Past, Present, Future
by deathy-cool
Summary: The last battle had arrived. A group of the most powerful light fighters were gathered in the Great Hall planing an attack when suddenly the ceiling explodes. Now given a second chance what will happen? Well wait and see. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

It is a Time Travel story and no worries, Harry isn't a girl. In this story many things have been changed, such as Sirius surviving the battle of the Department of Mysteries and the appearance of Harry's own organization not long after that. In this story Harry, Ron and Hermione are very studious and smart although they hid much over the years. Now Harry Potter isn't mine, Although I wish it was, there would be few things that never would have happened such as Sirius dead in the fifth book nor would Fred, or Remus and Tonks, not to forget Moody! Now, I hope you enjoy the show!

Chapter one

Time goes by so fast

...

Sounds of battle could be heard outside the thick walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, right now a group of people was gathered in the Great Hall, the doors welded together so that nobody could get in. The people inside were huddled around the Head table. The group itself consisted of many people such as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and many more. were all there, everybody looking quite tired and dirty but still determination shown in their eyes each although for most of them it was mixed with sadness. Arthur Weasley, for example, along with all his children and Hermione and Harry had sadness in their eyes and dried tears marked their cheeks. Molly Weasley had been found dead beside a few first year students only hours earlier leaving the Weasley family and others with deep sadness. Right now they were all looking down at the the table where a map was placed, little dots roaming all over the place. This was the Grim Reapers' map. An updated version of the Marauders' map [ made by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and Susan Bones, who were known as the new pranksters of Hogwarts. Fred and George, had been until they had left Hogwarts were members of the group as well. The Grim Reapers' were also a group of fighters, feared even by most of the Order of the Phoenix because they didn't know who had fought with them during attacks. Let's just say nobody had been at all happy to find out who had helped with most of the major attacks, but none could stop the group.

"We need a bloody plan," Harry hissed looking at all the dots. One dote though stood out from the crowd, a single black dot with the name Voldemort hovering above it.

"So anybody have ideas?" Ron asked.

"We can go through this hallway," Sirius started. "Then hit Voldemort from all sides," he continued but was stopped when all of a sudden the ceiling of the Great Hall was shattered into millions of tiny little pieces almost like fairy dust.

As it covered them they all looked at each other. The screams intensified as the barrier against the noise was broken and everything filled in. But as soon as the noise start they were suddenly shrouded in blackness and their minds left the world.

...

Harry grudgingly woke up, when he remembered were he was supposed to be he shot up and looked around. His eyes landed on Ginny just beside him and he jumped to her side checking for a pulse. When he found it he held her tightly to him, relief flooding his nerve system.

"Harry," Ginny whispered softly, making him pull away and look down at her beautiful face. She in turn looked up at him worriedly. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm always good as long as you are, love," he whispered, touching her face gently.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked, looking around at the white room.

"No, but the rest of the Grim Reapers are here," he said, looking around and spotting everybody getting up and looking around.

"What about the adults?" she asked.

"None of them," he said, shaking his head.

Getting to his feet he pulled her up and soon they were all up and looking around for danger.

"There is nothing to worry about," a voice whispered, making them all jump and turn to see a woman standing in front of them.

The woman was older than them but seemed to be quite young, judging by her youthful and unmarked face. She had long light purple hair, silver eyes and soft pale skin. She wore a long white dress that did nothing to stop thoughts of her being an angel from entering their minds.

"Who are you?" Harry said, stepping in front of Ginny protectively.

"Relax, young fighters, I mean you no harm," the woman whispered serenely. "My name is Yuri and I am here to give you a second chance," she stated, making them gasp. "As you see, all the adults that were with you during the shattering of the ceiling are not here, do not worry they will also be brought back in time with you, but they have been told a different story. You will be told the truth and must keep it to yourselves unless you truly think there is no other option and until the time is right," she said, smiling softly.

"So what you're saying is that you're sending us back in time with everything we know of the future to stop what was to happen," Draco Malfoy said, making the woman smile.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying," she said smiling. "Now I am willing to help you make a plan, but you must remember that you are not to tell a single adult not even the ones you know, about the future until the time is right," she said.

"Miss Yuri, we are very happy to accept your help but why aren't we allowed to tell the adults?" Ron asked.

"For fear that somebody that shouldn't know about this finds out. Do not worry the others have been told not to tell anybody as well not even you. They actually think they were the only ones sent back in time or should I say another dimension," she said, laughing softly.

"Alright then let's get planing!" Harry said, making the others brighten.

Suddenly a table appeared with enough chairs for all of them. They all took their seats and the woman started to speak again.

"Now you all will be sent back to when Harry here was a year old, a month before the attack," she said. "Now something people neglected to tell you was that, when you were younger, you had a younger brother, a twin that was an hour latter younger than you. You were not identical because you look like your father with your mothers eyes, while your brother looks like your mother but with your fathers eyes. He died that Halloween," she said softly while Harry stared at her with wide eyes. Ginny hurriedly wrapped her arms around him and let him lean into her.

"Well that's something I didn't expect," he whispered.

"I know, Harry, I wasn't too impressed that nobody told you about your twin. Now let us continue. As I said, you will be brought back in time to a month before the attack on your family, Harry," she said. "I will change things for you, Harry, and you, Neville. Harry, your parents won't be killed by the killing curse because they won't know about the magical Wards falling. They will be asleep in their beds while you are in your room. Voldemort will come straight to you and never bother with your brother. You will, of course, survive the attack, but your brother will be named the boy-who-lived because your scar won't be noticed and your brother will be asleep, causing the Headmaster to state that he is exhausted from surviving the blast," She continued, looking around to see if everybody was fallowing. "Neville, your parents won't be home when Bella attacks, but Aurors will be there. Now this is up to you, will you go to Hogwarts or will you stay away from Hogwarts?" she asked.

At that point Harry took over, already thinking of a plan.

"We know that Voldemort won't be dead because of his Horcruxes," he said softly. "We also know that we will need some people at Hogwarts though. Now we split this task into groups. Draco, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, Susan and Neville will go to Hogwarts. Myself, Hermione and Ron will not, we will pretend to be squibs," he said. "Now I know what you will say Ginny but your talent is needed in Hogwarts, you know the signs to recognize the holder of Riddle's diary in your first year." he finished, looking right at Ginny who had been about to say something. Of course after that she nodded in agreement.

"I can make sure that the three of you get free scholarships in very good privet schools with dormitories and everything. All you have to do is make sure you go to a muggle school and do really well," she said.

"Good thing Hermione has made us take Muggle Studies and muggle classes by mail during our years at Hogwartsm," Ron said, laughing softly.

"Yeah, thank you Hermione!" Harry said brightly, causing the brunette to blush and laugh, "Alright, now that that is settled I can continue," he said smirking. "We all know what will happen at the end of each year, the three of us will stop that by sneaking into Hogwarts at the end of every year," he said. "First year we will save the stone from Voldemort and send it to the Flamels. Second year we will kill the Basilisk and so on,"

"What about when you guys will be revealed?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"As a hidden organization we will be revealed when Voldemort comes back to life," he answered.

"Which will be during what would have been you're, fourth year Harry," Yuri said. "I don't think I can let your brother participate in the tournament though." she said.

"Then who?" Draco asked.

"The best thing would be one of us," Fred said.

"I'll do it," Ginny said, making them all gasp.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I will do it, you know Harry trained me personally and I know what to expect, plus I really don't care if everybody will hate me." she finished.

"We won't have four champions that year then." Yuri said thinking quickly. "I can make sure that all students above second year can enter but you Ginny, are chosen." she said.

"Are you sure about this Ginny?" Harry asked, worried.

"Yes," she said determined.

"It will be the same except that Ginny won't have to worry about people booing her because she will be the Hogwarts champion," Yuki said softly.

"Alright then, but Ginny,] train as hard as you can, don't show any weaknesses," Harry told her, the worry clear in his bright emerald eyes.

"I won't," she said. "But I have a problem, who will I take to the Yule ball?" she asked.

"I only trust Draco and Neville," he said.

"Draco can't because of his parents, so that leaves Neville," Ginny said.

"Alright then, I don't mind, Ginny," Susan said, after all she and Neville had been engaged before this.

"Thank you, Susan, I will only trouble him for one dance," she said. "Then he will be all yours," she finished.

"Thank you, Ginny," Susan said brightly.

"Alright, now that that's done with, we get to plan the rest," Harry said. "During that fight we will all appear wearing black robes, these won't have the silver crest yet. Ginny will fight but without the cloak to stop suspicion and then you will hurry back to announce the return of Voldmort,"

"We know that Fudge won't agree," Ginny said.

"We know and we can't stop that," he said with a sigh.

"What you can do is reveal yourselves to the older generation," Yuri said making them gape.

"What? But you said," Ron began, but Yuri stopped him.

"I know what I said, but before your fifth year will be the perfect time to tell the adults," she said. "The book of Hogwarts students will not show your names until your fifth year and that's when the three of you will be entering Hogwarts as fifth years," she said, looking at them.

"Alright, from there it will be easier to handle everything," Harry said, grinning.

"Yes, it will be," Ginny said, giggling, then looked up. "What about contact, how will we contact each other? I mean, we can't send each other letters, right?" she said, worried.

"I have a plan.," Draco said. "I will accidentally release Dobby with an order to go to Harry Potter while he is alone. We can us him to deliver letters." He finished looking at Harry for approval.

"I like that idea, Draco, but owning a house elf nobody knows about is going to be a pain in my ass," Harry muttered, making everybody else laugh. "We should wait until we are three to start this, because as babies I don't think we will be able to do very much, by the way Ron, Hermione, no accidental magic.," he said making them nod.

"Understood.," they both said.

"You have nothing to worry about, because the three of you never showed any magical talent until you guys were a year and a haft. Harry actually just started when he arrived at the Dusley's. Its normal for babies to only start showing magic when they are about two and a half, the three of you were advanced in that respect," Yuri said, making them grin.

"Thanks, Yuri.," Harry said, grinning. "Well until we can make contact, everybody, don't make anybody think you know something about the future, act like normal, well normal for a baby.," he told them.

"Well then, you lot, it is time you all start your new lives in your old ones.," Yuri said, smiling softly. "I was very happy to meet you all and when your time comes we shall meet again, but trust me those that time is not for a very long time.," she said softly.

Suddenly she clapped her hands and they all fell into darkness, fear clenching their hearts and minds because they didn't know what to expect.

...

The sun shone brightly over Godric's Hallow. The birds chirped happily and everything was peaceful. In the Potter's cottage everybody was asleep until little one year old Harry Potter woke up with a start. Looking around the room, his mind soon adjusted and a toothless grin formed on his face. Crawling to the side, he was soon able to stand while holding onto the bars of the baby bed. Suddenly his eyes met amber ones and he gasped when he saw him. His twin brother was looking at him with bright cheerful eyes. His brother looked very much like him, with the exception the colour of his hair and eyes. Damn, this was his little brother, the little brother he never knew about or remembered.

Suddenly the door was opened and he turned around to see a beautiful young woman with wine red hair and emerald green eyes walk into the room, smiling brightly.

"My two little boys are up already. The both of you are such handsome and bright boys," she said while smiling and picking them up.

"Mamma!" he said, not able to contain himself, after all his mother was holding him.

Of course his outburst caused the woman to smile brightly at him and kiss his forehead.

...

All the others also found themselves waking up in their baby forms, surrounded by familiar buildings and things. Things that had once burned been burned down in front of them. They had a chance now, a chance Voldemort never had and they would make sure that the future would be better.

* * *

Thank you to LadyAlesha for betaing the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now it begins

...

Harry looked around the room with dread building inside him. It was Halloween and Voldemort was going to attack soon. He felt it in his magic; It was screaming at him, warning him about the coming danger. Finally the door was opened and a man walked in. He was very different from the Voldemort Harry knew from the future. He actually had hair and a nose and looked quite young.

"Well, well, well, Harry Potter. You were said to be able to defeat me, but tonight I shall defeat you," he hissed, making Harry glare at him. "You shall die tonight, Harry Potter, because I am going to kill you.," he hissed, then aimed his wand at him and whispered the one spell that had brought the death of so many people before now and would bring the death of more later on.

"Avada kadavra!" he hissed sending the green beam of light of the killing curse towards him.

Suddenly a pink orb like shield surrounded him, deflecting the curse onto Voldemort, causing him to scream in pain as his body burnt to ashes and disappeared. Suddenly a ghost like spirit appeared and fled the room. Harry felt a flash of pain in his forehead and whimpered softly, but his brother didn't even cry out. Hurried footsteps filled his ears and the door was slammed open, causing him to cry out. Soon his father picked him up and Harry cuddled closer to him.

"My god, we need Albus here now," James growled rocking his son back and forth.

"Lets get them out of this room.," Lily said, picking up Demeter who was still asleep.

Leaving the room, they hurriedly went downstairs and contacted Albus Dumbledore along with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, their best friends. Soon Sirius and Remus arrived with Albus not far behind. Albus went straight to Demeter as he saw that he was sleeping.

"I do not know what happened truthfully but I shall go check the room to try and deduce what has happened." The Headmaster said softly.

"Thank you, Albus.," Lily whispered, looking down at her son worriedly.

"Also perhaps the four of you should come to Hogwarts to spend the night. It's not safe here," he said then turned and left the siting room to check on the nursery. He returned a few minutes latter looking quite pale.

"Albus?" James asked bouncing Harry up and down.

"I'm afraid James and Voldemort's magical signature was all over the room. I fear that he may have attacked one of you're son's and by the look of it young Demeter was his target as he is asleep and Harry is not. It shows magical exhaustion." Albus answered James simple question then turned to Sirius.

"Albus, he wasn't our Secret Keeper, Peter was," James said hurriedly.

"I see, then I shall inform the ministry of the events.," he said before disappearing.

"James, I can hold Harry if you want while you get some things," Sirius said, making James smile.

"I can hold Demeter if you want, Lily.," Remus said.

"Thank you both.," Lily said, handing Demeter over.

James did the same, and soon they both left to get some things, leaving Sirius and Remus alone.

"Everything is so different in this dimension, Remus, Harry should be the boy-who-lived, not Demeter," Sirius whispered, looking down at the whimpering Harry.

"I know, Sirius, but we have to make sure that Demeter does not grow up spoiled rotten.," Remus said, looking down at the baby in his own arms.

"Good idea.," Sirius said, smiling softly.

...

Two year later

...

Looking out the window, three year old Harry smiled softly. It was a beautiful day today, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping. Over the past three years things had changed quite drastically; first he got two little sisters and a couple of things had become obvious. One: his parents didn't mind that he seemed to be a squib. They were actually planning on placing him in a muggle school. Sirius and Remus didn't seem to care that he couldn't do magic either, while his brother was sad. He seemed to think that it wasn't fair that he hadn't gotten any magic. He didn't care because in reality he did have magic. Still, over the years he found himself getting bored so he started to sneak into the library for a book or two. He even started to write in a book he found on the library shelf. He would write down ideas for things he had been thinking about. Even sketching out ideas for a new crest since the old one was just a prototype they had had to use. Over the years he had only had contact with one member of the Grim Reapers, Neville, and it was because his mother was friends with Neville's mom and because the woman was his godmother. To say he was shocked when he found out was an understatement. Even Neville had been shocked. Suddenly a pop was heard, making him turn and there in front of him was Dobby the house elf.

...

Ron Weasley sat on his bed with his little sister and the twins. They had finally gotten a letter from Harry telling them that everything was going well. Over the past three years Molly and Arthur Weasley had noticed that their youngest son wasn't doing any magic at all. Molly was disappointed, but Arthur didn't care. Ron knew that his father wouldn't care because he had seen enough of the war that was supposed to happen to not push any member of his family away. Plus he really didn't care if his son couldn't do magic because he was still family.

Ginny, of course, was getting frustrated because she was still younger than them. Of course their mom always had a heart attack when ever Fred and George tried to teach Ginny about pranks, she seemed to fear that they would corrupt her. At those points the four of them would always think the same thing. _They/we already have. _Of course they wouldn't voice their thoughts to their mother out of fear that she would go mad. Ron was slightly happy when he found his father looking into the muggle school in the village.

...

Hermione Granger sat in her room slightly bored. Her parents wouldn't let her read more advanced books, so she was stuck with Disney books. She ended up stealing a pen and a pad a paper from them one day so that she wouldn't be so bored. She would be enrolling into a muggle school soon enough. Suddenly a pop was heard and she looked up to see Dobby the house elf standing in front of her. Finally contact with her friends!

...

Draco Malfoy was bored. His parents were normally to busy to do anything with him and so he would spent most of his time reading yet they normally wouldn't let him read anything big. On top of that he had already read all the books in the library and wished he had a book to read that was actually at his level. He had released Dobby by 'accident' and sent him to Harry with a letter, pleading for him to send him something to do. Suddenly the house elf popped in with a big thick book. Accepting it, he made sure to find a good hiding place with the help of his magic.

...

Neville was happy although slightly bored. He had his parents that weren't insane and his family didn't think him a squib. His grandmother was different as well, although not by much. It was amazing having his parents hug him and call him by his name, just them recognizing him was enough to make him smile. He had been shocked to find out that his mother was Harry's godmother and that Harry's mother was his own godmother. He had been able to hang out with Harry because their parents regularly visited each other. He had been shocked when he had met Demeter but it hadn't lasted long, after all the boy wasn't that bad and actually a little shy and seemed to hero worship Harry, but still nice kid. Suddenly a pop was heard and Dobby appeared making him grin.

...

Luna felt annoyed but happy as well. Her mother was alive and with her, but she was in her two year old body with a sixteen year old mind. On top of that she missed her boyfriend, Draco. As a two year old she had many restrictions, one being that her parents always had their eye on her except for at night. Right now was actually the first time they didn't have an eye on her and she was free in her bedroom. Suddenly a pop was heard and she looked up to see Dobby there.

...

Susan Bones was a happy yet annoyed. Sure her mother was alive and her aunt always came to visit, but still being in a three year old body with a seventeen year old mind was not something she ever thought she would be. Still her aunt seemed to be quiet attached to her and even brought her to work with her a lot. She had a lot of fun and had met quiet a few Aurors like Kingsley. Suddenly a pop was heard, making her jump and turn to see Dobby the house elf standing there.

...

A year latter,Harry and Demeter's birthday

...

It wasn't a very big party, only a few people, the Longbottoms were there along with the Bones family. Sirius and Remus were there as well. So now there were six children in the house, although Demeter seemed to stay with Lily more than anything, leaving Harry, Neville and Susan alone. While Harry's two little sisters were with Sirius and Remus leaving Harry, Neville and Susan alone together. They all ended up escaping to Harry's room to talk. Still before anything could be said Susan kissed Neville, making Harry laugh.

"Merlin, I missed you.," she said softly.

"Missed you too, Susan, but let's get to talking in case an adult walks in," Neville said, making her pout.

"Yeah, I think it would be either a dead give away or a heart attack for that person if they were to walk in.," Harry said, making them laugh.

Sitting down on the furniture in the room, they got down to talking.

"So Harry, anything to report about your brother, any magical talent?" Susan asked.

"None, Demeter isn't one to show off, it seems, and from what I have seen, there isn't much there. Sure, he has talent, he will be good in school if he puts his mind to it. The thing is, he is so shy. He reminds me of you, Neville, before we put it in your mind that you are a good wizard.," he said, laughing softly.

"Dumbledore won't be expecting that from a boy-who-lived.," Neville said, chuckle.

"Of course not, but he will deal with it like he dealt with me though. We just have to make sure Demeter doesn't go after the stone.," he said.

"We can make sure of that, Harry. Do you think he will be sorted into Gryffindor?" Susan asked.

"I don't think he will be actually, sure he has courage but he has a lot of loyalty. But you never know, Neville was like that before we got to him.," he said smirking.

"True, so there is a possibility he enters Gryffindor or Slytherin.," Neville said grinning.

"He won't enter Slytherin, there is no way. He isn't cunning or ambitious, he doesn't really like the idea of studying either, so that pushes out Ravenclaw.," Harry said.

"Well, either house will have a memeber of the Grim Reapers to help him along," Neville said.

"Yes, it's true, with Draco in Slytherin, Luna in Ravenclaw, myself in Hufflupuff and the rest in Gryffindor we cover the houses.," Susan said brightly.

"I'm happy about that," Harry breathed out, making the two smile at him.

They kept talking until the door was opened to reveal a smiling Amelia Bones.

"There you three are, we've been looking for you lot. Now let's go, cake and present time," she said, smiling.

Giggling like little kids, they followed the woman down stairs where Demeter practically cuddled to Harry, who smiled at him.

"What's wrong, Demeter?" he asked innocently.

"Shy...," he whispered shyly, making Harry grin.

"No need to be shy, these people are nice.," he said and could practically hear Susan giggling at him.

"OK.," The little boy said, making Harry smile at him.

"Alright birthday boys, let's get you to sit right here.," Lily said as she picked Demeter up and James picked Harry up before he could protest. Before he could say anything he was placed on a chair beside his brother and then people started to sing.

_Happy Birthday to you! _

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Harry Birthday dear Harry and Demeter!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Hip! Hip! Hip! Hurray!_

As one the twins took deep breaths and blew out the candles on the giant cake, causing their guests to cheer. Soon the cake was taken away and presents were placed in front of them. With childish glee they started to go through the presents. Demeter received mostly magical things while Harry received mostly muggle things, although he didn't actually mind. He found that he had gotten a lot of clothes from the adults, while Neville and Susan had gotten him a book each. Harry recognized the books immediately and thanked them. Soon cake was given out, then the children were let go to play, but Demeter once again stayed close too their parents, giving Harry, Susan and Neville time to themselves again. Grabbing the two books Susan and Neville gave him, they soon ran off to his room. Arriving, he made sure to set a ward around the room and then opened the books.

"I can't believe you found these.," he said, pressing his hands to the thick parchment.

"Well you told us where they were last time you found them, we just found them again and gave them to you for your birthday, after all you're the best with them.," Susan said grinning.

"Thanks, Susan, these are amazing," Harry said, looking down at the books.

The books in front of him were important parts of the Grim Reapers. They were the reason why they knew most of there dangerous spells. They were two of the most innocent looking books, yet they were filled with the darkest spells from ancient times. They were extremely old and most of the spells inside them had been lost in time. Yet the most important thing about the books, was the two spells that Harry had found, two spells that would help them finish the war that was to come.

Hiding the books in his secret hiding place under the floor boards of the house, he turned to his friends again and soon they started to talk all the while siting on his bed. It was getting late and before they knew it, the three of them fell asleep. When the adults found them later that night, they all gushed over the cute image the trio made.

"Oh Lily, Harry is such a sweet kid, it doesn't even seem to bother him that he's a squib.," Frank said, looking at the Potter heir.

"I know, he isn't even jealous of Demeter, it's kind of funny how Demeter looks up to him like a hero.," Lily said, smiling proudly at her son.

"We're proud of him, he's being such a responsible person in dealing with the effects of not having any magic in a magical house hold.," James said softly.

"You signing him up for a muggle school?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, we are.," Lily said brightly.

...

three years later

...

Over the past five years Harry had been able to learn a lot of magic thanks to his abilities to sneak into the Potter library at night. He was also able to invent a few spells. Now he was seven years old and it was night time. The Grim Reapers had planned to meet that night and all they had to do was make dummies of themselves to take their places. Everything would go well and the only thing that could crew up their plan was if something happened to the house, because the dummies wouldn't wake up.

As midnight hit, Harry did a wandless spell causing a spiting image of himself to appear on the bed. Then he disappeared into the shadows. Arriving in their old meeting place, Harry shook his head. He hadn't thought he would ever come back to Privet drive.

"Harry?" a voice whispered, making him turn and grin as when he saw Hermione standing there.

"Mione!" he said brightly, hugging his best female friend who hugged him back.

"Oh Harry, I've missed you, it has been so lonely with nobody to talk to. While you have Neville and Susan and Ron has his brothers and sister, I have nobody just like Luna and Draco.," she said.

"I know, Mione, but hopefully that will change soon.," he said, kissing her cheek in a brotherly fashion.

"Oh brother-mine, you're kissing my fiancé.," a male voice said, making him grin and turn around. He was met with was four red heads, one being a six year old girl with long wine red hair] and honey coloured eyes.

"Gin-Gin!" he exclaimed, making her laugh. Soon they were kissing like there was no tomorrow and so were Ron and Hermione. They were finally cut of when a cough caught their attention and they turned to see the pale blond haired Draco Malfoy standing there, smirking like the rich bastard he was.

"Nice to see you toe, Malfoy.," Harry said, smirking.

"Whatever," he sneered, making the group laugh.

"Draco," a soft voice said, making Draco smile and Harry smirk. The only person they knew that could make Draco smile that brightly was none other than the future loony Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood.

Turning around they found her standing there, her pale blond hair going down her back and her eyes filled with love as she looked at the boy she loved above all else.

"Luna.," Draco whispered, walking over and hugging his own fiancé, then they kissed and at that point all the other males started doing cat-calls making the couple blush and Draco glare at them.

"What did you lot do this time?" the unmistakable voice of Susan Bones asked as she and Neville arrived at the same time.

"Just teasing Draco-poo over there.," Fred said, grinning.

"I must say, brother, the young Dracy-poo has turned such a marvellous shade of pink.," George said.

"Indeed he has, my dear brother.," Fred said.

"Oh, shut up you two.," Hermione said, making them grin.

"So are we ready, Star Alley should be open?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, I think we are ready, everybody know where to?" Harry asked, looking at everybody.

"Yeah.," they said and with that they disappeared into the shadows again.

When they reappeared as a group they were in an entirely different alley that was nothing like Diagon Alley.

Harry remembered the first time he came to Star Alley. It was one of the only alley's in England that was extremely well hidden and that mostly consisted of magical creatures. Only a few trusted people at the Ministry of Magic knew of the place. It was actually a myth in the magical world, called the Dark Alley of Terror by some. Because of such seclusion and rumours thought, people didn't ask questions, not even if you were a child.

"It's been a long time." Ginny whispered looking around the alley and at everybody who was walking around.

"Let's go." Harry said then started to lead them towards the bank.

The bank was different then Gringotts, it wasn't run by Goblins but by other magical creatures, like Vampires, Werewolves, even centaurs. Soon enough they entered the bank where they were welcomed by a young looking woman who had long midnight black hair, pale skin and deep violet eyes.

"Hello, my name is Kari, how may I help you all?" she said politely.

"We would like to do a blood test to see if we have any vaults here.," Harry said softly and then noticed her eyes flashing brightly at the mention of blood, indicating a Vampire.

"Please follow me, this way.," she said smiling and revealing her fangs.

Following the woman, they soon arrived in an office and were asked to sit down. When they did, she sat behind the desk and looked at them.

"You guys are a little young to be wandering around at night," she said.

"We know, but we can handle ourselves.," Harry said, instantly showing her that he was the head of the group.

"Alright then, let's begin.," she said, pulling out a potion phial for each of them along with knives. "Alright, all you have to do is cut your finger and let 14 drops of blood fall into the potion, then shake it and pour it in here one by one," she said.

They did as they were told and each of them poured their potion in the crystal one at a time. When that was done, they were all holding scrolls while Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were also holding keys.

"Well, shall we look at your family trees?" Kari said brightly.

"Sure thing. Neville, why don't you start.," Harry said, making the boy grin.

Since almost all of them knew their heritage, they weren't really surprised. Only Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny didn't know their heritage because they hadn't seen their own family trees they also didn't know why they were holding keys. Finally it it was Hermione's turn and she took a deep breath before unrolling her scroll on a long table. The scroll continued to unroll until it covered the entire length of the table and Hermione stared in shock. This was a magical family tapestry, how on earth she had such a large one was beyond her. Going to the top, she shook her head and pinched herself to see if it were true. She was not expecting to read "Anthony Granger, apprentice to Rowena Ravenclaw". Shaking her head she continued down and found that her own family had entwined with the Potter family once. Shaking her head, she continued down and finally found it. "Crystal White, Water elemental". Rolling up her tree, she grinned and let Ron look at his own tree. Most of it was the same as his brothers until they arrived at one person. "Rupert Weasley, Fire Elemental". Nodding his head, he rolled his family tree up and Ginny took centre stage. For most part everything was the same, but when she looked at Rupert Weasley she didn't find Fire Elemental, shaking her head she continued down and finally found what she was looking for, "Victoria Blackstorm, Earth Elemental.

"Eh do you know why my family tree doesn't show that Rupert Weasley is a Fire Elemental when Ron's does?" She asked Kari who smiled.

"Well you see the Tapestry will show the person who used the blood's family but if their is an elemental and you connect to that elemental it will show if you don't then it won't show itself, this means your brother is a Fire elemental while you are not." Kari explained.

Smiling she rolled it up and then she let Harry have his go. When Harry opened his own tapestry, it seemed to be longer than the others. He looked at the beginning, from there he continued down until he arrived at a single line that split up. It seemed like many other lines had been wiped out. But when he arrived at those names he stared in shock. "Godric Gryffindor and Minerva Storm". Shaking his head, he looked to the side to see the name "Rowena Ravenclaw". So he was related to the famous intelligent Ravenclaw, nice, then he found the reason why he had a key right under her. Rowena's first and eldest daughter, Raven, had been a Wind Elemental.

"Well, that is very interesting.," Harry said to himself.

"So does this mean we are Elementals?" Ron asked Kari who smiled.

"If you have those keys then it means you are Elementals, the key will identify which one you are. Now is there anything else we can do for you guys?" She asked.

"Yeah, you guys make family tapestries, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we do, why?" she asked.

"Can I have this done as one?" he asked her.

"Of course, you will have to identify what materials you want us to use, but we can do it.," she said.

"Can we all do it?" Neville asked.

"Well, considering all of you have vaults here and that they are packed, yes you can.," she said, looking through the papers.

"Then please hand over some documents, so we can fix this up.," Harry said, grinning.

"Alright then, here you go.," She said, handing over some papers.

Taking their seats, they all started to answer the questions on the parchment. When were finished Kari smiled at them.

"Anything else you need?" she asked.

"Yeah, is there an empty building in any of our properties?" Harry asked, making her think then go through some papers.

"Yes, there is, an empty warehouse that isn't far from here.," she said.

"Thanks.," they said, accepting the papers. Then they then left with keys to their vaults, the fee had already been taken out but for vaults that had been siting around, collecting interest for thousands of years, it really make much of a difference.

"So where to next, mate?" Ron asked.

"Easy, the pound shop.," he said, grinning.

Grinning back, they did just that. It was a well known fact between the Grim Reapers that the pound shop, "The Grim" was the best shop in Star Alley.

Arriving at the shop, the group noticed that it looked a little bit newer than the one they once knew, probably because it was. After admiring its beauty, they walked in and started to look around. Harry was looking for a specific trunk that Arion, the shop owner, once said had been in the shop for over fifty years and that nobody could get out of the shop as if it had a temper. Finally he found the trunk. Grinning, he looked at the black trunk and started to drag it to the counter, he payed for it and then shrank it wandlessly before pocketing it. After that he continued to look around. He found a few other things that he bought and when all of them were done they left the shop waiving to the owner.

"Alright, we are going to need to furnish this thing later on.," Harry said, indicating the warehouse. "After all it's going to be our Headquarters.," he said, laughing softly.

Not long after that they all they said bid each other farewell and returned to their homes. When Harry arrived, he climbed into his bed just in time for his mother to walk in to check on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Party!

...

Harry sat in front of his window looking out at Potters' grounds. It had been two years since he had discovered a few things about his family's heritage. In those two years many things had happened, among other things he had received his finished family tapestry. It wasn't at all like the one in Sirius' ancestral home. The entire thing was made of thousands of black threads with silver and blood red ink. It had a backing of black dragon hide and very beautiful and he doubted that anybody would believe it was a Potter tapestry because it was so dark. They probably would have thought it belonged to the Blacks. But that wasn't everything that had happened, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been able to meet a few times during the past two years and make the Grim Reapers' map once again and they were extremely proud of that. They had even started making sets of maps that would cover England and even Scotland thanks to over night trips and running around London. The sets of maps wouldn't be as complex as the Hogwarts one, but it would be a map of England all the same, an amazing map. Harry, Hermione and Ron had also been busy in their Muggle schools and had been working hard so that their scholarships wouldn't be questioned by their parents, after all they couldn't just get scholarships if they did so terribly in school.

"Harry dear, why don't you go play outside," Lily Potter said, making Harry turn around and look at her. He was always happy to see his mother and father alive. It showed him that coming back in time had made a difference. And having a brother and two little sisters was amazing.

"Sure thing, mom.," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back and then left him alone.

Swiftly he put on some shoes and ran of outside to his favourite place, the barn. His parents, of course, had been shocked when the magical animals took a liking to him, especially a creature they had thought was a dog while Harry knew all to well what it was. The dog was a haft breed, one of its parents was a dog while the other was a full blooded grim. Of course the dog side took dominant for the most part, except when it got angry. He was actually glad they didn't know it was a half grim or else they would have gotten rid of it and he couldn't have studied his animagus form more closely. As soon as he entered the barn he was tackled by the little cub and laughed brightly as it licked his cheek.

"Hello to you too, boy.," he laughed out loud while petting him. Suddenly he felt the presence of a magic person, turning around he saw Sirius grinning at him and he grinned back.

"Uncle Sirius!" he shouted, running to his uncle and hugging him.

"Hey pup.," he said brightly.

Sirius was probably the one person that had changed the most. He wasn't at all gloomy and he laughed much more nowadays. Harry was happy to see and always took every opportunity to make him laugh and smile.

"What are you doing out here?" Sirius asked him.

"Playing with Shadow.," he said, making the man laugh his bark-like [bark-like] laugh.

"Well, glad your enjoying yourself kiddo, but your mom wants to see you.," he said.

"She's the one that sent me out here.," he whined, making Sirius laugh again.

"Come on, pup, lets go see what she wants.," he said, smiling at him.

He smiled back and they walked towards the house, Shadow trailing behind them. In no time at all they walked in and were met with his parents looking at a smiling young woman who had silver white hair and sapphire blue eyes. When she spotted him, she seemed quite shocked.

"Is this Harry Potter?" she asked, making him tense.

"Yes, this is Harry, dear please meet Samantha White, she is a teacher at the Nature Academy.," his mother said, making him blink.

"Nature Academy?" he asked, he had never heard of it.

"Please, Harry, sit down, you see, you are a special young man I must say.," she said brightly. "The Nature Academy is an Academy that teaches not only Muggle subjects but Magical ones and most importantly Elemental ones as well. You are an Elemental, Harry, and we would love to have you at the Academy," she said.

"What does the Academy entail?" he asked.

"Well, you will be staying at the Academy during the school year but you will be returning home during the summer.," she said. "Books can be bought in Diagon Alley as well other things you will need. There is no uniform and you will stay at the academy until you have learned everything you can.," she finished, making his eyes widen.

"Harry, do you want to go?" His mother asked, making his attention turn from the woman to his mother. What he saw made him blink, his mother looked concerened although happy. Probably because he wasn't as squib as she thought he was.

"Yes!" he said, making the woman smile, although it was a little sad looking.

"Well then, if you want to, we won't stop you." His mother said while his father gave him a smile.

"You'll make us proud, Harry, you already have and we knew you were special.," James said, making him smile softly.

"Thanks, dad.," he whispered.

"Well then, we can go get your school supplies today, if your parents agree.," Professor White said brightly. "It's always a tradition for the teachers to bring the student's to get their things for the first time, that way we make sure you get everything you'll need plus we can answer any questions you might have."

"James could you go with him?" Lily asked, making Harry smile.

"Sure Lily, I'll go. Sirius, want to join?" James asked the grinning dog animagus.

"Love to.," he said with a grin.

"Alright then, lets go.," the Professor said.

"We will be meeting with two other friends of mine that have two new students as well, they will be starting with you and perhaps you will be able to become friends.," She said, making him smile.

A short while after Harry got changed and they left for Diagon Alley. Sirius and James went to get Harry some things they thought he would need during his time at Nature Academy, leaving Harry with Professor White in the book store where they met up with two other teachers and Hermione and Ron. He grinned in his mind as he spotted them and then took his place in between them. Then he looked at the other two adults, that he guessed we the other two Professors. One was male and had black hair tied back in a low ponytail. He had blue eyes and wore black robs. Then there was the second woman of the group. She had long brown hair and green eyes. Suddenly the three turned to them, making them tense.

"So mind telling us why your parents either think you're Squibs or a muggle?" The silver haired woman, who Harry knew as Professor White asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Eh...," Ron said.

"Don't make them sweat, Sam, you know Yuri sent them back.," the black haired man said, making the three new students look at them in shock.

"Yuri was a Time Elemental and was chosen to guard time. She told us she sent you lot back in time along with the adults and we know everything. We have decided that your magical education will be hidden from your parents, so that they don't know about it until you are ready to tell them.," Professor White said. "You'll all be placed in the advanced classes because you guys already know the basics of Magic.," she continued.

"We will, of course, be getting you harder material to study and you will have access to the top level magical books in the school library.," the brunette said. "By the way, my name's Professor Snoof and this is Professor Nightwind.,"

"I'm Professor White.," Professor White said introducing herself to Ron and Hermione. "So any questions?" she asked them and Harry grinned.

"One dormitories?" he asked,

"Students are placed into teams of three, you guys will be a team of three, so you will be sharing a dormitory.," Professor Nightwind said.

"Second, when do we start shopping?" he asked, making them laugh.

"Now.," Professor Snoof said with a grin and set the three loose in the Elemental section while the teachers went to the magical section to get books for the them. When that was done they left the store and got the rest of what they needed before meeting Harry's dad and Godfather.

...

Sirius and James were both joking around when they spotted Professor White. When they walked over they saw her talking with two others at the ice cream shop.

"Ah Lord Potter, Lord Black, you must be wondering where Harry is. Well, no need to worry, the boy is over there with his two new friends. I must say they get along better than I would have imagined.," she said, indicating a table with three teens, but when Sirius turned he froze at what he saw. It was like a slap in the face, a flash from the past, the life he had left behind, the godson he had lost and a dimension that had been destroyed. There, sitting at a table, eating ice cream were Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and his godson, Harry Potter. He then noticed the ice cream they were eating, down to a T they were the same as in his old dimension. Ron was eating a chocolate, caramel and peanut ice cream while Hermione ate a mint chocolate ice cream with caramel sauce and Harry ate a hazelnut ice cream with browny, caramel, fudge and whipped cream. Just looking at them, laughing and joking together, brought back memories of the determined and Magical Harry Potter he once knew. Finally he snapped out of his thoughts and followed James to the kid's table, smiling at them.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you introduce us to your two new friends?" James asked, smiling.

"Dad, meet Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, they'll be going to the Academy with me.," Harry said brightly, making James grin.

"Nice to meet you both. Oh, by the way kiddo, Sirius and I picked up a few things for you, we think you can use them at school." he said, handing over a bag and making Harry grin.

"Thanks, Dad, Uncle Sirius.," he said brightly.

"So Ron, Hermione, where are your parents?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, right there talking together.," Ron said, indicating a group of three people.

"We'll go speak with them, so that we leave you kids alone.," James said, making them smile. When they were finally out of ear shot, Ron and Hermione turned to him with grins.

"Is it cool to have parents again, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's great. Mom is just as I expected a mother hen and dad, well, he's different, he is responsible but still a prankster at heart.," He said, grinning.

"I am so happy for you, Harry, you deserve to have your parents.," Hermione said affectionetly.

...

September first

...

Walking towards the bus station, Lily Potter watched her son worriedly. Harry would be the first of her children going off to a school like this and far earlier than she had wanted, but still, he was going to be happy and with people like him. She had been shocked when she was told that her son was an elemental, it was just so surpising. Soon enough they arrived and suddenly Harry was tackled by a bright, bushy haired brunette and a grinning redhead.

"Mom, meet my two new friends, Hermione and Ron.," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nice to meet you two.," she said, smiling at them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potter." they both said at the same time. Suddenly an announcement was made saying that the busses would be loading in a few minutes and Professor White came over to them.

"You three will have to be with the older students, I'm afraid the seat manager miscalculated the amount of new students.," she said, making the the three of them grin.

"Alright!" they said.

"Will they be safe?" Lily asked worriedly. The thought of her son in a bus with older students was not sitting well with her.

"They will be perfectly safe, ma'am, don't worry.," Professor White said, smiling. "Come on, you three, I'll show you to the bus,"

Soon after they said their goodbys, the three children were led onto the bus. There they were met with curious looks from the older students.

"OH MY GOD!" Shrieked one girl, making the three of them wince. "They are so cute!" she squealed and soon her shriek was echoed by the rest and at that moment the male students on the bus decided to save them and they were pulled to the back of the bus to sit with them.

"Thanks.," They all said, making them grin.

"No trouble, but I hope you're ready to witness your first party.," one guy said, making them blink. "You have been placed on the rave bus and we are known to get wild, we won't stop you guys from joining though.," he said, grinning and making the three of them grin as well.

"Brilliant!" They all said, making the guy laugh.

Soon enough the bus left and ten minutes after that the bus went dark and everything changed. Lights started to go around, as if in a dance club and the three members of the Grim Reapers were reminded of a dance club. Before they could even think, they jumped up and joined the dance with the others making most of them grin and cheer them on. Finally they felt alive and they didn't really have to hide their abilities anymore.

...

When they arrived at the Academy nine hours had passed, nine hours of dancing and partying was amazing but tyring and the trio was currently being carried by the same older students that had saved them from the crazy girls on the bus. It had been a while since they had partied to such an extent and they had loved it. Finally they were placed on amazingly comfortable beds and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning when they woke up, they looked around and grinned. After taking quick showers, they got dressed. Hermione put on skinny jeans with a pair of blue flats with amda matching top, then straightened her hair with magic. Ron put on a blood red t-shirt with his jeans and Harry put on a pair of jeans with a white t-shirt and a black hoody over it. Together they ran to the door and opened it only to find Professor White, Professor Nightwind and Professor Snoof standing there about to knock.

"Hi Professors!" they said brightly, making them blink.

"Well, you three are up early but that gives us time to choese your classes.," Professor White said.

"Ok.," Harry said, letting them in.

Soon they were all seated with papers all around them.

"Alright, what are your best classes?" Professor Nightwind asked.

"Eh, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions.," Harry answered.

"As for the none class subjects, we are good in Wandless magic, stealth, Mind magic, invention of spells and wards for Harry.," Hermione said.

"We are also good in duelling and fighting since we've been training since we w could." Ron continued.

"I'm good with weapons.," Harry said.

"Alright then.," Professor Snoof said a little shocked by the amount of things these three kids knew.

"I think we will be focusing on your Elemental magic the most since you lot seem to be able to teach yourselves other magics. We can have a few classes in that.," Professor White said while going through some papers. "What do you guys think of beginners Elemental classes?" she asked.

"We need to start some place.," Harry said, grinning.

"Alright then, here you guys go.," Professor Snoof said, handing over three schedules. Looking down, they were very satisfied with their classes.

"I'm very happy we got books for every class." Harry said making everybody laugh.

"Yeah me to." Hermione said.

Swiftly they grabbed their books and then left with the Professors not far behind. They would set their room up later after class.

After eating breakfast they went to their first class, basic Elemental knowledge. When they arrived, they took seats and waited for their teacher. When the teacher entered, they were met with a redheaded woman with golden eyes.

"Welcome, newbies, to your first basic Elemental class, I'm Professor Hawk, a fire elemental also I'm not like other Professors, I'm the youngest on the staff so don't be folled." she said. "Today we will be figuring out what elemental you guys are and then getting to work.," she continued. "Now, in front of you there are stones, pick them up.,"

Doing as he was told, Harry took his and smirked softly. "Now push some of your Elemental magic into it.," she said. Doing that Harry was pleased to see his stone shine white but with a black shadow over it. Hermione's shone blue and Ron's shone red. "Alright people, look up here at this thing, the colour of the stone represents your elemental.," she said and Harry looked at the board that was on at the front of the class. It was white and in nettly done was the fallowing words each done in their coresponding colour.

_Blue = Water Elemental_

_White = Wind Elemental_

_Red = Fire Elemental_

_Green = Earth Elemental_

_Black = Shadow/Darkness Elemental (this does not mean you are evil)_

_Purple = Time Elemental_

_Yellow = Thunder/Lightning Elemental _

It is possible to have two elementals, so don't freak out if you do.," The Professor said brightly. "Ok now, to keep your Elemental to yourself, I will go to each and every one of you seperatly and give you your book. Every book will look differently but that's only to keep others from knowing you Elemental, after all, you want to shock people when you fight, don't you?" she asked them, making Harry, Ron and Hermione grin.

"The art of surprise in battle could mean the difference between life or death.," Harry said softly, but the teacher heard him.

"Mr. Potter, please do repeat that.," she said and with a sigh Harry did.

"I said, the art of surprise in battle could mean the difference between life or death.," he said, making her grin.

"I like it, and it is the truth.," she said. "Now, why don't you lot start reading the book you do have , it will be better than doing nothing.," she ordered and then started to go from student to student. Looking at each other, Harry, Ron and Hermione took out a different book, because they had already read the one she had told them to. "I thought I told you lot to read the other book, not this one.," the Professor said as she approached them.

"Our apologies, Professor, but we already read the other one, so we thought, instead of wasting our time in reading it again, we would read ahead.," Hermione said sheepishly.

"Yeah, better than reading something we already understand.," Harry told her, a little hesatently, after all they really didn't know their new Professors and they were kids.

"Also, the first book is probably the most boring of the lot, this one is much more interesting.," Ron continued, making her grin.

"I think you three will get along just great in this class, now Elemental's and if I may presume, you three know each others already,." she said, making them grin, she was clearly more laid back then most teachers, and would probably let her students get away with a few more things.

"Yes, we do, I'm a Water Elemental.," Hermione said, smiling.

"I'm a Fire Elemental.," Ron continued.

"And I'm a Wind and Shadow Elemental.," Harry said, making her look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You do know those two are contradicting each other, Wind is considered the light Elemental because it is so pure.," she told him.

"I know, but we haven't finished, we also know our Secondary Elementals.," Harry said, making her eyes widen in shock.

"How do you know them?" She asked curiously.

"Well, you see, we found out what Main Elemental we had and from there we were able to figure out which Secondary Elemental we had as well.," Hermione explained.

"For Hermione it's Thunder.," Ron said.

"For Ron it's Earth.," Harry said.

"For Harry here it's Water.," Hermione said.

"Alright then, I can give you three the beginner books for what you will need.," she said. "I don't think I ever had a student that knew their Secondary Elemental so soon though, nevermind three," she said, shaking her head with a smile on her lips. She then placed her hand on the desk and six books appeared, all looking quite different.

"Thanks, Professor.," They all said brightly.

"Get to studying, you lot.," she ordered and then continued on.

Ten minutes later the teacher was back at the front of the class with a smile on her lips.

"Now that that is done we can start with the explanations for Elemental magic. Now people, over the next few years you will see changes in your appearance. It is normal for your element to show through in different ways. Taking me for example, my Elemental is fire and as you see my hair is red while my eyes are gold, I used to have blond hair and blue eyes. Do not worry, sometimes nothing will change and sometimes it could just be a few minor things.," she said, smiling. "Like skin colour or even hair style, one day you can have straight hair and then the next wavy hair.," she explained to them. "Now there are different levels to Elemental magic. Level one is the weakest, but do not worry you would still be strong in some things. Level one normally goes to Healing, because it does not call for the user to run away like a baboon or shoot attacks after attacks. The next level is Level two, these people would be good at defending others until back up arrives. Then we have Level three, those people are good for defending for long periods of time and even fighting. The next one is Level four, they are extremely good in battle because they have the power to back them up. Finally Level five, level fives means you have a strong affinity to both your Elemental powers, extremely good control actually.," she told them as they took notes. "Different elements will have different avantages if you put them up against different elements., Fire is weak against Water but strong against Wind. Wind is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. Lightning is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. Water is strong against Fire but weak against Earth.," she told them. "That is very important to know. Now another important thing to know is that in battle if an elemental attack is put against an elemental attack of the same level, but of stronger nature, the attack of the superior nature will win. However, an attack of a weaker nature can overpower an attack of a stronger nature, if the former is of a higher level.," she told them, she then went on to continue but was stopped as the bell, rang signalling the end of class.

"Alright, read chapters one to two of your books and write a two page report on each chapter you read.," she said for homework.

Packing their things, the trio soon left for their next class. It was going to be a magical one, Charms and it was going to be there first Charms class since a year before going back in time. Arriving at the class room, they were welcomed by a short old man that reminded them dearly of Professor Flitwick, even more so when he started to bounce at the sight of them.

"My, my, the three of you are quite eager to start, aren't you. Well my name is Professor Flitwick.," he said, making them smirk.

"Are you an Elemental, sir?" Ron asked.

"Yes, an Earth Elemental...," then he froze and looked at them even more closely. "You three are the three Yuri spoke about are you not?" he asked.

"Yes, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter at your service, sir.," Harry said, motioning to his two friends as he introduced them. "May we ask if you are in any way related to Professor Flitwick at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Actually yes, I am, that Flitwick is my split.," he said, making them gape.

A split was an mirror image of the other person, it was like a double ganger just iddentical to the real thing. It was advanced for one to be able to speak and move on its own, normally people could only do ones that take your place when you slept and sush.

"You're not the only ones Yuki sent back in time and I am the only adult who knows about you children.," he said. "Very good to see you once again, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, I didn't recognize you three.," he said, grinning. "So don't worry, Yuri only ever told me about this, she thought that there would be a need to enlist entrust one of us with the knowledge of knowing about you three and as I am not rash like the others and know Yuri personally, she entrusted that with me.," he said simply.

"Well, we are younger than the first time and last time you saw us.," Harry said, grinning and relieved to find that at least one of the adults knew about them. It should be a little easier to tell the other adults even though they would probably be really hurt that they wern't trusted with sush a seecret.

"But it's great to see you again as well, Professor.," Hermione said brightly.

"Yeah, somebody from Hogwarts, do you know what's going on there?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I do and Yuri told me about your plan, I will, of course, help in any way I can, although I know you three are perfectly able since you were trained by Aurors.," he said. "Now you three can sit in the back and work on your advanced books while I teach this class, it will be much easier then.," he said.

"Thanks, Professor.," they all said then went to the back of the class and set themselves up with the maps of London in front of them.

When class ended, they were disappointed but said goodbye to Professor Flitwick and left the class for lunch. The rest of day went by just as fast as the first two classes and after supper they went to their rooms and looked around the room with slight distance. The place was not at all like their personalities, it was far too plain.

"Alright Mione, Ron, remember our old hide out place?" he asked.

"How can we forget, want to decorated it like that place?" Ron asked.

"Yeah.," he said. "What do you guys think?"

"Yes, great idea, lets get to work.," they said and split up to do different things. When they had finished the room was magically enlarged and the walls were a dark grey. The floor was a dark hard wood with white fluffy fur carpets under each king-sized bed. The furniture was all dark, except for the high back chairs in front of the white marble fireplace which, were white white. The bedding itself was all white and grey, while the pillows were different colours, depending on what the owners preffered. Hermione's were blue, Ron's were red and Harry's were green. All the beds were four-poster and had black drapes around them and the windows had white curtains hanging on each side. Then there was a door that opened to a small hallway that had three doors, each leading to a different walk-in closet that then led to a full bathroom.

"Well, there we go, all done.," Hermione said, jumping onto her bed.

"Merlin, it feels good to be ourselves again.," Harry said with a sigh.

"Hell, I don't have mom giving me sad looks all the time now, I really don't understand why though.," Ron said.

"Because you were supposedly one of the only Squibs in the Weasley family since that one guy and then for a while.," Hermione said.

"My parents were much more understanding, mom didn't seem to mind neither did dad. I knew Sirius was put out when I showed no Magical talent and I know that when he saw us together again, memories of the past came back to depress him." Harry said with a sigh.

"What till they find out about us being magical and actually lying to them.," Ron said with a snort? My mom's going to have my head.," he shook his head, making the other two laugh as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Return and Changes

...

The entire school year past by quickly. The three nine year old time travellers were all packing their things. They would be returning home and were really excited about it since they would see their families again. On the other hand they had finally spent a school year together again and now were forced to separate which caused their excitement to dissipate slightly. Over the year they had quickly advanced in there Elemental powers and even more so in their magical abilities. They had changed slightly over the year, growing in height, Harry was happy to note that he wasn't going to be the scrawny boy he once was. They had even found out that because they were Elementals, flying a broom was possible, which made Harry and Ron very happy. It was a releaf as well because they hadn't known how to explain it to their parents if it had been different.

"Alright, so if we can perhaps get our parents to let us meet during the summer," Ron said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't complain about going to the Burrow, it would be like old times," Harry said, grinning.

"Or is it because Ginny will be there?" Hermione asked, making Harry laugh.

"You know it," he grinned, making the her shake her head.

...

Lily Potter was nervous, today was the last day of school and her son would be coming home. It would be really good to have her second son home again, the other children had been quite depressed in his absence. Right now she was standing at the bus station with Sirius, Remus, James and the children with Harry's friends' parents as well. She was happy to meet the Weasley family and the Granger family because they were so different than each other. Suddenly the buses started to arrive and she grew nervous. How much had her son changed? Had he been injured during his time at school? Was he still her little baby boy?

"Lily, there!" Remus said, pointing at a boy with black hair that fell just to his ears, standing with the other children. He had emerald green eyes and wore a pair of white shorts with a black sweatshirt. Beside him was a girl with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes who was wearing a blue dress with white flats, then there was a young red headed boy who wore black jeans with a red t-shirt and a black sweater over it. She felt her heart pound in her chest as she saw him laughing and waving to other people.

"That's my Ron!" Mrs. Weasley squealed, making her wince yet it had an affect as the children turned their attention to them and grinned. Lily was suddenly reminded of a mini James at that point and hoped that she was wrong, she did not need another prankster.

Soon they arrived before them and she couldn't hold herself back, she ran over and hugged him, making him laugh. She knew she wasn't the only one to react like this, but still it felt so good to hold her son in her arms since she hadn't seen him all year because he stayed at the Academy during the holidays.

"Oh my baby boy!" She whispered, making Harry laugh.

"Hey mom, good to see you, too," he said, hugging her back. Pulling away she looked him up and down and smiled softly, he hadn't changed that much during the year, height, hair but in physical appearance that was all.

"Big Brother!" squealed two little girls, making Harry grin again.

"Rose, Mia!" he said brightly, hugging his little sisters after letting go of his mom.

"We missed you big brother!" Rose said, pouting.

"Yeah, big brother," Mia said, making him laugh.

"Missed you to," he said, ruffling their hair.

...

Arriving home, Harry went to his room and pulled out all the dirty clothes and put them in a pile, then's he started to put his books on the book shelf along with his other stuff. After that he took a deep breath and let it out. It felt great to be home, he never thought it would actually.

"Harry, do you have your clothes for me?" his mother asked as she arrived in his door way.

"Yeah mom, I do they're on the bed," he said, grinning.

"It really is good to have you back, Harry, we missed you so much," she said, making him smile.

"Missed you guys too, mom, I suppose I wasn't used to it," he said, making her smile, what she probably didn't know was that he didn't mean being away from home for so long because he had never really had a home until Hogwarts.

"Well we're going to have you favourite for dinner to welcome you home, baby, why don't you get some rest before then," she said, smiling.

"Will do, mom," he said, smiling back.

Soon the red headed woman left, leaving Harry alone until Sirius walked in, smiling at him.

"Hey pup," he smiled, making him grin.

"Uncle Sirius, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with dad or something." he asked.

"Well come to have dinner with you guys, after all you're back for the summer," he said grinning. "Plus your letters gave me an idea,"

"Oh?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did a little bit of research and found out that Elemental users can use them and I just thought, since you're a Wind elemental, you must love to fly," he said and at that moment hope filled his body. "I got you a present, of course your mother is going to kill me but I just thought you would like it," he said, pulled something from his pocket and enlarged it, making Harry freeze at the sight. There in Sirius's hands was a Nimbus, it wouldn't be as fast as the Firebolt he was used to, but with his wind Elemental he could make it go much faster.

"Siri," he whispered, completely forgetting the uncle part.

"You like it, it's the latest Nimbus and I just thought," he said but suddenly Harry was hugging him, making him laugh.

"Like it, I love it, Uncle Siri, you're the best!" he said, his voice filled with excitement. "Well lets go, I want to try it!" he said, pulling at his godfather's arm and making the man laugh.

Soon they arrived outside after evading Lily Potter and Harry gripped the broom in his hands. To be able to fly a broom again was going to be thrilling and so much fun. Mounting the broom, he shot up high into the air at top speed, making Sirius gasp, but he didn't hear that. Soon he was flying at top speed, just like he used to before the war had started. It was so thrilling, he didn't even hear his parents' gasps when they arrived beside Sirius with the rest of the family, Remus and none other than Minerva McGonagall.

"Holy shit! Who gave him a broom?" James asked.

"I did as his godfather, I did a little research and found that Elementals could use broomsticks like wizards could," he said proudly.

"Why the fastest and newest broom, Black, my baby is going to get hurt," Lily whined, making the guys snicker.

"Had a feeling he would be a natural at it," Sirius said, all the while thinking that the real reason was that he wanted Harry to at least have something of his old life to start and he planned on getting the boy the exact same Firebolt as the last time when it came out.

"He is very good, would make a good seeker for Gryffindor, toe bad he's an Elemental," McGonagall said softly. "But I don't think that broom is supposed to go that fast," she said thoughtfully.

"No kidding, he's enhancing it with his Wind Elemental," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Harry! Come down here, pup!" Sirius shouted, making the boy laugh and fly towards them before stopping right there, a hug grin plastered on his face, hair messy because of the wind, but most of all for three of the adults the look in his eyes made them want to cry. There in front of them was a memory of the last Harry Potter they had known, the Harry Potter they had all loved and looked up to. His eyes were filled with joy and shone brightly.

"You fly like a bird Harry, got my talent, you did," James said brightly while Harry grinned even brighter.

"Merlin help us, you're going to be a flyaholic like your father," Lily said, making the group laugh.

"Harry, meet the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, also Head of Gryffindor," Remus said brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Professor McGonagall," He said, shaking her hand as he landed on the ground.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Harry, I must say your talent for flying far surpasses most of the flyers at Hogwarts, even your father," she said, grinning and getting James to pout.

"Well Harry, why don't you go put your broom away while I scream at your godfather then meet us in the kitchen," Lily said, making Harry grin.

"Sure thing, mom," he said then mounted his broom and at top speed zoomed off, making Lily clutch her heart.

"That boy will give me a heart attack and it's your fault for buying him a broom and your fault for giving him the talent to fly!" she shouted, making both James and Sirius flinch, but the silly grin on Sirius' face didn't go away.

Soon James, Lily and the children started to head back, leaving Sirius, Remus and Minerva to themselves.

"Merlin all mighty, just watching him brought back memories," Minerva said in a whisper.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear we were sent back in time along with the children, but we were told it was a different dimension and that the children didn't make it," Remus said, making both Minerva and Sirius look at him, then they all burst out laughing.

"I thought Black was the one with the wild imagination, Remus!" Minerva laughed.

"Yeah, Moony, where were you hiding that thought!" Sirius said, still chuckling.

"I suppose it just came out, absurd isn't it," Remus answered, shaking his head and smiling.

...

Dinner was a calm affair and the group of adults made sure to question Harry about his year at Nature Academy. His parents were extremely curious about what their son had done during his year at the Academy and when Harry told them the basics about his classes they were quite amazed.

"Plus we, meaning Mione, Ron and me, were placed in a music class and we were supposed to pick two instruments to learn, Hermione took the violin and the electric guitar, Ron took the drums and the bagpipes, then I had the electric guitar and the piano," he said brightly. "We're doing pretty good in all our instruments actually," he continued and soon he continued to tell them about his school year. By the end of the night the adults were all up to date with the eldest Potter's school year and quite happy about it as well.

...

Two years later found Demeter going off to Hogwarts for his first year and Harry going off to Nature Academy for his third year. Harry was also going to Nature Academy with two thing he hadn't expect, his father's Invisibility cloak and a Nimbus 2000 from a McGonagall, who had become like an Aunt, for his and Demeter's birthday. Of course Demeter didn't like to fly and was given something different. Finally this year their plans were truly coming into focus, they would be sneaking into Hogwarts at the end of the year to steal the stone and send it to Nicolas Flamel, so that he could go on living. Also they also had an extra plan, thanks to Professor Flitwick they were able to learn how to split. As they sat in the partying bus they grinned to each other and started to talk about the coming year.

"When are the trials, Mione?" Harry asked.

"October 24th, I'm sure we can sneak out for that," she said, smirking.

"If any of us are accepted, do you think they'll have to tell our parents?" Ron asked.

"Why do you think we're using fake names, mate, tell them that we didn't want to be assaulted by the fan girls and boys and they will completely understand. Some of the professional Quidditch players have secret names they play with because of the same thing," Harry told him, making him blink.

"That makes sense," he said then shook his head, why hadn't he thought of that.

...

Arriving at school was like a breath of fresh air. It felt great to be back at Nature Academy, it had come to become like a third home, because their second home would always be Hogwarts, no matter what. Following everybody to the dinner hall, they went to their normal table and sat down.

The Dinning hall was different then Hogwarts. Their were many round tables that had tall, comfortable high backed chairs. The windows had long golden drapes on each side and the floor was gleaming white marble. The staff all sat at the back of the hall at a long table.

When everybody else was seated, the Headmistress stood up, her crystal blue hair falling down to her waist in soft waives.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year at Nature Academy, this year is going to be a little different, a small tournament will be held. This tournament will have different sections, first single duelling, then team duelling. Then we will have a survivor contest, this will be held in the forest," she said brightly. "Now onto other things," As the Headmistress spoke about the rules and other things, Harry sat back and thought about the tournament. It seemed like it could be fun, duelling, survivor contest, it really did seem quite fun. Turning too look at his friends, he saw the smiles on their faces and it just proved to him how much fun they thought it would be as well.

Soon enough food appeared and the chatter in the hall was much louder then any other year up to date. As he ate his steak and potatoes, he thought about his brother. He should be at Hogwarts by now or just getting there. Taking a goblet of water he took a bowl and poured the water into it, with his best friends watching him, he looked deep into the bowl and whispered the spell that would let him spy on his brother. Suddenly an image of a nervous red head appeared. He was in a line with many students around him. He was going to be sorted, perfect timing as usual. He watched as his brother was called up, he watched the hat be placed on top of his head and then waited like the rest of the students. Suddenly the hat opened its mouth and Demeter grinned then ran over to Gryffindor, making him laugh out load.

"What are you laughing at, mate?" Ron asked, looking at his friend.

"Demeter just got into Gryffindor," he said, making both his friends smirk.

"Great place for him," Ron said brightly.

"Wonderful place," Hermione said, taking a bite of her own steak.

"Exceptional and I know brother mine will be in good hands," he said.

"Of course, most of the Grim Reapers are in that house," Ron said with a smirk.

"Yap and Neville was sorted into Gryffindor again, perfect. Everybody is were they should be," he said, closing the connection.

"Glad to here it, the plan is going to go fine, Harry, all we have to do is our parts and keep quiet until fifth year," Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, that's all we have to do, oh, and find and destroy all those pesky dark objects of Voldemorts," Ron said while taking a bite of his bun.

"Those dark objects will be easy to find, we found them once before, we can do it again," Harry said with a smirk. "The only bad thing is that we can't destroy them until we kill that damned Basilisk," he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that thing will be dead next year, Harry, so don't worry," Hermione said, making him smirk.

"Yeah," he whispered. "So guys, thoughts about this tournament, what shall we study first this year?" he asked, making them laugh.

"We just un-rust our major duelling skills, I have a felling we will be going up against the older years as well," she said brightly.

"Then we shall meet at the abandoned training grounds tomorrow after dinner to start," Harry said.

"Goody, because I can't wait to stretch my limits again," Ron said, smirking at his friends.

...

Days went by and the trio went back their schedule although they altered it slightly because of the extra training they were putting in. Classes were going well because this year they were learning about Elemental Guardians and how to summon them. That of course made the trio grin, they had read up on Elemental Guardians a while back and found them quite interesting. They had even started on the beginner stuff to summoning one. During Elemental Duelling they were able to play up their power levels again, but it still wasn't much compared to their normal levels. The trio had trained during each summer in their element's, perfecting and even improving techniques. Then it was their magical classes, they were in the major advanced groups and were doing quite well. The Professors were impressed with their performances. In Transfiguration they had been speaking about the Animagus Transformation. They wouldn't be doing it until much later in the year or even the next. Charms was a happy affair, speaking with Professor Flitwick and obtaining a copy of his memory from the Sorting was great. Harry had been able to watch his brother get sorted properly and was very happy to say the least. Potions was a good thing, because the Snape wasn't teaching it, he was able to actually understand the Professor. Then there was Defence, which was very different from Hogwarts. Professor Ruby not only taught them how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts, but also about them, her reasoning was that we can't defend ourselves against something that we don't know anything about. They had all be given a dark spell as a project. They had to find everything to do with the spell and how to counter it, if it didn't have a counter charm then they would have to give a few ideas as to how it could be done. Of course the woman had been cruel and had given Hermione the Cruciatus Curse, Ron had been given the Imperius Curse and he had, of course, gotten the damn Killing Curse. Of course during the war, they had had to fight against those very curses and had done extensive research on them during their time. After going back in time they had redone the research, copying everything that came to mind on them. They knew quite a few things that nobody else knew, after all Harry was a human reminder that the Killing Curse could be blocked and that had saved him the night of Halloween this time. He hadn't had the love of his mother to protect him, he hadn't had the dark soul fragment in his scar to save him either, it had been a shield, invented by all three of them. Still Harry was not sure if he should write about the shield or not.

After Defence Against the Dark Arts they had Herbology, the three of them weren't bad in that subject but because it didn't appeal to them, they really didn't have any zest for it. They did learn though and made sure to understand the different plants in case they needed them in the future and Neville wasn't there to help them. After Herbology they had Care of Magical Creatures. It was very different then Hagrid's classes, up to date they had met a phoenix, a Sphinx and a Griffin and after their last class they had been given a project. They had to chose three dark creatures and three light creatures and then describe them. He had already chosen his creatures, for his dark creatures it would be the Basilisk, Werewolf and the Grim, while his light creatures would be the Phoenix, Hippogriff and Centaur. Of course it had to be four pages minimum for each creature.

Finally though the weekend came and with it a letter from not only parents, but one from his little brother toe. Thanking Hedwig, the very same Hedwig that he had lost back then and that he had found in Diagon Alley while shopping with his family, he opened his letters. It was thanks to his mother that had seen his loving look towards the owl and had gotten her for him.

"Thanks, girl, here have some bacon," he said, handing her a strip of bacon.

"You know, Harry, she's just as beautiful as I remember her being," Hermione said, smiling at the beautiful snowy white owl.

"I know, Merlin I missed her, too," he said.

_Dear son, _

_ We are doing well, I think your godfather is much lonelier now that he can't see either you or Demeter_,_ but you know Sirius. Anyway everything is going well here, we miss you_,_ the girls are pouting but I'm sure that will stop soon_,_ you know them, they miss their big brother. Your mother found this great new recipe and I tell you_,_ son_,_ it's to die for, its a chocolate cake_,_ but not just a simple cake, its heaven, triple layer with chocolate icing in-between each level and covering it. Plus there's brownie. I know your drooling_,_ kiddo_,_ I'll try to get mom to make one for you and your friends. Perhaps a few kind and well placed words from yourself could help to. Anyway how's school life? Prank anybody__?__ Has the cloak come in handy at all__?__ I hope so_,_ I wish I ha__d__ the Marauders map for ya__,__ kiddo_,_ but it was confiscated a while back. Sigh. Well __write__ back soon_,_ kiddo. _

_Love_,_ your father. _

Oh man, he wanted that cake! His father was right, he was drooling. Triple layer of chocolate cake with chocolate icing and brownie, Merlin almighty that was his weakness, chocolate.

"What did your dad have to say that made you drool, mate?" Ron asked, smirking at his best friends reaction to his father's letter.

"Knowing him it's probably something to do with chocolate," Hermione said, making Harry drool again.

"You got that right, boy mom got a new recipe and it's a triple layer cake, with chocolate icing and brownie," he whispered and even they started to drool.

"Bloody hell, mate, your mother is a genius," Ron whispered, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, well dad said that he will try to get her to make me one so that I can share it with you guys," Harry said, making their eyes widen with hope.

"OK, OK, what about your brother?" Hermione asked, trying to get their minds of the chocolate heaven.

"Haven't read it yet," he said, blushing and making the her giggle and shake her head. Soon he started to read his brother's letter.

_Harry,_

_ Guess what, I got into Gryffindor! Yeah_,_ mom and dad are happy_,_ to__e,__ and I hope you are. I had all my classes and up to date my favourite class would be charms, the Professor is a tiny guy called Professor Flitwick, he's Head of Ravenclaw and an amazing Professor. I don't really like Professor Snape, he gives me the creeps and he doesn't seem to like anybody_,_ really seems to glare at me most of the time and I don't know why, I've never met him or__ at least__ I don't think I have. Professor McGonagall was happy to see me in Gryffindor and the Headmaster seems a little crazy. I mean he wore bright purple and blue rob__es,__ who wears those? Anyway_,_ how was your first week of school? Hope you're doing alright._

_Your brother, Demeter_

"Alright, Severus isn't to found of Demeter," Harry said, shaking his head.

"You know the guy isn't found of anybody, but a select few and you are one of those," Hermione said, shaking her head at how their old Potion Professor was acting.

"I know, at least I was, I don't think he will be so fond of me after he finds out I didn't tell him about this," Harry said, while shuddering. He really didn't want to confront Severus alone. They had come to know each other before going back in time. They had been locked into a broom closet during the last battle and had no choice but to speak to each other.

"You never know, he'll probably be angry, but after a while he will come around," Hermione said, making him smile.

"Thanks, Minnie's happy to have him in her house, he likes Charms and he thinks Dumbledore's crazy," he said, laughing softly.

"Well he is!" Ron said, grinning and making the group laugh out loud.

"Well, in his own way he is crazy, I suppose my brother is right though," Harry said, making Hermione shake her head.

"Boys," she muttered.

"But you love us!" Harry and Ron said, making her smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

October 24th

...

The first month of school passed fairly quickly, but October seemed to take forever. The weather outside was horrible, it rained almost all the time and the sun was almost never seen. Still as October 24th approached the trio were getting excited, they had their plan ready to go and even had a back-up plan. The teachers noticed their excitement but didn't say anything about it. Most of the staff knew of their older minds and put it down to that.

October 23 was unbearable, even though it was a Friday, they could barely contain their excitement. That night they went to bed, setting their alarms, although they were excited they knew a good night's sleep was for the best, they tried their hardest to relax. Finally, when the alarm woke them up, they got ready for the day ahead. When five o'clock arrived they split they bodies like Professor Flitwick had shown them and used the shadows to disappear.

When they reappeared, it was at England's national Quidditch field where other people were waiting, they signed up then waited to be called up.

"Edward Grim!" shouted the Captain of England's team.

Mounting his Nimbus, Harry zoomed up with all the elegance of a flier and came to a stop in front of the Captain, who looked at him with slight shock in his eyes then shook his head.

"Alright, you have to catch the snitch," he said then released a golden snitch, making Harry smirk. He zoomed after it and in the a matter of seconds returned with the golden snitch in his hand. The man looked at him shocked, then shook his head. "Release it and let it fly for a few seconds, then go after it," he said. Doing as he was told, Harry let the gold snitch go and watched as it flew away. When the Captain told him to go after it, he did as he was told and just two minutes later returned with the snitch. The man was in shock and couldn't say a thing, making Harry smirk.

"How old are you, kid?" he asked.

"Old enough for the reserve team, I'm eleven," He said making the man shake his head.

"How long have you been playing Quidditch?" he asked.

"Since I've been 5, secretly at home, mom didn't like that I flew, so I had to do it at night," he said, making the man shake his head.

"Alright, mate, go to the side and wait for our announcement," he said.

Doing as he was told he arrived at the side and relaxed. When it was Ron's turn, he watched as his best mate stopped the fifty balls sent his way, not even letting one get past him. He was then sent to wait with the rest and they talked until it was Hermione's turn.

Harry grinned when he remembered how they had gotten Hermione to fly. It was something every member of the Grim Reapers needed to know how to do. They also needed to know how to move swiftly, elegantly and with out fear. After a few weeks Hermione started to like flying even Quidditch since she felt her confidence in a broom rise.

They watched as she flew with the two other Chasers as they tried to get the Quaffle passed the Keeper. Hermione succeeded five times out of seven. She was then sent to them and they watched as the team tried unsuccessfully to find a Beater. Soon the Captain came over.

"Any of you want to try for Beater?" he asked and Ron looked at Harry.

"Come on, mate, you know Wood said you would be a good Beater," he whispered, making Harry grumble.

"Fine," he hissed then flew forward, making the the Captain smirk.

"You sure, kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, hand a bat over," he said and, as one came his way, he caught it and got into position.

Soon he was batting Bludgers out of the way, making the Quidditch team grin. After that he went back to his position in between his two best mates and waited. After a few minutes of conversation the team approached.

"Alright as we were only looking for four people who could replace a team member in case of an accident we are happy to say we found three," he said. "Edward Grim, Elisabeth Reaper and Bilius Sphinx," he said , making the trio cheer and high five each other. "You three, although you are young, are the new reserves for Chaser, Miss Reaper, Keeper, Mister Sphinx and for the two last positions Mister Grim," he said with a grin. "Everybody else can leave," he ordered and with grumblings they did so, leaving three grinning eleven-year-olds behind.

"Dude, please tell me those aren't your real names?" he asked when everybody was gone.

"No, they're pseudonyms, if our parents were to know we tried out they would murder us," Harry said, shaking his head and making the team laugh. "Hey it's a way to hide."

"I can't fault you," the Captain said. "Your real names will have to be on the documents but we won't know them until you tell us,"

"Great!" Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Here's the training scheduler, hopefully you three can get here," the Captain said.

"We have our ways don't worry," Ron said, grinning.

"Well then, why don't we get a shower then go out to celebrate. Welcome the three new team mates," the Captain said.

"I agree, Captain, but first we need to do introductions," a young girl said, smirking.

"Too right, Crissie," the Captain said. "My name's Andrew, Andrew Malfoy, please don't compare me to my uncle, Lucius Malfoy, I despise him and so did my father. I have always suspected that man of his murder," he hissed, making the trio blink in shock.

"Sure we won't, you are who you are, not what your family name is," Harry said, making him and some other smirk as well.

"Well, on the field it's Crystal Harp, I'm a Chaser like our dear Captain here. My real name is Audrey Black," a black haired girl said, grinning.

"I'm Katy Harpy, the last Chaser of the team," a small brunette said.

"The name's Alexander Evans, I'm the Keeper of the team," a big burly man said with a smile.

"Hi, the name' Emmett Carper, I'm the Seeker," a small green haired guy said.

"I'm Cory Blacstorm, Beater," a big man with blond hair said.

"I'm Christopher, but call me Chris, I'm the other Beater," another blond haired man said.

"Nice to meet you all," the trio said, grinning.

"Alright, split up, we'll wash up then dinner, our treat. It's the way we welcome newcomers to the team," the Captain said, smirking. "Now let's go," he said and soon they all flew down to the ground and went to the changing rooms.

Getting into a hot shower, Harry felt his body relax and smirked. This was going to be amazing, playing professional Quidditch and all. He couldn't believe that he would be taking two positions, Seeker and Beater. Shaking his head, he washed up then stepped out. After drying of he got dressed in a pair of black jeans and an emerald green t-shirt. After that he spiked his hair and relaxed again, waiting for the others to come out. Ron was next to come out and get dressed, he was wearing black jeans with a red t-shirt.

"Well, mate, we did it," he said, grinning and sitting down beside Harry.

"Yeah, we're professional Quidditch players now," Harry said, smirking.

"Well, mate, I say we go and have some fun," Ron said, making his friend laugh.

"Agreed," Harry said.

Before long the rest of the guys were dressed and ready to go. When they left the dressing room they found the girls waiting for them, all dressed perfectly. Grinning, they all left to go to a restaurant. When they arrived , the Trio found itself looking at an Italian Restaurant. Walking in, they were led to a table and soon ordered their food.

"So you three, tell us a bit about youselves. What do you like, dislike hobbies and stuff?" Andrew asked.

"Well, I like the darkness and shall take over your mind," Harry said completely serious, making them look at him in shock, but then he grinned and they burst out laughing.

"I like you, kid, you got humor," Katy said, making him smirk.

"What's life without humor," he said. "Anyway, I like Quidditch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, hanging out with my friends and having fun," he said. "I dislike stuck up people with no idea of what they are talking about, I dislike people who think they are better than others and I hate, absolutely hate, Dark Lords and Ladies," he said, making the older Quidditch players blink.

"We're much like him, but I like Transfiguration and Chess," Ron said, grinning.

"Same here, but I like Charms and reading," Hermione finished for them.

"Well, you three seem close, suppose you guys have known each other for a while,"Katy said.

"Yeah, we're best friends and we've been through a lot together," Harry said, smiling at his two best friends.

...

Arriving back at the school people were surprised to see the trio walking to their room as if they were floating on air. Of course they ignored them and continued on, while the teachers looked at them a little worried. When the trio arrived in their room, they changed and relaxed on their beds.

"Bloody hell, I don't think I've had that much fun in years," Ron whispered.

"I know, it was amazing how they got us into that dance club, so much fun," Hermione said.

"Let's make sure this is another secret we don't tell our parents', they'll have our hides," Harry said, shuddering at the thought.

"Merlin help us if they were to find out before we could get away," Hermione said, a horrified look in her eyes.

"Then we take this secret to at least our seventh year!" Ron said brightly, earning him cheers of approval.

...

Two months later

...

Harry sighed as he made himself comfortable on his chair. It was the second day of the tournament and all of the students were seated. The single dueling had gone well yesterday, Harry had, of course, won every match. The duels with Ron and Hermione had been tough, but they had been great battles. Now it was the team dueling and the students were looking at them with worry on their faces. Nobody was really ready to duel with them, some were very arrogant and stated because they were with there team, they could wipe the floor with them; of course most of them were the snotty nosed rich kids that thought themselves better then everybody. Finally the tournament started and the first teams were announced.

"Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter vs. Alexandra Leblanc, Vivian Stars and Damien Stone," the Headmistress said, smiling.

Getting to their feet, they went up and just stood there. When the other group arrived, they looked quite nervous and Harry smirked. Suddenly the horn blew and they started.

"Expel..." Alexandra started but Harry cut her of with a wordless spell that caused her to fly off the stage. Before the other two could counter, Hermione and Ron had done the same and they were out.

Soon battles continued on like that, every time Ron, Hermione and Harry would fight they would win because it soon became glaringly obvious that they were very powerful and talented as a team. The teachers along with the Headmistress were impressed and by the time they got to seventh years the trio were having a blast it seemed. Soon the tournament was over and only the trio was left standing, so the Headmistress decided to have a little extra fun.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I suppose you all noticed that these three are very hard to beat," she said, giving the three eleven-year-olds smiles. "Well, I think it would be a good battle to see them face of against a set of teachers," she continued, making every student look at her as if she were crazy. "Professor White, Professor Nightwind and Professor Snoof, please step forward," she said, motioning to the three grinning Professors. Those grins instantly fell away to let looks of horror as they looked at each other, then at the three grinning teenagers in front of them.

"You're not afraid of three little eleven-year-olds, are you Professors?" Hermione asked innocently, making them gulp.

"No, we're afraid of three little monsters," Professor Snoof said, making the three smirk evilly.

With big sighs the three teachers soon stood and made their way to the stage. When they took their positions they knew instantly that they were in big trouble, because they may have been older than the three eleven-year-old's, but these three had faced war together, not only that but they had been trained like the best Aurors by Alastor Moody. Suddenly the horn went off and they just stood there, not knowing what the trio would do.

"What's wrong, Professors, scared?" Ron asked, smirking.

"You three know what you're capable of and we know as well, do you think we are that stupid?" Professor Nightwind asked.

"No, I suppose you would know what we are like in fights," Hermione said, smiling.

"How we like to play around," Ron said, smirking.

"How we like to fool around," Hermione continued.

"But most of all how we like to trick our opponents," they both said, making them pale.

Suddenly, before they knew what was happening, a set of icy hands wrapped around them, causing them to gasp. It was damn cold and they just noticed Harry giving them a sly grin.

"We hate you!" they shouted, making the trio laugh.

"Sure you do," Hermione said.

Suddenly Professor Nightwind melted the hands and the real duel started. Spells were exchanged along with Elemental attacks. Suddenly Harry and Hermione clasped hands, making the three teachers freeze. What were they doing? Before anybody could say a thing lightening smash not far from the Professors, causing them to fly backwards. Harry and Ron clasped hands and the three teachers were encased in a wood-like doom that then turned into vines and wrapped around the shell-shocked teachers.

"The winners are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley!" the Headmistress announced, a look of shock and pride in her eyes. "Well done, you three, Elemental merging is quite advanced and difficult to do," she said.

"Thank you, Professor," they all said brightly then let the vines disappear, letting the three teachers stand on shaky legs

"Storm, and wood, the three of you are really good," Professor White said, shaking her head.

"Thank you, Professor," they said again, still grinning like idiots and making the three Professors role their eyes at them.

"Kids," Professor Nightwind muttered, making them grin.

...

The next morning came fast and Harry woke up to urgent tapping at his window. Looking over he saw Hedwig at the window with a big box. Getting up, he went over and let her in. She flew over to his bed and he untied the box so that she could rest. Carefully he took the note and started to read.

_Son, _

_ I was able to get your mom to make you one! Have fun!_

_Dad_

Grinning, he opened the box to see a beautiful round chocolate brown cake inside it. Laughing joyfully he summoned some plates and forks then placed a piece of cake on each plate.

"Hermione! Ron, you guys want cake!" he shouted, waking them up.

"What are you talking about, cake?" Hermione asked then spotted the cake and drool started to fall from her mouth.

"Cake," Harry said, handing a plate to each of them and digging into his own.

"Damn, this is good," Ron moaned, making Harry and Hermione laugh.

Soon after finishing the cake, they put the rest of the cake away in a safe place and then got dressed. From there they left for class. The entire day went well for them, classes went on as usual although most people were still speaking about the dueling tournament and about how they had beat three of the Professors. Professors seemed to have been pushing them harder since then, although the trio didn't really notice. Before they knew it, days had gone by and then a month and finally the last part of the tournament was happening and they all found themselves in a forest with packs on their back. They had only been able to pack a few things but it was alright, all they had to do was survive in the forest for three days and then find their way back to the school safely.

Right now the trio were in the middle of the forest sitting on the ground, taking stock of what they had with them

"Six blankets, some medical things, a change of clothes and that's about it," Ron said, making the other two sigh.

"Alright then, lets start with a plan, things from back from our past are going to come in handy," Harry said softly.

"Lets not make it on the ground, its too obvious," Hermione whispered to herself then blushed. "By it I meant a shelter," she said while the other two laughed softly.

"Good idea Mione. So in the trees would be a good place, like a tree-house," he said thoughtfully.

"If we use our Elemental combinations we can build a tree-house far enough up in the trees that nobody will see us, plus we can make it so vines fall like curtains, blocking us from even more views," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Then lets get to work," Hermione said, smiling, then she and Ron clasped hands and started to concentrate while Harry stood guard.

After haft an hour Harry replaced Hermione and they continued. When everything was done they went up to the tree-house with a little bit of help from Harry's Wind Elemental. Finally when they arrived they started to set themselves up in the little house they had made to protect them from nature. The place wasn't big but perfect for three people to stay in for three nights. There was one big concave hole that would fit all three of them after they covered it with leafs and vines then their blankets which would make their bed. After that they got to work on making a fire, Ron used a little bit of Elemental magic to get the fire going while Harry, using the shadows as a means to hide himself, hunted for rabbits. Finally an hour after he had left he returned to the tree-house carrying three rabbits, some water and a few vegetables.

"I got us some rabbits, water and some vegetables. It started to rain not long ago so I thought a nice stew would perhaps do us well," Harry said as he set everything down.

"Great idea mate, we were able to create wooden bowls and stuff, I'm sure we can make a stew," Ron said brightly.

"Then lets get to work, I'll go skin the rabbits," he said.

"Alright."

After about an hour they had the stew on the go and only had to wait for it to actually cook. They were doing quite well if you asked them; a storm had started outside, but the shelter they had made had saved them from it. Thunder boomed just as lightning lit the sky. It was quite a sight and the trio were worried about the tree getting hit by lightning. So Harry did the only thing he knew would work, he created a ward around the surrounding trees so that they wouldn't get hit by lightning, if they did then it would appear as though the trees had been burnt to a crisp but the trees would actually be in perfect condition and they would be safe. Soon the stew was ready and they started to eat. It wasn't much but they had learned in the past or what would have been the future that sometimes you have to make do with the things you're given. After eating dinner they got into the one bed, after all it was better to stay warm than to have your own bed. Plus they had done this plenty of times when Harry had his nightmares. Carefully they wrapped themselves in the blankets and went to sleep after Harry put a warning spell around the place and Hermione an alarm spell that would wake them but nobody else.

...

"How is everything going with the students?" the Headmistress asked her staff.

"For the most part good, they have all found shelter but we should be prepared to treat colds and even some flus," one Professor with purple hair said.

"One group though we can't find," Professor White said, making the Headmistress look at her worriedly.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley," Professor White said, making the Headmistress sigh with relief.

"I can trust my gut that those three are safe, they are a great team and great friends. Plus they have very good minds.," the Headmistress said smiling.

"I think we all know who's going to win the tournament, Headmistress, the point was to see teamwork and if you would be caught during war, if you ever had to go into hiding that is," a professor with blond hair said.

"Yes, I know, those three are very good students, I must say," the Headmistress whispered. "Alright everybody, get back out there, Samantha, Damien, Filius and Crystal, please stay behind," she said.

As soon as the other Professors left, the small group started to talk about the trio, after all they knew about the trio's secret.

"I have to say I didn't think they could hide this well," Professor Damien Nightwind said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Those three are very capable, I have seen their abilities first hand," Filius said, making the others look at him.

"Do tell, Filius, Yuri really didn't go into details about their] abilities and such," the Headmistress said.

"Well for starters, and I don't think those three plan to hide it for very long, they are Animagi," he said, making them gasp.

"When did they do that?" Professor White asked.

"Well, back in the no longer future, they were, I think, fifteen when they did it, shocked the living daylight out of not only Minerva but the other Order of the Phoenix members when they found out. That's also where they get there nickname from, the Grimly trio. In the beginning anyway. Now they have formed a secret organization of their own since Albus wouldn't let them in the Order of the Phoenix even though they proved themselves and Fawkes agreed to them being part of the Order. Their own organization was called the Grim Reapers and they were a very formidable team to fight, back then they had killed over fifty of Voldemort's Death Eaters, each," he told them, making them gasp. "Of course we didn't know it was them, thought they were older, graduates actually, and encouraged them. When Molly Weasley found out that her three of hers sons, her daughter and her adoptive daughter and son were part of the group but also it's founders in Harry, Hermione and Ron's case, she flipped. I must say I never ever saw Molly Weasley so pale and yet so angry at the same time. Still, back then they had a hid-out and the trio normally went there along with the rest of their little group to hide from the bickering of the Order. Only a handful of Order members would actually acknowledge them as fighters and capable fighters at that," he said with a smile.

"Filius, how powerful are they?" the Headmistress asked.

"I don't know, we were never able to find out and they never told us. It seemed that they had been secretly training themselves since after second year. I think they said that, if every bloody year they had to fight for their lives and the lives of the students at Hogwarts then they had to be ready. That is why they trained so hard, they didn't want to let anybody die. I think that was Harry," he said, scratching his chin while the others looked at each other with wide eyes.

...

The next few days weren't as hard for the trio as they should have been. Perhaps it was because they had been on the run at one point during the war and the thought that now they weren't was a blessing. It felt like camping and they each did their parts. Now after three days they had to make their way back to the castle which would be simple because Hermione, thanks to her animagus form, was able to look over the land and spot the Academy. Now in their Animagus forms they were racing through the forest. Harry kept to the shadows, after all a Grim wasn't normally found in a forest, now was it.

After a few hours of travel they finally arrived. Going to the school, they arrived in the entrance hall just as the Headmistress appeared. When she saw Harry she paled, but suddenly he shook the water off himself and turned back into his eleven-year-old self.

"Harry James Potter, don't scare me like that!" she shrieked, making the group laugh.

"Sorry, Headmistress, but do you like Death?" he asked, making her blink.

"Death?" she asked.

"Yes, I called it Death because it suited it. Hermione is Claws, while Ron is Blazers," he said.

"I see, well then lets get you three to the Infirmary, we don't need to have sick people running around," she said, making them grin.

Following their Headmistress, they arrived in the Hospital Wing and were lead to beds. As the Headmistress left to get the Nurse, the trio got themselves comfortable. When the Nurse and Headmistress returned it was to see the trio fast asleep under the blankets. Shaking their heads, they changed their clothes into pyjamas then tucked them in.

"They may be strong, but they are still children," the Nurse said while the Headmistress thought something different.

'They may be adults in there minds, souls and magic but their bodies are far from that,' shaking her head, she had the nurse check them over for anything and everything. When she was given the Ok, she left with Hermione, Ron and Harry levitating in front of her. Arriving at their rooms, she walked in and blinked. She had never been in their rooms before and it was a complete shock to the system to see them now. Placing them on their beds, she vaguely noticed that they all slept in the same room, still that wasn't the most important part. The most important part were the wanted posters, maps and other things all over the walls. The bookshelves were packed with books of all kinds, advanced Elemental books, magical books, even Muggle strategy books. Then she noticed a chess set, it was a beautiful set made of white and black stone, each piece was different and not at all like the normal chess pieces. The king of the black pieces actually seemed to resemble a haft snake/ haft man with no nose and no hair. It's eyes were also red for some reason. The Queen though was a woman with wild hair and even though she made of stone, she seemed to have an insane air to her. On the white side of the board though the King seemed to be a much older and stronger Harry Potter while the Queen was a young woman with long blood-red hair. Who ever she was, she wasn't her as Hermione. It amazed the Headmistress how much these three students had hidden from the world. Still she noticed a few things that every child would have in their room. Hermione had a few stuffed animals on her bed. The brooms of each of them were proudly displayed on a wall, Harry's Nimbus 2000 was at the top and seemed to glow. Finally satisfied with her inspection, she left the room, closing the door behind her silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fight!

...

Looking at the broom in his hands, Harry Potter felt nervousness fill his body. The weather was horrible today, but it was still a wonderful day for him. Today he was going to play, as part of the English national team, his first Professional Quidditch match. He would be playing Beater because Chris was sick with the flu. Of course Harry was nervous. Although they had been training for a while, Harry had never played a real Quidditch match as Beater. He was naturally a Seeker. Gripping his bat, he looked up as Cory came over, smiling at him.

"Don't worry, mate, you'll do good, I believe in you. I know you're worried because your natural position is Seeker, but I know you'll be able to do just as well as a Beater," the large blond man said, making Harry smile.

"Thanks, Cory, I suppose it doesn't help that this is my first Professional Quidditch Match," he said, laughing softly.

"Too true mate, too true." Cory said, grinning.

After while the man left and Harry was alone again. Looking down at his broom once again, he smiled. He would do well, McGonagall was with him in spirit enlist, she had always cheered him on, even when he disobeyed her. Yes, he would do well. Standing up, he followed the team to the doors and stood beside Cory. From that point on he would think and act like a Beater, not like a Seeker, he would prove that he could do just as good a job as a Beater then he did as a Seeker.

"Alright, people, let's show them how England plays Quidditch!" Andrew shouted, making them cheer.

Suddenly the doors opened and they mounted their brooms. The noise from the crowd was amazing, much louder than the students at Hogwarts had ever cheered. At the count of three they flew up into the sky and everything fell away. The teams were announced and then they took their positions. The referee arrived in the middle and then with one movement let all the balls loose, soon they were on their way, racing through the air.

Harry made sure to do as he was told to do by the Captain, keep an eye out for the Bludgers. Spotting one going for their Seeker, he went over and smashed his bat against it, sending the thing towards the enemy Chaser. During the entire game he hit the Bludgers out of the way, aiming them at the other team's players.

...

To say the locker rooms were crazy was an understatement, they were wild. England had won the match thanks to Harry's good hit towards the opposing] Seeker. The team had been very impressed with his Beater abilities and each time they passed by him, they clapped him on the back. Harry himself had a grin on his face from the game, he hadn't played such a great game since his sixth year at Hogwarts. After taking showers and getting dressed, they gathered together and left the room. What happened next Harry was not really used to, flashes went off on all sides and suddenly he was being covered from everybody. Harry thanked Merlin that he had used some magic and changed his hair color to light brown and his eyes to light blue. Finally getting free from the crowed, they left to celebrate with everybody. Ron and Hermione soon talked in in congratulated him and he grinned brightly at them.

Later when the three returned to school they went to their rooms. When they arrived Harry bounced on his bed, making the other two grin.

"You know, mate, it seems like you're in heaven.," Ron said while Hermione got them some of the cake Harry's father had sent about two days ago.

"I am damn close, Ron, damn close.," he said, accepting the piece of cake and eating it while moaning. "Now I'm in heaven.," he whispered, making them laugh.

Finally after a few minutes Harry noticed the letters on his bed. Taking them, he looked at the hand writing and recognized it immediately as his family's. Taking the first letter, he started to read.

_Harry!_

_ I miss you so much_,_ big brother, Rose is being so annoying I__couldn't have been that annoying. I can't w__ait__ for you to get back this year, but guess what I'm starting at Hogwarts next year. I can't wait_,_ it's going to be so exciting! Well everything is going well here, mom is worried like always, __I__ swear she's like a mother hen. Dad_,_ well_,_ he and uncle Sirius are just like before and I am completely bored_

_Hope your doing alright,_

_Your little sister,_

_Mia_

"I forgot that Mia starts at Hogwarts next year.," Harry said with a sigh.

"Damn, during the Heir of Slytherin year, Ginny will have to keep an eye on that damn book. Hopefully she gets it and gives it to us to destroy.," Ron said with a sigh.

"If she doesn't get it, she knows what to look for.," Hermione said softly.

"True, but still it will be harder next year if she doesn't get the god damned thing.," Harry muttered then took the next letter.

_Harry!_

_ Mia is being so mean to me. I wish you were here to make her stop. All she can do is talk about how she's going to go to Hogwarts next year and everything. It gets boring really fast. Anyway_,_ did dad send you that cake__?__ I hope he did because it's really good and you would be missing out on a lot if you didn't have any. Uncle Remus came not long ago and played with me. I was so happy to have somebody to play with. I can't w__ait__ for you to get back_,_ big brother_,_ I miss you. _

_Rose_

"Sometimes I wonder how I can survive this, those two sisters of mine are crazy.," Harry said with a sigh.

"Little sisters can be that way.," Ron said, smirking.

Shaking his head, Harry took up the next letter, this time a letter from his mother. Opening it, he started to read.

_Dear Harry, _

_ It seems too empty without at least one of my boys here. I wish you would have come home for Christmas this year but next year I suppose would be another chance. I do have good news though. The summer after next year we are going to the Evans family reunion. My sister will be there along with my parents. You only ever met them once because of the war and although it's been over for so long, they haven't been able to come back to England because of all the things they've been up to in America. Now they are moving back to England and get this, not far from w__here__ we live. Now you'll be able to meet them. Of course Sirius and Remus will be coming and you're allowed to bring two friends. Just you wait_,_ Harry_,_ you'll have plenty of fun and will__get to meet some family._

_How are your classes going? Did you like the cake, your father and sisters keep talking about it._

_I love you,_

_Lily_

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" He screamed, horror on his face, making his two friends jump.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Family reunion and it's not the Potter one, its the Evans!" he moaned, making them blink. "Petunia will be there with her family, to, it's not this summer but the one after that.," he whispered dejectedly.

"Poor you, mate.," Ron said but then gulped when he saw Harry's eyes.

"I can bring two friends, and you both are coming.," he hissed, making them pale.

"Ok.," they squeaked.

...

two weeks later

...

It was night time as the trio got up and looked around themselves. Quietly and quickly they got ready. Then as a group they disappeared with the shadows only to arrive in Hogsmead. Walking towards the meeting place they arrived and looked around. The cave they were in was the one Sirius had used to hide in when he had been on the run from the Ministry. A few minutes later Ginny and Luna arrived with the other members of the Grim Reapers. Ginny tackled Harry in a hug as she saw him.

"Oh, Harry, I missed you so much.," she whispered but suddenly Harry kissed her, making her moan.

"Missed you too, love.," he whispered, hugging her.

"Alright, let's get to talking, we don't have a lot of time.," Draco said, taking a seat.

Following his example they soon got to talking. First thing to talk about was the happenings at Hogwarts.

"Well, it's certain that the Stone is actually there.," Draco said. "The Headmaster announced that the third floor is banned," he continued. "Now we know that McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick know about the stone and the person who wants to get it. They have tried to get him to see what they were talking about but the Headmaster doesn't believe them," he said.

"We can trust Professor Flitwick.," Harry said, making them look at him.

"Yuri told him about us. She thought that we would need one adult who could tell what's going on instead," he clarified.

"Alright then, I should tell you about the troll incident, I don't think your brother did.," Neville said with a sigh.

"The troll, what the hell happened?" he asked worried.

"This time somebody got hurt, your brother tried to save his friend but it was only because Neville Neville was there that they weren't killed.," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Damn.," Harry muttered.

"He got a Howler from your mother and it wasn't pretty, of course I did as well but that's beside the point.," Neville said, smirking.

"Good job, just out of curiosity, Gryffindor's Quidditch team?" he asked.

"Well, we got a fourth year playing right now, he isn't that good but it's the best we could do.," Fred said with a sigh.

"Damn.," Harry said with a sigh.

"Ok, onto more depressing things, we know Voldemort is behind Quirrel's head.," Draco said.

"The crystals are active around them.," he said.

"Alright, then we will strike soon," he said. "Plus, I think the Teachers are going to try something after all they know when Quirrel will try to take the stone and try and stop it."

"I agree.," Ginny said softly.

"What else do we need to do?" Neville asked.

"We need to continue as we have, don't give them a reason to think that we are from the future that was.," Harry said.

"Alright then, if that's all we should really be going back.," Draco said.

"Got it."

Soon they they went their separate ways and returned to their schools and homes. Arriving at Nature Academy the trio slumped on their beds and let sighs leave their lips.

"When do we strike?" Hermione asked.

"After tomorrow, we can't go on the day it really happened because I think the teachers are going to do that.," Harry said softly.

"Alright then, after tomorrow it is.," Ron said, laying down on his bed.

"Goodnight, you guys, we should rest, sneaking into Hogwarts on a Saturday is going to be hell.," Harry said softly.

...

"Let us start this meeting.," Minerva McGonagall said as she looked at all the people gathered around the room, all of the adults that had come from the future that would not be. They were all seated around a round table. "Now, the first order of business is simple, the Stone is at Hogwarts and we need a plan to get it.," she said.

"Voldemort won't try to get it for a few weeks.," Severus said. "When that happens myself, you and Filius will be there to stop him.," he continued.

"I agree, this time we must because Harry, Ron and Hermione are not going to do it.," the Deputy Headmistress said with a sigh. It still hurt to think that they didn't have three of their most powerful fighters in their ranks.

"I wonder if things would be different if they were here?" Charlie said with a sigh.

"I know they would be, those three would be fighting tooth and nail to help us," Minerva said. "Then if we didn't let them they would just do it anyway.," she continued with a soft laugh. "Now what next, right, next year we have the ponce of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher coming. The fake will, of course, be revealed to the world and not obliviated.,"

"But what are we going to do about the snake, only Harry could get in there with his abilities as a Parcelmouth," Bill said. "Plus, we don't know where the entrance is, he never told us.," He finished, making the group sigh.

"I know, and I haven't been able to find it either.," Minerva said softly. "We have searched and searched, but nothing is coming up.," she continued. "How those three figured it out is beyond me.,"

"Well, Harry didn't really tell anybody, they just raced off into danger, plus he wasn't very trusting. Do you think Potter has the ability to speak parselmouth?" Severus Snape asked.

"I don't know, the boy is nothing like his brother, but I suppose he wouldn't, after all he has been raised by Lily and James.," she said with a sigh.

"Yes, but he is the boy-who-lived now so we need him.," Arthur said. "I know this is wrong to think, but that boy will have to do what we can't" he continued.

"I know, we will have to start pushing him, up to date he isn't even like his brother. Harry was better than this.," Minerva said, shaking her head.

...

Waking up the next morning, Harry felt more relaxed. Stretching, he got up and made his way to the bathroom. There he turned the shower on and went to the mirror. Looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes widened at what he saw. His hair wasn't untidy anymore. It now fell in soft straight strands down his head. Suddenly he noticed something else, his skin wasn't as dark as before.

"Damn, my Elementals are changing my appearance.," he whispered, touching his hair and finding that it felt wonderful and soft.

Shaking his head, he got undressed and went to climb into the shower when something else caught his attention. Turning his back to the mirror, he frowned when he saw thin black marks covering his back quite randomly. Shaking his head, he climbed into the shower and started to wash up. After that he just stood there.

Tomorrow they would see Hogwarts for the first time in years, he knew they would get emotional. Who wouldn't, it had been their home for so many years before, especially for him.

Sighing, he left the shower and dried off then wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his closet. Finding some clothes, he got dressed then re-entered the bedroom where he noticed that Hermione and Ron weren't in bed anymore.

"Must be in the shower." He muttered softly.

Going over to his bookshelf, he took out a book on Guardian summons and looked it over. Finally Hermione and Ron came out and they left for breakfast.

"So what do we have today?" Ron asked as he took a bite from his food.

"We have Guardian summons classes," Hermione answered. "In-between them we have Potions, History of Magic and a free period.,"

"Alright, then it should be a good day, tomorrow though is an entirely different matter," Harry said as he ate a piece of bacon.

"Yeah, tomorrow is going to be a pain in the arse." Ron said with a sigh.

"Well, we should get to class.," Harry said, standing up.

The other two followed and they left the eating hall for their first class. When they arrived they took seats and waited for class to start. Suddenly the teacher walked in and grinned.

"Alright class, today we are going to try a summoning," he said, walking to the front of the class.

"Remember your Elemental Summonings are extremely powerful, but you are all in the advanced classes for a reason, so let's start. Potter, you first.," Professor Nightmare said. "Follow me,"

Standing up, Harry followed his teacher into a room while he decided on what Elemental to summon with. Finally he chose to summon his wind Elemental guardian . Focusing his Wind Elemental around him he let his eyes glow and suddenly whispered his Guardian's name.

"Silverfang!"

Suddenly a tornado formed around Harry and when it disappeared there beside him stood a magnificent creature. It stood on all four legs like a panther, its fangs were like those of a saber tooth tiger, its fur resembled that of a tiger but it was whitish silver and stunning black. On its forehead was a large white gem and its front paws had long and quite large white claws. Around its tail was a single gold ring with runes engraved into it, the same ring, yet much bigger, was around the beast's front paws.

"Meet Silverfang, my Wind Elemental Summoning," he said while looking at the beast beside him.

"For how long have you and your two friends been able to do this, Harry?" Professor Nightmare asked while shaking his head.

"About a month now.," Harry said, a small blush on his cheek.

"Alright, I suppose you have one for your Shadow Elemental as well as your water one.," he said.

"Yes, sir.," Harry answered.

"Alright, go out and tell Hermione to come in," he said.

"Sure thing, sir. Silverfang, thank you for coming.," he said brightly.

"No problem, Harry.," Silverfang said then disappeared.

Harry left the room and made his way to his seat while telling Hermione that it was her turn. The brunette stood and went towards the office, a smile on her lips as she did so. Harry then sat down and relaxed, closing his eyes and putting his feet on top of the table.

As class went by Harry relaxed while mentally going through all the spells he knew for tomorrow. Of course they would have to wear black cloaks to hide their identities, plus they would have to make sure to have a plan to get out.

Finally class ended and they made their] way towards the Potions class room. When they arrived, they took their seats and waited for their teacher to start the class.

"Alright, today we aren't doing any potions, we are doing a project.," Professor Snoof said brightly. "We shall be going to the library and there each and every one of you will be given a potion to research. It is a solo project and must have at least four pages.," she continued, making them groan. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Let's get going.,"

Gathering their things, they left the class room and went to the library. Arriving, they went to a table and accepted their potions.

"What do you guys have?" Harry asked.

"I got the Draught of Living Death.," Ron said, shaking his head.

"I got the Elixir to Induce Euphoria.," Hermione said.

"Yeah, well I got Felix Felicis.," Harry muttered, making his two friends wince. They didn't really like remembering their sixth year at Hogwarts, after all it was then that the war had gone down the drain with the death of their beloved Headmaster.

The trio knew that the war had been lost the moment that man had died. They had tried their best, but the loss of their most loved hero had caused many people to go to the dark for protection and a lot more to flee the country. Yes, it had been a nightmare back then.

"Merlin, I hate this potion.," Harry muttered, shaking his head then he got to work, finding some books on it.

"You could always ask Professor Snoof for another.," Hermione said.

"What and tell the Professor, this potion reminds me too much of the war that is to come, about the death of my mentor, can I have another one please. No, it's not the way of a Gryffindor or of a Potter.," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Fine, then let's] get to work.," Hermione said, walking to the potion section with the other two trailing behind her.

Arriving, they found what they needed and started to take the best books for their potions and returned to their table. From there they started to go through them while writing things down on sheets of parchment. When class ended, they took out the books they needed and left for their dorm to dump their things. After that they left for lunch. Arriving in the Eating Hall, they went to their table and sat down.

"So we got a free period now, don't we?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we do, what are we going to do though, I mean, prepare for tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Prepare for what?" A soft voice asked, making them turn to see the Headmistress standing behind them.

"Headmistress, we..." Hermione started but was stopped by Professor White.

"Why don't you three follow us.," she said softly. "It's better if we speak in the Headmistress Office.," she continued.

"Alright.," Ron said with a gulp.

Standing from their chairs, they left the Eating Hall and followed the four Professors to the Headmistress' Office. Once there they all took their seats and the three students looked at their hands.

"You three don't need to be ashamed as you must know that we know all about you three and your friends. Please, what are you planning for tomorrow?" the Headmistress asked.

"We're going to sneak into Hogwarts.," Hermione said.

"We can't do it like the first time we saved the stone. The Professors are going to be there and they can't know about us just yet.," Harry said.

"So if we go tomorrow then we can evade them.," Ron finished.

"I see, so tomorrow you will be sneaking into Hogwarts. well, I suppose it is a good thought, but how are you going to do it?" the Headmistress asked.

"We have our ways, Professor, a map of Hogwarts and past experiences.," Harry said, smirking.

"I see, well, I suppose I can't stop you, it is what you were sent back to do and Yuri would have my head if I stopped you.," the Headmistress said with a laugh. "Just make sure you are not caught.," she said seriously.

"Will do, Headmistress, will do.," the trio said brightly.

After a few more words, the trio left the Headmistress's Office and went to their room. From there they took the map and opened it on Harry's bed then cut off a piece of cake. After that they started to memorize the way towards the third hallway. Soon though they had to go to History of Magic. They walked into the class and took their seats at the back of the room.

Since they would be talking about the last war against Voldemort, today they were just listening, but as the war was described to them they sighed. Suddenly they arrived at a secret organization led by Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor, they are called the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione said, making them look at her.

"Pardon? the Professor asked.

"Albus Dumbledore led the Order of the Phoenix into battle, I thought everybody knew about them.," Harry said.

"Yes, well anyway.," the Professor said then he continued with the war, yet the trio just zoned the man out.

Finally class ended and the trio went to their Magical Guardian Summoning class. When they walked in, they found their Professor waiting for them.

"I see you three have arrived.," the Professor said brightly.

"Yes, sir, what are we doing today?" Ron asked.

"Well, I thought I would have you guys try and summon your Magical Guardians.," he answered. "I know you three won't have trouble with it, you three seem to fly through magical things.,"

"Thank you, Professor.," they said with smiles on their faces.

As students started to arrive the trio went to their seats and sat down. From there they listened as their teacher told the class what he had told them and watched the class's reaction.

"Alright, why don't we start with you, Harry. Come down and let's see what you can do.," he said cheerfully.

Smiling, Harry walked down and let his magic flow around him as he closed his eyes. Suddenly darkness was around him and animals appeared. He knew just which one to chose. The grim would scare too many, same with the tiger.

"I hope you're ready to show yourself, Star.," he said and a hum was his only reply.

Suddenly the darkness disappeared and he grinned.

"Star, make your wonderful entrance, please.," he whispered and suddenly in a flash of light a phoenix appeared. The phoenix was a magnificent with white and gold feathers.

"My word, Harry.," the Professor whispered softly.

"This is Star.," he said as the Phoenix went to his arm, crooned softly.

"Very beautiful, Harry, you may return to your seat.," the Professor said cheerfully.

Doing as he was told, Harry went to his seat and Hermione was next. Her own magical summon was a small dog, it was pure white with blue eyes.

"This is Snuffles.," Hermione said brightly.

"Well done, Hermione. Ron, you're next.," the Professor said happily.

Walking over to the Professor, Ron sighed, Harry had gone for peaceful, while Hermione had gone for cute. He had a choice, go dark and gloomy or dangerous. Smirking, he closed his eyes and suddenly there beside him was a magnificent, haft-grown tiger appeared.

"This is Rogue.," he introduced, making the class gulp.

"Well done, Ron.," the Professor said brightly.

Soon other students went up, but only one was able to summon a Guardian and they were dismissed when the bell rang with the order to practice. Since that was their last class, they went to their rooms, Star still on Harry's arm, and put their things away. From there they left for supper and then returned to their rooms to prepare for their trip tomorrow. Since tomorrow was important, they made sure to go to bed early and set their alarms.

...

Four o'clock arrived and the alarm went off,] waking the three eleven-year-olds. Grudgingly they looked at each other and started to get dressed. They would wear black for the mission, so that they blended into the shadows much better. After putting their cloaks on, they looked at each other and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Stone

...

It had been years since they had seen Hogwarts and just looking at it right there was breathtaking. Harry felt the warmth of the castle fill his soul and smiled.

"It looks so much better when there isn't a war going on outside of it," Hermione whispered softly.

"Yeah," Ron and Harry said.

"Let's go, you two, we should go and get the stone before students wake up," Harry said, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head and disappearing into the shadows.

Thanks to the shadows it was easy to get into Hogwarts sadly even though they wanted to feel as if they were part of Hogwarts again; as if they were students at their old school. They had to walk in the shadows of the hallways until they reached the third floor. They just couldn't take the chance of being discovered. Before long they arrived and unlocked the door then stepped in, they avoided Fluffy and went down the trapdoor with the help of the shadows. Going through the deadly Devils Snare this time thanks to Hermione giving a blast of light that made them clear a paht and went towards the key room were Harry looked longingly at the broom, but then they skipped to the Chest board.

"Should we play it or skip it," Ron asked.

"We don't want anybody to know that we were down here, we have no choice but to skip it," Hermione said sadly.

"Perhaps we can ask Minnie if we can play it when we reveal ourselves," Harry said, making Ron grin.

"Great idea, mate," he said brightly.

Going through the shadows, they skipped the troll and the potion and arrived in the room where the Mirror was. The only thing was there was no Mirror.

"Shit what the hell do we do now. I mean since Harry didn't find the mirror Dumbledore didn't need to move it down here. That means he didn't have to hide the stone in it." Ron exclaimed making Harry and Hermione groan.

"Bloody old man, this just got complicated. What do you think we should do?" Harry asked while he paced the length of the room.

"I don't know I mean this was unexpected but what why would they go through all that if the stone wasn't even here. The stone should be here because they put all the traps." Hermione explained making Harry smile.

"Okay then split up. Look everywhere. Think of everything." Harry ordered then walked to one wall.

Fallowing suit Hermione and Ron started to look around. They were looking at the walls when suddenly Harry shouted in triamph causing them to run over.

"You found it?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. I mean this stone. It's different the others it has a mark on it." Harry answered as he touched the stone that was in the center of the room. The stone had three lines on it.

"It must be some sort of code." Hermione whispered softly.

"I agree what sort of code I don't know." Ron sighed as he sat down to look at the symbol.

Meanwhile Hermione stood and started to pace back and forth. She had seen that symbol before. She knew it, she knew it from her past. Suddenly her eyes brightened and she turned to Harry.

"Was that were the Mirror had been?" She asked.

"Yes, the exact place why?" Harry asked.

"That symbol, it means what you had just told me. To want but not to use. It means that." She explained making Harry's eyes widen.

"Okay let's try this." Harry whispered as he closed his eyes and started to concentrate. Suddenly a beautiful red stone appeared in his hands making Ron and Hermione smirk.

"Perfect now lets go." Ron declared.

"Should we look around a little bit, I mean we haven't seen this place in a long time," Hermione said.

"The Diadem is in Hogwarts," Harry said. "I'll go get it, you guys, want to look through the Room of Requirements?"

"Sure," Ron said.

They made their way towards the seventh floor, they arrived and soon they were in the Room of Requirements. Taking their robes off, they smirked and started to look around. Harry soon found the diadem and pocketed it. Then he started to look around the room , after all many people had hidden things in this room over the years. Suddenly he entered a part of the room that was filled with windows. There he looked through the stuff and found an egg in a glass case sitting on a purple pillow. Frowning, he went over and opened the glass and touched the egg. Suddenly a blinding light filled the room and he closed his eyes tightly.

When the light died down, Harry opened his eyes and gasped at what was in his outstretched hand. It was a little phoenix, with silver and blue feathers, it was a ice/snow phoenix.

"Merlin's beard, of all the things to get at Hogwarts, it has to be a phoenix," He whispered, making the bird chirp.

Shaking his head he looked around and spotted a beautiful white and blue phoenix perch. Shrinking it, he put it in his pocket and looked around some more while cradling the phoenix chick in his arms. He found a few old books that he shrank and took with him, then he found a box with the Potter crest. He looked amazed as he gathered it then opened the lid. What he found inside was not what he expected. There on a purple velvet pillow was a gold arm band in the shape of a phoenix and a piece of parchment beneath it. Taking the parchment, he started to read.

_Whoever has found this box, I applaud you. I as the last Potter to date place this here in this room to be passed down to a worthy decedent. This armband is to be given to the one person you love. It is for protection and very powerful. _

Shaking his head, he shrank the box and put it into his pocket then found Hermione and Ron at the door.

"I need to find Ginny" he said softly.

"Alright let's go," Hermione said and together they left Hogwarts for the Burrow.

When they arrived outside of Hogwarts they looked back at it sadly. It hurt to leave their home behind, but they knew they had to do so until fifth year.

Leaving Hogwarts, they arrived at the Burrow. When they arrived Harry went to his love's room and woke her up, making her jump.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked worried.

"I had to see you," he whispered back. "And give you this," he said, taking the armband and giving it to her.

A gasp left her lips when she saw it and he smiled.

"Harry, I..," she started but Harry stopped her.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley, please take it and never take it off. It will protect you," he said then wrapped it around her arm and kissed her.

"If you insist," she said softly while smiling.

"I have to go, love, we will see each other soon," he said, kissing her, then her disappeared, leaving Ginny alone in her room with her new gift.

Appearing beside Hermione and Ron, he gave them a smile and then they disappeared towards the Academy. Their mission was almost over, now all they had to do was send the stone to the Flamels and Harry had a great idea about how they could do it.

Arriving back at the Academy, they went to their rooms and as they walked in they froze as they saw their Headmistress standing there.

"Headmistress..," Hermione whispered, making the woman jump a foot in the air.

"I see you three have returned, how did it go?" she asked.

"Very well, we got what we needed," Ron said.

"Headmistress, why are you in our room?" Harry asked, making her smile.

"Your room is very interesting, I must say," she said, smiling and making them blush. "All these maps and wanted posters, but most of all this chess board," she said, looking at the chess board.

"Oh well, this room is a mirror of what has happened to us, the wanted posters are posters of the Death Eaters we hate the most, but most of all Voldemort himself," Harry said.

"As for the chess board, it is a symbol of the war. The dark pieces are Voldemort and his Death Eaters while the white pieces are the light," Ron said. "Harry is the King because he is the one that ends the war, while my little sister is the Queen, because she and Harry are an item and Ginny is one of our best fighters and politically smart figures," he continued.

"I see, so the dark pieces has Voldemort himself as King and who as Queen?" the Headmistress asked.

"That would be Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione answered simply and the Headmistress flinched. She knew all too well the damage that mad-woman could cause if ever let loose on the Wizarding world.

"I see, where does Albus Dumbledore come onto the board?" she asked.

"He is the Bishop," Harry answered. "He is a very important figure in the war to come, in the future that won't be, Dumbledore had died and with that death many people had given up and surrendered to Voldemort. We can't lose Dumbledore and we won't loose him," Harry said with determination.

"The Knights are the Order of the Phoenix and the Grim Reapers," Ron said. "The Rook or to most known as the 'castle' or the 'tower', is Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic," he continued then looked at the pawns. "The pawns are everything else, they represent the lives of innocent people and places," he finished.

"As for the dark side, their Bishop is Voldemort's most precious possessions," he said, smirking. "His soul pieces are the Bishop, we will gather them and destroy them," he said determined. "Then the Knights are the rest of the Death Eaters and his dark followers, then we have the Rooks. They are Voldemort's Headquarters and Malfoy Manor. The rest of the pawns are other things in Voldemort's hand that won't really hurt him if he looses them," he finished. "Although with one exception being the Prophecy, which he wont get his hands on," he smirked.

When they finished explaining the chess board, the Headmistress was floored. These children had placed the war on a chest board.

"You see the chess board is magical as well, we made it ourselves," Hermione said brightly. "If one thing on the board is defeated then a piece will slice in two," she continued and all the Headmistress could think was amazing, these three were amazing.

"Anything else you want us to explain, Headmistress?" Harry asked, smiling.

"No, no, the only thing that had my attention was the chess board," she said, smiling. "Now I will be off, I just wanted to make sure you three returned safely," she said, giving them a smile.

"Thank you, Headmistress," they said and then she left. Once in the hallway she shook her head as she thought about that chess board. It was amazing, just the thought they had placed into it along with the time it took to make it, she was amazed

"Have they returned, Headmistress?" Professor White asked worriedly.

"Yes, they have and I just got the most amazing explanation for a chess board," she said.

"You mean the chess board in their room?" Professor White asked.

"Yes, it represents the war," she said, making the other woman gasp.

...

"I think we shocked the Headmistress," Hermione said, giggling.

"I agree, Mione, she seemed quite shocked when we explained the chess board and it's meaning," Harry said, grinning.

"Talking about the chess board, we should send the stone to the Flamels," Ron said.

"I agree, but I have an idea," Harry said then pulled something from his inside pocket, making them gasp.

"Where on earth did you get that, Harry?" Hermione asked amazed.

"In the Room of Requirements, it was in egg form and when I touched it, it hatched," he said, grinning down at the beautiful little phoenix chick in his hand.

"It takes about a week for it to grow to a good size. Instead of sending an owl we can send it with the stone," he said, grinning.

"I like the idea. So until then what do we do with the stone?" Hermione asked. "We can't leave iit in the room," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I will hold onto it," Harry said smoothly.

"Are you sure, mate? I mean the thing..," Ron said but then stopped when he saw Harry smiling.

"I'm sure, Ron, don't worry I will look after it," he said.

"Well then, if you say so. right now I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed," Ron said, stretching.

"I agree with you, mate, bed is a good idea," Harry said while Hermione giggled.

Before long they were in bed, Harry's new pet sleeping on its perch beside Harry.

...

The next week seemed to fly by without the worry of the stone on their minds and the fast growth of Harry's familiar. It was called Nieve and it was Spanish for snowy. Now they were all gathered and ready to send the stone to the Flamels, Harry had written a letter with his most treasured writing that nobody would recognize. Then he told Nieve to bring it to Nicolas Flamel. With a burst of snow the phoenix was gone.

"I have full confidence in Nieve, after all phoenix's have a great sense of directions," Harry said, grinning.

"Let's just hope the Flamels believe us," Hermione said softly.

...

Nicolas Flamel was looking out over the sun as it blazed over the fields of his home, things were going well although he wished he had his stone, but still Albus promised him that the stone would be safe at Hogwarts. Why on earth he let the man lead him to hand the stone over was beyond him. Shaking his head, he was about to turn and leave when suddenly in a burst of snow a phoenix appeared.

"You aren't Fawkes, that's for certain," he said looking at the beautiful white phoenix then noticed the package in its claws. "What do you have for me, young one?" he asked, accepting the package. Spotting the letter he sat down and took the letter then started to read it.

_Dear Mr. Flamel,_

_I will not name myself for security reasons but I__hope you accept our apologies. We found that Hogwarts was not safe enough for your stone and that you would be better equipped to protect it_,_ after all it is very hard to locate you._

_Yours truly,_

_Grim_

Gasping, he tore the package open and found his stone laying there glittering in the light. Shaking his head, he sat back and picked the stone up to look it over. It was his stone alright, but who would be so selfless to give it to him after steeling it from Hogwarts? Who ever did it, he was grateful, he had gotten a bad feeling as of late and to tell you the truth, he wasn't ready to give up his life as of yet had one goal to fulfill.

"Well whoever you are, I raise my hat to you for sneaking one under Albus Dumbledore's nose." He said while laughing.

...

As the end of the year approached, Minerva became more and more nervous. Finally the day arrived along with the moment. She and Filius had arrived at the third floor and by-passed all stages. At that point they found Quirrel standing in front of where the mirror should have been, his turban still in place. Ignoring that fact Minerva stepped forward.

"Voldemort!" Minerva shouted, making the man tense.

Suddenly the turban burst into flames and Voldemort's face was revealed. Both Professor's took a step back. They had not expect that.

"Well, well, what is this, Minerva McGonagall is here. I would have thought Potter would have come," he hissed.

"No, we will fight you," Filius stated as he and Minerva stepped forward.

"Do you think we are foolish enough to let a eleven year old fight you!" Minerva snorted.

"You fool get them, they are nothing against me!" Voldemort hissed making Quirrel turn, wand raised.

The only thing that they forgot was that Quirrel was not a very good dueler even before he started to act all scared. He wasn't even all the powerful.

"Filius go to the left." Minerva ordered as she ran to the right. Once in position they concentrated and aimed their wands to the sky.

They started to whisper in Latin when suddenly a golden circle surrounded Voldemort and gold mist started to fall in it. Voldemort screamed as the mist touched his skin and started to burn him. Before long, Quirrel was nothing but ashes but before the two Professor's could relaxe a large spirit like thing left the ashes and attacked Minerva who was able to fend it off.

Hurried foot steps could be heard and both the Headmaster and Severus Snape arrived.

"Minerva, Filius, are you both alright?" The Headmaster asked worriedly.

"Yes, Albus, we are fine, but please, the next time we try to tell you something isn't so right with one of the Professors, listen," Minerva said with a sigh.

"Of course, my dear, I am happy Severus was able to get me in time, perhaps a trip to the Hospital Wing is in order," he said.

"Albus, the Stone?" Filius asked, making the old Headmaster jump.

"Yes, yes," he said, going to were the mirror was supposed to be and bent over to look at a stone. He tried to get the stone out but for some reason he couldn't and then his face paled. "The stone, it isn't in the mirror," he whispered, shocked out of his mind.

"WHAT!" shouted the three Professors.

"But he didn't have the stone, so how is it possible?" Filius questioned, very shocked.

"I do not know, none of the stages were activated," Albus whispered, eyes wide. "I must contact Nicolas to tell him..," he started but a voice broke through.

"There is no need, Albus, but perhaps you should put more security around your school," an old voice said, making them turn and there standing as if nothing could be wrong was Nicolas Flamel.

"Nicolas..," Albus whispered shock.

"I have the stone, Albus, it seems like somebody snuck into your school and took it then sent it to me," he said.

"Are you sure, Nicolas, that that is the true stone?" the old Headmaster asked.

"Yes, this is my stone, Albus, and no, I do not know who sent it to me," he said, a grim look on his face. "But who ever did get it must be powerful to skip over all your obstacles and not be detected by you or your teachers," he finished.

"I agree," the Headmaster said with a sigh. "Let us hope this person is no threat to us."

...

Summer time came fast and right after the end of the year exams Harry found himself packing his things. Nieve would have no choice but to stay at the school because Harry's parents were going to be suspicious of a phoenix bonding with Harry. Yet she could visit whenever she wished, but only when he was alone. Little Nieve had grown quite a bit and was now the same size as Fawkes and just as beautiful. Looking around the room he gave a sigh and then sat down.

This year had been different, with seeing Hogwarts and stuff. Just goes to show that sometimes you couldn't stop missing what you once had. Suddenly the door opened and he looked up to see Ron and Hermione walking in.

"Hey," he whispered softly.

"Guess it just got harder, hasn't it," Ron said softly.

"Yeah, it has, seeing that place was great and all, but made everything so much harder," Hermione said softly.

"Still, we have to do what we have to do, let's finish packing, we leave soon," Harry said, standing up and getting his things.

As the terrain passed by, Harry looked out the window, a look of sadness covering his face. He was thinking of Hogwarts and how beautiful it had looked. He knew he missed his first home terribly but also knew that he had to stay away from it until he had to go there.

A handful of hours later they arrived at the bus station and Harry grabbed his things. Getting off the bus he looked around and spotted his parents with the others. Giving his friends smiles, they smiled back and soon they went over. Harry was suddenly tackled by Padfoot and tumbled back, laughing brightly while hugging the big black dog and burying his face in the soft fur of the dog.

"Sirius, get off my son!" Lily Potter shouted, making Harry sigh but regretfully he pulled away and Sirius got off.

Suddenly he was pulled to his feet by a now human Sirius who looked at him worriedly. In answer to his worried look, he smiled which made the look disappear and a smile return. Suddenly Harry was pulled into his mother's firm embrace and his smile softened.

"Oh my baby boy, you've grown so much," she said brightly.

"Nice to see you, too, mom," he said softly.

Before they left, he hugged Hermione and then gave a one armed hug to Ron who returned it.

"It will be OK, mate," Ron whispered.

"I know, I suppose I just miss Nieve," he whispered back then they separated and Harry left with his parents.

Arriving home, Harry went to his room and took a deep breath then started to unpack. As he was placing his books on his book shelf, Mia walked in.

"Big brother, why do you look so sad?" she asked, making him turn.

"Nothing, Mia, don't worry yourself with it," he told her, smiling.

"Alright," she said brightly, making him smile.

Going back to his unpacking, he looked down at the broken black Pawn in his hand, letting a smirk form on his lips at the thought that it had broken the minute the Flamels got the stone back. Placing the Pawn piece on top of a shelf, he returned to unpacking his books.

"You have a lot of books, big brother," Mia said, making him laugh.

"I suppose I do, but you van never have to many books and they were all interesting," he said, turning to his clothes and putting them all in a pile for his mom. After that he got to everything else. When he finished he stretched and gave his sister a grin.

"So why did you come into my room?" he asked, walking over to Mia.

"Mom isn't really good with hair," she said with a pout. "You are," she finished, making him laugh, Ginny had always said that.

"Let me guess, you want me to fix your hair." he said while smiling.

"Please," she said with big puppy eyes.

"Alright, go get me a brush," he said.

In a flash Mia was gone then came back and bounced over to him. Brushing her hair, he made it smooth and then clipped it up into a design.

"Thanks, big brother!" she cheered brightly then left the room, leaving Harry to himself.

Laying back against his bed he looked out his window and then jumped to his feet and grabbed his broom. Opening his window he flew out, flying towards the barn where Shadow was. Landing, he started to play with the half grim and laughed softly. Perhaps next year he would take the creature with him.

...

Sirius Black watched as his godson played with the dog in the barn. The boy seemed quite attached to the thing and Sirius had to laugh when James had been told. Prongs had had to admit though, once he saw Harry and the dog, that Harry was quite happy with it.

Thinking about his godson, he remembered back to when he talked the boy. He seemed to have clung quite a bit more then before, and he swore he had heard him sniff. Perhaps he was just imagining things but the thought that Harry was sad worried him. Shaking his head, he turned and walked away, Lily was determined to make the Twins favorite meal for dinner and he wouldn't disappoint her because Harry's favorite dinner was, actually, his favorite dinner, of course something else James was peeved about since Harry despised James' favorite dinner, liver and potatoes. Merlin, who wouldn't hate that.

Entering the kitchen, he was met with a smiling Lily who was cooking while James and Remus played chess.

"Sirius, where did you go?" Lily asked.

"To check on Harry," he answered, siting down.

"Wasn't he in his room?" Lily asked.

"No, flew off to the barn to play with Shadow," he answered, grinning and making James grumble.

"Stupid dog," James muttered.

"Oh shush, Prongs, just because the boy clearly prefers dogs is no reason to hate all of us," Sirius said while grinning.

"Shut up, Padfoot!" James shouted, making both Remus and Sirius laugh.

"You're just sore because Harry is getting to be more like Sirius than like you." Lily said.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Come on, James, Harry is his own person," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"I know, it's just sometimes it seems like Harry just becomes an entirely different person, since he started to attend that school he's changed, he isn't the sweet kid I remember. it's as if he is going through something that he isn't telling us and I'm worried," he said.

"James, Harry is just fine." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Probably just worried about meeting your family, Lily, I mean I would be, too, Petunia isn't that great a person to meet," Sirius mumbled, making the woman glare at him.

"Petunia is just fine, sure she has her opinions but I'm sure she has gotten over it and is living perfectly happy," Lily said.

"Yeah right," Remus muttered so that only Sirius heard him.

"Mom!" Demeter shouted, making the woman jump.

"What is it, Demeter?" she asked.

"Did Rose get into my room, because if she did I'm killing her!" he said, making Sirius grin.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because it's a complete mess, I swear she is worse than Malfoy!" he hissed, making James grin.

"That's my boy, don't ever trust a Malfoy, they'll all stab you in the back," the man said while Sirius and Remus looked at each other with a frown. After all they knew that wasn't true, not all Malfoys would stab you in the back, the Draco they once knew was a perfect example.

"I'm sure Rose didn't mess your room up, Demeter," Lily said, shaking her head.

"Yeah well, tell her to pick it up," he said.

"Bro, Rose didn't go in your room, you left it like that when you left," Harry said as he walked in with Shadow beside him. "And please stop acting as if you have a stick up your butt, it doesn't suit you," Harry said, shaking his head and making Sirius bark out a laugh and Remus snort.

"Harry!" Lily said scandalized that her son would speak in such a manner.

"Sorry, mom," he said then walked away leaving a shocked little brother and adults behind.

"Perhaps you are right, James, he has changed." Lily whispered, tears appearing in her eyes. "He seems cold, do you think his brother's fame is getting to him?" She asked when Demeter left.

"You never know it may have," James said, making Sirius and Remus shake their heads.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Round two

...

The summer had been different this year, it seemed like his parents and his brother were tiptoeing around him. This made him sigh, he had no idea why they did this, but at still the same as before, for some reason they were actually more understanding. Still, he would be returning to Nature Academy in a few weeks, of course Mia was starting at Hogwarts and his parents seemed to fuss over her and she ran to him for protection, making him laugh. During the summer Harry realized that Mia was like him, or at least the way he was now,not the way he had been when he was eleven for the first time. She had a temper but could keep her cool, she was witty and cunning enough to put a Slytherin to shame. He knew he would have to have a talk with her about Houses and that it didn't matter what House she was/ended up in. Still he knew she had a good chance of going into Slytherin.

Right now he was in his room, there were two weeks left until school started and letters would be arriving soon. It was early morning and Harry was reading a book when a gay owl flew into his room and placed a letter on his bed. Accepting it, he saw that it was a Nature Academy letter. Opening it, he read the letter and nodded to himself, then he noticed something.

It has been decided that this year a team of Elementals will be sent to Hogwarts along with three teachers. Since you, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are the most advanced, you have been chosen to go. This is to improve our relations with different schools. Because they think you are a Squib, you will only be attending Herbology, Potions and Astronomy. A room has been assigned to you and your friends for the year, you will be leaving on the train where Professor White, Nightwind and Snoof will meet you...

Everything else seemed to melt away as a grin formed on his face. He was going to attend Hogwarts this year along with Hermione and Ron. He felt like jumping for joy but then spotted a separate piece of parchment.

_Harry, _

_ I know you, Hermione and Ron are wondering about this. But I also know that this year will be the worst for Hogwarts with the Basilisk attacks. This way the three of you can fight the Basilisk better than before and prevent attacks as best you can. As for your lessons, do not worry, you are far more advanced then the other students in all your studies, and Professor White, Nightwind and Snoof will make sure to teach you and keep your secret as they have done before. As for your rooms, I chose them and the three of you will be sleeping in the same room like you have since you arrived at Nature Academy. Oh and you won't need to wear the Hogwarts Uniform. _

_Good luck Harry,_

_Headmistress of Nature Academy. _

Grinning, he put the letter in a book in his trunk then ran downstairs to tell his parents.

"Mom, dad, guess what?" he said, making them look up.

"What is it, Harry?" Lily asked.

"Three students from Nature Academy have been chosen to attend Hogwarts for the year to improve our relations, my team has been chosen to go because we are so advanced in our classes at Nature Academy.," he said brightly, making his parents smile.

"That's great, cub!" Sirius said, making Harry jump a foot in the air and turn around to glare at the man.

"Uncle Siri!" he shouted, making him laugh and ruffle his hair.

"Yeah, kiddo, so what about classes?" he asked, watching Harry as he tried to put his hair back down.

"Professor White, Snoof and Nightwind will be coming with us, we will be attending Astronomy, Herbology and Potions with Hogwarts students because we don't need magic for those classes," he said brightly.

"Oh that's great, Harry!" Lily said enthusiastically "You will finally get to experience life at Hogwarts," she said.

"And prank those Slytherins!" James shouted but was slapped over the head by Lily who glared at him.

After a few more minutes Harry returned to his room and found Mia pacing back and forth in his room.

"Mia, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting down.

"Oh, it's stupid," she grumbled, turning to him.

"It can't be that stupid to have you like this," he said, grinning.

"Well, you see, I'm worried," she whispered. "What if I get sorted into Slytherin?" she asked, making him sigh and shake his head.

"You will always have me, Mia. If you do get sorted into Slytherin then you will have a friend at Hogwarts," he said, making her frown at him.

"I will be there, my team is being sent to Hogwarts for the year to improve school things," he said, waving his hand and making her grin.

"So will you be attending any magical classes?" she asked, making him tense.

"You know I'm a squib, Mia." he said, laughing uncomfortably and rubbing the back of his head.

"That's not what your aura says," she said, making him look at her in shock then sigh.

"You're an aura reader?" he asked softly, eyes wide with shock.

"Yes and you should be happy I never told mom and dad," she said, shaking her head and glaring at him. "I mean, why are you pretending to be a squib? You and your other friends are all magical like us," she said but was stopped when Harry placed his hand over her mouth.

"Don't speak so loud about it," he hissed with narrowed eyes making Mia's eyes widen in shock. "I guess it's better if I tell you about me and a few other things, after all, you wont stop until I tell you," he said with a sigh. "Come on.," he said, picking up his broom and opening his window.

He climbed on and reached his hand out to her. Mia took it and soon she was seated on his broom with her arms around his waist. With speed that Mia was not used to, he flew off, arriving at the forest and a small lake he had found. When they landed she looked around amazed.

"I never knew this was here," she said.

"I found it a while back, now let me call my friends.," he said and suddenly a phoenix appeared, making her jump.

"You have a bloody phoenix!" she shouted shocked.

"I have a few things you have no idea about, Mia, not even our parents know about them," he said.

"Nieve, please go and get everybody for me," he said and with a trill the phoenix was gone, leaving the two siblings alone.

"Alright Mia, what we are going to tell you has to stay secret and to help you with that I'm going to give you a necklace that repels all mind intruders," he said, making her frown.

"Why would I need that?" she asked.

"Because some people might enter your mind and we don't want that. During the coming year, we will teach you how to protect your mind on your own but until then, never ever take the necklace off," he said.

"Alright," she said with a sigh.

"Good," he said with a nod of his head.

Suddenly a bunch of people appeared, making Mia jump. She recognized a few but not all of them; Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Susan and Neville she recognized, but she had never met the others.

"Potter, why the hell did you call us with her here?" The blond boy asked, glaring.

"She reads auras," he said simply, making the group tense. "But she hasn't told our parents, guys, this is Mia my eldest little sister. Mia, you know most of them but this is Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. Also Draco won't stab me in the back, he is on the side of the light and not every bloody Slytherin is evil," he said with a sigh.

"Alright, nice to meet you both," Mia said brightly.

"Harry, she's just like you," Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"You think," Harry said raising his eyebrow as well while the others sighed.

"Alright, so I suppose it's story telling time?" Ginny asked, walking over and kissing Harry who kissed back.

"Yeah, it's story telling time.," he said, pulling away.

"Alright people, let's get started!" Luna said brightly.

"Mia, there isn't any way to tell you this except straight forward, our spirits were sent back in time to re-live our lives to make them better and so that we could win the war to come," he said, making her blink.

"What?" she whispered wide-eyed.

"Mia, our minds are 17 years old or actually 28 years old because of the time we spent here," he said while Mia just blinked.

"What?" she asked again, making him sigh.

"Yap, she is so your sister, Potter." Draco said with a sigh.

A few hours later

After telling Mia everything, to say the girl was shocked didn't even come close, she was beyond shocked, she was freaking out. Still, by the time they returned to the Potter Manor she had calmed down and realized that her brother was still her brother. She had accepted the necklace he gave her and then they had started to talk, by the time dinner came, Mia understood much more of what the Grim Reapers were doing. When they arrived at dinner, they found Demeter and Rose glaring at each other.

"Great, another fight," he muttered, making Mia giggle softly.

"We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, you two," Lily said brightly, making the two smile.

"Great to hear, mom," Harry said.

"Yeah, really great," Mia said then they both dug into their food with gusto, making Lily blink.

"You guys can slow down a bit," Rose said, looking slightly sick.

"Sorry," They both said at the same time then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

…

Looking around Diagon Alley, Harry let a grin form on his face. They would, of course, have to separate into groups today.

"I'll go with Mia," Harry said, taking his sister's hand.

"Alright, I'll go with Demeter," James said.

"That leaves me with Rose," Lily said, a frown on her lips at the thought of Harry and Mia alone, but before she could say anything they were gone.

Harry practically dragged Mia to the bookstore because it was better to start there than anywhere else. As they walked in, Harry grabbed two feather light baskets and handed one to Mia, grinning.

"Dad gave me a card that accesses our vaults, I'll show you a few books that you'll need and the books for the school term. Others might seem overkill but they will help you beyond hope and I will help you," He said, grinning and making her grin.

"Alright, lead the way brother-mine," she said, smiling.

they started in the history section, most books were wrong about the boy-who-lived thing and they skipped those . After a few books, Harry started to put some History books in her basket, "The History of the Goblin wars" and "The beginning of the first You-Know-Who war" being two of the books she was going to buy. After that, they went to the Herbology row. There Harry only got a few books, then they went to the Astronomy section and he didn't really spend much time in there. Finally they went to Charms and he really started to pile things in her basket. "List of basic spells every girl should know" was placed in her basket, making her blush but he mumbled something about Ginny saying every girl should have the book. "Charms that are useful in battle but will shock your opponent" was another book placed in her basket followed by books more advanced than the school book. Harry continued on, pulling down a bunch of books for himself, some of which were very advanced. After the Charms section they went to the Transfiguration section and Harry pulled out a few books for her such as "The basic laws of Transfiguration", then she got "Spells that aren't commonly taught in school", and others like that. After the course book they continued down and when that was over went to the Potions sections. There Mia seemed to get more than five books, it seemed like Harry was determined that she knew all she could about Potions. After that though they got books on Magical Creatures, how to identify them and how to defend against them, those three books Harry told her would make everything much easier for her third year if she were to take Care of Magical Creatures. Finally they arrived at the Defense sections. There they seemed to spend the most time but she didn't stop her brother. The first book was "The basics of Defense Against the Dark Arts", after that they seemed to go up in levels and when they got to the far section of the shelf Harry started to pack books into his own basket. After that they went to different sections, Harry sometimes placing different books in her basket. Finally when they were finished, they payed for everything and had them shrunk. After putting them in their pockets, they left for Mia's school uniform; when that was done Harry led her to the Apothecary for all their ingredients.

"It is always better to buy your ingredients separately and not in kits," Harry said, making her frown.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they put the worst ingredients in the kits and that hurts your potion's effects," he explained, making her frown.

"That isn't right , to sell those ingredients then," Mia said, making Harry smirk.

"Sure it isn't, but it's not like we can stop them, now let's continue," he said, grinning.

Soon after picking up all their ingredients, they left for their other potion supplies and then went to get the rest of their things. When that was done, Harry told her to put her hood on and then led her to the so-called Dark Alley.

Arriving, Harry led her towards a jewelry store and once inside they put their hoods down.

"Harry, why did we come here?" She asked, looking around.

"Well, I think we should change the necklace around your neck into something that you like and something that isn't so obvious, why don't you look around and when you find something you like, tell me. I'm going to look around as well," he said then left her to herself.

Looking around the shop, Mia was overwhelmed by the amount of things it held, most of them were amazing, but what really caught her attention was a beautiful white gold necklace with emerald gems, it was shaped like a leaf.

Harry appeared behind her and smiled when he saw the necklace. He waved the woman behind the counter over and before Mia could say anything, he bought it.

"I'll put all the charms on it for you, OK?" He said, grinning.

"I could have bought it, you know," she said.

"I know," he answered then his hand glowed as he started to put the spells on the pendant, when he was finished he took the other one off and placed that one around her neck. "There we go," Harry said, grinning.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. We should go, one more store to stop at before we meet the others," he said, leading her back into the Dark Alley and to another store. In there, they kept their hoods off as Harry went to the counter.

"How may I help you?" an old man said as he stepped into the store.

"Don't play tricks with me, Cleo, drop the glamours," Harry said, making Mia gape and the old man laugh.

"As bright as ever, Harry," the man said and suddenly he shimmered to reveal a girl with long purple and black hair. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"A custom-made wand for my sister here," he said.

"Alrighty then, follow me, girly," Cleo said and Harry smiled at his sister, encouraging her. When they returned a half an hour later Mia was shocked.

"How's your wand ?" he asked.

"Amazing, I have Grim fur in it with Phoenix tears," she said.

"You got more Grim fur?" He asked, shocked.

"No, she has your Grim fur." Cleo answered, making him gape.

"My Grim fur, damn," he whispered. "Well, little sister, let's go," he said after she payed Cleo.

When they arrived outside, they walked out, Harry telling her that she couldn't tell their parents where she had gotten her wand. Now they were going to Ollivander's for the wand she would us at school.

"What is your wand, Harry?" she asked.

"Mine, mine has Grim fur mixed with Werewolf fur and Phoenix blood. That's one of my wands. The other is from Ollivander, it's holly wood with phoenix feather. He doesn't know that it's mine though," he said as they arrived at the wand shop.

Walking in, they were greeted by the old wandmaker and soon it all started. When they left the store, Mia had a brand new wand with a phoenix feather core. Finally finished, they left for the pet store where Mia got a little white kitty. From there they met their parents and went home.

…

"So, Mia, how did your trip to Diagon Alley go?" Sirius asked, making the girl brighten.

"Harry was very good in leading me around, I got lots of books and good things, too," she said brightly, making Sirius grin.

"That's great to hear, kid, I'm glad your older brother led you around Diagon, I remember the time he scared your mother half to death by disappearing in Diagon Alley," Sirius said with a chuckle. "He ended up exploring all the stores and making great friends with the shop keepers, I finally found him talking with the owner of the ice cream shop, all the while licking a brownie fudge ice cream cone that the man gave him. Apparently Harry had helped a little girl find her mommy," he said, grinning and making Mia laugh.

"Please tell me you're not telling Mia embarrassing stories about me, Uncle Siri." Harry said as he entered the room.

"No, he isn't but you are a hero," Mia said, grinning and making Harry shrug.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "So, Sirius, do you know why mom and dad are tiptoeing around me?" he asked.

"Yeah, they think you're jealous of Demeter," Mia said, making Harry grin. [Since when is it Demeter? Wasn't the boy called Harold until now?]

"Jealous, jealous of what? The fame he gets? Why would I want that, I couldn't even have a normal life?" Harry said, shaking his head. "By the way how did you know that?" he asked.

"Overheard mom and dad talking in the library when I sneaked in to get a book," she said, eyeing Sirius who grinned.

"Oh my little marauder...," Sirius said but was stopped by Harry who sniffed.

"She's all grown up," Harry said, making Mia grin.

"You see, Uncle Sirius, Harry here used to sneak into the library all the time, he taught me all I know about sneaking," Mia said, making Sirius blink and look at Harry.

"Even though I can't do your kind of magic, doesn't mean I don't need to understand the stuff. I mean, it's interesting and really the only books to read in this place," he said with a sigh.

"When did you start sneaking in?" Sirius asked.

"Oh I think I was four or five." Harry said, lying smoothly, after all a baby sneaking into the library wasn't really normal.

"Bloody hell, you two are like Marauders," Sirius whispered, eyes wide.

"Why thank you, dear godfather," Harry said with a bow while Mia laughed. "Now, no telling mom and dad" he said, grinning and making Sirius grin.

"Why would I? Nnow, my dears, why don't we start talking about other things like what else have you both been up to?" Sirius asked, making the two Potters grin.

"Oh well, you see, Sirius, a Marauder doesn't do and tell," Harry said then left the kitchen with Mia following behind, which of course made Sirius pout.

…

It was the night before they would leave for Hogwarts and Harry lay in bed looking out his window. Thoughts of Hogwarts were filling his mind. For the first time in years he would be in Hogwarts for a long period of time. He didn't know if he could stand leaving it for another two years afterwards. Still, thanks to the Headmistress they had a great advantage against the damn diary now, all they had to do was stop it from getting into the wrong hands. Ginny had sent him a letter saying that neither she nor any of her brothers had the book. That was either a bad thing or a good thing. It could mean that Lucius still had the book, that was good but bad at the same time, because the Basilisk wouldn't be let out, or it could mean that some other person had the book. He really hoped Draco would know the answer to the damn thing because it was getting nervewracking.

Suddenly in a burst of snow Nieve appeared with a letter in her beak. Accepting it, he sat up and started to read.

_Potter, _

_ Father gave the diary away to some poor first-year girl. I don't know her name but I'd recognize her anywhere. It's going to happen this year, hope you're ready. On another note, if you're going to Hogwarts, does that mean you're trying out for Gryffindor's quidditch team, because there is no way you're not going to Gryffindor? _

_Draco_

"Damn it, another first year, I know it's not Mia because we didn't see Lucius in Diagon Alley, plus it wasn't the day he was there. Hopefully we can get the book before anybody gets hurt," he whispered then started to write a response, then he grinned. "Forgot about Quidditch, I hope they don't mind me playing, after all it's not against the rules for an Elemental to play Quidditch," he whispered.

_Draco, _

_ We're ready this year, well except for that minor set back, at least now we can make sure that we at least try and stop all the damn attacks. But if we can't, we need to fight the Basilisk before it gets out of hand and find that book. Thank Merlin we have somebody in every house. Also, yes, I think I will try out for Gryffindor's Quidditch team._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Harry_

Sending the letter with Nieve, he went back to his bed and sighed. This year was going to be hell.

…

"Ah good evening, Professors, I am glad to see you all here, now why don't we begin," Professor Dumbledore said. " This year, as you all know, we are getting three young Elementals. They will only be taking a handful of classes and will be in second year," he continued. "They will be taking Potions, History of Magic and Astronomy because they cannot do our kind of magic."

"Albus, are you sure this is wise ?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes, I am very sure," the Headmaster said.

Soon the meeting continued, but once it was finished Severus, Minerva and Filius left the room for a meeting of their own. Once in Severus' chambers they all sat down.

"This year is the Basilisk year," Minerva said with a sigh.

"Yes, that damn creature ,we must try and stop it at all cost, but that damn Gryffindor trio never told us where the chamber is or even how to enter it," Severus hissed.

"Let us hope that Demeter Potter is able to figure it out then," Filius said softly, although inside he knew that the boy wouldn't be able to, after all he wasn't the real boy-who-lived and Harry was coming to Hogwarts this year. "We should concentrate on the attacks and how to prevent them or at least stop a death," Filius said comely.

"Yes, I agree, Filius," Minerva said with a nod of her head.

"I doubt that we can make it a rule for everybody to have a mirror in their hands," Severus sneered. "And with that damn fake at Hogwarts, the students will be very vulnerable."

"The Portraits, we can ask them to spy on every hallway," Minerva said.

"No, that can't happen unless you have a portrait on the hallways that are attacked, that you can trust not to tell Albus," Filius said , shaking his head.

"You're right, I'm afraid. Merlin, how can we try to prevent these attacks, have Order members guard the hall ways under invisibility cloaks?" she asked with a frown.

"After the first attack we can ask for aurors to be stationed around the hallways; aurors we trust," Severus said softly. "After all we have Kingsley, Black and Alastor that can go around the school," he said, making the two others nod.

"That is quite a good idea, perhaps we can convince Albus of that," Minerva said with a nod of her head. "Those three along with us will be able to defend the school and hopefully kill that basilisk before it's too late," she said.

"I agree with you, Minerva," Filius said but in his head he decided to tell the Grim Reapers of the plan. They, of course, needed to know.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Year two

...

Looking around Platform 9 3/4, Harry felt happiness fill his heart. the Hogwarts Express was a beautiful sight to look at. he had missed this sight since the Express had been destroyed, killing a few students who were returning to their homes for Christmas during the year that would have been Harry's seventh.

"Harry!" shouted a female voice Harry recognized immediately as Hermione's. Turning around he let a grin form on his face.

"Mione!" he said, hugging her as she hugged him. "Have you see Ron yet?" he asked.

"No, but apparently the Weasley family is always the last to arrive," she said, blushing. "What about the Professors, have you see them?" she asked him.

"No, I haven't spotted them as of yet," he answered.

"Great, we just had to get stuck with those three teachers," she said softly, making Harry grin.

"Can you blame them, they are the only ones that know," Harry whispered softly.

"True," she said with a sigh.

"Hey, lovebirds what are you talking about?" Sirius asked, making both of them turn to him in anger.

"We are not lovebirds!" they shouted, making Sirius hide behind Remus.

Suddenly laughter could be heard and the two twelve-year-olds turned to see their teachers standing there.

"Finally, you three appear," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"Mione here was getting worried," Harry said, patting his friend's shoulder. "You see, Hermione, I told you they weren't making out," Harry said.

"Why you little snot-nosed punk!" shouted Professor White, making Harry and Hermione laugh.

"We know you love us, Professor," Hermione said with Harry grinning in the background.

"Evil," Professor Snoof hissed.

"Hey guys, why is Professor Snoof calling you two evil," Ron asked as he came over.

"Well you see...," Harry started but then froze. "I'll tell you later, mate," he said brightly.

"Alrighty then, why don't we find a compartment?" Ron asked.

"Sure!" Hermione agreed and then the three went off, leaving their Professors behind.

Finding a compartment was hard to say the least . Finally at the back of the train they found one and settled down, putting their feet up and relaxing. Before long Mia appeared in their compartment along with Luna and Ginny. Then Susan and Neville arrived so they expanded the compartment.

Looking around the compartment, Harry let a grin form on his face. He was finally on his way to his first ever home. Relaxing, he let Ginny rest her head on his shoulder and rested his own head on her's, soon he fell into a peaceful slumber.

As the train ride went by the group talked to one another, Mia was amazed that her brother felt so relaxed and realized that he was almost always on guard but he trusted these people. She had always admired her brother, many people would find it stupid that she, a witch, admired a squib that was actually an Elemental, but she didn't mind. To her, Harry was the best role model, he never gave up, no matter what was thrown at him. After the story that she had been told by this group, she knew now more then ever that Harry was the best role model, after all a normal person would have given up when faced with the terror that was Voldemort, but no, her brother stood up against him and fought him off. Just the stories he had told her were thrilling and she couldn't wait to see them for real, well the good stories. Her brother had had such a rough life before having gotten the chance to redo it, and she now could see that it was because of him that she was born and her family was still alive. Harry had defeated Voldemort that Halloween night, he had the scar to prove it, but he hid it extremely well with magic . She now knew that she would make her brother proud of her no matter what.

Hermione watched all the emotions on Mia's face and smiled as she saw the determination. The girl was just like Harry, it was as if they were twins. Although it hadn't been planned, they had extra help with the battle against Voldemort and she was called Mia Potter. Nodding to herself, she continued to talk to Ron about the coming year , after all it was their first full year at Hogwarts in a long time.

...

Arriving at Hogwarts the group got ready, since the three Elemental students didn't have to wear robes they were wearing nice outfits. Hermione wore a black mini skirt with black socks pulled to her knees and purple flats. With that she wore a white blouse with a black belt around her waist. Ron wore a pair of black pants with a white dress shirt, while Harry wore black dress pants, a grey t-shirt and a white dress shirt over it, untucked and unbuttoned. His black hair now had two streaks of silver at the front, showing off his elemental status.

Stepping off the train, they grinned as they saw Hagrid for the first time. Then followed him, Ginny, Luna and Mia along with the other first years to the boats. It was just as beautiful as the first time they came on the boats, the squid swam around lazily, making them laugh. Finally they were led up to where Professor McGonagall was waiting. She stood there just like the first time and gave them a calculating look. Then she started a speech and the trio were slightly taken aback as it wasn't the same as before.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, as you have probably all heard, Hogwarts has four houses, now normally I would stand here and tell you the differences between the houses, but today I am going to tell you this. The four houses are each great houses, they have all done good and bad things for the Wizarding World. By all means you will be separated but it doesn't mean that you should give up the friendships you've made on the train. It does not matter what house you are in because you are all magical in your own ways. Now remember, your house is your family here, now I shall see if they are ready for you," she said then disappeared and not a second later the ghosts appeared. After a few words, McGonagall returned and the ghosts waited.

"They are ready for you," she said then opened the door, leading them into the Great Hall.

Looking around, Harry felt his heart swell but still he made sure to slam his mind's shields in place. One look at Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna told him they had done the same. Since Mia was wearing her pendant he didn't have to worry about her either. Looking up at the Great Hall ceiling he felt a smile tug at his lips. That was the thing that had given them a chance to redo everything. Because of that ceiling they could fight Voldemort and have a chance to win the war that was to come. Smiling he turned his look to the staff table. He remembered all the teachers sitting up there, especially the damn idiot of a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. With a sigh Harry set himself up for a long wait after all they would be last to be sorted. As students started to get called up, Harry looked at Severus. He hadn't changed, yet he seemed to be eyeing Mia with distrust. Shaking his head he watched as Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw, then brightened when it was Mia's turn. A few minutes later the hat's mouth opened and it shouted out the house name.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted, making Harry grin and clap with the others.

Ravenclaw cheered as they got one of the Potters and soon she ran over to sit right beside Luna who smiled at her. Ginny was next to go up and she was sorted into Gryffindor. Finally after the rest of the students were sorted the Headmaster stood.

"This year we have three different students, as you have probably noticed they are not wearing the school robes, that is because they are transfer students from Nature Academy, an Academy for Elemental students!" he said. "They will be sorted into Houses and will be normal members, now let these three be sorted," he finished.

"Hermione Granger!" Minerva said and Harry could see the smile on her lips, although nobody else probably could . Hermione went up and sat on the stool waiting for the Sorting Hat to shout the house name.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted and with a bounce Hermione went over.

"Harry Potter!" She shouted a slightly bigger smile appearing on her face. Grinning, Harry went up and sat down.

_Ah, Harry Potter, I see you have also been sorted before, I suppose this must all be kept quiet, well let's see, you would do good in all houses but I suppose back to your old house with you,_ it said brightly.

"Gryffindor!" he shouted, making Harry grin. Jumping off the stool he gave the hat back then ran over to Gryffindor as Fred and George started to sing, "We got Potter!" over and over again.

"Ronald Weasley!" She continued and Ron went up, putting the hat on his head, he waited.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, making the Gryffindors cheer.

Soon supper appeared and the trio started to eat while talking with Neville and Ginny, who sat beside Neville. When dinner was over Dumbledore said his speech and they were all sent to bed. Professors White, Snoof and Nightfall came over to lead them to their rooms and soon they separated from the Gryffindors.

As they arrived at their rooms, the trio looked at each other and started to talk about a password. Finally finding one, they gave it to the portrait and walked in. To say the thing was boring was really complimenting the place and with a sigh they turned to their teachers.

"I suppose you guys want to fix this place up, so we will be brief," Professor Snoof said.

"Your schedules and don't forget that you can't use magic out of this room," Professor White said.

"Also, Professor Flitwick told me to give this to you guys," Professor Nightfall said.

"Thank you, Professors." they all said at the same time then the Professors were gone and they got to work on fixing the room up, so that it looked better than it was now.

When they finished decorating the room, they were very pleased with themselves. The room itself was very big with their sleeping area on one side of the room and a sitting area on the other side of the room. Their beds were placed so that they were all facing each other and they were all large beds like at Nature Academy. The floor was dark hardwood and there were many windows. The sitting area had a black stone fireplace with a large white sectional. A white fur carpet was in between it and the fire place with many pillows thrown around everywhere.

"Finally, let's unpack," Ron said, making the other two laugh.

Swiftly they started to do just that; once they were done the place had a homey feel to it with books on all the bookshelves, the chess set in its place and other things around, like Harry's broom. Finally finished they all went to bed, feeling the effects of the night falling on them as they did so.

...

The next morning the three were woken up by their alarm clocks and after a few more minutes in bed they got dressed, grabbed their things and left the room. Of course they arrived in the Great Hall without getting lost and if asked they would just state that they had experience with large castle schools like Hogwarts. As they ate breakfast, Harry was happy to see french toast on the table.

"Harry!" Squealed the excited voice of Mia Potter, making Harry jump but suddenly the girl tackled him and clung to his back, making him laugh. "Oh Harry, you should see Ravenclaw Common Room, it's beautiful and we only share a room with one other room mate, mine's Luna!" she said excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait for classes to start what do you think mom and dad will say when they get my letter telling them I've been put into Ravenclaw?"

"They'll be so disappointed," The unmistakable voice of Demeter Potter stopped Harry from answering. Looking at his brother, he glared.

"They wouldn't be disappointed at all, brother, why would you say that?" he asked.

"None of your business, weakling." Demeter answered, making Harry frown and Mia gasp, then he left leaving them alone.

"Guys, I think we have a strong possibility about who the hell is holding that damn diary," he whispered to Ron and Hermione who each gave a nod.

"But why him, Harry, I mean he always worshipped you and Demeter was a really nice person," Ron whispered.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," he said with a sigh.

Neville walked towards them and sat down at that point; the group told him about what happened and Harry's suspicions.

"He was acting weird last night, I mean really weird, he just shut himself in his bed with the curtains drawn on each side, it's like he's keeping a secret," Neville said then shook his head. "All the signs point to Demeter but we can't be sure until the first attack," he whispered.

"The first attack was at Halloween, though," Ron said softly.

"Yeah, but it was also only a cat," Hermione said with a sigh. "You never know, we may get our chance to go to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party on Halloween," she continued.

"Until then, keep an eye on Demeter," Harry hissed then turned to his sister, who was still crying in his shoulder. Damn that brother of his. "Mia, if you think mom and dad are going to be disappointed then you're crazy and if they are then they're crazy because Ravenclaw is a great house," Harry whispered softly. "Now I ask you are you happy in that house?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then don't listen to Demeter, you heard what we were talking about, it's possible that it's not actually him saying this, so just calm down and relax," he said, making her smile at him.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Now, go and join Luna, she looks pretty lonely over there," he said, pushing her towards Luna. With another smile she ran over to her friend and Harry let a sigh leave his lips. Ten minutes later they were handed their schedules and left for class.

...

As the first week went by Harry was quite certain that his brother had that damn diary. Hopefully they would be able to stop him from attacking after Halloween, but until then they had no proof and Neville hadn't been able to find the diary in his brother's trunk. During the second week, Harry asked if he could join the Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor and was told that he could. During that week, he was told that the tryouts would be Saturday. Classes were going good, Severus was being quite good about reserving his opinions on Harry, not at all like last time. He had proven his abilities to the man and he seemed quite fine with just letting him be. He was normally paired off with Neville who accepted his help immediately, of course there had been a scene in Potion class because of Demeter.

Saturday soon came and Harry got up. He stretched and looked around, then jumped out of bed. Quidditch tryouts were in one hour, so he had to get ready . The last time he hadn't really needed to try out for the team, so this was a first. Getting dressed quickly, he left for the Great Hall; after a good breakfast he went to his room and got his broom, then left for the Quidditch Pitch, flying all the way there. When he arrived, he saw most of the team flying around and was about to sit down when Wood called him up.

"Potter, come up here!" he shouted, making him raise an eyebrow. Still he did as he was told and flew up to his former Captain. "How long have you been flying, kid?" he asked.

"Since I was nine, I'm a seeker for a Quidditch team at Nature Academy," he said.

"From our brother's point of view, Oliver, Harry here is the best Seeker at that Academy of his, even going so far as saying he could play for the Pros," Fred said.

"Really, well alright let's see what you got," Oliver said, pulling a golden ball from his pocket, it was a snitch.

"If you can catch this in less then five minutes, you're on the team," Oliver said then let the Snitch go. Harry zoomed after it then did a straight dive, inches from the ground he pulled up and returned to Wood with the Snitch in his hands.

"So, Captain, how did I do?" he asked with a grin.

"Bloody hell!" Katie whispered wide-eyed.

"Well, Harry Potter, welcome to the team!" Oliver said brightly then they heard clapping and turned to see Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch standing there.

Flying down, they all dismounted their brooms and gave the teachers a smile.

"What can we do for you, Professor?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, I just came to watch the tryouts, I don't think I have ever seen a better Seeker, Harry, well done," Professor McGonagall said brightly. "You've improved since the last time I saw you fly," she said with a laugh.

"Damn, you're even better then your dad, kid," Madam Hooch said brightly. "And he was the best, Gryffindor is going to be hard to beat this year."

"Now all we need is a reserve Keeper and a reserve Chaser. Hopefully we can get them with the tryouts," Oliver said, of course Harry was bouncing on the inside because Hermione and Ron were trying out for those positions.

"Well hopefully you get them," Minerva said with a smile, then with a nod she and Hooch left.

"Alright, Potter, into the air with you," Oliver said.

"Yes, sir!" Harry said with a salute then zoomed up at top speed, loving the feel of the wind in his hair as he did so. As the other students started to arrive, Oliver started to speak to them and Harry went to the stands where Ginny sat. He gave her a grin and sat down. "I'm Seeker," he said, making her brighten.

"That's great, Harry, I'm happy for you," she said.

"You're going to have to take the position next year, Wood's going to have a fit if he looses," Harry said, making Ginny laugh.

"I know, I'll try out and take the position then give it to you during your fifth year," she said softly.

"Hermione and Ron are trying out for their positions," Harry said, smiling.

"Great, that means we'll have decent reserve players," she said. "You know it's weird this year, I don't have that damn book that controls my mind," she said, making Harry smile. "Still, I feel sad, now your brother has it, but the question is, how the hell did he get it?"

"That's what I would like to know, we weren't at Diagon when Lucius was there and Draco said it was given to a first year girl," he said, shaking his head.

"So many questions we need to answer, but we also need to find that diary, I checked everywhere I used to hide it and didn't find it," Ginny said with a shake of her head. "I would have thought he would have used the same places, but I suppose it's different this year," she whispered.

"Let's hope the attacks aren't," Harry said with a sigh. "I have to tell Draco what we found, he's going to curse everything to hell for this."

"Probably will," Ginny said, smiling.

Soon after the tryouts Hermione and Ron were announced as reserves and they left for the school again. From there Harry went looking for Draco. When he finally found him, he told him about what happened, Draco was not at all happy with the news and he promised to look around for any signs of the diary and to keep on eye on Demeter. After that Harry went to his room and fell on the couch, exhausted. Thinking about Demeter, he let a sigh leave his mouth. Ginny had wanted the diary back then because she was lonely, was Demeter lonely? why hadn't he said anything before now?

"My brother can be such an idiot at times," he whispered, shaking his head.

...

As September passed by, Harry and the other Grim Reapers continued to search for the diary but couldn't find it. Demeter continued to terrorize the other students, getting into trouble most of the time and making the Headmaster worry. Harry of course knew why the old Headmaster was worrying so much. He probably thought that Demeter was turning into another Voldemort or something. Still, as Halloween approached, Harry got invited to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party . He ended up bringing Ron and Hermione along with Mia and Ginny because he didn't want them left alone. Now they were walking down the hallway and arrived in the hallway were it had all started. There, just like before, was the sight that Harry had first seen back in his second year. Hurriedly he opened a secret passage and shoved everybody in, then closed it and activated a charm to let them see through the wall. Students started to arrive along with Professors and he felt his blood run cold. His eyes focused on Mrs. Norris then went to the words on the wall.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir, beware..._

Shaking his head he turned and led them out of the secret passageway so that they appeared not far from Gryffindor Common room. From their they went to Harry, Hermione and Ron's chambers and fell onto the couch with Mia being held by Harry as she sobbed into his chest. Harry looked up at Ginny who gave him a smile and then went over to help him comfort Mia. Before long, the girl was asleep and Harry brought her to his bed, where he tucked her in, then returned to the couch.

"We move soon, we can't let the second attack happen," he whispered. "We need to find that damn book," he hissed, standing up and marching to his trunk. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before," he whispered, pulling the Grim Reaper's map out and going to the couch again. Opening it, he placed his hand on it.

"I, Harry James Potter, demand to be shown the location of Tom Riddle's diary," he hissed in parseltongue. Suddenly a dot appeared and they looked through the layers, Harry felt like smacking himself and did just that. "The damn diary's in the fucking Chamber," he growled, anger radiating off of him in waves.

"When do we go?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go to the Chamber, I'm the only one that can fight that thing," he said.

"We need to get Demeter down there, though," he said.

"I know how we can do this, Demeter wouldn't have remembered what happened so we can stun him and go down into the Chamber, then we get the Basilisk out and you kill it with a sword," Hermione said. [Shouldn't this be Gryffindor's sword? I seem to remember that it had to be that specific sword not just a random sword]

"Hermione, we don't have a goddamned sword!" Ginny hissed.

"No, but we can make one," Harry said.

"Alright, explain," Hermione said, looking at him.

"Elemental weapons," he said simply, making her and Ron gasp.

"Are you nuts, we've been studying them but those are terribly advanced," Hermione said softly.

"I know, but I'm sure I can make one, I just need a day or two," he said softly.

"Then let's get started," Ron said, jumping to his feet.

"First we need a story," Hermione said.

"OK what about this, I was spying on my brother because of his odd behaviour as of late, when suddenly he went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I follow him and see him hiss in parseltongue making the sinks move and stuff. Then he goes down the pipe and I followed, Ron who was following me makes too much noise and Demeter hits him on the head, I knock my brother out and end up fighting the Basilisk. From there I'll make it up," he said, making them blink.

"I like it," Ron said brightly.

"Then let's make it happen, Harry, where are all your books on Elemental weapons?" Hermione asked.

"Well I read them all and made a notebook on them," Harry said, going to his trunk and opening it. He then fished out a old looking notebook and returned to them.

"Then we start with that," Hermione said and then they started to study the book and Elemental weapons.

* * *

Ok People I understand in the books Hermione never liked Flying. But I think I explained this before. She has changed and likes Quidditch now. I'm not the first to do this either.

Thanks for all the possitive reviews and to my Beta out there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Basilisk

...

Over the next two days, Harry concentrated hard on forming an Elemental Weapon. It was considered extremely difficult because an Elemental had to know their element quite well and should have had many years of experience with magic. Still Harry stood in his, Ron's and Hermione's room concentrating extremely hard on his Wind Elemental. Suddenly purple and silver strands started to move around him and his eyes started to glow. Before their eyes the threads of magic started to form a sword. About an hour later it was finished and Harry slumped forward and would have hit the ground if Ron hadn't caught him.

"Thanks, mate," he whispered, looking at his best friend with a thankful look.

"No problem," he said, grinning.

Looking down at his sword, Harry was shocked. The sword was extremely similar to Gryffindor's sword, but seemed longer and thinner. It also seemed to be made of crystal. The handle of the sword itself was in the shape of a phoenix, a white phoenix with a large sapphire in its beak and sapphires as eyes. Inscribed on the sword was _**The Reaper**_. Shaking his head, he let Ron help him towards the couch and fell onto it still looking at his sword. He could feel the power radiating off of it, his Wind Elemental was pulsing with power as he held the sword in his hand.

"Well guys, I did it," he said, making them laugh.

"We can see that, mate, now we only have to wait for you to regain your strength and then we can start on the plan," Ron said with a grin.

"I agree," Hermione said brightly.

"Soon the Basilisk will be killed and the Diary destroyed, but, most of all, my brother will be freed from its grasps," Harry whispered, falling asleep, his energy completely spent.

...

A day later Harry was ready to fight. The plan had gone well so far, Demeter was out cold and they were in the Chamber, Harry made sure that Ron and Demeter wouldn't be found and left to fight the Basilisk.

Arriving in the main Chamber, Harry took a deep breath and started to hiss.

"_Oh Great King of Snakes, come force and face my wrath, awaken from your slumber and face me!" _he hissed, watching as the mouth of Slytherin opened and the Basilisk slithered out.

Before it could even open its eyes, Nieve appeared, blinding it and making Harry grin. Finally with inhuman speed he attacked the Basilisk, his sword sliced through the thick skin of its body. If it hadn't been a elemental sword, it wouldn't have done that. Still he kept concentrating. Fighting against a Basilisk was just as hard as Harry remembered it to be. Suddenly he spotted his chance. Thrusting his arm up, he shoved all his weight into the basilisk, jumping off of the face of Slytherin's statue, that he had climbed , the sword sliced right through the back of the creature's throat. But as the creature shrieked, he did as well. Blazing hot pain filled his body as a fang pierced not only his chest but his back as well. He fell to the ground and rolled a few meters to the side, his hand falling into the water. He could feel his blood seeping out of his body. He now felt the poison starting to take affect and deduced that he didn't have much time. Pushing his body up, he summoned the diary; he then pulled the fangs from not only his back but his chest and started to destroy the diary. Suddenly Nieve landed on his back, crying softly and making Harry smile. His vision started to swirl around him as his body did the same, then darkness started to take over. Harry soon realized that the poison was getting worse and he slumped forward, but as he lay on the cold stone floor the darkness started to disappear and he could hear a beautiful song. A phoenix song. Opening his eyes he smiled up at his familiar, Nieve stood there, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Thank you, Nieve, you saved my life," he whispered, voice broken and dry from the fight and the venom that had been in his veins.

Suddenly shouts could be heard and Harry turned his head to the entrance just as Nieve disappeared. Suddenly through the entrance a group of teachers stormed in and Harry noticed Minerva was one of them. He looked at her face and saw tears falling from her eyes and then he realized that he as well had tears falling from his eyes. They raced over to his bloody form and Minerva fell to his side, tears in her eyes.

"Harry!" she cried, fear in her voice, fear that Harry had never heard before, not even during the war, but at that moment Harry decided that his mind was going to win the battle and he blacked out.

Feeling Harry slump into her arms, Minerva let the tears fall.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing," Severus whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. Then when hecarefully picked the boy up, they looked at the sword in his hands. Before any of them could see it clearly, Professor White gathered it and then wrapped it into a cloth.

"We should hurry," she said, leading them out of the Chamber.

...

Arriving in the Hospital Wing, Poppy raced out and ordered them to put the children on their beds. Without realizing it, Severus put Harry on the bed that had always been Harry's bed. The woman started on him since he was the most injured. She vanished his clothes and then started to wave her wand over his body. As she worked the doors opened and the Headmaster raced in.

"How is young Demeter, Poppy?" he asked, expecting the person she was working on to be Demeter.

"He will be fine, a concussion is all, now Harry Potter on the other hand, perhaps Minerva can explain things to you better Albus," she said, still concentrating on Harry.

"Minerva?" Albus asked clearly confused.

"Demeter was not the one to slay the beast, Albus. I'm afraid I do not know the entire story but as we arrived in the Chamber of Secrets, it was to find Harry laying on the ground not far from a dead Basilisk, a sword in his hand," she told him softly.

"Where is this sword?" he asked.

"Do not worry, Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry's sword is in my possession so that I may return it to him once he awakens," Professor White said.

"I'm afraid that sword is Hogwarts proper...," the Headmaster began.

"Do you really think this sword is Gryffindor's sword, Albus?" Professor White said, laughing softly and revealing the blade to them. "This is an Elemental weapon, made by an Elemental, Harry to be precise. This is not the petty little sword that was Godric Gryffindor's. That blade couldn't even have slashed the skin of the Basilisk, this did," she continued, a smirk on her lips. She then wrapped it up again and turned to her student. "Madam, could you tell us his injuries, please," she said softly.

"Well, he has two scars, one on his back and one on his chest. They are just in front of one another and seem to have been made by fangs," she said. "They seem to have been healed recently, though," she continued thoughtfully.

"Any Basilisk venom in his veins?" she asked worried.

"No, I did not find any," she said with a shake of her head.

"How can that be, the boy had the fangs of a Basilisk in his hands," Severus said, making everybody pale.

"But if he was bit by a Basilisk, the only thing that could have cured him was a phoenix," Minerva said softly.

"Yes, but Fawkes was with me all this time," the Headmaster said with a frown.

"Perhaps another phoenix was called to Harry, like his Elemental Guardian," Professor White whispered to herself.

"Well, I think we should contact these children's parents," Poppy said. "Harry Potter will be fine with a bit of rest, while the other two have small concussions."

...

Opening his eyes, Harry looked around and groaned softly as he found himself in the Hospital Wing. Shaking his head, he sat up and looked around. Ron wasn't in the room, but Demeter was and he was up. Looking at each other, he gave his brother a smile, who smiled back weakly.

"You must be so mad at me," Demeter whispered, looking down.

"Why would I be mad at you, you're my brother, sure you make mistakes sometimes, but that's the entire point of growing up," Harry told him with a grin.

"You don't make mistakes," Demeter whispered.

"Trust me, mate, I do make mistakes," Harry said, laughing softly. "Want to tell me what happened? I'm a good listener," He said sincerely.

"I guess I just felt so lonely and as if I could never make mom and dad proud. I'm not good at magic, I'm horrible with Potions and my grades are horrible," he whispered.

"That's not true, mate, you're great at magic, Charms, remember you love Charms," Harry said, smiling. "You shouldn't be lonely either, you have me, Mia, Neville, Susan and I'm sure other friends that care about you," Harry said brightly.

"I doubt it, they probably all just want to be friends with the Boy-who-lived, you don't know how it feels to be stared at every day!" Demeter cried out, making Harry wince. Of course he understood, but he couldn't tell Demeter that.

"Sure, I probably don't understand but at Nature I'm stared at not because of being your brother but because of my power. People want my power," he said softly. "But I found Hermione and Ron, I'm positive you can find friends that don't want to be your friends just because you're the boy-who-lived. Maybe those friends aren't in Gryffindor but in other houses, try being friends with other houses, maybe then you can find a great best friend," Harry said, smiling.

"Do you really think so?" Demeter asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think so," Harry said, giving his brother a bright smile.

"Then I'll do my best," Demeter said, causing Harry to smile.

"You should start slowly because of what's been happening lately," Harry told him softly. "But I'll be by your side when ever you need me, little brother," he finished, making Demeter laugh.

"Thank you, Harry, you saved me," he said softly, making Harry laugh.

"If you say so, kiddo," he said, suddenly the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and the Potters, Remus and Sirius walked in. When they noticed that they were awake, they raced over.

Demeter was soon being hugged by James and Lily, while Remus and Sirius were hugging Harry. He could feel tears on his arm and looked up to see Sirius cry softly.

"Uncle Siri...," he whispered, he had never seen Sirius cry before.

"You scared the living daylights out of me, Harry," Sirius whispered. "When I heard that you went down into the Chamber of Secrets after your brother, and then that you fought a Basilisk, I think I had a heart ever scare me like that again or I will kill you myself," he whispered, making Harry laugh softly.

"Sure thing, Uncle Siri," he whispered, hugging his godfather tightly.

"Merlin, cub you scared both of us to death with that stunt," Remus whispered, a hand on his back rubbing it.

"Me sorry," Harry whispered sleepily. The feeling of Remus rubbing his back like he did was making him tired and the feel of warm arms around him didn't help matters.

"Sleep, cub, you deserve it," Remus whispered and Harry didn't have to be told twice, in seconds he was asleep, his head on his godfather's chest.

Sirius looked down lovingly at his godson. He had always loved him, in the old dimension he had even started to call Harry son. It had been hard finding Harry here, as a baby, no memories of him and not being able to call him son. It hurt more then he liked to admit. He could tell that Remus and Minerva were also hurt. Harry had started to refer to Minerva as his honorary grandmother. Looking down at the peaceful face of his godson, he smiled softly then placed him back into his bed.

"How is he?" Lily asked softly.

"Sleeping, he seems fine though," Remus said.

"Merlin, my children are so irresponsible," Lily said, shaking her head. "One actually writes into something that talks back, the other follows that one and ends up fighting a Basilisk."

"Well, what do you expect, Lily? They are Potters," Remus said with a soft smile.

"True, very true," she said with a nod. "Thanks to Ronald we know what happened, well almost. Harry hasn't spoken about the fight against the Basilisk or why Demeter was acting so weird," she said, looking at her eldest son. "I can't believe he killed a Basilisk, a full grown, four thousand years old Basilisk," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Unbelievable, isn't it, Lily, still Harry is a great person, a powerful one at that," Sirius finally said.

"I know, but I worry, did he just do this because he wanted some of Demeter's fame?" Lily whispered then walked away, leaving a furious Sirius behind.

"Harry doesn't want the stupid fame," he hissed. "He wants to protect his family," he continued.

"You and I know that, Sirius, please calm down, Harry needs his rest," Remus whispered, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know, it just makes me so mad, how can those two hover over Demeter when all he had was a concussion and Harry here had Basilisk Poison in his veins," he whispered, pushing a strand of hair out of Harry's eyes.

"I know, Sirius, it is frustrating but Harry has us, so let's just let him rest," Remus said.

"Alright," Sirius whispered then he turned into Padfoot and went to the boy's side. He wanted to keep an eye on his godson as best he could and as Padfoot it was much easier.

Remus smiled at the sight of his best friend and then transfigured his chair into a much more comfortable one and took out a book. Soon he was relaxing while once in a while peaking over his book to check on Harry. When Minerva walked in an hour later it was to the sight of Lily and James by Demeter's side and Sirius and Remus by Harry's side. Going over to Harry, she looked down at the boy on the bed. It was a miracle that he was still alive. This Harry was so much like the Harry she once knew. Courageous, loyal, friendly, they had so much in common and she presumed that the Harry she once knew would have ended up like this if Lily and James had survived. But instead of attending Nature Academy, he would have been attending Hogwarts. Shaking her head, she turned and left the Hospital Wing for her office, she had paper work to do after all.

...

Two days later Harry told everybody about what happened in the Chamber, and then he and Demeter were released. Harry went straight to Professor White who was waiting for him in her office, his sword was on her desk, glittering in the sun light, as he entered. She looked at him and he gave a small smile and made her shake her head.

"Sit down," she said sternly and he did as told. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it was to do this," she said, motioning to the sword on her desk. "An Elemental weapon at your age is unheard of, on top of that it's been coated with Basilisk venom, making it even more powerful," She said anger in her eyes.

"Professor White, with all due respect, I have done worse things in my life like sneaking into Death Eater camps and fighting against Voldemort. Making this sword was hard, but I knew Icould do it. It was also vital in the fight against the Basilisk," he said, causing her to sigh.

"All I have to say is you lot are nuts, pure and simple ," she said, shaking her head.

"Thank you, Professor," he said, making her glare at him.

"Idiot boys and their hero complexes. Facing of against a Basilisk at twelve years of age, not once but twice," she whispered to herself.

"Eh, Professor, may I go?" he asked.

"Sure, sure grab your sword and get out of here," she said, waving her hand at him.

Grinning, he took the sword and turned it into a chain and hung it around his neck. With a wave to his Professor, he left her office and made his way towards his chambers where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. When he arrived he was tackled by Ginny, who kissed him. Kissing her back, he pulled away and gave her a big grin.

"Watcha, Gin," he said, making her laugh.

"Watcha, Harry," she whispered softly.

Setting Ginny down on her feet, he looked around and gave a grin as he spotted everybody sitting around, even Draco was siting there a grin plastered on his face as Luna cuddled into his side.

"You guys were crazy," Draco said, making Harry laugh.

"I thought that you had to be crazy to be part of the Grim Reapers," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure but I'm a member and I'm not crazy," Draco said.

"That's what you think," Harry said, making the group laugh.

"Pillow fight!" Draco shouted and suddenly it was all out war as pillows were being thrown left and right.

...

When Harry returned to classes he knew that the school had found out about his battle. They probably didn't know what he fought, but they knew he had saved the school from a monster. With that realization of course him, Hermione and Ron would eat in the Kitchen. From there they would make sure to take secret passageways to get to their classes and always tried to get to them before everybody else. Surprisingly, Severus was very understanding and would let them into his class early as long as they didn't touch anything and just sat down at their desks.

Now November was coming and with November came the first Quidditch match of the year. Harry was very excited about the match because it was against Slytherin and Draco was on their team, not as Seeker, but as Chaser. Surprisingly when the day came, he was a little bit nervous. Of course playing in front of a school was nothing against playing in front of a whole bunch of people twice as big as Hogwarts, but still. His first Quidditch game at Hogwarts in a long time and he was nervous. Minerva had told him that his parents would be at the match along with Sirius and Remus, that made him a little bit more nervous because they had never seen him play Quidditch before; well Remus and Sirius had but still his parents had never seen him play.

"Alright people, today is our first match, Hermione and Ron are on hand in case we need to switch up; if we do, Angelina, you'll be in charge," Oliver said. "Now we're facing off against Slytheirn, so be careful out there but most of all let's win!" Oliver shouted, making them cheer.

Marching out onto the field, the crowed went wild. Soon they stood in front of the Slytherins and Harry gave Draco a slight nod that he returned. Then Madam Hooch walked in between them.

"I want a nice, clean and fair game, you lot," she said, looking at each of them. "Now mount your brooms," she said and they did so. "Go!" she shouted and suddenly the game was on. Harry zoomed up into the sky and searched for the snitch. He let the announcers voice filter out of his head until the whistle was blown. He was shocked to see that a half an hour had passed. Landing with his team, he raced to Katie's side.

"She's injured,," Hooch said looking slightly worried.

"We have a replacement." Fred said making the woman blink in shock.

"Yeah, Harry, go get her," Oliver said.

Nodding his head, Harry raced towards Hermione.

"Katie's injured, we need you, Mione," he said.

"Got it, Harry, don't worry, the thing I'm worried about is the score should, we do a double team?" she asked.

"We'll talk with Oliver about it," he said then shoved her into the changing room.

Ten minutes later Hermione came out ready. Racing to Oliver, they landed.

"Alright guys, we are far behind, any clues on how to get us up?" he asked.

"At Nature, Harry used to play as Seeker and Chaser," Hermione said. "We can catch ourselves up if we do that." "What about the snitch?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"Slytherin's Seeker wouldn't even see the snitch if it was beside his ear, we can do our best and Fred and George can distract him," Harry said.

"Oliver, let's give them a chance," Angelina said.

"Alright then let's do this," Oliver said and they mounted their brooms.

Shooting up into the air, Harry gave a nod to Hermoine who nodded back, then they zoomed off, the Quaffle was given to Harry who passed it to Hermione who passed it back, then he scored, causing Gryffindor to cheer.

"What's this, Harry Potter, the Seeker of Gryffindor, is playing the position of Chaser, I don't know what the Gryffindors are playing at, but look at Granger and Potter go, they look as though they've done this before. Potter scores again!" The announcer shouted, causing the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to cheer. As the game continued, the Gryffindors got a 150 lead on the Slytherins and Harry returned to his role as seeker. From there, Harry searched for the snitch and found it hovering beside the Gryffindor goal post. Zooming towards it, he came to a stop and grabbed the Snitch, then showed it to Oliver who shouted with joy and hugged him. Madam Hooch flew over and saw the snitch, grinning she announced the winners to be the Gryffindors, sending the school into cheers as loud as Harry had ever heard them.

Landing, Harry laughed as the Quidditch team threw him and Hermione into the air, cheering. Giving a grin to Hermione who grinned back, they cheered with the rest of their team until Harry was transferred to Sirius's shoulder and Hermione to Remus's , making the two of them laugh.

That night Gryffindor had a huge party to celebrate their first win against Slytherin. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville were sitting in a corner, watching everything. Gryffindor parties were just as they remembered them, long, loud and wild. It made them laugh when they saw everybody having fun again and Harry felt Ginny cuddle to his side. Yes, this was what life was supposed to be like, full of love and freedom. Looking down at Ginny, he captured her lips in his and kissed her lovingly. When they let go, he smiled down at her and she smiled up at him.

"Merlin I love you, Gin," he whispered, his eyes reflecting just what he had said.

"Love you, too, Harry, now go get that brother of yours and let's party," she said, making Harry laugh.

Going over to Demeter, he wrapped an arm around the guy's shoulder and laughed as he jumped.

"Brother mine, isn't this a blast?" he asked his brother who in turn smiled at him. "You should cheer up, bro, it's not all the time you get a party like this," Harry said.

"Yeah, you were great out there Harry, I wish I could fly like that," Demeter said softly.

"Really, well practice, bro, I'm sure one of these days you can get just as good as me at flying," Harry told him, making him smile. "Now come on and party, it's a celebration after all!" he cheered, making Demeter laugh. Of course this was the first time Demeter had ever seen Harry like this and it made him smile. He was starting to wonder if his brother was drunk, though.

Following his brother, they started to dance, Harry with Ginny and Demeter with some first year girl he learned was named Carissa. She was actually funny and really great to talk with and that marked to beginning of a great friendship.

Watching his brother dance with a first year girl, Harry grinned. It was about time his brother relaxed and had some fun. Looking down at his future wife, he looked into her beautiful eyes and saw the joy and love in them. Kissing her deeply, he felt her respond and soon they were both lost in sensations as their love filled them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

December beauty

...

Waking up on Christmas morning, Harry yawned softly then his eyes snapped open and he let a grin form on his face. Today was Christmas, his first Christmas at Hogwarts since his sixth year. Getting up, he saw that Ron and Hermione were just starting to wake up. Sitting up in bed, he stretched then looked at the tree they had placed in their room.

"Merry Christmas, you two," he said brightly, making them smile.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Hermione said with a yawn.

"Merry Christmas, mate," Ron said, stretching. "Presents time!" Ron shouted, finally realizing what he had said only seconds ago. This of course made both Hermione and Harry laugh.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted and with a pop the house elf appeared, bouncing up and down.

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked brightly.

"Can you get us a bowl of fruit each, please, then come back I need to tell you something," he said.

"Of course, Master Harry Potter sir," Dobby said brightly then disappeared.

"We should eat at least a little something before we open gifts," he explained and by the growling of Ron's stomach, he knew he had had the right idea.

"OK, my stomach agrees and I won't argue with it," Ron said with a blush.

Only a few seconds later, Dobby appeared with three big bowls of fruit. Placing his on the bed, Harry pulled out a package and handed it to Dobby, who looked at him with big eyes.

"Well, Dobby, don't just stand there, open it," he said, laughing softly.

"Thank you, great and wonderful Master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said excitedly. Tearing the paper off, he squealed when he found a necklace with the Potter crest on it.

"I was finally able to get it made for you, Dobby, the crest only ever goes on a Potter house elf, you have the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw ones since those weren't hard to make so why not finish it of with the Potter crest," he told the house elf who bounced up and down, showing off his Ravenclaw and Gryffindor crest as well.

"Thank you!" he shouted, making Harry laugh.

"You can go now, Dobby," he said, smiling, then with a bow the elf was gone, leaving three smiling twelve-year-olds.

"You know he is just like he was back in the no longer future," Ron said with a grin.

"I know," Harry said with a laugh.

After eating their fruit, they went to the sofa and started to open their gifts.

Harry smiled as he unwrapped his parents' gift. What he found was a sketch pad and drawing pencils. Smiling, he put those aside then went to Sirius' gift. As he opened it, he felt his heart strings tug as he spotted the gift. It was a pendant, the exact replica of Padfoot. He then found a note attached to it.

_Pup, _

_ I hope your doing well and that you like the gift, it's me, by the way, so I will always be with you, it is also like a Lord ring. It is a portkey that will bring you to me at all times. So when ever you want to get away, come to me._

_Your godfather,_

_ Padfoot. _

Smiling at the pendant, he put it around his neck and continued. From Mia he got a a book entitled "The way of Parceltongue_." _How she got it, he didn't know but he loved his sister. Rose got him some chocolate and Demeter got him a sword belt. Smiling brightly, he looked at it and found that it matched his sword perfectly. The entire thing was made of white leather and had a silver and gold design to it with a gold buckle. Looking at the design, Harry recognized it as a grim that surrounded the entire belt. Placing it aside, he continued. Next was Remus' gift, he grinned once he saw the book, it had been one of the only books he hadn't been able to find as of yet. "The world's of light and darkness: what are their differences."It was a very interesting book by a muggle and really hard to find. Putting it aside, he started on his friend's gifts. Hermione had gotten him a pair of leather fingerless gloves, while Ron had gotten him a muggle book that made him grin. His mother wouldn't be seeing that book until he was about fifteen. Next was Draco who had gotten him a small charm with a note attached to it.

_Potter, this comes from the Malfoy family vault, the thing is, it has Ravenclaw's crest on it, so it belongs to you. It is known to be her memory charm, apparently an heir can extract the memories placed into it and watch them through a pensieve. All you have to get is a pensieve. _

_Draco_

"Damn that Draco," he whispered with a shake of his head. Looking at the charm, Harry admired it. It was made of different things, there were three feathers attached by a gold clasp that itself was attached to a purple gem that was attached to a gold chain. Putting it down, he continued. Neville got him a bunch of chocolates along with Luna's package of chocolate frogs, Harry swore there was over two hundred of them. Then there was Susan who had gotten him a book on laws, smirking at it, he continued to find one last package, Ginny's. Picking it up, he opened it to find a picture, it was of him and Ginny magically aged to look like they had once been. It had been taken during the summer when everybody had gone to an amusement park. It was a black and white picture, Ginny was dressed in an old frilly dress. He himself was wearing a suit with a mafia hat with the card even sticking out. The frame itself was made of black metal and very nice.

"I remember that day, we had lots of fun being magically aged," Hermione said, giggling.

"Yeah, it was fun," Ron said. "We were grounded for a week after that, but hey, we had fun," Ron said with a shrug while Hermione and Harry laughed. They luckily hadn't been grounded because of their splitting abilities and Ron hadn't wanted only his sister and brothers to get in trouble so he didn't split. Suddenly he spotted a single flask on the ground with a note. Taking it, he started to read.

_Harry, _

_ I have decided to give you this, when you tell everybody about you guys coming back, give this to Dumbledore, it's his own other self. I couldn't send him back then or now but I could do this. _

_Merry Christmas, Yuri!_

"Well guys, where should we hide this?" Harry asked.

"Eh, your trunk is the best choice," Ron said.

Agreeing, they put everything they got away, Harry placed his photo on his nightstand and the flask in his trunk in a compartment that would hold it in place. They then got dressed and left for the Great Hall. When they arrived, Harry greeted everybody he knew then gave Ginny a kiss earning himself a disapproving look from the Headmaster.

"Merry Christmas, love, you like your gift?" he asked, grinning.

"Loved it, thank you," Ginny said brightly while looking down at the new necklace around her neck. It was on a white gold chain and had a single gold feather attached to it with protective charms, so that it wouldn't break or dent.

"So anybody up for a snow fight outside after breakfast?" Ron asked, making the group grin.

"You guys are so on!" Fred shouted.

"We're going to kick your butt!" George shouted.

"Are adults allowed?" A male voice asked, making them turn around to see Sirius and Remus standing there.

"Of course!" Ginny said brightly, making them laugh.

"Well it is Christmas," Minerva said, making Harry gape at her. "I think I shall join you," she finished, grinning like her cat animagus. This of course made most of the staff members look at her in shock, but she didn't seem to acknowledge them.

"Why not, to make it fair. Harry, Hermione and Ron come with us three and you lot are a team, then after a full battle, it's all for one and one for all," Remus said, grinning.

"Like the idea, Mr. Lupin!" Susan said brightly.

Before long all the kids were done eating and left to get ready, leaving the adults to shake their heads. When they all arrived outside, there was a ten minute waiting period so that they could make their forts. Running to their side, Harry gave Hermione a grin and they clasped hands then aimed their other hands in front of them. All of a sudden a curved wall formed in front of them making Sirius, Remus and Minerva blink.

"Perhaps it isn't so fair," Remus said, making the trio laugh.

"It probably isn't," Hermione said with a grin.

Suddenly a snowball hit their wall.

As a team, Hermione and Ron formed a snow wolf and sent him towards the others. Screams were heard as they looked out and found the wolf had exploded on the group of students. The sight, of course, made the teachers and Elementals laugh. Unclasping their hands, they started to throw normal snowballs . They played for an hour like that then went in separate directions, it was time for the separate battle. An hour later they all returned to the school, laughing. During that one hour everybody had been taken down by snowballs, Harry because of his wind and water elemental was able to combine his powers and make small snowball monsters that attacked the others. Now cold, wet, yet very happy, the group walked through the Entrance Hall where they were welcomed by the elder Potters, the Headmaster and the three Elemental teachers.

"Have fun?" Professor White asked, getting a white towel and handing it to Harry who thanked her. Professors Snoof and Nightfall did the same with Hermione and Ron, who accepted the towels.

"Lots of it," Harry said, drying his hair and smiling brightly at the Professor.

"Harry, you sneak, you combined your water and wind elemental to make snow monsters," Hermione said with a pout.

"Like them?" Harry said with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh you!" Hermione said, slapping his shoulder lightly and making him laugh.

"Alright you three, hurry up to your rooms and get dry," Professor Nightfall said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, sir!" they said with a salute then ran of to their room to get changed and warmed up.

Arriving in their room, they hurried to their bathrooms and took showers, after that they got dressed. Harry put on a pair of grey sweatpants with a black t-shirt and an emerald green hoody. Ron got dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants with a red t-shirt and a white hoody. Hermione got dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants that lay low on her hips with a blue t-shirt and a black sweatshirt. Finally they all left their bathrooms and sat on their sofa to relax in front of the fire burning in their fireplace.

"I don't think I have had that much fun during the winter in a long time," Harry said, relaxing.

"I completely agree, I've never seen Professor McGonagall act like that," Hermione said, giggling.

"I know it was so weird but really fun," Ron said with a shake of his head. "Have you ever heard of McGonagall taking part in a snowball fight?"

"Never. I remember in our first years at Hogwarts, she said that they were for those with childish attitudes," Harry said with a smile.

Knock! Knock!

Looking at the door, Harry got to his feet and went over. Opening the door, he found Sirius standing there with Remus. Smiling at them, he let them in, of course when they walked in they were quite shocked. They had never been in the room before and the sight was amazing.

"Bloody hell," Sirius said, looking around then grinned. "I guess nobody knows you guys sleep in the same room?" he asked, looking at them.

"Since we've become roommates, Sirius, we are friends and we trust each other. The Headmistress of Nature Academy saw our room over there as well, she trusts us and so we decided to keep it like this here. If the Headmaster of Hogwarts wants to say something about this then he will consult our Headmistress," Hermione said stubbornly.

"I really do like you," he said, looking at Hermione with a grin.

"So what brings you to our lovely dormitory?" Ron asked brightly.

"Oh we just wanted to see how you guys were doing after that snowball fight," Remus said.

"We're doing good, Mr. Lupin," Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Great to hear it, so you three are quite good with those elemental powers," Sirius said, sitting down. "But the question is can you actually defend yourselves and duel with those powers?" he asked, making the trio blink and Remus roll his eyes.

"Sirius!" he scolded. "They're children."

"Oh my dear uncles, we can duel alright." Harry said with a smirk.

"What do you think Nature teaches; how to make the wind blow?" Ron asked with a grin.

"No, we learn how to use our powers in duels, depending on what you're best suited for you can either be taught defence , offence or even in both if you are suited for that," Harry told them, taking his seat again. "Certain types of Elementals are designed for defence just like others are suited for offence. Still you can do both depending on your mind set. Those with wizarding powers are normally suited for both though and so most of the defence and offensive learners are Wizarding and Elemental users," Harry explained.

"You three, what are you best suited for?" Remus asked.

"Well now that's for us to know and for you to find out," Ron said with a smirk on his face.

...

When Christmas dinner came, the trio made sure to dress appropriately . Entering the Great Hall the trio were amazed. It looked just as beautiful and magnificent as they remembered it. Flitwick had done an amazing job on the entire place.

"Ah you have finally arrived, please sit," the Headmaster said joyfully.

Sitting down, Harry looked around the table. He was slightly shocked to see his parents there and noticed that they had not looked up at him and were concentrating on Demeter who looked quite uncomfortable. Mia looked at them with slight disgust before standing and coming over and Harry noticed that they hadn't even noticed. Shaking his head, he gave his sister a smile when she sat down in front of him.

"Demeter seems uncomfortable," he told her.

"He is," Mia said with a shake of her head. "They keep fawning over him as if he was the one that killed the Basilisk. He is completely annoyed but you know him, he won't speak up against them."

"That's my brother, too shy to speak up for himself," he said with a shake of his head. "But he will find out that sometimes you do have to speak up for yourself," he said then started to eat his food.

"I think he can't wait for them to leave I mean even Rose is being so annoying," Mia said with a shake of her head.

"Really, I hid in the room all day," he said, making her giggle.

"I'm done, anybody want to go for a walk?" Mia asked, looking at them hopefully, she clearly wanted to get away from everybody.

"Merlin, yes," Harry said wiping his mouth and standing. Mia soon followed and without their parents' even noticing they left the Great Hall for a nice walk on the grounds.

Walking over the grounds of Hogwarts, the siblings looked up at the sky then Harry turned to her, noticing that she was shivering. Taking his cloak, he put it around her shoulders, making her look up at him with a smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, little sister, you know there is one place I want to go to, but it's over a two hour walk," he said with a sigh then he grinned. "It's a short ride in one of my animagus forms though," he said, looking at her. "Want to come?" he asked, making her blink in shock.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, to have her brother bring her somewhere that he so wanted to see was very exciting, after all Harry knew the grounds of Hogwarts better than most, probably even better than the marauders.

"Yeah, just don't talk about my form to anybody or where I'm going to take you," he said.

"Sure," Mia agreed excitedly.

Looking around, Harry made sure nobody was looking then started to transform. His Grim animagus form wouldn't do for a fast race or even to carry Mia for that long, but his second magical form would be perfect for it. As he turned he heard, his sister gasped then when he finished he looked up at her. Of course the shock on her face was normal, because in front of her was an amazing creature. In front of her was a large creature with two large white wings and two slightly smaller white wings attached to a white body, golden feathers also adorned the tips of the wings and the tail feathers, while its beak was large and gold. He crouched down, showing her that he wanted her to get on. When she did she jumped in shock as two string like things grew out of him as if he was meant to be ridden. Taking them in her hands she gasped when they wrapped around her arms until they met and knotted behind her back.

"_Relax, little sister, and hold on tight," t_he unmistakable voice of her brother said making her gasp.

"You can talk to me!" she shrieked, making the bird laugh.

"_Yes, I can, now hold on!" h_e shouted, making her squeak then with one bat of his four wings he lifted into the air and flew high into the sky._ "You must be wondering what kind of creature I am," _he said, making her blink, after all the feeling of flying on top of a creature's back was amazing.

"Yes, actually, I am wondering,"_ s_he answered him.

"_I am an Rutiluspenna," h_e told her._ "I can carry a rider and I also have the ability to fight, my claws can be razor sharp and I can make huge gusts of wind that could send somebody off their feet. The Rutiluspenna's have not been seen in over a hundred years, but we are very powerful. This isn't even my fully-grown form,"_ he finished with a laugh.

"That is so amazing," she whispered, but suddenly they started to sink towards the ground again.

When they landed, the golden ropes left her body and she jumped off, letting Harry turn back into his human form. Looking around, she found that they were in what seemed to be the remains of an old castle, a very small one though . The castle was still standing but some walls had come down which she assumed was caused by either weather or attacks. The castle had vines going up the dark stone walls and seemed to have covered a very large wall. Walking into the small castle, Mia was shocked at what she found. The flour was made of white marble while the walls were a light blue with gold drapes covering all the windows and stopping the light from seeping in. A gorgeous gold chandelier hung from a beautiful ceiling that had plenty of molding all over it. Then she noticed four portraits hanging on the wall opposite the doors. Each portrait had different colour drapes on each side. Some of the drapes were covering half of the portrait but still it was beautiful. Under dark purple drapes was a painting of a beautiful woman wearing a dark purple gown. Her black hair was around her face and a diadem was around her forehead. In between blood red drapes was a man with long fiery red hair, wearing old armour and a red cape. In his hands was a sword. Then under a set of emerald green drapes that were the only ones that were damaged, there was a man with long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore emerald green and silver robes and around his neck was a silver pendant. Finally behind golden yellow drapes was another woman. She was short and plump and had a motherly look to her. Her blond hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head and she wore a long yellow gown that fit her perfectly, in one of her hands was a golden goblet.

"Who are they?" Mia asked her older brother.

"They are the four founders of Hogwarts, this was their personal get-away that was lost in time. Only a handful of people know about it, those people being the Grim Reapers and now you," he said. "We don't know if those paintings are magical or even if they could make moving paintings back then, but Hermione was researching them back then," he told her, making her gasp. "Come, the courtyard is still standing, although a little overgrown," he said, leading her away from the paintings and through the halls. Suddenly they arrived in a medium sized yet very overgrown courtyard. There was a fountain and to her shock it was still working and water fell from the top. Harry lead her over and they sat down. "So what do you think?" he asked her.

"It's a beautiful place, Harry, really," she said, looking at him.

"I proposed to Ginny here the first time. It was originally a Ravenclaw property and it still is to this day," he said.

"How do you know that?" she asked shocked.

"I'm the Lord of Ravenclaw family," he said, raising his ring hand and letting a ring appear, the Ravenclaw crest clearly visible on it.

"Oh my god!" she whispered shocked.

"I wanted to have this place fixed up back then and I think I will have it done," he said, smiling softly. "There is a library here that holds very old and some very dark books, but they are very interesting. There is even a ball room, well there was. It's the only room that has a caved in wall and roof," he told her, laughing softly.

"Do mom and dad known about this place?" Mia asked.

"No, they don't even know we are related to Ravenclaw, they know we are related to Gryffindor, but I suppose they didn't bother looking for Ravenclaw," he said then frowned. "Come to think of it, have you ever seen a family tree in the Potter mansion?" he asked her.

"Apparently the room was sealed and nobody can get into it," she said, shaking her head.

"Well that's stupid, oh well," he said shrugging his shoulders. "We should be getting back," he said, transforming into the bird creature.

Getting onto his back, Mia held on tight to the gold strings and then they took off flying through the sky. When they landed, Harry turned back immediately and they walked around the grounds where Sirius soon found them.

"Bloody hell, you both worry me to death," he said, panting. "Remus and I have been looking for you for about an hour now."

"Sorry, Sirius, I suppose we stayed out to long," Harry said, grinning.

"You got that right, come on in before you guys catch a cold," he said, rolling his eyes. "Damn I sound like your mother," he said, making Harry laugh.

Walking back into the castle, they were welcomed by Remus who smiled when he say them. Then they returned to the Great Hall where they re-joined their friends then looked over at their parents.

"It's as if they didn't even realize we were gone," Mia said with a sigh.

"They didn't," Harry said, averting his eyes to Ginny who smiled up at him sadly. Wrapping his right arm around her, he bent over and kissed her, making her smile.

"Merry Christmas, love," she said softly.

"Merry Christmas to you, my beautiful and only love," he said, making her smile up at him with eyes full of love.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The beginning of the horror

...

The rest of the school year went by without a hitch. Harry, Ron and Hermione did well in their classes. The teachers were quite pleased with them and had nothing to criticize. Oliver had been ecstatic when they won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup. That had also made Minerva grin as if she had caught the canary. She had practically hugged Harry with how happy she was about him catching the snitch. He knew the party in Gryffindor common room afterwards was the best they ever had. The trio found themselves getting even more depressed though. Leaving Hogwarts was going to be hard; a full year at Hogwarts had been amazing and leaving was going to be hell. During the weekend they would normally visit the Ravenclaw property so that they could talk freely with the other Grim Reapers.

Looking up at the castle they knew and loved, the trio let a single tear fall down their cheeks then climbed into the train. During the year they had made great friends with Hagrid who was all too happy to invite them into his home for talks and stuff like that. Finding themselves a compartment, they sat down and relaxed into their seats. Harry laying down and resting his head on a pillow he got from him trunk, a book in his hands .

"It's so hard leaving this place," Ron said with a sigh.

"I completely agree, mate. Leaving my first home is really depressing," Harry mumbled. "On top of that, this summer is going to be hell, don't ask me why I think that, I just do," he hissed, making them gulp.

"I forgot about this summer," Ron said, making Hermione wince and Harry moan while throwing his hands up in the air.

"You both are coming, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, my parents agreed," Hermione said, smiling at her friend.

"Mom thinks it's a good idea," Ron said, making Harry grin.

"I love your mother, mate," he said, making Hermione laugh.

A few minutes later Mia walked into the compartment with Demeter in tow. They both looked quite put out about leaving Hogwarts.

"What do you two want?" Harry asked.

"This summer is going to be hell," Demeter said, shaking his head. "We never ever met a member of mom's family nor dad's, I wonder what they're like?"

"I don't know," Harry said, looking at Mia who winced at the look in his eyes.

"It was great having you guys here this year," Demeter said, grinning.

"Yes, it was great being here at Hogwarts, mate, really fun," Harry said, smiling.

...

When they arrived at King's Cross station later that day the group was greeted by happy parents. Harry watched as Demeter and Mia were pulled into hugs. The sight made him shake his head. To think his parents were actually distancing themselves from him. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug and looked up to see that it was Mrs. Weasley and it made Harry smile. The woman was just like she used to be.

"Harry dear, so happy to see you," she said, making him smile.

"It's great to see you too, Mrs. Weasley, I'm very grateful that you are letting Ron come with me to my family reunion," he said.

"Oh it's nothing, dear," she said, smiling brightly. "Perhaps this summer you can also come over to the Burrow, we would love to have you."

"I'll talk to my parents about it," he said, grinning.

After a little bit of talking they all left. Once they were home, Harry went to his room and fell on his bed, Dobby had cleaned his clothes before he had left for home so his mother didn't have to do anything. Suddenly his door opened and Sirius walked in.

"Hey kiddo!" he said brightly, making him smile.

"Hey Sirius," he said brightly.

"Listen kiddo, I understand your parents are not exactly paying much attention to you," Sirius said, walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed. "I am angry with them for that, but I can't really make them see what a wonderful kid you are," he continued. "So I want you to know that if you ever want to get away from here, you are welcomed at my home," he said, making Harry smile. "This is the address and to get there you just have to say the address in the fire and you'll be there," he said, making Harry grin.

"Thank you, Sirius, this is really nice of you," he said, hugging his godfather who hugged him back.

"I don't know why they're acting like this, kiddo, but it's unfair to you," he whispered.

That night during supper Harry felt as if he could scream and he wouldn't be heard except by Mia and Demeter. His parents and little sister were poring over Demeter as if he was a god. Demeter looked quite irritated by this but didn't speak up. Excusing himself, Harry left the table and went to his room, falling onto his bed he let a sigh leave his lips. Yes, this summer was going to be a bad summer.

...

Two days had passed and Harry had had enough, it was really annoying having to ask his brother to ask for stuff for him like the salt at a dinner table. Right now it was midnight and he had all his things packed into his trunk. He had begged Mia to help him and soon they went outside to the street. After she waved her wand for the Knight Bus she returned to the house, leaving him alone. Going onto the bus he looked at Stan and told him where to go. After that he took a seat on a bed and looked outside as the bus left. Finally after a few stops they arrived at his stop and he got out only to look around at his surroundings. He hadn't expected to come to Number Twelve Grimauld Place but as it was the address his godfather had given him, it's where he had gone . Going up to Number Twelve, he knocked at the door and waited for a few minutes. Suddenly the door was opened to reveal Sirius dressed in black pyjama pants and a bed head. When he saw that it was him he smiled.

"Get in here, kiddo," he said, opening the door wider for him.

Smiling in thanks, Harry followed his godfather inside and then down to the kitchen.

"Sit down, kiddo, did you tell your parents you were coming or did you pull a Sirius Black and just ran off?" he asked, putting a kettle on.

"I pulled a Sirius Black," he answered, making him laugh softly.

"Alright, kiddo, what set you off?" he asked.

"Well it would set you off as well if you had to ask your brother to ask your parents for the salt because they wouldn't answer or even acknowledge you," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know what you mean, kiddo, I suppose we can call your parents tomorrow if they don't freak out with me, but you do know it's your family reunion this year," he told Harry while making the tea then handing it over to his godson who accepted it with a thanks. Of course he knew just what Harry liked and always kept some in the house just in case. Of course it helped that he liked it as well.

"You're going, so we can go together," Harry said, sipping his tea.

"You're bringing Hermione and Ron, right?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I am," Harry answered brightly.

"Great, then we can pick them up on our way to the reunion," Sirius said .

"Thank you, Uncle Siri, you know, for doing this," he said, looking down at his knees. No matter how long it had been, he still had trouble going to an adult for help.

"Kid, it's my pleasure as your godfather to do everything I can for you, also I love you, kiddo, you're like the son I never had," Sirius said, making Harry smile brightly. "So from now on, you are going to call me Sirius, got it, kiddo?" He asked, making Harry laugh.

"Sure thing, Sirius," he said, making him grin.

"Great, now it's after midnight, so let's get you settled into a room so you can go to bed," he said, standing.

They went up to the second then thethird floor. Then they went to the room farthest from the stairs. Opening the door, Harry was taken aback by the sight that met him. It was amazing, the entire place felt as if it had been decorated for him. The walls were a soft grey while the curtains were black. The ground was a dark hard wood, while the bed was large and black . The bedding though was dark wine red with the sheets being a nice warm grey.

"Sirius," he whispered, amazed at the sight.

"I wanted you to have a room of your own in case you ever came here," Sirius said smiling, he didn't mention the fact that he had also done a room for every other member of the Grim Reapers, although Remus had been strongly against it. It had been something that he wanted to do to remember them. He had also decorated the second floor for the Order members in case Voldemort was brought back to life.

"Thank you, Sirius," he whispered, hugging his godfather.

"You are welcome, kiddo," he said, kissing the top of his godson's head.

"Let's get you unpacked and settled in," he said, making Harry laugh.

"Sure," he agreed.

About an hour later Harry was settled in and fast asleep on his bed while Sirius watched him with a smile on his lips. He would protect his godson, that was something he wanted and would do at all cost.

"Goodnight, Harry," he whispered then turned and left to tell Remus that Harry was at his place. He would tell James and Lily when they asked about it.

...

The next day Demeter looked for Harry but couldn't find him anywhere, finally he decided to ask Mia.

"Mia, did you see Harry?" he asked her once he had found her in the barn.

"No and you wont either, he has had enough of our parents. He isn't angry at you, big brother, but at mom and dad. I mean they ignore him, it's really stupid and I am not happy with them either," she said.

"I know what you mean, it's getting on my nerves, they keep bugging me about my work," he said.

"What do you expect, you're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!" she shouted, making him sigh.

"I hate that title, it's so stupid and it doesn't feel right to have it," Demeter said ,making Mia smile. "So were did he go?" he asked.

"Uncle Sirius' house," she said shocking Demeter .

"Nobody knows were he lives though!" he shouted, making her laugh.

"I know, but he gave Harry the address and told him that if he ever wanted to go over that he could. Now you can't tell mom dad or even Rose about this," she told him.

"I know Harry doesn't deserve to be given the silent treatment like they are doing," he said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," Mia said with a scowl on her face. "They are being idiots," she told him standing up and turning to him.

At Grimauld Place Harry woke up and stretched. After looking around, he got up and went downstairs where Sirius was trying to cook breakfast. Laughing softly at his miserable attempt, he went over and got him out of the way then started to fix what Sirius had tried to make.

"You know how to cook, kiddo?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, I guess it's just natural," he said, finishing the bacon and putting it aside.

"Maybe you can try and teach me," he said, laughing and making Harry grin.

"It's not that hard, Sirius, it's about what smells right and sometimes looks right, but most of the time you have to taste things," he said smiling.

After a few more minutes he finished cooking and they started to eat. A few minutes later Remus arrived, making Harry very nervous. Still they reassured him that nothing was wrong because Sirius had told him that he was there. After breakfast Harry and Sirius got dressed and they left to have a day out in muggle London. In London they went exploreing and even ate out, when they returned to Grimauld Place they were all very happy. For dinner Harry said that he would cook something, so he went into the kitchen and started to cook, making sure his two uncles didn't come into the room.

Finally finished he let them in. When they walked in both of them sniffed at the air and suddenly their mouths fell open and they started to drool because it smelled so good. Going to the table they found that Harry had cooked onion soup with fresh bread and chicken wings.

"Well are you guys going to eat or stand there and drool?" Harry asked, laughing softly.

"Bloody hell, Harry, it smells amazing," Sirius said, sitting down.

"I never smelled anything so good, even your mom can't cook like this," Remus said, making Harry grin.

"Thanks, now dig in," he said before doing just that himself.

When they finished dinner Harry brought out some dessert that made them both whine. It was chocolate with brownie, fudge and whipped cream! Digging into the desert they finally finished and sat back, bellies filled.

"Merlin that was amazing, Harry, you really are a great cook," Remus said, making Harry grin.

"Thanks, Uncle Remus," he said.

"Harry, if you want you can call me Remus," Remus said .

"If you say so," he said.

"Do you have homework, kiddo?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I do," Harry said grinning.

"Then why don't we go into the sitting room to do it and if you need our help we'll give try the best as we can," Sirius told him.

"Alright," he said, getting to his feet and leaving the room leaving Sirius and Remus behind.

Once they were alone Sirius turned to Remus who turned to him.

"They haven't called me, Sirius, and you know they can't call you," he said. "I think they're still a little peeved that you didn't tell them about this place yet," Remus continued.

"I don't care, Harry was hurt by them. How could they just ignore him, Remus, their own son?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that Harry loves you and came to you, I doubt the Harry that we once knew would have ever come to you like this Harry has," Remus said, making Sirius smile.

"You're right, Harry would have run off to one of his properties like the Ravenclaw or something. Do you think Lily and James know about those?" he asked.

"The family tapestry room has been sealed for years, Sirius, nobody has seen it in ages," Remus said, shaking his head.

"I know, I keep forgetting about that," Sirius said with a sigh then looked at the door, "Let's go up, we don't want to keep Harry waiting," he said, making Remus grin.

"Too true," he said then followed Sirius up to the sitting room where Harry was already set up.

For the next two days Harry stayed at Sirius' place with out any disturbances, but finally the Potters contacted Remus babbling about Harry missing. Remus told them that he would ask Sirius and then before they could say anything he left, going straight to Grimauld Place.

"Sirius!" Remus called out.

"We're in the sitting room, Remus!" Sirius shouted. Going up to the first floor, Remus went into the warm siting room where Harry was relaxing with his sketch pad and pencils while Sirius just relaxed in front of the fireplace.

"What is it, Remus?" Harry asked, looking up.

"Your parent's finally noticed your absence and contacted me, what should I tell them?" he asked.

"Tell them I'm here and why, perhaps coming from you it will get through to them," Harry said, returning to his sketch pad.

"I agree with Harry, Remus, that's the best course of action," Sirius said.

"Got it, well I'm off," Remus said, leaving the house and going to the Potter Manor, yet what met him was not what he expected.

Stepping out of the fireplace he was just in time to hear Demeter go off on his parents.

"Don't you understand? Not only are you suffocating me with your hovering and cooing but you pushed Harry away!" he shouted. "Harry left because he was tired of being ignored for no bloody reason!"

"Watch your language, young man!" Lily shouted.

"No, I will not watch it, because you have no say in it until you guys start acting like the parents I remember. You used to treat us all the same until this year! Was it because of the Basilisk attack or something, because I really want to know what happened to my parents!" he continued. "It's because of you Harry's gone!" he screamed then Mia jumped in.

"During Christmas you didn't even notice when Harry and I disappeared for more than an hour, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus did. When we returned to the Great Hall you didn't even say anything," she said her voice not even raised as she spoke to her parents. Remus was strongly reminded of a mother scolding her children. "You pushed Harry away and you're lucky I didn't leave with him," she said simply. "Harry won't return here until you guys change and even then I don't think he will," she said then noticed Remus. "Hello, uncle Remus," she said brightly.

"Hello Mia, I am here to tell you, James and Lily, that your children are right, you neglected Harry for no reason. Is it because he's a squib, if so then just say it. Harry is with Sirius and trust me, you won't find him. Leave Harry alone until he is ready to speak with you. He will go to the family reunion with Sirius and will be bringing Hermione and Ron, just don't bug or scold him because what he did wasn't a bad thing. He ran to an adult that he knew would help him," he told them.

"Remus, he is my son and..." Lily started but was silenced by Remus' look.

"Sirius is Harry's godfather," he said simply. "He is taking care of Harry, I also see him everyday, you just have to be patient and remember that you are the ones that caused this. Don't push Harry because he will shut you right out and you won't see him for a long time," Remus said, making them pale.

"Remus, we..." James started but realized that no matter what he said he wouldn't be able to get his son back at the moment. "Tell Harry that we're sorry and that we don't know what came over us," he finally said, wrapping an arm around his wife as she cried softly.

"I will, James," he said then he returned to Grimauld Place.

Arriving he went up to the siting room where Harry and Sirius still were. When they saw him they sat up straight and he sat down.

"Alright, first of Demeter told them off," he said, making Harry laugh.

"Finally!" he said. "It's about time, he was being pushed around by everybody so it's great to see him finally start to shoot back."

"I agree, it's about time he shoots up and stands his ground," Sirius said.

Soon Remus told them what happened then they returned to normal life. Harry wasn't going to return to Potter Manor as of yet, he wasn't ready and to tell you the truth he was having a great time at Grimauld Place with Sirius and Remus. He knew of course that he would have to speak to his parents during the family reunion but if it was in front of Petunia he would not give her the satisfaction of seeing their family problems. He actually hoped to avoid them completely, if that was at all possible.

...

_Dear Ron, _

_This is probably not going to come to a shock but I moved into Sirius' house. I had enough of my parents ignoring me so I moved out for a while. I don't even think I will go back this summer. The family reunion is still happening, so Sirius and I will pick you guys up, don't worry, you're not getting out of it. I am not facing Petunia, Vernon and Dudley alone! I hope you're doing well, have you started working on your homework? If not I tell you it's bloody easy, I flew by the wizarding ones and into the Elemental ones, it was that easy. Of course Professor White made me write a report on how dangerous it is to summon an Elemental weapon without a fully qualified person with you and stuff like that but still I finished it. Boy, Professor White sure got mad at me for that. Well I hope you're doing well, I am, it's actually good being back at Headquarters. See you soon!_

_Your best mate, _

_Harry_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey Hermione you know how I told you this is going to be a long year well I can't believe I'm saying this but I told you so. Today I left my parents house. I pulled a Sirius Black but I ran to Number twelve. Still I have no choice but to attend the reunion so you're all going as well. How is your summer going?Professor White's report was murder. I mean like really I knew the dangers of making an elemental weapon I didn't need to do an essay on it. Well anyway just wanted you to know that I'm with Sirius now. See you see. _

_Your best friend, _

_Harry _

After writing his letters he sent them off with Hedwig then sat down to read until a knock at his door made him look up.

"Come in," he said confused, suddenly Sirius came in grinning.

"Hey kiddo, can you do me a favour?" he asked.

"Sure," Harry said, sitting up.

"Close your eyes," Sirius told him. Doing as he was told he waited until Sirius said to open them. When he did he looked up and gasped in shock at what he saw in his godfather's hand.

There, just as beautiful as he remembered, was the Firebolt, his old Firebolt! Looking up at his godfather he asked with his eyes if it was really for him.

"Well kiddo, what are you waiting for, an invitation? It's yours!" Hhe said and with that Harry jumped up and tackled his godfather.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he repeated over and over again, making Sirius laugh.

"You're welcome, kiddo," he said. "By the way, I want you to meet two relatives of mine, they were good people so no need to worry about glares and stuff," he said, making Harry smile.

"They are coming for dinner so I'll try and make something," he said, making Harry laugh.

"Don't worry about it, Sirius, I'll make dinner," Harry said, making Sirius grin.

"You are a life saver," he said hugging him.

After putting his new broom very gently on his bed , Harry went downstairs and started dinner as Sirius watched. Tonight he would be making steak with potatoes and carrots. For dessert there would be a Strawberry short cake, Andromeda's favourite along with Tonks'.

When the Tonks family arrived, they greeted them and suddenly Harry found himself being hugged by the bubblegum-pink hyperactive Tonks that was going to be Remus' future wife. Laughing softly, he hugged her back.

"Call me Tonks, Harry," she said.

"Sure think, Tonks," he said grinning.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter," Andromeda said, shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Tonks," he said smiling.

"You look like a good kid," Ted Tonks said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Tonks," he answered with a grin.

"So Sirius what's for dinner or am I making it?" Andromeda asked.

"Nope, I was going to but Harry here volunteered and I tell you Andy he cooks like a god," Sirius said, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Well let's go eat, shall we," she said, making Harry grin.

"Sure thing, ma'am," Harry said and then they led them down to the kitchen where they all started to eat.

Harry spoke with Tonks for most of the meal although he did answer any questions Andromeda had for him. They were mainly about his Elemental powers. When dinner was over he stood and got the cake and could see both women start drooling .

"Did you tell him about our addiction to this cake, Sirius?" Andromeda asked.

"No, he made it without me even hinting at it, Andy," Sirius said, laughing at his cousin's attics.

"Damn kid, you sure have a great thumb for cooking," Ted said, making Harry smile.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said.

That night when the Tonks family left Harry crawled up to his room and onto his bed where Sirius found him sleeping soundly. Sirius then covered him and kissed his forehead before turning the lights out and leaving the room after closing the door.

"Goodnight, pup, may your dreams be filled with happy things," he whispered then left.

**Very IMPORTANT!**

**I'm afraid even though it's christmas I might have no choice but to put a hold on this story. My privious beta reader has had to drop my story because she must concentrate on uni work. It's completely understandable and until I find another beta read, which is very hard since nobody has answered to my requests, this will be an hold. I do have one more chapter to put up, her last chapter. I will continue to right chapters but it won't be updated until I find somebody to beta it for me. Sorry people and hope you have a merry christmas and a great new year! I do accept any offers people send, just give me a Privat Message and I'll get back to you. My hopes are to get somebody this coming week. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Unexpected dysfunction,

revelations and an old greeting.

Harry wanted to act like a kid for once. Really he did. Why, oh why did he have to do this? He didn't want to see Petunia, Vernon and Dudley, he really didn't want to, he just knew it was going to be horrible. Right now he was standing in front of his full body mirror, looking at himself. He was wearing black dress pants with a dark blue silk dress shirt. His black hair was silky smooth and fell around his face in soft strands, the silver strands standing out. He was also wearing a pair of black dragon-hide boots he had gotten from Sirius.

"You ready, kiddo?" Sirius asked as he walked into the room. Sirius looked pretty handsome in his black slacks and silver-gray silk dress shirt. His black hair went down to his shoulders and a smirk graced his face.

"Well Sirius, I think I am so not going to like today," he answered glumly.

"Ah don't worry, kid, now let's go," he said, giving him a grin.

Together they went downstairs and were met by Remus who was dressed in brown dress pants with a light blue shirt. He looked quite nice as well.

"Who are we picking up first?" Sirius asked while grabbing some floo powder.

"The best choice would be Ron," Harry said thoughtfully while accepting the floo powder from his godfather.

"Great, let's go," Sirius agreed and then they all left by the Floo network.

Stumbling out of the fire place, Harry was instantly tackled by Ginny who kissed him. He kissed her back and then pulled away to smile at her.

"Hello, love," he said pleasantly.

"Hello to you to," she returned then let go of him as Mrs Weasley bustled over to give him a hug.

"How are you doing, dear?" she asked.

"A little nervous that's all, ma'am. I've never met other members of the family before you see," he said, making her smile.

"Of course, dear, but I'm sure they will all be very kind," she said, making Harry mentally wince, not all of them would be, namely the Dursley's. "Ronald, get down here, Harry has arrived!" she shouted after patting his shoulder then she greeted Sirius and Remus who greeted her back, both men with a pained look in their eyes that she didn't notice.

For both men it was hard to look at Mrs. Weasley as they remembered seeing her dead body all those years ago

Footsteps could be heard and swiftly Ron appeared. He was dressed in black dress pants with a red dress shirt. Of course it was tucked in and buttoned up to the top like a good little boy. The sight made Harry want to laugh but he kept it in, after all his best mate looked as though he would punch somebody if they said anything.

"You be good, Ronald. I don't want to hear no funny business from you," she said while waving her finger in front of him.

"Yes, mom," he mumbled before they left the Burrow.

When they arrived at Hermione's house, they were met by two kind-looking people that Harry presumed were the Grangers. He had never actually seen them and Hermione hadn't showed them any photos before. Mrs. Granger had brown hair that was pulled into a french twist. She also had blue eyes and wore a white blouse and black jeans. Mr. Granger also had brown hair but he had brown eyes and wore a dress shirt with grey jeans.

"Good day, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger," Harry said politely.

"You must be Harry," Mr. Granger stated while shaking his hand.

"Yes, sir, I am, this is Ron, Sirius and Remus," he presented while motioning to each person as he named them.

"Pleasure to meet you. Hermione has told us plenty about you both. I'm afraid she will be a few minutes. Said something about being presentable for a family reunion," Mrs. Granger said with a soft smile on her lips. It wasn't often Hermione bothered so much with her appearance and she had been in her room for the last hour doing so.

"No worries, ma'am," Sirius said brightly while Harry looked around.

It was the first time they had ever been in Hermione's house. It was a normal yet beautiful house they were in. Nothing too expensive and lot's of photos covered the place. Photos mostly of Hermione as she grew over the years. Suddenly footsteps could be heard and they turned to look at the stairs. What met their eyes was Hermione who wore a beautiful sapphire blue strapless dress with a pair of silver flat sandals and a white short sweater over her shoulders. Her brown hair was in soft ringlets thanks to the changes her elemental powers had wraugt in her. She looked really nice.

"Wow, Mione. You look great!" Ron exclaimed, making her smile.

"Thanks," she said while walking over to them.

"You be good now, dear," Mrs. Granger said as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Will be, mom," Hermione agreed and then they all left.

The next place they arrived at was a muggle hotel. Harry didn't know the name, but it was a fancy one that's why they were told to wear their Sunday best, as it was written. Swiftly Ron unbuttoned a few buttons while un-tucking his shirt. Harry could tell he had been very uncomfortable with all the buttons done up. Plus Harry himself was dressed like that.

"Merlin, I couldn't believe mom made me button it up so high. I mean you're wearing dragon-hide boots," Ron said, making Harry and Hermione laugh.

"Sorry, mate, but unlike your mum, Sirius here doesn't really care," Harry said while pointing his thumb to Sirius.

"I do care," Sirius proclaimed, making them look at him. "I can't have my godson walking around looking like a nerd, now can I?"

That of course made them all laugh. It was just so like Sirius to say something like that, he was, after all, Sirius Black, still a prankster at heart even though he had his, no pun intended, serious moments. Calming down, they entered the hotel and found the room the reunion would be held in. Plenty of people had already arrived and Harry didn't recognize one person until he spotted his aunt and uncle along with his cousin. They really hadn't changed all that much, although Dudley looked like he had gained more weight than Harry remembered.

Petunia was dressed in a salmon colored dress, something she would proclaim proper, while Vernon was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt. Dudley was even wearing dress pants and a light blue dress shirt. The sight made Harry want to groan, because he just knew he would have to speak with them or at least say hello to them.

"Sirius Black, is that you?" came a clearly excited voice that made them all turn. There racing over to them was an older woman. She had white hair pulled up into a twist and was wearing a very tasteful cream colored dress.

"Mrs. Evans!" Sirius exclaimed, making Harry blink. That was his grandmother.

"Oh, Sirius, it's great to see you again and you know not to call me Mrs. Evans, my name is Dora, dear. Have Lily and James arrived?" she asked while hugging him.

"No, but I did bring one of your grandchildren. Dora meet Harry Potter, the eldest," he said while motioning to Harry.

A little hesitantly Harry walked forward but was suddenly pulled into a fierce hug which made him blink. He was not used to that.

"Oh its great to see you again, dear. You can call me gran," she said before pulling away and looking at him. "You look like your father but I dare say that's silver. I didn't think Lily would allow that at such a young age," she said.

"It's my powers, ma'am," he said vaguely, yet her eyes brightened.

"Really, well you'll have to tell me about that later. You have grown since the last time I saw you," she said brightly then she noticed Ron and Hermione. "Oh my and who is this?"

"Oh these are my two best friends. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger," he said while motioning to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear, Granger though I heard that before. Any relations to Edward Granger?" she asked curiously.

"He is my grandfather, actually," Hermione answered.

"Oh my is he really, Edward is a very good friend of ours. I'm afraid we haven't spoken for some time though. I should really get in touch with him again," she mumbled to herself.

"Hello, mother," came a calm voice that made Harry grown internally.

Everybody turned and was met with the Dursley's. Mrs. Evans seemed taken aback slightly before she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Oh, Petunia, it's marvelous to see you again. But you don't need to call me mother. No need to be so formal, mum will do, dear," she said before letting go and turned to Vernon and Dudley.

"I would like to present to you my husband and son, Vernon and Dudley," Petunia said after pulling away from the hug.

"Well hello," she said brightly although she didn't give Vernon a hug. Harry noticed how she also didn't seem to like his uncle all that much. And by the looks of it she was slightly disgusted with Dudley's weight problem.

"Petunia, you remember Sirius and Remus here. Also this is Harry, one of Lily's sons and these are two of his friends. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley," Mrs. Evans stated, making Petunia pale. It was evident that she knew just what they were.

"Harry, this is your Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley," Sirius introduced although you could tell he was trying not to glare hatefully at them.

"Hello," Petunia said briskly while Harry gave a polite nod.

"Mother!" Came a shout, causing them to turn.

Lily Potter was hurriedly making her way over with James Potter behind her and the three other grandchildren. Harry swiftly stood beside Sirius to avoid his parents. He didn't want to deal with them right away.

Lily was dressed in a beautiful emerald green dress that fit her body perfectly. Her dark red hair was done in a small twist. James was wearing black dress pants with a gold dress shirt while Demeter wore black dress pants with a silk emerald one. Rose was wearing a cute little pink dress while Mia was wearing a purple dress.

"Lily!" Mrs. Evans squealed before pulling her youngest daughter into a bone crushing hug. "Oh you look beautiful, darling, and James."

"Hi Dora," James said brightly while returning the hug she gave him.

"Mum, let me introduced to you my son Demeter, my daughter Mia and my second daughter Rose," Lily presented, making Mrs. Evans smile brightly.

"Hello dears, it's a pleasure to meet you all," she said brightly.

As the adults started to speak, Harry, Ron and Hermione started to inch away. They noticed that Dudley had noticed them and swiftly with identical smirks disappeared before he could say anything. From inside a crowd of people they heard him wine about them disappearing yet Sirius only said that it was ok.

"Thank god for Sirius," Harry whispered to his friends.

"I agree, I didn't know how long I could spent in the presence of your cousin before I punched him," Ron whispered, making Harry smirk.

"I think Sirius was close to doing that, too, too bad for him he had to stay," Harry whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Hermione asked, making both boys blink.

"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully and without whispering, making Hermione giggle.

"Boys," she said while shaking her head.

"Hey a balcony, let's go, it's stuffy in here," Ron said while pointing to the balcony.

"Good idea, Ron," Harry said brightly.

Hurriedly they went to the balcony and once on it they closed the door and let sighs leave their lips.

"I suppose I wasn't the only one that needed to get out of there," came a calm male voice, making all three of them turn.

There standing against the balcony was a tall man with grey heir and stunning emerald eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a green tie.

"Hello you three, my name is Edgar Evans, husband to Dora Evans," he said, making Harry blink. That was his grandfather. With a punch to the ribs Harry finally broke out of his shock.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter and these two are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, my two friends," he said, making the man smile.

"You're one of my grandchildren!" he exclaimed brightly.

"Yes, sir," Harry said with a nod of his head.

"No need to call me sir, my boy, call me grampy. You're the eldest child of James and Lily, glad to see the Evans eyes have passed through," he stated brightly.

"Evans eyes?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Evans eyes, the Potters might have had their spiky hair that normally came through with every child, but the Evans' have the eyes. Normally it's passed on to at least one child every generation," he explained, making Harry smile.

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed.

"So, Mr. Evans, do you not like big crowds?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. That's my wife. but don't get me wrong, I love my family, love seeing them but I find family reunions stuffy," he answered, making Hermione giggle.

"Harry is just like you," Ron snickered, making Harry sigh yet the man chuckled.

"You get that from the Evans blood in you. I guess you may look like a Potter but you're more of an Evans at heart."

"Trust me, I'm more outgoing than my brother. He is the shy one. Doesn't like crowds that much either," Harry said, making Edgar smile.

"Demeter right? Well he was a shy baby when I last saw him," he said thoughtfully.

"Edgar! Edgar, come on, Edgar, where are you?" came the unmistakable voice of Dora Evans which made Edgar sigh.

"Well I'll see you inside, no need to reveal us all to her," he said with a wink then slipped out the door leaving them alone.

For a while they stayed silent as they looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful night .

"We should tell Demeter about us," Harry finally said, making both his friends turn and look at him in shock.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He is my twin, you know, and I've let the people think he's the boy who lived, pushing him into the spotlight when I know he hates it," he answered with a sigh.

"You hate it, too, you know, but I suppose we could," Ron agreed, making Hermione sigh.

"Demeter is on our side, Mione, plus I can imagine just how mad he will be when we tell him. He'll be even worse when he turns fifteen. Remember me, do you really want that?" Harry asked, making her smile.

"No, I do not want that. You were grumpy back then. Well OK, let's tell him," Hermione agreed.

"Great, I'll tell him to meet me somewhere this week and then we can talk," he said but suddenly screams were heard causing the three to tense and look at each other.

Racing to the doors they went in and found Death Eaters filing into the hall. Then they saw Demeters. Quickly they tried using their elemental powers but paled when they realized that they couldn't. For some unknown reason there powers couldn't be used.

…

Everything had been going well, of course Sirius had to stop himself from punching James and the Dursleys but he was able to hold himself back. He had been talking to Edgar when suddenly a scream broke out and he turned to see, to his horror, Death Eaters barging in. Cursing his luck, he told Edgar to hide then pulled his wand out and started to fire curses towards the Death Eaters. Remus arrived at his side. He noticed James and Lily fighting as well, but suddenly flashes passed through his mind. Harry being cut by a slashing jinx, blood spraying from his chest. Demeters' dead baby body laying in the crib.

"Demeter…," he whispered while clutching at his head. He wanted to images to stop, the sounds, everything.

Falling to his knees, he shut his eyes as images continued to fly past his eyes beside him Remus was having the same reaction. Memories of their past lives during the second war.

"Expecto Patronum!" Came a growl and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Three more whispers of the spell came and the memories faded, giving him time to open his eyes and look up at the face before him. What he found confused him beyond belief. Harry Potter, his squib godson, was holding a wand while smiling softly at him. Turning his head, he saw Hermione and Ron also holding wands then he turned the other way and blinked as he saw a stag, an Otter and a Jack Russell terrier. Shock filled his every being as he saw those three Patronuses. How could it be. Harry, Ron and Hermione were squibs? Turning his shocked stare to Harry he saw the boy drop his eyes, showing that he felt guilty.

"Don't say anything, Sirius. We can discuss this later. Right now you're needed. For some reason our Elemental powers are useless in this place," Harry whispered and with a nod Sirius jumped to his feet with Remus who had heard everything Harry had said.

Swiftly they started to attack back and five minutes later six Death Eaters were captured and Aurors had arrived. The three patronuses disappeared seconds after Kingsley spotted them. Hurriedly Sirius and Remus ran towards the trio who had moved to a secluded corner. Approaching them, they noticed that the three weren't looking at them. Finally they arrived in front of them and Harry looked up.

"How?" Sirius whispered, making Harry sigh.

"Can you wait a few more minutes until we arrive at Grimauld Place?" he asked.

"You better explain everything when we do arrive," Remus said and the trio gave nods of agreement then both turned to look at what the Aurors were doing.

Five minutes later an Auror the group all knew arrived while giving them odd looks.

"Everybody who didn't know about magic has been obliviated, now what I want to know is how you three, supposed squibs, did magic?" he asked making them sigh.

"Come to Grimauld Place, Kingsley, and bring Tonks. Don't tell anybody else because we don't need to get noticed. I'll tell the others later. They will be explaining," Sirius answered for Harry.

"Got it, we'll be there soon," Kingsley agreed then left.

"Harry!" came a shout causing them to turn.

Running towards them were Mia and Demeter who looked worried. Finally they arrived and Mia jumped at him. Harry caught her just in time and hugged her close while Demeter look at him with confused eyes.

"Harry, was that an elemental trick you did?" he asked, making Harry gulp.

"Demeter, brother we need to talk, ok. But not tonight, Mia can you take him to the place I took you that one time?" he asked, making his sister smile.

"Yes, Harry," she agreed.

"Great, Demeter, what ever you do, do not tell mom and dad about what we just did, those silver animals, I trust you Demeter and the secret I'm about to tell you is big, really big and you will probably be very angry with me," he explained.

"OK, Harry, I'll keep this secret but why would I be angry?" he asked.

"Trust me, Demeter, I would," Harry whispered.

"We better go, by the way those were amazing," Mia exclaimed before taking her brother's hand and running off.

Watching them leave, Harry smiled softly then turned to Sirius.

"Well why don't we go, meet you at Grimauld place," he said then the three of them disappeared.

Arriving at Grimauld Place, they all sat down with a sigh while Harry rested his head against the back of the sofa.

"This is not what I expected," Hermione whispered.

"It wasn't planned, now was it? After all it's only the summer before third year, a full two years before we planned on revealing ourselves," Harry sighed.

"Wonder why our Elemental powers wouldn't work there?" Hermione whispered.

"We can do some research later. Right now we have explaining to do, because Sirius and Remus have just arrived along with Kinglsey and Tonks," Harry muttered, making the two sigh.

Two minutes later the door to the sitting area opened and Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley walked in. Swiftly they each sat down and Harry looked into his godfather's eyes.

"Hi dad," he whispered.

Author Note: I have a new Beta as of now so thank you for all that offered!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had taken a few seconds for Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley to sit down after Harry's greeting. They were just so shocked. Now they were all sitting, the trio on one coach and the other four an another.

"So when are you going to start explaining?" Tonks asked.

"Okay, well it started the night the sealing shattered. We were separated from each other, the Grim Reapers were alone and met by the same woman you were. She told us the truth. She was sending us back in time," Harry whispered making the four adult's eyes grow wide in shock. "I don't really know her reason's for separating us but we weren't supposed to reveal ourselves until fifth year. The reason we are not going to Hogwarts is because we needed to train our elemental powers,"

"And so began our lives as the squibs and muggle until we became known as Elementals. We didn't speak of our magic to anybody but our group. Ginny was supposed to take Harry's place at Hogwarts but I don't think that will be happening now, we'll see," Hermione jumped in.

"So if we get this straight, we the adults were lied to, we aren't actually in another dimension but were sent back in time and you three are actually magical and hid that from all of us. What else did you not tell us?" Sirius asked.

"We play Professional Quidditch," Ron whispered making them freeze.

"What?" Remus asked.

"We play Professor Quidditch," Ron repeated.

"How the hell did you pull that off!" Kinglsey shouted.

"Well it's really simple. In a sense the Headmistress is our guardian for the school year. She has our parents' permission to sign for anything that will not do us any harm. She gave her agreement and so we were able to join a team," Hermione answered.

"What team?" Sirius asked.

"England's team," Harry answered.

"You...you're that guy, that Edward Grim!" Tonks shouted while pointing at Harry who grinned.

"Yap,"

"Bloody hell I knew I recognized the flying styles, I told you!" Tonks shouted while pointing at Sirius who rolled his eyes.

"Okay Tonks no need to tease Sirius; you can tell him a told you so later, what we need to do is figure out how the hell we are going to tell Minerva, Severus and the other adults," Remus said.

"Well Remus you are going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year aren't you? Why don't you gather the teachers and tell them while Sirius can gather the others and tell them with Tonks and myself. Alastor will be really happy to have the Grim Reapers back," Kingsley said making the trio grin.

"So now what?" Ron asked.

"Wait a minute," Harry said before standing and racing out. He returned two minutes later with a vial in his hand. "Remus could you perhaps get the Headmaster to get this into his brain. These are his memories of the no longer future. It could help if he was on our side for this," Harry said stated while handing the vial over.

"I can do that," Remus agreed.

"I see the plan sort of went out the window didn't it?" Came a soft voice making everybody turn.

"Yuri!" Harry shouted shocked.

"Hi Harry, it's been a while," Yuri said as she stepped forward.

"You! You lied to us!" Sirius shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Yes, yes I did but right now we need a new plan. Do you want to reveal yourselves earlier than expected or do you want to continue with the plan?" Yuri asked softly.

"We should continue with the plan but I'm telling my brother Yuri. He deserves to know," Harry said making her smile.

"I agree what about your parents?" She asked yet Harry snorted.

"I don't care right now. They need to gain my trust again," he told her making her smile even wider.

"Understood well then I wish you luck all of you. Oh and may I give a piece of advice, bring the Flamels into this," She whispered before disappearing.

Silence fell in the sitting room until a soft beeping noise was heard. Sirius looked down at his watch and tapped it with his wand.

"We have a meeting tonight," he told the adults.

"You guys have meetings?" Hermione asked amused.

"Yes we do," Remus answered then brightened. "We can tell them tonight. It will be something to talk about,"

"Right and you can tell them that it was us that took the stone and I who killed the Basilisk," Harry said with a relaxed smile.

"What a minute you took the stone!" Kingsley shouted making the trio laugh.

"Yeah we took it. Sent it to the Flamels after wards," Ron chuckled causing the others to shake their heads.

"Well we should head to the meeting," Kingsley sighed as the four adults stood.

"Wait a minute I need to get something," Ron said before racing up the stairs. He returned a few minutes later with a letter.

"After you tell them about the stone give Minnie this for us," Ron said with a grin on his face.

"Okay," Kingsley agreed while pocketing the letter.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted and with a pop Dobby the house elf appeared.

"That's how you guys have been communicating!" Sirius shouted.

"Yeah, Draco freed Dobby and he bonded with me," he told him making him smirk.

"Nobody knows about it do they," He said.

"No, nobody knows about him but us. Dobby could you tell the others to meet at our hang out in ten minutes. We have to tell them important news," Harry said.

"Of course Master Harry Potter sir," Dobby exclaimed before popping away.

"We're do you guys have the meetings?" Hermione asked.

"Here at Grimmauld; people will be arriving soon," Sirius announced.

"Then we'll be going, see you guys later; we have to speak with our own group," Hermione said as they each stood. With salutes the trio disappeared into the shadows and stiffled giggles and the four adults looked around in shock.

"How the hell do they do that!" Tonks exclaimed.

...

Standing in their warehouse. The trio settled in. Over the past few years everything had slowly gotten back to what it was. The walls were covered, there was a huge wooden table with the Grim Reapers crest in the centre, Sofa's were everywhere, and there was even a pool table in one corner.

"So how are we going to tell them?" Hermione asked.

"Straight out, it's the easiest way to do i," Harry stated.

"I agree but we do need to do research on that place," Ron said.

"Agreed, we need to know if there will be other buildings that affect our Elemental Powers," Hermione stated thoughtfully.

"What affected your Elemental Powers?" came a female voice that made them turn.

Ginny stood there in her pajamas and with a soft smile on her face.

"Ginny!" Harry cried as he hugged her. She hugged back and kissed him softly before pulling away.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon it's best if we tell everybody at the same time," Harry answered her.

"Well if you say so," She agreed before walking over to a couch and sitting down. Harry sat beside her and she leaned into him.

A few minutes passed before Neville and Susan appeared. Following them were Luna, Fred, George and finally Draco. When everybody sat down Harry started.

"As many of you know tonight I had the Evans family reunion. Hermione and Ron were with me tonight but that's not what was important. Seems the Death Eaters heard that the Potter family was going to a family reunion and decided to attack. A little too early for my liking but they did. We tried to use our Elemental powers but for some odd reason in that room we could not. Dementors had appeared and both Sirius and Remus were overwhelmed by bad memories. We had no choice but to send our Patronus' to the aid," he told them making most of the pale.

"Our secret is out but only to those who were sent back in time. Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley will be telling them tonight since they have been having meetings and are having one tonight. We can expect a few angry words but hopefully everybody will cool down about it. They won't be telling anybody, although Remus will be giving Dumbledore his memories that Yuri gave us. We hope that things will go smoothly with Dumbledore and that he'll understand that we were sent back for a reason," Hermione told them finally they were able to speak.

"So the adults know; that means my aunt will know," Susan whispered in horror.

"Yes along with everybody else. We are all in deep shit for this but we will have to take it as its given. The adults won't be happy that we lied to them so we have to make sure we are nice about this. No need to cause that anger to grow," Ron stated while shaking his head.

"Damn Severus is going to kill me and Harry," Draco whispered while making Harry grown.

"Yeah, I'll go write my will right away," he muttered causing Ginny to giggle.

"Don't be so morbid you two. I'm sure you'll be tortured first," She said making both boys groan.

"So what are we doing now?" Neville asked.

"Harry is telling his brother about this. It's better if he knows. It's his right because right now he's taking all the brunt force of the press. When this is all over I will be taking it back sadly. Still I'll probably be socked in the face for this," Harry told them making the boys snort and girls giggle.

"What else do we do though?" Fred asked.

"I'm going to research the building and why the hell we couldn't use our powers. We would also need to know if there are other buildings like that one that will have the same affect. Hopefully that was the only one. For now the plan is as it used to be but the adults will be brought into it. Our goal is as it always was. Kill Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters," Hermione answered.

"We need to start the search for the Horcruxes. One is where we are now so we can get that one. The others we will need to get as soon as possible then kill it. Thank god my Elemental sword is covered in Basilisk venom. We can destroy them now," Harry added.

"We will also need to prepare for war and such. Hopefully we can get some traps laid and barriers placed around Hogwarts with the Headmaster's help once he gains his memories. We should be prepared no matter what," Ron concluded.

"Then we have a lot to do," Draco announced.

...

At Grimmauld Place all the adults had gathered in the kitchen. Minerva sat at the Head of the table and Alastor on her right.

"Why was this meeting called?" Amelia Bones asked.

"It was called because the Evans family reunion was attacked. This didn't happen in our time. Sirius, Remus, you were both there could you elaborate on to what happened?" Minerva asked.

"Sure thing Minerva but you all are going to be very shocked and that's why Kingsley has locked the door. We don't need anybody acting up and running out of here. Also please do not hex the messengers," Sirius announced.

This had everybody's attention and so Remus started to explain.

"It was going well tonight, everything was fine until the Death Eaters attacked. We were fighting them pretty well until Dementors appeared. Sadly that was what caused us to fall. We were assaulted with memories of the past. Dementors were swarming us but were suddenly pushed back. Three Patronus' were pushing them back and were able to join in the fight again. Finally, the Aurors arrived and finished everything up," He told them.

"The only thing is, the three Patronus' well we recognized them immediate and were shocked out of our minds," Tonks told them.

"Well get on with it. To my knowledge there weren't any other magical people there except for the Potters' their kids and the both of you. James boy couldn't have known the Patronus charm so that leaves Lily and James'," Alastor growled.

"It wasn't theirs. The patronus' were a Stag, an Otter and a Jack Russel terrier," Kingsley declared causing everybody to freeze.

"What?" Minerva whispered her eyes wide in shock.

"We were lied to. Yuri didn't send us to another dimension. She sent us back in time and not only us but the Grim Reapers as well. They were told the truth. The only reason Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't going to Hogwarts is because they have to train their Elemental Powers," Sirius explained and suddenly chaos broke out.

Everybody started to talk at the same time suddenly a bang was heard and everybody turned to see Minerva standing.

"We are all adults, let us act like them tonight. Now Sirius, what else can you tell us?" She asked.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck into Hogwarts and took the stone in their first year and Harry was actually the one that killed the Basilisk," he answered.

"What, they took the stone and sent it to the Flamels?" Minerva asked shocked.

"Yes they did. Oh Kingsley why don't you give Minerva the letter they wanted us to give?" He asked.

"Very well," Kingsley agreed while taking the letter out and handing it to Minerva.

She accepted it and looked at the handwriting with a soft smile. Opening it she started to read.

_Hello Minnie,_

_ Been a while hasn't it but I hope the news that Sirius and Remus just gave you hasn't sent you to your grave from shock. Many Gryffindors would be so depressed. Anyway onto important things. In what would have been our first year at Hogwarts we got the stone out; now to do that we had no choice but to skip the Chess Board stage. Sadly that was one we loved, do you think, if it's at all possible, could you give us the chance of doing it when we come back to Hogwarts?_

_Ronald Weasley_

Laughing softly she put the letter down and shook her head.

"What is it?" Tonks asked curiously.

"They want to play the giant Chess set I had placed to protect the stone," She answered making most of the people shake their heads and chuckle.

"We want to see them Sirius," Amelia said her voice sounding quite stern.

"Well you can want it all you want, we won't because they are having a meeting of their own, god knows were. Most of you will meet them when you go home tonight. Arthur, you're going to be talking with three of them. Perhaps at one of our other meetings they would come and help," Remus answered causing most of them to sigh.

"Oh by the way Minerva we were told that we should tell the Flamels about us, Yuri thought it the best," Sirius told her making most people sneer at the mention of Yuri' name. They were not impressed by her lying to them.

"Very well I agree that that would be a good idea," She agreed.

"We will also be giving Albus his memories," Remus told her while raising a vial of silver liquid.

"Those are..." Minerva whispered eyes wide in shock.

"Yes his memories, it will be better when he has them," Remus concluded.

"Wait a minute this means...this means Harry is still the Boy who Lived!"

**Author note: **

**Okay people what do you think of the new Beta Reader? If you guys don't like it then tell me and I will try to get another one. Also this is very important so send a message. Also if I find that to many people have complaints about the grammar then I may get another one as well, I don't know, since I have no clue what was wrong. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all arrived home late that night. As they went to their separate rooms they relaxed and were happy to know that their father hadn't returned as of yet. Swiftly they each got changed into bed clothes and went to bed hoping that their father wouldn't wake them when he returned.

As midnight came around Arthur Weasley and his two eldest sons arrived at the Burrow. Arthur went up to his daughter's room and found her soundly asleep in her bed. Walking over he sat beside her and brushed a strand of red hair away from her eyes, then hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"It bugs me that you lied to me but I'm happy to know that you are here with us." he whispered before standing and leaving.

The next spot was the Twin's room where he found that they were also asleep. Shaking his head he went over and smiled down at them.

"I think this can be classified as one of your best pranks boys, you did well although it bugs me. I'm happy to have you with me again." He whispered before leaving their room and going to his youngest son's.

As he arrived on his youngest son's floor he found that the light was on. Frowning he walked in and found his son awake and looking out the window.

"I know you aren't happy with us lying to you dad but it was the only way." Ron whispered as he turned. Arthur was slightly taken aback as he noticed that his son was smirking. "I'm sorry for lying and so are the others we just wanted to keep you guys safe-it's one of our weaknesses."

"It does bug me Ron but I'm just happy you guys are safe and here with me." Arthur stated as he approached his son and gave him a hug. "Now off to bed with you. I don't need Molly shouting about you not sleeping at night."

"Yes sir." He agreed with a salute then jumped into bed.

Chuckling to himself Arthur left and made his way to his room. Things were finally looking up. He had something he thought he didn't and soon things were going to go just fine.

...

Susan Bones was worried. She was at her home all alone since her Aunt hadn't returned. She knew that she would be woken up when she would return and so didn't go to sleep. She decided to sit in the sitting room and look at the fire. A few hours after she settled in footsteps could be heard coming her way. Still she didn't move her gaze from the fire.

What was she going to tell her Aunt? Sorry I lied to you? Yeah like she would like that.

"Susan!" Came a cry and she finally tore her gaze from the fire to look at the doorway were her Aunt stood there panting.

She looked to have run all the way from the entrance hall as her hair was slightly messy and her cheeks rosy from running. After a few seconds of looking at each other she walked over and, once she reached her side, bent down on one knee. Susan looked down at her Aunts eyes and found love, worry, and a little anger in them.

"You are such a troublemaker sometimes." Amelia whispered while placing a hand on Susan's cheek making her smile.

"I know I am but...I'm sorry that I lied to you." She whispered softly.

"I understand baby, doesn't mean I don't like it but I understand. Sometimes people have to lie to the ones they love." Amelia whispered making Susan smile.

"I know Aunty but I'm still sorry." Susan whispered softly.

Suddenly Amelia stood and wrapped Susan in her arms, hugging her. Susan blinked a few seconds before hugging back. She let a smile form on her lips when her Aunt kissed the top of her head.

"I accept your apology. Now it's late, let's both get for bed. We can speak some more tomorrow." Amelia whispered making Susan smile.

...

Hermione and Harry were nervous as they arrived back at Grimmauld. Hermione would be staying the night yet they both had a feeling that they were going to get interrogated once again. As they arrived in Harry's room they looked at each other and let sighs leave their lips.

"I have a feeling tonight is going to be a long night." Harry muttered as he opened his door for Hermione.

"I completely agree." Hermione whispered before going down the stairs.

"We're in the sitting room kiddo." Came Sirius voice making both teens wince when he said we.

Going they each froze in the doorway. There sitting as if nothing was wrong was Minerva McGonagall and she did not look pleased. When she saw them she instantly stood and marched over.

"The both of you are in big trouble." She stated making them sigh. "But you wouldn't be my Gryffindors if you weren't." She sighed making them grin.

"We're really sorry Minnie, but you know how sometimes people have to do things they don't want. We had to do that all-of us." harry whispered making the woman smile.

"And I completely understand. Next time though try to leave hints, but I do have a question-when did you steal the stone?" She asked.

"Oh, about the middle of the year. We knew you guys would go for it so we went for it before." He answered making her snort.

"Severus told me that when he sees you and Draco next your both getting a full lashing for lying to him." She stated making Harry grin.

"Great to hear the snarky git still cares for us." Harry snorted making Minerva smirk.

"Well it's late, Hermione I'll lead you to your room. Minerva you are welcomed to stay the night." Sirius said as he approached them.

"I think I will thank you Sirius." She agreed before going up to her own room. Sirius gave them grins before leading them up the stairs. Harry went into his room while Sirius lead Hermione to her own.

"Sirius when did you make me a room?" Hermione asked shocked.

"All the Grim Reapers have a room. I did it a while ago because I wanted to remember you guys and this rooms represents what you were back then." Sirius answered making Hermione smile up at him.

"Just way shorter." She joked making him laugh.

"Good night Hermione." he said then left to go see Harry.

Looking around her room Hermione let a smile form on her lips. The walls were covered in books while a beautiful bed sat in one corner. It was a stunning room, and Hermione started to cry tears of joy. Going over she bounced on the massive bed and let a squeal of joy leave her lips.

In the hallway Sirius grinned as he heard Hermione's squeal then knocked on his godson's door.

"Come in!" Came a shout and he opened the door to find Harry putting things he didn't even know the boy had away. "Eh so what do I call you now?" Harry asked as he noticed him.

Thinking about it Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"You can call me whatever you want Kiddo. I'll always be there for you." Sirius stated as he approached the boy.

"Then you're dad and James will be pops." Harry announced making Sirius throw his head back and laugh.

"Talking about James, Remus contacted your parents telling them you're safe. They seemed to have been quite worried about you," He said making Harry snort. "So I thought you had already unpacked everything?"

"I unpacked all my elemental things not my magical things." Harry answered making Sirius blink.

"Where did you hid it all?" Sirius asked.

"My trunk over the years we have been gathering stuff you know." Harry stated.

"Oh where did you go, I mean most of Diagon knows about you being a 'squib'?" Sirius asked while observing a book he had picked up.

"Star Alley, It's well hidden and mostly consisted of magical creatures. It's not well known in the Ministry." Harry answered making Sirius blink.

He remembered the first time Harry had mentioned Star Alley. He had thought his godson had gone barmy but after the boy spoke of it he knew that it wasn't the Dark Alley of Terror.

"We went a few years back, first going to the bank." Harry continued while unpacking. "As you know it's not run by Goblins but by other magical creatures, like Vampires, Werewolves and such. We did a blood test and accepted all our vaults."

"Does that mean..." Sirius asked while turning his eyes to Harry's ring hand.

"I am Head of the Ravenclaw Family along with the Gryffindor Family." Harry revealed making Sirius snort. "We made a family tapestry if you want to look at it."

"What?" Sirius whispered shocked but Harry took a long scroll out and handed it to Sirius who gently unrolled it.

"So why did you come in here Sirius?" Harry asked making Sirius turn his attention from the Tapestry to him.

"Just wanted to tell you good night kiddo that's all." He answered making Harry smile.

...

The next day came fast and Harry gave a long suffering sigh as he paced back and force in front of his fireplace, Hermione sat behind him watching him. He was worried, today he would be telling Demeter everything-revealing everything to his twin brother.

"Harry stop worrying, you'll wear a hole in floor with how much pacing you're doing." Hermione stated making Harry growl.

"Hermione today I'm going to be telling my brother, twin brother, that ever since we were kids I've lied to him. How the hell do you think he's going to react when I tell him that? He's going to punch me-and I tell you right now I know I deserve it." Harry growled making Hermione roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Sometimes Harry you over exaggerate. He's your brother and he'll understand. We will all be there, now do you have the pendant?" She asked while sitting up.

"Yeah." Harry muttered lifting the golden pendant with a phoenix in flight.

"Then let's go, your sister is bringing him soon." Hermione declared before she disappeared. With a sigh Harry followed.

...

"Mia when are we going to meet Harry?" Demeter whispered as he fallowed his sister around the manor.

"Soon we need to get my broom so that I can get you there." She answered making him gulp. Everybody knew Demeter was not really found of brooms, something their father was very saddened about.

"We have to fly there?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's the only way." She answered and finally they arrived at her room where she walked in and got her broom she motioned for Demeter to fallow her and closed the door behind him. After that she opened her window wide and mounted her broom. "Get on."

Hesitantly Demeter did as told while wrapping his arms around her waist. She gave him a bright smile before taking off.

A few minutes later they arrived at the place where Harry told her to bring Demeter, there waiting was Neville and Susan.

"Hey there Demeter how you doing?" Neville asked.

"Nervous, I don't know what Harry wants to tell me, but why exactly are you guys here?" Demeter asked confused.

"Harry asked us to all be here. He's going to be telling you something very important." Neville answered making Demeter frown.

"How important can it be?" He asked.

"Extremely-you can't speak to it to anybody Demeter. What Harry is going to tell you involves a whole bunch of people. You see Harry, is very nervous about what he's going to tell you and you'll find out soon enough why." Susan answered but suddenly the Weasleys appeared along with Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.

Demeter gulped upon seeing him but didn't say a word. Then a few minutes after they had arrived, Harry and Hermione appeared.

"How did you guys do that?" He asked, unable to keep the question bottled up.

"It's magic little brother but that can be explained later, for now how are you?" Harry asked as he walked over.

"Good although I'm confused." Demeter answered making Harry snort and that's when he noticed. Harry was tense. His brother was never tense like this. "Harry why are you so nervous?"

Harry looked at him for a few minutes before letting a sigh leave his lips and he motioned for him to sit down along with everybody else.

"Demeter what I'm about to tell you is not something you hear every day. Only the most trusted people know and that's why I'm giving you this necklace. This will protect your mind from all intruders and so you can never, ever take it off. Mia has one of her own and she'll be helping you learn the art of protecting your mind. We've been teaching her. But for now all I want you to do is listen to me, don't interrupt, and save your questions for later. Can you do that for me?" Harry asked while looking at Demeter with hope in his eyes.

"Yes." He agrees after a few seconds. This made the group sigh and Harry smile at him.

"Alright then let the stories begin." Harry murmured and before long Demeter found himself in total blackness then Harry started talking yet he could see it.

Suddenly flashes of things passed through his mind. Battles, talks, screams, a flying car giant spiders all sorts of things Demeter had never even thought of. Then it centered on one memory. It was a dark creepy night. Inside a maze two boys were arguing about who would take the cup that was in between the two of them. Instantly Demeter recognized one of them but it couldn't be. The boy their looked far older then what he currently was. Before him arguing with somebody else was his brother Harry Potter.

"If you're confused it's okay." Came Harry's voice from his right causing him to turn and find Harry standing there looking at the image before them in sadness. "You see Demeter this was the future, the future that will no longer be because of so many things changing. Yes that's me, that's me and another Hogwarts boy by the name of Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff. You see this would have happened when I was fourteen, it did happen the first time. The Tri-wizard Tournament, a legendary tournament known to bring glory to all who win it but that night, that night all it brought was pain and misery for it was not glory I won." Harry whispered yet Demeter was still confused.

"How could this have happened already?" Demeter asked.

"That will be explained at the end-for now just watch." Harry whispered and suddenly the memory, as Demeter called it, started to play.

He watched as both boys argued then agreed to take the cup together. Finally they each touched it but then disappeared. The image of the maze disappeared and Demeter found that they had appeared in a graveyard. What happened next caused him to pale. A blinding green light hit the Hufflepuff, Cedric Harry said his name was. The boy suddenly dropped to the floor and Demeter knew instantly what that had been. The Killing Curse. Just after that he watched as Harry was used to enact what he guessed to be a Dark ritual. Then out of the cauldron a man appeared. He was tall and skeletally thin with a face whiter than a skull that had wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as snake's with slits for nostrils. . His eyes were evil glowing red and seemed to be filled with hatred like none other he had ever seen. When he started to speak his voice caused shivers to go up and down Demeter's spine and he felt dread form at the pit of his stomach then something made his entire body freeze.

"I am Lord Voldemort!" He declared and suddenly the image froze and Harry re-appeared.

"So what do you think." Harry asked making him shiver. Harry's voice sounded so cold, so...so emotionless.

"What is this Harry?" Demeter asked.

"This is one of my memories Demeter and yes it happened, to me. Hopefully this time it won't. Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"Who is that fat pudgy man that was helping...helping him?" Demeter asked.

Demeter watched as a sharp look was directed towards the fat man before a smirk formed on his face.

"That, that is none other than the esteemed king of rats, Peter Pettigrew." Harry sneered making Demeter frown. Where on earth had he heard that name before? "He betrayed our parents."

"That's...that's Wormtail!" Demeter shouted causing Harry to scoff.

"Yes the rat bastard himself." Harry growled then he shook his head. "Let's continue."

Suddenly everything started again. Demeter watched as Harry was released and forced to duel Voldemort. He watched as he was placed under the Imperious curse and fought it then watched in shock as both Harry's and Voldemort's wands connected. The spells hit in the middle and it looked like neither was going to fight the other, it was an equal match for some reason. Then things started to shoot out-spirits it looked like. Three he instantly recognized. The Hufflepuffs and then his parents. What the hall was that about. Once again it froze and Harry spoke up.

"You see by chance or not by chance, Voldemort and my wands back then were Brother wands. Wands made by a core that came from the same animal. Our wands became magically locked together due to our twin phoenix feather cores. What happened next is a phenomenon called Priori Incantatem. When that happens, ghost-like manifestations will appear. The people who appeared were Voldemort's latest victims and in that time our parents and you had been killed." Harry answered making Demeter freeze.

Suddenly the memory continued. Harry spoke with mom and dad and Diggory asked Harry to bring his body back to his father. Suddenly the manifestations attacked Voldemort giving Harry enough time to run towards Diggory's body and summon to Portkey.

Finally the memory faded and another memory took its place. This time it was in a dark dirty alley a place he didn't know. Suddenly he saw an older version of his cousin Dudley Dursley. Harry and Dudley were bickering with each other until a feeling a dread filled the place-even Demeter felt it. Suddenly they started to run and Harry took his wand out. Then he saw the Dementors, what were Dementors doing there!

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted and, to Demeter's shock, a stag suddenly erupted from Harry's wand causing Demeter to gasp when he recognized it. The image froze and Demeter turned to Harry who was looking at him with soft apologetic eyes.

"So you find out one my seecrets." Harry whispered.

"You...you're not a squib..." Demeter stuttered making Harry sigh.

"No, I'm not a squib, I can do magic." Harry whispered and suddenly he took a wand out and waived it. With a burst of light the stag appeared and Demeter looked at it in shock.

"You can do a Patronus Charm..." He whispered.

"Since I was thirteen in that time, Remus taught me." Harry answered. "So you have any more questions?"

"Why...why are Dementors attacking and why are you with our cousin?" Demeter asked.

"The Dementors are attacking because they were sent to attack me. A woman from the Ministry wanted to eliminate me because they wanted to cover the revelation that Voldemort had returned." Harry answered making Demeter look at him with wide eyes. "As for being with dear Dudley it's simple-with mom and pops dead I was sent to live with my only living relatives; the Durlsey family. Trust me when I say this but you don't want to ever live with them. They hate magic and everything to do with it. They despised me, or feared me, I don't know which one exactly." Harry finished making Demeter gulp.

Suddenly Harry fell silent and Demeter watched as the stag attacked the two Dementors before it faded. From there a new memory appeared and after that ended another and another. When everything was done the darkness disappeared and Demeter found himself back where he had been with Mia and Harry beside him. Looking up at Harry he say the worry and sadness in them still all sorts of questions were running through his mind.

"Our minds and memories were sent back before Voldemort attacked Godric's Hallow. We had a mission, save the future and stop what was going to happen. We know Voldemort is going to come back and we can't stop that. But we will fight him as we always have." Harry whispered.

"Then...Harry are you the boy who Lived?" Demeter asked making Harry sigh and push his bangs away showing his unscarred forehead. Suddenly a scar appeared and Demeter felt his mouth open wide in shock.

"Yes, I am the Boy who Lived and I will be the one to destroy Voldemort. You won't have to worry about that." Harry answered.

"So...so I won't have to do it? But won't he think what everybody else thinks?" Demeter asked.

"No because he knows, he knows I'm the one who destroyed him and not you. He'll come after me when he regains his body." Harry answered making Demeter pale.

"Harry does that mean...does that mean I'll have to go through that tournament?" Demeter asked.

"No. We made sure of that. Ginny will be going through it." Harry answered making Demeter's head turn towards Ginny who smiled softly at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Harry trained me himself." Ginny answered.

"Plus when she is transported there we will appear and fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. This prevents Cedric's death and get's us into battle." Ron stated making Demeter frown.

"Why would you guys continue to fight?" He asked curiously.

"Because it's in our nature, we have been doing this for a long time Demeter and it won't stop." Hermione said while Demeter shook his head.

"Okay so if I get this right, You-know-Who will come back from the dead, yet he isn't really dead. I'm not the Boy who Lived, thank Merlin, but you knew that since we were kids, I'm peeved that you didn't tell me sooner but now that I think about it, it could have been really bad for you guys especially with how I got possessed by that dairy thing last year." Demeter summarised making Harry grin.

"Got it."

"Well you guys are officially nuts." He declared causing them all to burst out into laughter.

"That we are mate, that we are." Neville agreed.

"It's a requirement for being part of the Grim Reapers." Ron chuckled.

"Good for them. I on the other hand have not and will never lose my mind." Draco stated acting like the snobbish pure blood prince from Hogwarts that made Harry burst out into laughter again.

"So you're not a future Death Eater?" Demeter asked while looking at Draco hesitantly.

"Not at all." Draco sniffed.

"Draco is sweet you just have to know him to see it." Luna murmured while hugging her boyfriend causing Fred and George to bounce in.

"Yeah, Draco-poo can be so sweet."

"He brings us flowers and chocolate."

"And acts like the perfect prince."

This caused everybody to laugh and Luna to giggle while Draco scowled at the twins.

"Alright people let's get home so that the adults can grill us some more. By the way I didn't ask, how did it go with all of you?" Harry asked.

"Not bad." They all answered then Harry remembered something.

"Be careful Draco, Severus told Minerva that the next time he would see us we would be given the tongue lashing of our lives. He isn't at all happy with us lying to him and you know Severus when he isn't happy." Harry reminded making Draco shiver slightly.

"Merlin's beard the first night at Hogwarts is going to be torture." Draco muttered making Harry chuckle. He was actually happy he wouldn't be at Hogwarts this year.

After a few more words passed between each other they all left, leaving Harry, Demeter, and Mia alone.

"Harry, where was I in the time that isn't going to happen?" Demeter asked making Harry sigh.

"You were dead, killed the night Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow. I never even knew about you until just before being sent back." Harry answered causing Demeter to look down at his feet in realisation that he hadn't been alive the first time around.

"Don't worry mate, it's going to be okay. Why don't I bring you guys back to the Manor?" He asked and with a nod from each he grasped their arms and disappeared.

A few seconds later he arrived at Number 12 to find Sirius waiting for him in his room.

"How did it go?"

"Better than I expected dad." he whispered while sitting beside him.

Both just sat there looking at the map of England until Hermione broke them out of their thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"We should go for the ring before Dumbledore goes for it. That was one thing that lead to his death and we shouldn't let it happen." Hermione stated and Harry gave a nod.

"I agree let's do this." He stated while rising to his feet.

"I should come..." Sirius started but Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

"No dad It's best if we go. You were affected by the Dementors and there is a possibility you'll be affected by the Horcruxs." Harry stated then his eyes widen. "Shit I almost forgot." Harry muttered before he ran out of the room. Arriving in the study he went to the cabinet and took the locket out. He sensed the dark magic around it and gave a nod before he pocketed it.

He returned downstairs and showed them the locket causing their eyes to widen in shock.

"I forgot that the locket was here!" Hermoine exclaimed causing Harry to grin.

"I did to. Am I ever glade I remembered. We should probably destroy it now." Harry muttered.

"Sure but how?" Sirius asked.

"My sword, remember I killed the Basilisk so the venom coated my sword. I can destroy Horcruxes with it now." Harry answered as he took a chain from his neck and let his sword grow. Sirius let a low wissle leave his lips as he spotted the sword for the second time, this time much better then the first time.

"You made that?" Sirius asked causing Harry to grin.

"Yap I did. Dad I need you to stand back okay." Harry ordered and Sirius did so.

Gently Harry put the locket down before backing away. With a flick of her wand Hermione opened it and Harry swiftly took his sword and brought it down on the locket just as a something was coming out. A horrifying scream was heard as the blade did it's job and suddenly they were all thrown back.

"Merlin I hate when that happens." Hermione muttered as she pushed herself from the wall and looked around the room. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, yeah we're good." Sirius muttered as he looked down to see his godson laying against him shaking his head.

"Horcruxes are such a pain in my ass." Harry muttered causing Sirius to grin and Hermione to giggle.

"Alright, Hermione send word to Draco, Luna and Neville they can go get the ring and bring it here. Tell them to watch out for wards, enchantments and other things around the ring and tell them that what ever they do, do not put it on." Harry groaned and with a nod Hermione left the room leaving Sirius and Harry alone.

"Do you guys go through that with each Horcrux you find?" Sirius asked.

"Actually since this is the second one we destroy like that, yes." Harry sighed causing Sirius to wince.

"Merlin this is a literal pain." Sirius muttered causing Harry to grin.

"Draco, Luna and Neville are gone." Hermione said as she appeared in the doorway.

...

Little Hangleton was a silent place yet it wasn't a calm or pleasant silent but a dark gloomy one. The house's were all dark, some bordered up others vandalized. The street lights flickered and the rain that fell from the sky was not helping the mood the screamed, haunted.

Draco, Neville and Luna all walked through the small village of Little Hangleton making their way to the forest that was just outside the village. They were all dressed in black robs with their hoods pulled up. After a good ten minutes of tense walking the three Grim Reapers arrived in a clearing where a very old shack was located. It was perhaps by far the worst home, if it could be called that, in the entire village. Shaking their heads they walked towards it. They walked up the steps to look at the door and found the remains of a dead snake nailed their. Shivering slightly Neville kicked the door open and they walked in.

The inside didn't seem much better then the outside. There was a thick layer of dust and filth covering everything. Old rusting pots were in one area and all sorts of unrecognizable things in others. The floor, that was covered in so much dust that they left footprints, was also rotten in some places.

"Alright let's look around. We need to find that ring and get out of here, the sooner we find it the faster we leave just remember there is a curse on the ring or where ever it's hidden so do not touch it." Draco hissed and with that they started the search.

Ten minutes later Neville made a noise and the others made their way towards him to see a floor board out of place revealing a golden box. Draco gave a nod before taking his unknown wand out and started to cast detection charms.

"There is a curse on the box itself. I can break it though." Draco whispered before levitating the box out and putting it on the ground.

Swiftly he broke the curse and opened the box to find a ring laying at the bottom. Draco did a few test of the ring to find nothing on it. Gently he picked it up and put it in a velvet pouch before putting a fake one in it's place and putting the box back along with the floor board.

With a nod they all disappeared from the shack, heading strait to Grimmauld Place. Arriving they found Sirius Black sitting in the siting room with Harry looking at the fire.

"We got the ring." Luna whispered causing Sirius to jump a foot in the air and Harry to chuckle as he turned.

"Good job you three any complications?" He asked as he rose from the sofa and walked towards them.

"Little Hangleton is freaky at night." Neville muttered causing Harry to grin.

"I broke the curse around it. The thing was in a golden box, how un-slytherin." Draco sneered causing Sirius and Harry to smirk. He then took out a velvet pouch from his jacket and handed it to Harry who accepted it with a nod.

"Thank you Draco, Neville, Luna. Good job you guys can go rest now, I'll get rid of it." Harry muttered but Luna shook her head.

"You know Hermione wants at least two Grim Reapers in the room when somebody destroys a Horcrux. We will stay until it's done." She whispered and Harry gave a soft smile to her.

"Alright then, take your positions." Harry ordered while taking his sword out.

With nods they did as told, Sirius position himself behind Harry and braced himself so that he could catch the boy. Draco placed the ring on the table before moving back. With a deep breath Harry rose his arms, sword in hands, and with a hard and precise slash brought the sword down a pone the ring.

The same thing as before happened and Harry along with Draco were thrown back, Sirius caught Harry and Neville and Luna caught Draco.

"Thanks." Harry whispered.

"No trouble kiddo. You guys okay?" Sirius asked and the trio nodded.

"We'll be fine but I think we should get going now. We can't have our parents freaking. They are the only ones who don't know about us." Neville grunted.

"Why do you think I picked the three of you." Harry muttered and with nods the trio left leaving Sirius and Harry alone since Hermione had gone back home.

"Okay kiddo, those two horcuxes must have made you tired. To bed with you got it." Sirius ordered and with a nod Harry did as told.

...

Severus Snape was not a happy man. Even though it had been a full day since he found out he was still not a happy man. To know that his godson and another he had come to trust and...shivers...care for, had been alive all this time and yet not told him caused said unhappy mood. The boy had plenty of time to tell him last year, plenty not only him but the other idiots and his godson who were part of the Grim Reapers all had a chance to tell him and Minerva since they started at this school.

"Severus if you do not stop pacing back and forth you will wear a trench in your floor." Came Minerva's voice causing him to scowled yet he did not stop.

"It's a stone floor Minerva, I cannot wear a trench in the floor if made of stone." He snapped.

"Don't snap at me young man. Now sit down and have a cup of brandy." Minerva ordered and as to not annoy the fiery woman he did as told.

Minerva got them each a cup of brandy before sitting in front of him.

"Now why are you so angered that they lied to you?" She asked causing the man to sigh.

"I thought they trusted me." He answered.

"They do Severus, you know they do they just had to keep a secret. The woman who sent us here ordered them to." Minerva told him.

"That's another thing! Why tell a bunch of children the truth yet lie to us!" Severus hissed his eyes burning with range. "Why not just tell all of us instead of only the children? It is illogical and stupidity!"

"I know Severus but I do not pride myself in knowing how other people's minds work." The stern Professor stated her voice remaining calm even thought her colleague was clearly angry.

Suddenly there was a knock at Severus door and they both turned. Severus placed his brandy down and marched to the door where he proceeded to through it open to reveal Filius Flitwick. The tiny Professor seemed a little nervous which shocked the two other Heads.

"Filius! Come in, come in." Minerva cried causing Severus to scowl deeply before walking back to his chair.

The small Professor gave a nod before walking in and closing the door. From there he stood for a few seconds before letting a sigh leave his lips.

"There is something I am here to reveal to the both of you." He squeaked and Severus' eyes thinned. Whenever the man squeaked and was nervous it meant he had hidden something from them. With a sigh he turned from the smaller man and rubbed the bridge of his forehead.

"What did you not tell us Filius?" He muttered.

"I knew about the Grim Reapers."

Severus froze for a moment, eyes wide as what the man had just told them set in. Slowly, like a snake, his head turned and his eyes becoming burning cols as he glared at the man before him.

"What?" He hissed through his clenched teeth, trying to hold back his furry.

"I knew about the Grim Reapers." Filius stated and before Severus could stand or shout Minerva bound him to his chair and silenced his mouth.

Both Professors watched as the man completely ignored his bound and silenced state and screamed and kicked. He was evidently trying to get to the shorter man as his arms and hands seemed to be doing the motion of throttling him. Shaking her head Minerva turned from her furious colleague to look at her clearly shorter colleague.

"Filius please explain." Minerva insisted.

"It changes certain years, but there are two of me." he answered yet it only served to confuse. "You see there is a spell not only I but, Ron, Hermione and Harry use to split ourselves. Sometimes the split takes my place here at Hogwarts other times it's at the academy. Yuri also told me about them stating that one adult had to know about them. She chose me." Filius revealed.

"Filius did you tell them about our plans?" Minerva sighed causing Filius to chuckle.

"I had to help them Minerva."

After that answer Minerva turned to Severus to see him glaring at them hands clenched. Minerva shook her head and let a small smile form on her lips.

"Severus you must promise me to behave, not to kill Filius and not to scream and shout. Can you do such a thing." She asked and waited for the man to nod.

"Very good then." She stated before lifting the spells.

"I still do not like it." He sneered causing both older Professor's to sigh.

"You don't have to like it Severus, you don't like much to begin with anyway." Minerva stated.

...

A week before school would start Sirius decided that it was the best time to take Harry shopping for his school supplies. Harry agreed and so he, Sirius and Remus were on their way to Diagon Alley. Of course they had been a big argument about who was going to pay for the things and Sirius won. Harry had reluctantly agreed because Sirius had pulled a trump card saying that he had never had the chance to pay for Harry's school supplies like he had had the right to.

Now the trio were leaving of course Sirius and Harry were both wearing their dragon hide boots to Remus' amusement.

Leaving Grimmauld Place by fire they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron only seconds after another family. As they looked up Harry froze. Standing before them were the Potters. They also froze when they say them but Mia soon jumped into action and through her arms around Harry who caught her.

"Harry it's so good to see you again. Merlin I miss you it's not the same at home without you. How are you doing?" She babbled causing Harry to grin.

"I'm doing fine Mia and you?" He asked.

"Bloody board." She remarked.

"That's not true." Demeter declared causing Harry to look up and grin at his little brother.

"How you doing twin?" He asked.

"Not bad, she keeps nagging me about flying but what can I say I don't like it." Demeter answered while giving his older brother a hug.

"Hermione used to hate it before we got her to fall in love with it." Harry remarked causing Demeter to gulp.

"Really? Well eh don't even try whatever you did to her on me. I have no wish to fly. I'm far better on the ground then in the air." Demeter remarked.

"Complete opposite to your twin you are." Sirius chuckled causing both boys and Mia to turn to him. "Harry is far better in the air then he is on the ground."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed causing Sirius to chuckle and ruffle his hair.

"Well sorry to pull him from the both of you but we got to go shopping." Remus said causing Mia to pout.

"Fine, but you write more often." Mia declared causing Harry to grin as he gave a nod and hugged her again.

"Have a great second year at Hogwarts little sister and Harold relax." Harry remarked before fallowing Sirius and Remus out of the Leaky Cauldron leaving the other Potters alone.

Walking through the alley Sirius declared that they had to go to Gringotts first and take care of some busyness. When they arrived they walked in and were met by a goblin.

"Hello as Lord Black I have access to all and any vaults owned by members of my family that are in Azkaban." He stated and suddenly Harry's eyes widen.

"Of course which vault do you wish to visit.

"Bellatrix Lestraige." He answered and with a nod the Goblin lead them away.

They were able to go down to the vault within a few minutes and when they arrived Sirius motioned for Harry to go. Swiftly the he found the goblet before giving a nod and sending it to Grimmauld. Then they left to start their shopping.

The first place they went to was the book store. Harry had given Sirius a list of wizarding books he might need and so Sirius went to get those with Remus while Harry went to get more Elemental books. He was of course able to get everything he wanted and so after Sirius payed they left to get the rest of what he wanted. After that they ate some ice cream and finally returned to Grimmauld Place.

When they walked in Harry finally remembered something and turned to Sirius.

"Sirius what happened to your mother's portrait?" He asked curiously.

"Oh right forgot that I got rid of that. I blew the wall out is a bunch of blasting hexes. Tell you she wasn't at all happy and Remus and I were depth for a week after that. Still we were able to rebuild the wall this time without her portrait. From there we burned her." Sirius answered causing Harry to chuckle. Truthfully the portrait had deserved whatever it got from Sirius. The woman had truly been horrible and Harry had only known her portrait.

**Author note: Okay people I'm afraid my beta hasn't returned the chapter as of yet so I'm going to post the none betad one. The moment I receive the betad one I will change this one to that one. Sorry about the ****grammar****, I do hope its not so bad. This was the reason I didn't update last week.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Memories

...

It was early morning as everybody started to wake up. Today was the day that Harry would be returning to the Academy. It was also the day Remus would be going to Hogwarts since he was that years Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. If all went as planned then Dumbledore would regain his memories by tomorrow and they would probably get a letter or two from him.

Currently Harry was in his room rummaging through his clothes trying to find something suitable to wear. Over the summer he had grown-thank god Sirius and Remus had brought him shopping for some new clothes. Finally he decided to wear his black dragon hid boots with black jeans and a grey dress shirt that was slightly un-buttoned to reveal a white gold chain. He looked at his hair and grinned. He was letting it grow out and to date it reached his shoulders. Of course his silver strands at the front seemed to be a little longer but he didn't care, he liked them. Shaking his head he turned and started to pack his remaining belongings. Once that was done he shrank the trunk and walked out of his room and down to the kitchen where he found Sirius drinking some coffee and Remus drinking tea. They both looked up when he walked in and gave him smiles which he returned.

"Hey dad, Remus." He greeted while getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Hello Harry how did you sleep last night?" Remus asked.

"Slept great, what about you guys?" He asked while sitting down.

"Fine." Sirius answered. "You excited to go back to the Academy?" Sirius asked.

"Truthfully half and half." Harry answered before blowing on his coffee and then taking a sip.

"Why half and half?" Remus asked.

"Because I'm leaving the both of you. I know it may sound sappy and stuff but it's the truth." Harry answered causing Sirius to grin.

"We'll miss you to Harry, Merlin I'm going to have to find something to do this year because with you gone to the Academy and Remus gone to Hogwarts I'm all alone." Sirius grunted before shaking his head.

"I know this may sound stupid and all, but make something." Harry stated causing Sirius' eyes to widen.

"I remember back in the old life you told me that you worked as a mechanic for a few summers. You said you liked it and got a hang of it pretty easily. Why not make something. I mean it's worth the try and it would give you something to do." Harry stated causing Sirius to grin.

"I like your idea kiddo and you're right it would give me something to do. Um now what to do...what to do." Sirius murmured to himself causing Remus to chuckle.

"Well you can think about it later for now we need to get Harry to the bus station so that he doesn't miss his ride to the Academy." Remus stated before standing.

Swiftly Harry finished his coffee before leaving the kitchen with Sirius.

...

The bus station was just as busy as normal. Students running around exited to meet back with old friends. Swiftly Harry found Ron and Hermione and raced over to them.

"Hey you two how you doing?" He asked while walking over.

"Good, hey dad Harry's here!" Ron shouted causing Mr. Weasley to jog over.

"Harry it's good to see you again son." Mr. Weasley greeted causing Harry to smile.

"It's good to see you again as well Mr. Weasley…uh, I'm sorry that we never told you." Harry stated but the man stopped him.

"It's okay son, plus I thought I told you to call me Arthur." He stated causing Harry to smile.

"Sorry Arthur."

"Well now with that over, are you three exited to go back to school?" He asked.

"Totally, you can't imagine the shocked looks on our teachers faces whenever we do something in advance, it just makes our day." Hermione stated causing the man to chuckle.

"Arthur, glad to see you old chap. You the only one here?" Sirius asked as he walked over.

"Alone I'm afraid-Molly brought the Twins and Ginny to the train station. Is Remus going to teach at Hogwarts this year?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yes, Dumbledore insisted he did." Sirius answered before giving grins to both Ron and Hermione.

"Hello you two, how are you doing?" he asked.

"We're doing good Sirius." They both chimed causing him to grin.

"All students to the bus!" Came an announcement.

"You guys know what bus you're on?" Arthur asked worried.

"The same one as before, the Professors agreed to let us ride the first bus we were on-we didn't protest. We'd best go." Ron stated before hugging his dad.

Harry swiftly went to Sirius and gave him a hug that the man returned. They stayed like that for a few moments until Harry finally pulled away.

"It's going to be odd not having you at Grimmauld." Sirius muttered causing Harry to give a smile.

"Don't worry dad I'll be home for Christmas this year." He stated causing Sirius to grin.

"Great to hear it." Sirius muttered before Harry ran off with Hermione and Ron.

The trio swiftly got onto the bus and found their seats. The bus was silent until the doors closed and it started to move.

With that seats moved and changed into sofas made of what looked to be dark purple velvet with white gold studs. Then the floors turned from carpet to glowing silver tiles. Lights appeared at the top of the bus, some moved some stayed in place. There were all flashing in purple, silver and gold. Then the music started. The rave bus was active once more.

"So, do we dance or talk?" Harry asked.

"We need to have some fun, we've been far too serious as of late-we need to relax." Hermione stated.

"We've been serious for a reason you know. It wasn't our fault the Evans reunion was attacked or that we decided to get a few of those soul fragments out of the way." Harry stated causing Ron to grin.

"Yeah it wasn't our fault for that last one." Ron said sarcastically.

"Fine the last one was our fault but the attack was not." Harry argued before standing. "Well now that that is settled I'm going to go dance."

With that said Harry walked over to the dance floor and did just as told. For a moment Ron and Hermione just sat there before they swiftly stood and followed. They would not be left out of the dancing.

After two hours of dancing the trio settled down for the rest of the trip. They talked about all sorts of things until they arrived at the Academy. When the bus returned to normal the students all got the sweat off with help from refreshing charms. Finally the doors opened and they all stepped out. Following the herd of students, they made their way to the dining hall and took their seats. Once everybody was seated the Headmistress stood.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year at Nature Academy. Before I begin please welcome back three students from their year at Hogwarts: Miss Hermione Granger, Mister Ronald Weasley and Mister Harry Potter. They spent a year at Hogwarts to strengthen the bonds between our two schools. While there though, a tragic thing happened somebody or actually something, had been attacking the students. Those three students were able to defeat it and by it I mean a full grown Basilisk. I am all to proud of my three students and by defeating the Basilisk they were able to secure us a very good alliance with Hogwarts. Please let us have a hand for our three elementals!" The Headmistress stated and faster and louder then what the trio thought the students cheered. "Now let us continue, as always you are to have respect for the Professors and for everyone here. A list of banned items is attached to our Caretaker, Mrs. Nekolita's, office door. With that said let us start dinner!" She declared and suddenly food appeared.

Swiftly they started to pile food onto their plates and then started to talk as they ate.

...

On the Hogwarts Express, Remus Lupin sat in his compartment with a few others. Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, the Twins and even Demeter and Mia Potter.

"Hello Uncle Remus, I didn't think you would be one teaching this year." Mia said in a happy voice.

"Yes I am Mia, may I assume you know about Harry?" Remus asked.

"We all do Uncle. Harry said you taught at Hogwarts before but we didn't think it would happen this year." Harold murmured.

"Yes I did or am now once again for me anyway, man is that confusing. I always thought the Headmaster just hired me because Sirius had broken out of Azkaban in...the first time." Remus stated causing Neville to grin.

"Nonsense Professor, you're a really good teacher one of the best and I'm sure the best we will get in our time here at Hogwarts. No offence but the other two before us were horrible." Neville stated causing Remus to smile.

"Thank you Neville although I don't know what I could possibly teach you and the other Grim Reapers. You are far more advanced than the rest of the class and I'm sure you have all been reading and practicing even during the summer." Remus stated causing Grim Reapers to grin.

"Why Professor, we are shocked you would even think such a thing." Draco stated causing Remus to snort.

"Yeah, I don't doubt you are." He agreed in a sarcastic tone causing the group to snicker.

"So what's the plan with the memories Professor?" Susan asked causing Remus to smile.

"Minerva, Severus, Filius and myself will be giving them to the Headmaster after the feast. We will also be speaking with him but I think, along with Minerva and Severus, that two of you should come to the office as well." Remus answered.

"Ginny will go, whenever Harry isn't available she's next into ordering us around, then after her it would be Ron and Hermione but since they aren't here it falls to Draco." Neville stated causing Draco to pale.

"I wouldn't mind switching with one of you." He tried but the group only gave him a smirk.

"Nope, and we know why you're trying to get out of it. You don't want to see Professor Snape." Susan stated causing him to scowl.

"I wish to keep my life for a least a little longer." He growled causing them to laugh.

"He won't kill you, you big goof." Luna whispered while giving him a kiss.

"Yes he will and Potter should be here to die with me." Draco muttered.

"Oh stop your winning you big baby. Why don't you just go and pout in the corner." Fred joked.

"Or you can go pout on Luna's lap, I think she would like that better." George continued.

"Shut the fuck up you two!" Draco shouted and sudden an all out verbal war was going on and Remus bowed his head.

He just knew this year would not be a good one for first years because he knew they would be learning a new words, words they shouldn't know until much later on.

...

Minerva McGonagall was a worried woman. She was currently in her office trying to find something to distract herself. She was not succeeding at all because she could not distract herself. Tonight she and a few others would be giving Albus his memories back. She didn't know how he would react to the fact that he actually had to die and that after he died everything went to hell. She feared his reaction when he realized that he had made a very big mistake in naming Demeter the Boy who Lived when he wasn't. She feared his reaction to the knowledge that Harry Potter created and lead and organized group far more deadly than the Order was and ever would be. Yes she feared many things that night but her only safety was that she would not be the only one there. Hopefully two of the Grim Reapers would also be there. Of course there was also the thought that he would race of to find Harry, Ron and Hermione and insist they attend Hogwarts but if he would even try to do that she was sure that she, Filius, Remus and Severus would hold him back and stop him. It wouldn't do for the fragile plan they have up and going would go boom in their face. Or there was the saying Harry used to say-let's hope the shit doesn't hit the fan. Whatever that meant.

A sudden knock at her door caused her to jump a foot in the air. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart she got up and walked to the door. She opened it to reveal Severus standing there.

"The train will be arriving in five minutes Minerva, the Headmaster was worried because you were not in place." Severus stated causing her to blink then sigh.

"I'm so sorry Severus I suppose tonight has me worried, I've been imagining all sorts of things happening that make me worry even more." She sighed causing him to smile, although not many people would notice for it was very small.

"Trust me I know what you mean Minerva, let us hope we don't need to call in the rest of the Order for this." He sighed.

"I just hope we don't have to call in Harry for this. I don't think Albus could survive an encounter with Harry even if he is thirteen." Minerva stated causing Severus to snort.

"Sadly I agree."

They continued to speak as they walked through the halls but sadly it had to come to an end as Minerva took her position and Severus walked into the Great Hall and took his seat at the Head Table. Moments later the older years started to arrive and Lupin walked in. He gave a nod as the man settled in beside him.

"Who will be coming to the meeting?" He asked.

"Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy." Remus answered and Severus gave a smirk. "Don't kill the boy."

"I would do no such thing." Severus stated causing Remus to smirk.

"No maiming either."

"Now what can I do." Severus muttered causing Remus to chuckle softly.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Minerva fallowed by the first years. Of course this year they would be getting a new Potter and everybody was waiting to see where she would go. Severus wondered if the girl was like her father or like her mother; he hoped she was like her mother-he didn't need another James Potter running around. At last Minerva came to a stop and the hat opened its flap and started to sing.

_Oh you may think I'm ugly, _

_You may think I'm old. _

_Well I can tell you now, _

_I am both of those. _

_I come from the time of four founders, _

_when they lived these lands of hope. _

_Gryffindor was my owner, _

_and I sat perched on his head all day. _

_But now I am here, _

_and you shall see, _

_the brilliant hat I am. _

_Now I shall explain to you, _

_what the houses mean to me. _

_Oh you may belong to Gryffindor, _

_were the brave and the gold heart lye. _

_Or you may belong to Ravenclaw, _

_were the smart and bookies study. _

_Then you may belong to Slytherin, _

_were the cunning and sly reside. _

_There is always Hufflepuff, _

_who accepts all with arms wide, _

_they are loyal and friendly yet vicious and far. _

_You shall not go wrong either way. _

_Oh you see those are the four houses, _

_none others belong. _

_You either belong to one, _

_or you belong to another. _

_Still there are the ones,_

_who belong to more than one. _

_But hear me now and hear me well, _

_for I shall only say this once. _

_Prepare yourselves well, _

_for the times is almost here._

_Things shall start to fall,_

_armies shall start to rise. _

_Things will change for better or worse, _

_nobody knows. _

_Not everything is as it seems._

The last of the song was not much of a song since the hat had spoken only. Still a somber mood filled those who knew of what the hat had spoken about. Severus gave a look to his friend who returned the look. If the hat was warning them already, did that mean it knew? Had Harry told him of the future or even hinted on it?

After a few moments of silence Minerva turned from the hat and started to name students. One by one they walked up and started to get sorted. Up to date there was an equal amount to each house. Finally they arrived at the P's. A few went by until it was finally Rose Potter was called.

"Potter, Rose!" Minerva stated and instantly the little eleven year old girl walked up. She swiftly jumped on the stool and waited for the hat to be placed on her head. After a few moments the hat opened its flap and announced the house.

"Gryffindor!" Came the shout and instantly the hat was taken from the girls head and Rose ran to her seat at Gryffindor table. Finally the last few of the students were sorted and Minerva returned to her seat and that cued the Headmaster to rise.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Welcome one and all and I hope you all a good year. I will not bore you with the many rules and other such things Hogwarts has for I am sure you are famished. So I shall only state the rules that are the most important, even though all of them are, there shall be no entering the forbidden forest. It is called a forbidden forest for a reason after all. Also there is a list on Mr. Filches office door-that list indicates all banned items. Now to finish I would like to present to you a new Professor- Professor R. J Lupin who shall be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts." He stated and Remus stood and gave a bow. "With that let us eat!" He declared and food of all sorts appeared on the tables.

For a good hour the students spoke and ate until finally the Headmaster stood once more.

"Now that you have all been filled to the brim, it is time to head to bed. Prefects will lead you to your common rooms, have a good evening." With that said the students started to leave and Minerva stood and whispered to the Headmaster who gave her a frown before a nod.

With a nod in return, she turned to Severus, Remus and Filius then gave them a nod. They returned it and stood before leaving the hall. Ten minutes passed and the group of four arrived at the Headmasters office five minutes before the Headmaster himself and two minutes before Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy appeared. When they did Draco made sure to stand far away from Professor Snape who was giving him a glare.

"Told you he would kill me." Draco muttered causing Ginny to snicker.

"Ah Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley I had not known that you would be joining us for this meeting." The Headmaster stated causing both students to blink.

"We thought it best they be here for this Albus, I hope you do not mind." Minerva stated.

"But of course not. Now why don't we go up. Smarties." The Headmaster stated and the statue moved aside before they started walking up.

Looking at each other the group followed suit. When they arrived at the office the group were motioned to sit down and did as suggested.

"Now what is it you all wished to discuss with me?" The Headmaster asked.

"You see Headmaster, there is something we have for you that is very important." Remus stated.

"Please Remus call me Albus." The Headmaster stated.

"Very well Albus." Remus agreed.

"What is this...very important thing you have for me my dear boy?" The Headmaster asked but Minerva stepped in.

"Headmaster it would be best if you just accepted them and trust us." She stated causing the Headmaster to look at her for a moment before giving a nod.

"I learned long ago that listening to you was for the best." He agreed and so Remus took the vial from his pocket and gave it to him.

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow showing that he knew that they were memories but did not question it. Swiftly he pulled the cork and took his wand out. With its help he was able to lead the memories to the side of his temple before they were absorbed. The Headmaster, who had closed his eyes while putting the memories in his mind, stayed still for a few moments. Finally five minutes later he opened them and looked at them in confusion.

"Explain." he ordered causing the group to sigh.

"You viewed all the memories?" Minerva asked and the Headmaster gave a nod. "Then you know what happened until your death?"

"Yes and until then everything was clear." The Headmaster stated.

"Well after then it wasn't." Severus snapped. "After I was forced to kill you, everything spiraled down. The Order was failing and a new group walked in. The Grim Reapers were a feared group of fighters who had no fear to kill Death Eaters. They were a major part in why the war had not ended the moment your death was announced but it was very hard. Many people gave up and surrendered to Voldemort. Hogwarts was taken over along with the Ministery. People were losing hope because of your death." He growled anger.

"I...I had no idea that people would actually lose faith." the Headmaster whispered.

"Well not all of them did. Some believed in Harry and he didn't want to disappoint and so after your death we all changed." Ginny stated causing the Headmaster to turn to her. "There is a reason we are here Headmaster, we are members of the Grim Reapers."

"Ginny is second in command. Harry is the leader, Harry as in the real Boy who Lived." Draco sneered causing the Headmaster's eyes to widen then he closed them and rubbed the crease between his eyes.

"Oh how things are different now." He whispered.

"Very different but we have an advantage Headmaster. We know what Voldemort has planned for next year and we hope to stop him. You just have to let us do our jobs." Ginny stated.

"Harry should be here." The Headmaster stated.

"No. Harry belongs at Nature right now. Nobody can know about Harry being magical and yes he is. He has been suppressing any magical activity coming from him around his parents so that they would think they were squibs. Death Eaters must think that they are useless and will always be useless when they are the best fighters we have." Draco jumped in causing the Headmaster to turn to him.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron need to be kept on the lowest level. People can't know that they can do magic. Their covers were almost blown during the attack at the Evans family reunion. Please Albus leave them alone because they need to be kept hidden for now." Minerva stated.

"James and Lily should be informed." The Headmaster stated.

"No Albus, James and Lily will be informed in due time but for now they must stay in the dark about their son. It is imperative that only those who must know, know and by must I mean the people Harry and the Grim Reapers deem important and in the need to know." Minerva stated firmly.

For a moment, the Headmaster said nothing. It was as though he was just thinking about the what he had just been informed of. He stayed silent for about ten minutes until finally he spoke once more.

"What about the soul fragments? The Headmaster asked worry filling his face.

"They are being tracked and destroyed. We have destroyed a few and we are still going after the rest." Ginny answered before giving a smirk. "We hope to be finished before destroying Voldemort."

"I see." the Headmaster whispered before finally giving a nod. "Very well then but I do have some questions for Harry, Hermione and Ronald."

"Understood Harry told us to tell you that all you have to do is send your questions by way of Fawkes and he should get them. Also Headmaster could you contact Lord Flamel. He is to be informed of the happenings here and in the future. If he is willing to help he would be a great assistance to the future war." Ginny stated then gave a bright smile. "Please inform him that Harry and I wish to speak to him personally. Just say Grim wishes to speak to him." Ginny stated before standing along with Draco.

"If it is okay, we wish to head to bed. We don't need to fall asleep in class." Draco stated and the Headmaster gave a nod.

"Very well you may leave." He agreed.

"Mister Malfoy, I wish to speak with you tomorrow morning. Present yourself to my office at six." The Head of Sytherin ordered causing Draco to wince and Ginny to hid her snickers.

"Yes sir and you shut up Weasley." He growled before leaving the office with a giggling Ginny behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Of letters and talks

...

The morning sun shined in through the window as three teens slept. A light wind filtered in through the slightly open window filling the room with a fresh sent. In one bed the only girl of the three slept cuddled to her pillow sheet pulled to her chin. Her soft brown hair was all around her yet she had a peaceful smile on her face. On the other bed one of the two boys slept. He slept on his stomach, legs and arms spread out to cover the bed. The sheet went up to his waist hiding only one leg. Pillows were everywhere with the exception being under his head. Suddenly a snore tore through his mouth just as the wind caused his messy red hair to blow slightly. Finally the last teen in the room slept in the dark. The teen's feet poked out from under the sheets considering they were at the head of the bed while his head was at the bottom. The rest of his body was covered by the sheet.

Suddenly the alarm started to beep and each teen groaned.

"Shut the fuck up." Muttered the red head and instantly it did.

After a few minutes of just staying like that the three teens slowly started to get up. The first one was the brunette. She let go of her pillow and stretched her arms while yawning. After that she rubbed her right eye and pushed the covers away before getting up. The next one to get up was the one under the sheets. He pushed himself up before stretching and finally crawling out from under his sheet. He groaned as the sunshine reached his eyes but shook his head before getting out of bed. Finally the last one to get up was the red head. He rolled over and pushed the sheet away before standing and stretching. A yawn escaped his lips and then he shook his head.

"Merlin I hate mornings." He muttered.

With snorts from the other two, they stumbled to their bathrooms where they each took a shower. From there they dressed and then left the bathrooms totally woken up.

"Well it's the first day of class, wonder how it's going to go?" Ron asked his two best friends.

"Um let's see, we will be spoken to about how exams are important and about how we should work hard and study hard if we want to pass, each year gets harder and harder so you better work harder and harder." Harry stated causing his two friends to snicker.

"That is a really strong possibility." Hermione agreed but suddenly a soft thrill was heard and they each turned to see Fawkes perched on Harry's bed post.

They stood there for a few moments until finally Harry walked over and let the phoenix jump onto his shoulder. From there the phoenix trapped the letter he had been holding in his hand. Looking down at the letter Harry looked at the handwriting and entertained the thought that Dumbledore knew-his mentor knew about everything. With a gulp he shakily opened the letter before sitting down and reading it.

_Dear Harry,_

_ In all my years as Headmaster I never expected this to happen. When four members of my staff gave me my memories I was shocked, even more so to find out that they were not the only ones to remember but that many, many more did indeed remember. After that realisation, I remembered my mistake. I sentenced Demeter to death. Still Minerva and Severus insist that we tell nobody as of yet and so I will not speak to the Potters of this. I only hope that Demeter is safer then you were during your years at Hogwarts._

_Harry my boy I have never been so proud of you in my life. Truthfully when Minerva informed me that you had organised a group to take down Death Eaters and Voldemort I had been afraid but then I realised that your way was for the best. If we wanted to live another day without threat of war we had to do what was needed. I am sorry that I left you and the Order alone to bear the penalties of war. Minerva explained to me that it was partially my fault that you all lost. If it hadn't been for my death many people would not have joined Voldemorst side. I ask you Harry to forgive me. I had thought that they would have looked to you as they did me._

_I shall end this letter here in hopes that you shall write this old man and perhaps meet with said old man to speak._

_Albus Dumbledore_

A snort escaped Harry's lips after reading the letter. Demeter was far from in danger for now at least. His brother would be protected by the group of Grim Reapers at Hogwarts.

"I am going to have to have a word with that old man." He stated while shaking his head. "I will write a reply during class. Let's go you guys." He said while folding the letter and placing it in his pocket. He told Fawkes that he would send a letter later and that he could return to the Headmaster.

"So what did the letter say?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He spoke about his mistake of 'sentencing' Demeter to death. He spoke about how he was proud of me and how he was sorry to have left the war in our hands. He wants to speak with me and I think that would be a very good idea." Harry answered and both gave a nod.

"You will set him straight wont you?" Ron asked.

"Of course, the damn old man blames himself for everything." Harry grunted causing Hermione to laugh softly.

After talking a bit more about the Headmaster, they continued on to other subjects before they arrived in the dining hall. Going to their table they got their food for breakfast-Ron got a stack of pancakes, Hermione got some French toast while Harry got some eggs and bacon with some home fries. After eating they left for class.

"So what do we have first?" Hermione asked and Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before he gave a grin.

"We have Elemental Combat." He answered causing Hermione to squeal and Ron to grin.

"Perfect."

...

Morning came early for everybody in the castle, but Draco Malfoy groaned as his alarm woke him up. Oh how he wish he could just stay in bed and not think about the meeting he would be having with Snape. Oh he was so going to die. With a sigh he got up and stretched and then stumbled to the bathroom and took a shower. Ten minutes later he felt good enough to walk around and glare at most people, oh and he felt clean enough to die. Leaving the bathroom he got dressed in the Hogwarts uniform: Black dress pants, white dress shirt, silver and green tie and black dress shoes. From there he took some gel and spiked his hair before grabbing his books, his robe, and his wand. He made sure that he had everything then left the room where his roommates were still sleeping. Walking down the steps, he arrived in the common room to find some people already awake. He ignored them and left the common room before making his way to Snape's office. Upon arriving, he gave a knock and waited.

A moment after knocking the door opened to reveal Severus Snape standing dressed in black dress robes and a black dress shirt. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were thin. He moved aside and Draco walked in. The office had not changed since the last time he had been in there. It was still dark and creepy. He remembered that Severus had told them that the office was creepy and dark so that the students wouldn't feel at all welcomed. It was also the reason why he normally spoke with Harry and him in his chambers. They were less creepy, still dark but just less creepy.

"Put your book bag and robe on the chair and sit down." the Professor ordered and with a nod, Draco did as told.

During the war he may have been one of the best to fight Death Eaters but nobody ever wanted to face off against an angry-no furious Severus Snape. Still he knew that if it came down to it he would be yelling back at his Professor. He had a bad feeling about it. Finally the man sat down and there was silence for a few moments until finally the man started to speak.

"For the past thirteen years I have thought that everything had changed that everything would be different. For the past thirteen years I have thought that you and Potter were no longer the men I remembered. For the past thirteen years I thought I would have to get rid of your snobby attitude but what do I learn during the summer? I learn that not only were we, as in the adults, sent back but also you lot as well! It infuriates me to think that you did not trust me enough to come to me and speak about this. It infuriated me to think that you lot thought it best to do things on your own! Here I thought that you and Potter trusted me but I suppose I was wrong!" Severus stated and Draco winced every once and a while.

"Severus..." He tried but the man did not let him continue.

"Don't Severus me Malfoy!" He growled. "I thought that all I work I put into you and Potter had been for nothing. I am infuriated and I have the right to be. The both of you were given permission to come to me if you needed anything and by anything I met anything-yet no, you decided to keep the important fact that you, Potter, and your little gang are also here. Not only that but the thought that you lot knew we had been told a lie and didn't even think of telling us the truth infuriates me!"

"Okay so a lot of things infuriate you Severus I get that but did you ever thing that we didn't want to keep all that from you. Did you ever think that maybe just maybe we wanted to inform you all of this. We didn't because we wanted to try and protect things. We wanted to try and let things go as planned!" Draco stated while jumping to his feet. "Harry had a hard time for the past thirteen years and so have I. We all have. Do you know how hard it is for Harry right now, to think that his parents thought that he was an attention seeking brat? Harry didn't object to playing the squib, he thought that they would accept him and they did until last year when they started to ignore him. When they started to fall all over Demeter. Harry has had it hard, harder than most of us because he had to figure things out with his parents. He had to actually let somebody take care of him instead of doing it for himself. We wanted to tell you Severus but we knew would couldn't. It was for the best and we are sorry that we didn't tell you. Now if you excuse me I think I should be getting to breakfast." Draco stated before grabbing his robe, book bag and wand and then leaving the office.

He did not know where the hell the courage to speak up to Snape had come from but he knew it felt good. Severus might have been hurt that they hadn't told him but he should have also thought that they were all going through different things. Harry had his parents along with Neville. He had to live with his parents, who he had tried to convert yet who didn't seem to see. No they all had had difficult beginnings and he wasn't going to stand there and be shouted at for something they were told not to do.

Arriving in the Great Hall he gave a nod to Luna who returned it. He sat at his customary seat at Slytherin table and started to eat. After eating he left the Great hall and not long after, Luna followed along, with Neville and Susan who were up early. They all met in a secluded area where Draco told them of everything.

"I hope for his sake that what you told him got into his brain. Snape needs to remember those things especially now that Harry isn't on speaking terms with his parents." Neville sighed.

"I know I suppose I let my anger take over." Draco sighed as he held Luna.

"It's okay Draco, hopefully now the man will think about things before screaming at Harry." Luna whispered and Draco gave a nod.

"Do you think Dumbledore sent the letter to Harry, Hermione, and Ron?" Susan asked.

"I hope so, before I left I knew the man blamed himself. If anybody could snap him out of that it would be Harry." Draco stated.

"Yes we don't need the Headmaster in that sort of state. Plus Harry will do everything in his power to make the Headmaster see sense after all the man was his mentor and grandfather figure." Neville stated causing the other three to smile. "I'll tell Ginny and the others about what happened. See you guys later." he said before kissing Susan and running off.

...

"Welcome to your first Elemental Combat class of the year!" Came an overly cheerful voice that caused everybody to look behind them and find a woman they all knew and liked a lot, Professor Hawk, the fire elemental and youngest teacher on staff. The trio grinned as they spotted her.

She had changed during the year at Hogwarts. Her red hair now had some golden high-lights in them and it was longer. Today she was wearing a pair of black jeans with high heeled boots, a golden tank top and a black leather jacket.

"Glad to see that you're all awake and ready for my class; also welcome back you three." She said while giving a wink to the trio who returned to grin. "Now I know you guys are all itching to start learning combat moves and I'm sorry to disappoint, but like every year we Professors have to inform you of the happenings of this year. Now don't worry it's only for today and tomorrow. For now let's get started to explaining this year's curriculum, paper and pens out!"

With a flurry of movement the class did as told. Meanwhile Professor Hawk jumped on her desk so that she could sit and folded one of her legs over the other. She pulled a stack of papers towards her and took the first one. Once everybody was ready she started to talk again.

"First things first, this year you'll be learning more combat moves. You are thirteen and so it is safe enough to do so. You'll be learning how to do combat with your team, how to do combat alone, and if your team member is ever put against you, then you'll be learning how to combat your team member as well. This year it's going to be harder and you maggots better be ready for it." She stated as everybody wrote what she said down. "Now I don't need any of you complaining about how hard this class is. You have been informed that this is not a beginners class, this is a hard class and I will push you to your limits and even further. You are elementals, elemental powers are dangerous if not controlled. I won't have you killing yourselves or others because you are unable to control your powers during a combat situation."

With that said Professor Hawk continued to speak about the class and what they would be doing. She went over the rules and other such things. When the hour came to an end they knew everything that they would be learning over the year. Swiftly they put their stuff back in their bags before leaving for their next class, history.

Arriving in their classroom the trio went to the back and settled in. Harry pulled a piece of parchment out along with a pen. He needed to get started on the letter to Dumbledore. He wanted to arrange a meeting for as soon as possible-the thing was, they had Quidditch Practice over the weekend. That meant he would have to meet on a Friday night or sometime the following week.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_ I would be glad to meet with you but I'm afraid I will not be able to do so over the weekend. If it is convenient, I am free Friday night. Also Headmaster, do not blame yourself for something you did not know would happen-plus, Demeter is not really marked for death right now. He knows that he is not the real Boy who Lived because I told him. I assure you Headmaster, naming him the Boy who Lived is not your fault. You went with what you thought was the right choice and sadly it's the choice I wanted you to make. We shall speak more when we meet sir, and until then have a good week._

_Harry Potter_

Re-reading the letter he gave a nod before putting it away. He listened for a bit as the teacher spoke and then zoned out. History was never his big thing and he supposed it would never be.

"When are you going to send the letter?" Ron whispered.

"At lunch." Harry answered softly then he pulled out a book and started to read suddenly he remembered something. "Hey don't we start Elemental Weapons this year?"

That caused both Ron and Hermione to smile brightly.

"This is going to be great, I wonder if the Professor who teaches this knows that you formed one already?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know all I know is that the first year of Elemental Weapons is mostly research and theory work." Harry muttered causing Ron to moan.

"Great, more theory."

What felt like hours later the bell finally rang. Hurriedly the trio pact their things and walked out. Harry gave a yawn as they arrived in the hallway.

"What is it with each history class being boring?" He asked causing Hermione to snort.

"You just don't do good with history Harry." She answered causing him to sigh.

"You got that right." he agreed then walked towards a window and opened it.

After a few moments a thrill was heard and Nieve flew in through the window. She perched herself on his shoulder and rubbed her feathered head against the side of his own head.

"Hello baby girl, I got something for you. I need you to deliver this letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Don't be seen by him, so drop it off in his office. It should be lunch time right now so he won't be there." Harry stated and with a trill, Nieve disappeared.

...

The day had started out beautifully. The birds were singing the sun was out and about and there was a soft breeze. Yes things were going well, yet Nicolas Flamel sat in his garden looking down at a letter in his hand. Albus had sent it to him. Apparently two young teenagers wished to speak with him about something. Of course normally that wouldn't be abnormal what was, was that the girl had said that Grim wished to speak with him. That had picked his interest for the only Grim he knew was the person who had sent his stone back to him.

Now Nicolas was normally a calm person, there was not a lot of things that puzzled him, but when they did they _**did**_. This Grim character did puzzle him and it was a puzzle he wanted to figure out if it meant speaking with this two children, then he would do so. The only question now was how did those two children know who this Grim person was and what else did they wish to speak to him about? He had met many Potters in his life time, he had been friends with quite a few-when he was younger his best friend had been a Potter. Still he had lost contact with the family a while ago.

"Perhaps this Potter is just like the ones I used to now, filled with mystery and surprises." he whispered before starting to write a letter.

"Nicolas what are you doing?" Came his wife's voice.

"Albus sent me a letter. I will be meeting with a two teenagers soon." He answered.

"Oh?"

"Yes Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. It seems they know who Grim is." He told her causing her eyes to widen.

"Grim as in the person who returned the stone to us?" Perenelle asked and Nicolas gave a nod.

"The one and the same. Let us hope whatever information they give us will be interesting." He muttered.

"Nicolas, a Potter is always interesting." His wife teased causing a chuckle to leave his lips.

"You are right my dear, you are right." He agreed.

After finishing his letter he sent it off before looking up at the sky a smile on his lips. He had a feeling that soon enough their normally calm lives were going to get slightly more exciting and it had everything to do with this Grim fellow and Harry Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry looked out the window of the room he shared with his friends. The sky was going from blue, to purple, to red and all other sorts of colours. It was a beautiful sight, and one he always loved to see once and a while. With the sun going down it meant that he would be leaving to meet with the Headmaster. He had decided to go with a little more adult outfit to show the Headmaster that he wasn't really dealing with a thirteen year old in mind but an adult. That meant wearing black dress pants and a dark grey silk dress shirt and his black dragon hide boots. He even wore his family rings on his finger.

"Are you ready Harry?" Hermione asked causing Harry to turn.

"Yes I think I am." He answered softly causing her to smile.

"Good, remember to be back before the early morning hours, we have a Quidditch match tomorrow and we don't need you falling off your broom. The Captain wants us to play." Ron stated causing Harry to grin.

"I know, I know." he said before taking his cloak attaching it around his neck before disappearing into the shadows.

After a few minutes of walking he arrived at Hogwarts and decided to just walk through the castle without aid of the shadows. His feet echoed through the seemingly empty castle. Considering all students were in the Great Hall having diner along with the staff, Harry knew he would not be caught. Finally he arrived at the Gargoyle and placed the ring of Gryffindor against it. It bowed and then jumped aside giving Harry access to the spiral stair case that lead to the Headmaster's office. When he arrived he was instantly welcomed by Fawkes who flew to him and butted his head against his own.

"Hello to you to Fawkes, it has been a long time since I last saw you. I can assume you know about everything?" he whispered and the bird gave a trill as answer.

A second trill caught his attention and he found Nieve sitting on the Headmaster's desk. Chuckling softly, he raised his hand and let his own phoenix hop onto it. Spotting a chair he decided to settled in, kick his feet up on the desk and just relax. He had just sat down when the Headmaster walked in with a bright smile on his face.

"Ah Harry, I am terribly sorry I wasn't here to greet you. I am glad you were able to get up here." He greeted causing Harry to chuckle.

"Not hard to Headmaster, but it's good to see you again." Harry said as he stood and shook his Headmaster's hands.

Instantly the Headmaster noticed the rings on his finger and Harry could just picture the questions going through his mind.

"Why don't we sit. Have you eaten anything Harry?" He asked and Harry was about to answer when suddenly his stomach growled causing the Headmaster to chuckle. "I see I have my answer, no worries, no worries I shall get a house elf to bring us something to eat. I'm afraid I have not eaten as well."

With a snap of his finger a house elf appeared and he asked it to bring a few things one of which was Harry's favourite sandwiches, chicken salad. When they arrived Harry instantly grabbed a chicken sandwich and bit into it with glee. After eating a sandwich each they started the conversation.

"I suppose that Snow Phoenix is yours?" the Headmaster asked causing Harry to smile as he looked at his familiar.

"Yes sir, this is Nieve. I found her egg and she hatched for me." He stated causing the Headmaster to smile.

"She seems to have become quite good friends with Fawkes." The Headmaster remarked as both phoenix were perched on the only perch in the room.

"Yes, I'm glad." Harry whispered then decided to get strait on subject. "Headmaster you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, Harry I did." The Headmaster stated then took a small pose as if to think about what he was going to say. "I understand that mentally you and your friends are not thirteen, and you show me that by the way you have dressed tonight. Still many people see you as thirteen including your parents. What do you think their reaction will be once you inform them that their first born son, has actually lived two different lives?"

"They are not really different, the one from the other, Headmaster. Yes in this time I have a family, yes in this time I attend a different school but the objective is the same. Stay alive and destroy Voldemort. As for your question sir, I don't think they will react very well. I understand that it is going to be a shock to many people once we tell them but they will have to understand and see that we are our own people and we are not little children, not mentally." Harry answered causing the Headmaster to sigh.

"Harry when will you be informing your parents of this, let alone you brother? I'm afraid I made a very big mistake in making your brother the Boy who Lived. He is a target of the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself." Dumbledore murmured causing Harry to sigh.

"Demeter already knows that he isn't the Boy who Lived and all about me and my friends past. He is getting trained by members of the Grim Reapers as well. As for Voldemort, he knows that it wasn't Demeter that defeated him. He knew it was me. He will come after me once he returns to his body and that's when we will tell my parents and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, those who has not been gathered. Yes there is a part of it that has. The people who were sent back like me and my team. I think Minnie is the Head of it at this moment in time." He answered thoughtfully then looked straight into the Headmaster's eyes. "I insist you not tell a soul about this Headmaster especially not my parents. At this moment in time we are not on speaking terms I am not even living with them but with Sirius. Please respect our choices, it's for the best that nobody who doesn't know about what happened interferes with this. We are doing everything in our power to minimize the duration of the up and coming war. Thankfully for us, Amelia Bones is on our side."

"Amelia...I...who else was sent back?" he asked.

"A good amount Headmaster." Harry answered causing the man to smile.

It seemed like Harry had taken to only saying half the truth. Still he truly believed the Potters had the right to know that their son was so very different then what they expected. They had the right to know that he wasn't a squib but a extremely talented not to mention powerful wizard. Still he would do as Harry asked and not inform them. He would trust the boy with this but he wouldn't be in the room when Lily would be informed of this, let alone Molly Weasley. He shuddered to think what their temper combined would unleash.

"May I ask how many of the Horcruxes you have been able to destroy?" Dumbledore asked and Harry thought about it.

"We destroyed the Goblet, the Diadem, the Locket, the Ring and the Diary." He answered causing the Headmaster's eyes to widen. He didn't think that they would get that far. "There are only two left, one you know about."

That caused the Headmaster's eyes to winded and then grow sad. He hadn't wished to believe that what he had thought was the truth. He hadn't wished that Harry was the Horcrux, he didn't want to believe that the boy would have to become a human sacrifice for the war that was to come.

"I am sorry Harry I...I didn't want this for you or for anybody else for that matter." he whispered yet Harry didn't say anything, just stared at his hand for a moment.

"Hermione thought about a way that I could possible survive again. _...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... _Only Voldemort can truthfully kill me. Her theory is that if somebody hits me with the killing curse then they won't kill me but actually destroy Voldemort's soul that is inside me." He explained causing the Headmaster's eyes to widen.

"Harry..."

"Nobody really wants to try it just yet and I don't want to take the chance that I die right away. I think we just need to do it when necessary." Harry stated cutting the Headmaster off.

"I agree."

Silence fell once more, both Headmaster and Harry thought about what had just been said. The Headmaster was running scenarios through his mind and Harry was just thinking about other things, things that didn't have anything to do with his probable death.

"Harry, I would like to speak about your Grim Reapers." The Headmaster stated.

"Headmaster with all honesty, you won't be learning anything about my team. We are secretive and what you do know is the most you will until we decide to tell you more. Not even Sirius or Minnie know more. I'm sorry Headmaster, but our secrets are our advantage." Harry answered causing the Headmaster to sigh.

After about an hour they had finally finished all the subjects they had wished to speak about. With the end of the meeting Harry bid the Headmaster good night and called Nieve to him. The phoenix flew to his shoulder and with the help of his friend he disappeared. When he re-appeared it was inside the room at the Academy. Ron and Hermione weren't there, probably looking for information as to why their elemental powers weren't working in that building. Looking around he decided to change into some comfortable clothing and just read a book. He needed to relax and the best way to do that would be to read or do something that didn't stress him too much.

After changing into sweat pants he settled into his bed and grabbed a book before starting to read. After a half an hour Hermione and Ron re-appeared and once they noticed him swiftly walked over.

"We found the reason why we couldn't use our elemental powers in that building." Ron stated and instantly Harry put his book away and sat up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"In the past, people were afraid of Elemental Powers, not just muggles but wizards as well. They found that Elemental had a weakness to a certain stone. It's call Stanlinight. They normally placed these stones in buildings. Those stones act like a barrier. Elementals can't use their powers around it. Lucky for us only two exist still. The one in that specific building and one in Japan. Not only that but the stone is not common knowledge either." Hermione explained as she sat down with Ron.

"Good job you guys."

"How did the meeting with Dumbledore go?" Ron asked curiously.

"It went well, Dumbledore wanted to know more about us, but I told him he can't. He wanted to know how far we got with the soul fragments. We talked about my soul fragment and other things. He wants me to tell my parents but I told him that they don't need to know now." He answered and both Hermione and Ron gave nods.

...

The stands were alive with cheers and cries of joy from the fans as they cheered their teams on. The Quidditch stands were pact with fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to another Quidditch match!" The announcer shouted causing the cheers to intensify. "Now everybody welcomed the Ballycastle Bats!"

Suddenly a team of fliers flew out. The team flew until they came to a halt and everybody could see that they were wearing black robes with scarlet bats.

"Now welcome Puddlemere United!"

Suddenly the English team flew out and waived, In the group Harry grinned as he gave a look to Ron who returned it he then turned to Hermione who grinned as well. Tonight Harry would be playing Seeker since the main Seeker of the team, Emmett, was out in injury. Ron would be playing as Keeper and Hermione as Chaser. They were excited too, it had been some time since they were called up to play.

With a whistle from the referee, the game began and the teams zoomed off. Harry zoomed up into the sky and hovered for a few moments just looking and relaxing his nerves. Suddenly a flash of gold caught his attention but he knew that Andrew wanted him to wait to catch the snitch. He wanted to score a fair amount of points so that they could possibly try and get into the world cup the next summer. So his goal for now was to distract the opposite Seeker and stop him from catching the snitch. Lucky for him he didn't think that would be much of a challenge because it seemed like the other team had sent out their reserve Seeker that was waiting for him to do the first move. He grinned and shot into a dive. He chuckled softly as he saw the other seeker following him and so decided to just keep him on the run.

For what Harry guest was a good two hours they just flew around and Harry made sure to stop once and a while showing that he had lost the snitch. In actuality he was just looking to see if he was in the okay to go after the snitch for real. The points at that moment were 800 to 250 for them. Suddenly he spotted his captain who gave a wave of his hand. With a grin he shot out, this time with the goal of actually catching that damn golden ball of speed. He flew for a few minutes until he went into a dive, he had spotted the snitch. The dive was steep and fast, he didn't waver as he approached the ground at break-neck speed, he couldn't. A Seeker was never afraid of pushing the limits. The ground was getting closer and closer, he was a meter from the ground and he reached out his arm and wrapped his hand around the golden ball just in time to pull up, his feet brushing the ground, and he shot up arm extended and snitch clutched in his hand for all to see. The stands went wild as the referee announced them as the winners and Harry was soon crowded by the team. After doing a victory lap the team landed and went into the changing rooms for a shower.

"Well done kid!" Andrew cheered while clapping his back.

"Yeah Ed, the way you lead that other Seeker it was brilliant. He didn't seem to realize he was being led about." Audrey cheered causing Harry to laugh.

"Yeah mate great job." Alexander stated while clapping his shoulder.

"Not to mention you two. Great job Billy, Elli." Andrew stated causing the three youngest members of the team to blush at the compliment.

"Thanks Captain!" They cheered.

"Let's get showers people and we can go celebrate at a restaurant!" Audrey exclaimed and with that the team split up in two, guys on one side and girls on the other.

Entering the shower Harry groaned softly as the hot water tumbled down onto his muscles causing them to relax. He had a great time tonight, especially playing the game of cat and mouse with the other Seeker, the poor bloke couldn't see that he had been leading him around. Shaking his head he washed his hair and then the rest of his body before getting out and drying. He wrapped a towel around his waist before getting dressed. He decided to wear the black, slightly worn jeans with his black dragon hide boots and a navy blue dress shirt over a muscle shirt. That done he brushed his hair and dried it so that it wouldn't be frizzy. Done he turned to see Ron doing his own hair and they grinned to each other.

"Bloody great match mate." Ron said as they went to the main part of the dressing room.

"Thanks mate, you did great too." Harry returned.

"I could have done better, I let in all those goals in." He grunted causing Harry to scowl.

"So what, mate you did brilliant, how many times did they try to score, I think it was over 100 times, you let in 20 goals it was brilliant mate." Harry said while trying to reassure his best mate.

"I guess so mate, thanks by the way." Ron said as they met up with Hermione who gave them a bright smile.

"Hey guys, do you think they have strong Occlumency shields?" Hermione asked causing Ron and Harry to look at each other.

"I don't know, why?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking, this team...they have become like friends to us. I was thinking we could tell them who we really are." She answered causing Ron and Harry's eyes to widen.

"You really want to do that?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She answered and Harry thought about it.

"Alright, but first we have to ask if they have the shields." he said causing Hermione to brighten.

"What shields?" Andrew asked as he walked into the main changing room.

"Mind shields, Occlumency." Ron answered causing Andrew to grin.

"If you're asking if we have them, our question is yes we do. What almost nobody knows is that we are really paranoid. Audrey is even more paranoid then us considering she is a Black. We make sure that our shields are strong so that nobody can get into our minds." He told them causing the trio to grin.

"Great to hear, that means we can do something. Before we leave for the restaurant we want to tell the team who we really are." Hermione said causing Andrews eyes to widen.

"Really, bloody hell." Audrey whispered as she walked in at that moment.

"What brought the thought up?" Christopher asked as he also walked in.

"Well we've been playing together for a while and I consider you guys like friends, so do Harry and Ron for that matter." Hermione answered causing the team to smile.

"Alright then, I assume that if you asked to see if we had mind shields that you don't want anybody else to know?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, it would just be safer for everybody if nobody else knew that we played for Puddlemere." Harry stated.

"Cool, since we're all here let's sit down." Alexander said.

Everybody gave a nod and did just that. Hermione looked at Harry who gave a nod and so with a deep breath she started.

"My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger." She stated while dropping her glamour.

"I'm Ronald Weasley," Ron said while doing the same.

"The names Harry, Harry Potter." Harry stated while dropping his own.

After their announcement there was silence until Alexander spoke up.

"Potter, you say, your parents James and Lily Potter?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"Yeah, mum was an Evans before marrying dad. I wanted to ask if you were in any chance related to the huge Evans family?" Harry answered causing Alexander to break out into laughter.

"Bloody hell I never thought I'd be playing with a family member, I saw you guys at the family reunion." He said causing the trio to blink.

"You were there?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just had to leave earlier. Heard it got attacked." he said.

"It did." Harry answered causing their team mate to sigh.

"Damn, not many magic users were there." He whispered.

"My parents, godfather and uncle were there. Aurors were fast to respond as well." Harry stated causing him to smile.

"So wait a minute, you guys are related?" Audrey asked and both Harry and Alexander chuckled.

"I guess we are." Alexander said while rubbing the back of his head like Harry was doing causing the entire team to blink then laugh out load.

"They are definitely related!" Andrew chuckled.

"Hey, aren't your parents close with Sirius Black?" Audrey asked.

"He is my godfather." Harry said causing Audrey to smile.

"Any relation?" Hermione asked.

"Second cousin, there is a reason I go by a different name on the Quidditch pitch, my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, she had me when she was younger and I'm not her husband's daughter. She abandoned me after having me." She answered darkly. "I hate what she has done, if people would know me as her daughter, they would think I was the same as she is."

"But you aren't you're completely different!" Hermione exclaimed causing Audrey to smile.

"Yeah, Bellatrix is insane, can't play Quidditch, crazy, loves torture and a lot more stuff. You're an amazing Quidditch player, completely sane, super cool, don't like torturing people-well to our knowledge. On top of that, why do you think there's the word strange in the last name? They're all strange!" Ron exclaimed causing the group to laugh again.

"Thanks Ron, you three sure know how to cheer a girl up. Well I think with this we can go eat now right? I'm starving!" She exclaimed causing the rest to cheer. Ron, Hermione and Harry replied their glamours before leaving the Changing room.

Instantly they were welcomed by flashes of camera's as they went off, and reporters shouting their questions. Swiftly the older members of the team surrounded the younger members and pushed their way through until they arrived at the apparition point. At that moment Alexander took Harry, Audrey took Hermione and Andrew took Ron. With cracks they all disappeared and reappeared where they had first eaten diner as a team. Walking in they got their own table and started to talk. Two hours after arriving the team all split up and the trio returned to the academy.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It seemed like the last few days had been packed with all sorts of different things happening, the trio were getting tired though and just wanted to rest even though they knew they had one meeting left. Today was Sunday and Harry and Ginny would be meeting Nicholas Flamel to talk with him about things. They had decided to inform him of what had happened and had taken the liberty to rent a room in one of the nicer hotels in Star Alley. Thankfully, the man knew about the Alley and visited it more often than Diagon Alley because he was not recognized.

Ginny would be meeting Harry there two hours before they were to meet Flamel. Harry had decided to take advantage of the situation and have a proper date with his girlfriend. He had decided to go casually but also respectively because they would be meeting with Flamel later on. He was dressed in dress pants and a navy blue dress shirt that was loose and fit nicely, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he wore his favorite Dragon hide boots.

"Alright I'm ready to go. See you guys later." He said before disappearing.

He appeared in Star Alley three minutes later and waited for Ginny to join him. When he did, he gave her a brilliant smile that she returned yet his eyes roamed over her and the grin grew. Ginny was wearing a simple but stylish black short-sleeved dress that had a black silk ribbon forming an empire waist. The skirt was free and flowing but hugged her curves, the little she had in her twelve-year-old body. With that, she wore a pair of sandals and her red hair was pulled up. She looked amazing even for a twelve year old.

"Brilliant idea you had Harry." She murmured causing him to chuckle.

"Why thank you beautiful maiden. May I say you look stunning today?" He stated causing her to smile brightly.

"Why thank you good sir." She teased causing him to chuckle. "Where to first?"

"I was thinking lunch since its ten minutes till noon and then ice cream." He suggested causing her eyes to light up.

"I agree with that one." She giggled causing Harry to grin and together they made their way to a café and had some lunch.

During lunch, they spoke about all sorts of things: classes, Professors, and everything else. Harry told Ginny about the meeting with Dumbledore and he found out that the Grim Reapers at Hogwarts along with Demeter and Mia had listened to the Quidditch match last night. She told him that Mia seemed to be the most pumped about it. They continued along the lines of Quidditch, Ginny telling him that she had gotten the Seeker position because Oliver was in a panic since he wasn't there.

"Well I'm done." Harry said as he finished his meal.

"Me too, ice cream?" Ginny asked hopefully and causing Harry to chuckle.

"But of course love." He agreed before paying the bill and leaving the café with Ginny. They found their favorite ice cream parlor and went in.

Harry decided to get his all-time favorite, hazelnut ice cream with brownie, caramel, fudge and whipped cream. Ginny went with her own favorite, chocolate chunk ice cream with brownie bat wings and caramel sauce. They got a table outside and talked some more. Finally, it was time to meet Nicholas Flamel. They made sure they didn't have ice-scream all over their faces and swiftly walked towards the hotel. When they arrived, they were lead to their room and settled into a set of chairs. A few minutes later, the door opened and in walked the unmistakable figure of Nicholas Flamel.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." Harry said as he and Ginny stood.

"Indeed you must be Harry Potter, correct?" The man asked as he shook his hand.

"Yes sir, and this is Ginny Weasley." Harry introduced and Ginny stepped forward to shake the man's hand as well.

"Pleasure my dear, I suppose you can imagine my shock when you ask to speak with me privately." Lord Flamel said.

"We know sir, you mustn't get many requests on that account, but we had to speak with you sir-you see, you could very well be an important part in what's to come." Ginny stated her voice completely serious.

"What do you mean for what's to come, are you a seer?" He asked confused yet Harry chuckled while Ginny giggled.

"Are you nuts, no way." She answered.

"Then why would you say that I am an important part to what is to come?" He asked confused.

"Well sir, we have a handful of things to tell you about. Things you might think impossible but to tell you the truth what you are was impossible before you did it." Harry started causing the man to chuckle.

"Indeed my boy, oh and please call me Nicholas, the both of you, I prefer not to go by Lord Flamel all the time." The man stated and both children agreed before they all sat down.

"We thought that we should start from the beginning, since you need to know that and really it's the key to the rest of the of our tale." Ginny said her voice bubbly causing Harry to grin.

"Part one. Once upon a time there were two groups of fighters defending people against a Dark Lord. That Dark Lord called himself Lord Voldemort and he had returned to power after being thought dead for thirteen years. For over a year, the Ministry of Magic didn't believe that the man had returned and so the world had lost precious time in preparing to defend themselves against him. Finally, after an attack in the Department of Mysteries and seeing him for himself, the Minister of Magic had no choice but to announce that Voldemort had returned. That year the Boy who Lived started his lessons with the Headmaster of Hogwarts-you see a Prophecy had been made that foretold that the boy would be the one to either defeat Voldemort or die by his hand. For training, the Headmaster taught the boy about Voldemort's past then what had made the man immortal-Voldemort had made a set of Horcruxes, seven to be exact. Over the course of a year, the boy learned all about Voldemort, but as the year was coming to an end the Headmaster had decided to bring him on a journey to fetch one of the Horcruxes. One night, came to a cave and they made their way inside. By way of a boat the duo arrived at a small island and went up to find a basin of potion with a locket at the bottom. The Headmaster concluded that they would have to drink the potion before getting the locket and so the Headmaster began to drink. By the time he finished the man was in tears and the boy had to help him drink the rest. Swiftly the boy got the locket and they left after having a small incident. From there, the boy disappeared with the Headmaster and arrived at Hogwarts. What the duo saw at that moment was the Dark Mark right over Hogwarts. Still affected by the potion, the Headmaster and the boy went by broom to a tower but before the boy could say a thing the Headmaster pushed him against a wall and covered him with the invisibility cloak that the boy owned. He then froze him so that he could not move. Seconds later a girl arrived. She was a slytherin who's parents were known Death Eaters. She had been given the task of killing the Headmaster to prove herself to Voldemort. Dumbledore was weak because of the potion but tried to plead with the girl to chose a different path. Those pleas failed when three Death Eaters appeared, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, and another. Bellatrix was the one to kill Dumbledore and at that point the wizarding world lost one of their shinning lights. Many people lost hope and turned to Voldemort so that they wouldn't die. The Headmaster was buried on Hogwarts grounds, and after that the Boy who lived and his group started to hunt for the Horcruxes in their fourth year the Boy who Lived and his friends had formed their own organization because the group wanted to have fun. The group consisted of members of different houses and during the summer after that year, the group became a fighting group. They learned as many things as humanly possible, teaching what they learned to each other. At the end of what would have been their seventh year the group arrived at Hogwarts for one of the last Horcruxes. During that time the attack started and the group had no choice but to separate. For hours, war raged over the grounds. Luckily, the group had been able to get the students out of the school; the bad news was that some had snuck back in to fight. In the end, a group of the fighters had no choice but to go into the Great Hall to plan their last attack. The group consisted of the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix and the entire Grim Reaper group. They had just planed an attack when the ceiling of the Great Hall shattered and fell over them causing them to black out." When Harry finished his story Nicholas just stared.

What he had just been told was almost unbelievable. He just couldn't believe it, it was just a story. Yes just a story. But looking into their eyes, especially Harry Potter's he noticed that they were dark and cold. Cold as if they had seen what he had just been told. Could it be, could this children be telling him the truth, could what they said actually have happened?

"Sir we understand that Part one was very confusing but you have to understand it is crucial to understanding parts 2 and 3." Harry stated after taking a sip from his glass.

"I hope so, because not many things confuse me now a days and that confused me." Nicholas stated and Harry let a smile form on his face.

"Then I will tell Part 2." Ginny stated and Nicholas decided that it would be better to just listen and expect the unexpected. "Part 2! When the Grim Reapers returned to the land of the living, they found themselves in a white room. Every member was there but they also noticed that none of the adults were. That confused them, but then a voice surprised them. A woman was standing there-she was older then the group but she seemed very young. She had light purple hair, silver eyes, and wore a white dress. Her name was Yuri, and she was there to give us a second chance. She told us about how she was going to send us back in time. She told us about she wanted to help us prevent what had happened. The adults were told a lie, saying that they had been sent to another dimension and that the children had not made it. We made a plan, we wanted to keep this secret hidden from everybody until Voldemort returned. At that point they would have told the adults the truth. The group planned everything, and at last the group of teens were sent back to their year old bodies."

Part 2 wasn't as long as Part 1, but for some reason it was just as confusing. How could the woman send the group of teens back in time yet lie to the adults? It made absolutely no sense.

"As you probably guessed, Part 2 wasn't as big as Part 1. Still, the story is yet to be finished. It will hopefully not finish for quite some time." Harry stated pulling Nicholas from his thoughts. "I will recount Part 3. When the group woke up they were in different situations but still mostly the same; they were younger again, most of them were a year old or younger, only two were toddlers. It was a month before Halloween would arrive, Halloween being the time where Voldemort attacked the Potters and picked a Boy who Lived. When that day came, the Potters were asleep and so was Demeter Potter, only I was still awake. When Voldemort came the wards didn't announce his presence to the Potters and he came straight to our room. This Voldemort was different than the one that I had known, he had hair and a nose. He spoke to me as if I could not understand but I could. He tried to kill me but a pink orb like shield surrounded me, deflecting the curse onto Voldemort, His body burnt to ashes but a ghost like spirit appeared and fled the room. I stayed awake while Demeter never awoke. My parents ran in and gathered us before leaving the room. They called the Headmaster who proclaimed my brother the Boy who Lived. Thankfully, Demeter was not the true Boy who Lived. For years I spent at the Potters pretending that I was a squib because that was part of the plan. When we were five, we gathered for the first time in years and started to plan other things. Then two years after that myself and two of my friends, members of the Grim Reapers, were accepted to attend Nature Academy. From that moment on, we learned about our Elemental powers. Finally, when we were eleven, the real fun began. That year we went to Hogwarts and got the stone and one of the Horcruxes. Nothing much else happened that year. Then, last year, we were sent to Hogwarts as a way to strengthen inter-school relationships. We tried everything to prevent the attack of the Chamber of Secrets, but sadly that year didn't go as planned. Ginny wasn't given the dairy but Demeter was. It continued as normal but finally we destroyed the Basilisk, a Horcrux, and of course got ourselves a new weapon to destroy the damn things with. Sadly, during the summer the plan we had so carefully formed did not come to be. During the Evans family reunion, the place was attacked and as we tried to defend with our Elemental magic, we found that we could not use it. We had no choice but to use our magic and so sent our Patronus' off to defend against the Dementors. Thankfully, nobody had seen us use them but the group of Order members recognized them and from that moment on the Order of the Phoenix knew about us, about the truth." Harry stated and with that he was done Part 3.

There was silence for a few minutes, until finally Nicholas broke it. "Voldemort, one of the darkest Dark Lords to roam these lands, will return to try and destroy the peace we have." Nicholas resumed. "Oh and I suppose none of your parents know this."

"Mine don't Ginny's father knows." Harry answered.

"My mother was killed minutes before we were sent back." Ginny stated her voice growing sad at the thought. She remembered the first time she saw her mother she had broke down crying and wasn't the only one. She remembered Ron doing the same and she swore her father had taken that day off.

"I see." Nicholas murmured. "Why do you need my help?"

"Because you have experience not only in battle but also in history, you could give brilliant suggestions and ideas to help defend against Voldemort." Harry answered causing Nicholas to nod.

His words were correct. He could give the Order plenty of ideas. He had given Albus a few during his years. Not only that, but in a sense these children had saved he and his wife's lives. If they wouldn't have saved the stone when they did he probably would have destroyed it.

"You never told me who Grim was." He said causing Ginny to giggle and Harry to grin.

"You mean you haven't figured it out as of yet? Harry founded the Grim Reapers, who else do you think would be named Grim?" Ginny asked and Nicholas could have hit himself.

"I thank you Harry Potter for saving me and my wife's lives." He said yet Harry shook his head.

"It is no trouble sir, I never make it an intention to kill people who don't deserve it." He said causing Nicholas to snort. "But I'm afraid Ginny and I might have to leave. Ginny cannot be away from Hogwarts too long or else people will notice. It was an honor to meet you and we hope that in the future you help us, if not we will not push you." Harry said as he stood.

"It was indeed a pleasure to meet you both. I would like permission to speak to my wife about this." Nicholas asked and Harry gave a nod.

"Of course, why keep such a secret from your wife." Harry agreed before taking Ginny's hand and leaving the room.

Harry decided to accompany Ginny back to Hogwarts before making his way back to the Academy. When he arrived, he decided to go outside and relax for a time. Taking one of his fiction books, he went and looked for a tree to sit under. After a few minutes he found one and settled in. He looked up at the clear blue sky and let a smile form on his lips. Today had been a good day. He spoke with Nicholas Flamel and had an amazing date with Ginny. Therefore, everything was good in his books. Closing his eyes, he let the breeze blow on his face relaxing him. Merlin he loved the wind, it was after all his Elemental, well one of them. It was bloody brilliant to just sit there and feel it going through him. Shaking his head he opened his eyes and opened his book before starting to read. Two hours later he was found by Hermione and Ron.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside him.

"It went well, we told the story to Nicholas, although I think we may have confused him in the beginning." Harry joked causing Ron to snicker and Hermione to snort.

"Please tell me you didn't do that Part 1, Part 2 and Part 3 version." Ron asked yet Harry only grinned causing Hermione to shake her head.

"Damn it Harry, you just have to do the Parts." Hermione muttered causing Harry to laugh.

"It's my thing!" Harry exclaimed in defense.

"Right whatever." Hermione drawled causing Harry to grin.

…

"Come on you lazy sissies! My grandmother can run faster than you lot! Move! Move! Move!" Shouted the Phys Ed teacher of the Academy, Mr. Armond.

It was Monday morning and it seemed like most of the students were still half asleep. Currently they were in gym class, and their teacher was making them do laps around the track. Of course the trio were used to running laps in the morning, they had started it when they were young, trying to get their old bodies back. At present, they were far ahead of the other students and going strong.

"Potter, Granger, and Weasley can stop, you three did the laps already. The rest of you continue!" The man ordered and the trio came down to a halt slowly so that their muscles wouldn't cramp.

When they finally stopped they went to the side and took a breather. Finally five minutes later the rest of the class finished and the teacher announced that they were going to play a game of basketball. He made the teams and luckily Hermione, Ron, and Harry were on the same team.

"I want you lot to do anything to win, no killing or serious injuries though." He ordered. "Also no powers!" And with that it began.

The teams made plans before the game began. Unluckily, most of the members of the teams had been separated, with the exception of Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The game would probably not have been a good one in a muggle school considering the kids didn't care if they punched or pushed. The coach normally told them that no penalties would be given if no real harm came. Plus he said it gave more action to the game and the players would learn to dodge and such. It was perhaps one of the most fun classes they had, considering it was a great stress release.

"Come on you sissies, my niece can play better than you lot and she's six!" The man exclaimed and with that the teams started to work harder.

When the hour ended they were all sent to the changing rooms and took showers before leaving for their next class.

"You know what, I don't know why Hogwarts doesn't have a physical education class. It's so much fun and a great stress reliever." Ron stated.

"I doubt they would let us play like that." Hermione laughed as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"I suppose, I mean they don't like when people fight." Harry grunted while running a hand through his hair.

Suddenly he heard a trill and looked up to see Nieve drop a letter over him. Catching it he let her land on his shoulder but they continued to walk.

_Harry, _

_ How you doing kiddo? I'm doing well, Remus is supposedly is as well, but I don't know how he handles the brats at Hogwarts, especially the slytherins. For that matter I don't know how the others teachers do it. Anyway, I never noticed how boring it is during the school year, the first time I was on the run so it was fun and all-now I'm not on the run. Maybe I should go on a trip again, visit places I had been on my run the first time. Well just wanted to see how you doing kiddo, and to write. It's only been a week but man do I miss you kiddo. I don't know how your parents do it. By the way I listened in to the game you guys played. Good job winning the match, man it was bloody great. The whole match was. You three have talent. I can't wait to see your parents' reactions when they find out you've been playing for a national team since you were eleven. Ah the laughs I'm going to get. _

_Well write back soon, _

_Sirius_

"Dad seems bored, and a bored dad is never a good idea. He says he was listening to the game and that we did a brilliant job." Harry stated as they walked into their Transfiguration class.

"Great, what is Sirius going to do to get the boredom away?" Hermione asked.

"He wants to go on a trip, to visit the places he had been on during his time abroad." Harry stated causing Ron to let lose a bark like laugh and Hermione to shake her head.

"I swear you and your godfather are the weirdest people on the planet." Hermione muttered as they sat down.

"I'm wounded Hermione, I mean, he's my dad!" Harry exclaimed in a fake hurt tone.

"Yeah, way too much influence on his part." Hermione stated.

"Fine be that way, I know what I'm not appreciated." Harry stated before turning away in fake hurt.

"Well personally I think it's a great idea-tell Sirius that. A trip would do him good and plus it could bring back old laughs or something. I mean his life this time around is far different then the was back then." Ron stated and Harry grinned.

"I agree mate."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was a brand new day at Potter manor, the children had been at school for a few weeks now and they had decided to clear out that one room they were putting off. Currently they were in the doorway looking out at the room.

"How much stuff could we collect in thirteen years?" James whispered shocked.

"Most of this is the kids baby stuff and other things. We better start sorting things James, don't want it to get worse." Lily muttered before going into the room and starting the process.

For hours they staid in the room trying to clear the as much as they could. But everything came to a halt when Lily found a box of photo's. They decided to sit and look at them together since they didn't seem to remember many of the photo's in the box.

"Here let's go to the sitting area." James said while taking the box and leading his wife out of the room.

When they arrived in the sitting room they sat down and opened the box. The moment they took a picture out they were met with the smiling baby faces of Demeter and Harry Potter. Twins and their sons.

"This was taken before Voldemort attacked." Lily whispered while leaning back against the sofa and looking at the photo. "We still had one of our sons back then."

"We still have them Lily we just have to figure out how to approach Harry. We were right gits this summer and we hurt him bad. I was jealous that Harry was taking after Sirius so much and gods I just things could go back to before Voldemort attacked. I wish I could just keep them safe, together and maybe Harry would have stayed this summer." James muttered as he looked at another picture. This one was of Harry, Neville and Susan all sleeping the night of the Harry and Demeter's fifth birthday party.

"He looks so sweat and peaceful. For a long time, when I look into Harry's eyes it is as if I'm looking into the eyes of one who has seen far to much. It's as if I'm looking into the eyes of an Order member. I feared those eyes James, I feared them because it told me that there is something happening with Harry that I don't know about. I'm his mother for Merlin's sake I should know why he has haunted eyes." Lily sobbed and James swiftly brought her into a his arms.

"I noticed it as well Lil's when we speak with Harry next we'll talk. We will find out what has happened with our son." James whispered and Lily gave a nod.

After a few moments she composed herself and they continued to look through the images, while reminiscing about old memories. After a bit Lily found one of Harry and Sirius or better yet Padfoot. Her son was perhaps two years old. Sirius had transformed into Padfoot and had curled around her eldest son as he cuddled to him and fell asleep. It was such a sweet picture, Harry surrounded by black fur fist clench around some a sweet look on his face. He had been dressed in a set of green pajamas that night. Her choice, James would not have really chosen such a Slytherin Green.

"He looks so adorable in this picture." She whispered and James looked at it.

He had to admit his son did look very cute in that photo.

"Did you ever notice that Sirius seemed as if he was very close to Sirius. He knows things about him that we didn't even know. I mean remember that time we first got Harry some Ice Cream. We tried everything then Sirius goes gets something and Harry instantly loves it." James said causing Lily to sighed.

"James..."

"No, not only that but Sirius got him a Quidditch, it's supposed to be me doing that. You know getting my son to love Quidditch." James whispered softly.

"Oh come on James there are things that have changed with Sirius as well. It's as if he was more mature, he seems a lot more mature then the last time I say him during the time before Voldemort's attack. He was an edge and everything. I don't know why. Sirius has never been like that." Lily whispered and James thought about it.

"You're right it was as if he were ready to flee at any moment. Then after the attack he moves into a place and none of us know where it is. He won't even tell us yet he told Sirius. What does that mean? I mean Sirius has always been forth coming with were he lives so that we know if anything happens. This time it's as if he is trying to hide stuff from us." James muttered.

"Remus acted different as well. Do you think it's a coincidence or just something happened that they didn't want to tell us?" Lily asked her husband.

"I don't know Lily, I hope it's just something simple. Maybe we should talk with them?" James asked.

"Well Remus is this years Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, as for Sirius well I don't know where he is. Since Harry left we haven't actually spoken." Lily answered then looked down at the picture of Harry and Padfoot and a smile formed on her lips.

At Nature Academy, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all listening to their teacher explain elemental Weapons. Sadly for the Professor the trio knew most of what he talked about because they had researched it the year before to make Harry's own Elemental Weapon.

"Granger, Weasley, Potter do you think the theory part of this class is boring?" Their teacher asked causing the trio to wince.

"No sir, but you see last year we sort of worked a head and started to study Elemental Weapons. Well anyway we know what you're teaching us already." Hermione answered and the Professor frowned.

"Really I was not informed of this." He stated causing Harry to sigh.

"Perhaps the Professor's sent with us to Hogwarts didn't inform you. They knew we did the extra study." Harry answered.

"Very well then, you three are always a head so leave so that you don't distract my class."

With that said the trio swiftly left the classroom all to happy to leave. They swiftly dropped there things off at their room, since it was their last class and were about to leave when suddenly Hedwig appeared with a letter in her beak. Frowning Harry went over and accepted it. The moment he spotted the handwriting he tensed.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked worried for her best friend.

"It's from my mother." He answered causing their eyes to widen.

"Well... open it. It's always better to just do things you don't want to do first then continue on." She expertly said causing Harry to smile along with Ron.

"Alright then let's see what she has to say."

Opening the letter Harry took a deep breath before reading it.

_Dear Harry, _

_ I understand that during this summer and the last few months of the last school year we were distant and it was unfair to you. We won't to apologies and hopefully in the future, whenever you want, try and fix what we have screwed up so badly. We realized long ago that what we did was wrong but we were in a sense afraid of admitting it because then it would mean we have been horrible parents and it's true. No good parents should forsake one of their children for another no matter the reason. _

_Today me and your father we're looking over some old photo's we found in a room. We found this one picture of you and Padfoot when you were a baby. It was such an adorable picture. If you remember Padfoot was Sirius' dog that used to come over once and a while. Me and your father thought it would be a good idea to send the photo to you. _

_We hope that you are doing well in school. _

_Love you, _

_Lily and James_

At the mention of Padfoot Harry snorted then he spotted the picture and her grinned. He remembered that day. He wanted to cuddle with Sirius, to be closer, and Sirius had transformed into Padfoot.

"You looked so cute as a baby Harry!" Hermione gushed and Harry grinned.

"Thanks Hermione."

"I thought your parents didn't want you and your brother and sisters to know about their animagus forms?" Ron asked.

"They don't they called Padfoot, Sirius dog that used to come around a bit." Harry chuckled causing Ron to snort.

"Openly lying to their son, what has the world come to!" Hermione exclaimed in a fake tearful voice that caused both Ron and Harry to laugh.

"So what are you going to do?" Ron asked his friend who sighed and looked down at the letter.

"They took the first step and so I will continue. Perhaps we can find a way to fix things between us. You know I could never hate my parents, never. I missed them far to much the first time around. They just hurt me that was all. I am a more then just a Potter and I will try and get things right with them." Harry stated before putting the letter down. "For now though let us continue with the original plan of going to practice."

With that said the trio ran from their room and made there way to the training rooms that were located under the school.

Ar Hogwarts things were going well. Currently the Slytherin and Gryffindor's house were in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. Today they were learning about Vampires, not the most information but the basic. Truthfully the full information would come in their seventh year because Vampires were seventh year materiel.

"And so there are about five or so clans of Vampires in England. The clans are very secluded most do not leave their territory and they normally do not enter the magical world's business. They like to stay neutral in anything and that's why in the first war against Voldemort only rogue Vampires fought the light side. The other Vampires hid from the world so that they would not be dragged into the war. In a Vampire world there are several levels. There clans consist of servants, noble men, worrier, Healer, and other the most feared one is Lord. Each clan has a Lord. In England there is a one major clan with their head being named the Lord of England because he looks out for all clans under his command. The Lord of a clan will be extremely powerful and normally will be very old. As I heard the Lord of England is about three thousand years old or somewhere around there." Professor Lupin explained, as everybody wrote this down. In a sense they were getting a history lesson to go with their defense lesson. It was brilliant in Draco's opinion plus it was interesting.

"Sir have Vampires ever entered wizarding affairs?" One girl asked.

"Well they did once, they were asked to enter a war between a Dark Lord and the Ministry of Magic, I think it was Canada. They didn't care that they were dark creatures, they only wanted whatever help they could get stopping the guy. It makes sense as well. Since then the Vampires of Canada have been on good terms with the wizarding world they even opened a blood bank for them in each province." The Professor answered.

"Why don't we do that here, I mean Vampires would be less likely to bight others if there was another way to get their blood." Demeter asked.

"I do not know why Demeter, the Ministry refuses to see that sometimes you can do things to improve your standings with the other magical creatures around you." Professor Lupin answered but then the bell wrong and with orders of reading the next chapter for homework the group left the class room.

Thankfully it was lunch time and so Draco swiftly made his way to the Great Hall. Out of all the Grim Reapers stationed at Hogwarts, he was perhaps the most lonely of them all. He had nobody his house and it wasn't like he could interact with the other houses with out getting people suspicious especially his parents. His beautiful Luna had the others plus Mia who had been sorted into her house. Rose Potter had been sorted into Gryffindor as expected and it wasn't like he could speak with a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, not at that moment at least. He was trying to recruit members of Slytherin to the light but truthfully he almost had no luck. He had been able to cause a few people to thick about what they were doing. Daphne Greengrass seemed to one of the only ones who actually changed as of yet. Blaise was neutral even though he was one of his friends in Slytherin. Apart from that well it was useless. He tried for the first and second years but they were to afraid that the other houses would either pick on them because they were Slytherins, the upper years of the house didn't want them to talk with the other houses and they shared the views of the upper years.

Sitting down at his seat Draco was about to put food on his plat when suddenly Daphne sat in front of him. Blaise on his right and Millicent Bulstrode on his right. He blinked a few times before putting his fork down and folding his hands together.

"We need to talk Malfoy." Daphne stated and he gave a nod.

"Of course." He agreed.

"Then let's eat then talk. we all have a free period next class." Blaise stated and with that they started to eat.

Ten minutes later they all finished and left the Great Hall. Draco lead them until they arrived at the Room of Requirements. He had taken them through many secret passageways so that if anybody fallowed they would be lost. Entering the room they were greeted with a spacious siting area done in Green, white and grey. Sitting down on the sofa's Draco waited for one to speak.

"You confuse me Malfoy. I would have thought that you would be a big headed, spoiled brat of a Malfoy who believed that the Dark Lord was right but if I understand what you are trying to do then I'm wrong." Daphne stated and Draco laughed softly.

"You are not wrong Daphne I was spoiled, still am but it has not gone to my head. I do not believe that Dark Lord, by far I find he is a lying idiot who knows nothing of the true meaning of pureblood. The true meaning has been lost for ages and will probably not be taken to light anytime soon. I want to fight him when he returns and trust me he will. I have a feeling and I know I'm not the only one. The only way we can win and survive is is few combine the four houses together." Draco stated.

"It's hard to combine the four houses, the older Slytherins try to put fear into the lower years so that they wouldn't. They try to make it seem as though the other houses would attack them if they tried to speak with them." Millicent stated and Draco gave a nod.

"That's exactly what's happening. I tried to get the lower years to speak with the other students but they will have none of it." Draco sighed.

"What about a partner group?" Daphne muttered causing Draco's eyes to widen. A buddy system!

"Brilliant, I have to go see the Headmaster keep this between us." He said before racing from the room.

Running for the Headmaster's office he came to a halt in front of the gargoyle. Panting out the password he ran up the stairs before knocking.

"Come in."

Rushing in he found that it was only the Headmaster and so was able to pant out the thought that was running through his mind. "Bunny system." \

"Pardon Mister Malfoy?" The Headmaster asked confused.

"The hat keeps talking about how the four houses should unite. Well Harry once told us about a system his muggle school used to watch over the younger years so that they could get help and stuff if need be. They had a buddy system. Everybody was paired up with a partner, for them it was older with a younger year but for us if we want to get the houses to unite all you have to do is set a one student with another student from a different house." He stated causing the Headmaster eyes to widen and a smile to appear on his face.

"That is a very brilliant idea Mister Malfoy. I will speak to it to my staff tonight. If they agree, which I'm sure they will then it will be done." The Headmaster stated and Draco let a sigh leave his lips. "Just don't partner up all Slytherin's with Gryffindor, mix it up. Let it be a mystery even to you and the staff. It makes it much more fun then." Draco said before leaving the office.

Later that night, Teacher meeting. The Headmaster looked down at the folder in front of him. After Draco had left he had started to plan. What the boy suggested could be a good way to get students to mingle around in houses but it would have to be a little more interesting then just simply if they wanted. He had finally come to conclusion and he hoped it would work.

"My fellow Professors as you all know we have tried to come up with a way to get the four houses to unite. Well, today I was approached with an idea from a student. A Slytherin no less. He explained something that the muggles call buddy system. It is when one student is placed with another to help them. Mostly an older student would be placed with a younger student. I find that this idea could be the starting point to a bigger plan. We all understand the importance of alliance all the houses why not use this method to help." The Headmaster stated and the Professors all looked at each other.

"But how would we chose Albus?" Minerva asked already know who had come up with the idea. Only one Slytherin she knew would be so bold as to suggest something that muggle.

"A spell. It will bind two students together unit the end of the year. The bind will do that the student they are bound to will be by there side at all times. There can be a sort of Limit placed on them, especially for Quidditch players." The headmaster answered. "Students would be chosen randomly but by year only. It is fitting to do so, so that they could attend their rightful classes." The Headmaster said and the Professor's looked at each other once more before the planning started up again. By the end of the meeting a full plan was in affect and would be announced to the students the next day at Breakfast. Classes would be cancelled for the day as well.

Lily smiled to herself as she cleaned the kitchen. It was relaxing in a sense to clean. She never knew why but it just did. Suddenly tapping at the window caused her to turn and the moment she spotted Hedwig with a letter in her claws she let a gasp leave her lips.

"James! James! Harry wrote back!" She shouted while hurrying to the window and opening it to let Hedwig in.

The beautiful owl flew in and landed on the table where Lily hurriedly sat along with James who came running into the kitchen panting. With shaking hands Lily took the letter and opened it.

_Dead pops and mum, _

_ What you did was unfair. Unfair to not only me but Mia as well. Mia got the same treatment I did and she did nothing wrong. Rose didn't seem to notice because she seems to be hero worshiping Demeter. That can't be really all that good for her health by the way. I'm glad that you understand that what you did wasn't right and so I am willing to work with you into making things better. It won't come right away, it will take some time. You are not horrible parents, people make mistakes and when you have the Boy who lived as a son well things tend to be harder. Perhaps we can send letters to start to try and mend this. I will be open to them and it will be an easy way to start. Plus Hedwig needs to exercise I fear she is getting a little to plump. _

_By the way thanks for the photo it's a great one but now Hermione keeps saying I was a cute baby. I miss Padfoot by the way what happened to the dog?_

_I await your answers with the next letter, _

_Harry._

"He wore back James, said we could work things out, oh we get a second chance." Lily cried and swiftly James pulled his wife into his arms letting her cry into his shoulder.

A happy grin appeared on his face as he thought about his son, he didn't know why he called him pops but he really didn't care his son was willing to allow them to try and fix what they had done.

"We need to send a letter to the others. Rose needs to be set strait about hero worshiping Harry is right, it's not good for the health especially if that hero was her own brother. We also have to apologies to Mia. Harry is right we did the exact same things to her that we did to Harry." James whispered to his wife who nodded.

"We can perhaps get this family back together again." She whispered while wiping the tears from her eyes then she remembered something of the letter. "What are we going to tell him about Padfoot. He can't know that Sirius is an animagus it's just going to make everything fall apart. You guys haven't registered and have no wish to do so. That's why we never told the children." Lily worried causing James' eyes to widen.

"Shit okay, okay here's the plan. Padfoot died of old age, it makes sense and Harry will buy it, hopefully. It's the only answer we got because we can't say her ran away." James stated and Lily gave a nod of agreement.

"Good idea." She agreed before noticing that Hedwig was still there. "Are you waiting for a reply?"

The owl gave a hoot and so the two parents decided not to keep the snowy owl waiting. Hurriedly Lily summoned some parchment and a quill before starting to write.

_Dear Harry, _

_ I'm sad to say that Padfoot died a few years after that photo, he was old and Sirius had had him for a while. He's in a better place now and I'm sure he remembers the times you had together. We will be happy to correspond through letters and Hedwig. I don't think she minds the journey's. May I ask what you are feeding her to make her so pudgy? _

_You are right though, people do make mistakes and we have made big ones. I hope you are doing well in classes and that you don't cause to much trouble._

_We love you Harry,_

_mum and pops, as you so wrote in your last letter. _

_S. Why pop's? _

With that done they put it into an envelope before giving it to Hedwig who flew off. When she left their sight they continued the series of letters to all their children. When they finished they sent them off with the family owl, Hawkeye.


	22. Chapter 22

Author note:

Potter Family:

James Potter (doesn't know about the time travel stuff)

Lily Potter (doesn't know about the time travel stuff)

Harry Potter (attends Nature Academy as an elemental, time traveller)(age - 13)

Demeter Potter (attends Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry, knows about Harry and the others) (age - 13)

Mia Potter (attends Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, knows about harry and the others, Aura Reader) (Age - 12)

Rose Potter (attends Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, does not know about the time travel stuff)(Age - 11)

Chapter 22

Harry was sitting in the eating hall when the owls started to arrive. It was normal mail day for everybody. As he looked up he instantly spotted the pure white feathers of Hedwig amongst the brown or black feathers of the other owls. A smile formed on his lips as his owl flew and then landed in front of him. She had a letter with her meaning his parents had sent a reply. Taking the letter he let her have some water and some bacon as he read his letter. For a few moments he said nothing but then snorted causing his two friends to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Listen to this." He said before clearing his throat. "Dear Harry, I'm sad to say that Padfoot died a few years after that photo, he was old and Sirius had had him for a while. He's in a better place now and I'm sure he remembers the times you had together."

That got Hermione and Ron to laugh. They all knew that Padfoot was not dead. Padfoot was all to well alive.

"Man they really don't want to tell you. Wonder what their going to say when they realize that you know already, known for a long time?" Ron said after calming down.

"I don't know but it's going to be funny." Harry chuckled softly.

"What else do they say?" Hermione asked and Harry looked down.

"Agreed that they did do a big mistake, asked why Hedwig is so pudgy and why I called James, pop's." Harry answered.

"Are you going to answer truthfully?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No not now. Imagine their reactions now. Plus the reason for Hedwig slight pudginess is because I missed her so much. After she died that first time and I got her back I don't want her to feel unloved." Harry whispered while gently running his finger over Hedwig's head.

"We know mate, we know." Ron murmured.

Suddenly the bell rang and the trio swiftly stood and left the eating hall. They had a class to attend.

Arriving in their Charms class they found Professor Flitwick sitting there. They gave him a smile which he returned and then proceeded to inform them of what had been happening at Hogwarts as of late.

"So you're saying they are going to form a buddy system?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes Miss Granger. It is quite a brilliant idea although some of the teams are going to have to work hard, it will hopefully be for the best. Hogwarts needs to stand united." the short Professor answered.

"Wonder how that will go." Ron muttered.

"Probably better then we might think. Thank you Professor." Harry said just as the first students started to arrive.

They soon took their sits and when the last of the students arrived the class started up.

"Welcome class, today I'm happy to say, we will be learning the Patronus Charm. Now I understand that three of you do know it so I will have them show you one." Professor Flitwick stated and the trio looked at him before looking at Harry who shook his head and stood up.

Raising his wand he let a happy thought fill his mind before saying the spell. The moment the words left his lips his stag appeared and galloped around the room. When it returned to him he sat down and it disappeared.

"Now let us begin!" Flitwick stated and soon the class began.

Since they already knew the spell the trio decided to work on something else. Taking their books out they started to look for something to learn. Thankfully the Professor never minded when they did this.

When Charms finished they gave a waive to their Professor who waived back, before making their way to the library. They had a free period so it was all good plus they had to do some research. When they arrived in the library they stopped and looked around.

The library was perhaps one of the most amazing places in the entire school. It had five levels that had large white and really elegant looking since it had lots of molding on it. The floor of the library was all white marble while the stairs leading up to the next levels were made of old looking wood. The handrails were made of gold and look like vines. On the four upper levels there were circles cut out in the center so that students could look bellow. and the ons on the first floor could look up at the windowed doom roof. Each floor was divided in sections. The first floor had muggle subjects, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Herbology. The second floor had Elemental magic and combining elemental magic. The third floor had Wandless Magic, History from both muggle and magical worlds Mind Magic and Languages. On the fourth floor there was Weapons, Combat, Muggle fighting, Magical creatures, Runs and Arithmancy. On the fifth floor there was Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Warding/Wards, invention of spells and Parcelmagic.

"What floor do we need?" Ron asked and Hermione thought about it for a few moments before a smile form on her lips.

"Harry wants to research some more wards so he has to go to the top level. I'm on this level and you Ron are on the third level." Hermione answered and with nods both Ron and Harry went for the stairs.

They spoke as they walked. talking about little things. When they arrived on the third floor Harry wished his mate luck before going to the top. Arriving he looked around and with a smirk on his face made his way to the Warding section. Finding the books he thought could help him. He brought them over to a table and sat down. Taking a book from his bag along with a self inking pen Harry started to go through the books. Once and a while scribbling something down on the paper as he did so.

Today he was researching a new ward. Something that could rival the Fidilus Charm if he could make it. Hopefully, he would be able to find something.

...

At Hogwarts Breakfast was going. After a bit the owls started to arrive and letters were dropped along with parcels and other things. Demeter, Rose and and Mia were shocked when letters were dropped in front of them.

Mia's point of view:

Opening my letter I was slightly hesitant to read it. Me and my parents hadn't been an all to good of terms since Harry left home.

_Dear Mia, _

_ We want to give an apology, what we have done to both you and Harry was wrong. We have gotten back into contact with Harry and although it is shaky we have started to mend things between ourselves. We hope that we will also be able to mend things between you. We were idiots to ignore two of our children and we hope that you will find it in your heart to accept that apology..._

Well that's interesting, mum and dad trying to make amends with Harry. I know it will work. Harry himself told me once that he could never be mad at them. He missed them to much from the first time he was young. Well I can contact Harry and speak with him but I suppose I could try and give them another chance.

Demeter's point of view:

Please oh please don't let it be another cuddling letter. Last year was horrible. I got three letters a week from them. Taking a deep breath I open the letter and start to read.

_Dear Demeter,_

_ Last year, we... we did something very wrong to all of you. We ignored Harry and Mia in favor of cuddling you and Rose even. We were horrible parents and are trying to mend things with your older brother. We are currently corresponding via mail. We understand that last year we were perhaps a little to over bering when it came to you. I suppose it was the fact that you were the Boy who lived and that the Heir of Slytherin was attacking the school and such. We are sorry Demeter. We didn't want to lose our son but in the process we lost one. We hope things could get better and that our family could perhaps move on and look back at this as a way to strengthen our bounds. We love you son as we love all our children. Perhaps one day things will get better. _

_Your loving parents. _

Trying to mend things with Harry is a good idea. Harry was stubborn but I know Harry can't hate mum and dad because he said it had something to do with the first time but I hope he doesn't forgive them to fast.

_Rose's point of view: _

I wonder why mum and dad are sending us letters so early in the week? Oh well probably just checking in on us.

_Dear Rose,_

_ Last year you might have notice that we didn't speak much of Harry or Mia and focused much more on Demeter and you. We want to apologies for that baby girl. You see it was wrong of us to do that. All of you should have been treated equally. Something has come to our attention as of late though and we have to address it at once. You seem to be hero worshiping your brother and it isn't good for you. Your brother is just that your brother, he might be seen as a hero by the rest of the world but Demeter is just a boy, a boy who wants to be normal. Please Rose get over the hero worshiping, it is not good for you or Demeter little alone your relationship as brother and sister. Remember princess we just want what is best for you and your brothers and sister. We don't want to see any of you hurt, even though we have done some of the hurting ourselves. _

_Your loving parents. _

Hero worshiping, I wasn't hero worshiping Demeter! I just admire his ability to handle hard situations, thats right. And that won't ruin my relationship with my favorite big brother.

End of view points:

After a few more moments breakfast started to end but as students started to rise to leave the Headmaster stood. With that the students who were standing all sat down and the hall fell silent.

"Students of Hogwarts the staff and I have agreed on a change for this year. This change will be starting right away and nobody will be out of the change. We have decided on a Buddy System. One student from one house will be working with another student from another house. This will be permanent until the end of the year. You will be attending classes together, you will be eating at the same table together. You will also be sleeping in the same room as the other. For those with a different gender special spells have been put into place to prevent anything from happening. Now all this will be done by a binding. Now teams have been chosen at random for some years while for others it was necessary to decide on the teams. There has also been something done for the Quidditch Players." The Headmaster stated and the students were to shocked to even protest. "Now let us begin."

With that he started to name students. The teachers had had a hard time finding students in years above fifth to pair up considering those students normally chose different classes, but things had been changed. When the students were named both students would be connected in a bind.

After a bit they finally arrived at the second years.

"Ginny Weasley with Luna Lovegood!"

"Mia Potter and Astoria Greengrass!"

At that announcement a glow surrounded the four girls then it shot into a thin strings and connected together before disappearing.

After a few more teams they arrived at third years.

"Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones"

"Draco Malfoy and Demeter Potter"

"Dean Thomas and Michael Corner"

"Justin Finch Fletchley and Anthony Goldstrein"

"Lavender Brown and Mandy Brocklehurts"

"hannah Abbott and Blaise Zabini."

"Morag MacDougal and Kevin Entwhistle"

"Parvati Patil and Tracey Davis"

"Seamus Finigan and Terry Boot"

"Vincent Crabbe and Su li."

"Gregory Gowle and Leanne Stones"

"Millicent Bulstrode and Megan Jones."

"Daphne Greengrass and Lisa Turpin."

With each team stated the same glow and string connecting was done. Finally after an hour of doing the teams everybody was called.

"Now then teams will be sitting together, please rise and pick a table." The Headmaster stated and with that many people rose and, reluctantly for some, found their partners. Some argued as to wear they would sit but finally everybody was seated. "Now, today classes have been cancelled, your new schedules have appeared before you and if you noticed those above fifth year have been paired up with a student who had the same classes, or as close to them as possible. Those who have almost the same classes will be approached by the Professors to explain to them what will be happening. Please take this day to get to know one another."

With that students started to leave in teams of two. The younger years were slightly hesitant but soon they started to talk to one another. Prejudice against Slytherin had run deep in Hogwarts, escalating ever since Voldemort had taken power and it hadn't stopped when the man had fallen. Hopefully with this, it could mean that things would change for Hogwarts.

"Um Draco what do we do now?" Demeter asked and Draco shot him a smirk.

"I'm glad we were pared up with nobody else, with the exemption of Mia. This way we will be able to help you with your mind shields. It's imperative that you learn how to protect your mind and how to defend yourself. We'll just have to help Astoria as well." Draco answered before looking down at their joint schedule.

"Seems like we'll be sleeping in the Gryffindor Tower." Demeter muttered and Draco gave a nod before letting Demeter show him the way.

…

Sirius groaned as the sound of tapping filled the room. Who the hell was sending him a letter? Grudgingly he stood from his face down position on his bed and stumbled to the window. The moment he noticed that it was Hedwig he let a soft smile form on his lips and opened the window to let the owl in.

"What does Harry have to say." He mumbled before taking the letter and sitting down with a groan on his chair.

Merlin last night had been a long night. As of late he had been working on a present for Harry a Christmas present of course.

_Dear dad, _

_ I received a letter from mum and pops a few days ago. They are trying to make things up with both me and Mia. Oh boy you should read the letters they sent. Did you know Padfoot died a few years ago. I swore I say him just this summer. Oh well must have been my imagination. Classes are going well, we've already got a project going and teachers are fine. Of course we sort of shocked our Elemental Weapons teacher by informing him that we had already done all the theory work for his class and that I actually already made a sword. That was a good class. So how have you been doing Sirius, hopefully you aren't to board because we all know that a board Sirius isn't a good Sirius. Oh Hermione and Ron say hi. _

_Well got to go have to do something that is horrible, homework._

_Harry_

So they were trying to patch things up. Well at least they were trying. H should go for a visit. Perhaps see how he could help this to move forward. Looking at the time he snorted before shaking his head.

"Tomorrow." He muttered before getting into bed.

The next day came fast and Sirius moaned as the sun hit his face. Rubbing his eyes he looked up at the ceiling of his room before climbing out of bed and stumbling towards his shower. Turning the water on he took a nice long shower before getting dressed. After that he got some breakfast before remembering his plans for today.

"Right time to visit the Potters." He muttered before taking some floo powder and throwing into the fire place before shouting the name of his destination.

After a few seconds he arrived in Potter manor and looked around. The place seemed eerily quite but suddenly footsteps were heard and he turned to see James and Lily running into the room.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed clearly shocked by his appeared.

"Lily, James I think it's time we talk about Harry. He already informed me that you sent him a letter. I'm glad you are trying to mend things with your son and daughter." He stated.

"Sirius... we were idiots." James stated and Sirius looked at the man before giving a nod.

"Yeah, you were." He agreed.

"Why don't we sit to talk." Lily suggested and Sirius agreed.

After a few minutes they found themselves sitting in a nice sitting room, Sirius occupied a chair while the married couple occupied to sofa. There was a moment of silence until James broke it.

"Was Harry okay after the attack at the reunion?" He asked and Sirius looked at them for a moment before giving a nod.

"Yes he was okay. The Dementors didn't get close to him. What about you guys, and your family Lily?" Sirius asked.

"We have been working harder on our patronus charms and the thankfully nobody was hurt at the reunion. Mum was worried about Harry but I told her that he was okay." Lily answered and Sirius gave a nod.

"Harry seemed to have a good time at the reunion by the way. He met your father and it seems like they both have many things in common, such as not liking to be in the publics eyes and such." Sirius stated causing both Lily and James to nod sadly.

"We should have realized it earlier. We thought that Harry would become jealous of Demeter because he had magic, he was the boy who lived. He had the attention of everybody around him. Yet he wasn't. Harry was never ever jealous of Demeter and he was content with his own branch of magic, and the attention we gave him. Then we took that attention away from him and brought it only on Demeter." James muttered and Sirius listened as his friend tried to explain himself.

"Why else did you do it James and tell me the truth." Sirius stated causing James to wince.

"I was jealous." He answered in a low voice. "jealous that Harry was turning out to be more like you then me."

That of course caused Sirius' eyes to widen in shock.

"I hated feeling that way, but it felt as thought you both had a connection that seemed absent from us. You and he seemed to get along so much more and I don't know why." James whispered.

"James I understand that this might be confusing but I promise things will be explained in du time. Harry and I...we we've been through stuff. Sometimes things aren't as they seem but you have to let things be like a tidal waive. You have to let it go because if you try and stop it then things turn out worse. I promise things will be explained later but right now all you guys have to know is that Harry and I have been through things. Not just us though other people as well. I hope when you learn everything that you will understand. You guys have to keep an open mind about things." Sirius stated and just as he said both James and Lily were indeed confused. Nothing Sirius said was making sense at all.

"Sirius, is this the reason why Harry's eyes seem to be so much older then they should be?" Lily whispered fear gripping at her heart.

"I'm afraid so." Sirius muttered sorrowfully. He hated that his pup had such sad eyes. When he had been a baby the first time they had been filled with such joy and happiness.

"Sirius why did you come?" James asked.

"To help you get things patched up between your children. It's not going to be as easy as writing letters. Harry gives his trust to people but if that trust is broken it's really hard to get back. You have one thing going in your favor right now but you'll know about it in the future." Sirius answered and at that point James and Lily both relaxed. They were glad that Sirius was willing to help them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Dear Harry,_

_ Things are going well here, Draco is really drilling things into my mind. He's a slave driver mate! Still I can see a real improvement in my magical abilities and plus my mind is really getting protected. I still haven't taken the necklace off though. I feel safer with it on. Professor Snape seems to have relaxed on me by the way, it's somewhat weird. Oh, mum and dad sent me a letter saying that they were trying to mend things with you and Mia. I'm happy; at least they understand that I hate the attention now. I'm sure the rest of the Grim Reapers told you about the binding Buddy system thing the Headmaster started. It took a while for the other students to get used to it. Still I think it's making a big difference. The first and second years are mixing more. The other day I even say a game of soccer being played on the Quidditch field. The teachers seemed to be pleased and I just hope this doesn't stop. What are you doing for Christmas this year are you staying at Uncle Sirius' house or coming to Potter Manor? _

_Well I hope classes are going well, mine are going great. _

_Demeter_

_..._

_Dear Demeter, _

_ Things are going well here as well. I'm glad to hear that Draco is drilling you. You being the 'boy who lived' and all need the extra defenses. Mum, pops, and I are trying to patch things up and I'm glad as well. I did hear about the Buddy System the Professors have going. I can imagine just how much time it took the older years into getting used to it. I'm glad to hear it's making a difference; Hogwarts needs to stand strong and if this means it then so be it. I don't know what I'll do for Christmas by the way, still undecided. Well classes are going well here, training hard, and stuff. _

_Harry._

…

_Dear Harry, _

_ Since December is coming, I spoke with Lily and James for a dicigion as to what we could do. I came up with this. You come to Grimmauld for the first few days of Christmas holidays, then on Christmas day after we opened our gifts here at Grimmauld we go to the Potters and have some fun there. We stay a night of so and then return to Grimmauld Place for the rest. Well yeah, that's my idea and they seem to agree with it. Don't want to push you into doing anything you don't want to do I suppose. Well anyway, how is it going this year? Not as exciting as the last two years, racing after the stone, killing a Basilisk and stuff. Must be good having a relaxing year. Oh when is your next match by the way? _

_Well best be off, _

_Hope to see you soon kiddo, _

_Sirius_

…

_Dear dad, _

_ Sounds good to me, I like the plan. You can tell mum and pops. Oh, what should I get them? I mean I have no clue. Things are going well by the way, our next match is in two weeks. _

_Harry_

…

_Dear Death,_

_ Have I mentioned how I miss you so? It's been a terribly boring year with the exception of Quidditch. Wood was freaking at the start until I showed up with your approval. That of course got him in high spirits. It's going well and I think we can win this year. Oliver really hopes that we do at least. Any way things are going well as could be with students being binned together. I was binned with Luna so it's all good. Um... what are you doing for Christmas this year, going to your parents or going to Sirius? _

_Well I have to go, _

_Love you Ginny_

…

_My beautiful Gin-Gin,_

_ I miss you as well. It has been terribly boring and I never thought I would say that until this year. I suppose I just want to get this war started and ended as fast as possible. I'm glad to see Quidditch is going well. I would have expected Wood to have freaked out it's just so Wood. As for Christmas it's haft and haft. I'll start at dad's house, go to mum and pops then go back to dads. Of course I'm going to have to call dad Sirius for the time there but it's something we have to live with unite things are revealed to them. Shit, have to go teacher coming this way._

_Love you mon amour, _

_Harry_

…

Harry yawned as he looked at the clock on his nightstand. The neon green numbers of the clock flashed at him, 3: 00 AM. Shaking his head, he put his books down and stood from his bed. With a yawn, he walked over to his bathroom. He needed a shower. Ten minutes later, he got into the bedroom and crawled into bed. Merlin he was glad tomorrow was Saturday. For the past few hours, he had been reading about ancient wards. It was a book written by a vampire so it was mostly vampire wards. Of course vampires were extremely good warders but mostly worked with blood based wards. He had been lucky to find a book on Vampire Wards in the school library anyway. Normally the Ministry did not like people getting a hold of those books. He knew their might be one in the Potter family vault but he had never even thought of searching it before and he really couldn't right now without having his parents suspect him. Vampires were such great fighters, he should have known because he had been friends with the Lord of England.

Back when he had been fifteen, he had formed an alliance with the man. He had been on a solo mission when he had heard a scream. It had been a girl who was about to be killed by a Death Eater. Of course, his hero complex kicked in and he killed the damn Death Eater. It turned out that the girl was actually the Lord of England youngest and only surviving daughter. After that, they had grown closer and formed an alliance between his clans. During the final battle, he had tried to contact them but had failed and he suspected that they could have made a big difference in the last battle. He knew he should try to get the alliance back up but he didn't know how, he needed to call a meeting but it was hard with almost everybody being connected.

Shaking his head, he decided to think about it later and with that turned around and fell asleep.

The next afternoon, Hermione shook Harry awake.

"Stayed up late last night?" She asked and Harry gave a nod.

"Yes, I was reading my warding book. It's interesting to say the least; vampire wards are so much more powerful than normal wards." Harry answered before yawning.

"I know you ended up talking about them whenever we spoke with the Lord of England." Hermione stated with a gentle laugh.

"Oh by the way I wanted to speak to you about that. It's going to be hard gathering everybody here so I thought of speaking with the two of you about this." Harry said as he stood and started to grab some clothes.

"What did you want to speak about?" Ron asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, hair still wet.

"I wanted to speak to you guys about the Lord of England. He was a great ally when we were fifteen perhaps we should get him back as one." Harry said while pulling some jeans on and then a green long sleeved shirt.

"Seems like an okay idea to me." Ron said.

"But how would we convince him. The Lord of England is a hard person to convince if he is not told everything." Hermione stated causing Harry to sigh.

"I know that's why I needed to speak to you." Harry grunted.

"Well Perhaps I could help." Came a serene voice that had the three teens turning around to see none other than Yuri standing there as if she had always stood there.

"Hi Yuri." Hermione greeted.

"Hello Hermione, Ronald, Harry. It's good to see the three of you and I must admit this school as well." Yuri said as she looked around the room with interest.

"What can we do for you Yuri?" Harry asked.

"I have come to give you this." She answered but suddenly a vial of white like liquid appeared in Harry's hand. "It's for the Lord of England. I'm sure he will be very happy to have you back as a friend Harry."

"You are letting us tell him?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, yes I am. I know he is a strong ally to you and this time will be able to help more. Please make sure to dress appropriately for the meeting." She said before disappearing.

There was a moment of silence until Harry turned to his friends.

"I'll send Nieve with a letter hopefully he will accept an audience with us." Harry said before getting started on a letter. He would eat later.

For a good haft an hour, he wrote and once he finally finished the letter sealed it and called Nieve over.

"Bring this to the Lord of England himself, nobody else. Wait for an answer than come strait here understood?" of course the only reply he got was a thrill before the phoenix disappeared. Running a hand through his hair he shook his head before leaving for the Eating Hall he was starved.

…

In London, a young looking man sat on a large chair in front of a dark wooden desk. All sorts of papers and other instruments covered the desk, yet it did not seem out of place for the man. The office itself was large yet finished in a Victorian manor. Everything was old, dark, yet elegant. The man behind the desk seemed young but he was far from it. He was over five hundred years old and the reason for his youthful appearance was that he was a vampire. His name was Lord Bearson Nightwing and he was the Lord of England. Currently he was relaxing, releasing in the none paperwork morning he had when suddenly a phoenix appeared before him. Of course, it was a shock on its own because Phoenix never came near his home but the fact that it was a snow phoenix was even more amazing.

"Hello there youngling." He greeted and was greeted in return with a thrill. Suddenly it dropped a letter in front of him before flying over to his bookshelf and relaxing.

Frowning he picked the letter up before noticing the seal. His frown deepened and he opened it.

_Dear Lord of England, _

_ My name is (full title here); I write this letter to you to ask for an audience. My two partners and I have something to speak to you about and I hope you will grant my request. I understand that Vampires are very secretive but I can assure you I am not a member of the Ministry and wish nothing else but to speak. I have information that could help you in the near future. Nieve will remain until you have a letter to send. _

_May your power grow strong? _

_Lord (full title here)_

"So a boy wishes to meet with me for some information. Well I suppose we could always see what he wants to speak about and if I do not like what he has to offer then we obliviate and then send him and his companions back." He muttered before starting on a letter.

After finishing it, he sealed in the traditional vampire manor before turning to the phoenix and giving it to him. With a gentle thrill, the beautiful bird disappeared leaving him to think about the upcoming meeting he would have with three young individuals. Perhaps it would be beneficial to his clans.

Leaving his office, he ordered for a full meeting. He had to speak with his men and woman about this meeting.

Ten minutes later, he arrived at a large room and found everybody there already. Going he took his seat at the head of the table and looked at everybody gathered.

On his left was the youngest of his circle, Annabeth. Annabeth was a beautiful woman and very unique. She had dark purple and hot pink hair that went down to her knees. The pink was under while the purple was on the surface. Her bangs were cut to just above her eyes had had triangles of pink. She had stunning green eyes and thick black eyelashes, her skin was pale, and she normally wore a black corset with a black mesh tutu skirt. Beside her were Arcanus, then Sophia, Estuce, Ellanore, Vendix and finally Elsa.

"So big dark and handsome why did you call us all here?" Annabeth asked and Bearson chuckled before answering.

"I was contacted by a human. He and two of his companions want to meet with me. I have agreed to this meeting for I think it will be beneficial to our clan." He answered.

"My lord, you never meet with humans, you stated once that they had the minds of a year old vampire, meaning they were children in your mind." Estuce stated.

"Indeed but this time I think it will turn out just fine. They shall be arriving Friday and if things turn out well then they will be staying for diner, if not then they shall be heading home, obliviated." Bearson stated and the rest of the group agreed.

"What do they wish to speak with you about?" Sophia asked curiously.

"Apparently they have some information to discuss with me we shall see what sort of information it is when they arrive."

"Do they even know where this place is?" Ellanore asked and at that, Bearson blinked then let a sigh leave his lips.

"I knew I forget something important. Well if they cannot locate it on their own then the phoenix can." He answered causing everybody to shake their heads.

"What phoenix?" Vendix asked curiously.

"Yes it seems like one of them owns a phoenix." Bearson stated and that of course made the rest of the group curious. Phoenixes were after all a rare thing to see for Vampires even rarer then with humans.

...

Harry was sitting on his bed reading, while Hermione and Ron tried to play a game of chess when suddenly Nieve appeared. Looking up Harry instantly spotted the dark parchment Bearson liked to use. Accepting the letter Nieve perched herself on his shoulder and he started to read.

_Lord Gryffindor Ravenclaw, _

_ I will humor you in allowing this meeting with you and two of your comrades. Be at the manor by 6: 00 PM on the Friday of this up coming week. _

_Lord of England_

"Well guys looks like we have a meeting to attend this Friday." Harry stated and both Hermione and Ron let grins form on their faces.

"Dress the part?" Ron asked and Harry gave a nod.

"Dress the part." He agreed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Friday night arrived and it found the trio getting ready to meet with the Lord of London. They had all taken showers and currently they were dressing for the meeting ahead of them. Hermione was dressed in an elegant yet simple dark red dress. Her hair had been straitened then curled softly. She wore a pair of golden sandals with her dress while around her neck was a simple gold necklace and a simple gold band around her wrist. Ron was dressed in a pair of black dress pants with a dark gold steam-punk jacket that was made of beautiful velvet and had metal clasps. With that he wore a pair of dragon hid boots, one he bought with his own money, and his hair was spiked. Harry though wore a pair of black dress pants with a silver dress shirt. Over that he wore a dark blue velvet steam-punk jacket that had silver trimming. He wore his black dragon hid boots and his hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"What time is it Harry?" Hermione asked as she was putting some eye liner on.

"Fifteen minutes before six. We should leave soon." He answered and Ron gave a nod of agreement.

"Let me just put some lip gloss, there all ready." She said while turning to them.

"You look beautiful Hermione. Now cloaks and we are out of here." Ron stated and they gave nods before grabbing at their cloaks.

Hermione pulled a black one on yet the inside had nice worm fur. Ron had the same one yet Harry's cloak had black fur. They pulled their hods up then grabbed their wands. Harry made sure he had the vial of memories before they disappeared. When they reappeared they were in London and in front of a large Victorian manor. Giving a nod to his friends Harry looked at the time and noticed that it was five minutes before six. Swiftly they went up to the door and rang the bell. For a moment there was nothing but then the door was opened revealing a young man they all recognized yet who did not recognize them.

"Lord Gryffindor Ravenclaw?" The man drawled and Harry gave a nod. "The Lord of England has been expecting you."

With that the man moved to the side and the trio walked in. The man then took their cloaks and finally lead them away from the Entrance Hall until they arrived in a large hall that looked as thought it was normally used for balls. The floor was polished and Harry recognized it immediate. He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been invited to a handful of balls with the vampires.

The hall's floor was made of dark red marble. It was extremely rare stone he had perhaps one of the only places in England to have it. The walls were a shadow grey while the curtains were beautiful black velvet. There were three steps that lead to platform where a single chair stood. The chair was made of dark wood and currently the Lord of England was seated in it.

Going over the duo made sure to hold their heads high before they gave a bow to the the lord. Hermione even did a curtsy.

"Welcome, welcome Lord Gryffindor Ravenclaw to my abode. Please introduced yourselves." The Lord of England stated and Hermione stepped forward.

"I am Hermione Granger, sir."

"I am Ronald Weasley, sir."

"Harry Potter, Lord of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw families sir."

"Well then welcome now let us get down to business. You stated in your letter that you had something to speak to me about. Speak and I will worn you if what you have to tell me is of no concern to myself then you will be obliviated and sent back to your world." the Lord of England stated and with a nod Harry stepped forward and took the vial from his inside pocket.

"We have approached you because of the future, sir. We understand that it may seem foolish to believe that we would have knowledge of the future but we ask that you look at this memories. All you must do is place them in your mind." Harry stated and for a moment there was silence then the man laughed.

"You actually think I would believe you! You foolish humans I am not like you foolish young-lings, I have seen more then you could ever possibly imagine!" The man barked yet the trio did not back down, contrary to that Harry moved on.

"I know of many things you have done, sir, The battle of Tsaronim. You fought to bring down the sovereign of the Vampires back then." Harry stated and that caused the Lord to narrow his eyes at Harry. "All would be answered if you would accept these memories, sir."

For a moment the man just frowned at Harry yet Harry did not avert his eyes. He knew the Lord of England far to well to back down. Still he was hopping that the man would accept the memories because it would give him his friend back. Finally the man stood and with a slow stride, appeared before Harry. He swiftly took the vial before returning to his seat and taking his wand out. For a moment he looked at the vial then placed the memories into his skull. The moment the silver strand disappeared his eyes screwed shut and he held his temple. Harry stood worried for a moment but then his eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet.

"Voldemort is dead!" He roared and that caused Harry to smirk as he straitened with Hermione and Ron.

"Bloody hell Bearson, always knew you would fit in well with Gryffindor. That roar would make a lion proud." Harry snorted and that caused the man to turn to them in shock.

"Hi Bearson." Hermione giggled and suddenly the man gave them each a hug.

"Bloody hell you three have a lot of explain to do. Here I thought I was going to have to obliviat you, nonsense. Let us go and meet the rest of the circle." Bearson stated and with grins they made there way to the meeting room. Shockingly the group was all waiting and the moment they walked in that group seemed shocked.

"Bearson are you feeling alright?" Annabeth asked and that caused the trio to grin.

"Oh I am feeling really good although very angry. Everybody let me introduce you to Hermoine Granger, Ronald Weasley and one Lord Gryffindor Ravenclaw A.k.a Harry Potter." Bearson stated.

"Okay here I thought you would have obliviated them." Estuce muttered causing the man to smirk.

"I was about to but they convinced me. Am I allowed to inform them?" He asked Harry who gave a nod in agreement. "Listen and listen well, what I'm about to inform you all about is not normal, you probably won't believe me but it is the truth."

...

"Hey Demeter you seem to be really good with animals." Draco remarked as he and and Demeter sat at Gryffindor table.

"Oh I suppose I've always loved magical creatures. It's something I probably know more about then Harry." Demeter answered then thought about a few things. "Perhaps not completely though. Grims have always been fascinating for Harry."

"Harry loves Grims, he has a strong affinity with them." Ginny answered as she and Luna sat in front of them.

"Really why?" Demeter asked confused yet they didn't answer right away.

"You'll learn in the future." Ginny whispered and Demeter gave a nod.

"So how was class?" Draco asked.

"Not bad, although I think I'm getting really board. Sure Harry and the others are sending me books and memories on their elemental classes thanks to the pensive Harry lent me. I've been learning them but still I'm board." Ginny whined causing Draco to snort.

"That's because you don't have Potter to shag." he muttered causing Ginny to scowl.

"I'm twelve Draco!" She snarled and he shot her a look that clearly meant so. "I'm not supposed to think of those things yet." She muttered.

"Um, note to Ginny Weasley we might look twelve but our minds are older then twenty." Draco stated softly and Ginny gave a sigh.

"Shut up." She muttered causing Draco to smirk.

...

Bearson had just finished explaining everything to his circle and there was complete silence. Everybody was looking at Bearson then at the trio but suddenly soft white lights surrounded there heads and their eyes widen.

"Holly fucking shit!" Annabeth shouted but then she disappeared from her seat and appeared right beside Harry hugging him. Harry blinked a few times confused and he wasn't the only one.

"I think we just gained the memories you were speaking of Bearson." Estuce stated causing everybody to look slightly taken aback but suddenly a note of paper appeared in Hermione hands.

_My work!_

That caused her to snort, and shake her head. Of course.

"Merlin this is weird." Ellanore murmured while crossing her hands on her lap. Ellanore had always been the more elegant and proper woman of the circle.

"So the only question we have is, will you aid us once more?" Harry asked.

"Must you ask, even if that old dark man there doesn't I will." Annabeth stated firmly then kissed Harry's cheek. "It's good to have my little brother back."

"Yeah but this little brother has learned a lot more since the last time we say each other." Harry stated causing Annabeth to smirk.

"I'm sure you have but you three have some explaining to do. Like what's been happening since you returned. You said you had been sent back but when?" Annabeth asked before sitting down.

"We were sent back twelve years and a few months ago. Just before the attack by Voldemort. We were able to save my parents, Neville's parents and even Luna's mother. Many things are different and I have a brother by the way." Harry answered causing the group to blink in shock.

"We've been doing small things, we had to get the stone away and send it back to Flamel who is still alive and willing to aid us in the war to come. We've been training, searching for the Horcruxes and of course trying to unite the houses at Hogwarts but that's more Draco, Ginny, Luna and the others considering Harry, Hermione and I are considered squibs, muggle or Elementals." Ron stated and before they could say anything Hermione jumped in.

"Now not everything has been like that we've had a few fun days I mean we play professional Quidditch and all. We've been to a family reunion and only those sent back in time with us know that we know of the future and that we can do magic." Hermione stated.

"Merlin you three have been busy." Vendix muttered.

"Yes but now we will get busier we need to get ready for the war. It's coming summer after next year is it not Harry?" Bearson asked.

"Yes it is." Harry answered and as chairs appeared the trio sat down.

"We will need to contact the armoured bears, they are allies, just like they had been in the no longer future. We also need to contact our Vampire and Werewolf allies." Bearson stated as the group started to write things down.

"May I assume that we cannot tell them now?" Elsa asked and Harry gave a nod.

"Indeed, it's best if not many people know but I do trust the leaders of our allies. We were very strong friends in the future and I hope we can bring that friendship back." Harry stated causing the group to give nods.

"Then we can arrange a dinner party with the other leaders and talk about this. We can reveal to them the importance of this being kept between us and that we must be prepared for the war to come." Sofia murmured softly.

"I shall write the letters and we shall move from there. We will discus schedule with you three because of your... um professional lives... and we shall see what comes of that. Also I expect you three to come each weekend to train. Now that we remember and have the time you three and of course your members will be forced to learn as much as possible from us." Bearson stated and Harry gave a nod.

"Ginny will be happy, she's been board at Hogwarts. The only thing is you'll have to accept my little brother for Hogwarts students are currently in a bound of sorts." Harry stated and Bearson gave a nod.

"I think that will be fine, we can teach your brother many things and I presume that your brother is thought to be the boy who lived?" He asked and Harry gave a nod.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Then it's best if we teach him as well. Until you come out as the real boy who lived then your brother will be a target even when you come out he will be a target." Bearson stated and Harry agreed.

"We can presume your parents are not to know about this." Ellanore stated and the trio gave nods.

"I don't even think the Order knew we were allies with you all." Ron muttered a thoughtful look on his face that caused the others to burst out laughing.

"Only you three." Annabeth chuckled.

"Hey what did you want us to say, hey Sirius, Remus, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley we're allies with Vampires and with the Lord of England." Hermione said in a sarcastic tone that caused Harry and Ron to smirk.

"Mum would have freaked while I think dad would have gone as pale as the sheets at home. I would have been grounded and probably given mental help." Ron stated causing the others to snort.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Demeter was confused. Draco had informed him that they would be going out for a meeting. He didn't know why though. He didn't even know where they were going until they arrived in London with Ginny, Luna, Neville, Susan, Fred and George. From there they went to a door and were welcomed by a man before being lead to a room. When they arrived Demeter was very shocked to see his brother waltzing with a woman that was not Ginny. Not only that but there were others in the room he did not recognize.

"So you've arrived!" Came a male voice that had them all turn to see a large handsome and young looking man standing not far from them.

"Lord Bearson it is good to see you again." Draco stated in a polite voice.

"No Lord Draco, just Bearson and you must be Demeter correct. Harry has spoken to me about you and it's a pleasure to meet you." the man stated while shaking Demeters hand.

"Eh hello." He said weakly, still confused but then he noticed the fangs and his eyes went wide.

"Yes young Demeter I am a Vampire, Lord of England to be more precise and you are in my home. Your brother Harry is a good friend of mine and my council. I'm sure he will be able to explain to you why you have all be brought here." the man answered and Demeter was shocked out of his mind.

"We know why we were brought Bearson, you want to continue our training and to start Demeters." Ginny stated as she walked over to the man and gave his cheek a kiss.

"Ah the beautiful Ginny Weasley. Pleasure to see you beautiful face once more." Bearson stated as he kissed her hand.

"Um flattery will get you nowhere." Ginny stated causing everybody to laugh.

Soon Harry and the woman stopped their dance with a bow to each other or a curtsy for the woman and walked over. The moment Harry was in arms length Ginny threw her arms around his neck and kissed him causing Demeter to blush scarlet. He was not used to that display of affection with his brother. When they let go of each other Harry turned to him and gave him a one armed brotherly hug.

"It's great to see you brother mine, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing great although I'm confused. How do you know the Lord of England?" Demeter asked.

"Ah long story my dear brother one you will learn in time for now though I think introductions are in order. You have already met Bearson, now you will meet the lovely Annabeth, then we have Arcanus, Sophia, Estuce, Ellanore, Vendix and Elsa. All members of Bearson's main circle." Harry presented and with each name being called a different person stepped forward and Demeter tried to make sure that he placed the name with each person. "As for why you were brought here, one you are bounded with Draco and two, as my brother and 'the boy who lived' you must learn to protect yourself and understand the different cultures around you. Bearson has agreed to help you in that field and these people as well." Harry stated and Demeter was extremely shocked by that.

"We learned those things as well Demeter so you have nothing to worry about." Ginny said trying to reassure him and thankfully it worked.

"What will you guys be doing?" Demeter asked.

"Different things." Harry answered with a smirk yet causing his little brother to groan. He hated when his brother was so mysterious.

"Well then let us get started!" Annabeth announced and soon the group was split up, in the case of those bounded they were placed in the same room but for those not bonded they found themselves with different people. Harry was with Bearson, Ron was with Estuce and Hermione was with Sophia.

Harry smirked as he looked around the room he was currently in. It felt good being able to speak with Bearson again and he was sure it was going to be fun duelling him, especially with his elemental powers.

"So what will you lot be teaching my little brother?" Harry asked as they got into position.

"Well we were thinking of starting off like we did with the lot of you then we'll move up." Bearson answered as he pulled a sword out. He was about to take one for Harry but the boy already had a sword in his hands. "Where did you get that thing?"

"I made it. It's what us elemental call an elemental sword." Harry answered causing Bearson to nod.

"It's a pretty nice one." He stated causing Harry to smirk.

"Thanks now let us duel." Harry said and with that the duo started there fight.

Back with Demeter and Draco they both found themselves doing different things. Demeter was starting his lessons with Annabeth while Draco was continuing his hand to hand combat with Vendix.

"So em, where do we start?" Demeter asked yet Annabeth didn't say a word. She just observed him for a moment.

"We need to get started with the basics. First your posture. You had the same one Harry had when I got my hands on him. You need to sit as though you are relaxed. You can't be tensed all the time. Not only that but there are different ways to sit with different people. For instance if you are in the company of somebody extremely important such as Bearson and it's a very high class meeting then you would sit, back strait." Annabeth stated and with that she helped him by showing him how to sit. "You have to show respect and this does it."

For two hours the group of teens got back into the routine they had, with the exception of Demeter just starting. When everything was done though they all met and Harry bid his brother a good night then kissed Ginny and they were gone.

After that the group would meet at Bearson every weekend with some exceptions being those times Harry, Hermione and Ron had a game to play. Demeter was learning at a good rhythm and that made those teaching him happy. His manors and proper etiquette were brought up and now Draco made sure he practice every night at dinner. Lunch and breakfast were alright to relax and just eat like normal. That had earned a few stairs at first bit they soon dissipated. Now though Christmas was only a day away and Harry was getting ready. He would be going home for Christmas this year. Hermione and Ron would be staying at school though.

...

"Damn it Sirius what the hell were you thinking, Lily will kill you if she learns her son has a this!" Remus shouted as he looked at Harry's gift.

"Who cares Remus, Harry has always wanted one." Sirius answered causing Remus to sigh.

"Fine, fine I'll try and smooth things over with her once she finds out." Remus grumbled causing Sirius to grin brightly.

"Glad to hear it." Sirius said in a very cheerful voice that caused Remus to shake his head.

"You are way to cheerful about this." He muttered.

"What is my dear second cousin to cheerful about?" Tonks asked as she bounced into the room causing Remus to chuckle. "Holly shit!"

"This is Harry's Christmas present and he is way to cheerful about being killed by Lily once she finds out that Sirius gave Harry a 'death trap'." Remus answered and Tonks giggled.

"Who cares about the murder Harry's present is the best!" Tonks exclaimed causing Remus to groan.

"What is it with all those with Black blood in their veins are they all crazy?" he muttered before leaving to make sure the house was ready for Harry's arrival. Kreacher was doing really well in making sure everything was fine.

The entire house was decorated in the Christmas cheer. Red, green, gold, silver and white. There was a large Christmas tree in the sitting room. There were all sorts of presents under the tree and the tree was decorated in all sorts of ways. Remus knew Sirius was happy and exited because it would be his first Christmas in Grimmauld place with Harry. Sirius was even more exited because today was the day Harry would be arriving.

"Hey what is this! Don't I get a greeting or am I just a hobo walking of the street into a house that can't be seen!" Came a shout from downstairs.

A grin formed on Remus' face at the sound of that voice, Harry had arrived and it seemed like he was in a good mood. Leaving the room he had to take a step back as Padfoot ran past him at full speed with Tonks right behind him. Both ran down the stairs and he heard a heavy thump fallowed by laughter. Shaking his head Remus made his way downstairs and found Harry on the ground with Padfoot on top of him licking his face. Harry was laughing while trying to push the big black dog off. At last he was able to.

"Merlin Sirius, you need a breath mint." He joked causing Remus to chuckle as he approached Harry and helped him up.

"It's good to see you Harry." He greeted and got a bright grin and a hug in return.

"So glad you are here Remus. Merlin I don't think I could survive with this one alone." Harry joked.

"Harry!" Tonks squealed and suddenly he was tackled in a hug by the bubbly pinkette.

"Tonks! It's great to see you again!" Harry cheered causing her to grin.

"I'm glad to see you again to kid, you've grown by the way." She remarked causing him to smirk.

"Not living with the Dursley's sure does help you know. Anyway how you guys doing?" He asked but just then Sirius transformed back into his human body.

"Before we start chatting and stuff let's get you settled in Harry." He said and that earned him a smile from the teen.

Swiftly the group went up to Harry's room and were all helping Harry unpack his things for his stay at Grimmauld. Thankfully it didn't take long and the four were soon in the sitting area talking about different things such as school, Hogwarts, work and what Sirius had been doing all alone for the first part of the school year. Thankfully the man hadn't blown the house up.

"So Harry anything new with your Grim Reapers?" Remus asked causing Harry to chuckle.

"Do you really think that you'll learn more Remus you remember last time you asked that question." Harry returned causing the man to sigh.

"It was worth a try, you lot are more secretive about the hole thing then the Order is." He said causing Harry to smirk.

"Well you do know that we are a very secretive group. So onto more cheerful things." Harry exclaimed wanting to get away from the dark stuff of his life.

"Righto Harry, well why don't we start with how is school?" Tonks asked causing Harry to grin.

"It's great, our Elemental Classes are really going great, while our Magical classes are as well. I think the teachers are getting a little frustrated with us though I am mean we are more advanced the other students in our years." Harry stated thoughtfully.

"Well you do have your knowledge from your old seventeen year old mind." Remus stated causing Harry to snort.

"Tell me about it. But still I think they went crazy about two months ago." Harry stated causing the three adults to frown.

"What happened?"

"Prank war between students and Professor. I don't think I would have ever seen Flitwick with head of hair like an afro and wearing disco clothing. It was quite horrifying." Harry said and there was a moment of silence before the group burst out laughing at the picture of the little Professor with a an afro and disco clothing.

"Um it's about getting time for diner, what do you guys want?" Sirius asked and for a moment they agreed.

"Chinese Food!" Harry cried eyes bright and of course, the adults couldn't deny him with his puppy dog face and so they ordered Chinese food with the help of the pay phone not far from Sirius's house.

When the food arrived Harry was excited to see chop sticks and so after putting the food containers all over the table they swiftly got to eating.

"Harry when is your next Quidditch match?" Sirius asked after swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

Harry thought about it for a moment before grinning.

"It's in a month time, the captain want's us to relax for a bit." Harry stated and Sirius gave a nod.

"Any free seats for your next match, I'd like to watch you." He stated.

"I could get three tickets." he stated causing the three adults to grin.

"You know Harry, I never actually saw you fly on your broom for a Quidditch match." Tonks said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Well then I'll get you some tickets, but you never know if I'm playing or not. I'm just a reserve." Harry stated.

…

The next morning came fast and Harry was suddenly woken up by his dog of a godfather. Grunting he muttered something about neutering his godfather before pushing the dog off his bed. Padfoot whimpered and Harry shot him a glare.

"Why you wake me up?" He grumbled while rubbing an eye. Yet Sirius didn't answer him in human language just walked over and gave his face a lick before leaving the room and Harry alone. Blinking for a moment Harry shook his head before getting up and leaving the bedroom. Arriving downstairs he was met by a bubble Tonk's, who seemed to be bouncing off the walls, and a grinning Remus. "Okay you guys are way to happy for my liking."

"No need to look down Harry, it's Christmas Morning. Presents time!" Tonk's cheered causing Harry to blink.

"Oh well sorry for making you guys wait." Harry said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well let's get down to business, Present opening is very serious you know." Sirius stated as he sat down in his chair.

The others grinned as they fallowed and soon presents were being handed out. The first present was to Harry and it came from Remus. The wrapping was gold and had a red bow on it. When Harry opened it it was to reveal a box with multiple wholes. Frowning he opened the box and piped in. Instantly his eyes widen and he reached it. What he pulled out was a cute little pup the only thing was it wasn't a dog but a Grim pup.

"You have always had an affinity with Grim's Harry, I thought you might want a Storm Grim." Remus stated causing Harry's eyes to widen.

"How did you get a Storm Grim!" He exclaimed while putting the now awake pup on his lap and petting it.

"Tonk's helped, I told her I wanted to get you an animal because well you have Nieve and Hedwig but they can't cuddle with you in bed. She said that she would help me." Remus stated while motioning to Tonks to continue.

"I was called one day, to a shop where people suspected he had illegal creatures in his shop. When I arrived I looked around and the only animal I could see that was at all dark was that little guy. Well I told the store owner that I wouldn't report him if I got that pup. I mean he didn't even know what it was. Apparently it was put on his door step one night and you know how Storm Grims look like dogs. Well anyway he let me take it and thanked me profoundly." Tonk's stated causing Harry to smile as he looked down at the pup in his arms.

It was true. Storm Grims had a great resemblance to a dog pup. They grew out of it when they became older, there fur, that was dark, would have yellow tips that could send thunder through a person if the Grim wanted. It was a less dark version of the true Grim but still a very powerful partner and friend.

"Give him my gift next Sirius." Tonks said eagerly and Sirius did so.

Harry accepted it and found the small box was wrapped in bright pink paper and a purple bow. It was the perfect picture of Tonks. Opening it he laughed as he pulled out a green caller.

"Thanks Tonks." He chuckled as he put the caller around the pup.

"You're welcome Harry, the caller is a self adjusting one, so when your little guy there grows it will grow with it." Tonks stated causing Harry to grin.

"Thanks a lot Tonks."

Soon they continued. The next gift was given to Remus and it was from Harry and Hermione. The gift was wrapped in black shiny paper and emerald green bow. When he unwrapped it he found a dark wooden chess with brass handles. When he opened the chess he was shocked to find dozen's of little vials. He looked up at Harry in confusion and Harry grin.

"Hermione and I have been working together to improve the Wolfbane potion. This one will get rid of the pain and you'll keep your mind." He stated causing Remus' eyes to widen in shock.

"Thank you Harry and I will say thank you to Hermione when I see her next. Merlin this is the perfect gift." he whispered causing Harry to grin.

"You're welcome Remus and whenever you need it tell me and we'll make it." He stated and Harry gave a nod of agreement.

The next gift was to Sirius from Harry although on the tag it was dad. His own gift was wrapped in Gold and red and when he opened it he was delighted to find a black leather cowboy hat.

"You know me way to well kiddo." He exclaimed as he put it on his head causing Harry to chuckle.

"You're welcome Sirius, you've told me once that you had a leather cowboy hat but that you lost it. I thought you'd want one back." He stated and Sirius shot him a grin before handing the next gift to Tonks, once again it was from Harry but this time the wrapping was silver with a bright pink bow. When she opened it she found two things, a new jacket, and a bunch of hair accessories.

"Harry you big kid!" She exclaimed while taking out a hair pin that had a red circle on it and attaching it to her short bangs. "You know me to well kid."

"You're welcome Tonk's you like the jacket?" He asked.

"Love it what is it made of?" She asked.

"That's made of Basilisk skin." he answered causing her to gap at him in shock.

"You're kidding me!" She shouted but he shook his head and gave her a grin.

Soon the rest of the gifts were given until there was one left under the tree.

"Well kiddo, I personally think you're old enough for this so here." Sirius said as he handed a large box over.

When Harry opened it he frowned as he pulled a Bell Sports Full Face Motorcycle Helmet out. The helmet was black with a grim reaper design done in grey, silver and green. Harry looked at Sirius who grin and stood.

"Fallow me." He said and Harry did so while picking the helmet up along with his new pet.

Going Harry was led to a door before Sirius let him in he told him to close his eyes and from there was lead into the room. For a moment there was silence but then Sirius told him to open his eyes. When Harry did he froze, eyes going wide in shock. No bloody way was this at all possible.

"You... you got me..." He whispered unable to finish.

"I made you one. You said you always wanted one and so I thought you would like to get this one." Sirius stated.

Before them standing proud was a beautiful racing motorcycle. It wasn't like Sirius' bike but more like the ones used in racing. The colours of the bike were like the helmets. The design though was a tribal grim.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed while raising to the bike.

"So you like it I guess." Sirius stated and Harry shot him a grin.

"Like it? No I don't like it." Harry stated causing Sirius face to fall. "I'm in love with it!"

Of course that causing the grin to reaper and Remus to chuckle.

"You are such a prankster sometimes Harry." Tonks laughed causing Harry to smirk.

"Thank you so much dad, this is brilliant." With that Harry gave his godfather a hug earning himself a smile from the man and a chuckle.

"No telling your mother until you're fifteen." He said causing Harry to grin.

"Got it." He agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After the group cleaned up the sitting area and put their things away they decided to get ready for the trip to Potter Manor. Tonks would be staying with her parents for the time they were there and would return when they did.

Harry of course could be found in his room preparing what he would bring. He had decided to keep his magical things at Grimmauld yet brought a book on History with him. He made sure to pack a few items of clothing that would be good to have. You never knew if the Potters had a dinner party planned or not. When he finished though he still had three hours to go and so with a grin on his face he changed into sweet pants and a t-shirt before going down to the dueling chamber.

A pone his arrival he set the chamber up to his liking. High level, Death Eaters and dark creatures. For a moment nothing happened but suddenly Death Eaters started to appear and shot spells his way. He would duck and roll away before attacking back. That went on for a good two hours until the simulation was cut short by Sirius.

"Why you stop it dad?" Harry asked confused.

"You've been at it for two hours Harry, not only that but you seem tired. Go up and take a shower and change so that you're ready to go to Potter Manor. Don't want to be late or your mother is going to kill me." He answered causing Harry to chuckle.

"Sure thing dad but you do know that you are already dead because you made me a 'death trap' as she calls it." Harry remarked causing Sirius to wince.

"Didn't you promise not to mention that to her. It's best if she doesn't know until later." He stated causing Harry to grin.

"Understood dad, well best get to that shower."

With that Harry left the dueling room leaving Sirius, Remus and Tonks, who stepped beside him, alone. For a moment they said nothing but then they turned to the door and walked into the recording room. The Dueling chamber was perhaps one of the most high tech things in Grimmauld. It would record any duels done in her walls and it would also compare them to previous duels done by the same person. It was called magic-tech and it was a Canadian product. Sirius was able to get it installed because he knew somebody in Canada who believed in his innocents. Swiftly they pressed a button and re-watched certain parts.

"Bloody Hell look at that. I don't think Harry's supposed to be able to do that. I know he's older then he seems but seriously not even Dumbledore could do that." Sirius remarked as he re-watched his son wandlessly send a patronus charm towards the simulated Dementors.

"I agree Sirius but you know Harry and his team. They won't share anything about their training or learning. This is all we get to see and I think Harry lets us see them. This isn't really Harry's limit, I'm sure that if we were to see Harry go to his limit that he would be even more impressive then this." Remus stated and both Tonks and Sirius had to agree.

"Harry would have made a bloody brilliant Auror you know. But I don't think he will go into that. Harry isn't to found of the Ministry of Magic because of the incident that happened in our old time." Tonks stated.

"Yes but did you see those moves. The kid is a pure dullest!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes but Harry should be done his shower by now so let's go up and finish getting ready. We're leaving in a few minutes anyway." Remus remarked causing Sirius to sigh and Tonks to giggle.

"Good luck at Potter Manor. Hope no major fights go down." Tonk's stated before she gave Remus a kiss and left the room leaving both Marauders alone.

"Don't know how I'm going to handle this Moony, I'm so used to calling Harry son that I think I'm going to slip." Sirius sighed.

"Just call him pup, Sirius. you've called him that before." Remus stated causing Sirius to chuckle.

"Yes but Harry is used to calling me dad, not Sirius." He sighed.

"Harry is a better actor then you might think Sirius, I mean he fooled us for so long and he is still fooling his parents. We will do this perfectly just you watch." Remus stated and Sirius gave a nod before fallowing his friend up the stairs and to the main level were Harry had just brought down his black bag with all his stuff for the trip to Potter Manor.

The kid was dressed in black distressed jeans and a green t-shirt, his hair was tied back and he wore a green scarf around his neck. Sirius shook his head at the sight. He sometimes couldn't help but think that Harry would have made a great Slytherin with his love for green.

"All ready Harry?" Remus asked and Harry turned to look at them.

"Almost just got to you know get my jacket on. We are apperating there aren't we?" Harry asked and Remus gave a nod.

"Yes we are." Sirius answered before getting his stuff.

Soon enough the trio were gathered in the entrance hall. Remus wore a brown cloak, Sirius wore a muggle jacket and Harry wore a muggle jacket as well but his had fur on the hood. With nods they gathered there things, Harry making sure his pup was safe in his jacket before they left to step into the morning yet deserted street of Grimmauld. For a moment they looked around then Harry turned to both marauders.

"See you there." he stated and with that he disappeared causing both Sirius and Remus to blink.

"Silent Apperating, interesting." Remus murmured before he and Sirius disappeared as well.

When they appeared it was to stand in-front of the gates to Potter Manor. For a moment Harry looked around then started to walk towards the gates. Once there he touched them with his hand. They glowed before opening up for him. Walking onto the grounds, the gates closed and sealed themselves giving the trio the go ahead to go towards the manor.

Walking up the pathway they chatted about different things until they arrived at the door. The moment they were about to knock the door was through open to reveal an ecstatic Mia and Demeter.

"Harry!" Mia screamed before jumping into his arms and hugging him causing Harry to chuckle.

"It's good to see you again as well Mia. I missed you." He murmured causing the girl to smile.

"Missed you to big brother, Demeter is so boring." Mia whined causing Demeter to scowl and Harry to smirk.

"Well we just might have to work on fixing that won't we." He stated and Mia nodded her head vigorously.

Suddenly a little bark was hard and Mia blinked before letting go of Harry. Harry laughed softly before pulling his jacket a bit. With that the Storm Grim was able to pop it's head out of his jacket and look around.

"You got a dog!" She exclaimed causing Harry to smirk.

"Not exactly a dog Mia, this is my Storm Grim, Zeus." Harry introduced causing the girl to blink.

"Well Draco did say you had an affinity to Grims." Demeter murmured while looking a little hesitantly at the Grim before approached and petting it's head. "Still he's cute."

"Oh our apologies come on in." Mia exclaimed and with that the three were lead inside were the doors were closed. Seconds after that the elder Potters arrived. The moment they saw the three they brightened.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed but she seemed hesitant to hug him. Harry knew why, it wasn't because of his knew bet but because she didn't know if he would let her hug him. For a moment he debated with himself before approaching her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas mum." he whispered causing the woman to smile as she hugged him back.

"Merry Christmas Harry." She whispered back.

After letting go Harry turned to his father and stood there for a moment before shooting him a smirk.

"How it going paps!"

"Doing good, Merry Christmas son." James answered before giving him a one armed hug.

"How is it going James?" Remus greeted his old friend who shot him a smile.

"Better, you old friend?" he asked.

"It's going great." Remus answered.

"Lily, Merry Christmas." Sirius greeted the red head causing the woman to smile.

"Merry Christmas to you as well Sirius, may I ask why you have a cowboy hat?" She asked causing Harry and Sirius to smirk together.

"It's my Christmas present from Harry!" He exclaimed proudly causing Mia to burst out laughing. "What don't you guys like it?"

"I like it Sirius its just I never though Harry would go clothe shopping for another guy." She laughed causing Harry and Sirius to scowled.

"It's a hat, not clothes!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, whatever you say big brother." Mia laughed causing Harry to sigh and look down at Zeus.

"They are so mean sometimes." he murmured yet the pup only barked and liked his noise causing him to laugh.

"What's that you go Harry?" Lily asked.

"Remus gave me Zeus for Christmas." Harry answered as he took the Storm Grim out of his coat and held him in his arms.

"It's cute, what bread is it?" Lily exclaimed causing Sirius, Remus and Harry to grin.

"It's a Storm Grim." he answered causing Lily to pale quite a bit.

"A..."

"A Storm Grim, my new familiar." Harry repeated and Demeter notice how Harry was tensing and swiftly jumped into action.

"Hey mum, dad why don't I lead Harry to his room, you brother/brother time, Mia can come while you lead Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus to their rooms." He suggested and before she could say anything he took Harry's hand and with Mia they raced from the room leaving the adults alone.

Thankfully Harry didn't protest but still both younger Potters could feel that Harry wasn't at all happy. At last they arrived at Harry's room and once they entered it Harry looked around. It had been a long time since he had seen this room and truthfully he had thought it would be longer. The place hadn't really changed but Harry could see that his bed had been slept in. Frowning he walked over and sat down. Just then he noticed other things in the room such as the bookshelf. People had gone through the books he had left behind. His closet was slightly open, and his desk had been looked through as well.

"Who was in here?" he asked confused.

"Well mum sort of went through panic mod, apparently and she slept in your room for a night. It seemed like you leaving had done something or she just didn't think you would come today. Anyway, dad also did a search to see if he could find your location somewhere here." Demeter answered causing Harry to sigh.

"I can tell you that mum and dad were quite shocked by the extend of your library. Mum said something about you having quite a few advanced books for muggles and even advanced magical books. She didn't understand that but I suppose she just thought you were trying to figure out the world you would 'never' belong to." Mia stated while sarcastically saying the never.

"I see, well I sort of left those behind because they aren't that advanced." Harry sighed while taking his winter coat off and laying it on his bed. Meanwhile Zeus was sniffing around the room and Harry watched him go.

"Harry I know what you're thinking but you have to see it through their eyes. Mum and dad are not used to Grims, they are – well they think that Grims are the omens of death. You and I both know it isn't true." Demeter said causing Harry to chuckle darkly.

"That's what you think, you know what they used to call me Demeter?" Harry asked causing Demeter and Mia to blink in confusion.

"No."

"They used to call me the bringer of death. People were afraid of me not just the Death Eaters, of course nobody but my team knew that I, Harry Potter, was the Leader of the Grim Reapers, but still the thought that although I had saved lives I was still feared by the light ate me up inside. I have always had a strong connection with Grim's Demeter, like Draco told you. It's hard for me not to love Grims." Harry whispered his eyes dimming.

For a while there was silence but then Mia clapped her hands.

"Enough of this sad stuff! Let's do something fun!" She exclaimed causing Harry to chuckle.

"Here open these." Harry said as he pulled two gifts from his bag and handed them to his brother and sister.

Both grinned but told Harry to wait and raced from the room. When they returned they were both holding wrapped boxes that they soon handed to Harry who accepted them. Together the three siblings started to open their gifts. Demeter was delighted when he found a rare books on Magical Creatures around the world. Mia found herself in great happiness when she spotted a book on dueling and when she opened it was shocked to see little comments in it.

"Harry why are their comments all over it?" She asked curiously yet Harry gave her a smirk.

"That book used to be mine. I thought that you wouldn't mind this hand me down considering it has all sorts of tricks and things to help you go through the book." He stated causing Mia to squeal with delight.

"You are the best Harry!"

"I'm glad you like it." He murmured before looking down at his. He blinked for a moment before recognizing what it was Demeter had given him. It was a small statue of a grim.

"I was able to get it made from black onyx. It's this guy who can transform any sort of materiel into amazing things. I thought you would like it." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's brilliant Demeter, really brilliant." Harry exclaimed while picking the grim statue up and looking it over.

"Well that's sort of it's small size. The guy was able to place a shrinking charm on it to be released when you say the password." Demeter explained causing Harry to grin.

"That's brilliant Demeter, really."

After placing the statue gently down Harry looked at the gift Mia gave him. It was a book, not just any book though it was a photo album. The cover was made of black leather and it had the words my family written on it. When he opened it he found pictures of his child years here at Potter manor even pictures of Remus and Sirius. Harry couldn't believe it and when he turned to Mia she was blushing.

"You told us about a photo album you used to have well this is... this is a photo album I thought you would like to have as well. It's not your old one but it is one of your family." She whispered causing Harry to laugh and hug her.

"Brilliant present Mia, brilliant." he said before a crash was heard and they all looked to see Zeus on his bum with a book beside him. That caused them to laugh all together.

Back down with the adults they had moved to the sitting area and both James and lily were pale and looking at Sirius and Remus in shock.

"You actually got my son a grim?" Lily asked weakly.

"Lily it's a Storm Grim, do you know what a Storm Grim is?" Remus asked causing both Lily and James to shake their heads.

"Storm Grim's are a type of Grim but unlike the most known Grim it is not as Dark. A Storm Grim is able to sent shocks to people but he does not guard the cemeteries. A Storm Grim is also very loyal to his owner, and will grow to care and protect said owner." Remus explained.

"Grims are similar in the fact that they are very loyal, still it is only the fear that people have towards them that makes them so feared. I mean look at Padfoot, I like like a Grim." Sirius exclaimed causing both Potters to sigh.

"Yeah but it's just Grim's are hot tempered aren't they?" Lily whispered.

"Um, they are but Harry has always had an affinity with Grims." Sirius answered her causing Lily to frown along with James.

Thankfully when Harry, Mia and Demeter returned downstairs Harry was laughing and talking with both his brother in sister as if the small almost blow up had never happened. When they sat down Harry was just finishing telling them about something that happened at Nature Academy.

"So you mean the Headmistress actually let that happen!" Mia exclaimed.

"Well she sorta didn't have a choice, both Familiars were at each others necks haft the hallway was already destroyed and well you didn't want to get in the way of that lizards fireball." Harry answered causing Demeter to laugh.

"I'm sure you have experience in that situation." He laughed yet Harry only grinned.

"Nope but Ron does."

That of course caused the three to laugh yet the adults were still out of the loop. When they finally calmed down though Lily and James both turned to their son.

"Harry we want to say sorry for over reacting at your new familiar." Of course Harry only shot his mother a grin.

"It's okay mum, you're not used to Grims and stuff. Trust me people can be freaked out. I just over reacted as well. I become quite defensive of my favorite animal." He stated causing the red headed woman to laugh. "By the way were is Rose?"

"Rose had to stay at Hogwarts because she had to catch up with her work. Her Professors say that she is very much behind everybody else." Lily answered causing Harry to frown.

"Why is she so behind?" He asked.

"She's still hero worshiping me and takes more time in her fan club then anything." Demeter sighed yet it caused Harry to sigh as well.

"Brilliant, just brilliant." He muttered while shaking his head.

"Well I'm sure we can work together to help her out of this stage. Things will have to improve with her." Remus sighed.

"Remus how is she doing in Defense?" Lily asked.

"Truthfully Lily she isn't doing well at all." Remus answered with a sigh.

Thankfully the group moved from that subject to a much happier one. Harry told his parents about his time at Nature Academy and other things. Harry had even given his parents their gift and they had given him his. Harry had been shocked when he found himself looking at a set of professional Quidditch Balls. For a moment he couldn't believe it but Sirius was grinning brightly.

"Do you like it?" James asked.

"Brilliant, really brilliant." Harry whispered causing everybody to laugh. It was a well known fact that harry loved Quidditch and this was just a great gift for Harry who had been planning on buying his own Quidditch balls. "If it wouldn't be winter I'd be using them right now."

"Yet it's winter and you're not getting sick." Sirius stated causing Harry to pout and Demeter to smirk.

"You and you're Quidditch." Demeter sighed.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with Quidditch!" Mia exclaimed at the same time as Harry.

"You know for being twins you two are so different." Sirius muttered causing Harry to smirk.

"I know, I'm much more handsome." Harry stated causing Mia to grin and Demeter to pout.

Meanwhile both James and Lily were watching their son. It had been a while since they had seen him so relaxed not to mention joke about stuff like that. Harry had changed yet they didn't know how he had changed so much. The boy clearly felt comfortable in his siblings company. Looking at each other they smiled before they went into the resent conversation about the Professional Quidditch Team and who would make the world cup next year.

"I vote for Puddlemere United." Sirius stated causing Harry to smile at his godfather.

"I do as well, they have a good team and reserve team." Remus stated and James thought about it.

"You know three of their players are really young, they look as if they could be thirteen or something." James stated causing Harry to blink.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"I went to their last match, it was great." He answered causing Harry to smile along with Sirius and Remus who knew that that would be something Harry would be happy about. "That seeker is pretty good."

"So you're all voting for Puddlemere?" Lily asked.

"Yap, it's either them, Bulgaria or the Irish." Harry stated thoughtfully.

Still before they could continue on with their discussion of Quidditch a house elf popped in to announce that dinner was ready. This caused them to move their conversation to the Dinning Hall were a beautiful Christmas dinner was waiting for them.

Sitting at the table Harry found himself sitting beside Demeter and his father. His mother was on the other end of the table and Remus, Mia and Sirius were on the other side of the table. That ment that Harry was looking strait at Mia.

"So Harry have you made any other friends since you went to Nature Academy?" James asked causing Harry to gulp slightly.

"Yes actually we made friends with a nice girl, her name is Annabeth and she has a unique personality." Harry stated causing Demeter to chock on his water.

"Have you heard of her Demeter?" Lily asked confused.

"Yes, yes um I've heard of her, Harry wrote to me about her." Demeter answered.

"Hey Demeter how can you and Draco be separated I thought you had to be together at all times?" Harry asked his little brother who blushed.

"The Headmaster has allowed us to separate for the Christmas Vacations because Draco had to go home for this one." Demeter answered and Harry gave a nod, he understood completely. "Same with Mia, he agreed that since I wanted to go home that we could as well, plus Astoria also had to go home, her mother was hosting this hug party that she couldn't miss because of the people attending."

"Interesting but Dumbledore is a great person, he would have understood." James stated and Harry privately agreed.

"How is the whole teaching thing Remus, I mean Demeter here says you're a great Professor." Lily stated causing Remus to brighten.

"Teaching is a brilliant think Lily, I'm thankful to Albus for letting me." Remus stated and both Lily and James gave Remus sad yet understanding looks.

"You are a great Professor, Uncle Remus. I hear all the other students commenting on your classes." Mia stated causing the man to smile at the young girl.

"I'm glad to hear you like my teaching method Mia, Demeter. I've been told that I have a unique way of teaching." he stated and the others agreed.

For the rest of the night things went very smooth. After super they group moved to the sitting area were a fire was set up and they were enjoying their time. Zeus had come down to be with Harry and currently the pup was asleep on his owners lap. When the late hours came down Harry, Mia and Demeter left to go to bed while the adults stayed to talk about different things.

"Have a good night pup." Sirius said and Harry smiled before going up to his room.

Arriving in his room Harry went to his bag and got changed into a pair of gray pajama pants that were slightly big. After that he jumped into the bed and rested his head against his old pillow. It felt weird sleeping there but the moment Zeus cuddled to his side he smiled and went to sleep. Today had been a good day and had ended well.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Thankfully for the rest of their stay at Potter Manor, things had gone well. Harry had enjoyed his time with his siblings and he knew things had gotten better with his parents. He knew his father was trying to get used to the fact that he was more like Sirius and Harry was happy for that. He still remembered the one time he and his father were alone.

Flashback:

It was late at night yet two figures were still up. Harry and his father James were both sitting in a living room looking at the fire. Lily had gone to be not long ago leaving son and father alone for the first time sinse Harry had arrived at Potter Manor.

"I remember the day you and your brother were born. I promised myself that I wouldn't abandon you, either of you. I had promised myself that no matter what I would care for the both of you equally. I'm afraid I have broken the promise I made to myself. I have not stayed true to it and it has caused a rift in our relationship. A rift I am not sure will be mended very fast." James whispered and Harry just listened. "When you still lived here, I had a felling like things were different. You weren't like a normal child, your eyes were older then those of a normal child, as though you had seen more then you should have but I tell myself that that can't be true because you are only a child. Yet just last year you faced a Basilisk to save your own brother. You were twelve and now I fear that there might be things that I don't even know about, that you might be hiding from me and your mother."

For a moment Harry said nothing but then he spoke, his voice soft.

"I do agree with you that our relationship as father and son has changed, pop but there are other reasons other then yours and mother's treatment of me before I left. I know it's probably weird to hear this from me but in do time things will be explained. I know you and mother might not like what will be explained but I hope you will understand. I am much more different then a thirteen year old pop but for now all you have to think of me as is just that, a normal thirteen year old." Harry whispered, his eyes never leaving the dancing flames of the fire.

His father looked at him for a moment before letting a sigh leave his lips.

"You are right, it is weird to hear such words being spoken from the mouth of my own son, my thirteen year old son. Still your words are not exactly what I wanted to hear yet they aren't the worse things I had thought you would say." James stated causing Harry to smile in a grim sort of way.

"I hope that my words will be good enough for now, for I cannot tell more then that. I am sorry pop." Harry whispered before rising. "I wish you a good nights sleep."

And with that Harry left for his room leaving James Potter alone and still so confused as to his son.

End of flashback:

Once or twice there had been a slip but thankfully neither elder Potters caught them. Now though they were leaving to return to Number Twelve and currently Harry was packing all his things. He hadn't brought a lot but still he had found a few things he hadn't found when he had first left Potter manor. For a moment he looked around before deciding to take a last look as it would probably be one of the last times he would see this place. He walked around aimlessly until he arrived at the sealed doors. For a moment he stood there but then shook his head and walked away until he arrived at a secret passageway. From there he went down until he arrived in the very dusty and dirty dungeons. For a moment he stood there before opening the door to his right and walking into a room that had a fire place. The moment he entered, the fire place was set and it's warmth filled the room. Looking around Harry smiled as he spotted numerous weapons of all sorts. Slowly he walked through, sometimes picking one weapon up. That continued until he arrived at a sword that had been his pride and joy in his past life. The sword was black with silver writing on the blade. The handle was perfect for him and it had a emerald in the centre. The hilt of the sword was a set of dragon wings spread out. The words on the sword were, I shall stand proud to protect those who cannot protect themselves. The blade was thin like that of Gryffindors and so in a sense it was a darker version of Gryffindor's sword. For a moment he just looked at it before grasping the handle and bringing it up above his head and looking at it.

"I miss you." He whispered before shrinking the sword with a wandless spell and pocketing it.

Leaving the weapons room Harry made his way back to the known part of Potter Manor were he swiftly made his way to the Entrance Hall. There Sirius and Remus were waiting along with everybody else.

"I was just taking a look around. Sorry that I'm late." He greeted with a waive that caused Sirius to smirk.

"You're always late, the only time you weren't late was when you were born, you just had to be first." Sirius joked causing Harry to chuckle.

"Well you know me." Harry remarked with a shrug. Suddenly though Harry was tackled by his sister and smiled as he hugged her back.

"It was great having you back at Potter Manor Harry." Mia whispered as she hugged her brother.

"It was good as well. I missed you, you know that right?" Harry whispered into his sisters ear causing her to laugh softly.

"I know big brother." She whispered causing Harry to smile.

"You should come over more often Harry." Demeter remarked and Harry laughed.

"I'll try mate but you know me, busy life." He answered causing his twin to chuckle.

Soon Mia released him and he gave his brother a one armed hug before hugging his mother who had tears in her eyes. He shook his fathers hand before, with Zeus in his arms, they left for Grimmauld. Thankfully it didn't take long to arrive at home, and they were glad because a snow storm was moving in and moving in fast. Walking into their home the three males were swiftly tackled by a bubbly Tonks who was very happy to see them.

"So how did it go?" She asked after kissing Remus.

"It went great, had a slight mishap with a grim thing but apart from that went well." Sirius answered and Harry gave a nod before shivering.

"You know, I think it wouldn't be a bad idea if we you know unpacked and then did a movie night in the sitting room." Harry stated causing the group to brighten.

"I like that idea, with that magical movie system you set up Sirius we can watch great movies!" Tonks exclaimed and with agreement from the two others they swiftly unpacked their things and changed into comfortable clothing before setting the living room up for a movie night. Now on movie nights it was normal for them to fall asleep in the living room and so that's why they normally set the room up as a large bedroom. That was Harry and Tonks responsibility.

An hour after arriving the room was set up the sofas had been replaced with three rectangular bed like sofa's. There were two in the front row that were met for two people while in the back row was the largest one and took up the entire row. That could hold about eight people. The back row was on a platform so that the front row didn't block their view. The screen was at the front of the room and took up most of the wall. On each laying space there were a bunch of pillows and even blankets. The main colours of the room had been picked for this exact room. The walls were a dark grey and the curtains a lighter grey. The floor was carpet and dark red. It was dark but lighter during the day because of the lights and windows.

"Think we done." Tonks proclaimed and Harry gave a nod of agreement. They were just in time as well since Sirius and Remus walked in with food.

"Great job you two!" Sirius cheered and soon the group was arguing about who got what bed. Finally it was decided that Tonks and Remus would take the back row and both Sirius and Harry would take the individual beds. With that they all swiftly set themselves up before picking a movie. They decided to start with Sirius' choice of movies and it was of course a cowboy movie.

...

The rest of Christmas Vacation went well and Harry had an enjoyable vacation. Now though he was returning to the academy with his new pet and fake pet like statue. Sirius was sad to see him go but they would see each other again during Harry's next match. Of course the fallowing matches would be some of the most important. They were entering the matches that would be deciding who would be participating in the World Cup that summer and Harry's team mates really wanted to make it. Arriving at the Academy, Harry swiftly went to the room he shared with Hermione and Ron only to find them both waiting for him yet in a pretty intense game of muggle cards.

"Welcome up Harry." Ron mumbled causing Harry to smile.

"Thanks, what did you guys do while I was gone?" He asked while dumping his stuff on his bed and placing Zeus, who was asleep, near his pillow and putting the stone dog beside his bed.

"Nothing bad, just basically relaxed and stuff. Enjoyable. You, how did things go at your parents?" Ron asked while putting down three aces.

"Went well, had a small conversation with my father but apart from that everything went well. By the way meet Zeus." Harry remarked while motioning to the sleeping Storm Grim. Both Hermione and Ron looked and blinked at the pup but then grinned and turned back to their game.

"He's cute." Hermione remarked and with that Harry jumped onto his bed and relaxed.

"I think so to."

Thankfully the next few weeks went by very fast. The classes were interesting and very fun yet when they arrived at their next Quidditch Match the trio were happy because it got them to let go of studying and have some fun. Arriving at the Quidditch pitch the trio were greeted by their team mates before swiftly changing into their uniforms. Today Harry would be playing as a Beater, while Ron and Hermione played their own positions. Of course the stadium was already filled with cheering fans for both teams. Today they would be going up against the Brazilian National Quidditch Team.

"You ready Harry?" Ron asked as he approached his friend who was already dressed.

"Slightly, Sirius, Remus and Tonk's are here. Remus was able to come because Dumbledore let him. Still the man doesn't know that we play for a professional Quidditch Team." Harry stated causing Ron to smirk.

"So he's going to be shocked along with everybody else, perfect." Hermione remarked causing Ron to snort.

"Alright people today is an important match, let's go out there and win!" Their captain shouted causing them all to cheer and with speed they all shoot up and the match began.

Everything was going well for the first hour of the game. Well as well as can be when your Seeker couldn't find the snitch. It wasn't the guys fault seeing as he had four Beaters surrounding him. Two enemy and two friendly ones. Thankfully with Harry sending a Blugger towards one of their Chassers they left their Seeker alone. Just as things were going back on track a scream was heard and Harry spun to see Emmett, their Seeker, falling to the ground. Eyes wide he spun and made a beeline for him. He kicked his broom to the fastest and just in time he was able to catch Emmett, seconds latter his fellow Beater arrived, Cory was able to help get Emmett down to the ground were a Healer was waiting. Harry was afraid to look at his friend but when he did all he say was blood flowing from a sever Head wound.

"Time Out!" Andrew shouted and the Ref gave a nod after signalling a foul for the Brazillian Team.

They hurriedly got Emmett inside and on a bed so that the Healer could look him over.

"I'm afraid the boy won't be able to continue to play tonight, his Head injury is to sever." The Healer stated as she examined it.

"But how are we going to catch the snitch, Harry is already playing Seeker." Cory exclaimed.

"The game has already started, we started with Seven players we can finish with six. I can take Seeker position if you want Captain." Harry suggested causing the team to look at him in shock. "What, if we work hard, we can do this."

"I agree with Harry, he's a good Seeker, he can catch that snitch, we are already a hundred a fifty points above the other team." Ron stated and Andrew gave a nod.

"Catch that snitch as fast as you can Harry, Chassers score as many times as you can. Cory will you be fin alone?" Andrew asked worried.

"I can do it Captain." Cory stated and with a nod the group left the room for the pitch.

None of them were happy and it showed on their faces. Harry growled as he mounted his broom and shot into the air. Nobody, nobody hurt his team mates and got away with it. They would humiliate this team like none others.

"Puddlemere Enited has replaced their Seeker with their Beater, It is allowed as the game has already started!" The referee announced and with that the game began once more and Harry swiftly went into flight like the rest of their team.

The Chassers were fast to enter action and the moment they got the Quaffle, they zoomed towards the goal post at a fast speed before throwing the ball with all their might. The ball zoomed through the goal post and the stadium cheered. High above, Harry searched fort he snitch. His eyes roamed over the place before he suddenly saw a flash of gold zooming over the ground. With a steep dive he zoomed towards the ground and could feel the other Seeker following right on his tale. Smirking he lay low against his broom and waited until he was just a meter from the ground before pulling up. A smash was heard and he didn't have to look to know that the other Seeker had just crashed into the ground. He fallowed after the snitch, making sure to have an eye on it. He payed no attention to the rest of the game, with the exception of the bluggers that were sent his way. He was sure to evade them all. As the snitch zoomed up, Harry fallowed right behind. As he got closer, he raised his arm until finally he felt the flutter of wings against his own hands and with a triumph grin closed his hand around the snitch. With a spin in the air he came to a stop and showed the snitch to everybody causing the stadium to explode into bright cheers.

Harry smirked as his friends surrounded him and he laughed brightly before landing with the rest of the team.

"You did great causing that Seeker to crash mate!" Andrew exclaimed causing Harry to grin.

"Thanks Audrew, by how much did we win?" He asked as they walked into the changing rooms.

"We were able to score twelve times, ten points a goal with a hundred and fifty before that point we had two hundred and seventy points then you caught the snitch adding an extra hundred and fifty that gives us four hundred and twenty points." Katy answered causing Harry to grin.

"That's brilliant."

"Alright people, showers then we have to talk." Their captain announced and the team did as told.

It took about a haft an hour for everybody to get washed up and changed, when they gathered back into the changing room the Captain told them all to sit and started the speech.

"Alright people, soon the World Cup will be arriving, we have just eliminated Brazil from them let's continue like this. I'm sure everybody here, will want to go to the top and we all have to play our best. Now with the approaching World Cup and the fast approaching Quidditch matches that will be plenty, we have to train more then ever. That's why I have a new training schedule for you guys." Andrew stated and then handed the schedules to each player. Suddenly though the Healer walked in along with the coach of the entire team both looking very nervous. Everybody looked to them and paled when they noticed just how pale he seemed.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked worried.

"The Head Injury was worse then I had thought." The Healer whispered causing the team to tense with worry. "I'm sorry, the Blugger was sent at such a high speed and it had such a hard in-pact that it caused a sever concussion. The brain was slammed against the shell of the head and it caused bleeding and expansion. I'm sorry." The Healer whispered and that caused the entire team to grow into a terrible silence. Suddenly the girls broke into sobs and even the boys of the group had tears forming at their eyes. Ron swiftly pulled Hermione towards him and held her as she cried.

"Thank you Johnson." Andrew whispered. While sitting down beside Harry who was staring into space.

"When... when is the funereal?" Harry asked in a dry voice.

"Emmett had no family." Andrew asked causing Harry to look at him.

"Yes he did, he had us. We were his family." He whispered and Katy gave a nod of agreement.

"Then we shall set everything up as a team. Things have to be set up perfectly. Looks like we ain't going home just yet people." Andrew whispered.

"I'd like to see him." Harry whispered while standing.

"Of course, come I'll lead you to him." Johnson whispered and Harry gave a nod before fallowing the Healer.

When they walked into the room Harry turned to the Healer and gave him a bow.

"I'm sure you tried everything you could." Harry whispered.

"I did, I'm sorry it wasn't enough." The Healer whispered before leaving Harry alone with Emmetts body.

Slowly Harry walked over to his friend and looked down at his body. For a moment Harry didn't know what to say but he closed his eyes and let a sigh leave his lips.

"I've faced many death Emmett, you are the first of this time and it wasn't even during war. I hadn't thought that I would lose somebody to Quidditch. You were a great Seeker and a great friend. You were family and I wish... I wish this wouldn't have happened." Harry whispered before gently placing the snitch on his chest and placed both hands on it. "For you, we will win the World Cup, for you my friend, I will catch every snitch for our games. The World Cup will be ours and I won't let it slip out of our grasp."

With that Harry gave a bow to his friend and turned. Walking back into the changing room he looked at Andrew who gave a nod and stood.

"We win every last game for this year. Every last one of them for Emmett." Harry growled and everybody gave their nods of agreement.

"There will be a full investigation into this incident. The Brazillion Team will be questioned for that hit to see if it was intentional or not. Veritaserum will be used, no options." Their coach stated as he walked back into the changing room. "I will take care of the fune..."

"Sir with all do respect we will take care of the funeral." Andrew stated causing the coach to look at him for a moment before giving a nod.

"Very well then, I'm sure you will be able to do the correct arrangements." He stated before leaving.

For a moment there was silence but then Katy spoke up.

"I think we are all in need to do something before we can do anything else." She whispered and the others gave nods of agreement.

"But how, we have three thirteen year old's with us, no offence guys." Alexander stated and Harry frowned before answering.

"I own a pub." He stated causing the group to look at him in shock.

"What?"

"I own a pub, as owner I'm allowed inside and there is a privet room that is for me and my guest. We can go there for there is a large collection of drinks to chose from. We can be in peace and have our drinks at the same time." Harry stated and the group agreed.

"What's the name and location?" Katy asked.

"Raven Crypt, it's name is The Pride Raven." He answered and the group gave nods.

"Then let us go face the press, no mention of this yet." Andrew stated and together they left the changing rooms only to be welcomed by a flashes and shouts from fans and the press. The group ignored it as they walked on not even signing a single autograph well Harry did. It was a little girl who was looking at them with hope in her eyes. She handed him a piece of parchment. Swiftly Harry sighed it before writing something else. The rest of the team soon sighed it as well before Harry handed over to the little girl.

"Thank you." She whispered eyes wide.

"You're welcome little one, take care of it."

And with that Harry stood before they left. Soon the group disappeared and in no time they appeared in Raven Crypt. The village was a cute little one and much like an old style village. The houses were all made of brick or stone and were large. There was even a castle in the distance. Harry took the front as they walked through the street. They arrived at the village scare were a fountain was in the centre. At last they arrived and were met with a beautiful old building that was a live with music and lights.

"Wow Harry you own this place?" Katy asked.

"Yes, the building dates back to the 1500, it's a very old building." Harry answered before leading them inside.

The inside was the perfect example of a Scottish pub. Everything was worm and welcoming. Harry lead them to the back and flashed his hand over a wall panel causing a door to appear. He opened it and let everybody enter. They walked in and looked around in shock. The room was stunning. The floor was dark hard wood and wide panels, the walls were mostly made of brick with one being a bookshelf that was actually stocked with all sorts of bottles and even glasses. There were large squishy black leather chairs around the room and large dark wooden tables. There was a stone fire place not far from the chairs and there were pictures everywhere. Swiftly the group gathered around their chairs and a house elf got them their drinks. Harry looked at his glass of scotch and just stared at it for a good hour.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Just thinking." He whispered before downing his glass in one gulp that frightened Hermione. The glass was soon filled once more and Harry let a sigh leave his lips. "I propose a toast."

Everybody raised their glasses as Harry did.

"Emmett was a brilliant Seeker, friend and brother. May he rest in piece and play Quidditch with every other Quidditch fan who has died." He declared.

"To Emmett, we will win that cup and show the world who we are and no matter what we will do anything for our team mates!" Andrew declared and with that they all downed their drinks.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Emmett Carper, Seeker of Puddlemere United, dies after Quidditch Match**

**by **

**Rosea Tomson**

**Last night it was announced that Emmett Carper, five year Seeker for Puddlemere United died from a sever head injury. The head injury was caused by a bludger to the head that caused his brain to expand. With the death of Emmett Edward Grim will be taking his position as Seeker, Emmett is the youngest Seeker to ever play professional Quidditch, he stated at the age of eleven and now is thirteen years old. Some had questioned why the Professor Quidditch league would allow an eleven year old to play the dangerous game of Quidditch yet Edward has proven to the world that he is a capable Seeker. Reports were given that the team have vowed to win the Quidditch World cup that will be happening this summer, that means that they will be doing anything possible to get there. Many people say that it is a possibility that the team makes it especially with the team they have. It is said that there will be a privet funeral were only invited will be allowed to attend. Not only that but it is said that the team will be organizing the funeral because Emmett had no family. Nothing is known about the funeral or it's locations apart from that.**

With a sigh Harry put the paper down and rested his head against the pillow. The team's Coach had had no choice but to announce the death of Emmett last night. Of course the team stood behind him as he gave the announcement and the trio were there as well. A picture had come with the article showing them all. Shaking his head he turned his attention to something else. He had been working on a special something for the funeral and he had just received the confirmation that they would be ready. The funeral would be taking place that Friday and everybody would be there. Now though they had to deal with classes and supporting each other.

"Harry the Headmistress is at the door." Hermione whispered from her own bed. Harry looked at the door before waiving his hand causing it to open.

"Yes Headmistress?" He asked.

"The staff has reported that you three seemed to be slightly out of it today. I have come to ask if there is anything wrong." She answered while entering the room. This causing the trio to sigh and Harry showed her the article. "I understand that you three are Quidditch fans but may I ask why it has affected you so much?"

For a moment neither answered but after a nod from Hermoine and Ron, Harry spoke up.

"We are members of the Quidditch Team Professor, I am Edward Grim, Hermione is Elizabeth and Ron is Billius." He informed her causing her eyes to widen and for the journal to fall from her grasp.

"What?" she whispered causing the trio to smile in amusement.

"We are Professional Quidditch Players Headmistress have been since we were eleven." Ron stated and for a moment it was silent.

"You know, you three shock me in every little thing I don't think you could ever shock me. I'm sorry for your lose and I if there is anything you need just ask. I will inform the Professor to give you space." She stated before leaving the room.

"Well that went better then I thought it would." Hermione remarked causing both Ron and Harry to snort.

"What until we tell our parents." Ron remarked causing the other two to wince.

"Hey one of them already knows for me." Harry stated causing the others to laugh.

"Yeah but you still have two more to go!" Hermione laughed.

"Okay I do but still, it's better then telling them all at once." Harry stated but just then a Hedwig flew into the room with a letter for Harry. Harry accepted it before starting to read.

_Son, _

_ I'm sorry about the loss of your team mate. It's a hard blow to lose somebody to Quidditch, he is the first one to actually die during the game. He was a good Seeker ass well and to learn he died so close to the Quidditch World cup is sad. I never thought I would hear about a death in Quidditch. If you need anything do not worry, just write me and I'll get it for you... _

Harry smiled as he finished reading the letter, Sirius was such a big puppy dog.

"What does Sirius have to say?" Hermione asked.

"Just giving his condolences and saying that if we need anything to just write him and he'll get it for us." Harry answered and Hermione smile.

"You know Sirius might seem tough on the outside but on the inside he is a big softy." Hermione remarked.

"Um I agree, so Harry do you think you'll be able to drive your new bike this year?" Ron asked causing Harry to grin.

"Sadly the only time I can rid it is when me and Sirius go into the country side, I mean the goblins gave me a licensee and all after I took a small test for them but still Sirius wants me to just ride in the country for now, it's better for me because then the cops don't come speeding up to me saying I stole the bike." Harry stated causing Hermione to snort.

"Oh and that's the only reason you and Sirius are going to go in the country side." Hermione stated causing Harry to grin.

"Okay a few races here and there but it's perfectly fine Mione, you'll see it's fun to." Harry said causing Ron and Hermione to laugh.

"Speed junky."

"Am not!" Harry exclaimed.

"Are to!" Both shouted back causing Harry to grin.

"Okay maybe just a little bit of one." Harry agreed while giving a light chuckle.

...

The sky was dark as clouds of rain covered them. In Godrics Hallow the Quidditch team and staff were all gathered, dressed in black or grey. Harry stood at the front of the group with the rest of the team. In the center was the captain. Harry wore what he had normally tended to wear during most funerals, when he used to attend many in his past life. Black dress pants, to go with a black dress shirt. Over that he would wear smokey grey steam-punk jacket that had a silver trim and buttons. He always wore his dragon hid boots though and a pair of black sunglasses no matter what the conditions. Hermione also wore a similar outfit as to what she used to wear during funerals, it was a black bubble skirt that had a purple ribbon at the bottom that formed a bow, with that she wore a purple blouse and a black jacket over everything. To finish her outfit she would wear black high heeled boots. Ron wore a similar outfit to Harry but he his steam-punk jacket was black and his dress shirt was dark red.

Before them was a casket that contained Emmetts body. The Casket was a beautiful piece of work. It was made of dark cherry wood that had all sorts of charms embedded in it along with potions. It was the way caskets were made in the wizarding world. On the top of the casket was the design of a snitch, embedded into the wood along with the Puddlemere crest. Bellow that was the word Seeker and Emmett's name right after. That had been Harry's doing. He had wished that Emmett's burial represent what he was no matter what and Emmett was a great Seeker. Emmett had had one request and it was to be buried in his Quidditch Robes and that's what was happening. Nobody could deny him that and he even had his broom with him along with the snitch Harry had caught during their last game. Slowly each member of the team placed a flower on the casket when that was done it was lowered into the ground. As the casket was being lowered it was revealing the tomb stone. The stone was made of black granite and had a snitch engraved into it along with the word Seeker. It was simple but fit Emmett perfectly.

One by one the people walked forward and place blue roses on the casket, blue was to represent the team as it was one of their colors. Harry and Andrew were the only ones who placed golden roses, Andrew because he was the Captain of the team and Harry because he was the new main Seeker and would be taking Emmett's place on the team. They placed theirs last so that the roses stood out against the rest of them.

As the casket was being lowered rain started to fall from the sky. Not small little things but large droplets that fell rapidly. For a moment nobody moved but then some started to leave until at last the only ones left were the Quidditch Team. Finally, when thunder boomed above, the group started to leave until it was just the captain and the youngest members left. Neither moved even though they were all getting quite wet. Their hair stuck to their faces and their clothing darkened because of the wetness.

"You three should go back to school. Don't want you guys to catch a cold." Andrew whispered as he stood stairing at the tombstone.

"We won't leave you alone Andrew, none of us leaves until everybody leaves." Ron stated causing Andrew to chuckle.

"You three are so stubborn, you know the moment Emmett say the three of you on your brooms he accepted you immediately, he really liked you're Seeker ability Harry, he said that one day you would replace him. I guess nobody expected it to be so soon." he whispered his voice low with sorrow for the loss of a good friend and teammate. "I was shocked that he wanted to be buried here though." Harry whispered and Andrew turned to him in confusion.

"Emmett was born in Godrics Hallow and was raised in it's orphanage." Andrew answered causing Harry to nod but then silence returned for a good ten minutes.

"He's watching over us mate, you'll see he's going to be cheering us on from above and at this moment he is probably screaming at us for being here in the rain, getting wet to the bone and probably getting sick." Harry remarked causing Andrew to chuckle.

"I guess you're right, we should go." Andrew agreed and with that the four last remaining team mates left for home.

When the trio arrived back at school, it was also raining there and they hurried inside. Swiftly they walked the halls until they arrived at their room and walked in.

"It's not even war yet and somebody we know has died." Ron muttered as he started to peal off his own wet clothing.

"It wasn't even during a battle but something as free as Quidditch." Hermione whispered as she pulled her hair up and tied it into a bun.

"It is sad when one so young losses his life." Harry whispered while looking out the window. Both Ron and Hermione turned to him a smirk on their lips.

"Do you know how odd that sounded coming from you." Hermione remarked causing Harry to snort.

"HEY! I may look thirteen but I'm mentally – thirty years of age." Harry said after counting.

"Yes, yes pull the I'm thirty years old card why don't you. We all can but seriously I don't think we have that mentality, always. We still act like kids sometimes." Ron remarked.

"Oh yes we do, but what do you expect we are in the bodies of children, spend more then haft the day with children, you would expect us to act at least a little bit childish." Hermione said and Harry shot her an amused look.

"Hermione act childish, I never thought it possible." Harry said.

"I so can be childish." Hermione exclaimed before sticking out her tongue to prove her point. That of course causing the three friends to burst out into laughter.

...

The next day came fast for the duo and like every other Saturday the trio had Quidditch practice. It would be longer tonight and every other night for Quidditch practice and after practice they had a meeting with Bearson and the others. Thankfully they understood what Quidditch meant to them. Now dressed in sweat pants and long sleeved sweeter the trio left for the Quidditch pitch. When they arrived the team was there, with the exception of the captain who soon arrived. With his arrival they began a swift worm up before starting their real training in their personal fields of expertise. Harry practiced his dives and his speed to make sure that he could go to the top speed, or at least his. Hermione practiced with the other Chasers in handling the Quaffles. They even tried to score on the Keepers who tried to block as much as possible. Some time during the middle of their practice it started to snow yet the team didn't seem to notice considering they were all working fast, hard. Finally it was getting dark and the team decided to stop. Swiftly they all went to the showers and then went their separate ways. From the Quidditch field Hermione, Ron and Harry all made there way to Bearson manor where they were greeted and lead to the meeting room.

"I'm sorry for your lose." Bearson said he say them enter.

"Thanks mate, so what do we need to discus." Harry asked as they all took their seats.

"A conclusion has come to pass, our allies have agreed to meet the only thing is, it's going to be a formal gathering. Most Vampire Clans have agreed to meet along with those Werewolves clans that we had been allied with during our first time like this. We have other magical creature clans willing to meet with us as well as some wizarding groups. We have the Misery clan, you know the wizarding village in the north, willing to come. We had them in the future no longer as well." Bearson informed them and Harry gave a nod as he wrote it all down.

"Formal you say, I suppose most of us will be able to make it. Do you want all the Grim Reapers present?" Harry asked.

"Um not all of you perhaps, but your main people." Annabeth answered.

"Alright, I will be there, Ginny will be there, do the two of you wish to be there?" Harry asked while looking at Hermione and Ron.

"I think we should but Draco should be there with you. The both of you are great with negotiating and if you have Ginny with you it's even better." Hermione answered and Harry gave nods.

"Then it's final, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Luna, and myself will be there." Harry stated and Bearson gave a nod.

"Good, Luna can make it less boaring." Annabeth stated causing the group to laugh.

"When will this take place?" Harry asked curiously.

"This summer and no need to worry not during the World cup or after, it's going to be before so that you won't have to worry about missing the party if the Quidditch match goes longer then two days. It's August 5th." Bearson answered and Harry gave a nod along with Hermione and Ron.

"That seems good enough with us." Ron agreed.

"Alright next thing to discus, if we do get the group's on our side, do you think meetings should take place even before Voldemort rises?" Vendix questioned and Harry gave a frown.

"What are your thoughts Bearson?" He asked.

"I think a meeting every two weeks would be good to have if they do agree." Bearson answered and Harry gave a nod of agreement.

"I like that but we would need to make sure it came good with all our sceduals." He remarked.

"Um I agree." Hermione whispered a frown covering her pretty face.

"What has you worried Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Quidditch. During the war we may need to leave the team." She answered.

At that revelation Harry and Ron gave looks of horror. They did not want to quit Quidditch. It was their freedom and their love.

"I'm sorry guys, but it might come to it. We will be busy with battles and if one takes place during a game, with Harry now as the main Seeker for the team. We might not have a choice." Hermione stated.

"Unless the team finds a reserve for Harry." Ron sighed and Hermione gave a nod.

"Unless that happens but we can worry about that later. Sorry for rambling on about that to you guys. Let us continue." Hermione said.

"No need to be sorry Hermione, it is something you three have to worry about now let's see. What else was there speak about?" Bearson asked.

"Demeter's training. This summer it's going to be tricky getting him here isn't it?" Ellenore asked and Harry gave a nod.

"It might be quite hard to get him here. Our parents are quite protective especially of him. They still think he is the Boy who lived." Harry answered causing the group to sigh.

"Well we will find a way to hopefully do this. I mean Demeter can always say that he wants to hang out with Harry and that they will be going into London while Harry brings Demeter here. Anyway we will find a way." Ron said and Harry gave a nod.

"Us Potters can find a way." Harry remarked causing Hermione to snort.

Thankfully the meeting wasn't long and so the group was able to return back to the school. Of course the next few months were much the same except for Quidditch games. The news papers normally announced the improvement of the team and it's players. They also commented on Harry's playing how, coming out as the lead Seeker had caused him to grow up even though he was reported to only be thirteen. Now though the end of the year was approaching and students were getting ready for their exam that would be announced to them that night at dinner.

"So what do you think this year will be, a tournament again, written test and old style exams, challenges?" Ron asked as the trio made their way to the Eating Hall.

"Um something different I think, perhaps something similar to the old exams but also unique in certain ways." Hermione answered after a bit of thought, yet Harry didn't answer. He was still trying to stay awake. It seemed that that day, had been rough with the Quidditch match of the other night going on until six in the morning.

Thankfully the group arrived at the Eating Hall and swiftly took seats at their table. The food appeared and Harry got to eating, tonight the main theme for the food was Jamaican food. The house elves had began to pick days were they would cook food from different countries. The students and the staff both liked it very much and found it quite interesting.

For a moment Harry looked at the choices on the table before putting a little bit of everything on his own plate. Normally he wasn't the one hesitant about eating different food, he had come to like various things around the world, the one that was normally hesitant was Hermione. Ron didn't really care because everything seemed to taste good to him. Once dinner was finished the Headmistress stood and cleared her throat to the get the attention of the students.

"The end of the year is fast approaching, and with the end comes exams. This year it will be quite simple, it will be like a game of hide and seek of sorts. All students must hid out while the Professors of the school tries to locate you. There will be no tracking charms allowed and your marks will depend a pone how long it takes to catch you, how hard it was and what number you were when you were caught. This tournament goes for every class but History for there will be a small written part but the teachers have agreed to combine all their exams into this one. Now this exam will also mark a group of students who will be on an adventure of their own next year. Nothing more will be revealed until the opening feast of next year." The Headmaster announced causing the trio to pale drastically.

"She couldn't mean that could she?" Hermione whispered yet Harry didn't know what to answer for a moment he looked at the Headmistress and when she caught his eye she gave a nod causing him to groan.

"She'll speak with us later." He whispered and that caused both Ron and Hermione to sigh in relief.

"The tournament starts next week, it's solo no teams allowed, be prepared." The Headmistress stated before the hall was filled with noise as the students started to speak.

"want to go to the pools?" Hermoine asked and Harry and Ron gave nods before leaving the hall.

They swiftly went to their rooms where they gathered their things before making their way to the pools. Normally no students went to the pools after dinner because they had lots of homework to do. But the trio had already finished their own homework and went there from time to time to speak with one another.

Arriving they each changed before going to their normal seats. Harry lay on the diving board looking up at the glass ceiling and into the red and gold sky. Hermione got onto a tub and floated around while Ron dived in before grabbing two noddles and sticking one under his knees and the other behind his back and just floated with his eyes closed.

"So do you think it's the triwizard tournament or something?" Ron asked softly.

"I doubt it, the Triwizard Tournament was made for three schools not four and Hogwarts would not remove Durmstrang or Beauxbatton from the tournament, they have always been in it and it won't change." Hermione answered yet Harry just frowned.

"Yes but it could be similar, I mean they could just make up a new tournament of sorts and it could hold the same tasks." Harry stated and Hermione gave a nod of agreement.

"You are right, but we won't know until the Headmistress informs us of this. Knowing the Headmaster, he perhaps wants you there for the tournament Harry." Hermione stated and Harry let a dry chuckle leave his lips.

"You never know with that meddling old man." Harry agreed.

"That meddling old man, is quite a genius." Came a female voice and the trio looked to see Professor White, Snoof and Nightwind standing there with the Headmistress.

"'lo Professors to what do we do the honor?" Ron asked.

"We have come to inform you of what will be happening next year. Yuri thought it best to do so and we agree. You are correct in your assessment Harry, it will be sort of like the Triwizard Tournament the only thing is they are calling it the Quawizard Tournament." The Headmistress stated causing Harry to wins.

"Sounds much better as the Triwizard Tournament you know." He remarked causing Hermione to snort.

"Yes but the Headmaster of Hogwarts wants you three there for this tournament and he persuaded the other schools and the Ministry of Magic." Professor White stated causing Harry to wince.

"Brilliant, Fudge the idiot." Ron muttered.

"Now, you three will realize that you have no choice you have to get into the top positions so that you could attend this thing. You need to be there, even though we don't know if you'll be picted or not. We will make it so that the other students going with you won't be able to speak of your abilities and you won't be able to speak of theirs. It will be a way so that you won't look suspicious and that you're abilities as Magic users won't be revealed to the world before it's time. Of course that will be broken the moment you three reveal that you are capable of Magic." Professor Snoof stated and the trio gave nods of agreement, they liked that arrangement.

"We shall be accompanying the students with the Headmistress so that you won't be at a total disadvantage. We will also inform them of Professor Flitwick's unique teaching arrangement as they will no doubt recognize the tinny Professor at Hogwarts." Professor Nightwind remarked causing the trio to chuckle.

"What else?" Harry asked.

"The Yule Ball is still in order, I'm sure you three will be able to find suitable dates and please try to make inter school unity again." The Headmistress said and that caused the trio to grin.

"Will do Headmistress." They agreed.

"Well then we shall leave you three to converse." She stated before the four Professors left leaving the trio alone and in silence.

"Next year is not going to be what we expected." Ron whispered after a bit and the other two gave nods of agreement.


	29. Chapter 29

The sky was dark with clouds as rain fell from them. It was a horrible day and even with the weather the Professors of Nature Academy had agreed to continue on with the exam. Most students were not at all happy but some got used to it pretty fast especially they water Elementals. The Hide and Seek Exam had been explained a bit more and the boundaries were met. The Forest was allowed and it was going to be quite a game. Of course the staff had been quite insistent that no teams were allowed. Of course the trio agreed on that and would be hiding in three different parts of the area. Now they were all waiting in the Great Hall for the Professors to announce the start. Harry was dressed in a pair of black leather pants, with a brown t-shirt and gray long sleeved sweatshirt. Hermione and Ron were dressed in similar outfits and Hernione had her hair in a braided ponytail. People were giving them worried looks but they all short grins towards them. It seemed as though people didn't think they could top them while others actually did. It was funny to see. At last the Headmistress appeared at the front of the hall.

"Alright everybody, I'm glad to see most of you ready for this, and may the best hid out! Of with you, you have ten minutes!" She shouted and with that the students left.

Hurriedly the trio split up to the relief of the staff. Harry swiftly made his way towards the forest were he would blend in the most. When he arrived he looked around before shifting into one of his animagus forms and prowling into the darkness. Hermione arrived at the mountain rage and smirked as she looked around. For a moment she looked out at the school before transforming into her raven animagus form and flew off into the sky. Ron hurriedly ran through the forest, in his section anyway, he had transformed into his own form the moment he entered. He was going to have some fun with this exam.

Professor White sighed as she searched the main areas of the school grounds. She had already found three students and it had only been two hours since they started. It was pretty pitiful and she had informed them of that fact. Suddenly a flash of gold caught her eye and she swiftly went into a run fallowing the runner as fast and silently as she could. Finally she found whom it was and had to smirk. It was one of the most cocky students at Nature. Silently falling behind him she put a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Found Mister Tomson." She sneered causing the boy to glare at her.

"What! But you can't do this I'm the son of the Minister -" He tried but she stepped in with a firm glare.

"How many times must you be informed of this information, your the son of a politician, so what. We are the best school of Elemental Magic in the world. You are lucky to attend Nature and we do not care who your father, your mother, or even who you are. You are a student and will always be a student until you graduate." She snapped causing his eyes to widen. "Now get to the school, you're the fourth I've caught."

With that she left on her pursuit of other students at least she hoped that being the fifth student of hers at least, being caught, had put that boy down a peg or two.

"I wounder where they are?" She whispered to herself before looking into the forest. She knew at least two of them were in there, but they would be able to hid, Harry with his ability with wards and the trios animagus forms not to mention their knowledge of actually hiding out as well. After all the trio were brilliant at hiding, they had one of the most brilliant histories of it.

...

In the forest Harry had just caught the sent of a group of students. For a moment he thought of just leaving them alone but then a smirk formed on his lips and he made his way towards their sent. When he arrived he found that it was three students who were planning on staying together. Harry chuckled yet in his Grim form that chuckle turned into a growl that caused the three to freeze and look around.

"Do you think a Professor found us?" One girl asked.

"Um, I don't know." Another whispered and Harry stepped out of the shadows causing them to scream.

Seconds later Harry was back in the shadows and two Professor's arrived.

"Okay why did you three scream and why are you together?" Professor White asked causing one of the girls to whimper.

"It was a Grim Professor." She whispered causing her eyes to widen and she spun to look at where the girl was pointing. Suddenly she say it and wanted to scream in anger. Harry Potter was taunting her. Seconds later he was no longer there and she was left to deal with three teens who were scared out of their minds.

Harry chuckled as he made his way through the forest. That had been brilliant and fun even though Professor White had seen him. He didn't really care. Suddenly he found a cave and looked at it for a moment. Looking around he went inside and returned to his human form. He had never known about there being a cave in the forest. Taking his wand, he made sure he was at the ready just for precautions.

"You know it's just like me to be to curious for my own good." Harry muttered but suddenly his foot his a small rock sending it flying. Then he heard the sound a rock made when it touched water.

A quick lumos activated the light charm and he took a few hesitant steps forward before suddenly being engulfed in light. When he was able to open his eyes he was shocked at what he found. It was a large clearing deep in the mountain. All around were threes and even a lake. There was a small bridge going to an island that was the center of said lake.

"Well I'll be damned." he whispered before walking forward on the bridge. Arriving at the island he found a large pedestal and went over. On top of it was a book with a fancy handwriting.

To whom who has found this location,

My name is Henry Slovets and I am a Shadow Elemental. As you know Shadow Elementals are rare not as rare as Time Elementals that have only one until the next days but still quite rare. Not only that but there are not a lot of books on Shadow Elementals. In this book I have placed all the techniques I knew as a Shadow Elemental with hopes that the next of my kind to find it will use it well. I am about to leave this world and as I want to keep something of myself here I leave this book. Also I have placed a barrier around this entrance to stop all but Shadow Elementals and those they allow to enter it's walls. May it's pages help you to discover many and many more things of Elemental Magic.

Henry Slovets, Shadow Elemental, 1818.

"Well I'll be damned. I find the weirdest things sometimes." Harry whispered before closing the book and deciding to stay a while. This would be the perfect place to hid out after all.

"Perhaps a little nap is in order." He whispered before going over to the grass part that was under the shadow. He then went onto the ground and took a deep breath he relaxed his muscles before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

In another part of the forest Ron was relaxing in his hiding spot. He was well hidden and so could easily relax. Of course he had watched as many students ran by with Professors chasing after them. It was quite amusing to watch. Yawning he rested his head on his paws and just watched.

In the skies Hermione flew, she watched bellow as students after students were caught and sent back to the school. The Professors were good but up to date she had yet to see Harry or Ron being captured which was great. Looking around she decided to take a rest and so flew to a tree and perched herself on it. Looking around she decided that since she was high enough she would take a slight nape and so cuddled her head under her arm and went to sleep.

In the school the Headmistress sighed as she took note of more students being sent back. Up to date some were doing pretty well and she had been informed that most had given a nice fight. Still there were more to capture yet the three she was curious about were Harry, Hermione and Ron. Professor White had spotted Harry but it seemed that it was by choice as he had scared three students. Now though they were unable to find them and they thought that they were hiding in their animagus form. Of course it was useless for most of her teachers as most of them did not even know that the trio had animagus forms. Slowly she let a sigh leave her lips before sitting on her chair and rubbing her forehead.

"You know Headmistress, accepting Dumbledores offer to participate in that tournament has messed up a few of our plans." Came a female voice that caused the Headmistress to turn. There standing before her desk was the current Time Elemental.

"Well, well hello Yuri, it has been a while since you've entered these walls." She murmured while looking at her old student.

"I suppose so." Yuri answered.

"As for ruining some of your plans, my apology but Dumbledore would not accept no for an answer." The Headmistress stated causing the woman to sigh.

"That Headmaster has no tact. We had a plan going on but now they'll have to form another one. Not to mention the fact that I can't mess with the cup anymore. Ginny might not be chosen as a champion now." Yuri stated causing the Headmistress to sigh.

"Well let us hope that Harry will be chosen. He has already informed me that he will be entering the tournament." She said and Yuri gave a nod.

"Let us hope because I think he will be the only chance Demeter has if he is chosen as the Champion of Hogwarts."Yuri whispered before looking out the window. "You know this was a pretty fun idea but you won't find them."

"Oh and how is that?" she asked.

"Because they can run faster then your Professors and Harry at this point in time is the most well hidden. You won't find him at all, I think he's taking a nap right now." Yuri answered causing the Headmistress to bang her head.

"Taking a nap! This is a tournament!" She shouted causing Yuri to laugh.

"He ain't the only one." Yuri chuckled before she left the Headmistress by herself.

"Thank Merlin I put a five day limit on this thing." She whispered while rubbing her forehead.

As the sun was setting Harry gave a yawn and woke up. For a moment he wondered where he was before remembering the cave. Looking around he spotted some fruit trees and so went over. Grabbing some he munched on that for a few minutes before looking at the book in his hands.

"Wounder what it speaks about." he whispered before shaking his head and taking his wand. Swiftly he transfigured a hammock before getting into it. From there he got some light and started to read.

…

At last the last day of the tournament arrived and of course the students who were still out and about were ordered to return to the Academy. Harry who had yet to leave his cave finally did so. During his 'vacation' he had read the book and was impressed with the techniques inside. When he finally arrived at the Academy he was welcomed by a frustrated Professor White that he only shot a grin at before going into the Eating Hall. He was soon found by his friends who settled in beside him.

"So how was your hiding experience?" Hermione asked.

"Fun, found this cave and had a nap." Harry answered causing Hermione to giggle.

"Um it was funny watching students running from Professors." Ron commented. "Especially when none noticed me."

"The sky was a beautiful place to hid, just in plain sight and none thought to look up." Hermione remarked.

"Nobody thinks of looking up just as nobody thinks of looking under." Harry remarked and the duo gave a nod of agreement. They had used those techniques during the war a few times.

Finally the students were all gathered and the Headmistress stood with a scroll in her hands.

"Students of Narute, I am proud to say that an agreement has been done for the students chosen to attand the tournament next year. Even though ten of you will be going, you all did a good job and I am sure you will work harder next you to improve. Now let us beginning with the list of students who will be going to Hogwarts. Edwardo Sulvardo, Susan Caldon, Millisent Adella, Juniper White, Jasper Ghost, Dale Miner, Haru Moonstone, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter!" Even though the three last ones were expected the students gave cheers as people noticed that all ten members were pretty good fighters. "I request that all that I have named meet in my office tonight for a meeting."

With that food appeared on the tables and people started to eat and speak together. Considering that most of them hadn't eaten a good meal in five days they dug in. After that those named were swiftly lead to the Headmistress office and told to sit down.

"Congratulations you lot, I'm sure you ten will make the school proud when he go to Hogwarts next year." The Headmistress addressed the group of teens. "Now there are a few things that must be dealt with. You all may not know this but Hermione, Ron and Harry are thought to be Squibs in the magical world."

"What but why? They are really good in magic!" Edwardo exclaimed.

"It's because our parents think us squibs or in Hermione's case just an elemental." Harry answered causing the others to look to them. "We never really used magic when we were kids, especially not in front of people. I suppose they thought that because none of us got our Hogwarts letters that we were just not magical."

"But why not tell them?" Juniper asked.

"Suppose we just didn't want to." Harry answered.

"They want their magical abilities kept quite for now and so I have decided that you all will take a vow to not speak of your teammates abilities, be it magical, Elemental or muggle." The Headmistress stated.

"Well if you guys don't want your abilities known I suppose it doesn't matter. Plus it protects us as well." Susan stated and the others also agreed before they took their vows.

…

Harry yawned as he and his two best friends got onto their bus to go home. Thankfully they had nothing to do today yet Harry was tired because he had a match the night before that England had won at three in the morning after Harry was given permission to catch the snitch. Harry was tired so they swiftly got a seat in the back and wardered there section against sound. The reason for the was simple. They were still on the party buss and with the party buss the sound was loud and clear.

"So this summer is going to be busy." Harry remarked as he settled into his chair.

"I agree, balls, Quidditch, family." Hermione stated and Harry gave a nod.

"We have one more game to win before we can go to the finals. Did you hear that Bulgaria won their last match?" Ron said and Harry gave a nod.

"I did, it's going to be a good match." Harry remarked then gave a yawn. "Hope you don't mind but I need to recover from that match. I need to sleep."

With the agreement from his friends Harry rested his head against the back of his head and fell asleep. Beside him Ron and Hermione watched their leader closely. Harry was as they all knew, one of the most responsible people they knew. Not only that but Harry always stood strong and never complained about the most important things. He was strong and almost never showed weakness. Sometimes though he did need to relax and they were happy to see him do so today. Knowing Harry he would probably be asleep until they arrived at the Buss Station. Thankfully the other two didn't mind as they were able to relax as well.

When the buss arrived Harry woke up and the trio left the bus with a yawning Harry.

"Harry!" Came an exclamation and suddenly Harry was tackled by none other then Mia Potter.

"Mia what are you doing here?" Harry asked shocked.

"Came with mum, dad, Demeter and Rose to greet you. The Headmaster let them take us by fireplace so that we could be here." She answered causing Harry to blink as he looked to see his parents, Sirius and Remus all waiting with the Weasley's and Grangers. Harry was shocked yet worried. Did his parents thing he would be returning to live at Potter Manor, he hoped not because he didn't fell like it.

"Harry you're parents invited us over to their place for super tonight. They thought it would be a nice surprise do you want to do it?" Sirius asked and Harry smiled.

"It would be nice yes." He agreed causing his parents to smile even more brightly then his mother welcomed him with a hug that he returned.

Soon Ron and Hermione were whisked away by their families and the group all made there way to Potter Manor for diner. Of course Sirius sent all of Harry's things with the exception of Zeus that had jumped out of Harry's hoody.

Thankfully dinner that night was pretty fun and later Remus, Sirius and Harry returned home. When they did Harry crashed onto his bed and fell a sleep almost instantly. He was exhausted and he knew he would be able to sleep a good deal even the next morning.

**Author note: Alright people sorry for such a short chapter but I hope you liked it. Next chapter is the start of the summer and let's hope things turn out the way I have them planned. Considering I am in exams right now I will be having a hard time updating my stories well not Guardian year 2 because well it's finished just updating the chapters now. See yeah!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

August 5th came fast for everybody at the Burrow people were busy, Charlie and Bill had arrived, Percy was always in his bedroom the twins were experimenting and fooling around as usual and the two youngest were currently getting ready for a party they would attending. They were hopefully going to be gathering a few new allies for the war to come. Arthur Weasley was a worried man. This was the summer were things were going to start and he was worried for his wife. He had seen her die once and he didn't think he could stand seeing her die again. Not only that but Ginny and Ron had just informed him that they were both going to this formal event that was being hosted by one of their friends. He was glad in a sense that Harry would be there yet he worried for the teens. They were so mature yet they were still teenagers. Not only that that but he had to explain this all to his wife who had no clue and who was extremely protective of them. He had pulled it back until today because today was the day they were leaving and Ginny was in her room getting ready along with Ron.

Taking a deep breath he decided to do it now because if he didn't then he wouldn't be able to do it later. Going down the stairs he arrived in the kitchen to see his wife cooking something. Going up behind her he put a hand on her waist causing her to turn and look at him.

"Arthur whats wrong? Is it the Ministry again or the Twins?" She asked clearly worried.

"It's nothing like that Molly, I just have to tell you something. Ginny and Ron are both going to be leaving to spend time with their friends for two days." He said causing the woman to frown.

"Why didn't I know about this before hand?" She asked.

"Well it's formal." He answered causing her eyes to widen with worry.

"But Arthur we don't..."

"It's been taken care of dear. I can assure you everything will be fine." He said trying to stop her worrying.

"Well if you say so. I will go help Ginny." She said causing him to smile as the woman left. Thinking about it he decided to go up and help his son after all it wasn't everyday the Weasley's went to a fancy party like this.

Arriving in his room he found the boy putting on a pair of two tone leather boots. They weren't bad yet he didn't think people now a days wore things like that.

"What you doing dad?" Ron asked as he sat up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Thought I would help my son prepare, your mother is going to help Ginny." He answered causing Ron to grin.

"Really well you can tell me how I look." he said while standing and so Arthur looked.

His son was well dressed with a pair black dress pants that were clean and a dark red dress shirt. His now short hair was spiked perfectly. His son looked very good but it didn't seem very fancy and he voiced that opinion causing the boy to laugh.

"Don't worry dad I still go this to wear." Ron said while putting on a black frock coat that had silver buttons and a red lining

"Much better son, much better." He agreed causing Ron to smirk. "So what is this party about?"

"It's just a party, we are trying to gather allies, the ones we had before at the very least." Ron answered.

"And who else is going?"

"Well Ginny is going with Harry, I'm going with Hermione, then there's Draco and Luna. Neville didn't want to come and nor did Susan, said something about for the moment staying out of the spot light." Ron answered and Arthur gave a nod.

With Ginny. She was trying to get her dress on when there was a sudden knock at her door. Spinning around she held the dress closer to her and frowned.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me Ginny dear." Her mother answered causing Ginny to let a breath leave her lips.

"It's open mum." She said before turning back to her mirror and trying again.

She heard her door open but when she didn't hear it close she turned to see her mother looking at her in shock.

"What is it mum?" She asked.

"Ginny you look beautiful." She whispered causing Ginny to smile brightly.

"Thanks mum, mind helping?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course dear, I'm here for that reason." The plumped woman agreed before closing the door and hurrying over. She swiftly helped Ginny do up her dress and then Ginny sat down to do her make up and hair.

From Ginny's bed, Molly watched with a critical eye. She wondered where her daughter had learned to put on make up so beautifully or how she learned to do her hair. Her hair was in a set of light curls while her eyes had a sort of smokey look going. Yet her gown, her gown was beautiful and brought out her red hair perfectly. The dress was gold and silky, it had a shine to it yet still beautiful. The skirt was pleated and it had an empire waist filled with beading and sequins. The top of her dress was a low v-neck triangle top with thin spaghetti straps. The dressed pooled slightly on the ground and had a train to it. In her eyes her daughter looked older then what she was and she was amazed.

"Mum, could you pass me my shoes over there please?" Ginny asked and swiftly Molly gave a nod before looking for them.

She spotted a pair of golden heels but they couldn't possibly be what Ginny was asking for, they were stilettos and so very high.

"Um Ginny dear are these them?" She asked hesitantly.

Ginny looked back and gave her a smile causing her to gulp.

"Those them mum, thanks."

Swiftly she put them on and Molly worried as she stood but then her daughter started to walk in them as if they were normal heels and she gaped in shock. She had never seen her daughter were heels such as those before in her life.

"Well mum how do I look?" She asked.

"Stunning Ginny." She whispered causing Ginny to smile and kiss her cheek.

"Thanks mum for helping me out there." With that Ginny left the room leaving Molly in there to wounder how her own daughter had grown up so much.

In the kitchen Ron was waiting with his father, talking about random things. The twins had gone to Diagon Alley for some fun, well that's what they told their dad. Suddenly footsteps were heard and they both turned to see Ginny walking into the room with pair of dangling earrings in her hands. She was trying to get them on and at last succeeded. For a moment both just looked at the soon to be thirteen year old and grinned. Ginny looked so much like she had in the future it was striking. A few minutes after Ginny appeared Molly did as well and Arthur stood to hug her.

"Don't they look brilliant Molly?" He asked and Molly looked to her son where she was taken aback. She had never known that her son could dress up so strikingly.

"They do." She agreed causing the duo to grin.

"We best get going, I'm picking up Hermione before going to Harry's house. Ginny is..." but before Ron could stop the fireplace activated and out stepped Harry Potter.

The boy looked handsome. His black hair was loose going down just past his shoulders in silky strait strands. Some even fell over his eyes. His face had grown more mature and handsome. Harry wore a black dress shirt with black pants but a red velvet frock coat similar to Ron's but with gold buttons. He wore a pair of black dragon hid boots though.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I am here to escort this beautiful and stunning woman to a ball." Harry said as he gave a light bow that caused Arthur to smile and Molly to gap.

"It's good to see you again Harry, you look handsome I must say yet I wonder who was able to influence you with Dragon hid boots." Arthur remarked causing Harry to chuckle softly.

"That would be my uncle sir, Sirius has always been one for a pair of Dragon skin boots even in formal events." Harry answered before elegantly striding over to Ginny and taking her hand. Gently he brought it up to his lips and kissed it causing her to smile. "You look stunning tonight."

"And you handsome." She murmured back before kissing him.

"Well I'd best be going can't keep Hermione waiting to long." Ron remarked causing Harry to chuckle. With a bow Ron left and with parting words both Ginny and Harry left as well leaving Husband and Wife alone for the moment.

"Isn't it just me Arthur or have they all grown up so fast." Molly whispered while resting her head on his chest.

"I agree Molly, I very much agree." He whispered.

Arriving at Grimmauld place Harry and Ginny elegantly walked out of the fireplace side by side. Waiting for them was Demeter who was dressed in a set of black dress robs but with a red tie. Their parents had agreed to him going with Harry for a formal function and Harry was glad. This would allow his brother to get used to formal events and to test him at the same time.

"You know brother, I'm not to sure I'm ready for this." He whispered causing Ginny and Harry to chuckle.

"You have nothing to worry about mate, you'll see we'll be there for you and plus Bearson and the others are there. You'll see it's going to be good." Harry started trying to calm his brother down.

"Well okay, if you say so mate. So how are we getting there?" Harry asked causing Ginny and Harry to grin.

"The Grim Reaper way, don't worry Hermione and Ron will be meeting us there." Ginny said before they booth took a hold of Demeter and within seconds they disappeared.

Arriving at their destination the group looked around. The place they had arrived was peaceful and beautiful. They were in the country side were luscious green grass grew and large full trees watched over the creatures of the land. In the slight distance though was a large manor like building. It was mostly dark colors like black and grey but there was also a little bit of white here and there. Mostly the color came from around the building.

"Is that the place?" Demeter asked and Harry gave a nod.

"Yap, that's the place." Harry agreed and just then two more people arrived this time it was Draco and Luna.

Draco was wearing a black suit while Luna wore a beautiful dark purple bubble skirt strapless dress with a bow on the side. She also wore a pair of high heel silver sandals and her hair was in waives. seconds later Hermione and Ron both appeared and Hermione wore a burgundy form fitting dress that was halter style. her own hair was in waives and she wore a gold necklace around her neck and gold high heels on her feet.

"Well are we ready?" Draco asked causing the group to snort.

"Totally." Ginny answered and with that the group started to make their way towards the building.

When they arrived they were greeted and lead to the ball room. When they entered they found many people had already arrived and were dancing. Formal music played and men and woman danced elegantly over the stone floor. The room was large and beautiful. The floor was dark stone flooring while the walls were a light gray. The windows went from floor the ceiling with an arch at the top and were framed by thick velvet drapes in black that had a purple shine to them. There were large black crystal chandeliers danging from the large ceiling above and a set of stairs let down to the dance floor.

"Presenting! Lord Gryffindor Ravenclaw and his companion Ginevra Weasley!" Came an announcement and confident yet elegant strides Harry lead Ginny down the stairs making sure to be the perfect gentlemen.

"Presenting Draco Malfoy and his companion Luna Lovegood!" This time it was Draco's turn to be the perfect gentlemen as he walked Luna down to the ground.

"Presenting Ronald Weasley and his companion Hermione Granger!" The last couple to walk down the stairs smiled to the hall before Ron lead his love down the stairs finally it was only Demeter left and as he walked up to the stairs he took a deep breath.

"Presenting Demeter Potter!" With a nod to the man Demeter walked down, making sure to keep his head high, back strait and shoulders scare. When he arrived at the bottom he relaxed slightly and Harry gave him a grin.

Looking down at his girlfriend Harry gave her a gentle smile before motioning to the dance floor. She gave a nod and being the gentlemen he was he lead her over and they started to dance.

"Well looks like I'm getting prepared for fourth year." He whispered causing Ginny to laugh softly.

"Seems like it. You're going to make a lot of girls froth as the mouth if you come in dressed like that thought. Still I don't think they are going to want to fight my bat buggy hex." She stated causing Harry to smirk.

"Um nobody has my eyes on them but you my beautiful love. I have loved you for many years and I will continue to love you for many years to come. You are my partner not only in romance but in battle as well. I could never ever stop loving you." Harry murmured causing a flush to appear on Ginny's cheeks yet she gave him a bright smile.

"You know Harry sometimes I wounder where you learned how to talk, it wasn't your uncle, definitely not your father and especially not Sirius." Ginny remarked and Harry gave a chuckle.

"What can I say I'm a natural." He joked causing her to laugh softly.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Came a male voice and they both turned to see Bearson dancing with Ellenore.

"Whatever Bearson."

"I thought I would inform you that Annabeth has taken your poor innocent brother onto the dance floor. She said something about the boy being alone." Bearson stated and Harry turned to see just that. His brother was dancing with the over energetic Annabeth who seemed quite happy with herself even when Demeter looked tense.

"Well at least I know he's in safe arms. Annabeth won't let anything happen to him." She said and Ellenore gave a soft laugh.

"I must agree Harry. Are you two enjoying yourselves?" She asked.

"Very much Ellenore, it's good to see you again." Ginny said her voice filled with joy.

"It is good to see you again as well my dear, you showed join Harry and the others when they come over, more often." She remarked and Ginny gave a smile.

"I'll try." She agreed.

For another hour the two cobble danced at last they took a break and an hour after that the real fun began. Considering that the only people there,were the leaders of clans, that meant they had less people to give memories to but they also had to deal with more powerful people if they had to obliviate some. The people gathered and then sat down around a round table that appeared. The table was large and fit everybody comfortably. Harry sat beside Bearson and had his people on his right while Bearson had his circle on his left. Harry gave a nod to Bearson and the man gave a nod before rising.

"People of the clans!" He declared. "I have asked for this gathering because of something to come. I know that most of you do not believe in Divination but this is not Divination but something else. This is what would have happened if not for certain people changing the past. I would like you all to meet a very good friend and ally, yes ally, of mine. The Lord of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw families Harry James Potter."

With that Harry stood and the people looked at him curiously.

"People of the clans, I am honored to meet you all and to see you all here tonight. You must be wondering why a fourteen year old would be speaking to you, people of great influence and power. The simple reason is I am not in a sense thirteen. I am thirty one and I was sent back to my younger body because of a battle that happened four years from now in the no-longer future. To explain I ask that you all be patient as the Elemental of Time will return to you your memories of those years." He declared and with that white glows surround the heads of those who did not know of their past.

The hall fell silent as Harry waited but the moment the white glows disappeared chaos broke out as people stood in rage. Bearson tried to gain control but at last it was Harry who sent an explosion charm in the air causing everybody to turn to him.

"Thank you now I know that many of you want answers and I know that some of you are still confused like those who decided to remain neutral in the war against Voldemort but I do know that the Elemental of Time aided us in giving you some of the memories such as the final battle." Harry said and the group gave nods. "Now then most of you now know that I am the leader of the Grim Reapers and that these are some of my Grim Reapers. We are willing to answer any questions you might have for us but we ask that you ask one at the time so that we may answer as best we can and so that everybody can hear the answer."

With that Harry sat down and a young looking woman stood. This woman was beautiful with pale skin, sharp gray eyes, plump red lips and stunning black hair stood. Harry recognized her almost instantly as one of the clan leader of the Blitz clan who had remained neutral in the war against Voldemort yet who had a strong ability in Healing. She was Lady Antia.

"Harry Potter, the last time I saw you you were indeed older then you are today. I ask why would you wish for us to join even though the first time we stayed neutral in the war against Voldemort?" She asked her voice clear yet neutral.

"I understand my lady and I will state that the reason for why I wish for you and your clan to join us because you are well known for your Healing abilities. One problem in the past was that we did not have enough Healers healing the injured. The Hospitals and Hogwarts infirmary became filled almost instantly with wounded and the Healers were not prepared for such a brutal assault," Harry answered then gave a smile. "but you know that I will not force you to join us my lady."

"Yes I do know you Harry Potter and you have always held respect in my mind. You still have it for doing so much for your world and ours. You have protected my people and even my clan. Yes I do know about the time you saved two of our children from the claws of Voldemort days before the final battle even though we were not your allies." She said causing Harry to smile.

"Every life has the right to live and I am all to happy to aid you in protecting your young-lings. You were not enemies of the light but wished to remain neutral." Harry stated.

"Yes you are correct, we do wish to remain neutral." She said and Harry felt a slight disappointment fill his heart. He had really wished for this clan to join. "but we will not. You showed bravery and loyalty the night you saved my young-lings. When you did so I wished to join the fight but I could not for we were attacked the day before the final battle. I will know join you now and aid you in stopping the monster from taking more lives."

With that Lady Antia sat down and another stood this time it was one of their old allies. Lord Neptune of the Mercury Werewolf clan.

"Harry Potter, you have my alliance as you had it before but I do have one question. Why do your people say that your brother is the boy who lived when you are in-fact that boy who lived?" That of course caused Demeter to wince as the man gave him a glare yet Harry chuckle.

"You will not be the only one to ask that my friend but the answer is simple. I have hid my scar so that I am able to walk around as though I was a normal boy. My brother knows that he is not the boy who lived and is happy about the fact. The truth will be revealed when Voldemort comes out as he is the one who knows that I am the real boy who lived. He aimed for me that night on Halloween." Harry answered and the man gave a nod before sitting down.

As more and more question came there way so did more and more allies. At the end of the night they had made more allies then the last time and hadn't the need to obliviate a single person as everybody gathered was now allies. They decided on a course of action and schedules before departing from the manor. The leaders all agreed to not reveal the truth of the alliance completely though.

Arriving at the Burrow after they dropped Demeter off at Potter Manor. Harry started to walk towards the door with his arm around Ginny's waist.

"It went well better then the last time." He whispered to her and she gave a nod of agreement.

"You were impressive up there speaking. I remember when we were sixteen and you did that. You were a force to be dealt with and people respected you because you knew how to speak and hold yourself. Personally I think your parents will be shocked when they realize how different you are then what they think." Ginny said and Harry gave a chuckle.

"I agree." He whispered before bending down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "Cheer for me won't you?"

"Of course, dad got the tickets." he agreed and Harry gave a smile before opening the door and leading Ginny inside.

Waiting for them was most of the family, Percy was the only one not there considering he was up probably writing that stupid cauldron report. Of course they were both greeted by Mrs. Weasley who hugged them both but then Mr. Weasley greeted Harry with a handshake but he was fallowed by Bill then Charlie. Harry went to speak with the twins softly. They were glad to hear that the things had turned out well and after that Harry was on his way home.

Arriving at Grimmauld place Harry sat down on the sofa and let a sigh leave his lips.

"How did it go?" Came a soft voice and Harry looked up to see Remus looking at him. Harry knew the man could smell the different scents on him, vampire, werewolf mostly.

"Very well." He answered simply and Remus gave a nod.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

August 22 arrived and with that came a lot of action. Currently Harry Potter sat in the changing room of the English National Quidditch Team thinking about things. He was decked out in his Quidditch robes and his black hair, that had grown because of a straw hair lengthening curse Sirius had cased during one of their duels was tied in a loose ponytail thanks to a black leather ribbon. His hair now went to his waist. Thankfully it was manageable. He remembered the last time he had been in this stadium it had been a match between Bulgaria and Ireland. In his old life, Ireland had flattened Peru in the semi-finals while the Bulgarians had won their last twelve matches in the Eastern European Championship. They both had rock solid defence but Ireland had managed to score as many points as almost every team in the World Cup. Not only that but the British teams didn't fare well. They had fallen hard with England being beaten 390 to 10 by Transylvania, Scotland loosing to Luxembourg and Wales loosing to Uganda. Now things were different. England had one their matches yet Bulgaria had also one and that was the team they would be facing. He was going to be going against Viktor Krum, the second youngest Seeker to play in the National Quidditch League as he was the first. Still he and the team were determined to win this Cup for their fallen friend and tonight would be the night it would happen. England, the oldest team in the league would be taking part in the Quidditch World Cup and they would win it this time.

"Hey mate, how you doing?" Audrey asked as she sat down on his right.

"As good as could be." Harry answered causing her to smile.

"Good we have the entire team dressed up for tonight I hope you're ready because we are all bloody nervous about tonight. The Cap is actually sitting and hasn't spoken a word since he arrived." She said causing Harry to chuckle.

"Who wouldn't be nervous, this things been built to hold over a hundred thousand people and it's the Quidditch World cup. Not only that but we're going up against the best Seeker in the Quidditch league, Victor Krum." Harry said yet Audrey shot him a smirk.

"Actually Harry, it was released a few days ago, Krum isn't the best Seeker anymore. You won three more matches then him and when we win tonight, you'll be the youngest to ever win a Quidditch World Cup." Audrey said causing Harry to blink in shock.

"Wow, I – I didn't know that." He murmured and Audrey slapped his back.

"Don't worry mate, you're an amazing Seeker and I know you're going to make us proud. Here's to tonight and if we win or loose may it be a good one." Audrey said and Harry agreed.

Soon he was joined by Ron and Hermione who would be on back up and were dressed in their own Quidditch robes. They spoke together for a few minutes until the main team was called up and Harry stepped forward to take his place. With a gulp it finally set in. He, Harry Potter, would be going up against Bulgaria in the Quidditch World Cup.

...

Out in the stadium Sirius, Remus and Tonks stood in their own booth. They were all nervous yet exited at the same time. They were going to watch Harry fly in the Quidditch World cup. They knew that the Potters and Weasley's were all in the same booth also watching the game but also knew that they were fare enough from them that they wouldn't notice that Harry wasn't with them. James had wanted Harry to go with them but Sirius had broke in saying that Sirius had gotten it for Harry as an early birthday present. James had conceded slightly bitter at the fact but Sirius had to jump in since the Potters couldn't learn of Harry's statue as Edward Grim. Now the match was about to start in a matter of minutes and they were all fidgeting with worry. The entire stadium was alight with flashes of camera's and the lights bellow that would be eliminating the entire stadium. It was something fantastic and Sirius was exited to see this one. Suddenly with unmatchable speed the Bulgarian team erupted with red smock fallowing behind them. With a full team barrel roll they made a full tornado of red smock before a large smock dragon manifested with a roar it sent fireworks from it's mouth. Chanting of Krum's name could be heard but just then Puddlemere burst through the dragon which caused it to pursed into blue fireworks. Then a with a mighty burst of silver a large Hippogriff galloped around the stadium. It looks as though it was a huge Patronus as it was so bright and silver like in colour yet it's eyes were a bright blue. Suddenly it spread its wings and burst into loud and amazing fireworks. In the stands Fred and George gave each other high fives and their father gave them smiles. He knew that the twins had formed those fireworks for Puddlemere even though he didn't know why. They had done a brilliant job and he was proud of them.

Finally everything in the stands fell silent and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge stepped forward.

"Welcome one and all to the 1994 Quidditch World Cup this year we are celebrating the 422nd World Cup and the oldest team in the league is making it's presence known. Puddlemere United who has lost a member to Quidditch has pushed through and have won every single match since that dreadful incident. As Minister of Magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you and to say, let the games begin!" He shouted his voice magnified with magic, and with that the snitch was released and the match began. Harry zoomed off on his Firebolt, his nerves leaving his body as he was in the air. The noise of the stadium also left him and he lost track of the match.

In the stadium people watches as the match took off. Five hours into the game the teams were able to change some of their players and Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron both took their places on the pitch. He also noticed that they were leading a hundred points to none. Still he could not spot the snitch and could tell that Krum hadn't either. Sirius watched his son fly about the stadium, concentration evident on his face. Yet he could also see determination.

"Bloody hell Harry looks great up there." Tonks shouted and Remus gave a nod of agreement.

"That's my cub and I'm so proud. Those robes definitely suit him and when his parents find out I just know they'll be just as proud as we are." Remus remarked and Sirius gave a chuckle.

"Not if Lily kills him first." He joked but then Tonks gasped and pointed to Harry who was going into a steep dive.

"Looks like Harry spotted the snitch!" She cried out and she wasn't the only one to notice. The stadium all did and everybody was shouting and cheering.

Harry looked around the stadium, concentrating on nothing but finding the snitch. Suddenly a flash of gold caught his attention and he spun around and flew after it. He could tell that Krum was behind him and kicked his broom into gear while making sure to lay low against his broom. Suddenly the snitch went into a dive and he fallowed. He could tell he was going into a strait dive and that his speed was picking up because of it. Behind him was Krum and he was catching up. Harry didn't know why but he knew he would catch the snitch and that he would do it no matter what, even if it meant crashing into the ground. He would not pull back. He was a Seeker and a Gryffindor, he feared nothing and would stop at nothing to win this game. Finally he was close enough to extend his arm but he was also only meters from the ground. His broom approached the snitch and he could see Krum trying to catch up to him but bending even lower to his broom he pushed his broom past its limits. He was two meters from the ground and Krum finally pulled up yet he moved on. He felt his fingers brush the cold gold of the snitch and with a victorious cry he encased it in his hands. With great force he pulled out of the dive, his feet brushing against the grass of the field and he shot up high into the air before pumping his fist into the sky showing the snitch to the entire stadium that burst into cheers.

"Puddlemere United Edward Grim has caught the snitch! Puddlemere wins the World Cup! Puddlemere wins the World Cup!" Came a shout and the cheers doubled while Harry was instantly tackled by the main and second team who was cheering and chanting his name. They all did a victory lap while sending blue and silver fireworks up into the sky then they did a second one this time with the cup. Finally they landed and Harry was lifted up into the air causing him to laugh and wave the snitch around.

It would be a day he would never forget and something he would always cherish. He looked up at the sky and thought about his old friend. They had done it, they had won the cup for their fallen team mate.

Walking into the changing rooms. The group was still cheering and singing their victory song. Finally Harry's feat touch the ground and he laughed as he was hugged by Hermione and Ron.

"Alright people, let's take showers and change. I'm sure there are plenty of reporters waiting for us out there and we best be ready to face them. Not only that but we have some major partying to do in our tent!" Andrew announced and with cheers of agreement the group went to shower.

Walking into his own shower Harry was still holding his snitch in his hand. He wouldn't let it go. After washing he got out and dried his hair smooth. From there he wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled his hair into a ponytail like it had been for the match. Going to his locker he pulled his bag out and changed. Now he wore a pair of black leather pants that had a cooling charm built into them. With that he put a navy blue dress shirt on fallowed with a silver chain and his black dragon hid boots. Finished he looked at his snitch and gave a laugh. It was unbelievable how he felt and he knew the rest of the team was also feeling it. The first one to leave the showers after him was Ron and he was swiftly dressed in a pair of black leather pants with cooling charms, just like his, but a dark wine red dress shirt that was slightly opened like his. He wore a gold chain around his neck and he spiked his hair before putting on black dragon hid boots.

"Isn't this brilliant mate?" Ron asked and Harry gave him a bright smile.

"Brilliant." he agreed.

"And it's going to be even better when we fight off a few Death Munchers. You brought your cloak right?" He asked and Harry gave a nod.

"Yeah, plain black cloak. Everybody has one." He answered while making sure nobody over heard them.

The next one after Ron to step out was Hermione and she was already dressed she was wearing a bubble hem sapphire blue heart shaped dress with thicker straps on her shoulders. To go with that she wore a pair of high heel knee high black boots and her hair was pulled into a messy design. She instantly hugged both of them laughter leaving her lips.

"We did it." She squealed.

"Yes we did."

Soon the others joined and as a team they left the rooms with their things only to be met by flashes of cameras and shouts of questions. They tried to answer as many as they could and even sighed a few things autographed. Finally they were able to make it to their tent but they could hear the partying going on in the camp sight. With cheers the party began and thankfully they were not the only ones. They were joined by family members and thankfully Ginny was able to come in to party as well. Music was blaring as they danced and sang along.

Harry laughed as he watched his team mates dance around. He was so happy about tonight that not even the up coming Death Eater attack would wound his night. Thinking about the attack though had him looking at the time. He knew when the Death Eaters had attacked and it was going to happen in five minutes. Motioning to his friends he was able to walk out of the tent, almost unnotissed and swiftly downed the black cloak he had brought with him. Not far from him was Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Leaving the tent they went to where they knew the Death Eaters would be and five minutes later they were welcomed by the sight. Screams started to erupt as people tried to run away yet the four Grim Reapers jumped to the Muggles aid and were soon joined by other members of the group. Hermione and Susan were able to get the muggles away while the others engaged in battle. Harry snarled as he sent stinging hexes and stunners towards the Death Eaters. Even though he wanted to kill them he didn't want his night tainted with blood and death. Sadly after ten minutes almost all the Death Eaters escaped but two were captured, one by Harry himself and the other by Ginny. When Aurors finally arrived they all melted into the darkness leaving them to deal with the damage. Appearing a ways away they sent their cloaks home and gave sighs of relief.

"One battle down." Ron muttered.

"I say my father as one of them." Draco muttered causing everybody to turn to the blond who had a blank look to his face.

"Draco." Harry muttered a worried look on his face yet Draco shook his head.

"I thought I could change them. I thought wrong. Congratulations you three on winning the World Cup. You guys did brilliantly." He said causing the trio to smile.

"Thanks Draco."

"We should get going, we can't have our guardians worrying to much about us." Neville remarked and the group agreed before leaving to locate their parents. Harry, Ron and Hermione dropped their glamours so that nobody would know them as Puddlemere players and thankfully Harry was able to find Sirius in no time.

"Bloody hell you three, tell me when you guys are going to jump into battle like that." Sirius exclaimed while giving Harry a hug.

"Sorry Sirius, didn't think we had to tell, thought you knew we would be doing that." Harry remarked causing Sirius to scowl along with Remus who had just joined them.

"Tonks is helping the on duty Aurors. The Muggles were in pretty bad shape. Arthur is worried about you. He's looking." Remus said while aiming his last few words to Ron, Ginny, Fred and George.

"Thanks Remus, we'll go off to look for him." Ron commented and with a kiss to Harry and Hermione from their respective lovers the four Weasley's ran off.

"James and Lily were searching for you as well. They had a tent far enough from the battle that it wasn't damaged and they were safe. They told us that if we found you to bring you there. They want to make sure your safe with their own eyes." Sirius stated and Harry gave a nod before fallowing Sirius and Remus. They spoke as they walked, talking about the game and how supper his dive had been. When they entered the Potter tent Harry was instantly tackled by his two sisters who were both crying.

"Hey why the tears?" He asked while wrapping his arms around Mia and Rose.

"You were missing and we were so worried!" Rose cried out.

"Mum is having a fit worrying and we were as well. Merlin we couldn't find you and when we say Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus without you mum thought the worse and it started our panic as well." Mia cried causing Harry to shake his head.

"There's no reason to panic you two, I'm safe and I'm here." Harry said and both girls back away while wiping their tears away.

"I'm glad." Mia whispered causing Harry to grin but then he was tackled by his mother who was sobbing quite loudly. She was patting his hair and he could feel his shoulder getting wet.

Gently he wrapped his arms around his mothers waist and manoeuvred them so that they could sit on the sofa and that they were not uncomfortable. Harry rubbed at his mothers back listening as she babbled about how worried and scared she had been with him out and about when the Death Eaters attack. After a few minutes his father entered the tent and when he saw him ran over to sit behind him and helped him comfort his mother. Finally when Lily's tears stopped and she released Harry, James started to speak.

"I think it's best if everybody comes to Potter Manor for the night. I know Lily and I would feel better with everybody in one place and that we know where everybody is." he said and Sirius, Remus and Harry agreed.

"Can Tonks come with us James?" Remus asked and James gave his friend a smile.

"Of course old friend." James agreed and Remus swiftly sent a Patronus to inform Tonks who sent a reply back.

"Our tent has already been packed up, why don't we help you pack up yours and we can head there now." Sirius suggested and James gave a grateful smile before they all got to work, well everybody with magic did the children just stood back. They were soon joined by Tonks who was introduced to the Potters by Remus.

When everything was finally packed up they all left for Potter Manor were everybody was lead to their rooms to change and then gathered in the sitting room for hot chocolate on Lily's insistence. When they all sat down, Harry smiled down at Mia who cuddled to him. They both had blankets on them and hot chocolate mugs in their hands. Harry was dressed in a pair of black oversized pyjama pants that had his mother slightly shocked as she always remembered him wearing pyjama pants and top. The conversation was light as they all spoke but after several cups of hot chocolate they all left for bed, James carrying his wife while Remus carried Tonks who had fallen asleep. Harry was asleep on his feet considering he had played the best game of his life and so Sirius helped him to his own room. When they walked in he lead Harry to his room and tucked him in before sitting beside him.

"You know kiddo, I'm so very proud of you and I just know that James and Lily will be as well once you tell them everything. Who wouldn't be proud of a son like you. You're strong, your kind and loyal. You are a nice person Harry and I just know you'll do good for this world of ours. We have a second chance at life and I'm glad you haven't wasted that by fearing the future. One day soon we will be entering battle again but I'm positive that it will be with more allies." Sirius whispered yet Harry was fast asleep, soft snores leaving his lips. Chuckling softly Sirius kissed his son's forehead before leaving for his own room.

...

It was late at night when they father and son returned home. Instantly they were welcomed by Narcissia who seemed quite worried for her son. Still he didn't speak, he didn't want to speak because he knew that if he would he would scream and shout at the people that were his mother and father. Even though he had a calm look on his face that betrayed nothing of his emotions. Inside he was furious. He had truly thought he could try and change his father and mother but tonight had just proved to him that that would not be possible. His parents were Death Eaters and it was something they would never change. He was sad about it but inside he had known all along that it would happen. He resigned himself to fighting his father in the war to come and knew that things were not going to be pretty. After drinking the hot cocoa his mother had gotten him he excused himself. Going to his room Draco settled onto his bed and looked out his window. He let a sigh leave his lips and closed his eyes.

"Merlin how I wish things could have been different." he muttered to himself yet a pop was heard and he turned to see Dobby standing there with a letter in his hands.

"Master Harry has writing letter." He said before handing it over. Draco accepted and started to read.

_Draco, _

_ I know you hate pity, just like me but I wanted to ask how you were doing. I know you had hopes of trying to bring your parents to the light side and I'm sad to see those hopes being smashed into pieces. If I could I would change those facts for you mate, you're a great friend and one I hate seeing down like you are right now. Send a letter with whatever you need mate. I'm here for you and I know the rest of the Grim Reapers are as well. I'm staying at Potter Manor for the night I've told Dobby to return to you in the morning because I think it's best. Hope you're pulling through old friend._

_Harry. _

Smiling softly Draco let a chuckle leave his lips.

"That guy sure worries to much." He laughed before starting on a reply. Since Dobby had indeed left he had all night to write it. "Still I'm grateful, very grateful for what I have and I would never change that for the world. They were like a family to him and he knew that Luna would be some day. Putting his letter in his desk he went and took a long shower to cool himself off and to make his muscles relax more. Finally done he climbed into bed and closed his eyes. He truly hoped things would get better soon.

At Bones Manor things were much different then at Malfoy Manor.

Susan sighed as her aunt sat her down on the sofa and hugged her. The woman had been worried the moment she found her and Susan knew why. She knew that she had been one of the people to fight the Death Eaters and even though she knew that her niece was a Grim Reaper she still knew her niece as fourteen years old. Her aunt hadn't let her out of her site since they had found each other and Susan was getting tired and cranky. All she wanted was to go to bed and sleep.

"Please aunty, I'm tired." She whined, acting like the fourteen year old she actually was.

"Well I'll walk you to your room then." Amelia agreed causing Susan to sigh yet she did not argue, all she wanted to do was sleep in her own bed and if it meant being lead there by her over protective aunt then so be it.

In Long bottom mansion, Neville was being smothered by his mother who had worried about her son when he had escaped their sight. Both parents had worried terribly and had been ecstatic to find their son in one piece and unharmed. They had run into the Potters and Madam Bones who had also lost track of their own children. They wondered if they had found them but decided to worry about their own son instead.

At the Burrow. Molly was fretting over her children, making sure that they were all okay before sending them off to bed for some rest. In his room Ron sighed as his body hit his bed. He was exhausted, not from the battle he had fought but from the Quidditch Match he had played. He had been happy to play during the match and he was so very happy for his best mate. Harry had done a great job beating Krum to the snitch and it had been a joyous match. He just knew when his family found out about this they would be happy as well, his mother would probably kill him but Harry was in the same position as he was. Thankfully slumber wasn't to far behind him and in moments he was asleep along with the rest of the family.

**All the information given above can be found on harrypotter. Wikia. Com / wiki / Quidditch _ World _ Cup, don't put the spassers and have a nice day. **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Harry sighed as he adjusted the uniform. For the first time in years, Nature Academy had a uniform that all students going to Hogwarts had to wear for the first day there. The good thing about the uniform was it wasn't haft bad actually and represented their elements. The girls main uniform was a short pleated mini skirt that was in plaid with the colour of their elemental while the top was either a long sleeved or short sleeved low v-neck thick trim shirt that was in a lighter version of their elemental colour. From there everything was their choice as for the guys it was pretty simple, black dress pants with a button up dress shirt of their elemental colour. Looking at his two friends he examined their own uniforms. Hermione had decided to go with a bit of rebellion with her outfit. Her colours were blue because of water being her main element. The skirt was dark blue, ice blue, baby blue and silver while her top was a soft baby blue and it was a long sleeved. The top showed off her rounded chest and some of her cleavage. Apart from that though she was wearing a pair of large diamond black fishnet stockings and a pair of black high heel belted knee high boots that had a round toe and a slight platform. Her brown hair was in soft waives and went to the low of her back. Around her neck was a silver chain with a blue sapphire tear drop dangling just above her breast. Then there was Ron, since his main elemental was fire, he was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a dark wine red dress shirt. His was unbuttoned slightly and untucked in the tradition teenage fashion. Apart from that he wore black dragon hid boots and his gold chain with the black school tie undone and dangling from his shoulders. He also spiked his hair so that it was out of his face. Turning his attention from his friends he looked at himself and let a smirk form on his lips. His long black hair, that had earned him quite a few looks at school the day before, was pulled into a low ponytail that was flung over his shoulder. This time the black leather band was replaced with a light grey one. His own uniform consisted of a pair of black dress pants. Since he had two main elemental he had been given permission to wear a mix of the two colours and so he chose to wore a silk smokey grey dress shirt that he didn't tuck and that had a few buttons undone. To go with he uniform he wore a his black dragon hid boots on, these were his newest pair. He also wore his white gold chain around his neck and his own black tie was loosely tied, very loosely. With a final nod he turned to his friends who were looking at him.

"You know Harry, not many guys can pull that hair length off." Ron remarked and Harry gave a chuckle.

"When mum finally noticed she went berserk on dad. She shouted about how he shouldn't perform magic on me when all I can do is fight back with my elemental powers." Harry chuckled.

"Does she know you'll be entering the tournament this year?" Hermione asked as she brushed some invisible dust from her skirt.

"Are you nuts, she would murder me." Harry answered earning a laugh from his friends.

"Dud when all this is announced to them they really are going to kill you then revive you and kill you again." Ron said and Harry had to agree with his best mate. Before he could answer his friend though there was a knock at their door and then it opened to reveal the Headmistress.

"Are you three ready to leave?" She asked while looking around the room.

Where it used to be filled with all sorts of intricate things and nicknacks it was now bare of all things that represented them especially their chess set.

"Ready Headmistress." They answered together earning them a smile.

Leaving the room, Harry making sure to have Zeus with him, they followed the Headmistress until they arrived outside. What they found caused them to blink in shock. All summer they had been wondering how they would be arriving but what they found was perfect.

"I do know about the so called Rave buss you know, I hadn't known you three had been assigned to it at first but it made sense. Everybody on." She announced and with that everybody walked on with the three Professors and the Headmasters. Swiftly Harry, Hermione and Ron took their normal seats and relaxed.

In no time the buss left the Academy and five minutes later everything came into action. The chairs changed to be much more comfortable, the floor changed into a dance floor and the lights started to flash. Swiftly Harry jumped into action and got some music going as DJ. The last time he had been on the buss which was yesterday he had gotten a tutorial on turn tables and although he wasn't the best, he could still do a few moves.

"Let's party!" Ron shouted and with that all students started to dance leaving Professor Nightwind, Professor White and Professor Snoof all gaped in shock while the Headmaster watched on with amusement.

"Who on earth did this to the bus?" Professor Nightwind asked the Headmistress.

"My suspicions would be our current Time Elemental and her old friends." The Headmistress answered causing Professor Snoof to blink.

"Storm was always quite talented with charms." She remarked.

"And Carmen was very into muggle dance clubs and parties." Professor White remarked.

...

At Hogwarts, Remus chuckled as he took his place with his fellow Professors in the Great Hall. He was still the Defence Professor for that year but there was also a new member of staff. Moody was going to be at Hogwarts as a sort of guard. This time it was the real Moody as he had been ready the night Barty Crouch Junior was about to attack him. He had two other Order members with him, Tonks and Kingsleys that night and they were able to capture and interrogate the Death Eater with the truth serum then send him to Madam Bones. Crouch Junior had been given the Dementors kiss after a closed trial that was leaked to the public in anyway possible. His father had also been put on trial and sent to Azkaban for using an unforgivable and breaking out a prisoner. His wife had been unburied and buried properly in a cemetery. Shockingly enough the Potters were also there along with Sirius.

At last the Headmaster stood and approached the centre.

"Welcome, welcome students of Hogwarts. Tonight we shall be greeting three proud schools into our own for what will be a tournament off the ages. Now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Headmistress Maxime!" He announced and as soon as the doors opened they all turned to see young and beautiful girls walking in.

There were not many but they were all dressed in a periwinkle blue silk dress. The dress was knee length and had an empire waist with princess seams down the a-line skirt. The dress had a peter pan caller which came to a long point in the front. They were all wearing hats to go with it. The Headmistress thought was so very noticeable, how couldn't anybody. She was as tall or even taller then Hagrid. The girls skipped along with a younger girl doing a few gymnastic moves. While another twirled around. Remus recognized both as the Delacour sisters. Finally they sat down at Gryffindor table.

"Now our friends from the North, please greet the proud son's of Durmstrang and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff." he announced and in walked the students of Durmstrang.

Their own uniforms were much simpler than Beauxbatons. They wore brown pants, and coats with thick red clocks that were trimmed with fur. They did a spectacular show of staffs and jumps and fire spells but in the end the Headmaster walked in with Viktor Krum leading the way. They swiftly took seats at Slytherin table.

"Now the last school the join us a surprise, please welcome Nature Academy of Elemental Magic and their Headmistress, Headmistress Calipto!" The Headmaster declared and with that the students all walked in. For a moment Remus was shocked. He had no idea that Harry's school would be attending but then he say them! How dare they not tell them about this! Walking at the front were Hermione, Harry and Ron all standing beside one another. He was shocked by Hermione's stockings but he had to admit she pulled them off shockingly well. Still it was a shock to see the trio there when it was clear they were fourteen years old.

This group didn't do anything special with the exception of dragons of all sorts of element walking by there side with a white and a black one leading the way. Swiftly they all sat at Gryffindor and the Headmistress and her Professors took their seat at the staff table.

...

At Gryffindor Harry chuckled softly. It was amusing to see the shell shocked Sirius, Remus, and Potters all looking at him as he walked in with the other students. When diner was served they all settled in for a good time of talking and eating.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron we didn't know you would be coming back to Hogwarts. Would you be tying out for the tournament?" Dean Thomas asked as he wasn't seated to far from them.

"He can't he's fourteen!" Came a shout that caused the trio to smile.

"That's the thing our school is allowed to send younger students in. We had to go through a tournament to get here, only the top ten were able to make it." Harry explained.

"What but you guys are our age?" Lavander exclaimed.

"Yes but we have also been attending school longer then you. We started at age nine." Ron answered while taking a bight of his stack.

"We have learned different things and are quite capable. We've participated in different tournaments of various states even though nothing was as good as this is probably going to be. Still it doesn't me we will try out for the tournament." Hermione remarked.

"Why wouldn't you I mean this tournament is like super cool and you get lots of money for it!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Yes but money isn't really everything." Ron answered, he had learned that in the past. Money couldn't buy what was most important to you such as family, friends, loved ones even your own life.

"Well if you say so mate." Seamus remarked before turning to his food.

Conversation soon turned to different things such as rumours of a Yule Ball taking place at Hogwarts that year because of the tournament. Then there was talk about the famous Viktor Krum, the beautiful girls of Beauxbaton, then they spoke about the World cup and how Edward Grim had done such a cool move. That had Harry smiling secretly to himself even though Hermione and Ron both saw it.

After dinner they were all lead to their dorms.

Arriving in the buss they were all shocked to see that it had been magically expanded and door s placed in various places. Behind them the Headmistress walked in followed by her professors.

"As you see the buss has been changed to accommodate us all. Since we only have one full team that will be sharing a room things have been decided that girls will be sharing one room and boys another. The rooms are large enough and you all have good beds. I'm sure most of you can use your magic to change a few things and to organize your rooms as you like. Mister Potter, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley you three will be taking that room." The Headmistress stated and with nods the trio walked to their door and when they walked inside they shut the doors behind them and looked around.

The room was indeed a pretty good size even though it wasn't the size they were used to it would be good enough for them. They had after all lived in smaller and much worse conditions. Walking over to their beds they started to unpack and then set up there things. When that was done they started to change the room to their liking. When it finished they were happy to see that it looked quite similar to the bedroom they had at the Academy. Done they all changed and crashed onto their beds. They were about to start a conversation when there was a knock at the door and Professor White popped her head in.

"You three, the Headmistress once everybody gathered in the common room to talk." She stated and the trio looked down at themselves before chuckling.

"Sure we're just going to get covered up a little more." Harry said and Professor White gave a nod before getting up.

Hermione swiftly grabbed a night jacket that was a thin soft material while the boy's put on some large t-shirts. With a yawn Harry grabbed a brush and a tie before fallowing his friends out of the room. What they found shocked them slightly. Everybody was gathered in the common room, sitting on sofas or chairs around a round firepit. They found a couch to themselves and swiftly took sits.

"Hey Harry, whats with the brush and the tie?" Edwardo asked causing Harry to chuckle.

"I braid it at night so that I don't get knots in the morning. In the morning all I have to do is brush it out and I'm lucky because for some strange reason, even after getting braided, my hair remains silky strait." Harry answered while starting by brushing his hair.

"Why don't you just cut it?" Susan asked and Harry gave a shrug.

"I like it the way it is, it's different and I'm sort of attached to it." He answered causing the girls to giggle.

"You have longer hair then most girls you know that right?" Milisent asked and Harry gave a soft chuckle.

"I know, I've also received jealous looks from some people." He answered and that caused some girls to give nods, most girls had the dream of long luscious hair like what Harry had.

"Harry did you notice you have similar hair to Edward Grim the Seeker for Puddlemere United?" Jasper asked and Harry gave him a smirk.

"Yes, that guy just had to go and steal my hair style." He remarked earning laughter from the people.

"So has everybody settled in?" The Headmistress asked.

"Yes Headmistress, the rooms are perfect and we had enough room for everything." Juniper remarked her eyes bright.

"I'm glad, we didn't know if there would be enough room and sometimes we worry especially with wind Elemental. They normally feel claustrophobic in tight places." She answered while looking to Harry who gave her a smile.

"Nope, this wind elemental feels all good." He answered and the Professors gave nods of content. All they really wanted was for their students to feel comfortable and if they weren't to make sure they were.

"What do you all think of Hogwarts up to date?" Professor Snoof asked.

"Very polite, well some of them. I heard that some Slytherins can be very mean but that they improved because of last year." Haru informed everybody and Hermione gave a nod.

"Yes Harry told us that the Headmaster had to bind all the students to another student so that they could realize that the other houses weren't evil and just because you were part of a different house or different that you could still be a good person." She explained.

"That's what helped in uniting the school more then what it used to be. I remember when we went, it was almost war between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Slytherin was known as Dark while Gryffindor was known as leaders of light." Ron stated then motioned to Harry that he was missing a strand of hair. Harry cursed which earned him a smack behind the head by Professor White.

After another five minutes he finally finished his braid and tossed it over his shoulder before banishing his brush to his bedroom.

"Still Hogwarts is filled with amazing people, all unique in their own way. We shouldn't categorize people just because of the house they are in. I personally know that a person could be suited for another house but also the complete opposite." He stated earning some stairs.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron why don't you explain a bit more about Hogwarts. You, Harry, were raised by the Potters and told stories about the castle and you all attended Hogwarts." the Headmistress stated and Harry gave a chuckle.

"Yes stories, well I can start with the basics." He stated. "Hogwarts students are divided into four houses, Gryffindor, which was the house we sat at and the house Hermione, Ron and I were sorted it, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each house named after a founder and have different characteristics not to mention a house ghost and Head of House. Now Gryffindor house, formed by Godric Gryffindor, is well known for bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. The colours of the house are scarlet and gold and it's symbol is a lion. The ghost of Gryffindor is Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-porpington, also known as Nearly Headless Nick while its Head of House is Minerva McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress. Slytherin, founded by Salazar Slytherin, is well known for ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness and pure blood heritage. The house is symbolized by a serpent and the colours are green and silver. It's ghost is the Bloody Baron, you can find him covered in blood and the Head of Slytherin is Severus Snape. Hufflepuff house was founded by Helga Hufflepuff and is well known for loyalty, fair play, honesty, and tolerance. Their symbol is a badger and the colours are yellow and black. It's ghost is the Fat Friar and it's Head of House is Pomona Sprout. Finally Ravenclaw house was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw. They are known for their wit, creativity, and wisdom. The symbols is an eagle and the house colours are blue and bronze. It's ghost is the Grey Lady and it's Head of House is Filius Flitwick." Harry stated and after he explained the houses Hermione jumped in.

"There are quite a few classes taught at Hogwarts, the core classes are, Defence Against the Dark Arts which is currently being taught by Professor Remus Lupin, it is thought that that position is cursed so that no teacher last a year but he has beaten that rumour this being his second year. Then we have Charms which his taught by Professor Flitwick. Transfiguration is taught by Professor McGonagall, Potions taught by Professor Snape, Herbology taught by Professor Sprout, History of Magic taught by a ghost called Binns, Astronomy and flying. The electives are Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Apparition which is only taught to sixth years and those of age. Then we have Extra-Curricular Subjects that not many know about, Ancient Studies, Art, Earth Magic, Muggle Art, Music, Muggle Music and Ghoul Studies." Hermione named while counting off her fingers.

"Hogwarts main sport if Quidditch." Ron pipped up. "Each house has a team that fights for the Quidditch cup. Also each house has a point system. You earn or lose points depending on things. At the end of the year the house with the most points earn the House cup."

"The school itself is quite a large place and students who don't know there way around can get loosed quite easily, it took us some time to find our way even finding all the secret passageways. It was fun though." Harry remarked and with that they were finished but then Harry snapped his fingers. "The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is a little crazy even though he is brilliant."

"Wow." Came a whisper.

"Hogwarts is known as one of the best schools in Europe and it is quite impressive." The Headmistress stated.

"So Harry how did you get into Gryffindor. I mean you're so cunning I'd think you would go to Slytherin." Juniper asked and Harry gave a snort.

"The Hat, Sorting Hat that sort the students, said that I would do great in Slytherin but I didn't want to go to that house so I was sent to Gryffindor." Harry answered.

"So it just did what you wanted?"

"No he say that I could also be good in Gryffindor. I sort of got a choice in a sense, Slytherin or Gryffindor." Harry stated and everybody gave nods.

...

"Bloody hell Remus did you know Harry would be here for this tournament!" Sirius exclaimed as he passed the rooms of his best mate.

"No I did not, I had no idea that Harry would be coming to Hogwarts this year and by you're statement I see you don't know. I also know the Potters didn't because they looked just as shocked as we were and Minerva as well." Remus stated causing Sirius to sigh.

"Why didn't he mention this?" He whispered.

"Because he knew we would worry like this. He has the possibility of being entered into the tournament once again and you know the tournament will be just like last time with only a few twists. Not only that but Albus would meddle in things you know the old goat." Remus said earning a snort from Sirius.

"I can't argue with you there." He agreed but just then there was a knock at the door and Remus stood and answered only to be met with Minerva, and the Potters. Inviting them in they all sat down.

"Did you two know Harry would be here?" Lily instantly asked worry etched on her face.

"No we didn't he kept this from us as well. Quite a nerving considering he normally tells us all about his school life." Sirius answered while rubbing his forehead.

"Not only that but Albus just informed me that all students from that school will be able to enter in the tournament not even the age line will stop them!" She exclaimed earning gasped from Lily and dark looks from the others.

"Harry wouldn't enter the tournament!" Lily exclaimed clearly hoping her words were true.

"You never know he is a Potter." Remus said while shaking his head.

"With a mission." Sirius remarked softly yet James heard him.

"What mission?" He asked causing Sirius to look up at James in shock.

"Um well you know teens, they all get this crazy mission of getting their parents approval so do stupid yet heroic things." Sirius answered while thinking in the spot. Thankfully James seemed to by it.

Not long after barging into Remus' rooms James and Lily left for their own. Both were silent as they walked to their room but once they arrived James sat at his chair and looked into the fire.

"What's wrong James?" Lily asked while sitting beside him.

"I have a feeling Sirius wasn't telling the truth when he answered my question. He said Harry has a mission of sorts but I don't believe it's to please us or get our approval. He would most likely want to get Sirius' approval at this point in time." James answered causing Lily to frown.

"So you think our friends are lying to us?" She asked.

"Yes, I said it before Lily, something is different with our friends, something they didn't tell us about and I'm worried it's something so bad that they are in trouble. Either that or it's something that they have to face and they don't want our help." He sighed causing Lily to look down at her lap.

"I know, do you think Harry is also with them about this?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, Harry isn't like a normal child. Yes sometimes he is but when he doesn't think anybody is looking he broads and is so different." James answered causing Lily to sigh and rest her head against his shoulder.

"Merlin what are we going to do James?" She asked.

"I don't know Lily, I don't know." He answered.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The day after the schools arrivals was quite a busy one. Harry who had woken early that morning got up and made his way for a morning jog around the lake. After that he went for a shower and then to breakfast. When he arrived he was instantly tackled by Mia who squealed when she say him. Laughing softly he patted her head and gave her a bright smile.

"High there little sis, how you doing?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell us you would be coming to Hogwarts this year?" She asked him causing him to smirk.

"Surprise." He answered simply and she shook her head at him.

"You and you're surprises." She pouted earning a laugh from behind them, that laugh turned out to be Hermione and Ron who soon joined them.

"Harry always has surprises. Hey Mia." Ron greeted.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm doing great." She answered while stepping back from her brother.

She was just in time as well since Ginny appeared in his arms and Harry laughed brightly before kissing her.

"Good morning." he greeted.

"Morning." She greeted back then turned to Mia.

"Hey Mia why don't you come and sit with us?" She asked.

"Can't promised my friend Astoria that I'd sit with her at Slytherin." She answered causing Harry to smile.

"Well I hope to meet you're new friend soon, but for now go on. Glad to know that thing Dumbledore did last year worked." He stated and Mia gave him a bright smile before running off to join her friend at Slytherin. That left them to go and sit at Gryffindor table to talk.

All of breakfast they spoke together, making sure the conversation was light and cheerful. None spoke of the tournament like the others around them. When breakfast ended and the group was about to leave Harry was stopped by his godfather and Remus.

"Um high Sirius, Remus." He greeted causing both men to grin.

"So Harry my boy, why didn't you mention that you and your friends would be here at Hogwarts this year?" Sirius asked while throwing an arm over his shoulders. That of course caused Harry to laugh nervously.

"Sorta left my mind, you know I've been busy this summer and all." He answered and Sirius gave a nod.

"You didn't even tell me when we wished you a good year at Nature." Remus stated causing Harry to groan.

"Alright I'm sorry guys, totally forgot until I arrived at school. But you got to admit it was a pretty good surprise." he said earning himself chuckles from both men.

"I suppose, by the way Severus want's to speak with you. Told me to tell you to meet him in his chambers after dinner." Remus whispered into his ear causing Harry to blink.

"Understood."

As the Hogwarts students went to class, Harry, Hermione and Ron made there way to the Headmistress who would be assigning work to them. When they arrived everybody else was already there and the Headmistress started.

"Well as most of you're teachers are not here, we have agreed to a year long project would be in you're best interest. You're projects have already been organized and folders will be given to you. Good luck and you may start when ever you wish." The Headmistress stated and with that folders were handed out.

Looking down at his own Harry found that his folder was grey. Without speaking the trio maid there way towards the lake where they settled down and started to look through their projects. Harry's project consisted of forming his Shadow Elemental Weapon. He also had to write a journal for each day he worked on his project, making sure to take detailed notes. After that he had to make research on an animal that would represent one of his own elementals. There would have to be diagrams of the animal, history of the animal and other such things. It seemed quite simple, with the only hard part being the elemental weapon. Putting the folder away he looked at Hermione and Ron.

"We can do this in no time." She stated and Harry agreed.

"So shall I go enter my name?" he asked.

"We all will." Ron stated and Hermione agreed.

"Then let us go. Nobody is going to be in the Great Hall at this moment." Hermione said and together they left their position and made there way to the Great Hall. In the center of the hall was the cup and looking at each other they walked over. Gently they approached the cup. This year it was slightly different but very similar to the cup from the first tournament Harry had seen. Looking at each other they gave nods before putting their names into the goblet.

Later that day, when classes were over, the Grim Reapers had gathered to speak in the Room of Requirements about an hour before dinner would start. They all sat in pairs, the twins taking up their own sofa, Hermione with Ron, Draco with Luna, Susan with Neville and Harry with Ginny.

"Alrighty people, this year is going to be a little different then expected." Harry started causing the others to snort.

"Yes, the fourth school being entered in the tournament, that will be bringing Voldemort back, is quite the change." Draco sneered.

"Don't be like that Draco, it wasn't there fault." Luna said causing Draco to pout.

"Don't worry Draco, Hermione, Ron and I have already entered our names into the tournament. We hope that one of us will be chosen just encase." Harry stated and Draco gave a nod.

"Do you think, do you think Voldemort will try to get Demeter?" Susan asked worried.

"I don't know, we know that Alastor has not been impersonated and that gives them the advantage. We don't know if they have a man or woman here in Hogwarts ready to do their dirty work." Harry remarked.

"So that is something we have to worry about. Well apart from that planning for next year is almost done. Headquarters is furnished, warded and filled with all that we need." Hermione remarked causing everybody to nod. "The library is also filled with all sorts of books, thanks to Harry having access to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Vaults. Everybody's rooms are good to go."

"I do think Sirius wants us all at Order Headquarters for at least the first part of the summer, so that we can explain things to the others with more ease but he also knows that we are a far more secretive organization then the Order and that if we stayed at Order Headquarters people would try and stop us from doing what we do. I know that once my parents find out, it will not be pretty nor will it be when Mrs. Weasley finds out. Thankfully we have more alliances then the first time." Harry stated and Draco then piped up.

"Not to mention some of more powerful members of the Order are still alive. The Potters, the Longbottoms, not to mention Dumbledore is still alive." he stated causing everybody to nod. And "Also I might as well inform you guys that I shall be moving out of Malfoy Manor, Lucius cannot disown me because I'm the last Malfoy and he can't have anymore kids. Plus I can't stay there anymore."

"We understand Draco, and you have nothing to worry about mate, you'll have us with you." Neville stated.

"So do we have tracking charms in position?" Ron questioned.

"We have tracking charms on all the people we know who joined Voldemort. The charms can't be located without the specific charm since it is our invention. Also it's connected to the map you three made of Europe. We'll know where they are at all times. Also alarm wards have been placed around Azkaban, thanks to Harry, they have also been placed around all our families homes, the Burrow, Potter Manor, Bones Manor, Longbottom Manor, everywhere, even the Ministry of Magic, Diagon Alley, Hogsmead and St. Mungos has the ward around them. To our knowledge those are the most important places to ward if there is an attack there then we will know." Susan stated and everybody gave nods.

"We have been working on new products and also on our cloaks." Fred stated while he and his twin got some boxes and put them on the table.

"They all have sown in invisibility charms, they have anti burning potions on them, anti spell, anti rip and anti rain. Thanks to Harry we got our crest sown into the back with the clasp done in white gold. The cloaks are long enough so that they will be able to cover us even as we grow. We also got gloves and boots to go with everything. Thanks to some money everybody got a pair of Dragon Hid boots for battle. They got up to our knees and buckle. All you have to get is you're own body armor." George stated and swiftly everybody accepted boxes with their names.

"Also Harry's is different. He is our leader after all so his cloak has something different on it." Fred stated proudly.

"Okay, well that's all we can talk about for now. We should be getting to the Great Hall for dinner because after dinner, I have a conversation with Severus waiting for me." He remarked causing Draco to snort.

Swiftly they all stood and left the common room after asking Dobby to bring their things to their trunks. Arriving in the hall, they made sure to arrive at different times. Dinner was already on the way when they arrived and soon they all took seats. Harry gave his brother a bright smile that he returned. But as dinner started to move on Harry noticed the looks he was getting from his parents and wince slightly. He knew they would want to corner him, probably had tried already but he had already promised to speak with Severus, his parents would have to wait for a after that to speak with him because he wasn't going to leave Severus hanging especially since he was the one to call this little chat.

"So Harry what did you do today?" Demeter asked and Harry shot him a grin.

"Hung around. The Headmistress gave us a project to do for the year and we can teach ourselves if we want to learn anything new. Anyway it went quite well had fun running around. Met a few creatures thanks to Hagrid and his Care of Magical Creatures class. He let us partake in it and we met a Hippogriff, Buckbeak. Nice guy let me ride him." Harry laughed yet it still earned him a few gasped from the girls.

"We met Buckbeak as well but he didn't seem to like any of us. He wouldn't' come near us so Hagrid had to get another Hippogriff for our own class." Demeter said causing Harry to grin.

"What can I say, he likes me." Harry laughed. "What about you though mate, how was you're day of class?"

"Went better then I thought. Transfiguration was fun and all." He answered and Harry gave a nod.

"Oh mate, Snape's coming this way." Ron whispered and Harry looked up to see Severus walking towards them a determined look on his face. It seemed the Potters had also noticed and were slightly worried.

"See you guys later." Harry stated before finishing his chocolate cake and downing a glass of milk. Standing he was just in time for Severus to give him a nod and they left together.

"That is going to leave the Potters' curious." Hermione muttered and Ron had to agree.

Leaving the Great Hall, Severus and Harry did not speak to each other until they arrived in the dungeons.

"So Severus, you going to shout at me?" Harry asked causing the man to snort.

"Shout, no, i know that if I were to shout at you it would be lost. Not to mention the fact that I have already shouted at Draco. I wished to speak to you because we have yet so speak to each other since you showed yourself at you mother's Family Reunion. Not to mention the fact of the Quidditch World Cup and you're influence during that battle." Severus stated causing Harry to laugh softly.

"What influence Severus, you couldn't possibly think that I would have anything to do in the battle at the World cup." Harry announced and Severus shot him a look that Harry smiled back at.

"Harry Potter, you were there because I know you. You knew of the attack and decided to intervene." He stated causing Harry to chuckle.

"Of course, we had to show those Death Eaters that in the future they had a force to be reckoned with." Harry stated then took a sip of his brandy.

"Will you be joining the Order?" Severus finally asked but Harry knew that question was coming and shook his head.

"No I won't be joining the Order, nor will my group. We have all agreed that we work better without people nagging or looking at us like we are children." Harry stated and Severus gave a nod before looking at his brandy.

"You're parents are not going to be happy when they learn about you and you're group." He commented and Harry snorted.

"They'll be angry for sure but I really don't care. I am doing what is needed for us to have a future." Harry muttered and for a moment there was silence. Neither spoke. Harry looked down at his drink and Severus looked at him.

"Will you be returning to Hogwarts next year?" He finally asked and Harry gave him an amused look.

"Miss me do you Severus or do you just want to torture me in you classroom?" He asked earning a snort from the man.

"The answer is simple, I wish to torture you in class." The man sneered and Harry laughed at his friend.

Later that night Harry lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling of the room. He couldn't sleep and it seemed like he wasn't the only one. Getting up they looked at each other. Considering the Headmistress had never set a Curfew for her students they decided to go for a small adventure. Getting up they grabbed some things before leaving the buss. Arriving outside Harry let a smile form on his lips as the cool night breeze hit his chest.

"So where to?" Ron asked.

"I know where, the ruins?" Harry asked them and both gave a nod before transforming, Hermione took her flying form once more while Harry took his second form, the Rutiluspennna was his fastest form. Ron turned into what looked to be a hawk and with a nod to each other took off.

As they flew Harry looked down at the ground bellow. He was happy to be back in the air and was happy to be going somewhere he felt at home. He had started on some plans of rebuilding the Ravenclaw Property but knew he would only be able to do so after the war was over or perhaps not. He could speak with the Goblins to see how much it would cast to get fixed up by them. The Goblins could do quite a good building job he was sure. At last they landed and transformed back into their normal bodies. Looking around they walked around the small castle until they arrived at a lake. Swiftly getting their clothing off, they were left in their bathing suits. Hermione's white bikini was a big contrast from Harry's dark grey shorts and Ron's gold shorts. Swiftly Hermione pulled her hair into a ponytail and Harry did so as well.

"I should probably cut my hair." He muttered causing Hermione to smile.

"I think that would be a good idea Harry, I mean it is sort of long." She stated and Harry gave a pout.

"Not my fault you know." He whispered before diving into the lake, Hermione and Ron soon followed.

For a good two hours they stayed in the lake, Hermione having summoned some floating toys for them to relax on but the sky above was starting to cover with clouds and as soon as the first drops of rain started to fall the trio left for inside the small castle. Going to the most kept up place in the castle, the library they all changed into normal clothes before setting themselves down. A fire was soon set thanks to Ron and they both started to speak about various things, most thing of no importance just stories and memories of their past. At last the trio fell asleep, curled on their own sofa with blankets around them. Outside thunder boomed and rain fell with great strength and speed. Before long none could see out their windows as it was like a waterfall was falling from the sky. The next morning, the rain was still falling and the trio decided to stay at the small castle. They called Dobby for some food and then started to look at the books. They even started on their year long project, or what was supposed to be a year long project. Harry had decided to use one of his animagus forms for his project. People didn't really know that much about Rutiluspenna and Grims but the question was, which one would he chose. Then it was the elemental weapons. They knew how to make them, the knew how to research them but they also knew it was magically exhausting.

By lunch time the trio decided to return to the castle and so even though it was still raining cats and dogs, they changed into their flying forms and flew off. The rain battered against their bodies as they flew, for Harry it was nothing because of his hug form. He had grown again and so that meant his form was bigger. Still for Ron and Hermione and their smaller forms, it was harder. At last they arrived at Hogwarts and with a grand swoop landed at the edge of the forest were they turned back into their human forms. Hurriedly they ran to the buss and as soon as they walked in were met by Professor Snoof.

"Where have you three been?" She asked a frown on her normally relaxed face.

"Out and about." Hermione answered.

"Perhaps informing us that you would not be found on Hogwarts grounds next time would be more appropriate then just returning at lunch time." The Headmistress commented causing the trio to smile.

"Who says we weren't on Hogwarts property, you know we know this place better then most students and most of the staff including the Headmaster." Harry remarked causing the Headmistress to snort and shake her head.

"Very true I suppose, perhaps just a letter to inform us that you wanted to be left alone would be better. I had you're parents, Harry asking me where you were and I couldn't well inform them that I didn't know where one of my own students was so I informed them that you were out and about. It seems like they wish to speak with you about something. I think I overheard them saying that they wanted to know why you hadn't told them that Nature was coming for this tournament this year." The Headmistress commented and Harry let a sigh leave his lips.

"I'll go speak with them now." With that said he grabbed a rain proof cloak and ran out of the buss towards the school.

Running towards where he knew their chambers were he gave a knock at their door and waited. At las the door opened showing James Potter.

"Harry!" He exclaimed and the Gryffindor shot him a grin.

"Hi pops, Headmistress said you wanted to speak with me." He stated and his father gave a nod before ushering him inside.

Looking around Harry was very much reminded of Gryffindor common room. The colors were red and gold, the furniture much the same and the room was round. Sitting down on a comfortable sofa he watched as his father hurried into a room and then back out with his mother behind them. Hurriedly Lily ran over and gave him a hug that he returned. After that they both sat down.

"Harry why didn't you tell us you're school would be at Hogwarts this year and that you would be as well?" She asked causing Harry to grin.

"Sort of forgot about it to tell you the truth. I didn't expect you guys here either though." He answered and both James and Lily smiled.

"Well the Headmaster asked if we could spend the school year here at Hogwarts, to help you know, with the other schools and the school students. We accepted, we didn't expect to find Sirius here thought." James answered and Harry gave a nod.

"Didn't think Sirius would be here either, but he has been sort of board lately. Traveling quite a bit while I'm at school and just doing stuff. This year I guess he thought that it would be amusing to be at Hogwarts again and to have something to do unlike last year. Still I wonder if it was a good idea with Sirius prankster side." Harry muttered the last part and although Lily and James didn't think he noticed, they both looked at each other with worry. They didn't seem to want him to know about the Pranks the marauders had pulled at Hogwarts.

"Really has Sirius done any pranks on you?" Lily asked causing Harry to chuckle.

"He learned quite fast not to, but we still have an occasional prank we pull on each other. Anyway what did you guys want to see me about?" He asked and for a moment both James and Lily looked at each before James took a deep breath ands tarted to speak.

"Harry, son, you know that you can come to us with anything right. We know we had a rough time last year and that we're trying to patch things up but you do know if their is anything you can come to us." He said, his voice gentle as though he was scared that Harry would get angry.

"Yes." Harry answered simply yet inside he winced. He knew he couldn't go to them with everything, they wouldn't believe him until the years end and even then it would take some time. Trust was going to break at the end of the year and Harry knew that.

"Also dear you know you don't need to do something heroic to get our approval, you have it baby and that we love." Lily whispered and Harry gave her a smile.

"You have nothing to worry about there mum." He said causing both James and Lily to smile slightly more reassured and inside they grew more relaxed. They didn't think Harry would be entering the tournament because he clearly said that he knew he didn't have to prove himself.

"Alright then, Demeter told us that your school has given you a year long project, what can you tell us about it?" James asked and Harry was slightly shocked, he didn't think they would want to know what he was doing at school still he decided to tell them.

"Well we're supposed to make our elemental weapon, since I've already made one for wind, I get to do one for my other element. After that we have to pick an animal that goes best with our elemental and describe it and do a detailed report, including charts, pictures and information. Hermione says that it seems quite interesting but we three already know that it's going to go faster then the others because we already made a weapon and we know a lot about creatures, especially those associated with our elementals. Still we've started on them." Harry explained and both James and Lily gave nods.

"So what are your choices in animals?" Lily asked.

"Well I have quite a few choice actually, something to do with the shadows because of the dark elemental and something to do with wind. I know of this supper cool animal called the Rutiluspenna." Harry stated causing both Lily and James to look at him in shock, they knew a little about those creatures.

"We know a bit about them, it is rumored they can carry a rider and can fight pretty well because of razor sharp claws and their wings. The thing is they haven't been seen in over a hundred years." Lily stated and Harry gave a nod.

"Yes its true, but Rutiluspenna's are also more used to the climate of the higher up mountains and the cold. They love it along with the wind. There beaks are pretty powerful as well, or so they say. Not only that but pictures show them with two sets of wings." Harry stated.

"Um I heard about the two sets of wings before, you must really be interested in these birds Harry." James remarked and Harry shot him a smirk.

"Yes very interested." He said 'Much more then you think I am.' he thought then another thought crossed his mind 'I'm going to miss them next year.'


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The night had arrived, Halloween night. The Champions of the Tournament would be chosen tonight and many people were exited. Yuri would not be interfering in who would be chosen for the tournament, a request done by Harry himself. The Grim Reapers were tense, tonight would inform them if there was a spy in Hogwarts or not. With the real Moody in place they knew that he couldn't be the spy, but had also informed them that Barty Crouch Junior had been at his house but had surprisingly enough escaped. Everybody was already gathered in the Great Hall waiting for it all to start. Harry sat beside Ginny, an arm wrapped around her waist. Dinner had just ended and although it was a slightly tensed story, people were also whispered. At last the Headmaster of Hogwarts stood causing silence to form in the hall. Dumbledore would be presiding over the selection of the Champions since it was Hogwarts who was hosting the entire thing.

As silence fell over the hall, everybody watched with a mixture of fear and hope as the cup was revealed to them all.

"Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins this tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three extremely dangerous tasks. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. Now the champions will be chosen by an impartial selector ... the Goblet of Fire. " He stated, his voice sounding wise and knowledgable.

With that everybody's attention turned tot he Goblet waiting for something to happen. With a bright flash of magic the cop ejaculated a piece of parchment then fluttered down until Dumbledore caught it.

"The Champion of Durmstrang is, Viktor Krum!"

With that announcement the hall burst into applause. Krum stood from his seat at Slytherin earning handshakes and taps on the back from his fellow Dursmtrang students. He shook Dumbledores hand before leaving to walk out of the Great Hall.

Another flash of light caused the students to settled down.

"The Champion for Beaxubatons is Miss Fleur Delacour!" The Headmaster announced and everybody cheered as Fleur stood she gave a wink to Harry who shot her a smirk. Fleur was one of the people who had been sent back to the past with them. This would mean that they had two people

As soon as she left the hall a third piece of parchment was ejeculated.

"The Champion for Nature Academy is, Harry Potter!"

This caused Nature to burst into cheers, Harry was the top student in the school even if he wouldn't be using his magic he had his elemental powers that were superb. Leaving the hall Harry didn't noticed that his parents were as pale as a white wall nor did he noticed Sirius and Remus looking at Minerva who had also grown slightly pale.

Out of the Great Hall, Harry let a sigh leave his lips before he sat down beside Fleur. She looked at him in shock before giving him a smile that he returned. Two Time Travellers in a tournament was better then one, in Harry's mind. Suddenly the door opened again and in walked a person Harry did not want to see. Demeter had entered the room looking pale and shaking from head to toe. Hurriedly Harry ran over to his brother and put his hands on his shoulders. The moment Demeter looked into his eyes Harry wanted to groan.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the four Heads of schools, Barty Crouch, and Luda Bagman. Fallowing behind them were the Potters, Moody and Minerva.

"What is the meaning of this Albus. I was under the impression that you had an age limit ward around the Goblet!" Madam Maxime stated.

"My dear woman, I did indeed have an age limit around it along with numerous other wards. I do not know how Demeter Potter could have entered his name, but I am fairly certain he did not. Some other person has." The Headmaster stated causing Demeter to tremble.

"An older student then, or his brother!" Krum spat while glaring at Harry who glared back.

"I wouldn't put my own brother in danger Headmaster of Durmstrang, and I know that my little brother would never dream of participating in this tournament." Harry growled a wind blowing at his hair, his anger surfacing yet he was making sure to keep a tight hold on it. Or as tight a hold as could with while scaring the coward.

"Now, now Harry no need to anger. The Headmaster of Durmstang, although out of line, has a point. Another student could have placed you're brothers name in the Goblet. If it wasn't a student then it was an adult." The Headmistress of Nature announced.

"Are you insinuating that we would willingly put a boy into this tournament against his will." Karkaroff shouted his voice filled with anger.

"I am just pointing out that it is suspicious that the Boy who lived has been entered into this tournament against his own will." She stated, not even backing down.

"How dare you, you little squib."The man sneered and Harry growled as he sent wind like hands to stop the man from taking his wand and aiming it at his Headmistress.

"Might I add Karkaroff that not everybody in my school are squibs and everybody can perform some kind of magic and most can perform both. I am can perform both and there is a reason I am Headmistress of my school." She sneered her eyes narrowed. "Harry release him."

Harry did as told although reluctantly. He then took his place beside her causing her to smile softly.

"There is a clear disadvantage between students Albus, all but one can do magic, Harry is an Elemental.." Lily tried but the Headmistress of Nature stepped in.

"Harry is my top student, he is capable of this tournament just as any other magic user is. Do not even think that there is a disadvantage between them. Harry can do just as well as the others without magic. As just shown to you Harry is able and strong. Perhaps the strongest wind elemental I have ever seen. " She stated and Harry gave her a smile that she returned. "As for the champion for Hogwarts, he is the same age as my own student, I do not see why the others complain, it isn't as though Hogwarts has two Champions and I am sure the boy has friends that will gladly aid him in his tasked ahead."

"Yes, yes, very true my dear woman. But it is against the rules to aid a champion." Ludo Bagman stated causing the Harry to chuckle.

"It is against the rules for a staff member or a judge to aid him. Students are neither and so can aid him in anyway they can." Harry stated.

"Yes, um well then let us inform the Champions of what they shall be facing for the first task." Ludo Bagman stated.

"The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard ... very important ..." Bartemius Crouch Sr. Stated and Harry looked to his brother was still pale, but he looked green. "The task shall take part on the 24 of November, we wish you all luck."

With that they all left and Harry was lead out by his Headmistress. She brought him to her office inside the buss where they both sat down and disused a few things.

"Harry, I know you are very worried for your brother and I give you permission to help him in anyway possible. He is your blood and I wouldn't expect anything less from you. I also want you to know that we are not here just for the prestige of our school but to make connections with the other schools to show them that Elementals are just as good as everybody else." She stated and Harry gave a nod.

"I understand Professor and I will show them just how talented Elementals can be." Harry stated and the Headmistress gave him a tense smile before dismissing him.

Later that night, the Grim Reapers all gathered in the Room of Requirements, none spoke as Harry looked into the fire. He had been avoiding his parents and the others all night. He was trying to determine what the best course of action would be during the tournament.

"Harry do you think Demeter is ready?" Ginny asked and he turned to her.

"No, but he will be. I will train him and we shall see what will happen. Nothing will happen to my little brother if I can stop it. We know the tasks of the tournament. Nothing has changed there, Demeter also knows them along with Fleur, I'm sure Krum will figure it all out as well. Right now we need to concentrate on who the hell put my little brothers name in that god forsaken Goblet." Harry growled.

"Got it, do you think Voldemort has a spy in here?" Draco asked while sitting up straighter.

"Yes, it is most possible, last time it was a fake Moody but we all know it's not the one this time. The thing is who is it?" Harry whispered while looking into a fire.

"Well I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out if not, this tournament may hold more hidden secrets then we care to have." Neville remarked and everybody gave nods.

"Alright well, we shall be on guard." Fred stated.

"Harry if you want I can help Demeter." Neville stated and Harry gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks Neville, I'd appreciate that and I'm sure he will as well. Just make sure he comes up with the ideas." Harry stated and Neville gave a nod.

Soon most of the people left leaving Harry and Ginny alone. For a moment they just sat on a sofa wrapped in each others arms looking into the fire. Finally Harry turned to Ginny and gave her a gentle smile.

"Want to dance?" He asked asked her causing Ginny to smile up at him.

"I'd love to." She agreed.

Gently Harry got to his feet and pulled Ginny up as well. Suddenly the room changed into a ball room and Harry waved his wand over Ginny, as she spun, transfiguring her clothing into a gold gown and his own clothes into dress pants and dress shirt. He brought her close before they gently danced. In the background a soft music was playing and both teens had gentle smiles on their faces. Ginny's head was resting on Harry's chest while Harry's head was resting on Ginny's head. As the music played they continued to dance, doing a few twirls and lifts.

The last time they had danced like this was when the night before the final battle in the Ravenclaw Property. It had been a night of love and a night all to themselves. Both had felt fear, fear for the lives of those they loved and there own.

In the Headmasters office James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Minerva were all gathered with the Headmaster himself. Lily was pacing back and forced with everybody watching her worriedly.

"Lily please sit down." James sighed yet that was all Lily needed as she spun and glared at her husband.

"Sit down, SIT DOWN! James Potter do you have any idea what is happening! Our two son's have been entered into a tournament that has killed, KILLED people in the past! It's the reason the Triwizard Tournament was stopped and don't give me the bullshit that it's the Quiwizard Tournament or other such bullshit because it's the same thing Albus!" Lily shouted. "One entered willingly, WILLINGLY JAMES! Demeter was entered against his own will and now has no choice but to participate! What sort of mother am I for letting this happen! Why would this happen! Why did Harry enter this blasted tournament!"

As she shouted the last statement she burst into tears and was about to fall but thanks to Remus quick reflexes he caught her and brought her over to the sofa so that she could sit down.

"Lily..." he whispered.

"Don't Lily me Remus Lupin, and you Sirius Black! You probably told him to enter this blasted tournament, thought it would probably be funny!" She cried out causing Sirius to growl.

"I would never, ever put Harry in such a dangerous position, he is my family Lily, my heir! Yes I made Harry my heir, when I die he will be Lord Black, but most of all he is like a son I never had and never will have. You yourself know that I am not capable of having children!" Sirius stated eyes flashing as James looked at him with sadness.

It was true, Sirius wouldn't be able to have any children because of his time as an Auror. Sirius and he had been partners and during a battle, Sirius had stepped in front of a spell meant for James. Latter they found out that the spell had stopped people from being able to have any children. It had devastated Sirius and James.

"That boy has lived with me since he ran away from you're home. He is family and I protect family. I was just as shocked as you were that Harry would ever enter his name in the Goblet for this Tournament." Sirius stated before crossing his arms and looking out the window.

"Sirius, I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm just worried for Harry and Demeter. Harry can't do magic and...and both are just fourteen." Lily whispered.

"Lily you asked why anybody would enter Demeter into a tournament that could kill him, can you not think of any reason?" Remus asked and for a moment both Lily and James looked at him then James paled.

"It's because Demeter is the boy who lived." He whispered and Minerva noticed how Dumbledore looked at his desk in guilt.

"Exactly, we might have a spy inside Hogwarts that entered Demeters name because he or she thought it would be the perfect way to kill Demeter because of his statue as the boy who lived." Remus stated.

"Oh god, what are we going to do? We have to prepare Demeter!" Lily exclaimed.

"We can't." Minerva whispered. "But students can."

The last part was whispered so that only Remus could hear her and he agreed although in his mind, he knew that Harry already had plans to prepare Demeter for this. He would need to speak with the boy on this matter, especially since he had never told them that he would be entering the tournament.

"Well with two underage students entered into this tournament, we shall see what will happen." The Headmaster remarked

...

The next day Hogwarts was a buzz with all sorts of excitement. The Gryffindors were quite cheerful about having one of their own entered into the tournament while most were talking about who would win. The moment Harry walked into the hall though he was instantly dragged out by his godfather and the Head of Gryffindor along with Remus. Instantly he was brought into an empty classroom where he was forced into a chair.

"Explain." Remus growled and Harry looked at them for a moment before letting a sigh leave his lips.

"You know I knew you two would do this, I didn't expect you Minnie." Harry remarked causing the Head of Gryffindor to scowled.

"Harry Potter, you will explain this instant why you dared entered your name into the Tournament!" She ordered causing Harry to sigh again.

"Simple, we needed somebody inside this tournament, Voldemort is coming back through this one tournament and we have to have a chance to stop him. Not to mention the fact that we suspected something like Demeter being entered would happen. Hermione, Ron and I all put our names into the Goblet to give us the chance. We aren't doing this for fame, we are doing this to protect people and Demeter, if he would have been entered. It was a Grim Reapers choice." Harry stated in a calm voice that did nothing to ease the others worries.

"Harry this tournament, it's dangerous." Remus whispered and Harry shot him a look.

"I know perfectly well ho dangerous this tournament is. I have gone through worse then this." Harry stated before standing. "I'm sorry if this is worrying but you knew that our plans was to enter at least one Grim Reaper into this tournament. If Nature wouldn't have come then Ginny or another person would have been entered."

Of course that had Minerva paling yet before she could say anything Harry had walked out of the class room and back into the Great Hall here he sat beside his brother.

"How you doing?" He asked softly.

"Neville told me, that he would help me as best he could." Demeter answered but Harry could see that the boy was still pale.

"It's going to be okay, alright Demeter, you'll see." Harry whispered and Demeter gave him a weak smile that Harry returned, even though his was more confident.

"Harry you're so confident and brave, how can I be more like you?" Demeter whispered causing Harry to chuckle.

"Confidence came with my adventures. Bravery, that, we all have deep inside of us, all you have to do is find it and bring it to the surface to use and to empower. Neville was just like you when he was younger. His confidence and bravery bloomed with war came and when he knew he needed to get better. You'll see it's in your heart." Harry stated and Demeter gave him a slightly brighter smile. "Now let me be the first to worn you. With the revival of the Tournament, or should I say a modified version of the tournament, publicity for the tournament is really important. The Ministry wants it to bring them prestige and respect. We'll probably be required to pose for photographs and even give interviews. Trust me when I say that if you want my help to bale you go it. Last time this happened, it was Rita Skeeter and I am all to positive that it's going to be her. I know just who to give our interview to and it won't be published with lies." Harry stated causing Demeter look at him in shock.

When Harry had announced that there would be a photo shot of sorts he had grown pale thankfully for him Harry knew many secret passageways.

"We'd still have to attend though because there will be the wands check to see if our wands are in working condition. Thankfully I don't have one." Harry said with a sarcastic tone that caused Demeter to chuckle.

"I have to thank you Harry, you'll be saving my life." Demeter whispered and Harry gave a chuckle before clapping his back.

"I'll go speak with Luna." With that Harry stood and walked towards Ravenclaw table. When he arrived he sat beside Luna earning looks from the Ravenclaws. "Hi Luna." he chirped while taking an apple.

"Hello Harry." Luna said in her dreamy like voice. "How are you today?"

"Oh I'm doing brilliantly, just informed Demeter of you know what." He stated causing Luna to giggle softly. "I was wondering if the Quibbler would like two interviews and photo shoots." Harry whispered so that only Luna would hear him.

"You and Demeter?" She asked.

"Yes, and possibly Fleur, you know the Daily Prophet, they'll probably send Skeeter for the damn interviews and the last time that happened it was horrible." Harry stated and Luna gave a nod.

"I'll do it myself and tell daddy. I know he'll agree and I don't think mum will have anything against it." Luna stated causing Harry to grin.

"Thank you Luna, you remember when it is?" He asked and she gave a nod.

"Good." After that he told her the location before bidding her a good day and walking back over to Gryffindor to tell Demeter the good news. With that he left the hall just before the Potters arrived.

Walking towards Hagrids hut, Harry looked around and when he noticed nobody looking turned into his Grim form and raced into the Forbidden forest for a day of adventure. Ron and Hermione would be doing something else. Running through the forest he came to a stop at a clearing. What he say caused him to growl. It was a little baby unicorn, right beside it's mother, that was deeply injured. A large spider, Harry knew all to well, was attacking. Turning back into his human body he formed a wind dome around the unicorns before sending a slashing hex at the spider. The hex hit strait on slicing the creature in two. Swiftly Harry went over to the wind dome and cancelled it showing that the unicorns were still inside and quite fearful.

"Hello there." He whispered, using his most gentle voice. "My names Harry, if you will, I'd like to help you." He whispered while slowly approaching.

When the unicorns didn't move Harry finally went to his knees and gently brought out his wand. Waiving it over the unicorns injuries he a deep gash on the unicorns rib cage. With a sigh he sat back on his heels. He knew it was a bad idea using magic on a unicorn, it just didn't sit well with them. Gently he summoned his back pack from his room. It arrived in a few seconds and swiftly he pulled out a large set of bandages. He put them aside before taking a book out. Looking it through he finally found a potion, or a past that could be used to heal wounds on unicorns. He only needed a handful of dry herbs that were in his bag.

Putting the book down, Harry got to work on the healing past. When he finished he gently sat beside the unicorn and started to apply the past to the wound. When that was done he was able to wrap the bandages around the unicorn.

"Alright, these bandages are magical so that they will disintegrate once your wound is completely healed." Harry whispered, still feeling slightly stupid. The unicorn gave a soft sound before gently standing. "Well then, be safe, those spiders are the worst kind." Harry whispered and just before he was about to leave the baby unicorn attached itself to his sleeve causing him to look down at it in shock.

Turning to look at the adult unicorn Harry was mystified when it shook it's head causing several strands of it's hair to fall to the ground. Then it back away and touched them with it's horn. There was a glow and then the unicorn picked whatever it was up and walked over to Harry. Gently extending his hand Harry was shocked to see a necklace fall into his hand. It was a bracelet made of unicorn hair. It was thick and made into a braid. In the centre was a white crystal like pearl.

"Wow, I don't know what to say other then thank you and be safe." He whispered before gently placing the bracelet on his wrist and patting the baby unicorn on its head.

Suddenly he turned into his Grim Form and was shocked to see that the bracelet was no a choker and wrapped around his neck. With a bow to the unicorns he raced off. Arriving back at Hogwarts three hours later. Transforming back he noticed that the bracelet was back around his wrist and shook it off to magic. Going on he entered the school just in time to see his parents. The moment they say him, Harry gulped and was about to run when he was stopped.

"Harry James Potter, stop right there and turn." His mother ordered and not wanting to anger the red head even more Harry did so. "We have been looking all over for you so that we can speak. Demeter is waiting for us in the chambers."

With that Harry was lead to his parents rooms and indeed Demeter was sitting there and as soon as Harry walked in shot him a grin that had Harry scowling.

"Got caught I see." He stated.

"Didn't know they were looking." He muttered before flopping down beside his brother. "So why did you want to speak with us?"

"You're kiddo right kiddo, you both were entered into a deadly tournament that you can die in. One was willingly entered the other was forced. I have one question for you Harry. Why do you think you had to enter the tournament?" James asked and for a moment Harry just looked at them.

He knew he couldn't tell them the truth, he couldn't tell them that it was because Voldemort was going to come back through this tournament. He couldn't tell them no because it would be to dangerous and would most probably screw things up for them.

"Harry you didn't have to enter the tournament just to prove yourself to us." Lily whispered yet Harry had already decided on the right way to go, act like a pompous idiot who thinks he could do everything.

"I didn't enter this tournament for that, I thought it would be fun so I entered." he stated and on his right he could see Demeter looking at him for a moment before looking away.

"Fun, you thought it would be FUN! Harry James Potter, I thought you were smarter then this!" Lily screamed. "This tournament is dangerous! It has killed people Harry, killed people! It's dangerous and if you aren't careful in this tournament then you could..." But she couldn't finish her own sentenced as she burst into tears and turned to cry into her husbands shoulder.

Nobody spoke as Lily cried, Harry was thinking about things. He knew, he shouldn't worry his mother like this, but deep down he also knew that he needed to.

"Harry, your mother and I are worried and we just want to make sure you're safe. In this tournament we can't even help, not to mention the fact that you have a clear disadvantage with only having Elemental Powers." James stated while rubbing his wife's back. "We can't help any of you because it's against the rules of the tournament."

"I know, pops, I know and you'll have nothing to worry about." Harry said before standing and leaving the room.


	35. Chapter 35

To keep as closse to the book as possible, some parts have been taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Harry Potter does not belong to me and I only use it to satisfy my urge of creativity and to try my hand at writing. I thank all who read these stories and review for those reviews full me into writing more and more stories.

Chapter 35

The Wand weighing ceremony was a tradition part of the Triwizard Tournament and so it was normal for it to be done in the Four School version. Still it did not mean Harry had to like it because even though nobody knew he had a wand, it still meant Skeeter was there. Thankfully Luna was able to get an interview privilege from her father and would be there as well with a photographer of her own. Currently he was sitting beside Fleur a sour look on his face as he shoot the devil of a woman glares. At first she had insisted on getting an interview with him but he had plainly refused stating that he would be giving his own interview to the Quibbler. That of course caused her to laugh but with a glare he stated that it was final and nothing she could say would change his decision. Inside the room was a variety of people, Viktor Krum, Ludo Bagman, Albus Dumbledore, Ollivander, Igor Karkaroff, Bartemius Crouch Sr. Olympe Maxime, Fleur, him, Rita Skeeter and his own Headmistress. Luna was there along with her own photographer. It took place in a fairly small classroom with the desk being pushed away to the back. Finally the door opened and the last champion walked in. By the looks of it he had been in Potions but thankfully Severus was nicer then he had been with him the first time. The moment Demeter entered he made a beeline for the seat right beside Harry and gave him a shaky smile that Harry returned.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four! Now to explain why you have all been asked here it is simple. We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're you most important tools in the task ahead." Bagman stated causing Harry to snort. "Of course for those who have them, the reason why you were also called Mister Potter... oh my..."

"Just call me Harry." Harry stated and Bagman gave a nod.

"As I was saying the reason you were also called here Harry is because a small photoshoot will also be taking place. You have your options between the Daily Prophet or the Quibbler." He stated while motioning to both. Skeeter looked resentfully towards Luna who only smiled at the room in her serene looking way. Miss Skeeter is doing a small piece of the tournament for the Daily Prophet..."

"Perhaps not that small, Ludo." She stated while eyeing Demeter as if he were a hungry piece of meet. "I wounder if I could have a little word with Demeter before we..."

"I'm afraid um miss, that my interview will be giving to the Quibbler like my brother." Demeter stated and Harry had to hold back a snicker at Rita's sour look.

"Well then why don't we begin." Dumbledore stated before motioning to Ollivander. "May I introduce Mr. Ollivander. He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first please?" said the man and Harry had to hold back another snort as Fleur gave a fake smile. Still she stood and swept over to Mr. Ollivander. With an elegant motion she handed her wand over. "Hmm..."

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully. Harry could see Fleur standing beside him tense and just waiting for him to return her wand to her. Harry knew the felling. All those who fought in war were hesitant to hand there wand over even though they knew they were safe.

"Yes, nine and a haft inches... inflexible... rosewood... containing... dear me..." he whispered and Fleur decided to speak up.

"A hair from the head of a veela. One of my grandmothers." She answered and Harry thought it gave a whole new meaning to the saying like a family member.

"Yes, yes I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands... however, to each his own and if this suits you..." Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order." he said while scooping up the flowers and handing them to flew with her wand. "Mr. Potter you next." Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling as Demeter nervously passed her by. Harry remembered that summer that he had brought Demeter to get a custom made wand just like Mia but they had agreed to only show Ollivander the wand from his own store.

Gently Demeter handed his wand over and the man looked it over.

"Ah, now this is one of mine, isn't' it? Yes I remember it well. Containing a strand from a dragon heart, a large dangerous Chinese Fireball with a nasty temper, Twelve and a quarter inches... mahogany... quite springy. It is in perfect condition." He stated and Demeter smiled then Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of the wand, pronounced himself satisdied, and then said. "Mr. Krum is you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, towards Mr. Ollivander. He trust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes. Harry had to admit to himself that it wasn't a very good posture but showed everybody that he was not at all happy about handing his wand to somebody else.

"Hmm. This is Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I... however..." He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes... hornbeam and dragon heart-string?" He shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees... quite rigid... ten and a quarter inches... Avis!" The hornbeam wand let off a blast of l;like a gun and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight. "Good,"

With that Krum took his wand back and slumped back into his seat.

"Well now that that is over..." Ludo stated but Ollivander jumped in.

"If I may, while Mr. Krum and Mademoiselle Delacour are interviewed, I would like to speak to Mr Potter's privately." He stated earning slightly shocked looks from Bagman but Harry agreed and stood. Demeter followed and then brothers followed the man out of the room and into another smaller one.

"Um Mr. Ollivander..." Demeter whispered worried about what the old wand-maker wanted with both Harry and him.

"I understand both of you have secrets to hold and so I will gladly allow you to obliviate me but I cannot in good condition allow two wands to go unchecked. Yes Harry Potter, I know that people think you a squib but us Auror Readers are quite capable of telling the differences. You are a very strong Wizard my boy." He stated causing Harry to chuckle.

"I knew you would notice. It's a mandatory thing for wand-makers." Harry commented.

"Indeed I also brought a wand with me. It seemed that it wished to come and would not allow me to leave it behind." Ollivander stated before taking a box and handing it to Harry. Gently Harry opened it and a smirk formed on his face as he noticed his first wand. Gently taking it he waved it out burst gold and red sparks. "Ah Holly, eleven inches, phoenix feather. Quite curious though."

"I know why it is curious Mr. Ollivander and I thank you for bringing it with you. For now I think it is important that you see our other wands. Demeter you can go first." Harry stated and Demeter gave a nod before handing his wand over.

Demeters second wand had been made at the same place as Mia's, Harry had brought him personally because he knew that the boy would need it.

"Curious, mehogony wood but the cour is very unique. This was custom made for you was it not, by Cleo in Knockturn Alley." Ollivander remarked and Demeter gave a nod. "Chimera hair, Phoenix tail feather and let me see Thestral hair."

Harry had to chuckle at the combination it seemed like neither his, Demeters or Mia's wands had the normal cores. As soon as Demeter handed over the wand Harry gave his.

"Interesting as well, quite a grey wand. Grim fur mixed with Werewolf fur and Phoenix Blood. I never ever used any of those in a wand, much to dangerous especially together. Still this wand sings in harmony as though it was made to go together. Beautiful and powerful, unique and useful." Ollivander stated and Harry gave a nod before accepting his wand back. "Cleo makes some of the oddest yet most powerful wands in the world Mr. Potters' They are all unique and none one has a brother wand. She is the only one I know capable of using Phoenix blood in a wand. You Harry Potter, are the only one with Phoenix Blood in your wand. It has never been used before because not a single phoenix would give blood. Phoenix blood is the rarest substance in the world and something people have always wanted to examine but could not. Take care of those wands boys."

Gently Harry obliviated Ollivander before they returned. Thankfully they were just in time as Skeeter had left seconds before, not at all happy that nobody wanted an interview with her. Krum and Fleur had already given there own interview and Demeter and Harry followed. The photoshoot didn't take long and within an hour they all left the classroom.

Walking down to the Great Hall with Demeter, they both talked about things. When they entered they took seats at Gryffindor table and started to eat. At the head table he could see his mother still pale but she seemed in better spirits then the last time they had spoken.

"Harry, what do you think her reaction will be like when you tell her?" Demeter asked but Harry didn't answer because he didn't know.

The days going up to the first task was quite something. Harry knew that he would be going with flying, Neville and he had been helping Demeter with his own strategy. Harry had gone into the forest again to see the Dragons. It was the same four dragons as when Harry had first done the tournament. He hoped his luck was in it because he didn't want to face that blast Hungarian Horntail again. It had been quite the dragon to face. Currently he and his brother were in the Room of Requirements relaxing from there two hour training.

"Harry, you know a lot of stuff right?" Demeter asked and Harry looked at him.

"I know many things, not everything." He answered and Demeter gave a nod.

"You're an animagus right, would you...would you teach me?" He asked causing Harry to blink. "I want to learn how to become an animagus, I want to do it and I think that it would be really useful in the war to come."

"I was thinking about it actually but I think I'll be teaching two people, you and Mia. Rose isn't ready and she doesn't know of my past, you and Mia do. It will be safer teaching the both of you. What do you say to that?" Harry asked causing Demeter to smile brightly.

"Really Harry! Oh you're the best!" Demeter exclaimed before tackling his brother in a hug that had Harry laughing.

"We'll start after the first task because it's coming up pretty fast. Plus I have to gather some things. It's not a short process but I have to tell you it's rewarding." Harry stated before ruffling Demeter's hair. "Pop's is going to be proud of you."

"You know he'll be proud of you as well." Demeter stated but Harry shook his head.

"They'll be angry, Demeter, I know that. Angry at how much of a liar I was to them. They'll be proud of you and so am I. Still you have to promise me something, promise me that you will always be safe, promise me that if I were to get killed you would be there for mum and pops, for Ginny. She'll need somebody to cry on and I trust you little bro. Please just promise me this." Harry whispered yet his brother's eyes were wide.

"Harry, you're getting a head of yourself you won't die! I know you, you won't die because you can't!" Demeter shouted tears forming in his eyes.

"Anything is possible in war little bro, just promise me." He whispered while thinking about the Horcrox in his own body. He hadn't told his brother about that fact and knew that if he did, Demeter would be a mother hen. It was very well possible that he die during this war. "Promise me."

"I... I promise Harry." He whispered and with a nod Harry stood.

"Now let's get back to training." He stated and both brothers did just that.

...

The day of the first task brought quite a bit of fear for many people. All morning Harry had been working with Demeter in the Room of Requirements. Both knew that they were ready but it didn't stop the fact that they had to go up against a Dragon, again in Harry's case. Finally just before lunch they dressed for their task. Beauxbotom, Durmstrang and Hogwarts all had uniforms for their students, Nature had allowed Harry to chose his own and to just put the crest of the school on his chest.

Looking at himself Harry let a sigh leave his lips. His clothes consisted of something he would wear in the future, or at least a variation. Black dragon hid pants that had dark armour on his knees that was actually sown into the pants. Dragon hid boots, white dress shirt with a black dragon hid long sleeved vest over it. On his chest was the Nature crest but it would be replaced with the Grim Reapers crest later on. In the future he would also have dark armour on his shoulders and his cloak attached to it. He had cut his hair the other day and now it reached just past his shoulders but was tied in a low ponytail.

"Well I'm dressed for this thing." he whispered while examining himself.

Shaking his head he left for the Great Hall. Arriving he noticed that the other champions were also dressed for the task. Thankfully Fleur's uniform was slightly different, hers was white leather pants and jacket. On her chest was the crest of Beauxbatton. He gave her a nod which she returned before sitting beside Ron and Hermione.

"You look as though you're ready for war." Hermione whispered causing him to snort.

"Almost, it's based off my old outfit." Harry answered before taking a bight from a tuna sandwich.

"Demeter, is he ready?" Ron asked and Harry gave a nod.

"Yes, he is." Harry gave a nod while looking at his brother who was pale. Thankfully Neville was at his side trying to sooth his worries. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Sirius standing above him.

"Hey Sirius." He greeted.

"Pup, be safe." he whispered and Harry gave a nod.

"I will be."

Far to soon for Harry's comfort, lunch ended and the Champions were lead towards the tent near the arena that had been built specifically for the Task. It was a cold November afternoon, but Harry knew that soon for each champion it wouldn't seem that cold.

"Now, don't panic Harry, you'll do fine with a level head." Harry's Headmistress stated causing Harry to smile.

"Don't worry Headmistress, I'll be just fine." He stated before giving her a nod that she returned after that he entered the tent. It didn't take long for Demeter to follow in and stumble towards him. Clasping his shoulder he gave his brother a nod that he returned before turning his attention to something else. Finally Barty Crouch Sr. And Ludo Bagman entered the tent.

"Well now that we are all here, let us get started." Bagman stated and all the champions gathered around him. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different... er... varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too... ah, yes... your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Harry looked around, Demeter was still pale but he gave a nod to show his understanding. Fleur was also pale again but not as much as she had been the first time. Krum hadn't reacted at all though. In no time at all the stadium was filled with contestant. Finally Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first." He said offering the bag to Fleur.

Gently she put her shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon, a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck. Harry could see the determined look on the blond beauty face. The next to go was Krum and he held a scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. Harry had to groan at the fact that there were only two dragons left and one was the worst dragon. Demeter was next to put his hand into the bag, and when he brought it out a blueish-grey Swedish Short – Snout appeared, the number one tied around its neck. Harry wanted to breath a sigh of relief but also cursed his pour luck. Putting his hand into the silk bag he pulled it out again to reveal the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four. The little module dragon extended its wings as it looked around and bared it's minuscule fangs, that Harry knew, were far bigger on the real thing.

"Well, there you are! You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragon. Now I must leave you all as I am commentating. Mr. Demeter Potter, you're first. Just go out and to the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?"

Demeter gave a shaky nod before looking to Harry who gave him a smile. In his hand the little dragon statue was looked around, crawling up his arm.

"You'll do fine." He whispered and Demeter gave a shaky smile before leaving for the enclosure. Sitting down on a chair Harry rested back against his seat while closing his eyes. With a soft whisper his mind was filled with images. It was a spell that the Grim Reapers had used quite a few times. There eyes would look through the eyes of another person and the image of what that person was looking at would be seen though their eyes.

Instantly he noticed the dragon and then he noticed Demeter. He was shaking but he was fairing well. Thanks to both Harry and Neville they had been able to teach him a few advanced spells, one being the dragon harp spell. This one spell, not known by many, had been found in the Ravenclaw Property near Hogwarts. It was a spell that, when played, put a dragon to sleep. Thankfully Demeter had been able to learn it and master it. As he continued to play the song, the dragon swiftly fell asleep and Demeter approached the nest. Gently taking the Golden egg, he continued to play and back away. At last the Dragon handlers were able to bring the dragon away and Demeter was left unharmed. Opening his eyes he let a smile form on his face. His brother had done it. The stadium burst into cheers and Harry was reminded of a roaring dragon, with how load it was.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman shouted. "And now the marks from the judges!"

Still he didn't shout of the marks but Harry knew that Demeter would have gotten a good set of marks.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

With a gulp Fleur stood from her position and she walked out of the tent, head held high and her hand clutching her wand. That left both he and Krum in the tent alone and neither spoke. Suddenly Bagman's voice filled the air.

"Look at her superb strategy, oh quite well thought out. Dear Merlin look at her go!" Harry smiled to himself as he listened, he knew that Fleur would be doing good, she had already faced the damn dragon before after all. It also seemed like Fleur hadn't used the same tack-tick as the last time. Suddenly the stadium burst into cheers showing the Fleur had gotten the egg. There was a pause for Fleur's marks before more cheering, then for the third time a whistle blew.

"And here comes Mr. Krum!" Cried Bagman and Krum slouched out, leaving Harry quite alone still he did not mind. It gave him time to relax.

"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling and Harry looked up at the tent flap as he heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowed drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing – and – yes, he's got the egg!"

Harry smirked as he stood, it was going to be his turn, soon. It took a few minutes for the points to be done and then the whistle blew. Walking out through the entrance of the tent, through the trees, and then a gap in the enclosure fence. Instantly everything came into sigh, hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from the stands that had been magicked there since he's last stood on this spot. There in the centre of the ring was the Horntail, crouched low over her clutched of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. Harry remembered this moment perfectly, it was the same as the last time. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but Harry blocked it out of his mind. Gently he summoned his elemental wind blade so that it appeared in his hands with a tornado of wind.

Just as that was done the Horntail let a large burst of fire leave it's body and Harry raised his sword and a large wind tornado surrounded him. Fire went past on each side and when it stopped so did the tornado but Harry was on the ground. Thanks to the wind he could form he had jumped high into the sky. With a second gust he avoided the fire sent his way and landed not far from the eggs. Swiftly running he dodged the fire again and finally grasping the egg in his arms summonsed his wind guardian that brought him away from the dragon.

Landing the noise of the stadium finally broke through his thoughts and he was met with cheers and screams of amazement.

"What a brilliant show of Elemental Power! Harry Potter, the only Elemental in the tournament has proven that even though he is unable to perform magic with wands he can perform magic with such amazing ability!" Bagman stated and everybody cheered. Harry watched as the Dragon was taken off the field and then looked to the judges. Instantly he was welcomed by Ron and Hermione who were both smiling brightly at him.

"That was brilliant Harry! Just brilliant, you were so high!" Hermione exclaimed causing Harry to laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"There going to give out you're scores!" Ron said before the trio left to look.

Harry watched as the judges all raised their wands to give scores, the first judge was Madame Maxime. What looked like a silver ribbon shot out of her and and twisted itself into a large nine. The next one was Mr. Crouch he also shout out a nine. Dumbledore was third and shockingly he sent out a ten. Bagman sent out a nine, the next was Karkaroff that sent up a four, Harry didn't bother reacting. The bloody coward wasn't worth it. Finally it was his headmistress who gave a ten.

"Good job mate, you're in first place!" said Charlie Weasley as he walked towards him. "Great job with that Horntail Harry, not a single scratch, you did great."

"Thanks Charlie." Just then Harry was tackled in a hug by his mother who was babbling about his task.

"Mum! Your suffocating him!" Came a shout and instantly Lily was pulled back by James. Still Harry found this the man was smiling brightly down at him. "That was great Harry!"

"Thanks."

"Harry, Demeter, Bagman wants a word with all the Champions in the Champions tent." Sirius stated and Harry gave a nod before Demeter and him left for the tent.

Entering the tent, Harry and Demeter were talking when Fleur and Krum walked in as well.

"Well done all of you!" Bagman said as he bounced into the tent looking as pleased as could be. It was as if he had just past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at haft past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth – but we've giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open... see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg – because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go then!"

With that both Demeter and Harry left the tent together, they were joined by Ron and Hermione then by Neville who clapped Demeter's back. Suddenly Harry was tackled by Ginny who swiftly attached her lips to his own. There were a few cat calls in the background but all Harry did was wrap his arms around Ginny and kissed her right back. When she finally let go she had a giant smile on her face.

"That was brilliant." She whispered causing him to laugh softly.

"Thanks."

"Congratulations, Demeter!" Came a cheer and everybody turned to see Rita Skeeter standing there in acid-green robes, her Quick-Quotes Quill in her hand. "I wounder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring?"

Harry looked at his brother who glared at the woman, even after they had refused to give the woman an interview she had gone and published things that caused their father to sew the Daily Prophet.

"What about you Harry?" She asked while giving him a, what she probably considered, a seductive smile.

"Yes I can say something, Good-bye." Harry snarled before taking his brother by the shoulder and walking away.


	36. Chapter 36

Okay a little mature content but just at the end.

Chapter 36

Harry smiled as he looked at his little brother and sister. Both were looking at him expectantly and he had to snort at how excited they were. Today he was beginning the process of the animagus transformation. Now it mostly depended on their will to learn it but it normally took a while to master it. Currently they sat in a triangle with Demeter and Mia having a potion vial in-front of them. Today was there first lessons, the lesson were they would be learning what their animal would be.

"Alright this is what you're going to do. Drink the potion and then you're going to relax and clear you're mind. To do that concentrate on one thing, be it your breathing, or something else, but let it relax you. Once you're mind it clear you'll be transported, mentally, into a place that represent you're animal. You'll know what to do from there." Harry stated and both Mia and Demeter agreed before taking the shining blue potion and downing it.

Harry watched his brother and sister carefully he realized that Mia was having a hard time concentrating and had to smile. A lot of people said that Mia was like him before he was sent back in time. Clossing his eyes he asked the room for the soft sound of a phoenix song. It was the only thing back then that had helped him in concentrating for this. The effects was immediate and Harry had to smile as Mia relaxed.

Demeters mind:

He was near a river but standing on what looked to be a field of flowers. Looking around he could tell that he had a acute sense of sight, smell and hearing because the river seemed quite loud even though he was a few kilometre's away. He could smell what seemed like fish in the river and everything was very clear. He took notice that he was rather low to the ground and that he had four limbs to walk on. Swiftly doing so, although it took a bit of time to get used to, he walked to the river and looked down at himself. What he found shocked the living daylight out of him. There looking right back at him was what looked to be a European otter. He had a sleek, streamlined body with a thick tail that seemed to taper to a point. He had small ears and a hexagon nose. His limbs were short and his feet were webbed but with toes that ended in sharp claws. That showed that he was both a land and a aquatic. He had long whiskers located on each side of his snout. His colouring was dusky brown and had a lighter brown belly. Some of his hairs were long while his underfur was shorter.

For a moment he just looked at himself then everything seemed to change and he found himself in what looked like a mountain range with snow all over the place. Looking around he found that it was quite cold but he didn't seem to mind at all. Suddenly he started to run and he found that he was still on four legs but this time they were long and his paws were broad. For a moment he just ran but finally he came to a stop were a river was going. Looking around he went towards it and looked down. What looked back up at him was something he had never seen. It was a sort of Lynx bit his fur was dense and silvery like with black markings. He had a furry ruff which resembled a double-pointed beard, a long thick tale that had a black tip. He frowned at that. He had seen different Lynx' in a book before but he knew the tail was not normal. Shaking his head he started to look at his appearance again. He had long furry toffs on his ears that were black and pointed. Growling at the water he found that he had 28 or some teeth, with four long canines. Looking down at his paws he found that they were quite tick and looked very powerful. In his opinion he was a cross between a Lynx and a snow leopard or something because his fur was just like one.

Suddenly everything turned dark and when he opened his eyes he found himself looking at Harry who was laying on a sofa relaxing.

Mia's mind:

Opening her eyes Mia was shocked to find that she was surrounded by snow, snow and ice by the looks of it and quite a bit of it as well. Everything was covered in the snowy white stuff that fell from the sky. It was beautiful and enchanting. Looking down she raised a paw and found pure white fur. It seemed she was some sort of animal that was meant to be in the arctic of something. Looking around again she started to make her way towards what looked to be a wall of ice. At first it was hard to walk on all fours but she got used to it. The moment she arrived though she was shocked at what she saw. There looking back at her was an arctic wolf. Her pure white fur glistered in the sun light, it's thickness protecting her from the cold. She looked beautiful and she knew she would be able to run fast.

Suddenly everything changed and now she found herself soaring in the sky. With a thrill she found that she had a second form and that this one would allow her to fly. Her body felt weird thought, larger then any bird she had seen before. Swooping down she landed and looking down she let a gasp leave her lips or beak. She had human legs but feet like a hawk. Her legs weren't bag though they were grey with darker grey strips like a tiger. Looking behind her she found long grey and black tail feathers that were beautiful. Spreading her arms she found that they were large wings with beautiful feathers covering them. Going she walked to the river side and looked down. Looking back up at her was the head of a bird with a pure black beak and feathers. She was gorgeous but the question was, what on earth was she?

End of minds:

"Well then, by the looks on you're faces everything went well." Harry commented and both Mia and Demeter gave him bright smiles.

"It was amazing mate, it was as if I was the animal and oh I got two forms!" Demeter exclaimed causing Harry to chuckle.

"Me to! Oh it's going to be so cool doing this!" Mia exclaimed and Harry sat up a smirk on his face.

"Two forms eh, well good for you guys, it's going to be fun teaching you both. I suspect that your second form is magical?" He asked and they gave hesitant nods.

"Don't worry we'll know once you're picture is taken. We'll do that now anyway so let's get started." Harry said while taking something from his side. He sat in front of them and put the paper down before placing his hands on it. Closing his eyes he whispered,"Revelamini meum animal" while thinking of his grim form. Suddenly ink started to appear on the piece of parchment under his hands and formed a beautiful, or, dark picture of his grim form.

"Wow." Mia whispered while looking at the dark picture.

"This is the exact picture of my grim form. As you see it shows me all the characteristics I'd need to transform." Harry stated and both Demeter and Mia gave nods.

"All you have to do is concentrate on the form you want to show and then whisper the spell. You'll see it will work." Harry stated while handed four sheets of the parchment to his siblings, two each.

For a moment they didn't speak but finally Mia tried it. It took her a bit of time but at last a picture formed on one of her parchments and when she finished looked down at it with shock and amazement. Demeter seeing that his own sister had done it followed suit and in no time a picture also appeared. Finally they did their other form and handed the parchments to Harry who looked them over.

"Alright so Demeter, you have a European Badger and what looks like a chimera of sorts formed from a snow leopard and a Canadian Lynx. Quite the animals bro." Harry commented causing Demeter to smile brightly.

Then Harry turned to Mia's animals. The first one he saw was the arctic wolf but then he saw something he had only read about. It was another extinct animal quite like his second form.

"Wow." He whispered causing Mia to look at him worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Both of you have pretty unique magical forms, Demeter you have a Chimera, those are good because of the different powers that come with them. You Mia, you have a form much like my second one. People think they are extinct because they haven't been seen in hundreds of years. You're second form is known as a Featheredone. The female one has quite a different thing from my own winged form, you're body is in two parts one part human the other part bird. When you grow into adult hood your form will gain new, should I say parts, like armour formed by your magic. Your body also shows itself in this form so if per-say a person with this form was overweight then it would show in there form." Harry stated causing Mia's eyes to widen.

"So cool!" She exclaimed causing Harry to chuckle.

"You both have amazing forms and it will be an adventure to teach you both how to transform and use this forms to their fullest potential. You though will have to do all the reason on your forms. Most books can be found here in this room but you can also find information in the school library." Harry stated and both gave nods before Harry looked at the time. "Well you two best get to your dormitories, it's almost curfew for you two. I best return to the buss also. Oh by the way did you figure out how to open the egg Demeter?"

"No, all it does is scream and screech!" Demeter stated tiredly

"Try the opposite of fire." Harry stated before leaving the room.

Walking the walls of Hogwarts, Harry felt some sort of longing. Suddenly though he found himself in front of the transfiguration classroom and a light flickering inside. Going over her gave a soft knock before walking in. There Professor McGonagall sat at her desk grading papers. When he knocked again she looked up seemingly in shock then gave him one of her rare smiles.

"Harry, what can I do for you?" She asked causing him to smile.

"Just left my brother and sister, walking around, I came to your classroom and found a light. Correcting homework?" He asked while walking inside.

"Yes, yes I am. Would you like to help?" She asked causing him to chuckle.

"You sure?" He asked and she gave a nod before he sat down and grabbed a quill.

"I was quite impressed when I watched you against the Horntail Harry, very well done." She stated causing Harry to smile. "Was that just your wind elemental you used?"

"Yes, it's the only elemental I used because it would show the world that Elementals could be strong or stronger then wand waving wizards." Harry stated causing the Head of Gryffindor to laugh.

"Well I am very much aware of that fact but I also found that many more people learned that fact during your task. Now the question is how will you be doing the second task?" She asked causing him to chuckle.

"You'll just have to see for yourself Professor." He stated causing her to laugh softly.

For a few minutes there was silence in the classroom but then McGonagall spoke again. This time enquiring about his parents.

"What will you do after you inform them that you aren't a squib?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, they won't be happy that they've been lied to all their lives, well during my time growing up. But we were thinking of attending Hogwarts if at all possible. But you never know." Harry stated and Minerva gave him a gentle smile.

"It would be good having you back in Gryffindor Potter, Hogwarts has been slightly to calm with you, Ronald and Hermione gone." She stated causing Harry to chuckle.

"That's because we aren't here to cause mischief." He stated and she laughed with him.

It didn't take long to correct all the transfiguration homework and after a cup of tea Harry left his Head of House for the bus. Arriving her went to the room he shared with Hermione and Ron. Both were there playing a game of chest. Sitting on his bed both looked at him with smiles.

"How did it go with Demeter and Mia?" Hermione asked.

"Great, both have two forms and they'll be very useful to them. After that though I went to Minnies class, or at least I past it by. Helped her with some of the correction. We talked." Harry commented causing both to look at him in shock.

"Bloody hell mate, you helped correct homework!" Ron shouted causing Harry to laugh.

"Hey, I got to spend some time with our Head of House and good friend. She misses us here at Hogwarts you know, says it's to quiet." Harry stated causing both Ron and Hermione to snort.

...

Hogsmead weekend came and Ginny was exited. Harry had asked her to the Yule ball and of course she had swiftly accepted. At this time though she was looking for a gown and so was Luna because Draco had asked her to the ball, Hermione who Ron had asked, and Susan who Neville had asked to the ball. As they looked through the dress shops in Hogsmead they could not find a single thing. Finally they decided to make there way to Star Alley and thanks to the shadows they were able to do so without anybody noticing their leaving. Unknown to them Harry had also gone in search for dress robes there with Ron, Neville, and Draco. Thankfully they were in two different sections of the alley and so would not be running into each other.

Inside a beautiful store the girls all looked around for a dress to wear something that would show of their bodies and make them stand out amongst the girls at the ball.

"You know Hermione, I wound what people will say when we show up?" Ginny said while walking out of the dressing room wearing a blood red gown with lots of beading.

"I think they'll be shocked but you never know." Hermione remarked before stepping out of her own changing room wearing a green gown with a lot of frill.

They looked at each other before scrunching up their noses. Clearly not happy with their choices they went back inside to try the other ones one.

"What until people see you Luna, going to the ball with the Ice Prince of Slytherin. They'll be so shocked." Susan said and both Ginny and Hermione agreed.

"And you Susan, with Neville Longbottom of all people. You know Neville is known as one of the most thought out boys in the school." Ginny said and Susan laughed softly.

"I know, but they won't be getting him." Susan stated and the others agreed.

"You know girls, it feels as though I've been married to Harry ever since we arrived back. I mean we've together for so long, longer then most married people." Ginny said and the girls gave hums. They all knew that before they were sent back most of the boys had proposed to them. Ginny and Harry even had a date set up for their marriage, they were going to be the first ones to get married out of all of them.

"I know what you mean Ginny. Wounder if the guys noticed it though?" Hermione asked causing Ginny to laugh.

"Don't worry, I ask Harry if you know we could do it soon and his answer was that our bodies were to young." She stated causing the others to aw.

"You know that is really sweat of him Ginny." Luna remarked.

"I know but man I wish I could just jump him or better yet he could just jump me. He admitted that he has wanted to do that for a long time but that he was trying to be responsible." Ginny stated causing Hermione to laugh.

"Harry is always responsible but it's really sweat of him to think about it." Hermione said before walking out of her dressing room in a blue gown. A few seconds later the others walked out and looked at themselves before brilliant smiles formed on their lips.

"Girls I think we got out gowns." Ginny remarked while looking down at her own and twirling slightly.

In another store, Harry, Draco, Neville and Ron were all looking through some dress robes.

"So Harry, how are you going to do the second task?" Draco asked as he pulled a set of robes of the rack before putting them back.

"I have my ways Draco all I can say is that wind isn't my only elemental." Harry laughed and Ron did as well. He knew quite well that Harry had three Elementals. Two main and one secondary. His two main Elementals were wind and dark his secondary Elemental was water.

"Come on mate, Ron has a hint why not us?" Neville complained causing Harry to chuckle.

"You guys will just have to suffer." Harry stated causing the guys to sigh.

"You are to stubborn Harry." Draco growled and Harry chuckled before pulling something out and grinning.

"Fine by me but I think I just found my dress robes." He stated.

Two hours after arriving in the alley, the girls left for Hogsmead, as when they arrived swiftly charmed their bags to look like other bags. From there they started to look around Hogsmead. Ten minutes of looking they finally found Harry, Neville and Ron. Walking over they sat down.

"Well hello my love, how was your day?" Harry asked while giving Ginny, was on his lap, a kiss.

"Um, found my dress, you?" She asked.

"Found my robes and no you can't see it. You'll see them at the Yule Ball." He stated causing her to pout.

"Where's Draco?" Luna asked.

"He's waiting for you in Honeydukes?" Neville answered and Luna gave them a smile before leaving for Honeydukes.

"Hey want to go walking around Hogsmead for the rest of the trip?" Harry asked Ginny who gave him a bright smile.

"I'd like that." She agreed and with parting words the duo left.

Walking around the small village both Harry and Ginny relaxed and talked to each other about random things, they talked about the dance lessons, most of the males and females had to go through in the school especially the Gryffindors. Thankfully McGonagall had been able to get rid of all those who knew how to dance so that the twins didn't sabotage the lessons. That of course caused Harry to laugh at the thought of re-taking dance lessons with McGonagall.

Flashback...

Harry Potter was nervous, in all his sixteen years he didn't think he would have been more nervous but he was. The Ministry was having a function here at Hogwarts and the older students were allowed to attend. Of course it involved dancing and formal wear something he didn't normally do but for the love in his life he was willing to do anything. Ginny Weasley had wished to attend the function and so he had agreed to take her. Now though he was in a pinch. He, Harry Potter, didn't know how to dance.

Taking a deep breath he looked at the door of his head of house and gave a hesitant knock. There was no response for a bit but then the door opened to reveal Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Potter, what can I aid you with?" She asked looking slightly worried.

"Um Professor, you know the function coming up and everything. Well Ginny wanted to go and I agreed well the thing is. Icandance,couldyoupleaseteachme." he muttered the last part, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Mr. Potter, I did not hear the last part for you were mumbling, now if you would stop your mumbling and repeat it I may be able to help you." She stated and Harry took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you could please teach me how to dance Professor." He stated and for a moment the Head of Gryffindor didn't say a thing but when Harry looked up at her he say a gentle smile on her face.

"Your father came to me in the same manner Potter, just before his wedding to your mother. Asked the same question. Come in, come in. I'm sure if I could teach your father how to dance I cant teach you." She stated.

End of Flashback...

"I'm sure she can teach them after all she taught two Potters how to dance." He laughed causing Ginny to as well.

At last the duo left for Hogwarts at a leisure walk. In the distance they could see Draco and Luna and had to smile. They were the most unusual couple that could have ever come out of Hogwarts yet they worked together.

"Want to meet me for a bath tonight?" Harry whispered to Ginny who looked at him in shock. "Thought you would like to see the egg in all it's unscreaming beauty."

"I'd love to." She agreed before kissing him.

"Meet me at the Room of Requirements just before curfew." He stated and with a nod they both split, Ginny going into Hogwarts and Harry going into the bus.

Later that night Harry swiftly made his way to the Room of Requirements and started to passe. After three turns a door appeared and he waited. At last Ginny arrived. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her deeply which she returned.

"Inside?" She whispered and he gave a nod before opening the door.

Inside the Room of Requirements was like nothing it had been before. Normally the room was used for meetings or lessons or research but not this. The entire room felt like freedom. Everything was tilled, with the ceiling showing the night sky. In the centre was a large bathtub almost like a pool, On the right was a set of chairs that they could put their things on.

"Wow." Ginny whispered and Harry had to agree.

"Shall we?" he asked and she gave a laugh before running over to the chairs and dumping her stuff on one.

Harry soon followed but when he turned he was not expecting what he say, Ginny Weasley, the love of his life, standing before him stripping. She had taken her top off showing him her white bra and was currently working on her jeans. Looking at her perfectly curved back he took a deep breath and started to undress as well. First thing to go with his shirt then his pants leaving him in boxers.

"Wow Harry!" Ginny exclaimed causing him to look up then down at himself as he say Ginny looking at his chest.

He had to admit that he was better built then the first time he had been fourteen. Not only that but he had a tan and he was taller then before. A faint line of black hair trailed from his belly button into his boxer shorts and his skin didn't have as many scars as before.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Loving it." She breathed causing him to smirk.

"Why thank you my beautiful love, might I point out that I am loving what I see as well." He remarked while looking at her almost naked form.

Of course Ginny gave him a smirk before turning around and getting rid of her undergarments. She proceeded to walk towards the pool sized tub making sure to sway her hips. At the edge she looked back at Harry and gave him a smile.

"Hurry up." With that she dived into the pool and Harry laughed as he did just as she ordered.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The Yule Ball was a tradition of the Tournament. It's quite the formal affair filled with dancing and celebrating. It was held on the evening of the Yule, which is the pagan winter solstice also know as Christmas celebration. By tradition the ones to open it would be the tournament champions and their partners.

Currently in their room, Ron and Harry were getting ready for said ball. Hermione was getting ready in another room with the other girls. Thankfully this time around, they would be wearing things that were comfortable and not hideous like Ron had worn the first time. No this time around Ron was wearing a pair of black dress pants with black dragon hid boots. He wore a smokey grey dress shirt and over that a stunning dark blood red velvet over robe that had black and gold design all over it. The robe only tied with buttons and so he tied it at the top letting it flare behind him from the waist to have a dramatic effect. His long hair was tied in a ponytail. Yes he looked quite different from the first time he had been at the Yule Ball. Harry though was also different, he was wearing black dress pants with a pair of black dragon hid boots. He wore a silver dress shirt but over that he wore a navy blue velvet over robe that had silver and black design and trim. His now shoulder length hair was loose and fell into his eyes somewhat.

"Well mate, are you ready?" Ron asked causing Harry to snort.

"Are you nuts, my mother is to find something wrong with my dress robes no matter what." Harry grumbled as he tied his robes so that he was in a similar fashion as Ron.

"Tell you what, you look much more relaxed then the first time." Ron remarked causing Harry to chuckle.

"You to, not to mention much more impressive." Harry stated causing Ron to laugh.

"Those robes weren't normal okay." Ron joked and Harry had to agree wit his best friend. With deep breaths they left their rooms and Harry wished Ron luck before walking out of the bus.

Walking over the grounds he arrived at the castle and swiftly entered the Entrance hall and as expected that place was filled with all sorts of people. He noticed Demeter looking nervous and dressed in similar robes as what he had worn the first time had himself had been a champion. He noticed Fleur dressed in a beautiful strapless gown that had pleated detail at the top and wrapping ruched detail under that and around her waist. It flowed to the ground and had a slight train. Her blond hair was done in soft ringlets and around her neck was a beautiful yellow gold necklace with similar earring dangling from her ears. Suddenly he noticed Bill Weasley on her arm and had to laugh. He wondered how they pulled that one off.

"Potter, nice robes." Came Draco's voice that caused him to turn and smirk. Draco was dressed in emerald green dress robes that depicted him as the perfect Prince of Slytherin.

"Draco, Prince of Slytherin nice to see you to." He greeted causing the blond to snort.

"Waiting for Ginny?" Draco asked as they walked towards the stairs.

"Yes, you waiting for Luna I suppose." He stated and Draco gave a nod.

Suddenly everybody started to whisper and both looked to the stairs to see two of the most beautiful girls walking down. Harry and Draco both smirked as they looked at them. Luna and Ginny would be two of the most beautiful girls at this event.

Luna was dressed in a stunning silver grey and black gown, at the top it was silver and as it went downwards it blended into black at the bottom. It was flowy and had rhinestones at the top right under the pleated fan detail. Her blond hair was in soft waves and she had some rhinestones in that as well. Beside her though was a woman that took Harry's own breath away. The dress she wore was stunning and unique, like none other he had seen before. It was in two layers, the first layer had a sweetheart neckline and was strapless. It went just to her thy and was dark blue. Under that though was a lighter blue but still quite dark, flowing skirt that was much long in the back and that was like a waterfall. It went to her knees at the front and so showed her very high and sexy stiletto heel sandals. Around her right ankle was a gold beaded anklet and around her arm was the armlet Harry had given her so long ago. Around her neck was a beautiful white crystal necklace that rested perfectly against her beautiful skin. Her hair was done in a beautiful design and pined up with a crystal hair clip.

"Wow." he heard somebody whisper but he didn't care who it was because his soul attention was on the beauty before his eyes.

As soon as she stepped foot onto the before last step he walked over and extended his arm to her. She gladly accepted it and he lead her down the last step before turning her showing that her the under layer of her dress had a train in the back the swept over the ground.

"You look beautiful." He breathed causing her to smile softly.

"And you are handsome." She stated causing Harry to chuckle as he twirled her around. Beside them, Draco and Luna were having a similar conversation and by that time many people were looking at the blond duo in shock.

"All students that are not champions please make your way into the hall." Came the unmistakable voice of the Gryffindor Head of House. Looking down at Ginny Harry gave her a gentle kiss that made her smile.

Going over to the other Champions, Harry and Ginny soon found Demeter with his date, a second year Hufflepuff that was wearing a cute blue dress. Then there was Fleur and shockingly enough Bill Weasley.

"Bill!" Ginny exclaimed before running over and hugging her older brother who chuckle.

"Hey sis, Harry, good to see you." Bill greeted.

"Great to see you to Bill, Fleur." Harry greeted while giving a slight wave of the hand.

"Harry, you look as handsome as ever." Fleur greeted before kissing both his cheeks and then Ginny's.

"So how did you guys plan on explaining this?" Harry asked and both Bill and Fleur looked at each other before grinning.

"I was visiting my brother who was handling the Dragons, we met then." Bill answered. "We decided to write each other and I asked him if he would like to come to the Yule Ball with me." Fleur continued and Harry chuckled while Ginny giggled.

"Champions, Champions order!" With a smirk the Champions all turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there looking at them all. "Bill."

"Minerva, nice to see you again." He greeted causing the woman to smile. Harry gave her a wink that had her blush a slight bit.

"Well now, that you are all here let us get you in order. Will be going by the first letters of your schools, Miss Delacour, Bill you shall be first, Mr. Krum you shall be after them, then we will have Mr. D Potter. Finally Harry with Miss Weasley." As they were placed in line, they were spaced a good distance apart so that everybody would have their own dramatic entrance. Lifting his arm to his date, Ginny accepted it and with smiles they turned and as soon as the doors opened, Fleur started the entrance. Soon it continued and finally with a last look to each other Harry and Ginny walked into the hall. In the crowed they could see their friends smiling and waving at them and finally they arrived at the dance floor. Twirling Ginny around he placed his hand on her hip and looked into her eyes.

"Love you."

"And I you."

With that the music began and in seconds they were performing the first dance of the night. They twirled, and swirled and Harry even picked Ginny up a few times. Soon the others started and in no time the group was having a great time.

After a while Dinner was about to be served and the people all sat at tables. Harry, and Ginny found themselves seated with Ron, Hermione, Nevile, Susan and Draco, Luna. After dinner Harry and Ginny were approached by multiple people.

"Well, well Ginny Weasley. What a sight!" Came a male voice and both teens turned to see Sirius walking towards them in black dress robes.

"Well, well, Sirius Black." Ginny laughed before hugging the marauder who hugged her back.

"You look stunning my dear and such a beautiful dress. I hope my godson is treating you properly."

"Of course he is, Harry always treats me like I'm a princess." Ginny remarked while looking back at Harry who gave her a bright smile.

"Well if you saw, so oh and Harry. Watch out for your mother. Overheard her commenting about how why didn't you wear the tradition dress robes the Potter Family is known for." Sirius commented causing Harry to groan.

"Bloody hell, that woman's going to be the death of me." Harry muttered causing everybody to laugh.

"Don't worry, I overheard Minerva commenting about how handsome you looked in those robes although the Dragon Hid boots were a bit of a sore spot with her." Sirius told him causing Harry to smirk.

"Thought she would be used to it by now." He stated causing Sirius to shrug his shoulders.

After that though the night continued to go well and then the Weird Sisters arrived.

The next morning came fast, far to fast for some of the students. Laying on his bed, legs and arms spread wide, Harry let a groan leave his lips. Merlin he hated mornings. Turning around he was about to stand when suddenly he fell flat on his face. Cursing quite colourfully he pushed himself up and stumbled over to the bathroom. Swiftly turning on the water he waited a moment before gently stepping inside. Hot water splashed onto his skin, causing him to wake up slowly. It was relax and just rest there. Washing his hair, then his body he staid under the spray for a bit longer before turning the water off and stumbling over to get a towel. Drying off he went to his closet and grabbed some sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. After that brushed his hair and dried it. Just as he left the bathroom, a soft yet solid object hit him in the face causing him to stop. Blinking, he looked down and saw that it was a pillow.

"Presents!" Came a shout and Harry looked up to see Ron standing there with a smirk on his face.

"The Headmistress wants us all to open our gifts in the common room." Hermione informed him.

"Okay, question, what happens if one of us gets something, well not appropriate?" Harry asked her causing her to blush.

"Well, we live with it."

"Got it, let's go then."

Leaving their bedroom they found that everybody else was already there, waiting for them. There was also their sofa. Slumping down onto it they greeted everybody else with a 'merry Christmas'.

"Alright now, let us begin. Professor Nightwind why don't you give out the gifts. Of course we will all wait until everybody has a gift before opening." The Headmistress suggested.

"Very well Headmistress. Let us see the first present goes to Harry Potter." He announced and with that he handed the gift over. The box was the size a match box. He was curious but waited for everybody else. When they did have their own gifts they swiftly started to open them. As soon as the wrapping paper was off his own gift Harry was shocked when it grew and grew until it was much longer and wider. Everybody's attention was fixated on his box at this moment even the Professors. Looking at Hermione and Ron they each gave a shrug and so Harry looked only to find a letter. Taking it he unwrapped the letter and started to read.

_My darling son, _

_ Last year as I travelled to different places, I made my way to a little magical village in Egypt. This village is known for their spell-crafting and amazing abilities to web spells, that normally don't work together, together. I met this young woman who had been working on a series for the past ten years. She was quite fascinating and what I learned even more so. I spoke to her on numerous things and then she told me about how she would have to stop soon because she was running out of money to do what she wanted. Well I decided, why should she stop what she liked and so I decided to fund her. You see I tried her series and I was amazed. At the time she had only two of them made, one for Chasers and another for a Beater. As I used to be a Beater in my day I tried that one. Bloody hell Harry, it was brilliant, even more brilliant then the Firebolt. Yes, even more. Also the name of the broom fits it's owner. So Merry Christmas, and I can't wait to see you try it._

_You're wonderful dad, _

_Sirius Black. _

Hands shaking Harry slowly put the letter down before opened the box. What he found inside was a broom, a beautiful broom made of what looked to be ebony because it was quite a dark, actually it looked black. The shape of the broom was similar to the Firebolt with a few miner adjustments yet Harry could tell that it would be flying with speed. The twigs of the broom were all perfect and seemed to be similar to the Nimbus 2000, yet they were completely black. The stirrups were completely black as well. On the handle there was the name of the broom, 'Grim' done in silver Gothic like writing.

"Holly shit, Harry what module is that!" Ron exclaimed and Harry pointed to the name. It caused his best mate to burst out into laughter and those around to look at them confused.

"What is it Mister Potter?" The Headmistress asked and gently Harry pulled his new broom out causing the Quidditch Fanatics in the room to gasp and look at it in shock.

"What module is that Harry, we've never seen it before!"

"It's a new module, made by one individual. My godfather met her during his travels." Harry answered while looking at the broom with excitement. "Says it's faster then the Firebolt."

"Impossible!"

"Well you never know, I'll try it out after we finish opening our gifts." Harry stated while gently putting the broom back into its box.

"Wow Harry you now have a Firebolt and that broom!"

"Harry's a speed junky it's natural for him." Hermione remarked causing Harry to chuckle. It was true.

As soon as Harry covered the broom more gifts were handed out to them. Harry looked down to see that it was a gift from Ginny. Opening it he found a set of new Quidditch gloves. He grinned and tried them on. They fit perfectly and would go quite well with his new broom, Ron and Hermione both got Quidditch gloves as well. They got books, food from Mrs. Weasley, the tradition Weasley jumper, Harry got a new scarf from his brother, it was grey and had a small black dog stitched into it. Mia had gotten him a new Eagle Feather Quill his parents had gotten him a book entitled History of the Elemental World, wars, peace and treaties. Then the trio were shocked to see three large boxes placed before them. For a moment they looked at each other. Before gently unwrapping the gifts. For a moment they didn't know what to do. Before each of them was a set of trunks. Gently opening the trunks, they all gasped in shock. Inside was a set of new Quidditch Robes, Puddlemere was changing their uniform. Not only that but Hermione had a Quaffle with a raven etched onto it. To go with it there were some hair care products, make up and all sorts of feminine things. In Ron's trunk there were a set of male things, a brown package that had the words 'not to open in front of adults'. There were also other things, like hair gel, potions and such. In Harry's trunk he found a small mini trunk. When he opened it, it was to reveal a snitch. Closing it up he looked again. There were a set of leather straps, most probably for his hair. There were a set of cool muggle style sunglasses that bikers normally wore. They were shaded black to protect from the sunlight yet they wouldn't stop his vision accuracy. He also found a set of books but these were about strategy and different spells in the world. There were letters that came with all of them as well.

_Hey there Ron, _

_ Merry Christmas mate, hope you doing well, we thought that we would give you this. You guys are hitting puberty and stuff, so we thought we'd give you things. Oh and don't open the books in front of adults if you know what I mean. Also thanks for the heads up. Harry told us about a Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team that was a Quidditch fanatic. We're glad you and Hermione were happy enough to share the position as reserve players. Don't know what you're going to be doing for the next couple of years that going to stop you from playing so much but we tried him out and he is quite good. _

_Puddelmere United. _

_Watcha Hermione, _

_ Merry Christmas, hope you doing well, we thought we'd give you something to relax and have a good time even surrounded by those two boys of yours. Also a Quaffle to practice with, we know you guys said something about not being able to play as much next year and we understand. Still you're not getting off the team that easily. Anyway, relax and have fun, _

_Puddelmere United._

_Well hello our handsome Seeker, _

_ Merry Christmas Harry, hope you're doing well. We thought that since you're our number one Seeker, we should send you something to practice with. We understand that you won't be able to play as much next year, I'm sure it's going to get clearer in the end. Anyway, hope you like the sunglasses, they'll help against the sun. _

_Puddelmere United. _

Looking at each other they chuckled softly before stuffing the letters into the trunks and closing them.

"Lucky we sent them something as well." Ron chuckled.

"Well then, why don't we all put our things away and then we shall go to breakfast." The Headmistress stated and hurriedly they did so then left for the Great Hall.

When they arrived Harry swiftly hugged Mia who had tackled him laughing. He smirked as he noticed the adorable grey hat that had cat ears, it had white pompoms hanging at the side of grey strings.

"I see you like it." he chuckled.

"Love it, you know me way to well." She laughed causing him to smirk then they were greeted by Demeter who greeted him with a one armed hug.

"See you wearing my gift." he remarked.

"Of course little bro, thanks, I needed a new scarf and it fits me." Harry remarked causing Demeter to chuckle.

"Thanks for the book mate, it's really interested and I'm going to learn plenty." Demeter remarked.

"I'm glad because that book, was my guide to beginning my carrier as a Death Eater chaser. It has great tips on how to get out of sticky situations." Harry commented as they all sat down.

For a while they ate and talked. Relaxing and laughing about the night before, that is until the Daily Prophet arrived. The moment Harry say those words on the front page, her cursed and raced from the Great Hall leaving everybody behind and confused. Running towards Hagrids hut, he arrived and knocked at the door. When nobody answered he cursed again. Damn it all he hated that woman.

"Hagrid, it's me Harry Potter, please let me in." Yet his pleads had no effect and with a sigh he looked around and took his wand out. Muttering a spell he heard the lock open and with that he opened the door and walked in. Inside, he saw Hagrid sitting at his table.

"How did you get in here?" He grunted yet Harry closed the door and walked over to him.

"My secret Hagrid." He answered softly then sat down. "I saw the article."

"Here to laugh at me?" Hagrid grunted yet Harry shook his head.

"Laugh at you, never Hagrid. I spent a year at this school and that year you were quite helpful, nice. You invited me to tea and I enjoyed all the time I spent with you. You're a great person Hagrid and by what Demeter told me a great Professor. Who cares if you're a haft giant, I don't. You wouldn't be you if you weren't. Dumbledore wouldn't have hired you if he thought you would threaten his students. Don't listen to the offal woman because that's what she is offal. She lies all the time, her articles are horrible, well I remember she called Dumbledore a obsolete dingbat. You and I both know that that isn't true." Harry stated and Hagrid looked at him before smiling slightly.

"Thank you Harry. You're a good friend. I won't listen to the woman, she's horrible." Hagrid remarked and Harry gave a nod.

"Hey Hagrid, Demeter told me that you had a Hippogriff that you showed the Third Years once." Harry stated trying to cheer Hagrid up.

"Buckbeak, yes. Would you like to meet him?" He asked excitedly.

"Glad to mate." Harry agreed and together they left the hut for the forest. Thankfully Buckbeak wasn't far and when they approached Hagrid taught Harry how to approach. Harry did as he told even though he already knew how to approach. At last Harry was petting Buckbeak and smiled up at Hagrid. He was happy to be able to make Hagrid forget about that horrible article. He had wished he could have stopped it from coming out but now it was out and Skeeter would be getting a piece of his mind. The Prophet was going to be bought and she would be fired, that was point final.

After two hours Hagrid was cheered up and he invited Harry to continue their tea talks more often. Harry agreed before going to the bus. He wanted to try out his new broom. Arriving he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him and he gave them smiles.

"How's Hagrid?" Hermione asked worried.

"Good, I was able to speak with him and stuff, met Buckbeak and everything. It's all good and he's all good. Now what do you lot say to a broom tryout?" Harry asked and both Ron and Hermione agreed. Grabbing his new broom the trio left the buss for the pitch.

When they arrived Harry mounted the broom and unknown to them James and Lily had arrived. With a smirk Harry kicked off slightly and hovered. Laying on his broom he shot forward at top speed. Harry laughed as he took a dive, only pulling up centimetres from the ground. He twirled and dived, going hier and hier as he did. Finally he landed only to see that his parents were standing beside Hermione and Ron along with Sirius and Remus.

"Harry James Potter, you almost gave me a heart attack. Do you know how close you were to crashing!" His mum shouted causing Harry to chuckle. Softly he hugged her causing her to relax.

"I'm sorry mum. But like Hermione says I'm a speed freak." He commented causing everybody to laugh.

"So what module it that, it's not a Firebolt, that's for sure." James remarked while looking at the broom.

"It's called Grim. Sirius got it for me." Harry stated while shooting Sirius a grin that he returned.

"Bloody hell Sirius, you keep giving my son brooms, he won't know which one to fly!" James exclaimed yet everybody could hear the amusement in his voice.

"He's my godson, plus I'm sure that's going to be the fastest broom on the market, when it comes out." Sirius remarked.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Demeter Potter was nervous. The second task was approaching and he had yet to figure out the meaning of the screaming egg. He knew that Harry knew but he couldn't figure it out. Not only that but he really wanted to figure this one out on his own.

"Oh Demeter! You stink mate." Dean commented causing Demeter to blush. "Why don't you go take a shower or even a bath, relax because not only to you stink you look pretty tense." He remarked and Demeter gave a nod.

"Sure Dean, didn't think I stank that much, suppose I have been stressed out about this stupid egg." Demeter remarked while getting up.

"Then take your egg with you, maybe you'll figure something out while your bathing." Seamus muttered and Demeter brightened.

"Great idea." He agreed and with that Demeter took the egg his toiletries and left for a bathroom. Thanks to Uncle Sirius and Harry he knew quite a few places in Hogwarts that he could relax. The one place that would be really good to use, and he wouldn't be bothered, would be the room of requirements.

Arriving on the seventh floor he looked around before hurriedly going for the section that he needed. Pacing back and forth he thought about what he would need. After the third time a door appeared and hurriedly he opened the door and walked in. Inside the room had transformed itself in a large bathroom. The tub in the middle of the room was hug and had large beautiful windows that let light into the room.

"Wow, this freaking room does give you everything." He muttered before getting undressed. Gently he eased himself into the full bath of water. Pulling the egg over he looked at it silently. What the hell was he supposed to do with that stupid egg, every time he opened the damned thing it let out a loud screech that caused him to go depth. "Arg you have to be kidding me!"

But as he shouted he waived his arms around but that caused the egg to drop into the water. Cursing his luck he dived into the pool. Swimming towards the bottom he noticed that there was a glow and that the glow was coming from his now open egg. Not only that but there was not a single screech. Grabbing the egg he closed it and swam up to the surface. Arriving he took a deep breath as he arrived into the open air.

"Alright, that's different. The water blocked the sound." He muttered before brushing his hair from his eyes and ducking under. Opening his eyes he opened the egg and listened intently as a song reached his ears.

_Come seek us where our voices sound, _

_We cannot sing above the ground, _

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_and to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black, _

_Too late it's gone, it won't come back._

Running out of air he shot out of the water gasping softly. Demeter started to wash himself. He needed to find what that stupid rhyme meant. Resting in his seat he thought about the first phrase of the rhyme. **Come seek us where our voices sound. **Okay, well it was telling him to search for them, but what did they mean by where their voices sound. Water, could they mean that he had to go into the water, but the only big body of water was the black lake. So what was in the black lake? A lot of things alright the next part of the rhyme was **We cannot sing above the ground. **Alright, that meant that they live in the water, makes sense if he had to seek them under water. **An hour long you'll have to look.** Perhaps that hinted on a time limit. Made sense you'd only have so much time in this task. **And to recover what we took, **Took. What would they take and would that mean that the object would be underwater? **But past an hour, the prospect's black, Too late it's gone, it won't come back. **Okay perhaps that meant that he really did only have an hour. Did the last part mean that whatever was under the water past an hour he would loose?

"Bloody hell I hate rhymes." He muttered before getting out of the bath and getting his towel. Drying himself off he swiftly dressed in his his pajamas before grabbing his egg and his things and leaving the Room of Requirements. Swiftly he made his way towards Gryffindor Tower but suddenly a voice met his ears and hurriedly looking around he ran into the Transfiguration classroom, making sure that the door was slightly open so that he could hear what was happening.

"Are plan is working, the boy doesn't even suspect that he was entered into this tournament for a grander purpose then anybody could ever know." A female voice whispered.

"The Master will be pleased, Alecto but we must continue to do this secretly. The boy must not know that we plan this." A male voice hissed.

"The Dark Lord will rise once more and this time, he will kill the boy who dared defeat him." The first voice hissed. Slowly Demeter walked away from the door, he didn't need to be caught ease dropping on... on two Death Eaters. He had to tell Harry, though he had to tell him now but he couldn't be found walking around the castle by those two just encase they thought he over heard him. He decided to wait in the class room for a good five minutes and when he heard nothing outside he went to the door and looked out. The hall outside was empty. Swiftly walking out he made his way towards the Entrance Hall. Arriving he found the doors open. Hurriedly walking in he made his way to the buss that the Nature Academy students were living in.

Arriving he gave a knock and waited nervously. The person who opened the door though was not his brother but the Headmistress of Nature.

"Mister Potter, I was not aware that Hogwarts had taken away their curfew." She stated causing Demeter to blush.

"They haven't ma'am. But I really need to speak with my brother, please can I see him?" Demeter asked hopefully and for a moment the Headmistress just looked at him before giving a nod and leading him into the buss.

"Of course dear boy, they are in their room. That door." She stated and with a thank you Demeter went over.

Shakily he knocked at the door and waited. When the door opened it was to reveal Hermione.

"Demeter what are you doing here?" She asked worried.

"I need to speak with Harry." He stuttered out and Hermione noticing just how pale and shaky he was hurried him into the room.

"Demeter!" Harry exclaimed while jumping up from what looked to be his bed. "What you doing here?"

"I was returning to Gryffindor Common room after showering when I heard some voices. Harry I think somebody wants me dead." He whispered causing the trio's eyes to widen.

Swiftly he was lead to Harry's bed and told to sit while his bag was placed by the door by Hermione.

"What happened?" Harry asked gently.

"Well as I said, I was returning to Gryffindror Common room after bathing when I heard some voices, two voices, one female another male." He answered.

"Tell me what they said." Harry ordered and Demeter did just that. When he finished all three teens were pale and looking down at the ground.

"Demeter did they say any names, any at all?" Ron asked.

"Um yes, one name, the man called the woman something, oh what was it it started with Ale but bloody hell I never heard the name before." Demeter answered frustratedly but he had not to worry as Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione.

"Alecto and Amycus Carrow." They all whispered.

"Alright Demeter, you'll be staying the night here, don't want you walking around Hogwarts at night alone. I'm sure Hermione there can transfigure you a bed and some bedding to sleep. I'll worn Neville that you won't be returning and to have you're things ready for tomorrow." Harry stated before disappearing leaving Demeter with Hermione and Ron.

"Why didn't he just bring me through your shadow walking thing?" Demeter asked confused but Ron gave him a smile while Hermione laughed.

"Harry is very protective of his family Demeter, he never had any the first time we were teens and he doesn't want anything to happen to you. Now that we know who has placed you in danger we are even more worried. The Carrows are not the nice or easy Death Eaters. They love putting people in pain. What has me worried is that the first time, they were not the ones helping Voldemort get back to power. They didn't even search for him. We know they fear him so it makes no sense that they want Voldemort back to power. We'll have to learn more on the subject later. Anyway Harry just doesn't want you out of his site tonight and so wants you here." Ron stated and Demeter gave a nod.

"There we go, all done." Hermione proclaimed and Demeter turned to find a double bed with bedding and pillows set up for him.

"I'll go inform the Headmistress that Demeter will be spending the night with us." Ron stated before getting up and leaving the room.

In Gryffindor Dormitories, Harry appeared and making sure that nobody was there sent a note to Neville, Ginny and the twins. After a few minutes they all arrived looking worried.

"Harry what's wrong?" Neville asked after noticing Harry's dark look.

"We know who's in Hogwarts. Come on sit, we don't have long but I don't have a lot to tell you." Harry stated and after everybody sat down he told them about what Demeter had over heard.

"Was there any names mentioned?" Ginny asked worried.

"One name, but all Demeter remembered was Ale. We know that only one Death Eater with those first letters in their name. Alecto and Amycus Carrow are in Hogwarts. Probably under some sort of disguise." Harry stated.

"But we didn't see them on the Marauders map." Fred stated.

"We haven't been looking at the map every night have we." Harry stated and that got a few nods from the twins.

"That means that they aren't the staff, we can trust them, it also means that they aren't always on the grounds. We know that the Ministry has Aurors guarding Hogwarts by order of Amelia, but that's giving me the scary thought that there might be Death Eaters in the Auror ranks." Harry muttered and that caused the others to grow worried.

"Who's going to inform Amelia?" Ginny whispered.

"We'll inform Susan tomorrow, meeting at the old Castle tomorrow night, everybody must be present. We'll form a plan then." Harry stated and everybody gave nods before Harry disappeared.

Arriving back in the bus Harry found that Demeter, Hermione and Ron were talking about different things.

"Harry, how did it go?" Hermione asked.

"Meeting tomorrow night, all members must be present." Harry stated and Ron gave a nod but soon the four were asleep.

The next night, the Grim Reapers were all gathered in the old Castle. Currently they were all seated in the sitting area that Harry had fixed up.

"Alright I'm sure that everybody has been informed of what we learned last night. Tonight we need to prepare, with the Carrows behind Demeter's entrance of the Quawizard Tournament, we need to be carefully. Now we know we need to inform Amelia, Susan do you wish to do it or shall I?" Harry asked and for a moment Susan was silent.

"I shall inform her, what do you want us to do?" She asked.

"We don't need the Carrows to catch on to the fact that we know about them and their plans, Amelia cannot start questioning her aurors. The ones she trust are with here, tell her that we can form plans for this and to not do anything but inform those she knows as loyal to her. I will be informing Minerva and Dumbledore. They'll need to know about this." Harry stated and they all agreed.

"Alright then, what can we do against the Carrows?" Draco asked.

"We need to watch the marauders map every night, Hermione, Ron and I will be looking at our own map and we need to start planning. It seems like Voldemort's resurrection might have changed. We all need to be on guard during the third task. I want everybody with wands, weapons, armor and cloaks at the ready. You never know what might happened." Harry answered and everybody gave nods.

"What about Demeter?" Luna asked worried.

"During the third task, he'll be under my protection, he knows people want him dead during this tournament and we'll make sure that he does not get that way. I wont have it." He answered and everybody agreed.

"We can start on some new spells Harry." Susan volunteered.

"Good idea, do so, we'll need as much power under our belts as needed, Neville brush up on your wards." Harry ordered.

"But Harry you're the best at Wards." Neville countered.

"And you're second best, if anything stops me from putting up wards I want to be sure that somebody else will be able to. Brush up on your wards Neville." Harry answered and Neville gave a nod. "Now then, Susan, Luna, Hermione you'll be working on spells, Neville you'll be working on Wards, Fred, George do what you do best, prank products. Draco spy, find out anything you can and by anything I mean everything. As for that everybody needs to brush up on your dueling take your old partners, Ginny you and I are working together." Harry stated and Ginny gave a nod.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes carry your crystals with you everywhere you go, don't lose them and use them. It's going to be our only way in possibly finding out who the Carrows are acting as."

Thankfully they didn't have to much to speak about and after a few more things they all separated for bed.

Thankfully the next day was Saturday and nobody would notice Susan's absence from school.

During breakfast Harry wrote a note and sent it to McGonagall who read it and gave a nod. She had agreed to meet him after Breakfast in her office. Harry though could noticed that she was worried.

"Harry you best go, she's left the Great Hall." Hermione whispered and with a nod Harry hurriedly left the Great Hall.

Walking towards the Transfiguration Hall way, Harry arrived at McGonagall's office and gave a knock. The door swiftly opened and he walked in.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked as they both sat down.

"Demeter came to me last night about something he learn. He had gone to shower and as he was walking back to Gryffindor Common Room, he heard voices. He hid in your class room and listened in on the conversation." Harry started before telling her what he had been told.

"So we have two Death Eaters inside the castle." Minerva growled.

"In a sense, Fred and George haven't been checking the map every night but we have a big suspicion that, well their walking around impersonating aurors." He informed her causing her to pale. "Susan is informing Amelia at this moment but we can't have anybody informing them that we know. This needs to go as planned, Demeter will have me during the third task, he'll have to get through the second on his own, but personally I think he's already figured out the message. That's what he was doing last night I'm guessing. Anyway we just thought we would inform you so that you could inform the Order, I'll be informing Dumbledore after you."

"I see, thank you Harry, do we know what their appearance is." She asked.

"No, afraid not, Demeter didn't dare look to see and I'm glad he didn't." Harry stated and Minerva gave a nod of agreement.

"I'll make sure Order members will be on guard during the Third Task, some at the Graveyard or not far form it if you are transported there, but I may assume that you think he has changed some things." She stated and Harry gave a nod.

"With the Carrows here it is very well possible that Voldemort has changed a few things. Let's hope not though." Harry stated.

"Well then you best go inform Albus, I'll start informing the Order, thank you Harry for this." She stated.

"Don't thank me, thank Demeter when you see him next." Harry stated before leaving the Head of Gryffindor's office and making his way to the Headmaster's office. When he arrived the Gargoyle jumped aside instantly and he walked up the stairs. Sometimes it made a difference being the heir to two Founders.

"Harry what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked as he opened the door.

"Hello Headmaster, just you and Fawkes?" Harry asked.

"Afraid not my boy, Alastor here was just speaking to me." He answered and Harry walked in to see Mad-Eye sitting in a chair.

"Potter."

"Mad-Eye, good to see you again and glad it's just you, I've come to inform you of something Headmaster. I've already informed Minnie and she's telling the other members of the Order that were sent back. It's important and thought you should know since it is your school." Harry remarked and the Headmaster gave a nod before they both sat down.

"What is it Potter?" Mad-Eye asked.

"The Carrow siblings are trying to bring back Voldemort. Demeter over heard them last night, talking about it after he went to shower. He's lucky he wasn't caught but anyway. We don't think they're teachers, are assumptions are that they are Aurors, Amelia does have some stationed around Hogwarts." Harry stated causing both men to nod.

"Thank you for informing us Harry." Dumbledore stated.

"What do you want us to do Potter?" Mad-Eye asked causing Dumbledore to look at him slightly surprised.

"Prepare for the Third Task, that's when the shit hits the fan and we need to be prepared. My Grims are already at work. We don't need the Carrows plans to be ruined and that means no looking for them and starting to question aurors." Harry answered and Mad-Eye gave a nod.

"Sheerly it would be best to stop this Harry." Dumbledore stated but Harry shook his head.

"Not if we want to kill Voldemort, we still have some Horcruxes to hunt down, and if Voldemort's not alive then we won't be able to find one of them. Trust me Headmaster, this needs to be done." Harry stated.

"I agree Albus, Potter knowns this war better then most of us, the Order takes his plans into consideration and this time we go by what he says, has Minerva agreed?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Minnie has indeed agreed, oh and Headmaster don't tell the Potters."

With that Harry left leaving the two older men alone once more making his way to the library Harry found Ginny waiting for him. Slumping into a seat beside her he gave her a gentle smile that she returned.

"How did it go?" She asked while flipping through a page.

"Well, informed McGonagall and Dumbledore, now I have to inform Nicolas." He answered while taking some parchment and a muggle pen. Swiftly he scribbled a note then looked around before calling Nieve to his side. The beautiful phoenix appeared in a burst of snow and Harry handed the envelope over. "Nicolas Flamel my dear and don't appear if I'm surrounded by people who don't know about you." He ordered and with a soft thrill the phoenix disappeared leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Well that's done, let's get to work on some research." Ginny stated and with a grin from Harry they did just that.

Lily smiled to herself as she walked the halls of Hogwarts, she loved the old school, it was like a home to her. Seeing all her old teachers and Severus again was nice. Severus seemed to have changed over the years, he wasn't like he used to be. Arriving at the Library she walked and and started to look around for a book that would be interesting when suddenly she spotted her oldest son and the only Weasley girl. Smiling brightly she went over and, although she knew it wasn't a good idea, started to listen in on their conversation.

"I think Demeter figured out the egg." Ginny whispered.

"I know he did, found him looking around the library searching for ways to breath under water for an hour." Harry remarked. "What about this, it seems like it could be helpful."

"What planning on fighting another Dragon are we Harry?" Ginny teased causing Harry to chuckle.

"Three dragons is good in my books even if one was only a baby." Harry joked causing Lily to freeze. Three dragons, when had her son faced three dragons, he had only faced one, the Hungarian and even then it had been horrible to watch.

"True, wonder how Norberta is doing." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Don't know, should ask, shouldn't I." Harry stated but then they started to speak softer and Lily couldn't hear a word they said. Still worried Lily left the Library to find her husband, she needed to tell them about what she had heard thankfully it didn't take long and she found him in their chambers playing with a toy snitch.

"James, oh James I just learned something today." She panted causing him to sit up and look at her worried.

"What is it Lily?"

"Harry, Harry's faced three dragons." She haft explained.

"Okay calm down Lil's and explain this to me from the start, when did he tell you this?" James asked even though deep inside he himself was panicking.

"I was walking through the library when I say Ginny Weasley and Harry at the same table, they were looking through a bunch of books, I decided to listen in on their conversation and they were talking about the second task, he's figured out the rhyme and it seems like Demeter has as well. Anyway Harry talked about something in a book but then Ginny piped up saying, what planning on fighting another Dragon are we Harry. harry answered saying that Three dragons is good in my books even if one was only a baby. Oh James when has our son ever faced two other dragons!" Lily exclaimed before breaking into sobs that caused James to pull her into his arms.

"I don't know Lily, maybe he was only joking, the only time I've ever known Harry to be close to a Dragon was this year." James stated trying to calm his wife.

"But... but he hasn't been living with us since last summer and we don't know what Sirius did with Harry!" Lily sobbed causing James to cringe slightly, it was true. He didn't know what Sirius had done with Harry. Don't get him wrong, he trusted Sirius with his life but Sirius had changed and he wasn't the same as he was back when Harry was a baby.

"Lily we'll get to truth some how and you'll see Harry will tell us that he hasn't faced a dragon other then the Hungarian Horntail this year. If he has he will be ground for life and I don't care with whom he is staying." James remarked causing Lily to smile up at him.

"Do you think he'll really tell us?" She asked.

"I hope so Lily, I really hope so." He whispered before hugging her closer to him.

Sometimes, when he thought about his son, he wasn't what he had envisioned, Harry was very serious at times, times were normally teens or children should be scared. At first he kept reaching for his pocket as though he was puling out a wand until he realized he didn't have anything there. His son was an enigma and he wanted to know more about it so that he could figure it out and know more about his son.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Harry grunted as he went through his muggle physical education practice. It was something Grim Reapers were quite used to doing. It was the first of February and that meant there were twenty three more days until the second task would take place. He had his own plan all set up but was worried about Demeter. He had seen his younger brother in the library searching and even today he had been there. Not only that but his parents wanted to have a family dinner and that mean Sirius and Remus as well. That would be happening tonight at seven. Speaking of the time, Harry spun to look and found that he had exactly ten minutes to shower and get to his parents rooms. Cursing his luck he ran towards the shower room that the Room of Requirements had offered and swiftly started to wash. By the time he finished he was down to five minutes and so dressing in jeans and a sweater her grabbed his stuff and ran from the room. Running at top speed he ignored all the shouts he got from various students or even staff members but thankfully he arrived at his parents chambers with only a minute to spare. Controlling his breath he said the password and walked in. Inside everybody had already arrived and were waiting for him.

"Sorry got here so late, uh lost track of time and stuff." He said, his voice a little heavy since he hadn't totally gotten his breath under control.

"What were you doing?" Mia asked as he dropped his bag beside the sofa and sat down.

"Training." he answered while giving her a smile that she returned.

"Oh what were you training in?" Lily asked as she looked at her oldest son.

"Physical Education, it's always good to keep ones body in shape. So how is everybody?" He asked while relaxing back into the sofa.

"Well classes are really boring, well History is. Potions isn't bad but apart from that I think I'm ahead of everybody in my year." Mia answered causing Harry to grin and their parents to frown.

"But Mia, I'm sure that's not true, yes you are very intelligent but you can't be that far in advanced. You'll see later on in the year you'll be learning something you don't know yet." Lily stated causing Mia to sighed.

"If you want I'll teach you a few things." Harry whispered when their mother turned to speak to Rose about her own year.

"Love that, so what you doing for the second task?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see with everybody else. Do you know if Demeter?" "Sorry bro but Demeter doesn't have the answer yet. He's been practically living in the library for weeks trying to search a way to breath underwater." She answered and Harry let a sigh leave his lips.

"Hopefully he'll be able to find the answer soon, he only has a limited amount of days left." Harry whispered and Mia gave a nod of agreement.

"I know mum's worried not only about Demeter but you to, I mean the dragon scared her more then she is willing to admit but to not know whats coming up next is although quite frankly, terrifying for her." Mia murmured and Harry turned his eyes to his mother, she was talking with Rose and Demeter, yet he could see just how pale she was. Not only that but she had bags under her eyes, most probably from lack of sleep. Frowning he sank against the back of the sofa and crossed his arms.

"I see what you mean, I hope it gets better because nobody will be able to hid the third task from her." He muttered and Mia gave a nod.

"Hey what you two talking about?" James shouted causing Mia and Harry to jump slightly and look to see their father looking at them curiously.

"Just talking about school." Harry answered simply.

"Speaking of schooling Harry, how are you learning anything new this year when your not receiving any classes?" James asked causing Harry to grin.

"Simple, we have to teach ourselves and if we need help to go to a teacher, Not only that but the ten of us were picked for a reason and we have a project to complete for the end of the year." Harry answered causing Lily to frown.

"But you don't have classes, how are you supposed to keep up with the people in your year?" Lily asked.

"Lily, trust me I don't think it's Harry that will need to catch up, more like the others that are going to need to catch up." Sirius remarked from his chair.

"I agree with Sirius, with all the praise from his teachers it be a miracle if Harry doesn't know something in next years lessons." Remus commented causing the older Potters to look at each other then their eldest son.

"So what we having for dinner?" Harry asked causing Remus to snort and Lily to giggle.

"We should get to dinner if everybody's hungry?" Lily asked while looking around. Everybody gave nods and so with a grin Lily stood and motioned them to the dinning room where a large table had been set. "Everybody takes seats."

James sat at the head of the table with Lily at the other end, on his right, Harry sat and beside Harry was Demeter, then Mia. On the other side of the table, Sirius sat in front of Harry, Remus sat in front of Demeter and Rose sat in front of Mia. Once everybody was settled the food appeared and Harry was all to happy to see a roast lamb with potatoes, carrots, turnips and other vegetables, there was also gravy and Yorkshire pudding. Another meat present was roast beef. Everybody was quite happy as they dug into their meal.

James was just going to take a bight from his meal when he noticed Harry, Demeter and Mia, unlike Rose who had swiftly dug into her meal the three of them were none of them had their elbows on the table, none of them were slouched but their backs were strait. They were holding theirs utensils like a respectable pureblood would and their table manners were impeccable. He knew that he had never taught them that and knew that Sirius had never taught Harry that because Sirius himself hated the thought of proper etiquette. Still whoever had taught them, had taught them all and quite well. Looking at his wife he noticed that she had also noticed their table manners and her eyes were wide. Still the trio didn't seem to notice as they ate their meal.

After clearing his throat he asked. "Harry, Demeter, Mia mind sharing who taught you such table manners?" Harry looked at him before noticing what he was speaking about and laughed softly.

"A friend of mind taught me all about this stuff. Comes in rather handy when you meet important people. Anyway Demeter and Mia wanted to know as well and I taught them." Harry answered and James gave a nod. It seemed like his son was still hiding something from him but to what he could notice what he had said was mostly the truth.

"I see, you know you don't have to use such pureblood manners here we're all family." Lily exclaimed and Harry turned to her.

"They aren't really pureblood manners, many muggles in the muggle world use them, it's just the proper way of eating when you're at somebody else dinner table and since I don't live in these chambers, then this isn't my dinner table and it's only appropriate to eat respectfully. Besides, it's practice for when I would need them." Harry explained and both Lily and James looked at each other before looking at Sirius who snorted.

"Imagine that, purebloods doing the same as the muggles they hate." That caused Harry to smirk as he knew what Sirius was talking about.

"Hey talking about purebloods, anybody got anymore information on what caused the attack at the Quidditch World Cup?" Harry asked randomly, trying to get the subject away from his proper etiquette still it didn't seem like the right way to go since Lily became quite red faced.

"Nothing you should..." "Nothing much, nothings been found about the situations since those cloaked figures took care of the Death Eaters. Nobody knows who the cloaked figures are either." Sirius interrupted Lily who gave him a sharp glare.

"They don't need to know this Sirius, they are children!" She exclaimed.

"Lily, trust me Harry is by far not a child, he is far more mature then you might think not only that but two of your 'children' are in a tournament meant for adults. I'm sure that both Harry and Demeter can take a bit of news about Death Eaters." Sirius chuckled and Harry let a grin form on his face.

"Hows Jupiter!" Remus asked quite loudly trying to pull the subject away from Death Eaters and the Tournament."

"He is doing really well, loves it here since he could run around as if he owns the place." Harry answered and Sirius grinned.

"Ah I love dogs, wish I was one my self, or at least have the tale. It seems fun. The only thing I could do with are the flies. Their murder." Sirius sighed earning glares from Lily and a chuckle from Harry who remembered when Sirius had last told him those words, back during his original third year after finding out the truth about Sirius.

"Ha, ha, Sirius, nice one. As if one could become a dog!" James laughed forcefully.

"It's not that hard, just become an animagus, of course you're animal would have to be a dog but many people have the animagus ability." Mia informed them causing James and Lily to pale slightly, and Harry had to stop himself from shaking his head. He really did wounder when his parents would try to tell them about the Marauders. "I find that animagi's are quite fascinating and would be a useful."

"I have to agree. Even then it would be impossible for me to become one, it would become quite fun and useful. I mean if another Dark Lord comes up and about, having an escape plan in the form of an animal would be cool." Harry commented.

For the next few hours things went quite well and by ten they were all quite tired. Harry excused himself and grabbing his bag left for the bus. Mia, Demeter and Rose weren't far behind leaving the adults alone.

"Sirius Black, what are you trying to do, reveal yourself to the children! They are certainly not mature enough to know about the those secrets!" Lily shouted out in anger.

"Lily please stop assuming that your children are not mature, as I said before. Harry is quite mature, and so are the others, the only one who is childish is Rose. As for secrets, you know that's not the best idea with Potters. Secrets in the Potter family do not stay long until they are either revealed by the person who is originator of the secret or by some stupid form." Sirius remarked as he sat down with a cup of brandy in his hand and Remus beside him.

"Not only that but Sirius only said that it would be fun being a dog, not that he was one. Calm down Lily, Mia is smart and has seen Minerva transform. No doubt she asked about it and Minerva told her how she did it." Remus pointed out.

"Sirius, Remus do you know who Harry would have learned those manners from?" James asked trying to get away from the subject that would anger his wife if they continued on.

"Actually no, Harry has a few friends at the Academy I don't know about." Sirius commented.

"Does he ever speak to you about his friends?" Lily asked.

"Nope, but Harry is quite secretive with certain aspects of his life, secrets that are ketp deep inside. I wounder from who he gets those tacktiks from." Remus explained and both Lily and James blushed slightly.

...

The 24 of February, 1995 was a chilly day, especially at 9:30 a.m on the Hogwarts Lake. Harry shivered slightly as the cold wind met his exposed skin. He was very happy that he had yet to shed his outer robe and by the looks of it he wasn't the only one. Spotting his brother he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump.

"How are you?" He asked, even though he now knew yet the simple question caused his brother to laugh weakly.

"We have to swim in the lake in February, their crazy and we're crazy for doing it." He answered causing Harry to chuckle softly.

"Very true my dear brother, do you know what your strategy is?"

"Gillyweed, I was able to ask Neville about it after I read it in a book. He was able to get some for me. Heard him chuckling while he handed it over though." Demeter remarked causing Harry to chuckle.

"That's because the first time I did this task, I used Gillyweed." Harry answered before they got into a boat.

Much like the first time they were each lead to the same place and as they stepped on top he wood Harry gave a nod to Moody who returned it. Behind him Remus looked quite nervous as he patted his and Demeters backs. The man looked grim as he looked out at the lake and Harry knew that the man was not to impressed that they had to swim in such cold weather.

"Be careful you two, you're mother is worried enough as it is." He muttered and both boys gave a nod. "And please tell me you have a plan?"

That caused them both to chuckle and look at each other. It was all Remus needed though as he gave a sigh of relief. With that he gave them each a pat before taking a single step back. Harry shivered once more as the cold air washed over him, whoever had them swim in this weather was going to be killed. Yet inside he was wondering who had been taken for all of them, he knew that Gabrielle was taken for Fleur and with a nod to her she gave a nod in return. Fleur was the most worried about all of them because no matter what anybody said it was most likely that, if she would not get to her little sister, that the the Merpeople and Grindylows would go after Gabrielle and Fleur because of their Veela blood. It was a well known fact that Grindylows, and Merpeople hated the Veela and had an open feud with them. And so with that in view he had spoken with her before hand. If Fleur didn't make it to her sister this time as well, he would get her out. Finally Dumbledores voice filled the air causing everybody to fall silent.

"Welcome to the second task, last night something was taken from each champion, a treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion now lie at the bottom of the Black lake. In order to win each champion will need to gather their treasure before their hour is up." Dumbledore's voice announced.

Harry let a sigh leave his lips as they all started to rid themselves of their robes. Beside him Fleur had changed her own uniform from the one piece she had worn the first time to a Monokini done in white and had cut outs at the belly button and hips. The suit tied at her neck in a choker like design and had a cut out that showed off some of her cleavage. Her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. On his other side was Demeter, he was dressed in a pair of red and gold swim-shorts. Krum was dressed in a set of dark red and black swim-shorts and looking down at his own he had to snort. Black swim-shorts.

"Bloody hell, didn't think you were that built!" Came an exclamation that had Harry chuckling from Demeter.

"What can I say, I work out little bro." Harry commented. As he rubbed his hands together. "Plus you're getting their."

"Whatever you say bro."

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them." Announced Dumbledore once more and just after that Demeter shoved the seaweed like plant into his mouth. Seconds later a whistle was blown and three of them dived in while Demeter was pushed in by Remus.

The lake was just as he remembered, impossibly cold, almost freezing. Using a combination of his wind and water elemental he was able to breath and looking around he found Demeter trashing about. Going over he waited for him to finish and then gave a grin. Demeter looked almost just like he had the first time, gills, fins, he was fishy. When Demeters eyes landed on him he raised an eyebrow and he gave a nod. Patting his shoulder he started to make his way towards the centre of the lake. Yet as he swam he made sure to look around. It all looked just as amazing as the first time he had seen it. A different world then the one they lived in everyday. Fish swam beside him and some tickled his feet causing him to grin. Arriving at the seaweed he looked around before swiftly started to making his way through it he finally arrived at the underground city.

Up above the students, guest and Professors were all waiting nervously for the surfacing of the champions. Suddenly the calm surface of the lake was broken as Fleur appeared yet she was followed by both Grindylows and Merpeople that she was fighting off with her wand. She was having a hard time of it as well.

"Of course she has Veela blood in her, Merpeople and Grindylows dispice Veelas!" Remus exclaimed clearly worried for Fleur. At last she arrived and he swiftly helped her out of the lake and away from her natural enemy. Pulling a towel over her wrapped it around her shivering form.

"Gabrielle..." She whimpered while looking at the lake. "Please 'Arry, please get to her." She whispered.

"The Beauxbatons champion has been forced to retire and so she shall be taking no further part in this task." Dumbledore announced and just then Bill arrived down bellow and ran to Fleur who swiftly cuddled to him as he wrapped his arms around her and his jacket.

"Harry will come through with Gabrielle Fleur, he won't let anything happen to her." Bill whispered to his future wife who gave him a shaky smile.

Back in the lake, Harry had arrived at the four hostages and what he found angered him. He had expected Gabrielle and Ginny but not the second year student Demeter had brought to the Yule Ball. She would be unable to defend herself against the creatures in the lake if Demeter wouldn't arrive. Still he had faith in his brother and with a worried look swiftly got to work.

Looking around he brought his senses out to search the lake. It took a few minutes but as he did so he sensed that Fleur was no longer in the lake. She had been caught and forced to retire. Swiftly he unleashed Ginny and then Gabrielle. Just as he was going to get stopped he started a slight whirlpool to surround them and started to swim upwards.

When he arrived Ginny was the first to wake up and gasping she looked around. Spotting Gabrielle who was frantically trying to swim she tried to calm her but Harry swiftly went in front of her and told her to hold onto his back, making sure to speak french as he did so. With a nod they swam towards the stages. Ginny was the first to get out and she helped Gabrielle off of Harry so that he could then climb on.

"The first champion to succeed in freeing his hostage is Harry Potter the Champion from Nature, shockingly he has also brought the hostage for Beauxbatons champion!" Dumbledore announced and there were cheers here, not only from Nature but from Beauxbatons as well.

Of course Fleur hurriedly ran over to hug Gabrielle and then Harry and Ginny who gave her smiles that she returned.

"I told you, I'd get her for you." He whispered and she let a small laugh leave her lips.

"I could never doubt you 'Arry." She whispered and he gave a smile before hugging Ginny who hugged him back. Just then they were both tackled by Lily who was crying.

"You silly boy, you didn't need to save both!" She cried.

"I did mum, Gabrielle has Veela blood in her." Harry whispered causing Lily's eyes to widen to horror.

"Oh dear lord." She whispered.

"They wouldn't have let her go if Fleur didn't get to her, sadly Fleur had a hard time to against them." Harry continued but just then Demeter arrived with the second year clinging to him. The thing was Harry noticed that they were having a hard time.

"She can't swim!" Came the shout.

Cursing their luck Harry shoved the towels aside and jumped back into the lack. Swimming over he helped Demeter with the second year who was sobbing hysterically. Swimming over to the platforms they got out and swiftly wrapped towels around themselves.

"Hogwarts own Champion is the second to arrive!" Dumbledore announced but seconds later Krum appeared with his own hostage and swiftly swam over.

His arrival caused everybody to break into cheers as it brought the end to the second task. After a few minutes Dumbledore arrived at their side along with Harry's own Headmistress and the others.

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore announced as the noise over road his own voice. "The winner of the second task is... HARRY POTTER! Who to what has been explained to me used a combination of Water and Wind Elemental magic to breath underwater!"

The stadiums came to life as everybody broke into roaring cheers.

"In second place... DEMETER POTTER and third... VIKTOR KRUM! Sadly as Miss Delacour was unable to finish the second task she had been placed in fourth place!"

...

That night in the buss was a celebration as Harry came out first place once more. Everybody was quite happy about this fact and even the teachers were celebrating. Harry soon found himself laying on his bed with Ron and Hermione sitting on their own.

"How did it go?" Ron asked.

"Went very well, it's quite an effective way to hid, especially in the water." Harry commented and his two friends gave grins.

"That's great, Death Eaters before used to meet near the harbours in London most of the time, if we have a way to listen to them without them knowing then we're in good hands." Ron commented and Harry agreed.

"It's a good now though the third task will be next. We need to form a plan for that and a back up one just encase the things are changed." Hermione commented.

"I agree but for now let's just sleep because to tell you the truth I'm exhausted." Harry yawned.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Ah Saturday, there are some interesting facts about Saturday. To some it's considered the last day or the seventh day of week while to others it is considered the sixth day of the week. Saturday was also named no later then the 2nd century for the planet Saturn. The reason for that is that it apparently controlled the first hour of that day. In Latin Saturday can be translated to Satumi which means Saturn's Day, or in Old English is none as Saetemesdaeg. And Saturday found Harry Potter, his twin Demeter and one of his little sisters, Mia in the Room of Requirements. The room they were in wasn't very large and for good reason. They didn't need much room that day. They all sat on a round sofa in a triangle. Both Demeter and Mia were watching Harry who was sitting back against his seat a calm expression on his face. Today he would begin their first lesson on the actual transformation of the animagus form. Up to date they had been studying their animals and making sure to understand everything they could about them. Now it was time to begin the transformation.

"Alright the Animagus Transformation, for each lesson I'll start by showing you what to do and then you'll do it and then undo and redo until they are able to do it in seconds." Harry stated and both Potters gave a nod. "Then let's start, to show you I'll be using my Grim form and we'll start with the arm."

With that Harry extended his arm away from his body and then started to change it. His pale skin soon became dark grey almost black and then fur started to appear, slowly. After that the arm started to morph into that of a sort of dog yet the paws were larger and the claws as well. When he finished both Demeter and Mia were gaping in shock.

"Alright then, how I did this is simple. You have to picture what it looks like on the outside first, and then you remember everything about the inside. As you have all memorized your forms perfectly it shouldn't be a problem. Well tradition goes that woman go first so Demeter." Harry chuckled causing his brother to protest.

"HEY!" "Sorry, sorry, Mia why don't you go first for us since the other girl didn't want to." Harry chuckle causing Mia to grin but she gave a nod.

Extending her arm she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. For a moment nothing seemed to happen until her skin started to sprout fine fur of pure white. Opening her eyes, she swiftly notice the changed yet the look of happiness soon turned into a look of disappointment as her efforts were only rewarded by a small patch of fur.

"Hey don't look so disappointed that is very well done for your first try. I'm proud of you not to mention the fact that you're thirteen years old. Now I want you to try and get rid of them. Picture your human skin." He ordered and with a nod she did as told. It took her about two minutes but at last her arm was back to normal and Harry gave her a bright smile. "Brilliant job Mia. Now you're turn Demeter."

Gulping slightly Demeter extended his arm and then, making sure to concentrate, started the same proses as Mia had. His arm though seemed to shorten slightly and then a few pieces of fur appeared. When he opened his eyes and looked at what he did he grinned. He hadn't done haft bad.

"Well done, now this is something I want to show you two. You both have to remember that you are at different ages, which mean that your magic isn't the same. Both of them are still developing but you Mia, your magic is not as developed as Demeters. That's a factor of why Demeter was able to do a bit more then you. I don't want you two comparing yourselves to each other because it just makes things harder. You'll both do it at your own speeds and you have to understand that." Harry stated and both Mia and Demeter gave a nod. "Good, now Demeter I want you to change your arm back to the way it was."

It took about five minutes but Demeter finally had his human arm back even though he looked quite tired. Still Harry seemed quite pleased and gave a nod.

"Alright that's enough for tonight. We'll continue tomorrow and I want neither of you to even think of trying the transformation without me am I understood?" He questioned while glaring at both teens.

"Yes sir." They agreed and with a grin Harry gave a nod before they all left the room.

Sunday morning found Harry in the Great Hall with both Hermione and Ron. People were whispering about the fast approaching Third task and by the looks of it those who knew what happened the first time were getting tenser each day. Just as breakfast was about to come Professor McGonagall walked over to Harry and Demeter.

"The Champions are gathering at the Quidditch pitch." She stated and Harry gave a nod before rising with Demeter. Bidding both Hermione and Ron farewell they left the Great Hall. For a moment they didn't speak but just then they were joined by Fleur who gave Harry a nervous smile.

"It starts soon." Harry muttered while looking at his little brother who was quite pale. Placing his hand on his shoulder it caused Demeter to jump. "You're going to be fine brother, don't worry, we'll meet up in the maze and everything, no way am I leaving you alone."

"I know it's just I worry, we're preparing and you're helping me a lot but I mean its Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. How are we supposed to fight You-Know-Who?" Demeter asked worriedly.

"I've done it before Demeter, we'll get through this and you'll see. Everything will be fine." Harry soothed then gave him a wink. "We are Gryffindors after all."

That seemed to cheer Demeter up slightly and when they arrived at the Quidditch pitch he seemed to have gained a bit more of his colour. Looking down at the hedges growing on the terrain of the Quidditch Pitch It was just like the last time and Harry couldn't help but look at it with mild hate. This maze had caused and will cause much disaster to the world of Magic and even the muggle world.

"Ah you've all arrived perfect!" Bagman announced and just then Harry noticed Krum was also there. "Isn't it beautiful, don't worry the pitch will be back to normal after the third task. Can anybody tell me what it is?"

"A maze." Harry answered and Bagman gave a nod.

"Correct, it's a maze. The task is simple; you must find your way through the maze towards its centre. There the Goblet was placed and the one to get to the cup first is the champion. Now we cant exactly make it that simple we have placed various creatures provided to us by none other than Rubius Hagrid who has a grand collection and knowledge of all sorts of creatures. This task will not be easy and so I must inform you to get as ready as you can possibly become for it." Bagman announced and then informed them that they could leave.

"'Arry may I speak with you please?" Fleur asked and Harry gave her a nod.

"I have to lead Demeter to the castle first." Harry answered and Fleur gave a nod of agreement.

Not long after they arrived the duo started to walk the grounds. Harry could tell that Fleur was quite worried for the task to come, and Harry couldn't blame her for there was a large possibility that Voldemort would be returning one way or another during the task.

"'Arry I do not know what to do. I do not wish to get in your way for the task because you and I both know that he will be coming back. Yet we do not know how he will be returning, if it will be the same as the first time or not. I fear Harry that I would get in your way and so impair the battle to come." Fleur stated and for a moment Harry looked at her before a smile formed on his face.

"You could never get in the way Fleur; you are a powerful and talented witch. You have fought Death Eaters and survived, you have worked with the most amazing spells and Bill has showed some of the spells he himself learned during his travels. I know you Fleur and you will not 'get in the way' as you say. I hope to be able to count on you if you and I do run into each other during this task." His speech seemed to have cheered Fleur up because the moment he finished she hugged by her.

"I will help in any way I can 'Arry. You have nothing to worry about." She whispered into his ear and he gave a nod.

"We are family Fleur, and family, they stick together." Harry murmured and Fleur gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

Minerva McGonagall was nervous. Oh how she wished that they could have been even more prepared for the Third Task. Still they were better prepared with the Grim Reapers all being at Hogwarts then they would have been if Harry, Hermione and Ron wouldn't have been. Still she was slightly thankful that the Potters would be at the Tournament. The only bad thing was they didn't know what was to come and Harry wanted it kept that way for some reason.

"Minerva." Came a grunt causing her to turn and see Alastor watching her with both his normal eye and his magical eye.

"Alastor, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Order meeting, we should organize one to make plans for the Third task. We need to make sure that people are ready for this thing." He grunted and Minerva gave a sigh.

"I thought Albus was doing so already." She remarked causing him to snort.

"He will but he wont be calling everything we will. We know everybody who was sent back in time, we can be better prepared. For now let Albus do what he does and our people will listen to us." Minerva gave a nod of agreement; that would be best.

"Then we shall have an Order meeting tonight, inform everybody." She stated and Alastor gave a nod before limping out of her office leaving her alone once more.

"Oh I am going to be totally grey by the end of this." She muttered while shaking her head.

Late that night Minerva found herself at Number twelve Grimmauld Place with other members of the Order, all of whom had been sent back in time. Thankfully everybody was eager to learn what they would be doing for the Third Task, perhaps because they were just as nervous as she. Looking around the room her eyes lingered an each and every person. On her right was Alastor, on his right was Amelia, on her right, Sirius and so on.

"Let us begin, as you all know the Third Task is approaching quickly. We must be ready for the events that will be happening." Minerva began her voice holding firm and her 'no nonsense' tone in place. "The staff will be at Hogwarts along with Sirius because of his connection to Harry. Also because of the Champions we will have the Potters present. I still want some people sent to the Graveyard just in the off chance that Voldemort does the same as he did before. Harry believes that this time it will be different, but we do not know for certain. Amelia have you been able to question all your loyal Aurors to see if they have noticed anymore looking or acting oddly?"

"I have. They have informed me that two of the Aurors stationed around Hogwarts is in fact acting oddly. Two rookies, by the name of Alphonse Albeton and Eston Rodill are the ones. My Aurors have informed me that they keep a hip flask, quite like the one you Mad-Eye use and like the time you were impersonated. I do not believe that this is a coincidence. It might be that the Carrow siblings are in fact impersonating those two. That also means that both Aurors are possibly still alive but captured." Amelia announced and Minerva gave a nod.

"Do you have a plan for this?"

"Yes I have a group of Aurors lead by Rufus that will be going on a expectation of Carrow mansion, it is the only property they own. We will see if they might be there and if we find them I hope there alive or sane." Amelia answered and everybody gave nods of agreement.

"Alright now we have to begin the planning for the Third Task. The Staff is supposed to be on Hogwarts grounds that night but I want three groups set up, one group at the graveyard another here at Hogwarts and the staff will compose of the third group that will be here at Hogwarts as well. The second group will be here because encase the destination was changed we should have a team ready to go at once. Sirius I suppose you want to stay at Hogwarts?"

"Harry has informed me that if I can help somewhere else I could because we have already plenty of people on stand here at Hogwarts, the staff, and the Grims are all here. I can go to the Graveyard if you well like Minerva." He suggested and Minerva thought about it before giving a nod.

"That is a good idea, you will go with Tonks, Alberforth, Emmeline, and Charlie. The ones at Hogwarts, to go to another location if needed, will be Kingsley, Bill, Charlie. Amelia you'll be at Hogwarts I presume." Minerva stated.

"Yes I shall be there alone with a few Aurors which should cover the reason why Kingsley will be there." Amelia agreed.

"Now then Harry has informed me that he will be with Demeter during the entire Maze, well almost, they must find each other but Harry has informed me there it will be a simple feat. Fleur will be in the Maze with them along with Mister. Krum, we must remember that. Remember your post and your duty, the war will be starting soon and we must be prepared." Minerva stated her voice firm and strong.

In the Headmaster's office Dumbledore sat behind his desk with the Potters, Longbottoms, Lovegoods and a few other people station around the room, people who had not returned to the past with the others.

"Albus why have you called us all here?" Lily asked worried.

"I wish for each and every one of you to be present during the Third Task. I'm afraid Fawkes has been quite nervous about the upcoming task and I cannot cancel it now. I wish to be prepared just in the case that something does happen." The age Headmaster answered, his eyes twinkling.

"Why us?"Alice asked curiously.

"Simple you all have children here at Hogwarts, take it as a time to catch up with your children and to see how they are like at school." He answered causing the group to smile.

"Albus do you think, do you think Demeter is in danger because of his statue as The Boy who lived?" Lily asked worried and that worry grew stronger as Albus gave a long suffering sigh.

"I'm afraid he might be Lily but I believe he is in good hands and that nothing will happen to him." No it was Harry he was worried about. The boy would do anything to stop his brother from being harmed, even step in front of a killing curse if he had to.

"Then he can't perform!" Lily cried.

"I'm afraid Lily, that if Demeter does not perform then he will lose his magic. He must perform in the Third task." Dumbledore announced causing Lily to look down at her lap in worry.

"What about Harry?" James asked worried for his oldest son who didn't have the ability to do anything other than Elemental Magic and even though it was impressive as of yet he would be going into a maze, there was no water or fire in there to use his powers with.

"Harry will do brilliantly James; you have nothing to worry about." Albus answered yet inside he was even worried. He didn't know the full extent of Harry's abilities in either Elemental or Magic. It was well possible that the boy was not yet up to the ability he had been when he had 'died'.

"But Albus he has no magic if he's in the maze!" James protested yet Dumbledore interrupted.

"He has powers Voldemort has not. I have full confidence in Harry, after all he has fought a Basilisk when he was twelve. I am certain he will survive this task. Now then, nobody here is to inform people that they will be coming, I want it all, with the exception of the Potters, to be kept quiet for security purposes." Dumbledore announced and with the agreement of everybody else they left the office.

Yet as both Dumbledore and McGonagall formed teams, the Grim Reapers were not making plans, they had long ago formed theirs and were now determined to get back in the best shape they could for the third task. They were positive that Voldemort would strike during that task. If he didn't than they did not know what to do.

In the Room of Requirements, Harry and Ginny were in full body armour and going up against the enemies the room required. Thankfully the room was smart enough to know to make the enemies at least their level so that they could fight a challenge. Both had numerous cuts and burns on their body but they were smirking. They were pushing their bodies and making them burn to their limits. It was the way they always trained and they never changed their way of training for anybody, it just wasn't done. When something worked it worked and they rather not fix it because there was no need for fixing.

In the library the Librarian passed by a table a frown on her face. There sitting behind dozens of books was Neville Longbottom, head bent over a thick volume on wards. Around him were piles that only he could distinguish, one pile was wards, the other was curses, other was spells, and the last was about plants one could use in battle. Beside him was a thick stack of parchment covered in notes, diagrams, spells to learn and plants to grow. He had been working on it for months now. Each thing had a specific colour. If the item was done then the item was crossed off, if the item would not be completed it was scribbled over. It was his system and nobody could really understand it completely. At another table a few Ravenclaws noticed the normally dreamy Luna Lovegood sitting amongst books of spells and curses. She only had two piles, one for curse the other for spells. Her notes were much easier to understand, it was a combination of two colours and things she had learned were crossed off. In the farthest corner of the library hidden behind over thirty books was Susan Bones, a few Hufflepuffs has noticed her and tried asking her what she was doing but she did not inform them. Once or twice Cedric Diggory had tried to make her leave the library saying it was for her own good but she would not budge which made him grumble. He had then informed her that he would be checking in on her every hour.

In the dungeons, Draco chuckled softly as he walked out of the shadows. He had just been on the upper eastern part of the castle and had overheard a 'conversation' being done by two first year Gryffindor and Slytherins. It was quite amusing to see that two members of still fighting house, even though it had gotten better, would be dating in their first year. He thought it a little young but who was he to decide that.

In a abandoned Potion lab, Fred and George were currently bent over a cauldron. There robes were covered in all sorts of things, their hair dirty with sot and their face as well. Covering their eyes were goggles and when removed left pure white skin behind. They were currently working on a potion for the Third Task, and it was not going quite well.

"Alright one drop of Dragons blood should do it George." Fred remarked and George gave a nod before gingerly letting a drop fall. The moment it touched the bright yellow potion nothing happened causing them to sigh. Turning away from the potion in defeat they were about to speak when.

BOOM!

The cauldron's contents went exploding everywhere and for an instant both just stood there backs covered with potion goop. Seconds past and the door was thrown open causing both twins to look up and see Severus Snape standing there arms cross over his chest, eyebrow raised in a questioning manner that was only known to him and that mad the twins grin brightly.

In another room Hermione and Ron were both duelling off against each other. They had placed locking charms on the door and protective spells placed all over the room. Both were panting heavily as they looked at each other wands slightly raised.

"Bombarda!" Hermione cried but Ron evaded the attack sadly it hit the window causing it to shatter. Looking at each other they ran over and looked down as the window shards. People in the distance were looking at the shards then at them in shock causing both of them to look at each other.

"Suppose we forgot to spell prof the windows." Ron joked causing Hermione to giggle.

"I guess so."

Backing away she waived her wand and instantly all the shards that had fallen and were still falling zoomed up and reformed the window, nobody say her do it though as she still had to put up the front of just being an Elemental around Hogwarts.

"Note to self, make sure to spell proff windows in the future." Hermione giggled causing Ron to snort in amusement.

Unlike the Grim Reapers who were all still preparing for the Third task, Demeter found himself in his bed in Gryffindor tower. He had seen the Grims at work well with the exception of Harry and Ginny who were quite paranoid. They didn't like him watching encase the spells went different directions and hit him by accident. Yet the others, boy he never thought he would ever see Neville in the library surrounded by so many books it was mind blowing. Then there was Ron and Hermione who had let him sit in on their worm ups, if what he had witness was worm up he would love to see their actual duels.

"Hey Demeter what you doing up here shouldn't you be preparing for the Third Task?" Seamus remarked as he entered the room.

"Just took a small break, my head is about to burst from all the information I learned already." He answered causing Seamus to snort in amusement.

"Don't pity you there but hate the fact you don't have to take the exams!" Seamus commented and Demeter looked down at his bedding. He would have rather did the exams then participate in the Third Task. "Hey mate what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Must be nerves then don't worry mate, you'll do great in the Third Task." Seamus stated causing Demeter to smile slightly.

"Thanks Seamus, I think I best get back to studying for this task." He mumbled and with that left the room ready to get back to work.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

June 24th was perhaps one of the worst days in Harry's memories. The day Cedric Diggory had died and Voldemort had returned to life. Somehow, even though Diggory wasn't going to die this time, he just knew it wasn't going to be a good night at all. Looking out the window of the buss Harry let a sigh leave his lips. It was just like the first time around, the night was mild, the sky clear of all clouds, the stars shining up high. Turning to his mirror, Harry looked at what he was currently wearing.

Black leather pants, dragon hid boots, and a black t-shirt. When he left this bus, he would grab the rest of armour, which composed of his black dragon hid jacket, his armour, belt, and his gloves. Fleur would be wearing her own armour while Demeter, who didn't have any, would be wearing the Hogwarts uniform that he had no choice to wear.

"Harry it's almost time." Came a quiet voice and he turned to see Hermione and Ron standing there, both dressed in their own armours but cloaks around their bodies to hid it. He gave a stiff nod before swiftly getting the rest of his armour on. Finished he grabbed his cloak and clicked it onto his shoulders before leaving the room with both Ron and Hermione.

As they walked, thoughts of the task filled his mind, he didn't want to worry about it, but he knew it couldn't be stopped. Merlin tonight would break chaos to the world of magic especially if things weren't handled correctly. He hoped that things would work out so that Fudge agreed to Voldemorts return and that next year no Umbridge would be at Hogwarts. Knowing his luck, he wouldn't be so lucky.

Arriving at the Quidditch pitch Harry was swiftly welcomed by Ginny who promptly flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. It took them a few minutes to let go of each other and when they did, Harry laid his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. They were beautiful yet filled with worry and fears. The worry was mirrored into his own eyes. He truly hoped that she wouldn't see yet the look on her face proved his hopes wrong as she gave him a soft smile.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"I will love, I will." He agreed before they finally pulled away. "Just promise me you'll be safe."

Yet she didn't answer him. "We're ready, everything is in order. However, we noticed a few extras. The Longbottoms are here along with the Lovegoods and my parents." Ginny stated.

"We expected Arthur to be here and because of that Mrs. Weasley but not the Longbottoms and Lovegoods. Well in a sense, it's a good thing because there are other fighters here. Let's just stick with our plans." Harry stated and everybody gave a nod.

Speedily Ginny, Ron, and Hermione left for the stands and Harry left to stand with the other champions and looked at the maze in front of him. It was much as it had been the first time; twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of the Quidditch pitch. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy and Harry knew that it was filled with all sorts of creatures. Finally, Hagrid, Professor Moody, McGonagall, and Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached them. They were wearing large red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze. If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?" Professor McGonagall announced and each champion gave a nod to show that they understood.

"Off you go, then!" Bagman said in all too happy tone.

"Good luck." Hagrid whispered to Harry and Demeter who gave him smiles and with that the four patrollers walked away in four different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each – Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Demeter Potter, the Hogwarts and Nature champions! In second place, with eighty points – Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

In the stands, Harry could see various people he knew, the Weasleys, and members of the order, then he could see his parents who swiftly waved at him and he gave them a slight wave back. He could see his Grims stationed around the stands in various places that would give them the best option from defence, Neville in the middle so that he could probably send up some of his own wards to protect the population of Hogwarts. Susan and Luna were on each side of him so that they could be useful for healing. Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins where all stationed in various places making sure to be a good distance apart yet in good places to attack their enemy when they appeared. Turning from the crowed, he looked at the maze once more before giving a nod to Fleur who returned it.

"On my whistle, Harry and Demeter! Three – two – one -"

He gave a short blast of his whistle and Harry and Demeter hurried forward into the maze.

Just as he remembered the hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. He motioned to Demeter who took his wand and performed a Lumos spell while he let a soft red flame dance in the palm of his hand.

"You ready?" He asked while looking at his little brother.

"No." he answered causing Harry to chuckle but swiftly he took his wand, which had Demeter looking at him in shock.

"Nobody can see us I can use it to make sure you're properly covered for this.," he explained before swiftly summoning what he needed.

As soon as it arrived, he gave it to Demeter who got to work on putting everything on. Over his Hogwarts uniform he was now wearing some armour, light enough to move in but sturdy enough as well. Harry also handed over a set of Dragon hid boots. When he finished Harry gave a nod before putting his wand into his holster and grabbing something from his belt, with a swift pull whatever it was turned into a long dagger that looked quite dangerous.

"Let's move."

With that order, they started their way towards the center of the maze. Yet it was much harder than the last time Harry had done it. Probably because the obstacles he had been supposed to go through the first time had been blocked and this time they hadn't. Of course, their first obstacle had to be Hagrids damned Blast-Ended Skrewt that was quite big and he had to curse Hagrid for even breading these damned things.

Waiving his hands, he let a gust of wind until a dome of wind surrounded the Skrewt. With that done, they swiftly made their way a safe distance away before Harry let it down. With that they made their way through the maze once more making sure to be on guard for anything that came there way. Thankfully, the only thing that came next was those damned Pixies and Demeter soon froze so that they could get away. This time it was quite a bit of running before they ran into their next obstacle and Harry recognized it as a Boggart. Stepping in front of his brother the Boggart swiftly transformed into a Dementor, which caused Demeter to shudder, and for memories of Harry's past to fill his mind. He gave a shudder before swiftly performing the spell to make it go away.

"Harry why do you fear Dementors?" Demeter asked his voice a little shaky.

"My Boggart is a Dementor because I simply fear, fear itself. I do not like feeling weak and that's what a Dementor makes me feel, weak and fearful." Harry answered causing Demeter to look at him in shock.

"You really are different than most." Demeter whispered causing Harry to chuckle.

"Remus did inform me of this. Many people thought I would fear Voldemort but truthfully, I do not fear him, I have fought him and will fight him again. I despise him for what he has done but I do not fear him. He is but a man with dreams of ruling the world forever." Harry remarked causing Demeter to smile shakily. "We best move before something comes out and attacks us like those damned Skrewts."

With a shudder, Demeter and Harry swiftly left through another passage, which looked just like the other one. Many times, they would use the Point me Spell that Harry and Demeter had both learned for this task.

…

Out of the maze, many people were thinking various things. The Potters who stood at the forefront of the maze were watching it with worry. Lily was pale as she thought about all the creatures that was in the maze, all raised by Hagrid who was well known for his dangerous creatures. Her boys' both fourteen and underage, were in there risking their lives for stupid prize money.

"They'll be fine Lily." Came a soft voice causing both James and Lily to turn and see Remus standing there a smile on his lips.

"How can you be so sure, Hagrids 'pets' are in there and you know him?" Lily cried causing Remus to chuckle.

"I know Lily, but if there is one person I know who can go through that bloody maze and come out of it, it's Harry." He commented causing both James and Lily to frown.

"Remus what is our son hiding from us, what are you all hiding from us?" He asked causing Remus to blink.

"What are you talking about James?" Remus asked confused but inside he was starting to worry, if James and Lily were figuring things out then he didn't know what to do.

"We've noticed things Remus. Harry and Sirius for instance. When Harry was a baby, Sirius seemed to know exactly what he liked and what he didn't like. Sirius always seemed to have a look of logging towards Harry as if he wanted a son of his own but you know Sirius, always saying that he would never settle down for a kid of his own. Then when Harry is older, Sirius becomes all parental and stuff. I don't understand Remus." James stated.

"Sirius has grown up that's all. It's been a while and Sirius is finally growing." Remus tried to explain but Lily shook her head.

"Harry isn't like a normal fourteen year old boy as well Remus. His eyes, they remind me of the eyes of Order Members or Aurors who faced war. I know Harry has not faced war and has never faced a single battle in his life. With the exception being that bloody Basilisk. He's much more mature then he should be, he should be pulling tantrum, acting like James or I did when we were his age." Lily stated causing Remus to sigh.

"Lily, Harry is different for his own reasons. I cannot tell you them as that would be betraying his trust even if I would be telling you. I can tell you though that Harry does not trust easily. Trust me Lily, James, Harry is older in mind because of things he has gone through. I hope you understand that it was nothing you two did, it was everything that Harry did and would do in life." Remus said after thinking about his answer. "Now concentrate on the task at hand and believe that your sons will come out of their alive."

With that, Remus turned his attention towards the maze and both Lily and James followed his lead yet still thinking about what he had just told them.

…

Walking around the maze, Minerva was tense. She had been on patrol for the past hour and a haft yet not a sigh could be seen that things were going bad. Alastor had informed her that things were going well for both Harry and Demeter who had stuck together and that Miss Delacour was swiftly catching up with them. She was hopeful that they would group together and hold strong. Yet as she made guard flashes of memories filled her mind, thoughts of battles, deaths and conversations. She remembered the day she had learned that students had been doing more in the war then what the Order had done. She had been furious towards her students especially her Gryffindors who made most of the group. She hated the fact that they were going to have to fight again and do more then what they had done the last time. Yet she also hated the fact that they would have to leave their homes and families because they and even Albus would try to stop them from doing what they did best. Yes, Harry had formed quite an organisation, one that was efficient and powerful, not to mention secretive. Nobody but them knew what all their secrets were and they didn't think they ever would.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts as she spotted red sparks and swiftly went to help. What she found was Viktor Krum on the ground out cold. Well looked like one of the champions was out of the running.

…

Amelia tried not to fidget as she watched the maze. Her nerves were being fried as she worried about the Third task and the Raid that was currently taking place. She wished the raid could have been done yesterday but knew that it would have revealed their hand to Voldemort and they didn't need that. She had to trust in Harry who was in the maze to get in command of his things. Yet she was worried. Worried for those champions who were still students, even though mentally two of them were much older.

She could tell that she wasn't the only one nervous by looking around she could see that the other members of the Grim Reapers who tense yet she could see that they were all wearing armour under their robes. Then there was Dumbledore who completely relaxed a lemon drop in his mouth. She had to snort at the sight; Albus was definitely nervous but never showed it. She was thankful that the Longbottoms were there along with the Potters and the Lovegoods to some extent. Mrs. Lovegood was quite a dueller.

"Don't be nervous, things will turn out alright." She muttered under her breath yet she fingered her wand as she looked at the maze.

…

In an unknown location of England a group of Aurors, under the cover of the night, made their way rapidly yet silently towards a large home. Leading the group was Rufus Scringeor who had a hard look on his face. Amelia had ordered him to lead this raid and to search for two Rookie aurors who she thought were being impersonated by way of Polyjuice potion. How she knew this he didn't know but she was Amelia Bones and she had her ways.

Giving a nod to his right he motioned the Curse Breaker to move on the wards. It didn't take him long and soon they had fallen. With that, they moved in swiftly. Bagging the doors opened they hurried inside wand raised.

"Scatter, two by two and make sure you find anything and everything!" He barked before swiftly grabbing his own partner and starting his own examination of the Carrow Manor.

"Sir we found something!" Came a shout and swiftly everybody made their way towards the voice.

What they found was a bookshelves moved and a secret passageway. Giving a nod, he swiftly went in and they followed it until he arrived at a set of stairs. Walking down he kept his wand at the front but when he arrived at the front of a dark wooden door. Tapping it he swiftly opened it and what he found caused anger to boil into his veins.

There chained to two chairs only wearing pants were two rookie Aurors, both starved and beaten. They were shaking probably from exposure of the Cruciatus curse.

"Get them out of here and to St. Mungos." He barked before swiftly sending a message to Amelia. Whoever did this would be answering to him.

…

Back at Hogwarts Amelia jumped slightly as a small ball of light appeared in her hands and turned into a letter. Swiftly she opened it hoping for the best of news.

_Found_

_Alive_

_Injured_

_Sanity unknown_

_Rufus_

With a wicked grin, she looked up and gave a nod to Tonks who swiftly moved into motion with two other Aurors and herself not far from them. In seconds, both Auror impersonators were captured and chained. Lucky for them it had been seconds before the two took sips from their hip flask.

"What is the meaning of this Amelia!" Dumbledore exclaimed while a group of people jumped to their feet in protest.

"These two are imposters Dumbledore." She answered simply and they didn't have long to wait as the Polyjuice potion both imposters had taken soon faded away leaving them into their rightful forms. "Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow you are hereby under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at Government expense. Also if you must know you two are under arrest for impersonating, kidnapping, and torturing two aurors."

With that both Carrow siblings were brought away leaving Amelia smirking, one last thing to worry about that night and even though it didn't really lift the wait load it was still quite a bit removed from her shoulders.

…

Back in the maze, Harry and Demeter had just arrived at the Sphinx that was looked at them with her deep calculating gaze. Harry gave a gulp as he remembered that soon they would be arriving at the goblet and that meant that soon they would find out if Voldemort would be returning tonight or not.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"We know that." Harry agreed.

"Then answer my riddle and you will past. Answer on your first guess – I let you pass. Answer wrongly – I attack. Remain silent – I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

"We accept." He answered.

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path and recited:

The paragraph below is very unusual. How quickly can you find out what is so unusual about it?

**"Gatsby was walking back from a visit down in Branton Hill's manufacturing district on a Saturday night. A busy day's traffic had had its noisy run; and with not many folks in sight, His Honour got along without having to stop to grasp a hand, or talk; for a mayor out of City Hall is a shining mark for any politician. And so, coming to Broadway, a booming bass drum and sounds of singing, told of a small Salvation Army unit carrying on amidst Broadway's night shopping crowds. Gatsby, walking towards that group, saw a young girl, back toward him, just finishing a long, soulful oration ..."  
**

Harry gave a frown as he thought about the passage, what was so unusual about it? Then something flashed into his memory and he gave a chuckle.

"Thank you Hermione." He whispered. "The letter E does not show up in the paragraph which is quite bizarre seeing as the letter E is the most common used letter in the alphabet." he answered.

"Correct." It answered and with a look to Demeter they ran past her.

"How the hell did you know that?" Demeter panted.

"Easy Hermione once told me that. It was an out of the blue thing which she did to calm herself." Harry answered and Demeter gave a nod.

They ran for a solid five minutes until reaching another obstacle that Harry hadn't gone through the first time, it was a large section of swamp and it was big. Cursing his luck, he looked around before remembering his control of water. Concentrating on the swap, he started to raise the water from it turning the swampy muddy water into dried dirt. It took a good few minutes but at last it was done and he swiftly shot it into the hair before motioning to Demeter to follow him.

At last, they arrived at the center of the maze and looking around Harry started to make observations. Nothing was really out of place although Harry didn't know what could have been seeing as it was a maze. The hedges were just as tall as the rest of the maze yet there were multiple entrances and exits. The goblet lay on a large stone glowing in the darkness that was provided by the maze. Turning his attention from his surroundings to the Goblet itself, he examined it closely.

The Goblet itself was surrounded by many protective spells and wards one of which was to determine who had touched it first. Other spells composed of anti-summoning charms and such. Simple enough but Harry could not detect the portkey spells that had his mind going a mile an hour. Was Tom planning a different thing, would it even be happening tonight?

Suddenly something jumped out at him, not latterly, no a spell he didn't recognize. Therefore, it was possible that the damn fiasco would be happening tonight but the results or the exact data he didn't know.

"Demeter get back. I don't know what it's going to do if we touch it and I want you safe. If I disappear send blue sparks into the sky, which will inform everybody that I have gone." Harry stated and Demeter gave a nod before walking backwards wand raised.

Harry hesitated as he looked at the cup but he knew it couldn't be helped. Swiftly he extended his hand and grasped the cup. As he did, a searing hot pain burst through his scar causing him to grit his teeth.

Before his very eyes, Harry watched as forms started to appear from puffs of black smock. How they could apparate into this place he didn't know. It was Hogwarts grounds after all. Moving his magic, he felt the wards, only a few still remained standing showing that some of them had been cut down including the apparition and portkey wards. Before he could do anything a form appeared and Harry cursing everything that was dark and evil. Voldemort, in full body, appeared a sickening smile on his lips.

Stumbling back, he made his way towards Demeter who stood petrified. Grasping his arm, he made sure that the younger boy was behind him. Nothing would happen to his brother, nothing.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Dark Lord Voldemort, come to pay us a visit have you?" Harry sneered causing Demeter to gasp behind him.

…

Outside the maze panic was rising. Dumbledore had jumped to his feat face pale but everybody grew paler as a cruel and terrible laugh filled the air, coming straight from the maze. Those who had heard it before froze in fear at the thought that it was possible that it wasn't over.

"The wards have fallen! All students to the castle!" Dumbledore ordered his voice magnified by magic.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Everything had started out as a normal day. Wake up, shower, eat then think about the day ahead. Well once they had arrived at that step everything that could be normal in the wizarding world was thrown out the window for he, James Potter, had realized that that day was the day of the Third Task. His son's would be going into a maze filled with dangerous animals raised by Hagrid and about to complete the Triwizard Tournament. Yet Albus thought something would be happening that day and had asked them all to be at Hogwarts. All, being them, the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods. He didn't know why Albus just didn't ask the entire Order yet he left it to the fact that he didn't want to cause mass panic. All day, running up to the tournament he and his wife, Lily, were as jumpy as jumping spiders. At the start of the Third Task they had been even more nervous, one son, a squib with only elemental powers, was about to enter a maze, the other son, magical yet lacking in Defense skills, would be entering the same maze. Both sons were fourteen, and only one had been entered into the tournament willingly. Now though his panic was gone being replaced with made panic as Dumbledore announced the worst news he could possibly here that night.

...

A million thoughts ran through Harry's mind as he took in the situation before them. They were surrounded. Not only by the bloody maze that had made both his lives worse than they already had been, but also by Death Eaters and Voldemort. Yet that brought on multiple questions. How the hell did Voldemort gain his body again? He should have known when he would have got it thanks to the bloody scar on his forehead. Why hadn't he known about it? For how long had Voldemort been in full body form, months, days, years? How long ago had he gathered his Death Eaters and his loyal allies to him? Were the Dementors already lost, the Giants? It made no sense at all. The first time around Voldemort had needed his bloody but now... how had he gained a body?

"Harry..." Demeter whimpered getting him out of his stupor.

"Don't worry Demeter. Fleur I need you to get him out of here." Harry growled but Fleur gave a shake of her head.

"I can't 'Arry. This maze, we could get lost and be attacked by other Death Eaters. We need to stay together or burn this maze down." Fleur whispered to him causing Harry's eyes to twitch.

Burn? They were surrounded by vegetation, he could concentrate his elemental to only burn the hedges and maybe a few Death Eaters yet that would bring Voldemort into the open with innocent lives behind the maze it wouldn't do good unless... Neville!

Swiftly Harry took his wand and in front of every single Death Eater and even Voldemort summoned his Patronus.

"Step it up!" He ordered and with that the stag gave a nod before disappearing into the maze. With that, Harry turned to the enemy a smirk on his lips.

"So Voldemort, mind explain how you got a body when I personally know you shouldn't?" Harry asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Harry Potter - the real boy who lived. My how many secrets have you kept hidden from the world?" Voldemort asked his voice filled with a sick kind of amusement that had Harry sneering.

"So you knew, you knew I was the one that defeated you that night. Why not inform your pitiful little Death Eaters about it. The Carrows thought it was Demeter? Perhaps you thought it best not to inform your followers that you had been defeated by a suppose Squib?" Harry taunted causing the Death Eaters to hiss angrily at him.

"For a boy about to die Harry, you seem eager to taunt my followers. Perhaps you need to be taught a listen!" Voldemort hissed before raising his wand.

Harry prepared himself mentally for what was to come. He couldn't move because whatever Voldemort would throw at him would hit either Fleur or Demeter.

"Crucio!"

Instantly hot pain filled Harry's every nerve but he bit his lip to stop the screams from leaving his body. Even though it had been a very long time since he had been placed until that god offal curse, he knew what it felt like. He spent years being placed under it, years at war and nothing could change that pain. In the distance he could hear the shouting of his brother pleading with Voldemort to stop and finally he did. Yet Harry had to smirk as from the corner of his eye he could see the unmistakable form of a lion looking at him. It was time.

"Did you like that Harry? Did you like hearing your brother plead for your life? You're pitiful brother who knows nothing?" Voldemort asked his voice sickly sweet that made Harry want to vomit.

"You know Voldemort that curse, it's a bitch but it's not the first time I'm under it." Harry muttered while rising to his feet. His hands were shaking but the moment he had a wand in one of them it stopped. "But you know what really hurts? Getting burned a live!" Harry roared before swiftly covered both Fleur and Demeter and setting the maze to blaze.

He heard shouts of panic yet didn't care, his brother and Fleur were safe for now and the Death Eaters couldn't leave the maze, nor could Voldemort. Of course it wouldn't kill them but it would let them gain a few minutes of time and he would need that time to think.

...

Outside the maze, panic had set into the students and staff until everybody froze to watch as a stag erupted from the maze. It came to a stop only meters from the stands and James couldn't help but think that it looked a lot like his animagus form. Then from the patronus a voice appeared, the voice of Harry Potter.

"Step it up!"

That had it's clear affect as many jumped into action. Neville hurried over to Dumbledore and summoned a large rock, it wasn't a normal rock but an warding stone that Harry had in his trunk. He had given it to Neville the night before so that they could anchor wards to it. Not far from him Susan arrived, a look of worry on her face.

"Don't move the Students Headmaster; we can't protect them if they move out of the stands. Neville is warding the place up and the maze at the same time." Susan explained.

"Will they be strong enough?" Dumbledore asked worried.

"He might not be Harry but Neville has been studying them none stop and Harry has helped him along a lot as well. They will hold for anything we need especially the wards Harry designed himself." Susan answered and suddenly the maze blazed white then gold then red. Showing that not only was the anti-apparation wards set up but so were the anti-portkey wards. Then the stands glowed purple, green, pink and other colors as wards started to get settled as well. Most of them were Harry's own invention of wards but some were known ones.

"It's done." Neville stated as he rose to his feet and removed his school robes showing his battle robes under that.

"Alright, you know Harry's plane?" Susan asked as she watched everybody set themselves up.

Luna had come to them, Fred and George had set up everything they would need and had also removed their school robes. Ginny stood at the forefront, not a single feeling leaving her stone cold face. Hermione and Ron stood on each side of her, they were all dressed in their battle Armor and held their wands in their hands. Draco stood near a corner, hidden by shadows so that he wouldn't be spotted right away. Thankfully her aunt had set up their own people and with the return of McGonagall, Hagrid and Moody they had a good advantage. It also helped that the Potters and Longbottoms were there although Mrs. Potter looked quite worried for her sons.

"No idea Susan, Harry has always been unpredictable in his battle strategies." Neville answered before giving her a swift kiss. "I love you."

"And I you." She whispered back but just as Neville turned the entire maze burst into flames.

"Harry! Demeter!" Came a scream and Susan turned to see a panic looking Lily Potter.

...

James couldn't understand. He just didn't know how it was possible. How could his oldest son, his squib son, be able to perform one of the most advanced and difficult spells in an aurors repertoire? After all the boy couldn't do magic and if he could he hadn't attended any magical classes. Not only that, but what the hell did: Step it up mean! And why were students running around doing stuff that adults should be doing or at the very least Order members and Aurors? And Dumbledore was letting them! This wasn't right; this wasn't something Albus would normally do. He was adamant that children stay out of the war so that they could enjoy their childhood and not die young, yet he let these students, younger then fifteen do this.

"Li…" as he was about to call out to his wife, his eyes widen and his heart stopped. The maze, the maze was nothing more than a blazing inferno and his sons' were in that maze!

"Harry! Demeter!" Came a scream and in his mind he registered that it was his wife's cry yet his instincts were jumping into action. Grabbing his wand, he ran down the stands but as his feet connected with the ground he felt somebody grab him and push him against the wall of the maze. Looking down he saw that it was in fact Charlie Weasley.

"Let go of me Weasley! My sons are in there!" He screamed furry filling his voice as he fought against the strong Dragon Handler.

"I can't let you do that Mr. Potter, I'm sorry!" Charlie shouted as he held him back.

James could only watch as the maze burned.

...

Back in the maze Harry was still covering Fleur and Demeter who were both scared, most especially Demeter. Yet Harry knew the boy would be able to handle what was to come, all they had to do was make sure he made it inside the wards and then everything would be good.

"Harry what is happening? Who set fire to the maze?" Looking down at his little brother, Harry couldn't help but let a smirk form on his lips.

"I did, now listen up you two, the Grims will be taking flight soon, I need you Demeter to make a sprint towards the stands, and they will be warded okay. I don't want you to look back; I want you to run am I understood?" Harry ordered.

"Yes but Harry..." "No buts Demeter, you get to those stands, I'll watch you're back. You're not ready to fight yet and I won't have my little brother dying tonight. Once this fire goes out, which won't be long, you will do as ordered." Harry commanded his voice as firm as stone.

"Okay." Demeter agreed and with a nod from Harry they fell silent once more. Sadly their silence wouldn't last as the moment the fire died away they were left in the open.

Pulling himself off of both Fleur and Demeter, Harry spun on Voldemort wand raised.

"Run!" He ordered and with a shaky nod Demeter did as told.

Scurrying to his feat he ran as fast as he could, his eyes landed on his uncle Remus who was motioning him on a look of worry on his face. He pushed himself, not wanting to be in the way of this battle. Back with Harry, he and Voldemort were circling each other, looks of determination on their faces.

"Trying to save your brother Potter, how noble of you," Voldemort sneered. "Yet I suppose being an older brother, one would feel the need to protect what is younger than them."

"You even target him Voldemort I'll rip you from piece to piece until nothing can be found of your remains." Harry threatened his voice dangerously low, eyes narrowed yet some could see that his magic was starting to act up. Harry was mad and a mad Harry was never a good thing, for the enemy that was.

"Ah is itsy bitsy Potter protective?" Came a mocking voice Harry knew all too well and instantly his eyes turned to see none other than Bellatrix Lestrange standing there, insane smile on her lips although she looked much better than the last time Harry had seen her. Perhaps it was because she had been able to flee Auror capture that she looked better but she was still insane and still a Death Eater, probably part of the reason why Voldemort now had a body.

"I see Bellatrix Lestrage has re-entered the game, how charming to meet you." Harry sneered before giving a mocking bow that had her screech and for Harry to smirk triumphantly.

"It seems Potter that you don't know how to shut your trap." Voldemort sneered but Harry had seen Demeter enter the wards at last and with a chuckle turning bright green eyes to Tom.

"Perhaps, yet I have a question for you Tom, how? How did you gain your body back?" Circling each other, both Voldemort and Harry were ready to pounce at any moment. The Death Eaters gave there master and his rival space to duel.

"Why should I tell you Potter?" Voldemort questioned with a sneer, his yellow teeth revealed to the world, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"Because you can't help yourself Tom, you've always had the urge to explain things that nobody else has ever done." Harry answered simply.

"Well Potter, as you'll be dying tonight, thus I will amuse you with the tale of my rebirth." Voldemort agreed and Harry had to hide a smirk. If he knew how Voldemort had regained his body there was perhaps a way to fight against it.

"At first I had found a ritual where I would need the blood of my enemy, you Harry Potter, as my defeated, are my enemy. Yet everybody in our world knew your pitiful little brother as my defeater and you as a squib. As that was the case, I searched on, and finally found a spell that needed nothing more than the bone of my father, the bone of my mother. I also needed the blood of one of my most faithful followers and so brought my dearest Bellatrix to my side once more. Her blood and the blood of seven muggles brought me back to what I am today."  
"Seven muggles, you killed? Harry questioned.

"Separately but yes killed, now that you have your explanation Potter we will do and you shall bow to me!" Voldemort growled before aiming his wand.

Just as Voldemrot was to send a curse Harry's way, he moved and sent a spell of his own. Blasting the earth in front of Voldemorts feet with a blasting hex, caused Voldemort to be thrown back and Harry took that time to give the signal to his Grims, time to confront Death Eaters. In no time, they were in motioned, spells were flying, and screams could be heard. Order Members had joined the battle along with Aurors on guard. Harry though was concentrated on Voldemort as they dueled. Brightly colored lights flew by at amazing speeds, some making their destination others hitting other things or even people.

In a clearing away from most of the fighting, both Voldemort and Harry continued to duel until finally Voldemort stopped causing Harry to as well. Voldemort was puffing slightly yet Harry looked just as good as he had at the beginning of the fight, a few scratches, burns and bruises here and there but apart from that things were fine.

"Getting tired old man?" Harry taunted causing Tom's eyes to flash crimson.

"You won't defeat me Harry Potter! You are nothing compared to what I am. I am the Dark Lord Voldemort! I am the heir to Slytherin! I know power you would never dream off, that the amazing Albus Dumbledore could never even dream of possessing!" Tom shouted.

"Then it's a battle for a thousand years ago Tom! For you are the heir of Slytherin, I am the Lord Gryffindor! The castle has accepted me Tom, it has not accepted you, I have its remains at my fingertips, I have its knowledge at my fingertips!" Harry countered causing Tom to scream in fury. "Now, now Tom, what would old Snake face say if he heard his heir acting in such a manor? As for Dumbledore, oh he has dreamed of the power you supposedly possess, that, yet unlike you, he does not search for a way to control it, or use it. He has it but won't use it. Do you understand Tom?"

"Harry!" Came a scream that Harry identified as his mothers. "Get away from him!"

"Are you going to listen to your mother Potter?" Voldemort sneered and Harry snorted.

"What teen does?"

With that Harry lunged at Voldemort and their duel was back on, both completing a dangerous and complex dance as their spells narrowly missed the other. Thankfully others had arrived to aid in the battle and in the defense of the students. Numerous Death Eaters had tried to send Killing curses there way but the wards only absorbed it making it even more powerful then what it was. Of course those who were close enough to notice were shocked to see such complex wards from a mere fifteen year old, yet they were perplexed at how he had come to compose them. Still nobody dared asked those questioned at that time as said boy was currently dueling Bellatrix Lestrange just as ferociously as Harry Potter, who used to be the squib of the Potter family, was You know who. All Grims Reapers were dueling Death Eaters one on one or in Susan and Luna's case, helping the healers. Ginny was dueling Rudolphus Lestrange who was sporting a terrible broken leg from a blasting hex he had received thanks to the fiery red head. Ron was fighting Rabastan Lestrange who now sported a nasty burn on haft his face, his one arm at a terrible angle and his robes charred in various places. Hermione was currently dueling Rosier who was stumbling around in pain. It seemed like Hermione was only playing with him at this point. Fred was fighting against Walkden Macnair who was faring better than most of his fellow Death Eaters but was still quite injured and humiliated as his hair was currently bright pink, his skin decorated in bruises but also bright orange dots but the most notable injury he had was his right hand and ear missing from his body. George though was fighting against Yaxley who was in a slightly similar state as Macnair yet he had numerous cuts to his back. Yet in a corner of the field Draco was currently dueling Antonin Dolohov who was taunting him yet who was also very injured. Of course, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all using their elementals while dueling giving them an upper hand in battle.

Harry grunted as he was blasted against a wall. Merlin that actually hurt. Shaking his head he grunted softly before looking at Voldemort. The man was panting, clearly tired from their long duel. Harry himself was tired as well. He had a plan but it was reckless. Well he had always been reckless especially in battle. Everything always worked out though.

"Hope Ginny doesn't kill me." He muttered before snapping his fingers. Instantly his sword appeared, it's thin, long blade shining darkly as lights were reflected off its dark surface. He only had one real shot at this and if it failed well he was dead. Hopefully he wouldn't fail because he really didn't want to die that night. Slowly he moved for his position. He needed to be just at the right point and the only way to do that was by using his techniques. The shadows melting around him causing and he smirked as he saw Voldemort's eyes to widen slightly, probably out of shock by what he was noticing. After all who wouldn't be watching somebody's body being completely consumed back the darkness of the shadows. Yet Harry didn't care for Voldemort's shock, quite satisfied with himself but apart from that he kept everything back he would celebrate later. Draco wasn't the only silent killer, he was also a silent killer and although he knew he couldn't kill Voldemort tonight, he could wound him badly. "Scared Tom." He growled softly as he reappeared right behind Voldemort causing him to jump yet Harry only had enough time to slash once. Thankfully he felt the slight resistance in the blade and knew that he had got the monster.

Howling in pain, Voldemort spun and Harry melted back into the shadows and reappeared a good distance away yet not to far that he couldn't properly see what damage he had caused the Dark Lord. Running his eyes over Voldemort they instantly landed on the man's right arm that he was clutching to his chest. His robes were darkening as blood seeped through them, and Harry could see the deathly pale hand on the ground. Concentrating on it he made it burn and smirked as Voldemort screamed in furry.

"I will kill you Harry Potter!" He screamed before vanishing in a mist of black smock that caused Harry to growl. Spinning around he watched as other Death Eaters started to disappear as well, clearly noticing their Masters departure. Some though were stubborn and decided to stay. Those were swiftly defeated and captured. Suddenly Harry spotted something that made his eyes widen and fear to fill his heart. The killing curse making its way rapidly towards Ginny who's back was turned to it as her own Death Eater vanished. He wasn't the only one to notice and others were about to shout for her to move. Heart freezing he swiftly moved through the shadows. As fast as possible he appeared behind Ginny just in time for her to turn but as she turned he was struck by the curse.

As if in slow motion, as Ginny turned, Harry watched as her face turned from triumph to shock to horror as she watched him appear behind her. He didn't have much time as the curse was coming swiftly towards him, barely a second but he tried with all his might. Opening his mouth he was just about to say the first word when he suddenly felt the cold feeling of the killing curse hitting his back.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

As if in slow motion, as Ginny turned, Harry watched as her face turned from triumph to shock to horror as she watched him appear behind her. He didn't have much time as the curse was coming swiftly towards him, barely a second but he tried with all his might. Opening his mouth he was just about to say the first word when he suddenly felt the cold feeling of the killing curse hitting his back.

Ginny couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be. Why oh why had he done it? Why had he stepped in front of the curse for her? They couldn't win this war without him and he knew that! Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort and without that Voldemort would win this godforsaken war just like the last time! They didn't need her to win! They needed Harry!

_Flashback./_

_It was late at night, the stars were shining bright as she looked up at the night sky. She had returned from Susan's hands after receiving injuries in the midst of battle. Her entire mid section was wrapped in bandages and so she was forced to wear a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. Her hair was up in a ponytail showing of the few scratches on her left cheek. _

"_You know you look amazing tonight." Came a soft voice that caused her to turn and see her lover standing behind her. Harry also had bandages covering his body, one on one of his upper arms and another around his chest. _

"_What happened to you?" She questioned while walking over and putting her hands on his covered chest. _

"_Um a slight misshape with a large cat of sorts, don't really know what it was but it was part of Voldemort's army and had really big and sharp claws." He answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until her head was resting against his chest. _

"_Harry we have to make a promise." She whispered causing him to frown. _

"_What promise do you want me to make Gin?" He questioned softly. _

"_You have to promise me that you won't die, you wont take any spells meant for me and die." She whispered causing him to sigh. _

"_I can't promise that Ginny." He murmured but she shook her head. _

"_Promise me!" She shouted and for a moment Harry was silent._

"_I promise Ginny?" He whispered as tears fell from her cheeks. Inside, deep inside she knew, she knew he would break that one promise._

_End of Flashback./_

"You promised!" She sobbed as she clutched at his body, face buried in his chest. "You promised to never do that, you promised never to block a curse meant for me! You promised never to leave me..."

Sobs racked her entire body as she cried on her lover's chest. Her entire mind was away from what was happening around her. It was only centred on Harry's dead body and she couldn't pull it away.

Lily felt her entire body freeze as she watched her son. So many questioned running through her mind yet all those questions came to a stop when she watched him turn and then disappear. For a moment she thought he was gone but he suddenly appeared behind Ginny and that's when she noticed the green curse making its way towards the red haired girl. In seconds Harry was hit by the curse and crumbled to the ground…de…NO!

Unknown to her she had screamed the last word of her thoughts as she ran to her son. Falling to his side she clutched at his hand as Ginny fell onto his chest sobbing hysterically.

Her own mind had gone blank as she thought about her son now lying dead on the ground. How could she let this happen! She was supposed to protect him, protect her baby yet here he lay dead on the ground after protecting the person he loved. How could a boy, a teenage boy, who's supposed to be selfish and rude and lazy, go and defend the life of the person he loved?

Without her noticing, James had fallen to his knees behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders as they shook violently. James face was void of all emotions, his entire body stiff as he looked down at his son.

"YOU KILLED MY SON YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

The roar of anger caused many to turn and stare as Sirius aimed his wand at the laughing Death Eater. Within seconds the Death Eater was no longer laughing as his head was lying on the ground. That seemed to kick people out of their shock from the death of a teen. The staff hurried to gather the students and started to lead them towards Hogwarts yet some refused to go such as Demeter, Mia and Rose who had all run to their parents side. Yet James had turned his attention from his son to Sirius, eyes blank as what the man had said sank in.

Looking at the seen, Albus Dumbledore felt his heart break. For all the years he had know Harry, the boy had become like a grandson to him. He knew for a fact that Minerva felt the same and with a single glace at her face he saw the tears and the sadness in her eyes. Her shoulders were slumped yet shaking slightly.

...

Everything was white, well everything he saw past the deep fog. Not to mention one important fact. He was naked and in his old body. How that had happened he had no clue.

"What does a guy have to do to get jeans around here?" He joked to himself but just like that a pair of jeans appeared. Blinking he shook his head before taking them and putting them on. As he did so the fog disappeared and he looked around.

The white had vanished to leave room for a place he knew all to well. The first Hogwarts, his future home. Well planned future home, or at least it was before he stepped infront of the killing curse. The only thing was, it looked cleaner and slightly rebuilt. Suddenly he noticed a stunted, whimpering child like form lying on the ground. He didn't know what it was yet inside he had a guest as to it.

"You know Harry, now I know why Ginny dates you." Came a female voice that Harry instantly recognized as Yuris.

"Um, really and what does she see in me?" He questioned while turning to see the time Elemental standing not far from him.

"You handsome, manly and those scars and tattoos, hum." She joked causing Harry to chuckle as he looked down.

It was true, he was manly, well used to be. His old body was tall, well muscled and tone. His back had a scare and he even had three scars, from claw marks, on his right uper arm and the left side of his chest. Still on his right arm he had a tribal tattoo.

"Tell you what when Mrs. Weasley found out about this she was not at all impressed." Harry commented causing Yuri to laugh softly.

"I bet she wouldn't have been. Probably got an earful for it as well." Yuri commented causing Harry to chuckle.

"You have no clue. I swear if she would have had her way I would have been grounded for life." Harry remarked causing Yuri to grin but then she looked around.

"Harry, do you know where we are?" Yuri asked as slightly confused as to their surroundings.

"Seems like we're in the old Hogwarts. It's a lot cleaner and." Harry answered.

"Still could be, you arn't dead you know." Yuri remarked. "You know the only one able to kill you for now is Voldemort and that's only because of the prophecies. That Death-Eater has just done something quite horrible, well not for us but for Tom Riddle. Anyway, the only thing the Death-Eater did was destroy the Horcrux."

"So it worked did it?" Harry asked and Yuri gave a nod of confirmation before pointing to the child like form lying on the ground.

"Yes it worked, the Horcrux inside you is right there and will disappear once you returned to your humain body. The only one you have left is Nagini." Yuri commented.

"So um, we know where in my property but how did we make it here and I don't remember it being this clean." Harry commented.

"It probably isn't. You see we arn't really at that place, it's just an image of it. This, Harry is limbo."

"Um, so what am I doing here?" Harry asked and when he turned to Yrui he noticed her nervous look. "Yuri what are you not telling me?"

At that question Yuri sighed before looking at Harry before answering him.

"When you return to the real world, your body is going to begin to change. It won't become your old body but some of your old scars will appear, your tattoo might even re-appear. This was all an effect of being hit with the Killing curse." Yuri murmured and for a moment Harry didn't know what to say. What could you say when somebody told you that some parts of your old body would be appearing on your, well, new body? Well he supposed he wouldn't mind the tattoo again but the scars. That would be hard to explain to his mother.

"Is there anything else?" he questioned.

"Well... Harry this has never happened before so I really don't know what will happen. Please be careful and when you're away from prying eyes check everything over to make sure it's okay and see what has appeared. We don't want anymore nasty shocks okay." Yuri stated and Harry gave a nod.

"Got it."

...

His shirt was wet. Was the first thought that popped into his mind but then others started to appear. Who was on him, because there was somebody definitely on him. Slowly he opened his eyes only to find his vision covered in deep red hair. The only red head he knew with that colour was Ginny. meaning that it was Ginny laying on top of him making his shirt wet. Well he couldn't really blame her for that fact, he had made her cry.

"You promised." She whispered causing him to blink. "You promised never to leave me."

"I would never leave you Gin." He murmured causing her entire body to tense and slowly she looked up until her amber eyes met his emerald.

For a moment they didn't move until she through her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Harry James Potter you are a big bastard!" She screamed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close.

"Um... if you say so." He grunted in agreement as not to upset you even more. "but, although I love your body pressed up against mine, and you're as light as a feather, I would rather get off the wet ground."

That of course caused Ginny to eep and jump up. Harry chuckled softly as she cleared her eyes of the tears that still lingered. Pushing himself up from the ground he was suddenly hit in the head causing him to turn and see Ron glaring at him.

"Idiot." he muttered causing Harry to give him a sheepish look.

"Ho... how..." Came a whispered voice and Harry turned to see his mother looking at him, her eyes wide.

"Mum." He whispered before going over and giving her a gentle hug. "I'll explain everything later, for now you have to trust me because I can't explain everything right now. All you have to know at this point in time is that I'm alive, in health and many things will be revealed to you in the future. I just hope you and pops keep an open mind about what will be said." He whispered before letting her go and kissing her cheek. He gave a pat on the shoulder to his father before doing the same to Demeter. He gave a hug to Mia and Rose before he looked at his Headmistress who was looking at him in shock.

For a moment he looked at both Dumbledore and Minerva. He saw their shocked looks but gave them a nod before turning his attention to Sirius who was looking at him in shock as well. He gave him a reassuring smile before giving a nod to his Grims and disappearing. The Grims fallowed sute leaving everybody in shock.

...

Reapearinng Harry sighed as he sat down on the sofa. Looking around at their Headquarters Harry gave a soft sigh. Seconds after his arrival the others arrived. The moment Ginny spotted him she gave him a stern look.

"You Harry Potter are in so much trouble!" She shouted causing him to smile softly.

"Gin, I love you and you know I couldn't have survived if you died. We do got good news though." He whispered as he motioned her to come and sit with him. Instead of siting beside him she sat on his lap and cuddled to his chest.

"What's the good news?" Hermione asked as the others sat down.

"We only have one to go. Nagini." He answered causing the others to look at him in shock.

"How do you know?" Neville questioned.

"I spoke with Yuri in Limbo. I say the thing with my own eyes. It's gone and with it gone we are closer to our goal. But Yuri also told me something else. It's very well possible I gain some aspects from my old body, scars, possibly even the tattoo." He stated causing Ginny to look at him in shock.

"Mum's going to kill you." She whispered.

"She's not the only one, my mother will as well." He remarked causing Ginny to giggle and Harry to scold. "Dobby."

With a pop the little house elf appeared and Harry gave him a smile.

"Can you go gather all our belongings and bring them here please. Making sure to get everything." He stated and Dobby gave a nod before disappearing with a pop.

After a few minutes Dobby reappeared.

"Everything is in you'ses rooms Master Harry." Dobby stated and Harry gave him a smile.

"Thank you Dobby. Alright people, I think we all need showers and sleep. Get ready for tomorrow." Harry commented and everybody agreed.

Swiftly Harry and Ginny both made their way towards their own bedroom. Arriving they went into different task. One went to turn the shower on, the other went to get their close ready for the nights sleep. Once that was done they both climbed into the shower together and relaxed.

"You scared me Harry, scared me so much." Ginny whispered as she cuddled up to Harry who wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to scare you. All I thought when I saw that curse going towards you was that I couldn't lose you. You are my everything. Without you I can't live, I lose my power to and i just can't do that. I love you so much it hurts and I don't want that pain to leave because if it does that it means nothing is right in the world. I love you Ginny and I never want to stop loving you. I'd do anything to protect you against anything, even death itself." He whispered as he kissed her temple.

"I know Harry and I love you so much. You are the most amazing person I could ever love." Ginny murmured.

After that small conversation they finished washing before getting out and getting dressed. Climbing into their bed they curled up together. After Ginny had fallen asleep, Harry staid awake staring up at the ceiling of the bedroom. After a while he fell asleep, thoughts of the past filling his mind.

...

Amelia nervously looked out over the Great Hall as reporters spoke amongst themselves. It was the day after the battle had taken place and the Ministry had organized a press conference at Hogwarts, with the Headmasters permission. The other schools were still present at Hogwarts but most had noticed the absence of some of the Hogwarts and Nature students.

"We'll begin in five minutes." Came a soft voice at her right and she turned to see Arthur standing there a worried look on her face.

"Have they contacted you?" She questioned yet he shook his head causing her to sigh.

"They haven't contact anybody to my knowledge, not even Sirius and Remus. It's having a really horrible effect on the Potters and Molly, most of our son's and our only daughter are gone god knows were and I haven't been able to tell her anything." Arthur muttered causing Amelia to grimace.

"Well we best get started." Amelia sighed and Arthur gave a nod before watching her approach the podium.

She was just about to arrive when suddenly she spotted him. Harry Potter, walking towards them. He was well dressed in a pair of black dress pants a emerald green shirt and a pair of black dragon hid boots.

"Amelia. Arthur." He greeted respectfully.

"Harry what are you doing here?" She whispered shocked.

"I have come to see if I can be of service. We heard about the press conference you had formed and thought that, as I know more about the situation as you, that I could perhaps speak to the reporters." Harry commented causing Amelia to relax slightly.

"You wouldn't mind, I mean." "I don't Amelia. It would be fine." He stated.

"Then I will announce you Harry." She stated and with a nod to Arthur she made her way to the podium.

"Their fine Arthur." He whispered and Arthur gave him a soft smile. "We'll be at Grimmauld place three days after the end of the school year. I'm sure you all will already be there."

"Yes. We await your arrival shall I tell the others?" He asked and Harry gave a nod of agreement.

"Reporters, although I know that you all have many questions I would like you all to hold them as an account of what happened yesterday night will be told to you by the person who had been there through out the event. Harry Potter has agreed to speak to you all." Amelia announced and with that Amelia turned to Harry who approached the podium.

"Good day everybody. I will be accepting question at the end of the tale. I understand that it will be a nervous one so please sit and try to relax." He stated before beginning with the Triwizard Tournament.

When he arrived at the main part of the story who took a slight break and a sip of water before continuing.

"When we touched the Goblet of Fire, I felt a jolt of magic and swiftly pulled by brother away from it. What happened next was not expected." He lied. "Voldemort appeared along with many of his Death Eaters. From that moment on I knew that we had to get out of there. Of course Miss Delacour was with us and we knew we couldn't run back in the maze. In a hoice I used my Fire Elemental to put the maze a blaze while covering both Fleur and Demeter to protect them."

That small piece of information caused many reporters to murmured but Harry continued until finally he finished.

"Now then, questions?"

"Mister Potter, you never attended Hogwarts, you were said to be a squib how is it then that you can perform magic?"

"Simple question not so simple answer. In actuality I was never a squib, I just didn't perform magic. As I was already attending Nature Academy at the time I wouldn't have been accepted into Hogwarts." He answered.

"Yet baby's normally do a lot of magic what about you?"

"I suppose I never performed any."

"Mister Potter, yesterday evening somebody stated that you were hurt with the killing curse yet you are still alive. Can you answer how you did that?"

Harry sighed as the question was asked. He knew it would have been and he knew he had to lie about this one question.

"I have no idea how it happened so I'm afraid I can't answer you're question."

"With You-know-who's return what will be done to defend the magical world?"

"Ah a question, not for me but the for the Head of the Department of Magical enforcement. But I am sure that all Aurors are getting extra training and more finance will be given to that department. Are there any other question that I could answer?" He questioned and when nobody answered he gave a nod.

"Then I shall give you to Madam Bones who, will be able to answer all your remaining questions."

With that Harry turned around and left the podium as soon as he did Amelia took his place. Making his way towards the Head of Gryffindor he gave her a reassuring smile that caused her to smile shakily back.

"You had us all scared yesterday Harry." She whispered.

"Trust me I know, got chewed out I did. How is everybody?" He questioned.

"Afraid, well those who hadn't known of are travels. You're parents are freaking out. Sirius is drinking again. Molly is panicked for her children and those who travelled, are slightly worried." She answered and he gave a nod.

"I'll pop Sirius out of that soon enough. Ry to do you best for now though. We're slightly packed with meetings at the moment." Harry announced causing Minerva to frown in his direction yet Harry shook his head. "Grim Reapers."

"When we'll you be arriving at Headquarters?" She questioned.

"Three days after the end of the school year. Sadly I have to be off. Meeting with an ally in ten minutes." With that Harry disappeared leaving Minerva alone.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Sirius sigh as he sat in the living room of Grimmauld. Today the Weasleys would be arriving along with the Potters and the Longbottoms. He didn't know how that would be going down especially with James. He, Remus and Tonks had worked hard in decorating the place and setting everything up for their arrival. Today was also the day the Grims would be returning even if it was only for a week or so. It would be good to have Harry back in the house.

"Sirius?" came a shout.

"In the sitting room!" He shouted back before downing the rest of his beer.

Footsteps could be heard and then in entered Kingsley. He looked at the beer in his hands before shaking his head.

"Dumbledore said that the Potters will be arriving by floo in five minutes. You best be prepared to greet them." Kingsley remarked and Sirius gave a nod.

Standing he put the bottle on the table before walking out of the room with Kingsley. As they walked they spoke about various things. As they arrived in the kitchen the fireplace burst to life and out tumbled Demeter causing Sirius to chuckle.

"You're like your twin you know. As clumsy as he is getting out of that fire." Sirius remarked as he helped the boy onto his feet and away from the fire as seconds later Mia tumbled out. Rose followed and finally both James and Lily.

James looked sour as he took in the kitchen. Lily was also slightly disturbed by it. After all who put the damn kitchen in the basement?

"Welcome one and all the Esteem House of Black." Sirius announced as Kingsley chuckled. "This is where you will be residing for the summer holidays and this is also the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. We hope you enjoy your stay as it will be a long one. More entertainment will be enjoyed tonight as its movie night. The pic is up to my dearest godson that will also be arriving today. Until then, kick back and relax." Sirius stated in his best commentary voice, which causing Mia and Demeter to grin.

"Eh Sirius, you have to show them their rooms." Kingsley remarked causing Sirius to blink.

"Correct!" he agreed while pointing at Kingsley. "Follow me young gents you all are on the second floor." With that he turned on his heel and left the kitchen but before they could leave he turned back. "By the way this is the kitchen and dining room, we have Order meetings here and we eat our meals here."

With that out of the way he continued up the stairs to the main floor.

"On this floor we have the sitting room, we also have my mother's lovely portrait that has been silenced and so you can laugh at her as she screams her head off. Pleasant or disturbing, see it as you wish. We also have the library on this floor and a few other rooms that will remain hidden. Let us go up to the second floor." Swiftly they all walked up the stairs and when they arrived on the second landing looked around.

"All these are bedrooms, plenty of them actually. Each kid gets their own. Mia yours is right here, Demeter is also right here, Rose yours is beside your parents who are right there." Sirius announced while pointing to various doors on the walls.

"What about the third floor?" Lily asked confused.

"Ah that floor is special; it is a combination of my room, Remus' room, Harry's room and a few others that have already been taken." He answered causing Lily to frown. Once more she would be separated from her son. At least this time it would only be by a floor.

"Why is MY son's room on the Third floor and now near ours?" James growled and Lily looked at him nervously. She had heard the fight between her husband and Sirius, it had not been pretty and something she would rather not hear again.

"Because his room is up there, now then there are certain rules to the house you guys have to consider and obey. All those hidden rooms you cannot enter without explicit permission from me, Remus, Tonks or Harry. The dueling rooms you are not aloud to go into, it's not exactly set for your levels. Harry, Remus, Tonks or I could bring you down for a show or something but only at that point may you go down." Sirius started.

"We are at the same level Sirius." James growled and Sirius gave a chuckle.

"In some aspects yes in others no." He stated before continuing with the rules. "Without our permission you can't go on the third floor, I know Lily that it will be hard but that floor is really off limits to all who don't have a room there."

"Why?" Mia asked curiously. "Is it because of the large library that you also have up there?"

"How did you... Harry?" Sirius questioned and both Demeter and Mia gave a nod causing Sirius to chuckle.

"Mainly that is a reason another reason will be explained later. Now there is also a potion lab that is reserved for the potion makers and only specific ones such as Snape and a few others." Sirius stated causing James to growl.

"Snape can go into a room I can't?"

"Yes, James he can and don't take the tone with me. Harry and Snape are closer then you might think or like but they are very friendly towards one another. Now I think that's all for rooms you cannot enter but now onto other rules. You see this house is untraceable even to the Ministry radars, you lot can do magic here but I want you all to agree that you will only do magic to learn and nothing else also you have to have an adult with you or Harry and one of his friends." Sirius stated and both Demeter and Mia gave eager nods, they were fine with that fact yet it was apparent neither James nor Lily were. "You three will do your homework early this summer so that you lot don't have to worry about later on. Don't worry all people who attend a school must do so, so you won't be alone. The only good thing is you'll have the help of the others to do your homework as you'll all be doing it together."

"Yes Harry can help me." Mia squealed clearly happy yet both James and Lily turned to her frowning.

"Sure if he agrees. Now apart from that tonight is mandatory movie night and every other night we also have a movie unless there is a Order Meeting which you won't be allowed into am I understood?" Sirius stated and the three kids gave nods of agreement causing him to smirk.

"Great now go and unpack I have to go greet the others and say the same." With that Sirius turned on his heel and walked down the stairs.

Three hours later the entire house was a light with sound and movement. The Weasleys and Longbottoms had arrived along with the Lovegoods all taking their rooms. the only ones missing from the respective families were the children, or some of them in the Weasley's case and this time Percy Weasley was also with the Weasley family. Each were settled in and about to eat lunch when suddenly a loud bark was heard causing a grin to form on Sirius face. In seconds a large dog like creature ran through the door and talked Sirius to the ground. The man laughed as the creature liked at his face and he wasn't the only one. In the doorway stood the unmistakable, yet changed formed of one Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

Harry had changed quite a bit in the five days away from Hogwarts, he was taller, and his body much more filled out then before. His shoulders were wide and muscled his hair was cut quite short and spiked at the top. He was currently wearing a long sleeved dress shirt that was open slightly and a pair of black jeans. Beside him Ginny stood smiling brightly and looking amazing. Her dark red hair was in a messy braid that had started on the right and ended on the left side. She was wearing a multi-layer tulle skirt of light pink with a white corset top. Over that she wore a short sleeved blouse and a pair of white heels adorned her feet.

"Zeus get off him, you'll lick him to death." Harry chuckled and as he stepped into the light of the kitchen the people notice a glimmer in his eyes that hadn't been there before. It was evident that changes had happened quite a bit in the past five days.

"Damn Harry Zeus sure has grown!" Remus exclaimed and Sirius agreed with the man.

"Grims grow faster than normal dogs, sorry about that dad, he was just excited to see you." Harry stated as he walked over to Sirius and extended him his hand. Sirius shot him a grin before taking it and pulling himself back onto his two feet.

"You three alone?" He asked but Harry shook his head.

"Nope they're all in their rooms unpacking." Harry answered as Ginny walked to his side and gave a hug to Sirius who chuckled and hugged her back.

"'lo Gin, how you doing?" Sirius asked as he looked her over.

"Good, had a nasty shook a few nights ago but doing good." She answered before going to see her parents. She was swiftly pulled into a bone crushing hug from her mother while Arthur stood back and smiled softly down at her.

"Harry!" Mia shouted as she ran over and hugged him. Harry chuckled as her arms tried to wrap around him but failed. "What happened to you?" She asked with a frown.

"Things, how you doing little sis?" He asked as she pulled away to frown at him.

"Better now that you're here. When are you going to tell dad and mum, I hate the tension between them and Sirius." He stated causing Harry to sigh.

"I'll do that soon don't worry, as for you." Harry stated while turning to Sirius who winced. "Minerva told me about that little drinking binge you went on. You did nothing wrong, plus you know how you get when you drink, it's never good. You brood to much." Harry commented causing Sirius to chuckle.

"I brood too much I wouldn't be talking Mister." Sirius remarked and Harry gave him a, fake innocent look that had nobody convinced.

"Me, what you talking about, I don't brood, and I have never drunk in my life." Harry remarked yet almost all of the time travelers in the room coughed liar. "Fine I see where I'm not wanted. I shall go and spend time reuniting myself with the dueling room. Demeter, Mia, want to come?"

"Harry Potter you sit down, it's time to eat not duel." Molly Weasley exclaimed. "Not only that but you shouldn't be using the dueling room you're fourteen years old and can't do magic out of school."

"Lunch, you cooking?" Harry asked hopefully and Sirius chuckled.

"Of course, I don't know which one of you cooked while you lived here but I'm sure it wasn't the best." Molly remarked.

"Are you nuts, Harry cooked like a god." Sirius exclaimed.

"Yet I don't want to cook, cooking for Sirius here is enough to drive anybody insane." Harry teased before sitting down next to Ginny who kissed his cheek.

"So Harry, Ginny when do you plan on revealing your secret?" Arthur questioned causing Harry to smirk.

"Tonight at the Order meeting, Albus agreed to do it then and we find it would be best if everybody we trust are present for it and tonight they will be nobody else. For the moment they'll just have to stew until then." Harry answered but gave Ginny a smirk. "Of course we have to speak with you and Mrs. Weasley after lunch if it's no trouble."

"Of course not dear, you can speak with Arthur and I whenever you want." Molly remarked as she sandwiches were placed on the table swiftly followed by soup.

As soon as everybody was served they dug into their food with force. On the other side of the table, Lily watched her son in shock. She had never seen him like this, not to mention his appearance. It had changed for to much in the last five days to be normal and yet people didn't seem to question the change. She didn't know what unsettled her the most, being in the old Black family house, seeing her son so different, him requesting to speak with Molly and Arthur privately or the fact that everybody in this bloody house seemed to know something that they didn't, even Mia and Demeter seemed to know things they didn't. Thankfully she wouldn't have long to wait as the Order meeting would be taking place tonight but she was worried about why Harry would be there. He was only fourteen years old.

Not long after lunch was served the others tumbled down and swiftly took seats. Changes had also happened in their appearance but they weren't as apparent as Harry yet nobody spoke about it they were all to busy speaking about various things, Ginny and Harry were in a heated yet hushed discussing about something concerning a spell, while Sirius and Remus were in a serious conversation about various books to buy for their extensive library on the third floor. Others were just chatting about various day to day events as if they did that on a regular basis. Finally lunch finished and Lily jumped to her feet and helped clear the table. As soon as that was done Harry and Ginny stopped their conversation and rose from their seats.

"Where should we speak Harry?" Arthur asked as he stood, a smile on his face yet in his eyes he looked a little worried.

"The sitting room should do it, we'll ask that nobody come and interrupt the conversation." Ginny answered as she and Harry lead her mother and father out of the kitchen.

Walking up to the main floor they swiftly walked into the living room where Harry locked and silenced the room. It was apparent he wanted nobody to overhear their conversation and both Arthur and Molly became concerned and worried.

"Harry what do you need to speak to me and Molly about?" He questioned as he sat down. Yet the only reply he got was a smile from Harry as he took something from his pocket and handed it to Ginny and took it with both hands as if afraid to drop it.

"Dad, Harry and I thought that it would be best if Mum remembered now instead of with everybody else. We know it would be a good thing and think it would help calm many people. Although we don't know for sure we have a hunch that many people will explode tonight and one will be Lily Potter. She'll need to be relaxed and you mum know how to do that." Ginny answered then Harry continued.

"We were given this vial a year or so ago and it contains memories, a complete memory of our past, but they are not our memories, they are yours Mrs. Weasley. These memories are yours and although we have held onto them for now we think it best to give them to you." Harry stated as Ginny stepped forward and extended her hand, a small vial was revealed to them, it's shinning contents clear against the clear glass.

"Are these really... will she remember everything?" Arthur whispered a slight ting of hope in his voice.

"Everything until well you know." Harry stated and Arthur gave a nod he knew, oh he knew, when Molly died he felt his insides had frozen over. The only reason he had survived was because of his children. Now at the prospect of having his wife back, with all her memories, was a scary thought, he hoped this worked because he felt so far from his wife it hurt.

"Arthur what on earth are they talking about?" Molly asked confused yet she eyed the vile in her daughters' hand.

"Molly things will be explained after but please accept the vial and put it all in your mind, it will clear quite a few things up and we'll explain the rest." Arthur whispered as he took the vial with shaking hands and presented it to his wife. For a moment she looked at him a little hesitant but then gave a nod and took the vial. With the aid from her wand she unsealed the vial before taking the memories and putting them all in her mind. It took a slight moment but as she screwed up her eyes and slumped against her husband Harry knew it had worked. Molly Weasley was regaining all her memories.

"Molly..." Arthur whispered worried for his wife.

"Merlin my head hurts." She whispered but suddenly her eyes popped open and she stared at Harry and Ginny then her husband in complete shock. "How... how is this possible, I... I died... you all... this is..."

"Thank Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed as he pulled his wife into his arms. Both Harry and Ginny smiled at the relieved look on Arthur's face. It was event he had been worried. With a swift wave of his wand, Harry brought two chairs over and they sat down to wait.

It only took a few moments but finally Arthur released his wife and kissed her temple.

"I'll let Harry and Ginny explain things Molly, they know more about this then I do." he murmured and she gave a nod before turning to both teens.

"Thirteen years ago, we were all brought back to our younger bodies by a woman named Yuri. She is a time elemental, the only one in existence today. She guards the stream of time and it's limits. The reason we were sent back is because we died, at Hogwarts castle during the final battle. The Order of the Phoenix members were sent back thinking that they had been sent back into another dimension and that we had not been sent back while w were sent back knowing full well that this wasn't another dimension but that we were sent back in time. We were de-aged and had a plan. Hermione, Ron and I would be parading around as squibs so that we would be out of the public's eye and be able to do our things correctly. I was also to save my mother, father and brother which I succeeded in. Demeter was named the boy-who-lived and I his twin. We had our memory and we ad our knowledge all we had to do was get back into gear of things and prepare for the war to come." Harry stated.

"But why you all, why children, why not tell the adults the truth!" She exclaimed.

"Because we had more to do, we had to hunt things down and we had to prepare Molly. It was hard, we knew the adults all had their memories; we were all separated from each other and could only sneak out sometimes to see each other. We knew we were taking a risk in not telling anybody we also knew that we had to do what we had to do. Plans truly changed during my family reunion, there was an attack and Hermione, Ron and I had no choice but to show ourselves to Sirius and Remus. We luck enough that my parents and nobody else noticed our use of magic because then our plans would have been thrown out a window." Harry answered his expression soft. He never wanted to anger Molly but he knew he had to tell her the truth and sometimes the truth was not something pleasant to hear.

"But you were children! She exclaimed before breaking into sobs. "You shouldn't have been exposed to such problems, what about your childhood, what about you Harry. You finally had a chance to grow with your mother and father and you were forced to grow up knowing that there was a war coming."

Gently Harry rose from his chair and sat beside his, what would be mother in law in the future. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as she cried.

"To tell you the truth Molly, I would have rather known about the war then nothing. I had a childhood, plenty of one, trust me. We had fun, I got to know the brother I never got to know before and even my parents. I was lucky enough to get two sisters with the deal as well. I had birthdays, friends, I didn't see the Dursleys until I had to. I had a great time but you also know that I have a great time practicing magic, dueling and doing something I feel could help the world become a better place. I know it isn't really that normal of a childhoods but truthfully I wouldn't replace it. The only thing I regret is not being able to spend as many summers at the Burrow as before. I missed your food and you're hugs." He whispered and that earned a sniff from Molly who swiftly pulled him into a hug of her own.

"You are such a kind and loyal person Harry, I don't know how you're relatives could have never liked you when you lived with them. I still don't agree but I see you're points." She whispered before pulling away. "I do have to admit you look better then before."

"Thanks, it's the eating. Good food and plenty of it." Harry remarked with a chuckle that had her smiling. "Now though I think we worried people far enough, if you wouldn't mind Molly, no mentioning anything to anybody just yet." He stated and she gave a frown.

"Not even you're parents?"

"Nope, they'll be told tonight. For now we keep this secret to ourselves and well anybody else who knows." Harry stated a smirk on his lips.

Later that night everybody was gathered in the kitchen that had been expanded to allow for a more comfortable sitting arrangement. Albus sat at the Head of the Table and so was Minerva to the shock of some. Harry was standing, With Ginny resting against his chest. Around the room were the Grim Reapers but Draco had stayed hidden in the shadows, waiting for his entrance as Harry had ordered. He didn't think the Order, or at least those who didn't have their memories, would trust Draco right away. Sitting down were the adults, Mia, Demeter and Rose. Rose mostly looked confused but Demeter and Mia are there just to see the reactions.

With a critical eye Harry looked around at the various people. Mostly on one side of the kitchen were those who had travelled back in time while those on the other side were those who didn't know what was happening tonight. They included Alice and Frank Longbottom, who had been alive in the past but not able to battle because of Bellatrix Lestrange. Then there were the Lovegoods including Mrs. Lovegood who hadn't been alive the last time. Then there was his own parents who sat there looking a little nervous but mostly they were looking at him with a worried look.

"Albus I don't understand why are all the children here?" Alice Longbottom asked as she looked at them all.

"Because they are the main reason for this meeting Alice, I can assure you they are important, or at least most of them are for this meeting." The Headmaster answered before giving a nod to Harry who gave a nod to Minerva.

"People of the Order, you have been called here tonight for a very special meeting. This meeting is to reveal a deep secret, a secret that has been kept for the past fourteen years. Some members here tonight are not quite what you know them to be. Even I. You see Most of us here, were sent back in time fourteen years ago." Minerva announced. "Those children being some of those sent back."

At that announcement James and Lily turned to look at their sons but Demeter gave a shake of his head. He knew he had to tell them, they couldn't have false hope about him being one of those sent back. Harry had been the only one of them.

"I wasn't sent back." He whispered while looking at his lap. He couldn't look his parents in the eyes when he said those words it just wouldn't have been possible for him. "Harry was."

"Why?" Lily croaked her throat suddenly dry with nerves as she looked from one son to the other. It was obvious that she was about to panic and by the tensed posture of James he was also on his way.

"Demeter was dead since Halloween of 1981 along with the two of you." Harry answered a cold look on his face as he revealed part of their past and entered what would be one of the longest nights to date. From that moment on things would change in the Order and most especially the Potter Family who would soon learn even more about their son then they ever imagined.

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHUR NOTE:

People that read this story. As of late I have tried and tried to keep up with both homework and stories but I am failing. I'm afraid that now that I am in College the work load is much worse than during school and I really need to work on that since I AM PAYING FOR MY FREAKING SCHOOLING! Here until mid December about, I will be irregular in my updating and I understand that might be frustrating but I am trying. I am also trying to finish Dark Times but I lost the freaking chapter that I had almost finished. It's not cool at all Anyway just thought I would worn those who have not seen the note posted on my profile page. I'm sorry.


	45. Chapter 45

Author note: Just finished correcting and adding a few things tonight. Maybe not enough action but trust me things will get fuller later on and still a few shocks to come for the Potters. Hope you like it.

Chapter 45

"I wasn't sent back." He whispered while looking at his lap. He couldn't look his parents in the eyes when he said those words it just wouldn't have been possible for him. "Harry was."

"Why?" Lily croaked her throat suddenly dry with nerves as she looked from one son to the other. It was obvious that she was about to panic and by the tensed posture of James he was also on his way.

"Demeter was dead since Halloween of 1981 along with the two of you." Harry answered a cold look on his face as he revealed part of their past and entered what would be one of the longest nights to date.

"What the hell do you mean Demeter was dead!" Lily shouted her voice filled not only with anger but with fear as well. For a moment nobody answered until finally Harry let a sigh leave his lips. "As I said, you all died on Halloween night. I was the only one to survive and that's because well..." "I'm not the Boy who lived." Demeter exclaimed and everybody turned to look at him in shock while Harry was smiling slightly.

"What?" James whispered as many of those who hadn't known this fact looked at Demeter with wide eyes.

"I've never been nor will ever be the Boy who lived, Harry is that person. He defeated Voldemort as a baby not only once but twice. He is the reason Voldemort has been gone all this time. Harry is the boy who lived." Demeter whispered softly and after his explanation everybody turned to look at Harry. Suddenly a scar started to appear on Harry's forehead and everybody gasp as they spotted the lightning bolt scar he was so famous for in his past life. Those who had been sent back looked at it in a sense of shock while Sirius's hands were so tight on the table that the tips and knuckles were turning white.

"I received this scar the first time I defeated Voldemort, the time that the rest of you were killed." Harry revealed as he traced the length of his scare. What nobody knew though, but the Grims was that the scar was much more faded then what it should have been. And that was thanks to the Horcrux in his body being destroyed.

"What about this time around?" Remus asked worried.

"On Halloween night this time around I had the mentality of my seventeen year old self and my magical abilities not to mention knowledge. I was able to form a shield to protect myself and Demeter from the curse that Voldemort sent towards me. The curse rebounded and hit Voldemort reducing his body to ashes and causing his soul to leave the house. That night I was not marked again but I did feel the pain in my scare." Harry answered.

"Yet Demeter was asleep because of magical exhaustion That's what you told us Albus." Lily cried out causing the Headmaster to look at the table.

"Demeter had not even awoken when Voldemort came into the room. He didn't wake even during the attack." Harry answered softly. "The Headmaster made a choice with the evidence before him and it so happened to be wrong but everybody makes a wrong choice in life even those who are supposed to be all knowing and powerful."

"Alright so you're the boy who lived, but you don't have any magical experience you've been going to a bloody elemental school!" Came an exclamation from one of the newer members.

"Have you not been listening you blundering idiot, Potter just said that he has the knowledge from his past self and his abilities!" Severus growled making his presence known to the group.

"What are you doing here you slimy little Death Eater!" "Severus Snape is a loyal friend of mine and a member of this Order. He has done more for the Order then most of you so shut up and listen to what he has to say." Harry growled his anger coming to the surface as Snape's loyalties were tested.

"I trust Severus with my life and he is one of the members of the Order that was sent back in time like us." Minerva stated while glaring at the younger member. "I will have nobody questioning his loyalties whatsoever am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The man whispered sourly.

"To continue with what Severus was saying, we all have our knowledge and memories, even abilities from our old lives. We have not been slacking off for the past fourteen years either. It was wouldn't have been a good thing if we had. Hermione, Ron and I have perhaps been attending an Elemental school but it means nothing. They had muggle even magical classes and we were taking many of them. We didn't only have an Elemental education but a magical one as well. We had no choice but to exceed in what we know, we learned more things in the past few years then anything. We taught ourselves learned together. We trained and trained hard, even those at Hogwarts, who had to hid the most from everybody, trained hard." Harry stated while giving a proud smirk to his friends. "We don't slack especially with the knowledge of the war on the horizon."

"Why didn't you tell an adult!" Alice exclaimed.

"Mum, many adults knew that the war was on the horizon. We couldn't stop that fact but for now we should really start with the beginning." Neville stated and Harry gave a nod.

"Perhaps sitting down would make everybody else less nervous." Albus suggested and the Grims all gave nods before summoning their own chairs. When everybody was settled Harry looked up at the ceiling and started his tale.

"Halloween 1981, Godrics Hallow. Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper but nobody knew of that fact, just like this time around. Voldemort arrived at the house and pop was the first to go." "Okay I'm not that old!" James exclaimed causing everybody to look at him confused. "What I feel way older when my own son calls me pop." He muttered and harry gave Sirius a look and he gave a nod.

"Well, if it makes you feel so much older I can call you dad again." Harry suggested. "But you'd be sharing with Sirius."

"Why?" James muttered and harry gave him a smile.

"That will be explained later on in the story, ok dad?" But as Harry called James dad a smile had formed on the older Potters lips and even though he hated being told, later, he would stick with it. His son was calling him dad again. "Now then, my dad was the first to go confront him. He shouted to my mother to grab me and run." Harry stated.

"Wait what about Demeter?" Lily exclaimed and Harry looked to Sirius who let a sigh leave his lips.

"Demeter was sick and so was in his and Harry's bedroom sleeping, Harry wouldn't sleep that night so you took him with you guys down stairs. Well, the emergency portkey was in the kids bedroom and that's where you went. The thing is Voldemort had placed anti Apparition wards and portkey wards around the entire property stopping you from leaving the house." Sirius answered causing Lily's eyes to widen.

"Dad fought Voldemort off but was defeated. He soon moved up the stairs and into the nursery. He told you to move but you wouldn't. After a while he became enraged and killed you the thing is, after you died he killed Demeter and then turned his wand on me. We only just realized why Demeter died and I didn't." Harry whispered softly and that caused many to look at him in shock.

"Why?" Lily croaked.

"We might be twins but Demeter was born after me, a long time after me, i was born as the seventh month died and Demeter was born as the eighth month began." Harry whispered and it caused his parents eyes to grow even wider.

"You know...you know the prophecy?" James whispered and Harry gave a nod.

"Oh yes I know it." He grumbled while sending a slight glare towards the Headmaster who had the decency to blush. "Bloody prophecy almost lost me something important but that's for later. Now then I shall continue. Still the next part is mostly Sirius' tale so I'll let him tell you."

Everybody turned to Sirius who gave a sigh.

"When I was that age, I have to admit that I was very hot headed and easily angered. When I arrived at Godrics hallow on Halloween and found you both dead and Harry alive. I say red. I wanted to take Harry with me but then Hagrid was told to bring him to Dumbledore. I thought that Dumbledore just wanted to check him over for himself, to see if he was alright and alive. Well, anyway I allowed it and let him borrow my bike. After that I left to check on Peter. Because I was worried. When I arrived at his hideout I didn't find him and instantly I knew. I knew he betrayed you, I knew he betrayed us, he betrayed the order and the light to Voldemort. I was furious, even more so. I chased Pettigrew down and finally confronted him in a muggle street. I wanted revenge, I wanted to avenge the both of you; my brother and his wife who were betrayed by one of their best friends. I friend that I trusted enough with the secret of your location even going so far as to forming a plan around the damn rat. Anyway at the time I wasn't thinking It was stupid to confront him on a muggle street, it was stupid that I didn't go strait to Dumbledore and tell him the truth but back then I was hot headed and rash, as I said before." Sirius sighed then shook his head. "When I came face to face with the rat Pettigrew started to scream that I had betrayed the Potters for everyone to hear. After that he blew up the street killing twelve Muggles with a single Blasting Curse. The curse caused a big enough crater that it shower the sewer pipes. To escape he faked his own death by cutting off a finger and leaving it behind."

"What a minute how did Pettigrew run and hid, people would have noticing him?" Alice exclaimed causing SIrius to chuckle.

"You'll see soon enough my dear, soon enough. Anyway I was arrested for being a Death eater, killing Pettigrew, and the muggles, and betrayed the Potters. I was imprisoned in Azkaban without a trial. Those who had witnessed the vent had their memories erased and were given an excuse by the Muggle-worthy Excuse Committee that a gas-leak occurred." Harry grumbled but as he looked up he found both James and Lily looking at him with wide eyes.

"That's why." Lily whispered. "ever since Halloween, you changed, you had this haunted look on your face. I hadn't know what happened, but oh god Sirius, how did you survive?" She whispered her voice filled with horror at the thought of an innocent person being sentence to Azkaban without trial."

"That will also be explained later Lil's but I did survive." SIrius whispered before giving a nod to Harry so that he could continue.

"Unlike what Sirius thought at the time, Albus already had a plan set up. He would place me with my only living relatives, that he knew of at the time." Harry murmured and it caused Lily 's eyes to widen in horror and her hand flew to her mouth. "I was raised by one Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley. My life until I turned eleven was not the best life a child should have had. Anyway after Halloween I was declared the bloody boy who lived, without the bloody of course, and became famous. I had gained this lightning bolt scar after surviving the killing curse and that was what I became know for. On my eleventh birthday Hagrid came to give me my Hogwarts letter because Minnie had tried to deliver them but they wouldn't reach me because well my relatives didn't want me to attend Hogwarts." At that harry chuckled, the memory of Dudley's pigtail coming to mind. "Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley were I was introduced to my fame, sadly. Of course it was also thanks to Hagrid that I learned how the both of you died, well slightly. Before then I was told you both had died while driving drunk." Harry snorted.

"WHAT!" Lily roared causing Harry to wince. "I would never put my children in so much danger! Not to mention the fact that Petunia knew James and I had gone into hiding because of Voldemort!"

"Yes, well dearest Aunty Petunia didn't want me to know about the world of magic and refused to tell me anything more. Thankfully Hagrid told me. So after Diagon Alley I arrived at Hogwarts, and was of course sorted into Gryffindor. That year though came many excitements, I became friends, first with Ron and then, after a small event, with hermione." That of course caused Minerva to snort causing James and Lily to look at her confused. "I can go in more detail for the both of you later if you want." Harry suggested and both Potters face nods. "Anyway at the end of the year we realized that Voldemort, who was still alive, was going to go after something that had been hidden inside Hogwarts. That something was the Philosopher Stone, Nicolas Flamels Philosopher Stone. Albus was out of the castle and as nobody believed us we went after him. After getting past all the task I was the last one left and faced Voldemort. In the end the stone was safe and Voldemort had fled. Sadly after that event Albus and Nicolas agreed to destroy the stone."

"But that didn't happen this time!" Came an exclamation and Harry gave a smirk.

"Of course not, we changed things you know. Anyway after that year was my second year and the Chamber was opened, the Chamber of Secrets. People we being attacked and that's when I learned that I was a parcelmouth, a talent that Voldemort had passed on to me when he tried to kill me. Hermione was one of the victims and after that Ron and I did everything to find out who did it. Not far from the end of the year Ginny was taken into the chamber and at last we figured out where it was. We went to get that years Defense Teacher, Lockhart." "Which was completely useless," Ron muttered and Harry gave a nod. "and when to get Ginny. In the end, Lockhart attacked us but because of a special event in the beginning of the year Ron's wand, which Lockhart had taken, backfired and caused the spell to happen to Lockhart."

"What as he about to do?" James questioned a frown on his face.

"The only spell he can do, he wanted to obliviate us." Harry grumbled causing both James and Lily to growl. "Well, anyway he lost his complete memory but at the same time the cave we were in crumbled. Ron was stuck with Lockhart on one side while I was on the other side. We decided that I would move on and go find Ginny. IN the end I was left to fight he beast of the chamber and saved Ginny by stabbing a diary that used to belong to Voldemort."

"Okay I'm confused why a diary?" Alice asked.

"The diary had a piece of Voldemort's soul in it and it was sucking Ginny's life force. I had to stab it to save her." He answered and Alice gave a nod.

"What was the beast?" Lily whispered and Harry hesitated before sighing.

"The beast was a Basilisk. The King of Snakes, capable of killing with a single glass or with it's venom." Harry muttered and as he looked at his parents he found horrified looks on their face. Yet weakly his mother asked a second question. "How did you kill it?"

"With the sword of Gryffindor." harry answered reluctantly. "I stabbed the thing in the mouth, getting bit at the same time. Thankfully Fawkes was there to save me and so I lived. Up to date that made three encounters with Voldemort. My third year I did not go against Voldemort directly but his servant. That year there was a breakout in Azkaban. Sirius was able to escape." harry answered causing those who hadn't know to look at Sirius in shock yet Sirius only pouted.

"Thought I was the first but I wasn't." He grumbled causing Harry and Remus to chuckle.

"You're the first to do it on your own dad, if that's any condolence?" Harry chuckled causing Sirius to grin.

"It is." He remarked causing others to snort and shake their heads.

"When Sirius escaped, people thought that he wanted to finish the job and kill me well they had it completely wrong. You see the Weasleys had won the grand Daily Prophet prize that year and there was a family photo taken, well Sirius asked Fudge for the paper and noticed one thing on the photo. That one thing caused him to escape and make his way to Hogwarts. That year Dementors were placed around the school and just like last year Remus began his year of teaching. Well that year we learned that i was affected terribly by the Dementors, whenever they came close I would hear you're final moments. That's how I knew that dad was killed first and mum second. I asked remus, after I fell off my broom during a match, to teach me a way to defend myself against Dementors." Harry stated and Remus gave a chuckle.

"I was a little hesitant at first, after all Harry was only thirteen and teaching a Thirteen year old the Patronus Charm should have been out of his league. Well, he convinced me and so after the holidays we began his lessons. I have to say Harry impressed me during each lesson. But he still couldn't get a fully formed Patronus which was okay since he could get the mist and that was more then most fully qualified Aurors could." Remus informed them and once again, those who had not known that information, gapped at Harry in complete shock.

"It came in useful as while we were returning from Hagrid's, who hippogriff was about to be executed, Scabbers, Ron's pet rat at the time, started to freak out. He was able to get away but Ron caught him. As he caught him though a large black dog appeared out of no were and dragged Ron into the womping willow." Harry exclaimed causing james and Lily's eyes to widen. Did their son know about the Marauders? "Hermione and I followed behind and we learned that it lead to the Shrieking Shack, were Remus used to transform during the full moons. We also learned that Sirius was the big black dog."

"Impossible!" Frank exclaimed causing Minerva to snort. Of course it was possible, after all she could transform into a tabby.

"No not impossible, but very hard and might I add that I am severely disappointed but also impressed with the two of you! You could have killed yourself while you did that!" Minerva shouted causing James and Sirius to back away while James had turned white Sirius had a slight tinge to his cheeks.

"Eh I don't understand?" Frank whispered confused.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Pettigrew formed the Marauders, we all know that fact right?" Harry questioned and everybody gave nods. "well they found out that Remus was a werewolf and instead of shunning my dear uncle they decided to help and so, even though it took them many years, they were able to learn and complete the Animagus transformation so become Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail!" Harry stated and that caused many to look at the three men in shock.

"You did that for you're friend?" Alice whispered and both James and Sirius gave nods. "Wow."

"Sirius was a dog, James a stag and Wormtail was a rat, fitting if you ask me the sniveling little bastard." Harry muttered.

"Harry James Potter!" Lily and Molly screamed causing Harry to wince. "Watch your language young man or I'll wash your mouth with sop!"

When they finished both woman looked at each other causing Harry to chuckle.

"Great to mothers to deal with to." He joked to Ginny to giggled into her hand. His remarked also caused Molly to blush.

"Two mothers?" Alice questioned softly.

"Back then when I would leave the Dursleys during the summer only one family, would I dare go to and that's because it was one of the best Wizarding families. The Weasleys accepted me into their home, which I am amazingly grateful for." He answered.

"Oh it was nothing dear! I remember your first year, you said you would be expected anything so we thought we'd send you some things, he kept saying thank you, when we say him next." Molly told Lily who smiled brightly. She was glad her son was polite yet inside it saddened her to think that Petunia wouldn't have sent a present to her own nephew, a nephew that lived with her.

"Well skipping over that fact, we learned the Pettigrew had escaped the explosion by transforming into his rat form while Sirius had survived Azkaban thanks to his dog form. Sadly Pettigrew escaped once more that night." Harry answered but Remus butted in.

"Sadly my fault. I was looking at the map when I say their name and the I say Pettigrews name and Sirius name. Without thinking I didn't take the Wolfbane potion and ran out of the castle. That night was the full moon and sirius ended up defending the children when I transformed. The rat escaped causing Sirius to flew after he was captured."

"What a minute how did you escape if you were captured?" James questioned his best mate.

"That is young Miss Grangers story." Sirius chuckled and Hermione blushed.

"That year I was taken more then the normal class load so Minerva was able to get me a Time Turner. I would use it to get to all my classes. Well anyway The Headmaster suggested, in a hidden way, that we should us it to save two lives. Well, we ended up saving Buckbeak from execution and than with him we were able to free Sirius who escaped with Buckbeak." Hermione stated and that got a few snorts of amusement.

"What nobody else could say they escaped with a Hippogriff!" Sirius exclaimed to the amusement of everybody present.

"Alright, then what happened?" James questioned his own nerves already running on a high level as he listened to his son Speak about his past, and it wasn't even the complete version!

"What a minute an important part is missing!" Remus exclaimed causing Harry to blush slightly and for the man to shot him a light glare. "Before Sirius was captured, Harry found him at the lake and went to help him. The first time around he tried producing the Patronus but couldn't do it since there were so many Dementors trying to get Sirius' soul. Anyway somebody did produce it and chased them away. After Sirius was captured and both Harry and Hermione when on their little Time Travels mission Harry and Hermione watched as Harry, in the past, and Sirius were being killed by the Dementors."

"At the time I believed that it was dad, James, that was going to come and save us. Call it a hopeful wish that my dead father would save me. Well, I was mistaken, because the figure I say hadn't been my father but me." Harry but in but Remus continued.

"Harry went over and with and amazing amount of power summoned a Patronus powerful enough and bright enough to chase over a hundred Dementors away. Harry not only saved his own soul but Sirius' as well." Remus finished causing many to gasp.

"You did that at THIRTEEN!" James exclaimed and Harry gave a nod.

"Yes." "Harry why don't you tell James what shape your Patronus takes?" Sirius suggested causing Harry to smile.

"Why don't I show you instead?" He questioned and with that he pulled his wand out of his wand-holster and with a soft whisper his patronus appeared. The beautiful glowing Stag jumped to life and ran around the room before coming to stand beside Harry. He looked at his father and what he say made him smile. The man's face was set in-between shock and way.

"Everybody meet Prongs." Harry introduced causing his mother to smile and his father to grin.

"That's my animagus form!" He exclaimed causing many to chuckle and grin.

"Fourth year, the Quidditch World cup happened just like this year the only difference was it wasn't England vs. Bulgaria but the Irish and the Bulgarians. Then we moved onto our school days, It happened rather like this year had, the Triwizard tournament and all the only difference was that there wasn't a fourth school but just three, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts. The champions were all chosen when a fourth one was then chosen." That caused Lily to groan.

"You, you were chosen the first time around as well." She moaned.

"And that time I was not prepared at all for the task to come. I really did get by on pure dumb luck as Minnie once told me." Harry joked causing the normally sever Head of Gryffindor to snort. "In the end Voldemort returned to life but at the coast of the first Hogwarts champions life, Cedric Diggory died that day. After that Voldemort return was hidden and the Minister of Magic wanted nothing to do with his return and so refused to believe either Albus or I about it. The Order was formed and they tried everything to work things out. There was a mass breakout. A year later Voldemort's return was made public and I had almost lost Sirius, who had become like a father figure to me. After that I started to call him dad. Then at the end of my sixth year I did lose somebody, Albus died." Harry revealed causing pure chaos in those who hadn't known that piece of information. "From that moment on people lost hope and when I disappeared to do what he told me to do, they lost even more hope. Only a few regained that hope during the final battle but it was already to late as Voldemort was invading Hogwarts. Most of us gathered here, were gathered in the Great Hall trying to form one last plan when the ceiling exploded and were died."

"That's when we were separated and brought back in time." Minerva finished as everybody looked at Harry in shock, well those who hadn't known the truth.

"So If i get this right, when you died you were all sent back to the past and I was in actuality razing a seventeen year old boy but in a baby's body?" Lily whispered causing Harry to wince slightly.

"In a sense." "Harry never got the child hood you and I got Mrs. Potter. Yes, he had the mind of a seventeen year old but you have no idea how happy Harry was. He always spoke to us about you and he treasured having siblings especially as nobody told him that he had had a twin until we died." Hermione remarked and that caused many of the adults to wince while Sirius looked down at his lap. He had thought that somebody had told him but no they hadn't.

"I... I don't know how..." Lily whispered but then James stood and walked over to his son. He looked him in the eye before pulling him into a hug.

"We don't care if you came back in time, we don't care if you were already raised when we were able to do it, we don't care that you had a seventeen year old mind when you were a baby. You are one of our sons, our child and we love you. Yes, we did wrong in the past but we are trying and continue to try to become the family we are meant to be and we are a rather large family I have to say, you, Demeter, Lily, Rose, Mia, myself, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Of course I have a hunch we will be getting a bigger part added in the future but hey we are family." James remarked causing Harry to smirk at Remus who had a huge blush on his cheeks. "We just have to find out a few more things about each other. You obviously have hid many things but it's understandable with your situation."

"So we're going to make this work?" Harry questioned and both James and Lily gave nods.

"We going to make this work and we're going to be a family again." James stated his voice filled with confidence.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Morning came sober for all those at Order Headquarters. A storm had hit the night before and had yet to relinquish its hold a pone London. In the kitchen Harry Potter stood making himself some breakfast. It was quite early but he hadn't been able to return to sleep after a nightmare. Even the arms of Ginny couldn't seem to relax him.

The nightmare had been a horrible one, more like a memory if anything though. It was of his past, when the Grims had learned of an attack. They had arrived on seen too late to stop anything and the village, that had been attacked had suffered for that. All around, the buildings were smoldering as fires died down, smoke covered the sky above and the Dark Mark was evident up above. Yet on the ground was the worst of it all. In the center of the village woman and children were all found, bloody, and bruised, behind them the man. Each person was naked and the acts of the night were evident. It had been during the last month of the war that that had taken place and it haunted him many times after even now so long ago, in his own past. He knew he hadn't been the only one affected by them. Neville, Susan, Ginny, and the Twins, who had all been with him, had seen what he had seen. Ron, Hermione, Draco and Luna had been out on spying missions and such so hadn't seen the incident.

The sudden sound of sizzling bacon caught his attention and Harry snapped out of his day nightmare. Shaking his head he turned the bacon over before putting it on his plat with everything else. Turning the fire off, he took his plats and put them in front of him with a cup of coffee, and a glass of orange juice. Sitting down he started to eat alone and in his thoughts.

Over the years, the Grims had seen much and he had seen more, no thanks to the scar on his forehead. Now though he couldn't see inside Voldemort's mind as the connection between them was gone. It was a slight relief to his mind that Voldemort wouldn't be able to break through his shields and know everything that he knew yet it also made it so that they didn't have knowledge of Voldemort, right away.

Finishing his breakfast Harry downed his juice before washing his plate and leaving the room. Going up the stairs he arrived at his own room where he saw Ginny sprayed out on their bed, fast asleep. Smiling softly he got a towel and left the room. He needed to distract his thoughts and one of the only good ways to do that would be in the simulation room.

Jogging down the stairs he arrived on the second level just in time as Mia walked out of her room. The moment she spotted him she gave him a bright smile.

"Morning Harry, what were you going to do?" She questioned.

"Training, want to come and see?" He asked and she gave a exited nod. "I'll summon Dobby for food for you. Can't have you on an empty stomach now can I."

Leading his younger sister down to the simulation room Harry swiftly summoned Dobby and then told Mia to stay in the room and to watch the window. She would soon see what it was like for him in battle.

Later that morning, as people started to wake, none noticed the absence of the two Potters with the exception of Ginny who hadn't woken up with Harry at her side. She instantly knew that he hadn't been able to sleep and so started her search. Just as she arrived on the main floor she heard talking and turned to see Harry and Mia walking up from the dueling room. Mia was bouncing off the walls while Harry, who was dressed in his training clothes, was smiling. It was clear that he had been training since his shirt was completely drenched with sweat and he had a towel over his shoulders.

Before she could say anything though she heard a gasp and turned to see Lily standing there gaping at her son.

"Eh hey mum." Harry greeted as he turned his attention to them.

"What have you been doing! You're all sweaty!" She exclaimed causing Harry to chuckle.

"Training, couldn't sleep last night." He answered. "Well best go take a shower, cant smell if I'm going to be in human presences." He remarked before kissing Ginny on the cheek and jogging up the stairs.

Ten minutes later he re-appeared clean, and dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. his hair was still damp showing that he had taken a shower and as he sat beside Ginny she could smell his scented shampoo that she had bought him.

"Morning beautiful." He greeted causing Ginny to smile up at him.

"Morning love, how are you doing?" She asked, knowing full well that the nightmare last night must have been bad for him not being able to sleep.

"Better now that I've trained and showered. It wasn't a good memory last night." He answered softly and she winced. When he said that she knew which memory he was talking about.

"It won't happen this time Harry." She whispered while leaning into his arms.

"No we'll stop it." He growled and she gave a nod.

"Eh what are you two talking about?" Demeter asked and both Harry and Ginny laughed softly.

"Nothing bro, don't worry about it. So what we doing today?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"Well we thought you would complete your story." Lily stated and Harry blinked before remembering that he had promised to tell his parents most of what he had done in the past.

"Sure, we can do that." He agreed causing the two adults to smile.

"Um before that happens we have a question." Came a soft voice and Harry turned to see Alice looking at him a slightly worried look on her face.

"Sure what is it?" he asked.

"Well last night you said those who had been sent back in time, knew what happened the first time around. We know that James and Lily died and that's why they don't know but, what about the rest of us?" She asked and for a moment Harry didn't know how to answer. It wasn't really for him to answer either, especially Alice's question.

"If you don't mind, Neville can answer that question." Harry said and Neville gave a hesitant nod. For a moment the boy didn't speak until finally she began.

"A few days after the Potters died, we were targeted. We weren't able to get away. You weren't killed but I think it would have been better that way. You spent the rest of you lives in Saint Mungos before being killed during an attack on the hospital." Neville revealed.

"Why...why were we in the hospital?" Frank hesitantly asked.

"You were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville answered causing many to gasp and for both Alice and Franck to pale considerable.

"What about you?" Alive asked.

"Gran raised me." He answered causing Frank to wince. He knew his mother, he loved her to the death but she was very strict when he was growing up and there were quite a few things he couldn't do.

"How was it?" He asked his son making him chuckle.

"It was good, had lots of rules to follow, kept loosing my toad, but its funny since back then they didn't think I could do magic until I showed some at the age of seven or something." Neville answered.

"But mum knew you could do magic, you did magic when you were about three months old!" Frank exclaimed but Neville gave a shrug.

"Most of the others here, either died, weren't in the Great Hall or weren't even part of the Order back then." Harry finished answering the question and for a moment the room was heavy with silence until it was cut by the arrival of none other then Nieve who, with a thrill, flew over to Harry's shoulder. Seconds later Zeus ran into the room causing Harry to chuckle.

"Playing tag again are we?" He questioned causing Nieve to thrill and Zeus to bark.

"That's a phoenix!" Came a shout and Harry turned to see his mother pointing at Nieve in shock.

"Yap, everybody meet Nieve she's what we call a hybrid between an ice and snow phoenix." Harry introduced and Nieve gave a light bow with a soft thrill of greeting. "We bounded when I was eleven."

"How didn't we know about this?" Lily questioned and Harry chuckled.

"Simple I didn't tell many people. Plus she's not the only one you don't know about. There are a few things actually but you'll learn them soon enough. I'll tell you a few things after I tell you about the full story of my years at Hogwarts." Harry stated causing both James and Lily to smile. They were both happy to know that their son would be opening up to them.

Suddenly Harry tensed and so did the rest of the Grims. The adults looked at them a little hesitantly but before they could ask any questions they were running out of the room. For a moment the adults didn't know what to do until the old members jump to their feet and ran out of the room as well. Arriving on the first floor they were just in time as the Grims returned down, changed and everything. The change had happened so fast and in such order that those who looked were sharply reminded that these people weren't really children but had fought in a war. They were all dressed for battle.

"What's happening!" Lily exclaimed but the group of teens didn't answer within moments the group of teens were gone melting into the shadows like nothing they ever seen before.

The moment they arrived they had to duck and evade all sorts of spells sent there way. In no time though they returned to their feet and fired back spells of their own. Harry took a swift look at his surroundings before hurrying over to a group of children hidden behind a wall with a woman. They all looked quite fearful and it was obvious why.

"Hello I`m Harry, you guys from this village?" He questioned while setting up a ward around the wall and the people.

"Yes, these are my nabbers children, I was babysitting them as they were out of town for a bit. How is this possible? Why are people attacking our home?" The woman asked as she placed a hand on her stomach and that's when Harry noticed that she seemed heavily pregnant.

"I'm afraid ma'am that I don't know why they targeted your home but I can tell you now that things will be alright, my people are defending this village and we hope to stop as many as we can. Just for safety reasons can you tell me how far along you are?" He asked while setting up more and more wards.

"I'm, I'm a few weeks away from delivering." She answered causing Harry to curse under his breath so that the other children didn't hear a word. Swiftly summoning a little feather he gave it to the woman.

"In case this battle causes an early start, please put your hand on the feather and say help. One of my people will come strait here and help you in any way we can. We do hope it does not come to this though. Now I have to ask if there are any other places were children might be?" Harry questioned as the woman took the feather.

"I think there might be some at the church, but the roofs caved in." The woman whimpered as she pointed behind Harry.

Turning around Harry noticed the church, its large roof down on one side. Giving a motion to one of the Grims they hurriedly moved towards the building.

"Thank you ma'am, now you have to be brave, all of you. This is dangerous but the wards I put up should protect you. Whatever you do, do not leave the safety of this wall." He ordered before moving out of the wards and beginning his attack. In the distance he could see Ginny dueling ferociously with two Death Eaters and not far from her was Hermione.

Shaking his head he began his own attack, become the cold leader of the Grims he was so well known for in his past life.

Near the church, Neville grunted as he pushed through a heavy door. He listened carefully for any sounds that might indicate that the rest of the roof would fall down onto their heads or even sounds that children were inside. Suddenly a whimper could be heard and he swiftly found what direction it came from.

Making his way over he soon found a group of children huddled around two adults. When they say him they instantly started to cry or scream.

"Please I am not here to harm you." He stated while raising his arms in a sort of surrender. "I wish to help you in getting you all to safety. I'm afraid outside there is a battle taking place and if you are seen then you would be in danger. I can lead you away from the village to a safe location in the forest that is not far. Please I do not wish you harm."

"Who are you?" one of the adults, a woman, asked.

"I am Neville Longbottom." Neville answered before a bang was heard and dust fell over their heads. It was clear that Death Eaters had begun to attack to the church. "Please we do not have much time."

As he said this, Susan arrived inside panting and looking slightly pale.

"We need to move them now." She panted.

"Please, I need you all to be quite, we'll have to lead you as swiftly as possible and with the least notice. I need adults at the front with younger children, if older children could carry the younger ones we could go faster. We will defend from the back until we arrive at the forest. Everybody needs to be as quiet, as possible so that we can be as unnoticed, as possible." Neville stated and with hurried nods from both adults, they soon formed teams and left the church.

They were lucky enough that Harry and the other Grims were distracting the Death Eaters and so in no time and little trouble they arrived at the forest. Suddenly though a cold feeling fell over them and Neville paled.

"Susan, Dementors!" He shouted and he could hear the red head curse. Pointing his wand to the sky he concentrated on a happy memory. "expect Patronum!" In a burst of brilliant light his patronus erupted from his wand, seconds later, Susan's own patronus left and both swiftly joined an group of others who were fighting back the arriving Dementors. Harry's stag at the lead charging at full speed anything that came near its path.

Back inside the village things were going well especially with the arrival of two vampires that had been in the area. Thankfully that had presented themselves to Harry as allies and Harry put them strait to work. Yet it wasn't the only thing they were grateful for. They were equally grateful that the attack hadn't been a large one as Aurors had yet to arrive not to mention the Order. Currently Harry was tying a Death Eater when he felt it. Could this day get any more stressful?

Finishing up with the Death Eater she hurried over to the wall he had first arrived at. What met his eyes caused him to gulp. There on the ground was the woman surrounded by children, her face was pale and sweat tickled her brow. It was clear that she would be going into labor or at least she was in labor.

"Please sir help her!" One of the children cried as the woman whimpered showing that she was indeed in pain.

"I'll get one of my healers here at once, eh here ma'am no need to squeeze the child's hand." He stated while going over and kneeling at her side.

The woman instantly accepted his hand and Harry winced as she squeezed it painfully hard. Grasping his wand he waved it and summoned another Patronus.

"Either Luna or Susan follow the stag, we have a woman in labor." With that the stag gave a nod and left their place behind the wall. It took them a few minutes but at last both girls arrived only to see their fearless leader in pain as the woman who was holding his hand was going through a contraction.

"I`m so sorry." She panted when it stopped but Harry only gave her a smile that she returned.

"Ma'am let me introduce you to Susan and Luna, two people who are like doctors. We call them healers. They will be helping with this since I don't think there is a hospital nearby." Harry stated and the woman shook her head.

"There isn't one." She panted.

"Alright kids, is there any one of your homes that wasn't damaged by the battle?" Susan asked and one of the children pointed out a house. "Harry you'll have to carry her, I don't think doing magic on her at this point would be a good idea, well, all magic but healing."

"Alright, ma'am, I'll be as soft as I can but we have to move you inside and out of the dirt." Harry stated and the woman gave a nod.

Pulling his hand away he gently put one arm under her legs, and another behind her back. With that done made sure her arms were around his neck before pushing up with his knees. The woman gave a slight squeak but calmed down when she looked into his face. Swiftly they started too walked towards the only undamaged house nearby, once at the door Luna used her wand to open the door. Getting inside Susan ordered them up to one of the rooms. One of the children, to whom the house belonged to, said that they had an empty guest room with a bed in it and they made their way there. Once inside the room Harry placed the woman on the bed, after Susan changed the sheets and bedding. Once that was done she hesitantly transfigured her clothing into a hospital gown. She had never helped deliver a baby before even though she had seen it done.

"Alright, Luna can you get us some hot water please." Susan stated as Harry returned to his position by the woman's side holding her hand.

"Children why don't you all go wait outside the door while this is happening okay." Luna suggested and all the kids gave nods before going down.

"Don't leave the house please!" The woman shouted before slumping her head against a pillow.

"So ma'am what's your name?" Harry asked as he tried to relax her.

"My names Lily, Lily Miaso." She answered causing Harry to smile.

"My mother's name is Lily." He stated causing her to smile then she frowned.

"And she lets you fight in a battle that could have easily killed you?" She questioned causing Harry to sigh.

"I'm afraid ma'am, that it isn't all as it seems. My mother doesn't let me but I have always been like this, fighting against those who wish harm to the innocent. I can't stop what I am especially when I have been doing it for so long. I know my mother is scared but she also knows that she wouldn't be able to stop me from doing what I do." Harry answered. "May I ask where the father is?"

"He died in a shooting, a month ago." She whispered causing Harry's eyes to widen in shock then fill up with sadness.

"I'm sorry, I… I had a friend once his own parents were both killed when he was a baby. It's a sad fact that a parent doesn't get to know this child. I wish it could be different but people insist on taking people out of this world before they even get the chance to experience the joys of being a parent." Harry whispered and the woman gave him a soft smile but it soon disappeared as she screamed in pain.

"Oh dear god!" She panted as Luna wiped her forehead with cold clothes.

"Alright ma'am this might hurt, but you're starting to crown. You'll need to push soon." Susan stated causing slight panic to rise not only in Harry's heart but the woman's.

"Need any help?" Came a soft question and everybody looked to see Ginny looking in, worried.

"Yes Ginny can you please go and watch the children while this is going on, we don't need them running out in the destruction." Harry stated and Ginny gave a nod.

"Getting practice?" that caused Harry to smirk.

"yap."

Shaking her head Ginny left the room and Harry turned his attention back to Lily who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're girlfriend?" She questioned.

"Yes, us Potters have a thing for red-heads I'm afraid." He answered causing her to laugh softly.

"I take it you're mothers a red head then."

"Very much so, has the temper and everything."

"Miss Lily I think its time we get you to push okay. When I hit three please start." Susan stated and Lily gave a noticeable gulp but Harry squeezed her hand lightly causing her to smile at him.

"One." "Oh dear god please don't let it hurt that much. "Two." "I am so killing him when I see him when I die." "Three."

Within seconds a scream could be heard from all over the house causing the children to look up at the ceiling and for Ginny to wince. That sounded painful.

"Miss Ginny why is she screaming?" Came an innocent question causing Ginny to smile.

"Because she's bringing a new life, just like yours and mine into this world. You'll see it's a very precious thing." She answered but minutes after the first scream was heard another, different one was. This one was that of a baby. A newly born baby.

In the room Harry chuckled as the child was placed in her mothers arms, it was clean and wrapped in a purple blanket with stars and moons on it.

"Congratulations Miss Lily, you have a beautiful baby boy." Susan announced causing Lily to sob softly.

"A boy." She whispered.

"What you naming him?" Harry asked softly and Lily gave him a watery smile.

"His father wanted Alexander in his name, so it will be in the middle. I think he would appreciate what I'm doing." She whispered before kissing her son's head. "Welcome to our world Harry Alexander."

At that announcement Harry blushed furiously but then shouts could be heard and he hurried over to see that Aurors had finally arrived along with the Order. For some reason Minerva looked furious.

"Have you're people arrived?" Came a soft voice and Harry gave a nod.

"Yes, Susan Luna stay in here I'll go speak with the dear Order..." "What Harry we have to say the good news before you go." Luna stepped in causing Harry to turn an star at them.

"Miss Lily, I hope we'll see him at Hogwarts." Luna stated causing Harry to chuckle.

"I don't know what that means." Lily whispered.

"It means that your son is like us. He is a wizard." Harry answered here then gave a grin. "Hogwarts is the school we attend and is a school of magic in the wizarding world. I can send somebody up to explain it in more detail but if you excuse me I have to go speak with the others. You two stay here."

With a smile to Lily, Harry left the room and the house he needed to speak with Minerva to know why the hell they had not arrived sooner.

Marching towards the gathered group he swiftly caught Minervas attention who, with one last glare towards Dumbledore, marched towards him. When they met they started to converse when Harry gave a growl of annoyance.

"Albus, kindly remember that things are different at this point-in-time. It was clear that we were gone for a reason and if we were dressed for battle, would you not think we were off to battle?" Harry asked the old Headmaster who had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "I am only grateful that nothing really terrible happened today. Actually Minnie there is a woman who just gave birth to a new wizard. Would you mind going to explain a few things to her?"

"Birth? At this time oh my of course I shall go, what house?" Minerva questioned and Harry pointed the house out so that Minerva could go. With a nod she walked away and seconds after her departure Harry was tackled into a hug by his mother and father.

"We were so worried, so worried." Lily cried causing Harry to smile softly.

"I love you mum." He murmured while wrapping his arms around her and hugging her closer.

"You scared us haft to death when you disappeared like that. Minerva kept insisting you had gone to fight but Albus didn't want to believe it. He didn't think Voldemort would start so soon. Guess he was wrong." James muttered and Harry gave a nod before turning to look at Dumbledore who was currently helping set a building right.

"Hopefully." He muttered.

Author note:

When I began this chapter I got about two hundred words in before quiting it. I had a major block on my mind for this story. Thankfully after finishing a few chapters from my other story I was able to complete this chapter. I also thought that since you have all be very understanding of the situation I would add a section from a story I have been writing. This story had two chapters completely done, each with about 17 000 words or more. It's a story I hope to finish and to post on this site one of this days. Hope you all like it.

Extract from Unspeakable:

It was cold outside as snow fell from the dark sky. Night had fallen over London and it was a beautiful sight with only Christmas lights and the glittering snow. Neptune Potter walked through the streets, her black winter jacket buttoned to the highest button. Her scarf wrapped around her neck covering the bottom of her face. Her hair blowing slightly in the wind and mittened hands shivering slightly. Perhaps running away from Headquarters hadn't been the brightest of ideas especially in what seemed to be one of the coldest nights so far.

"No, it was to protect them, I had to protect them." She whispered to herself.

"Who did you have to protect kid?" Came a male voice that had her turn and see a homeless man looking at her.

"Um – I didn't say anything, I best..." She whispered trying to get away.

"I may be homeless but I'm not def girly, sit down and tell me what has you so worried after all what could worry Neptune Potter, the Girl who lived?" He asked causing her to growl. "I won't hurt you girly, not for the dark, I'm more of a light sided person. Not with the Order either, used to be until I lost everything."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The names Edward Slanter, I was or am an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. I haven't been at work for about five years now." He stated causing Neptune to frown.

"May I ask why?"

"I lost much during the war girl, my daughter and wife were killed. It lead to my drinking problem and then well it got worse. I finally just disappeared." He said earning a sad look from Neptune yet it was not filled with pity.

"Um Edward, would you like to go get a drink at that cafe shop. I have a few pounds." She suggested and the man looked quite shocked for a moment but agreed.

Together they walked into the cafe and ordered some drinks. They were getting weird looks but they ignored it and continued to speak.

"So you left your job, how do you know you still work there?" She asked him while worming her hands with her now steaming hot cocoa.

"Simple once an unspeakable always one." he answered causing her to nod. "You're mother was one."

"What?" Neptune asked clearly not expecting that statement.

"Lily Evans Potter, the best Charms researcher I had ever known. She was my partner in combat until she had to go into hiding with you and James Potter, an Auror at the time." He answered her causing her eyes to widen. At the time she had no idea what her parents had done for a living. "So Miss Potter, what interest you in magic?"

The question was quite out of the norm. She didn't know what to make of it but it did make her think. What was her interest in magic?"

"No clue?" He asked her and she gave a nod. "Well, why don't we try, and figure it out, what's your best class at school?"

"Defense." she answered.

"Okay. What is you're favorite class?" He asked earning a frown. "It might not be the class you are best at."

"I like... I am not to sure. When I was young I loved research and I loved a project but that passion died at the Dursley." She stated and the man gave a nod.

"Why don't you try to bring that passion back into action, start a project. Make research." He said causing a smile to form on her lips. "Now back to the first question I asked, who are you afraid to hurt?"

"My friends." She whispered while looking down at her hot cocoa. "Thanks to this scar, Voldemort is able to see through me and I am able to see through his snake. I can be possessed and hurt everybody I love and care for." She whispered silent tears tracking down her cheeks.

"By the way you sound, I can only think that it has already happened." He said his voice sober.

"Yes, before Christmas vacations, I witness the attack of Mr. Weasley and learned that it was Voldemort's snake. I felt so horrible, and then when I say Dumbledore and looked into his eyes, I felt like ribbing his throat out. I don't want to do that. I don't want to hurt the people I care about." She cried causing Edward to grow sadder then before.

For a long time they were in silence but then Edward put his cup down and cleared his throat.

"Before you're mother went into hiding, she asked me to look after you if you ever were in need. You are in need, not only of protection, but learning and a place to stay. I can only assume that you refuse to return to where you ran away from and so I would like to offer you a chance to learn, and to have a roof over your head." He stated causing her to look up at him in shock.

"How, you're a homeless man." She said causing him to chuckle.

"Well, you see kiddo, I might seem homeless but the truth is I haven't been at my home for a very long, long time but I wasn't speaking of my home, I was speaking of the Department of Mysteries." he stated causing her eyes to widen."

"I'm not an unspeakable." She whispered.

"You may not be an unspeakable but you're mother was one and I know that the Department had shown on interest in you before I left. You had performed quite the amazing accidental magic when you were younger." He stated causing her to blush.

"Well, um... I... I don't..." She whispered but then shut up and thought about it. She would be learning things, she would be away from her friends that she would hurt, she would be able to learn more about her mother. "I don't think I would be able to refuse."

With a grin Edward suggested they finish their drinks before leaving. As they finished though they formed a plan. They would go to Edwards home so that he could wash and change then they would make there way to the Department of Mysteries. Apparently there was always people working there. Thankfully it didn't take long to finish there drinks and Neptune soon paid the waitress before they left the coffee shop. After leaving the main street they made sure nobody was looking before Edward side appeared them out of London. In Neptune's opinion, it was the most disturbing feeling she had ever felt and she had no wish of redoing it, even though she had to. Looking up at the house they had arrived not far from, Neptune was slightly taken aback to see that it was still in perfect condition, grass cut, trees and bushes trimmed.

"Looks like the house elves have kept the place standing." Edward grunted and Neptune blinked before following him up the pathway and onto the verandah.

Edward brushed his hand over the keyhole and a click was heard. Gently he pushed the door opened and they both walked in. At first it was dark but then the lights went on and Neptune had to blink a few times before her sight returned. When it did she was met with something that looked nothing like Grimmauld Place. It was light and airy. The colors weren't slytherin but didn't favor any of the houses really, it was light blue and white while the flooring was dark hardwood. There were photos all over the walls, all magical. Suddenly she gasp as she spotted her mother in one of the photos. She was surrounded by all sorts of people and was wearing an evening gown.

"Ah yes that day." Edward whispered causing Neptune to look at him confused. "It was the day I got married, it was a photo taken during the party."

That of course caused her eyes to widen in shock.

"Well, I best go take a shower, why don't you look in around here and in the living room. There should be plenty of pictures for you to look at." He said before giving her a smile that she returned, and walked up the stairs to the second level.

With a deep breath she took her jacket off and started to look around a bit. It was true, there must have been hundreds of photos all over the place, quite a few also had her mother in them. She was looking at a picture when Edward came back down. She hadn't noticed his arrival as she was looking quite intently at a picture of her mother, Edward, who she guess was Edward's wife, and daughter and then her, yes her, in her mothers arms.

"I see you found that picture." He whispered causing her to jump a foot high and turn to him with a scowl that earned her a grin. What she saw thought though was completely shocking. The man before her looked completely different then what he had only moments ago. His beard was gone, his face clean of all dirty and grim from his time on the street. He wore a pair of simple pants a dress shirt. His hair was cut and his eyes were filled with some sort of emotions that hadn't been there before. "Cleaned up am I?" He asked.

"Just a bit." She laughed causing him to grin but then he took something from his pocket and handed it to her.

"This used to be you're mothers. She would have loved for you to have it." he said and gently Neptune put the picture down before accepting the black leather box.

Gently opening it she was shocked at what she found inside. It was a beautiful necklace. It wasn't a chain but more of a solid piece of silver, or at least something that looked like silver. It went down into a peaks and in the center, separating both peaks, was a large oval emerald that shinned. The metal got thinner and thinner the further you got to the clasp and had a shine to it as well. Looking up at Edward he motioned for her to sit and gently took it before putting it around her neck. Neptune swiftly lifted her hair so that it wouldn't be in the way and then he sat down.

"That necklace was you're mothers last project."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

The night sky was dark as the shadows of the land grew stronger. Night time was a time for the dark, and evil to roam yet they were not the only ones. Roaming the street, under the cover of darkness were the Grim Reapers all dressed in dark clothing, all silent. Harry Potter let a smirk form on his face as he looked at his enemy. For a week now he had been fallowing a Death Eater, from work, home to all the travels he made. He had not been home for the entire week and he was sure his mother, father and Molly were all worried sick. Looking behind him at Ginny he gave a nod that she returned. With the speed of a cat Ginny jumped up onto a fire escape and climbed up until she was at the top of the building looking down. Harry could see her figure clear against the moon light but it was clear that the Death Eater did not. Grasping his wand he aimed it at the man's head and whispered a stunning jinx. As soon as the jinx hit the man fell backwards but the man he had come to meat instantly knew what was happening. Not as fast as he could have, the Death Eater attempted to disappear but Ginny stopped him as she jumped down and aimed a kick at his head. With a loud thump the man fell down and hurriedly they tied both up and disappeared.

Arriving at Headquarters they shoved the two prisoners into jail cells and took their wands and weapons away while making sure to change their clothes into prison ones. After that they left the room only to be greeted by Luna and Draco.

"They are all yours, we have to get back to Grimmauld." Harry stated.

"Any and all information we can pull?" Draco asked and Harry gave a nod before he and Ginny disappeared again.

This time they appeared in the hall of Grimmauld Place just as Lily Potter walked by. The moment she say them she let a scream leave her lips before talking her son in a hug.

"Mum, I stink, maybe you would want to wait until I have a shower before hugging and crying all over me." Harry chuckled yet it didn't make his mother laugh at all she pulled away and glared at him in the motherly way she always did.

"Harry James Potter, you disappeared for a week and you expect me not to ask questions! Were have you been, Molly and I have been worried sick for you and Ginny. No letters, not even a note telling us you were gone, all we got was a statement from Ronald saying that you both had gone on busyness. What busyness could children possibly have that would last a week!" She shouted and both Ginny and Harry wince as, as soon as she had started, the other adults had arrived and Molly had joined the other red headed woman in her tirade.

"Mum, honestly we couldn't tell you were we were going and for now it's still going to remain a secret. We had work and we had to do it all week. Right now why don't we go take showers and come back down so that you can scream some more." Harry stated causing Ginny to smirk. With a kiss to his mother cheek he walked past her, followed by Ginny and then went up the stairs to the third floor.

When they arrived they found Ron standing there an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Heard the announcement, didn't go eloping did you?" Ron questioned causing Ginny and Harry to smirk and for the red head to become nervous. "You didn't right? Mum's going to kill you if you did!"

"Oh calm down Ron, we would never do that after all why would we elope, we already have the wedding almost completely planned out." Ginny stated before she and Harry disappeared into their bedroom.

Downstairs Sirius nursed his second cup of coffee. It was quite late at night, more like morning, and the combined voices of Lily and Molly had woken him and Remus, so Tonks, from their sleep. After coming to see what all the commotion was about they were dragged into the kitchen with James, and orders to stay seated so that they could give both Harry and Ginny a good talking to for what they did. Sirius wasn't quite sure what they did though as they hadn't been at Grimmauld for most of the week, which well wasn't knew to him after all in the past the duo and the others were be gone for weeks on end, especially before they moved out and into their own headquarters. Of course that had been slightly worst as Molly was on her last nerve every time one person would mention the Grim Reapers.

Currently everybody was seated in silence, well almost silence, Molly and Lily were talking again. Molly had been telling Lily all about Harry's past, well the parts she knew. Of course she had forcibly drawn any information out of everybody and James wasn't much better. Finally the door opened and in entered both Ginny and Harry who didn't look haft bad after a week of chasing whatever they chased.

"There you two are, whatever took you so long!" Lily exclaimed causing both Harry and Ginny to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We have not showered for a week mum, did you want to smell us?" Harry questioned causing James, Sirius and Remus to smirk while Tonks snorted, her nose turning into a pig snouts as she did so.

"Now then sit down the both of you it's time we had a serious talk. Molly has told me that you both used to do this in the past as well, leave for weeks on end and tell nobody were you were going. Well this stops now, I am your mother and even though you are mentally the age of an adult you have spent fifteen years repeating your life and legally you are not considered adults." Lily remarked and Harry's right eye gave a slight twitch.

"Now Lily..." "Don't now Lily me Sirius Black, I will not put up with these things when Voldemort and Death Eaters are out there wishing my sons dead!" She screamed.

"Mum, has anybody told you tales of the Grim Reapers?" Harry questioned and Lily gave a shake of her head.

"No."

"Then let me, mum, we grew up fast, faster then most kids should, we fought, we dueled and we were nasty when doing so. We fight like adults because mentally we are and as for me, I'm afraid I am an adult mum." Harry whispered but before anybody could say anything he continued. "Ever since I was eleven I have been going up against Voldemort himself and at the age of fourteen Death Eaters. The Grim Reapers are their to fight in a war so that other children don't have to. We fight to help defend the population of not only Magical Britten but Muggle as well. We are harsh, we are deadly, we do nasty stuff but we do it because we need to. Before the Order knew it was even us, they feared us. Dumbledore feared us. You can ask him yourself mum about what we have done in the past and he can give you all his thoughts on what we might be doing now. But mum, we won't stop, we can't. We defend innocent lives every time we go out there, just tonight, we were able to capture a Death Eater who we know has been known to rape little girls and keep them alive. They would get pregnant and just as they entered the birthing stage he would kill them and their child. I can't have that done anymore mum." Harry whispered and as he spoke he rose and wrapped his arms around his mother as she cried into his shoulder.

"I know you want to protect us mum, we appreciate it but we need to do this." He murmured.

"But you're one of my baby boys." She sobbed and Harry smiled.

"And always will be. Don't you worry mum, everything and I mean everything will be fine." He whispered.

"What did you mean by legally you are an adult?" James questioned and that made Lily pull away slightly and wipe at her eyes and confused look on her face.

For a moment Harry didn't know what to say but then gave a sigh and raised his hand, Showing everybody his fingers he concentrated and suddenly they appeared, the rings. The Gryffindor ring and the Ravenclaw ring glimmered softly under the light of the candles and nobody could move, nobody could believe it.

"Are those..." James whispered while rising from his chair.

"They accepted me so I am now the Lord of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Harry answered and that caused Minerva to chuckle.

"I cannot believe I actually forgot about that slight fact, of course you were older when you became Head the first time around." She remarked and Harry gave her a cheeky grin.

"Quite a bit older, I was around the age of six or something this time around." He stated.

"Then why weren't we told! Gringotts should have informed us of this!" James exclaimed clearly shocked by the revelation that Harry was now the head of two old families.

"Simple we weren't at Gringotts, we were at an another bank in a totally different Alley and no we won't say what Alley." Ginny stated with a look to her mother who had opened her mouth, most probably to question them about which alley they were speaking about.

"But there isn't a bank in Knockturn Alley?" Sirius questioned a frown on his face and Harry gave him a smirk.

"Of course it doesn't but we never said Knockturn." he chuckled causing Sirius to playfully glare at him.

"You're only fifteen." Lily whispered softly and Harry looked at her with a soft smile.

"I know mum, but I promise, I will always come back." He said before he and Ginny left the kitchen, they had to brief the Grims on what they had learned that week.

…

It was early morning as Harry woke, two days had past since Ginny and he had returned to Grimmauld place. Now the Grims were planning their final departure from the Order Headquarters back to their own. Of course they had yet to tell anybody but Harry knew, that Sirius knew. The man kept shooting him nervous looks. Beside him Ginny slowly started to wake up and as he turned to look at her he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. She looked so beautiful laying there her long red hair glowing slightly in the fake sunlight.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she turned slightly to look at him.

"What are you looking at?" She whispered, her voice filled with sleep.

"Just the beautiful woman I am sleeping beside." He answered causing a smile to form on her face.

"Hum so charming you are." She whispered while wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"If that's Ron I swear I'm killing him." Harry grunted before pushing himself up and walking to the door. Opening it he found Ron standing there dressed in full battle armor.

"What's happening?" He questioned.

"We have a situation, Voldemorts attacking the Ministry." Ron answered before running off.

"Fucking shit!" Harry grunted. "Gin, get up Ministry's under attack." He shouted before swiftly getting changed.

Black leather pants, tight t-shirt and black dragon hid jacket and boots. Grabbing his wand he turned to Ginny who was dressed in black dragon hid pants, a black corset and a long sleeved short dragon hide jacket that had a high caller and that tied there showing off her cleavage. She was also wearing a pair of black dragon hid boots. Her long red hair was in a high ponytail.

With a nod they ran out of his room and as soon as they arrived on the main floor they found Order Members there ready to fight as well.

"Alright, Grims get there and do what we do best, destroy them. Draco Luna you're allowed capturing two each, make sure they're worth it." Harry ordered before they disappeared.

Arriving at the ministry Harry swiftly ducked a spell before sending three of his own. Before he knew it he was in the thick of the battle, spells flying from all sides, screams and shouts were the only sounds as people shouted their spells at each other.

"Die!" Came a shout causing Harry to spin and block a spell sent his own way.

"Bombarda!" he shouted aiming his wand at the ground were the Death Eater had been standing. A large explosion was heard and Harry smirked before moving on to others knowing that the Death Eater had not survived.

Seconds after that though he was pulled into a duel with two other Death Eaters which became a four on two duel as he went back to back with Neville.

"Guess Voldemort's not here!" Neville shouted.

"He isn't probably still recuperating from that slight injury I invoked." Harry remarked causing Neville to snort.

"Slight, mate you chopped off his wand hand!" Neville shouted and Harry chuckled.

"Okay so I injured him slightly, couldn't let him leave without having a reminder of what I can do." Harry stated but just then he took down one Death Eater before taking his sword and cut the others throat.

"Draco and Luna say they have captured the ones they want, apparently we have two high ranking members, one medium rank and a low rank just to make sure." Neville remarked and Harry gave a nod.

"Good variate is always a good thing, let's get this finished though." He grunted and with a nod from Neville they went their various waives.

Two hours after their arrival, harry stood in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Currently Aurors were helping to get the wounded to Saint Mungos while Dumbledore was speaking with a few of the higher up members of the Ministry. Looked at his Grims he gave them a nod before they all disappeared.

"I think it best we leave now, I'll leave the letters for everybody, Ginny pack the rest of our things, we leave in two minutes." Harry ordered to everybody who swiftly gave nods before they got to work.

Taking the pack of envelopes from a draw he started the delivery, each going to specific people. One to Sirius, one to Remus and Tonks, one to his mother, one to his father, one to Rose, one to Demeter, one to Mia, one to Molly and so on. Everybody got one and those he had to deliver out of Grimmauld he placed on the table so that they would get them then. Finished he arrived in his and Ginny's room to find everybody there. With nods they each vanished just in time as seconds later those who had gone to fight at the Ministry started to arrive back at Headquarters.

Arriving at the Grims Headquarters Harry gave a great sigh. It felt great being back in his own territory.

"Alright listen up, we all have our things to do, Draco, Luna start your interrogation of those Death Eaters, we want to know everything, use Veritaserum for the tricky questions and any other means necessity. Ron, Hermione please make sure the library is at top marks and the training room as well. Neville check on the Herbology section, Susan check on the potion section. Fred, George, make a full check list of the roof, Astronomy room and map room along with your own labs, Ginny and I will look at the armory and facilities."

As soon as everybody had their orders they hurriedly got to work. Harry knew that they had a few meetings to go through. Their old Headmistress, Bearson, and he would have to meet with Sirius as promised, tonight. Not only that but there was a long list of things to do even before those meetings.

At Grimmauld Place panic rose in a few members as they arrived at Grimmauld only to find that the children who formed the Grim Reapers were all gone leaving behind letters.

Currently Sirius sat in his room his own letter in his hands a far away look on his face. He had been like this the first time and so was Remus who sat in front of him looking at his friend slightly worried.

_Dearest dad, _

_ We did it again I suppose, leaving without saying bye but what do you expect with mum the way she is. She wouldn't have accepted that we leave so soon, and that we would leave point final. Anyway I know you understand, well I hope you do. But don't worry dad I'll come for a spin tonight, just make sure your alone or with Remus and Tonks. _

_Hope to see you soon, _

_You're son, _

_Harry_

"My son is crazy." He muttered while shaking his head.

"I completely agree but at the moment, we know that their safe, we just have to live with the fact that most of the Order don't know where the hell they are and we don't either." Remus remarked and Sirius gave a sigh before smiling softly.

"It's the same thing as last time, do you think Molly we'll be more understanding now?" Sirius questioned but just then the door slammed open letting, Molly, Lily and James storm in, looks of furry on their faces.

"Where are they!" Molly screamed while turning on Sirius who simply looked at her as though he didn't know what she was speaking about.

"Where are they Sirius! Were are the children, they would have told you!" Lily shouted causing both Remus and Sirius to sign.

"The children did not inform us of their whereabouts, they are, like us, an organization that are fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Unlike us they don't do simple things like us, you heard them during the battle, capture four kill the rest. We aren't like that but they are. They won't tell any of us where they are and personally I think it's for the best. The more people who know the less chance they have of surviving, and the more chance there is of people finding them." Remus remarked as Sirius took a sip from his glass.

"We have to trust them to do what is right." He remarked softly.

Thankfully the trio didn't stay long and left leaving Remus and Sirius once more alone. Meanwhile in the Headmasters office, both Minerva and Albus sat together looking down at the letters in their hands, both quite similar but Minerva's having a clear difference.

_Yes._

"May I assume that Mister Potter, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger will be returning to Hogwarts to continue their educations here." The Headmaster murmured and Minerva gave a soft smile.

"Yes Albus, they will be returning to us." She answered pride filling her heart at the thought that her three lions would be returning to their proper den.

**Note: **

**Terribly sorry for the long update and the not so long chapter, the next chapters will be better though I promise. This just didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. Thank you everybody for the support you all gave me and cheers to Christmas Vacations!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry I missed the du date but hope you like it, soon I promise things will get better in the story. Cheers and have a happy new year everybody! Here is my gift to you!**

Chapter 48

Headmistress Calipto of Nature Academy of Elemental Magic was worried. All summer she had to go through meetings of this and meetings of that but what really played on her mind were three of her students. She knew they would be leaving Nature, it was unavoidable with their identities as Wizards revealed but she had yet to hear a word from the trio.

"You know Headmistress, if you frown like that for an extended amount of time it will freeze that way." Came a male voice that had her looking up to see none other then Harry Potter standing there looking at her with a grin on his face. Behind him, were his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The trio looked healthy, dressed like normal teenagers but with them was another girl, a young red headed girl that she recognized as Ginny Weasley. The one elemental who had not attend Nature.

"Well, I won't ask how you got into my office but what can I do for you four?" She questioned.

"Ah that is simple Headmistress, we are here to remove ourselves from your very fine institution." Hermione answered causing Calipto to laugh softly.

"You won't need to remove yourselves my dear, as with the teachers agreement, we have decided to let you graduate now. Sorry that you won't have a ceremony." She stated while standing and walking over to a cabinet.

"What do you mean you're graduating us how?" Ron questioned a frown on his face.

"You three are more talented then most think you are, you hid your talent even from us so that you would have an advantage in battle. I know you three more then you think I do. You have long since passed all the mandatory things you have to do to graduate and so we agreed that, since it was evident you would wish to return to Hogwarts, we would let you graduate this summer." She answered as she opened the door to the cabinet and pulled out three boxes. Each a different color. There was a blue one with specks of yellow, a red one with specks of green and a white and swirls of black and bleu. "But I do have a question, you my dear, you are an elemental but you never attended nature, Yuki said that you wouldn't need to, why is that?"

"I had a mission to do at Hogwarts, and I had already shown signs of magical ability. Also I was able to learn to control my elemental powers thanks to these three who sent me copies of all their notes and their memories so that I could teach myself. Not only that but we needed to keep a hidden card and the fact that nobody knows that I am an Elemental is one of our hidden cards." Ginny answered and Calipto gave a nod.

"Very well then, now you three as graduate you received these three boxes. The blue one goes to you Miss Granger, symbolizing your water and thunder elementals." The Headmistress started then opened the box revealing a black velvet interior with a few objects. Gently she took out a medallion and walked over to Hermione. "You Hermione Granger are a powerful and intelligent Elemental that has passed all qualifications of our institution. We are proud to present to you the medallion of elements that shall show you as a graduated member of our school." With that she stepped away and Hermione looked down at the medallion around her neck.

The medallion was quite heavy, and made of white gold. the center had a bleu gem symbolizing her water elemental. the center was actually the center of an eight point star. The entire thing hung of a black leather strap. The next one to gain a medallion was Ron in the same fashion as Hermione but his had a red ruby in the center. Harry's though was different, since he had two main elementals his medallion had a black onyx in the the center and small white diamonds at the points of the eight point start. The next part was documentation, stating that they had officially graduated from Nature Academy and it also had their class load and final marks. Finally one more thing was given, a pen, an inkwell pen. It was black and was engraved, on the side, with different phrases that when they read them, fit them perfectly.

"Well then, I have to say you three are the shortest students we ever had. Never thought I would graduate three fifteen year olds." Calipto remarked causing the trio to grin but then the three bowed while Ginny stood to the side a smile dancing on her lips.

"We thank you Headmistress." Harry whispered.

"Thanks to your Academy we have found a magic that Voldemort does not posses." Ron continued.

"Your school has given us an advantage over the Dark Side and a way to survive this war unlike the first time. We are honored to be known as graduates of Nature Academy and we hope to make it as proud as we are of it." Hermione finished before they stood.

"You have no idea how proud I am to have been allowed to teach the three of you. I know that the staff is even more proud then what you might think. You three have made amazing things happen and I just know that you will make even more amazing things happen. I wish you three to know that in the future, if you are in need of our aid in the battle against Voldemort, do not hesitate to call us. We would be honored to help in anyway we can as Voldemort is a foe to us as well." Calipto stated before bowing to the trio. "I am honored to have met such responsible and talented individuals as yourselves may we meet again one day."

After leaving their old Headmistress' office Harry swiftly let Hermione and Ron to go back to Headquarters while Ginny went to relieve Luna of her own watch. That night had had a meeting with Sirius. He had informed his godfather that he would be meeting with him tonight and he was already slightly late. He just hoped nobody that shouldn't be there was there.

Slowly he arrived in the shadows of Sirius' room only to see the man was sitting his back to the fire, with Tonks and Remus both sitting in front of him. They each had glasses of mead in their hands and were talking softly.

"You always seemed to be drinking whenever I come and drop by." He remarked causing the three adults to jump slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Bloody hell Harry you just can't knock at a door sometimes!" Tonks exclaimed causing Harry to chuckle softly.

"Are you all so jumpy normally?" Harry questioned while summoning a seat and sitting down.

"No but Lily and Molly have been catching us at odd times, trying to find any information on your whereabouts yet they don't seem to get the words 'I don't know where you are'. Anyway, did moving in to your Headquarters go well." Sirius questioned while handing over a glass of mead.

"Ah moving in went very well I have to say not only that but Hermione, Ron and I are graduates of Nature Academy beginning today, we just arrived from Nature." Harry answered while taking a sip from the glass.

"What! You're a graduate already!" Remus exclaimed.

"Yeah, we graduated, didn't know it would happen but anyway, are you mad with us for leaving so soon?" Harry questioned the three adults a calm look on his face.

"No, we knew it would happen sooner or later. The people the most affected are Molly and Lily. James seems to have accepted that since you are the leader of a secret society that fights Death Eaters. But you knew that your mother is overly protective of her children." Remus remarked causing Harry to snort.

"Alright, so what about everybody else?" He questioned.

"Well Demeter, Mia and Rose are doing well, they were slightly shocked by you leaving so soon but Demeter seemed to understood it. So will you three be going to Hogwarts this year?" Tonks asked while leaning forward.

"Oh yap, we are going to be attending, I think mum would murder us all if we didn't. Plus it gives us something to do and we can look at the youngest Death Eaters that are at Hogwarts." Harry answered.

"Not to mention gives you a alibi." Sirius said in a singing voice that had Harry smirking.

"Why on earth would Harry need an alibi... oh never mind why should I even ask." Remus sighed causing Tonks, Sirius and Harry to laugh out loud and Remus to shake his head.

He knew it had been a pointless question to ask as in the past, many Death Eaters had disappeared and the Order had their thoughts that it was the Grim Reapers.

"So what are you doing now?" Sirius asked as he calmed down from his laugh.

"I have a meeting later tonight, with an ally." Harry answered while finishing his glass. "I hope you don't mind that I drink and leave. Don't need mum to catch me here now that I've left." Harry remarked and Sirius gave a nod.

"I'm glad you came to visit tonight."

"You're welcome dad." Harry said as he stood and gave the three adults a smile before disappearing before their eyes leaving them confused.

...

Lily Potter stood nervously on Platform nine and three-quarters. Today was September first and her children would be returning to Hogwarts. Currently she was waiting for her last child to appear along with all his friends. The Grim Reapers as the Order continuously called them had yet to arrive and the train was to leave in the next two minutes.

"Sirius are you sure they said they would be coming!" Lily exclaimed clearly worried.

"Yes Lily, I am positive, oh look there they are!" Sirius exclaimed and instantly Lily turned around to see the children arriving two at a time and in couples of all things.

Harry and Ginny were first with Zeus walking beside Harry on a leash. They were followed by Hermione and Ron, Susan and Neville, Fred and George then finishing with Luna and Draco. Of course many of the students turned to watch as Ginny and Harry walked over. Sirius couldn't really blame it as both Harry and Ginny were very hot people. Harry was tall and well muscled , showing that in the tight green t-shirt of his, while Ginny was elegant and beautiful, especially in the yellow low cut dress she was wearing. She even had mile long legs that were emphasized by a pair of orange velvet platform peep tow shoes.

"Well I have to say, I have never seen Ginny like that." Tonks remarked and instantly Sirius looked at Molly who was looking at her daughter with shock.

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed as she spotted them and ran over.

Sirius was shocked that the girl could even run in those heels but as he looked at Harry he say that he was completely calm about it and didn't really seem worried. He supposed that Harry had seen this often.

"Ginny what are you wearing?" Molly questioned causing Ginny to laugh softly.

"Just a dress mum, don't worry." Ginny answered a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Ginny dear your revealing your bosom to the world!" Molly exclaimed causing Harry and Remus to look at each other.

"Oh mum, It's just a little low cut, on top of that, I don't care about all those other stares, just Harry's." Ginny remarked.

"And you know I would punch anybody's lights out if they decided to look at Ginny in anyway possible." Harry stated while giving the Weasley matron a hug that she swiftly returned.

"It's good to see you again Harry dear but are you sure, I mean..." "Don't worry Molly, you know your daughter she won't let anybody see what she doesn't want them to see." Harry stepped in causing the woman to sigh.

Suddenly the train whistled signaling that it would be leaving soon. Instantly the adults got into action hurriedly pushing the children onto the train. Before that happened though Harry wrapped his mum up in a tight hug that she returned.

"You know mum, ever since I was young I have always wanted to have you wish me luck when I go to Hogwarts. I never thought I would get that chance but now I do. I want you to know I love you mum and that I don't have any plans of leaving you during this war." Harry whispered so that only Lily could hear him.

"OH Harry..." She whispered tears falling from her eyes as she hugged him even more. "I love you to."

Suddenly the compartment doors started to bang close and hurriedly Harry let go of his mother before jumping onto the train, Zeus not far behind.

"Be safe!" Lily and Molly both cried. "Don't get into to much trouble."

"Play at least one prank!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius don't encourage them!" Lily exclaimed.

"I agree with Sirius, play a prank or two!" James exclaimed earning a slap from his wife and a chuckle from his son.

"Whatever you say guys!" Harry chuckled and then the train was gone leaving the adults alone on the platform.

"Told you they'd come." Sirius remarked earning a glare from Lily.

On the train the Grims made sure to find a compartment together. Thankfully they did and were soon settled in. Once that done they all relaxed and started conversation as the train rode silently towards their school. Harry though was silently thinking of his meeting with Bearson.

Flashback./

It was dark as night had long since set. In Bearson's manor both Bearson and Harry were in the office speaking. Harry had been there for at least three house, speaking to Bearson and two others allies about plans and other things to do with the war. Now but Harry and Bearson were alone, with glasses of rum in their hands.

"Bearson we have a situation." Harry whispered as he stood in Bearson's office looking out over the grounds. Bearson sat at his desk watching him.

"I have to agree, if what you say is true, which I don't have doubts about that, then we do have a very big situation that we need to deal with. If Voldemort has lost control of some of his Death Eaters and they are doing things of their own will, stupid things then they are unreliable. We don't know what they will do and we know that Voldemort is not telling them where to attack so they can attack whatever they want." Bearson remarked and Harry gave a nod.

"Yeah, that little fact isn't so little in fact. We need a way to see who is has lost faith in their Dark Lord." Harry remarked.

"I'll have my vampires look into the fact, they are the only ones with the exception of Draco that can enter the Dark Lords headquarters to look into things." Bearson remarked.

"Yes, that would be a good idea especially since Draco needs to be at Hogwarts spying on the Junior Death Eaters." Harry agreed before sitting down.

"You're stressed."

"I suppose I am a little but I suppose I'll only be able to relax once this bleeding war is over." Harry sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I think we'll all be much more relax when this war is finally over, we've been doing this for over twenty years Harry." Bearson stated and Harry gave a snort.

"All my life I've been against Voldemort and I can't wait for the day where I can marry Ginny and live a long and happy life with her, no Voldemort in it." Harry grunted.

"I better be at that wedding." Bearson growled.

"I would be nuts to invite you." Harry chuckle.

End of Flashback./

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny whispered in his ear.

"You." Harry whispered back earning a smile from his future wife.

Hours later the train arrived safely at Hogwarts and Harry let a smile leave his lips as he left the train. He took a deep breath before wrapping his arm around his girlfriends waist and pulled her closer as they walked towards the carriages. It was good being back at Hogwarts at his first ever home. Climbing into the carriage they closed the door and as soon as it was closed it started to move and Ginny cuddled to Harry while closing her eyes.

"I wonder what will happen this year." She whispered.

"With Remus still teaching Defense I have to say we at least don't have to deal with Umbitch." Harry remarked causing those in the carriage to snort in amusement.

"Ah Umbitch, sometimes I wonder what we would do if she ever showed her face at Hogwarts." Ginny sighed and Harry gave a chuckle.

"I know what I would do, make life hell." Harry stated while Ron, Draco and the twins agreed completely.

When the carriages came to a stop they got out and walked into the castle. As they sat down Harry relaxed into his seat as everybody watched him. It had been like that since they realized that he was Harry Potter, the person who had dared fight Voldemort and who had survived the killing curse. He didn't really like the attention but he ignored it like he used to do all those years ago in his first life. After all being the Boy-who-lived got many stairs.

The moment the students were settled in the doors opened and in walked McGonagall leading the first years behind her. Harry watched them all out of the corner of his eye. They were all short and nervous looking, pale and shaking. Hiding a smile he took a sip from his water goblet before pulling out a small pebble and playing with it, making it float up and down with slight burst of wind. When the hat began it's song, he listened but knew that Hermione was memorizing it.

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream

That someday they might be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestors is purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For insistence, Slytherin,

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those with sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the Houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that once, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for awhile it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out,

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses,

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you,

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder if sorting

May bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warnings history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her,

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the Sorting now begin.

Harry gave a look to Hermione who gave a sigh. That had been the same song as their first fifth year at Hogwarts, which meant that they still had to work on house unitary. As Dumbledore stood Harry continued to play, not paying much attention to the words spoken until Dumbledore said a name that had Harry freezing in shock.

"The Governors have thought it best to add a Ministry employe to Hogwarts, please let me welcome madam Dolores Umbridge who shall be looking over your safety at our school." Dumbledore stated and instantly the doors opened and in walked a woman Harry and the Grim recognized all to well, after all Harry, Hermione and Ron had see her in the Ministry condemning muggleborns to Azkaban for the simple fact that they were just that, muggle borns. She was just like she had been the first time around, toad like, and wearing completely pink with a single black velvet bow on the top of her head. She smiled at them in her sickly sweet smile and instantly his marble fell to the table. "She is also hear to make sure things run smoothly so please make her feel welcomed.

Some people clapped but the Grims were not in them nor most of the staff who had strained smiles, with the exception of Minerva who had a thin line where her lips should have been.

"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore and might I add that I am all to pleased to be here at Hogwarts." Umbridge spoke her voice sweet and horrible. Harry felt like banging his head against the table. How, how could he ever think that he would be rid of that bloody woman.

"You just had to jinx it." Ron grunted causing Harry to send him a glare.

"Bloody toad can't just stay away." He himself grunted but soon the food appeared and Umbridge sat at her seat at the Head table. Instantly students started to speak, since the noise grew louder and louder.

"I can't believe she's here, the bitch just had to come to Hogwarts." Ginny growled.

"At least this time she's just here to supervise and has no real power." Harry muttered while glaring at Umbridge. He felt like sending his marble at her head, maybe through it. "Fred, George, you ready for a bit of fun on the new, staff member?"

"Oh yes," "We're very much." "ready." The twins agreed in their tradition shared phrase that had Harry smirking evilly.

"Perfect, I have a plan already." Harry chuckled earning a groan from Hermione and a giggle fit from Ginny.

"I have to help with this." Ginny proclaimed as did Ron while Hermione agreed to help. After all Umbridge was a bitch that she rather prank then kill, which she would have done.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 **

**...**

It was odd, sleeping in the same room as Neville, Seamus and Dean again. After all he had shared a room with Ron and Hermione for most all his school life in this time. He couldn't help but actually feel slightly sad at the fact that Hermione wasn't in the room with them. Of course he could see that Hermione was slightly more affected by it then them as she shared a room with Lavender and Parvati. He was sure that Hermione would have no calms of requesting a sixth bed be added to the boys dorm so that she could sleep there. Well she would if she didn't have the fear that Umbirdge would find out.

Currently though Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and himself were planning a prank that would be played on one single person, Dolores Umbirdge. All week she had been trying to punish students for all sorts of things even when Professors would inform her that she had no right to punish the students as she was not a member of staff. She was just there to give suggestions to the staff on how they could improve the running of the school and the punishment of the students along with what was and wasn't proper for the future of the wizarding world.

Harry and those who knew of the secret passageways had began to use them as much as possible as to avoid one of the two woman he hated the most in their world. Thankfully he was able to escape during class and do what he did best, use magic. Thankfully Minerva and Filius let them advance as much as they wished while Severus normally gave them much harder potions unlike the others.

"Harry when shall we do our plan?" Ron whispered and Harry thought about it before letting a grin form on his face. Leaning forward he started to whisper so that only those in the plan would hear him. When he finished Ron had a smirk on his face while Ginny was trying not to smirk yet Fred and George had stars in their eyes.

"We forgot how amazing you were with Prank ideas."

"Ah but I learned from the best and I had the best ancestors for what I am." Harry remarked causing Fred and George to snicker. "But before we start the prank I have one little thing to do and it's going to be spectacular. So if you excuse me I wish to go to bed."

With that Harry gave a kiss to Ginny a wink to Ron and then went up to his dorm. Closing the door Harry took a deep breath before swiftly forming a double ganger and putting him into the bed, dressed in pyjamas and everything. As soon as that was done he went into his trunk pulled a thick black cloak out while grabbing black dragon hid gloves. With that he put it all on. Snickering he turned to the door and then melted into the shadows.

Down in the common room both Neville and Ron went up to the dorm to check on their friend. When they walked in they found that the curtains were totally shut and went over. Checking they noticed Harry sleeping and had to hid a smirk.

"Harry does not fall asleep that fast." Ron chuckled.

"Nope that means he's beginning your little prank." Neville remarked and Ron gave another chuckle.

"Little, oh there is nothing little about this prank my friend, nothing." With that Ron gave a slap to Neville shoulder before walking out of the room.

...

Dolores Umbridge gave a nasty smile as she sat in her office that Dumbledore had given her for her stay at Hogwarts. She had been here a week and she had just finished putting her last touches on it. Her pink walls were perfect, her little kitten plates in place and everything was in perfect order. Currently she was sitting in front of her crackling fire thinking of her plans. Although at this point her efforts were being blocked she knew that in no time the Govenors would be helping her in making order to the school and soon that insane old goat would be out of Hogwarts and she would be able to take hold of it like she was supposed to so that she could stop the infestation.

"Dumbledore will not longer hold power over the future of the wizarding world and everything will be as it should be. The true blood of the wizarding world will go over and beyond those of muggles and mudbloods." She whispered but then a cold wind blew out the fire causing her to frown. Rising from her chair she was about to light it again but was stopped as a chilly voice filled her office.

"I would not say such things Dolores Umbridge."

Instantly her wand was out and she spun around yet she could not see anybody. With the fire out the room was dark, casting shadows all around.

"Who do you think you are entering this office! I am Dolores Umbridge, undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!" She screamed yet she was only met with laughter.

"Yes, yes, I know who you are Umbridge, you are a slimy little toad who despises everything that is not pure. You would condemn the innocent to hell if you could so that everything 'pure' could control the world in the perfect little way you think is right." The voice hissed as Dolores continued to circle her office wand raised, fear in her eyes. "But I have come here to speak to you Umbirdge. You have put your nose were it does not belong, remove it before we remove it for you and when we will remove it you will not like it. You harm a single person at this school, you will answer to our wrath, you shot even one rumour or go against one Professor you will answer to our wrath."

"You can't do this!" She screamed yet the shadow figure only laughed humorously.

"I can do this and I will. Watch yourself Umbridge because you have entered a world that you don't want to enter. I will have your head on a spike if you put a single toe out of line." The voice hissed as though he was in her own ears and she gave a lowed screech of fear before firing off all sorts of spells.

Arriving in the Gryffindor dorms Harry couldn't help but let the chuckles leave his lips as he vanished the double and changed into his pants before grabbing a book and sitting on his bed. Oh the sweet sent of what was to come was intoxicating. He would have fun with Umbridge this year unlike his last fifth year.

...

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. For the past week she had been restlessly blocking that toads attempted to punish the students. She was ever so thankful that Dumbledore hadn't given the woman permission to have detentions with students.

A soft knock at the door caused her to look up with a frown. Who would be calling at this time of night most definitive not Albus he was asleep by now. Getting up from her desk she went to her door and opened it only to see Remus and Sirius standing there, swiftly letting them in she closed the door.

"What can I do for the both of you?" She questioned.

"We just came back from a walk around dear Dolores' office." Sirius stated causing Minerva to raise an eyebrow.

"We heard screaming but it wasn't the normal screams it was screams like 'You can't do this'! Anyway with the help of some sneaky work we were able to look inside her office but found nothing but a panicked toad." Remus remarked with a chuckle.

"It seems that Miss Umbridge is not as sane as we had thought." Minerva chuckled causing the others to laugh as well. "So why else have you come to see me?"

"Ah rumour mill in the Gryffindor Common room is that the twins are planning something." Sirius answered while looking through some of the homework that was in a neat pile.

"Oh and why would, you being past pranksters, inform me of this?" Minerva questioned while taking a sip of her tea.

"Ah well rumour has it it's not directed to any of the teaching staff or the student body." Remus stated causing Minerva to frown then she chuckled.

"You mean to tell me their going to prank Dolores Umbridge."

"Yes and they've been planning it all week." Sirius laughed causing Minerva's eyes to widen.

"All week? Well this is going to be a amusing I'm sure. I suppose we can assume that nobody out of Gryffindor knows this?" She questioned the two men.

"Um apart from us, yeah they don't want it to get out." Sirius answered. "Minerva please tell me that not all student write this bad!"

"Oh hush Black your writing wasn't that of angels either!" She snapped causing Remus to snicker and Sirius to pout. "On top of that she's a muggle born first year, they are not used to using quills."

"We can see that." Sirius remarked only to get smacked behind the head.

...

Demeter grumbled as he walked down to the Great Hall. Merlin he hated mornings, especially when he was woken up from his brother's girlfriend, the girl just knew how to wake a person up the wrong way. Thankfully he hadn't been the only one, Ron had been just as rudely woken up but Harry had already been up which annoyed him. Yawning softly he tied his tied or at least tried before entering the Great Hall and finding a seat at Gryffindor table.

"You look like you were woken up by Ginny." Dean chuckled as he sat in front of him.

"I was." He yawned before taking some orange juice followed by eggs, bacon, sausages and home-fries. "Argh sometimes I wounder about Ginny and red heads in general."

"I agree with you there mate, but you have to admit Ginny is hot." Seamus remarked.

"She's my brothers girlfriend!" Demeter exclaimed causing the other two boys to laugh at his expense.

"And don't you forget it!" Came a male voice that had both Dean and Seamus paling and looking behind them to see a grinning Harry and Ginny standing there.

"Eh, hey Harry!" Dean exclaimed.

"Hi Ginny how you both doing this fine morning!" Seamus followed earning chuckles from both Harry and Ginny.

"Doing fine you two." Harry stated before sitting down at the table. Both Seamus and Dean gave sighs of relief at the fact that Ginny and Harry had let them off from their remarks but suddenly Angelina came running over to Ginny and Harry earning her a raised eyebrow.

"Okay which one of you will be seeker?" Angelina questioned earning laughter from Harry and Ginny.

"Angelina there are Quidditch tryouts for a reason you know." Harry chuckled.

"I don't care it's between the two of you, which one of you will be the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Angelina questioned.

"I much prefer being a Chaser plus I'm positive Harry is much better at playing for the Seeker position." Ginny remarked earning a raised eyebrow of her own from Harry.

"Well I suppose I shall but Ginny will be reserved Seeker, we need one just on the off chance I can't play." Harry remarked and with a squeal of happiness Angelina flung her arms around both of them before running off to sit with her friends leaving both Ginny and Harry blinking.

"Well we did have quite a bit of time on our hands." Harry remarked causing Ginny to giggle.

"Don't worry Angelina roped me into playing Keeper." Came a remarked as Ron slumped into the seat in front of Harry and Hermione in front of Ginny.

"Eh question how are we going to do this." Hermione whispered softly and Harry winced.

They had yet to put up their belts for professional Quidditch and in a sense they didn't really want to. Thankfully the team had reserves.

"I don't think we'll have a choice but to tell them about what we're doing." Harry whispered and Ron gave a nod.

"Especially since the season starts this week." Ron muttered then a smirk formed on his face. "What broom will you use?"

"I'll have no choice but to use the Grim at Hogwarts and my Firebolt professionally, we can't have people recognizing me because of my broom." Harry answered before digging into his own food.

"What are you four talking about?" Demeter questioned causing the four to look at him then smirk.

"Why little brother we aren't speaking of anything of significance." Harry chuckled earning a pout from his brother.

Yet Harry stopped his chuckle as the Umbirdge entered the hall. He had to hid a smirk when he noticed the dark circles under the woman's eyes and how she didn't look as 'perfect' as normal. It seemed like the night before had taken it's toll on the woman. She also seemed a little jumpy.

"Why do I think this is your doing?" Hermione questioned in a soft voice yet Harry only raised an eyebrow before he continued to eat leaving her to shake her head in amusement. It wasn't like she was against it, Umbridge was a bitch and she absolutely despised the woman.

"Argh we have potions!" Came an exclamation and Harry had to chuckle those poor little first fourth years. "Yes but we have lovely history." Ron muttered.

Harry let a groan leave his lips, that was one part of Hogwarts he never missed, History class. It must have been the most single worst class in all of his time at Hogwarts and it wasn't because he didn't like History. He enjoyed it but the way Binns taught it was horrible and boring.

"We best go then." Hermione remarked before the trio left for class, Harry giving a kiss to Ginny who gave him a smile in return.

It didn't take long to get to History and when they did they got to their seats at the back. Pulling out some ink, quills and parchment then got to work. He needed to write a letter to Andrew to request a meeting with the whole team.

_Dear Andrew, _

_ How your summer been mate? Ours hasn't been that bad, but we have had a few things happen, you know with Voldemort back and all it's not been the best of times. We're back at Hogwarts, this time as students. Well enough about us, we have a request. We need to meet with the entire team. We have to speak to you about what will no doubt impact the games we play. I hope we aren't asking to much, and we hope to see each other soon. _

_Sincerely, _

_Edward Grim_

Finished with the letter Harry folded it then placed it into a envelope. Looking at the teacher her took a candle out along with a lighter before lighting it. It took a few minutes but finally he was able to drop some wax on the lip. After vanishing the candle he pressed his ring into the slowly hardening wax so that it took form of the seal. Pulling away he blew on it before slowly putting the letter down and leaning back in his chair. He would use Nieve to send the letter because although all the spells he put on it was strong, he didn't want Umbridge getting her slimy hands on it. Thinking about Nieve he knew he needed to spend more time with her.

"I think tonight I'm going to spend some time with Nieve at the old castle." Harry muttered to his two friends.

"She'll like that, you don't spend enough time with her." Hermione remarked as she read one of her books.

"I agree mate you don't spend enough time with her as of late, probably because you haven't had the time." Ron muttered as he finally got annoyed with the class and transfigured a quill into a pillow and resting his head down for the remainder of class.

Meanwhile Harry was playing with his quill, turning it from quill to teddy bear to other different things. By the end of class he had transfigured it into a green like dragon with long wings and silver eyes. It's tale was long and it had spikes going from the head to the tip of her tail. It was a miniature and moving. When the bell wrong he packed everything away before extending his arm to the dragon where it crawled on before going up to his neck and curling there.

When they arrived in Transfiguration Harry sat down before looking at the dragon. In the hall many had noticed the little creature and he had to chuckle at the thought of what Minerva would say about it.

"Harry where did you get the dragon?" Demeter finally asked causing Harry to chuckle.

"I transfigured him from a quill, you like him?" Harry questioned while gently scratching the dragon under the chin.

"Interesting dragon." Demeter whispered while looking at it with a curious eye. Yet he swiftly sat back as McGonagall entered the room. She didn't notice the added member to her classroom until ten minutes into class when she assigned the work.

Freezing in her tracks, Minerva's eyes didn't leave the dragon that was perched on her students shoulder. How she had missed it she wasn't sure but it was most definitively there at the start of class and by the whispers before then as well.

"Mister Potter where did you get the miniature dragon?" She questioned.

"I transfigured him Professor, why?" Harry asked while raising an eyebrow.

"It's alive Mister Potter." She answered and Harry gave a chuckle.

"I know, nifty spell but he's harmless." Harry answered with a chuckle. "Would you like to look at him?"

"Yes please."

Gently placing his hand up to the dragon he let it walk onto it before extending it to his Professor who cupped her hands together and let the dragon walk onto them. With a nod she walked to her desk before sitting down sure that the others would work on their own assignments.

But just then a patronus ran into the classroom causing Minerva to look up and the students to freeze.

_Attack on Hogsmead. I repeat attack on Hogsmead. _

After delivering it's message the patronus disappeared and Minerva jumped to her feat.

"All students to their common room at once!" She ordered and swiftly they did as told.

Harry growled as he ran up the stairs to the fifth year dorms. He couldn't believe Death Eaters would attack Hogsmead now. It didn't make sense.

"Fuck of course it doesn't make sense. This isn't Voldemort's orders." He growled before pulling his black cloak over.

On the back was the crest of the Grim Reapers done in silver and blood red. Making sure to dress in his battle robes he sent a message to the others before giving a nod to Ron and disappearing. Arriving in Hogsmead he instantly sent a Patronus out just in the off chance that Dementors were around. After that he made sure his wood was up before taking charge into battle. All around screams were heard but thankfully the Aurors had arrived shortly after they had and were escorting people to Hogwarts for safety. The only thing they noticed though was that there was no children.

Pushing those thoughts away for the moment he continued on in battle. After going through a few Death Eaters Harry finally pined one to a wall with a knife at his throat.

"Who ordered this raid!" He growled voice deep yet threatening.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The Death Eaters screamed but Harry pulled the dagger away and embedded it into his shoulder causing him to scream.

"Who ordered this raid!" He shouted this time.

"You're crazy!" the Death Eater screamed and Harry snarled.

"Who ordered this raid, if you tell me I'll heal your wound." Harry said his voice turning from a growl to a softer tone to calm the Death Eater.

"I... it was Stratner." The Death Eater answered and Harry chuckled.

"Thank you."

With that Harry ranched his dagger out of the wound before pushing him to the ground and leaving him to die. Harry had to think about the name. He hadn't heard about Stratner before. That meant it was a new Death Eater that was cocky enough to defy his master. It was well possible that Stratner was just another low level Death Eater who was to prideful and arrogant to know what was good for his own health.

"Sometimes I really wounder about Death Eaters mentality." He muttered under his breath.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**...**

_**Hogsmeade attack!**_

_**Hogsmeade Village, a place most of us remember visiting as children and students of Hogwarts was attacked yesterday during the middle of the day. Hogsmeade is the only all-wizarding village in Britain. It was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft and students may visit it sometimes on weekend trips. Hogsmeade has held its own history during the time of war. In 1612, a Goblin rebellion took place not far from the village and it become a headquarters for the wizards during that rebellion. It has also come under multiple attacks during the past few centuries. During his first rang of terror, you know who attacked Hogsmeade just a month before his defeat. At the time the combined strength of the Order of the Phoenix and Ministry of Magic were able to save the village from complete destruction and it was rebuilt into what it is today.  
**_

_**Today though it wasn't just the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic defending Hogsmeade but also an unknown group consisting of a dozen or so people wearing cloaks. These cloaked figures have been known to help in past attacks and they are very formidable foes says one Auror who reported that they were fierce and actually a little cruel during battle. It is said that they do not stop themselves at stunning their enemies but actually severely wounding or killing their enemy. **_

_**We here at the Daily Prophet wounder if such actions are a bad thing. The Death Eaters have attacked us before, not even blinking at the though of killing an person. Not only that but they do not have fears of killing, harming and raping muggles. They actually find it amusing and make a game of it. Killing the Death Eaters before they could harm others would be a good thing if only it was Aurors. But Aurors say that these individuals are not Aurors the Aurors don't even know who they are. Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement has been unable to comment on our thoughts as she has been unavailable. **_

_**More about the Order of the Phoenix page 4**_

_**More about Aurors page 5 **_

_**More about Hogsmead page 7 **_

Harry put the Daily Prophet down before rubbing the bridge of his nose. It seemed like news spread quite fast about attacks. He also knew that Voldemort himself now knew about the fact that there was an attack on Hogsmeade and that he had been defied by his own Death Eaters. Looking up at Severus he noticed how much paler the man was and the slight shake in his hands as he ate his breakfast. It was evident that the man had been placed under the Cruciatus curse. Turning his eyes to Draco he noticed that the boy had received a letter and was pale. Draco soon looked up and their eyes met. He gave a almost unnoticed motion and Harry gave a nod.

"I need to speak with Draco." He muttered before rising from his seat and grabbing his stuff. Leaving the Great Hall he waited patiently. Thankfully the blond didn't take long and they walked until they arrived at the room of requirements were Nieve was waiting for them. Sitting down on sofas they fell silent as Nieve flew to Dracos knee to calm him down earning a smile from the blond. Finally Harry spoke, his voice calm yet showing his emotions.

"You got a letter from your father didn't you."

"Yes, he wants me to take the mark. He is furious that I ran away from the manor and has threatened to disown me but he can't seeing as I am the only living Malfoy left that could continue the line." Draco answered as Nieve gave a soft thrill.

"Draco I never wanted this for you, for any of my friends. To know that your own family is willing enough to disown you is... is well hard." Harry sighed and Draco gave a snort.

"Hard, it was hard, I thought I could change them but I was proven wrong. Lucius is not happy with me and I know he would just love to kill me." Draco sighed and Harry silently agreed.

"We'll I know one thing for sure, if he does disown you you have the Black Blood and you become a Black." Harry remarked earning a smirk from Draco.

"Yeah, from one dark family to another. Great." He remarked causing Harry to chuckle.

"Ah but Sirius isn't dark and you'd have the full support of my family." Harry stated earning a smirk from Draco.

"The Potters, the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors, joy. Enough about me though, we need to check on Severus. He's been exposed to the Cruciatus curse far to long if he is that pale and shaking." Draco remarked

"I agree. We both have a break right now so let's go speak to him before his class gets there." Harry stated as he rose from his seat.

Walking through the halls the two friends talked about different things. It wasn't that often that they were able to speak together like friend. When they arrived at the Potion classroom they pushed the door open to see Severus sitting behind his desk head in his hands. Looking at each other, they hurriedly got to work. Draco went to get a potion and Harry went to the mans side where he helped him up and into his office behind. There he transfigured something into a bed and made him lie down. He didn't need Severus passing out on his chair. Swiftly Draco came over and handed him the potion.

"I'll tell Dumbledore." he whispered before leaving Harry to give the potion master his potion which he did swiftly. The man's body relaxed quite a bit before his eyes opened to look up at him.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Taking care of you, you were exposed to the cruciatus curse for to long Severus. You're not fit to teach at the moment and you're in pain. You need to be supervised and you need to remain in bed." Harry answered before making sure the man was comfortable. Seconds later Dumbledore entered the office with Draco.

"Severus my dear boy, I told you to tell me whenever this happened." The Headmaster said his tone sad yet soft.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Severus snarled yet it was missing it's bight.

"Yet you accept the help of these two boys?" The Headmaster questioned with amusement.

"We know how to help him sir. It's the reason why." Draco answered while taking a seat in a comfy chair while looking at a jar of something.

"Put that down!" Snape snapped causing Draco to roll his eyes and do as told.

"Then I can see that you both will remain here?" The Headmaster questioned.

"If we are excused from our classes." Harry remarked.

"You are, take care of him won't you boys."

"We will sir." Harry answered before summoning his own chair and sitting down.

"You two are to bloody suborn." Severus grumbled as he made himself comfortable.

"We get it from you. Don't worry we'll continue to study." Draco chuckled.

"Speak for yourself I still want to finish reading the Prophet." Harry muttered as he took out the Prophet and continued to read. Draco gave a snort while Severus rolled his eyes.

"Get your feat off my table Potter."

"Fine." Harry grumbled before he summoned another table and kicked his feat on that one. "There not your table."

"Brat."

"Prat."

"Arrogant."

"Greasy bat."

"Oh come on you two, let's not play this again." Draco whined causing Harry to chuckle and return to his reading.

Minutes passed and finally the soft sound of snoring could be heard as Severus finally fell asleep. Harry looked at him before shaking his head. The man was a shock sometimes.

"So Draco, did you find out what happened to the children of Hogsmeade?" Harry questioned as he flipped the page.

"Yes actually I did. After the battle you mentioned it and so I decided to pull in an investigation. Two hours after the battle I spotted two adults from Hogsmeade, Rosemerta and another making their way to the mountains. I fallowed only to learn that the children had all be lead there by three adults just minutes after that attack began. It was very smart of them." Draco answered and Harry had to agree. "Anything else of interest in the paper?"

"No just mundane things, well what do you want to do while Severus sleeps paint his face with face paint, wash his hair, put toothpaste or wipe-cream in his hands?" Harry questioned a glint in his eyes that had Draco chuckling.

"Neither, I'd like to stay alive to marry Luna you know." Draco remarked earning a laugh from Harry. "Let's just play cards, I say crazy eights countdown should last us a fair bit of time."

"I second that." Harry agreed before they settled themselves at Severus desk and started their game.

Albus sighed after informing all students that day with Potions that Potions would be cancelled. Sometimes he felt useless. To know that Severus had been so badly tortured by Tom to lead him to this and the fact that he had not noticed yet two teens had unnerved him. He knew that both teens weren't the normal teens but they were still younger then him.

He knew that Amelia trusted both boys and he himself knew that they had changed quite a bit more then he had first thought. He was worried, worried that Harry and the other teens would come out of this more damaged then they sought especially mentally. Perhaps, perhaps something to make it a fun year this year would help in some aspect.

Smiling softly he got to work on what he knew would cheer most of the student body especially the girls of the school.

"Pick up two mother fucker!" Harry shouted out in amusement. Draco grumbled as he picked up two cards and glared at his black haired friend.

"You're lucky your mother isn't here Potter or she would wash your mouth out with a sope charm." Came a mutter from the bed causing both Draco and Harry to blink then turn to the bed.

"How you feel?" Draco questioned.

"Much better, what is the time?" Severus questioned as he pushed the covers away and swung his legs over the edge.

"Eh dinner starts in an hour." Draco answered as he laid another two down causing Harry to grumble this time and pick up four cards.

"What are you both playing?" He questioned a slight tone of irritation in his voice that had both boys fighting back smirks.

"Crazy Eight Countdown." Harry answered.

"Muggle card game." Draco elaborated causing Severus to roll his eyes at them.

"Well you can get out, I don't need a babysitter any-longer then what you have done." He sneered and after a look at each other they gave a shrug. Severus was always like this no matter what time a day it was. Yet he was normally worse after he woke up, be it morning or night.

Gathering their things they gave them a man a salute before leaving the office and classroom. They soon split up to their different dorms to change and dump there stuff.

...

In his office, Albus Dumbledore sat his eyes concentrated on the window that looked out on the grounds. For a Before him was the paper of that morning, the front page clearly displayed as it had some connection to his thoughts at that moment.

The Grim Reapers, a powerful group of... assassins for he could find no other word for them, were unique individuals yet they were still children. He could not help but think that he had helped lead the group of teens to this. To know that students were so proficient in staking and killing was a fearful point in his mind. Yet it wasn't the only one. He had always been a hard person for children remaining out of war. It was his thoughts, he thought it for the best, let children be children even if it meant keeping them ignorant of the world around them. When they were older then they could learn about what the world was like but not until they were older.

Of course he knew that some children just didn't like being shielded away like that, protected from the world. Ignorant of ways that could possibly hurt them in the future. He knew because he had tried, Harry Potter had been one of those, especially when he had been fifteen the first time. He hadn't wanted to drag Harry into the war, not knowing that at that moment Harry was actually a part of the deadly organization known as Grim Reapers. Their leader in-fact.

Now the world knew once more of the organization and Amelia supported them along with those in the Order who had been sent back in time. Molly, Alice and Lily were most against it seeing as they were mothers but they were swiftly followed by most of the females of the Order. Some even thought that it would be best to put blocks on their magic and tracking charms on their items just to make sure they were safe and not running off into battle but he knew he could never do that. Not only did the Grim Reapers have powerful friends but most of those friends he himself did not even know and he was sure they could get rid of them. All he could do though was help make their school days, a better place, much more fun then the first time around not packed with killer Professors. He needed to do something to cheer all the students up and he needed to reassure himself. Reassure himself to the fact that Harry Potter and the other students bellow him were still young and happy. That they weren't turning into the vary things they were fighting against so vengefully.

Of course unknown to him Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had just finished their tenth Crazy Eight Countdown game or that at that very moment Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were giggling and chuckling at the fact that they kept turning students hair to different colours without them noticing or sticking objects to their back and so own. Unknown to him was the fact that Fred and George were currently planning more prank ideas while being in Charms. Writing down all that came to mind. No Albus Dumbledore knew not of these facts for if he had he would have known that the Grim Reapers were in fact still happy and not turning into the dark forces they fought against. Yes they were darker then the normal Light fighter but it did not make them evil for the fact was simple, Dark did not mean Evil and evil did not mean Dark.

...

Arriving at the Gryffindor Common room Harry gave the password before going up to the dorm. When he arrived he dumped the stuff before noticing a seventh bed in between his own and Ron's and the clearly expanded dorm. He then noticed Hermione's trunk and chuckled. It seemed they had gained a new member to the dorm room. Dumping his bag on his bed he sat down and swiftly pulled his socks off before noticing the letter on his pillow. Grabbing the letter he looked at it before putting it back down. From there he followed with dress pants and dress shirt. Going to his closet he took a pair of sweat pants before following with a losse blue t-shirt and a new pair of pants. From there he took his wand and the rest of what he normally carried before leaving the dormitory.

An hour later found him in the Great Hall talking with a young fourth year Gryffindor girl who had raised the courage to speak to him. He learned that her name was Olivia and that she loved Charms. Apparently she was the best of her year. Of course she was also a hug Quidditch fanatic and they talked about some Quidditch, her favourite team being Puddlemear.

When the other Gryffindors started to arrive Olivia stuttered a farewell before leaving to join her arriving friends. Just as she left he was joined by Ron and Hermione who swiftly questioned him on where he was followed by Demeter who arrived a few seconds after them.

"I was with Draco, in Snapes office for the entire time." Harry answered. "We played a few matches of Crazy Eights Countdown."

That had Hermione shaking her head in amusement, while Ron snorted and Demeter just gave him an odd stair.

"Hey wounder what's keeping the food?" Dean questioned as he sat down with Seamus.

"Hope nobody tried anything in the kitchens." Ron muttered darkly and Harry smirked at his friend.

"I'm sure they didn't Ron plus the Headmaster has just stood so ssshhh." Hermione whispered before paying attention to Dumbledore who had indeed stood.

"Students of Hogwarts, tonight I bring with me some news. Good news I'm sure. This year we will have two balls. One on Halloween night which will be a masked ball while the other will be on Christmas which will be like the Yule ball of last year. As Hogsmeade will not be open in time for the Halloween ball I have organized a trip to Diagon Alley for all fourth to Seventh years. Younger years will have their own little party in their common rooms." Dumbledore announced and instantly girls started to talk amongst themselves while squealing about buying the perfect costume. Many boys let groans leave their lips as they thought about two more ball.

"Diagon Alley, he can't be serious that's an open target for Death Eaters." Harry hissed to Ron and Hermione who gave nods.

"Of course Aurors will be in place along with staff to protect students encase of possible danger. Not only that but shop owners will also be there. Now I must warn that any behaviour but your best will not be acceptable, most especially in these trying times. Your safety will be our top priority and I hope that you will act accordingly. The date of the event will be given to your Heads of house when it is settled on. Now that those announcements have been made I wish everybody a good meal." With that the plats of food appeared and swiftly everybody dug in.

"I suppose we're having a meeting tonight." Ron whispered and Harry gave a nod.

"I also got a letter from the team." Harry remarked earning a raised eyebrow from Hermione and Ron.

"Really you read it yet?"

"No I wanted to wait for the both of you. We can read it a little later oh and Hermione, welcome to the boys dorm." Harry chuckled earning a scowl from Hermione.

"It was getting on my nerves, don't get me wrong I would never change Parvati and Lavander, well to some extent, but they have gotten on my nerves since the minute I have arrived, always insisting they know everything about my life, insisting on trying to get me to wear more makeup and so on. I hate it, I'll I want to do in my dorm in sleep and even read a book if I can." She huffed earning chuckles from those in the boys dorm.

"You got permission right?" Ron asked.

"Of course I did Ronald! Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore said that if it was my decision and if I was willing to do it then I should be allowed. They also know I can protect myself from all introdurs and the fact that I am mentally old enough." Hermione answered before taking a bight from her chicken.

"Alright, we get loud though, in the dorm, lots of fun and a bit messy but if your find with it." Dean remarked.

"We're find with it, you're not Lavander or Parvati." Seamus shuddered.

"Plus your a wicked witch Hermione!" Neville laughed and Demeter agreed swiftly with the green thumb wizard.

"Thanks."

Soon after Harry gave a kiss to Ginny before he, Hermione and Ron left for the dorm. They had to read and respond to the letter they had received. Making their way to Gryffindor Dormitory they arrived and gave the password before going up. As soon as they entered Ron locked the door before they sat down on their beds.

Taking the letter Harry opened the envelope before taking the parchment out and reading it.

_Edward, _

_ Your request can be granted mate, we can meet this weekend actually, if you have to speak to us then I could only guess it's really important. I really hope it's not going to be that bad but if it is I'm sure we can deal with things. Listen though we've had no choice but to find a new second seeker, Tryouts will be this weekend, maybe after that or before that you could speak to us about what you think we need to do. _

_Summer is going not bad, it's being affected by Voldemort and stuff, yes I say the name. Don't need to be afraid of that thing, I say his picture. He looks more like a snake then a man. Well see you soon. By the way, really nice Phoenix mate!_

_Andrew _

"Well that's nice." Hermione laughed softly and Harry let a soft groan leave his lips.

"Thank the lord Angelina is not planning something this weekend or I would have been screwed." Harry sighed as he thought about what Angelina would have said.

"We should send a reply, it would be best if we talk them them before the tryouts so that they know what to look for." Hermione stated and Harry gave a nod of agreement before composing the letter and sending it off with Nieve.

Late that night when the moon was high in the sky and the students slept, Harry opened his curtain around his bed before slowly getting up. Swiftly he gave a soft whistle and Hermione, Ron and Neville all woke up. He gave a motion and they left, disappearing into the shadows.

In Slytherins dorm Draco made sure that everybody was asleep before taking his wand and leaving, melting into the shadows as soon as he could.

In Ravenclaw, a similar thing was happening, Luna though was still in the common room itself, surrounded by students who had all fallen asleep while reading their rather thick and old books. With a dreamy look she disappeared unnoticed by all.

In Hufflepuff, Susan looked around her dorm before tiptoeing out of it and down to the common room. There she left and melted into the shadows of the hall making sure nobody was looking.

One after the other they all appeared in the old castle and settled into their sofas.

"Alright I call this meeting for two specific reasons, the trip to Diagon Alley and the masquerade ball." Harry began while wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulder as she leaned into him.

"Alright suppose we should start with Diagon Alley, what are we going to do. With us being in the open like that Death Eaters will have a great advantage. They would be able to storm Diagon Alley and people would be at their mercy. I don't care if Aurors and shop keepers are there, Diagon Alley is not wide and certainly is long. It could take quite a bit of time before they come to the rescue of students." Draco remarked.

"I agree, do you think any of our allies would be willing to join us in our protection of Diagon Alley while the students are there?" Susan questioned while looking at the trio.

"Bearson would be all to glad to help us. He would probably send his vampires to help us. I know some of the council has been itching to fight in this thing for a while now." Harry murmured thoughtfully.

"Alright so we contact them to see if Bearson is willing, which he probably is but what about us?" Neville questioned.

"We are going to be at Diagon Alley, all of us seeing as its fourth year and above. We need to make sure we are in teams and at various spots in Diagon but we also have to make sure we get our outfits. We all know where to go, I suppose the girls can all go together as I'm sure that what they would want. Sneak through the secret portal to Star Alley, we are keyed into it. Then return and inform us, I'll go with Ron and Neville. Draco will go with the twins, it's best this way." Harry stated and although Draco gave a glare at the twins he gave a nods of agreement.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

...

The weekend came fast to the trio as they thought about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts for Puddlemear. It was evident that things would be getting there. Of course Andrew wanted to have others trying out for the other positions just encase. Harry had heard from Fred and George that Oliver would be trying for the Keeper position. Harry knew that Oliver had played for Puddlemear in the first time but with Ron as reserved Keeper her didn't know how that would work out but he prayed for the best because Oliver was a really good Keeper and would make a good addition to the team. The tryouts were Saturday and the only difficulty the group had was the fact that Umbridge would most definitively notice their absence. They weren't going to use the Double Gangers today as it wouldn't have been a good idea. People would have become suspicious of the fact that three normally active students would sleep all day.

"So you lot will cover for us?" Harry questioned Fred and George who gave wicked grins.

"Yeah, Umbridge will not see what's coming to her, what we have planned is cruel, dark but amusing, for us that is." The twins said at the same time and Harry couldn't hold back to smirk that had formed on his face.

"Good luck and thanks." Ron cheered before the trio disappeared, dressed in their Quidditch robs, glamours in place and brooms in hand.

Arriving at the stadium they swiftly went to the changing room and found the entire team there waiting patiently for them. It was a good hour before the tryouts would begin and people seemed slightly nervous.

"Their here!" Andrew cheered as they entered earning grins from the team.

"Hey guys nice to see you all again!" Harry chuckled.

"Yes, it's been far to long." Hermione stated.

"Ah the sweaty smell of the changing room, how I have not missed you!" Ron gasped causing those who heard to laugh at his comment.

"So what do you three need to talk to us about?" Andrew asked.

"Well before we even speak about it we need everybody to take a wizards oath. We know it's a little harsh but it's the only we we will be able to tell you the things we need to tell you." Hermione remarked a sober look on her face.

"It's not that we don't trust you it's just we don't want you all in danger of the things you'll learn today especially since what we'll tell you is not all pleasant." Ron remarked.

For a moment the team didn't say anything but then Andrew stood and gave a nod.

"What do you want us to say?" He questioned and Harry gave him a grin.

"I (insert name here) here by state on my magic that I will not speak of this at any given time unless with a person who has already been informed of the knowledge I learn here today. I swear that nothing will slip these lips as long as I so swear." Harry recited and with nods of agreement he started to swear the oath.

When he finished the others started as well and when they all finished the trio looked at each other before dropping their glamours and starting the explanation.

"As you all know for the last few years we have been using fake names to play Quidditch. The reason for this is because of our parents and the fact that we are different. I am Harry Potter, I was born to the Potter Family as their heir. My mother would have a freak if she learned that I was playing professional quidditch." Harry stated.

"I'm Ronald Weasley and the sixth kid, my mum would also kill me."

"I'm Hermione Granger and my parents don't even know what Quidditch is and if they knew they would have me skinned alive for playing such a dangerous sport." Hermione laughed softly.

"But we aren't here to tell you about that fact. We're here to tell you about something even worse then our parents skinning us alive. We three are part of the group called Grim Reapers. We fight the Death Eaters. We aren't normally fifteen and sixteen year olds we fight and kill. The reason for that is because we are not really Fifteen and Sixteen. We're older, mentally but in the body of those ages. We are what you guys would call Time travelers. We were sent back in time to change the future from happening." Harry stated.

"With Voldemort back we're taking a more outgoing role to fight him, that means we fight back against them, stopping everything we can and helping in anyway we can." Hermione whispered her voice low yet carried over the room.

"We fight Voldemort because of what he would have done if we didn't. We do this for the safety of the future and so that the things that did happen don't happen again. We want to save our world from the complete destruction that befalls it." Ron growled.

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Because you guys need to know, if a battle takes place during a Quidditch Match, I need to think about what is for the best. We would need to be taken out of the game." Harry answered causing Andrew to look sober.

"We need to because the safety of innocent people is more important then a Quidditch match. Sure we would love to have no battles during a Quidditch match but you never know." Hermione exclaimed.

After that nobody spoke, everybody digesting the news that was given to them. They couldn't believe that the three students in front of them would be fighting against Dark Wizards older then them. They couldn't believe that these three students were, in reality, time travelers and that they had come from the future.

"We're prepared to hand over our own resignation if we have to Andrew." Harry whispered and that caused everybody to jump into action, roars of outrage being shouted at the thought of the trio quitting Puddlemear even Andrew had a angered look on his face showing that he did not agree with that fact.

"No, you will not quite this team!" Andrew stated his voice fierce. "You guys trusted us to tell us this. We know now why we had to take that vow and I agree with it. The future is a stack because of it and I won't deny that facts. But now we have an opportunity to help you guys with this. Today we will not only be looking for a reserve seeker, but a second reserve Chasser, Seeker and Keeper. Just encase one of you is injured and encase a battle does take place during a Quidditch game." Andrew stated.

At those words Harry, Hermione and Ron all grinned and their postures relaxed considerably from what they had been just a few moments ago. They had feared that they would have had to quite. They loved Quidditch and didn't want to leave the team.

"We need to work out a signal if you are needed in battle though." Somebody remarked.

"Yes, we can figure something out." Andrew agreed and soon the team, the entire team got to work on finding a signal they would need.

...

Back at Hogwarts many things were happening.

The staff was sure that Umbridge had finally gone insane as she kept screaming about cockroaches crawling out of her tea, seeing students eye balls lolling from their socks, hearing strange voices whisper to her in a threatening way.

In another part of the castle, Hermione had been able to make the video camera work and now the twins were putting it to good use, they would be making a video of all their pranks that year for happy memories and just laughs. They were currently in the safety of the original castle watching as the one woman they despised above all others fought against the nightmares that was happening around her. Of course unknown to her the entire thing was in her mind and not truly happening, and it was all thanks to a potion they had created but would never sell on the market. They used it in interrogations mostly and that was normally in high doses, this was a low dose that didn't do nearly as much as it did in high quantities.

"When do you think it will wear off?" Fred questioned his twin.

"Don't know, hopefully not before Harry gets to see her." George chuckled causing his twin to laugh as well.

...

"Alright welcome to this years Quidditch tryouts. Today we aren't just looking for a Keeper, and reserve Beater! We're also looking for a second reserve Keeper, Seeker, and Chaser!" Andrew announced while looking around as the prospects. Standing around him was the team.

Harry was also looking trying to spot Oliver and at long last he spotted him nervously yet excitedly standing not far from the front. It was clear he was excited to be there.

"We'll be starting with the Seeker. The first level is simple and we'll call you as we go along. All you have to do is catch the fifty little golf balls we send your way." Andrew explained and with that they started the tryout.

Harry made sure to watch carefully each Seeker, making his own diagnosis as he went along. He found that most had some meager talent but about five could be considered for the situation of reserved. When that was done Andrew conversed with Harry who gave his own suggestions.

"Alright numbers 30, 43, 56, 84, nod 104 stay the rest can leave if they aren't trying out for other positions." Andrew announced. "You five are going to have to go against each other. Alright those who can find the most snitches wins. There are different colored snitches for each five of you. Five for all. You have two minutes."

With that the five left on search for the snitches that were placed a different places around the stadium. Harry watched from his position on the ground as they searched for the small colored balls.

...

Arriving at Hogwarts Harry gave a grunt as he walked through the front doors. Hermione and Ron were just behind him and they were all exhausted. The tryouts had been hard and long but at long last they had what they needed. A girl by the name of Ashley Keys was now the reserve Seeker and a boy by the name of Kayton Born was second. Oliver was now second reserve Keeper and two boys were new Chasers.

Coming to a stop in the middle of the Entrance Hall Harry was about to comment an how silent it was when suddenly a shrill scream pierced the air and Dolores Umbridge came running out of a door. She looked as though she had been through quite the ordeal as her hair was no longer in its perfect way but messy and out of line. Her boy was dangling loosely, her clothing dirty and scrunched up. Her eyes were wide and red as though she had yet to close them in a very long time.

Harry found it actually quite a bit more disturbing then he would have thought but he didn't have much to say as the woman went screaming out of the castle leaving them to stair as she screamed and ran towards the gates before disappearing. Looking at each other Harry couldn't help but let a chuckle leave his lips.

"Guess Fred and George did their part quite well." He chuckled earning laughter from the other two. But seconds later Minerva came walking out of the same area of where Umbridge had.

"Ah Harry, Hermione, Ron did you by any chance see Madam Umbridge come running by at any point?" She questioned causing Harry, Hermione and Ron to smirk and for her to sigh.

"Where?" snigger

Yet they could only laugh harder as they pointed towards the opened gates causing Minerva to let a sigh leave her lips. Merlin she couldn't believe it.

"Very well, I suppose the Aurors can find her." She sighed before waiving her wand and closing the gates before turning to the trio. "Where have you three been?"

"Out?" Harry answered hesitantly causing the head of Gryffindor to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Out? Out were?" She questioned.

"Oh well thats eh confidential. We can tell you tonight." Ron exclaimed before the trio hurried off leaving Minerva alone in the Entrance Hall.

"Those three are going to be the death of me." She murmured before closing the doors and leaving.

Arriving in the dorm Harry sighed softly as he rested on his bed. Merlin he felt exhausted. A sudden thrill had him turning his head as he saw Nieve fly towards him all the while thrilling softly.

"Hey Nieve." He whispered softly while petting her. "You been a good girl?"

Yet his only answer was a soft thrill as the bird sang her song causing him to smile.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Ron groaned yet his only answer was a soft snort of agreement from Hermione and Harry who were both just as exhausted. Of course Hermione set an alarm before they all succumb to sleep, exhaustion taking over before they could change into more comfortable clothing. When Demeter entered the dorm a few minutes later he found Harry and Ron both snoring slightly and Hermione curled into a ball. Nieve was perched on Harry's bed and gave a soft thrill as he entered causing him to smile.

"Guess they were a bit tired." He remarked before leaving the dorm and closing the door behind him as he went.

...

At dinner a yawning Harry stumbled towards Ginny who laughed as she saw him. He gave her a playful glare before sitting down and kissing her softly.

"Sleep well?" She laughed.

"As well as one could in a pair of jeans." Harry answered before grabbing some food and piling it on. "Of course I had dreams of Umbridge running out of the school screaming her head off." Harry remarked and Hermione gave a chuckle.

"Dumbledore announced that she would be returning in a few days she just needed a break." Seamus remarked earning a sigh from Harry.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we got them all filled so we're good to go." Harry answered yet didn't elaborate which caused Seamus and Dean to look at each other confused before shrugging their shoulders. They probably thought it had something to do with his elemental powers or something.

...

Just as said a few days after having run out of the school screaming her head off, Dolores Umbridge returned from wherever she had been before. Now though she seemed to be as nervous and jumpy as Alastor Mad-Eye Moody but not in a good way. Of course some of the people who were on her side wanted a person punished for what they had done to her but as nobody had proof about who had done it or even if it was a student who had actually done it nobody could do anything which sent Umbridge into a state of anger like none had seen before. She snarled at anybody she say, after having jumped back. She even asked the Board of Governors for permission to punish other students. They almost bent to her will but Dumbledore intervened saying that as they didn't know what had caused Umbridge to go like she had that he would not trust her alone with a student or their punishments. The board grudgingly agreed that it wouldn't be for the best and so were forced to decline her.

In the old Castle, Harry looked through his library. He had been board at Hogwarts, with the toad's return he had been forced to stay as far from her as possible because he knew he would explode if she even pushed his buttons, which he had done to many other students, asking insane questioned and screaming at them as if they were deaf. His normal retreat was the castle, being that it was so far from the castle yet very close, he even flew at night, not on his brooms but in his areal form which brought his spirit alive. Sometimes he let Ginny come with him, when he knew she had also had a bad day.

Suddenly tapping was heard at his window and he hurried over when he saw an owl with a letter. Going he opened it before taking the letter from the owl and jumping onto the sill.

Harry,

I understand that with Hogwarts in your life once more, things are a little hectic. Do not worry about visiting so often as you do have a very event filled life at the moment. I have spoken with our allies and we are all to happy to help. The Vampires will be on guard for your signal if there is an attack at Diagon Alley.

Onto the attack, I truly do wonder if your Headmaster has any brains. With the attacks and the war, who would schedule a trip to Diagon Alley for students. He is just asking to have them attacked and for it to be big. What would happen if you were attacked at Diagon Alley and it was big. What if a student would die, it would be on his head that this happened and he would have to deal with it.

Well as you can see I and the rest of the clan are not happy with his choice of activities but I will be in touch and I trust not only my vampires but you as well Harry. Good luck with Umbridge, she is a horrible excuse for a human being.

Bearson, Lord of England

Harry chuckled as he folded the letter. He knew it was true, Bearson's words. Dumbledore was foolish for setting up the trip to Diagon Alley. Who cared if there would be Aurors stationed at every entrance, if the Order was there, it made no difference. This was Voldemort they were speaking about, not to mention the fact that the Death Eaters could have planned the attack with out Voldemort knowing. Still he had no say in the matter of the Headmaster, well yet. He knew he would have to speak with Dumbledore. The old man was acting like an idiot and they didn't need that.

Pocketing the letter he turned back to the shelf he had been searching for and took a book from the fourth row at the right. Running his finger over the spine he looked at the cover before letting a smile form on his lips.

How to duel dirty like a Death Eater by Anthony Sebastian Prince.

It was one of those books that he had added a few years ago, he had added a few making sure that his library was as well equipped as possible. Many old books were a good thing but knowing what was resent and what was not was never a good thing. He much preferred knowing something then not knowing it and having it used against him. It also helped that playing dirty was almost a good part of being Grim Reapers.

Yet this book was always a good thing to read. He loved it, and although he hadn't been able to finish it to date, he truly wanted to. It was one of his favorite books.

Going over to his favorite chair he settled down and started the normal task of reading his book while at Hogwarts Umbridge was recking havoc over some poor first year student who had the unfortunate effect of meeting her in the hallway. Yet as he read other plans seemed to be forming. Suddenly something clicked and he stood from his seat, book close, and vanished.

...

Minerva sighed as she sat in her office with a handful of Order members. Those that had been sent back in time anyway. She knew she trusted these people, they were the last members of the Order to stand up against Voldemort and stand beside the Grim Reapers. She trusted them all with her life and she knew that Harry respected them and their efforts especially since they had began to fight a bit more dirty then when Albus had been in command of all the Order. Now she knew she lead this part of it even though Albus thought he had complete command of his own.

"Alright here begins the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, lead by myself Minerva McGonagall." She stated causing everybody there to fall silent. "Our first and main point of being here is the Diagon Alley Trip scheduled for this week. We need to make sure that things don't go out of control and we need to protect the students as best we can. The Grim Reapers will all be there and we know we can count on them to help in the defense of the students and the full out attack of Death Eaters but we need to figure a way to evacuated the Students as fast as possible."

"I might have a solution for that." Came a calm voice that caused everybody to turn and see Harry standing there.

"Potter what idea do you have for us?" Moody questioned.

"Give porkeys to those you trust, the students that is. Porkeys are easy to make and you have the authority to do so as Aurors." He pointed to Tonks and Kingsley who both gave nods. "give orders to the students to get the younger ones out of Diagon Alley. All those that are left behind will be sent individually if needed by Order members who have porkeys on them." Harry remarked causing Minerva to brighten.

"That could work, I would have to question Severus on who he trust in Slytherin but apart from that I am quite certain we could manage to do that." She stated her voice filled with relief at the thought of such a solution being given to her.

"I can also ask Draco if he knows who not to trust in Slytherin. He has observed them for years and isn't liked by the Death Eaters now." He remarked before smirking. "We'll I leave you to your little meeting." With that he left leaving those in the office to question how he had done that when they knew that apparating caused nows and that it was impossible to do so inside of Hogwarts.

"One of these days I am so questioning him under Veritaserum." Minerva muttered earning chuckles from the rest of the group gathered.

**Author note:**

**Sorry people about last week and not updating! I had it written and everything but then life caught up and I spent some much needed time with my friends and I forgot to update, Thankfully, and although I did go out tonight, I am not forgetting to update for the wonderful people who read my crazy and error filled stories! Yes I know there are plenty of errors but that's what I'm trying to improve and as you see I corrected this on the mac there for I had a dictionary and although I probably didn't help a lot I am trying to get better! Hope you liked the chapter and as I gave you a gift maybe you can give me one too? (pleads with eyes) anything would be welcomed!**

**Well have a good weekend because I'm doing homework! JOY!**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Harry grunted as he woke up the morning of the infamous Diagon Alley trip. The night before Minerva had come and handed many of the older years some portkeys, of course Harry had made sure that the Grim Reapers would have as many as they could carry of course they were mostly small and they all knew how to make a portkey. Thankfully they would be read, there robes on hand and their wands and other weapons in their pockets. Nobody could say they wouldn't be waiting for the Death Eaters.

Suddenly he noticed something, he wasn't alone in his bed. Opening his eyes he looked beside him and found Ginny sleeping peacefully cuddled to his side, using his chest as a pillow. Smiling softly he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face before kissing her forehead making her sighed softly. After a few minutes she woke up and looked up at him with her beautiful amber eyes.

"Morning beautiful, when did you get there?" He questioned her.

"Last night, didn't want to sleep alone." She answered simply and he gave her a soft smile before kissing her forehead. "Do you think the trip to Diagon Alley will go well?"

"I HOPE it does but it does not mean that it will. We both know what an opportunity this is for Voldemort and his Death Eaters to take away the future of the Wizarding world while killing the future fighters against him would be to good to pass up. I, in a sense, want him to come. If he comes he could bring Nagine and I think it would be best to kill the snake as soon as possible." He answered her causing her eyes to narrow.

"What if he takes this opportunity to attack Hogwarts. With so many prominent fighters at Diagon Alley and a good portion of the auror force there he could take the opportunity to attack Hogwarts." Ginny whispered.

"I thought that as well that's why I sent a message to Bearson. He will have our allies on frontal protection of Hogwarts and defend it if Voldemort even dares such a cowardly thing." Harry answered and Ginny laughed.

"He won't understand what happened if he did attack Hogwarts, vampires, werewolves, clans that once were neutral now on the light and powerful allies of the Grim Reapers." She laughed.

"Dumbledore would also be shocked." Harry chuckled while thinking about what the Order members and Dumbledore would think about the fact that they had werewolves, vampires and other clans would be defending Hogwarts against the Dark side if they would ever attack on this day. It was faintly amusing actually and he hoped to be able to see the old man's face.

"I suppose it would be a good idea to get ready to go." Ginny whispered and Harry gave a nod.

"I suppose we need to be ready for what is maybe coming our way." Harry sighed before they both left his bed only to find that the others were slowly waking up. Looking at Ginny, he gave her a kiss before she left leaving him to get ready for the trip.

Going to his trunk he opened it and took out a pair of tight black pants that he normally wore for combat, after that he took out a white undershirt then his black turtleneck that would keep him worm during this autumn weather. Swiftly he pulled his dragon skin boots on followed by his weapons, dagger belts on his thy and waist. Sword belt around his waist and then some long knives into his boots. Grabbing his black jacket he put it on before getting his weapons in their right places. Finished he grabbed a chain that held his Shadow weapon and then the blade he took from Potter manor and his wind blade. After that he took his invisibility cloak, making sure he had his Grim Cloak and his portkeys he left the room leaving the others to get ready.

Thankfully his weapons had wards and glamours on them shielding them from the eyes of the others, in his wand holster was the wand he had gotten custom made and in a more public view was his Ollivander wand and although it was the first wand he had ever used in his history it was still a wand he was willing to part with if he was made to do so. His second wand was much more powerful then the Olivander wand and it had been made especially for him.

Arriving in the command room he looked around and noticed all the excitement in the room. It was clear that the girls were all talking about the outfits they were going to wear for the Halloween ball but Harry himself knew it would be fun although slightly tense.

Thankfully the Grims all had plans for what they would get, they had decided on outfits that would be fun and sexy after all they were around that age that sex mattered more. Of course for the Grims it did matter quite a bit more as they were much older, and mature. He just knew Molly and Lily would never approve of the costumes they would be looking for.

"Hey Harry you ready for a day of shopping?" Hermione questioned as she arrived down wearing tight jeans and a long sleeved bleu sweater that showed her form. Her brown hair was strait and pulled into a ponytail while she wore a pair of high heeled dragon hid boots. He noticed the weapons that nobody else did and shot her a smirk that she returned.

"Well I am slightly exited, it's the first time Hogwarts ever goes on a field trip this big before." He remarked as he and she waited for the others to arrive.

"Yes are you nervous?" She questioned softly.

"Slightly, with such an open show of freedom, Voldemort will sheerly take advantage of the situations by either attacking Hogwarts, Diagon Alley even the... shit." Harry muttered before looking around and dragging Hermione out of the common room.

"Forgot about the Ministry, with so many Aurors out of there and around Diagon he could try attacking it and taking it over." He muttered before summoning Prongs and sending him away with a message to worn their allies of a possible attack on the Ministry as well.

"Can't believe we forgot about it. Hopefully it won't be where they attack." Hermione sighed but Harry shook his head.

"My only wish is that he won't attack all three at once, although I don't think he has the forces to do that. Not with the way his Death Eaters have been going against him." Harry remarked softly so that nobody could over hear his words but Hermione.

Minutes later the rest of their small Gryffindor part of the group arrived and with nods they left while Harry gave them the same idea he had just gotten. When they arrived in the Great Hall they ate silently while Harry looked to see that Draco was eating with Luna at Ravenclaw table while Susan was joined by Neville who had excused himself from there group. He gave them nods.

Thankfully, or sadly the Headmaster stood an hour later and announced that the older years would be lead to their respective portkeys to be lead away to Diagon Alley were they would begin their shopping.

As planned the Grims took their own portkey and as they arrived first at Diagon Alley they made sure to have a fast look with their eyes before the other students were sent. They only had a few seconds at the most to do so. Thankfully they weren't just two and had a better time in doing it.

As the other students started to arrive they made sure to look as normal as possible before they followed the other students into going where they needed to go. Harry gave a nod to the four girls who returned it before leaving for Star Alley leaving them to defend the students until they returned. In no time Harry spotted his parents and other Order members along with Aurors and Staff all patrolling the street, he noticed some at the entrance of Diagon Alley and at the Apparition points as well. Wards had been added to stop anybody without an authorized portkeys.

Looking around Diagon Harry let a sigh leave his lips before he ran a hand through his hair. Giving a nod to the others they got to work in looking around, making sure to be on guard for anything that would be out of order.

Walking down the Alley with Ron, Harry looked around at all the happy students. He couldn't stop the small smile that formed on his face at the look of joy he could see. It was evident that this day had been a good idea for the students because with the war around them they had slowly but sheerly been getting depressed.

Turning his head he caught a glimpse of black armor with a crest and smirked. Seemed like their allies were on high alert.

"Wonder how the girls are handling things?" Ron muttered.

"Probably having a blast doing some shopping." Harry answered while looking through a window to look at something.

"I can imagine, hope they don't take to long though." Ron muttered as they entered the store trying to look like normal students.

"They shouldn't." Harry muttered but suddenly he got a beep and looked to Ron who had frozen.

Swiftly finding an empty corner Harry took out a communication device only to find one of their allies on the opposite end.

"We're in slight trouble, there attacking St. Mungos."

"Fuck." Harry growled before looking to Ron.

"We're in a corner, I'll contact the others to inform them to stay here, as for others, get some Vampires, and other allies to St. Mungos we'll arrive swiftly." Harry whispered and with a nod the man disappeared. Swiftly contacting one of the Grims, Harry was grateful when it was Neville that answered.

Informing him of things he was grateful to hear that Neville would pass on the word. With a look to Ron they shadowed into an empty alley where they donned their cloaks and disappeared to St. Mungos. What met their eyes when they appeared was complete and utter chaos.

"Do what you do best!" He shouted to Ron before jumping into the midst of battle. In no time he was fighting rogue Vampires that had joined Voldemort's forces but that were fairly young considering their power levels were lower then a fifth year.

It did not take long, with the help of his shadow sword to slice a head off and with the help of his wind elemental slashed the other two in haft. Without even looking back he returned to the battle, that is until he spotted a group of children trying to hid in a corner that had yet to be touched by the battle. Growling he burned one of his opponents before running over. Placing a high level shield charm around them he turned to the children.

"Hey there little ones, my names Harry and I know you lot must be scared but I need you all to be brave for just a little bit longer. I'm going to get you out of here but I need to get you out of the anti..." But then something came to mind and he called his faithful familiar. In a burst of snow Nieve appeared and landed on his shoulder. "Perfect timing girl, we need to get these children out of here but I can't think of a way past the wards. Would you please bring them to the safe place set up, I'm certain somebody will be there to great them." Harry panted and with another thrill Nieve agreed. "Alright everybody please hold onto Nieve and don't panic. She's going to bring you to safety and stay with you until somebody gets to you. You'll be safe there all you have to do is explain to them what happened to you and where you come from. Also names would be a good idea."

Swiftly the group of children gathered around Nieve each touching a part of her. Before they disappeared in a burst of snow Harry heard soft thank yous and smiled. Taking down the shield he returned to battle.

In Diagon Alley, the students were all gathering around their portkeys, news of the attack had yet to reach their ears or even the ears of the Aurors on guard there. Soon they left leaving the Grims alone with the Order members that soon noticed them.

"Longbottom what's wrong and where are Potter and Weasley?" Came the question.

"St. Mungos is currently being attacked, they left to help in its defense, we're going to join." Ginny answered before handing their bags to Lily who looked at them confused.

"Please bring these with you, we will return to Hogwarts soon." Hermione said before they all disappeared leaving the group shocked out of their minds.

Harry panted as he used his powers as an elemental to drown one of his opponents with the water of their own body. He hated using his powers for this but if it worked it worked and they didn't have time to waist. He had been using his Elemental powers quite a bit this evening and so had Ron who had already summoned a fire dragon to burn a dozen Vampires that had crowded around him.

Still it seemed like there were nowhere near done with this battle and people were getting tired. With a final slash at his enemy Harry took his stance. He would need to use one of his guardians. He had only used his guardians for spying and for stocking but now he would get to see them in battle.

Letting his wind surround him he opened his eyes that were glowing before whispering the name. "Silverfang!"

In a sudden burst of wind a tornado formed around Harry and when it disappeared there beside him stood a his wind guardian. Standing on all four paws was a panther, its fangs were like those of a saber tooth tiger, its fur resembled that of a tiger but it was whitish silver and stunning black. On it's forehead was a large white gem and its front paws had long and quite large white claws. Around its tail was a single gold ring with runes engraved into it, the same ring yet much bigger was around the beast front paws.

Yet he wasn't done, he still had his shadows and water Guardian to summon. His next was his shadow guardian, this time his eyes turned black as shadows starts to swirl around him, like fire. In seconds the power was built and he whispered his second Guardians name.

"Eztli."

In a burst of power the beast appeared this time the creature was one that people feared. Eztli had the body of a leopard, meaning it was very fast but it's fur was not yellow and black but black and purple. It was also different in the fact that its spine was shown on it's back, every bone visible yet covered by a light layer of skin. The back bone turned into it's tail that was just same and still covered in the fur. It's paws were larger then a normal panther and had sharp claws that were clearly visible. On its forehead was a purple crystal that glowed darkly.

With a grin he gathered his water elemental and summoned his last elemental guardian. This time though as he summoned his guardian water formed but what appeared was not a creature like his other two guardians but a little girl that wore a long white dress that had long wide sleeves that had blue trim. She had sapphire blue hair and her eyes were silver. Her skin had a light blue ting to it and she had two blue crystals on her brow. On the outside she looked perfectly harmless but in seconds she raised her hand and a deadly looking trident appeared in her grasp. The weapon was beautifully sculptured to look as though it was only meant to be an a wall but Harry knew that this weapon was used in battle. She was Kyoto.

"Attack the enemy, defend our allies." He growled and with a mighty roar Silverfang and Eztli burst into action while Kyoto gave a child like giggle before disappearing.

In another part Ron chuckled darkly as he heard the roar, it seemed like Harry had pulled his big guns out and called Silverfang,Eztli and Kyoto.

"I suppose I should follow." He chuckled before killing off a Death Eater and taking his posse. In a burst of fire his eyes glowed red before he whispered his fire guardians name, that although it was something you thought it would be, it was perfect for the beast of fire. "Pyro!"

In a second his guardian appeared and instantly he felt the heat from the beast. Pyro was the same size as Silverfang the only thing was Ron was sure that Pyro was haft and haft, haft fire haft shadow. The creature's only body you could see was its skeleton form, it didn't even have eyes, bones though were deadly especially its claws. Fire dance all over, forming the normal sized body of a tiger although slightly bigger. It had dark chains as a caller and around it's front paws and on it's forehead was a gold oval.

"You're the only one I call today Pyro, get to work!" He ordered and with a mighty roar he did just that.

With the arrival of four elemental Guardians the battled turned to their side and in short time the battle against Voldemort followers was done but not the battle against the light that had swiftly turned to the Grim's allies that is until Harry and Ron stood before their allies, guardians at their side.

"Boy get out of the way!" Came a shout.

"Like hell I will, these people have just risked their lives to help you against Voldemort. They are allies and I will not have you attack them." Harry growled.

"How can you be sure that they won't betray us!" Came a shout.

"Because they are not like Voldemort, they only want what they have the right to, a peaceful life." Ron stated. "Be grateful that you have such strong allies on your side because if they didn't then today would have been worse that what it was."

"Now do you want help in healing your wounded or should we leave." Luna whispered for a moment nobody spoke but then Amelia appeared and gave the light a glare.

"Those people helped in our defense, helped fight against their own kind that joined Voldemort. They are allies and will be treated as such. They are offering to help heal the wounded, you will allow their help and maybe you'll see just what other races are capable of. Thank you for your aid against this war." Amelia finished by turning and bowing to the Grims and their allies. This time though it was Bearson that spoke while walking forward, all who saw him gasped in shock as they recognized the insignia on his chest.

"It was our honor to help against those who have decided to fall into the darkness, we will help you against Voldemort and those who have joined his foresees all we ask for is the respect that is given and that you let us help you. We do not want to see the rogues harm anyone." He whispered before giving Amelia a bow. "We are honored to fight with you and we hope that you feel the way. Please our healers might be few but they are swift on their feat and with their magic, they will help heal anybody that needs it. We will make sure that this building is structurally sound. Death I think you should check on those children you sent away."

"No need, I just got confirmation that they are at Hogwarts in the care of Poppy Pomfrey." Harry answered smirking at his nickname. "Also accept our own two healers, they are also skilled and will help with any injuries." With that he motioned to Susan and Luna who jumped into action.

It didn't take long to get the healers into action and Harry walked around St. Mungos looking to make sure there was nobody stuck inside the building. He had been paired off with Bearson who had swiftly grabbed him.

"Thank you for helping back there my friend."

"No need to thank me Bearson, you are a friend and Allie just like the rest of them are. I know that you have my back just like I have yours." Harry stated causing Bearson to smile at him.

"Those guardians you summoned, they were very powerful and unique." Bearson remarked.

"Ah, Silverfang, Kyoto and Eztli are unique, they are my Elemental Guardians but they come from the demon world, where most Elemental Guardians come from. They can all talk and use different powers like you might have witnessed." Harry answered while pushing a door open to reveal a haft destroyed room.

Walking in he looked around. The place that had probably once been nice and clean was now destroyed, the walls were grey from dirt and smock, the beds were destroyed, some had broken legs and so on, the mattresses had all been slashed open causing feathers to fly about. Other furniture was either scorched or destroyed as well. The fake windows were broken showing nothing but brick walls and the ceiling even had a giant whole in it.

"Well you have to admit when the Dark side attacks, they attack pretty well." Bearson whispered.

"Yes, they do." Harry agreed before a sudden whimper caught his attention.

Signaling Bearson to be quite Harry walked over to one bed that had on side down because of destroyed legs, it provide some sort of protection because the mattress was not destroyed and had stayed on the bed. Slowly turning the corner of the bed Harry's heart melted as he spotted a little girl with big emerald eyes and long dark red hair. The girl must have been two or three and she held a stuff bear in her arms as tears fell down her puffy red cheeks. Bending down Harry gave her gentle smile while pushing his hood down.

"Hey there little one, my names Harry can you tell me yours?" He whispered.

"Ezibella." She whispered. "Ezibella Evans." She answered causing his eyes to open wide in shock.

"Evans you say, you know your parents names?" He questioned.

"No only Grandparents, the doctors told me, they said it was putina and vermon." She whispered. "They's said that they's left me on the streets because I was a wittchhy person."

At that Harry felt his anger build, he knew who she was talking about, Petunia and Vernon Dursley had just abounded their granddaughter, it was clear that Dudley had gotten somebody pregnant and they hadn't wanted the kid.

"Well my name is Harry Potter and my mother's maiden name is Evans, you my dear little emerald eyed child are my cousin." Harry remarked making the girls eyes widen in hope.

"But they's says that I would be going to Orphanniggy."

"Hell no you aren't going to no orphanage, don't worry little one, we won't let that happen, now are you hurt?" He questioned while gently doing a test, he was proven right with the parental test performed and smiled at her.

"No." She answered.

"Then let's get you out of here."

With that he extended his arms out for her to take and soon had placed her on his lap while pulling his hood back up. Turning to Bearson he found the man smiling at him.

"Bring her to Hogwarts, your parents are there as well and stay there." Bearson stated and with a small smile Harry disappeared.

**Author note and very important:**

**I have been silent as of late, not posting anything for any of the stories, the thing is school is once more picking up and I lost my USB key permanently. Those who have read my profile know this. Once more, just like last semester, I will have no choice but to state that I wont be updating until I really have the time, I'm almost failing one of the most important classes of my semester and I need it to continue with my other classes. Sorry for this but it's going to be like for the next two years, maybe three, then I'll be starting my career as a designer and I hope to be good. Sorry once more and hope you liked this chapter!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Surprise! Hope you like it.**

Chapter 53

Arriving at Hogwarts, Harry swiftly discarded his Grim Reaper clothes revealing his normal clothing to Ezabella who looked at him in shock. He gave her a wink that had her blushing before swiftly making his way towards the Hospital wing. As he walked, he answered all sorts of questions that the little girl had for him. He pointed out the different things of interest, well for the little girl in his arms at least so to keep her attention occupied from the battle that had just taken place. Finally, though they arrived at the Hospital wing and found the room filled with all sorts of children. He swiftly found Poppy tucking in a little boy so that he could fall asleep. As soon as she turned, she jumped in shock before hurrying over.

"Are you hurt?" She questioned causing him to smile.

"No wounds Poppy, but I do have this little angel here, names Ezabella, I also need to speak to my mother about her." He remarked causing the woman to frown.

"Why is that?" Poppy questioned as she motioned for him to follow her towards a bed where he gently placed the child down.

"Because she's my cousin, apparently Dudley got a girl pregnant and she was born." Harry remarked causing Poppy to sigh.

"Doesn't seem, well your mother is in my office, I'll go get her for you." Poppy stated before walking away leaving Harry and Ezabella alone.

"Harry what if your mommy doesn't want me?" Ezabella whispered tears forming into her eyes.

"Then I am sure she would have a good reason but I tell you that there are others in the family, you're too damn adorable to let go to a place we don't know and if everything else fails, I will take you. You are family and I will not let you go to an orphanage." Harry stated firmly causing the girl to look at him in shock.

Still Harry could not assure her as seconds after he had said that his mother arrived looking worried yet confused. The moment she spotted Ezabella, she gasped and froze. It was clear she had seen the resemblance between the little girl on the bed and herself.

"Mum, let me introduce you to Ezabella Evans, daughter of Dudley Dursley and an unknown woman. Petunia and Vernon abandoned her where she was found and brought to St. Mungos; she would have been brought to an orphanage." Harry stated while standing beside the little girl and placing his hand on her shoulder. "I won't let her be sent to one mum, those places are horrible, and if she won't be accepted by you and dad then she will be me and Ginny, we won't let her go to one."

The strong confidence and power in his voice seemed to have shocked his mother who looked at him in shock before shaking her head. Lily then gave a soft yet warm smile towards the little girl.

"You have nothing to worry about Ezabella; you won't be going to an orphanage. My son seems to be insistent of that and I myself do not like the idea. Moreover, you are such an adorable little thing. Now why don't we let Poppy look you over and make a folder, I do need to speak with Harry for a second." Lily stated before giving her son a look and walking away. Harry chuckle before giving a wink to the little girl and leaving her with Poppy.

Following his mother into Poppy's office, he found himself met with the whitest office he had seen, although there were blues and greens mixed into it. It looked quite relaxing.

"Harry I will speak with your father about accepting Ezabella into our family but you have to see that if they abandoned her…" "Mum, the only reason your sister would abandon her granddaughter would be became she was a witch. Ezabella is a witch and if you and dad do not accept her, that Ginny and I will take her. I will not let her go to the orphanage because I know what that feels! She is not going to an orphanage, she is my cosine and I do not care how she came to be but she is part of my family! I will look into who her mother is but I have a feeling that she will not accept her either. I am not letting that little girl have a life I had. It's not right and if I can prevent it I will."

Lily was taken aback by her son's fears protective nature of a girl he had only just met. To actually consider taking her in as his own was mind boggling she had never thought that he would. He was still fifteen. However, he was not. Mentally he was near her age and no matter what he looked like her baby boy was not as young as she thought.

"Harry… I will speak with your father and knowing him he won't mind taking her into our home and I won't either." Lily murmured trying to calm her son yet she felt a ting of pride at how had not only gotten her temper but also his protectiveness towards his family no matter how distant it was.

"Good because nobody deserves to be sent away from their own family." Harry stated before leaving the office and returning to the little girl's side. Lily watched from the doorframe before leaving, she had to make her way to the Order meeting that was going to take place soon.

When she arrived she found quite a few people already there and waiting for the Headmaster himself to arrive. Those who had participated in the battle, which moistly consisted of those who had been sent back in time, still sported some sigh of battle, be it battered robs, scratches, etc.

Taking a seat beside her husband, she gave a sighed as she rested her head against his own shoulder. She was worried, worried for her sons, worried for her daughter, worried for the people here and all her own family. She knew what her mother would say once she heard about what Petunia had done. It would not be pretty.

"What's wrong Lily flower?" James questioned.

"I need to speak with you later, after the meeting. It's important." She answered and he gave a nod before kissing her temple making her smile.

After a few more minute, Albus entered the office followed by Minerva and Amelia Bones who were furiously whispering together. They swiftly took seats and finished their conversation that had attracted a bit of attention from the other members.

"Welcome to another Order meeting, today we seemed to have avoided on attack on the students but not on the people of our world. As most of you know, St. Mungos was attacked today by Death Eaters, rogue Vampires, and rogue werewolves." The Headmaster started. "I think it would be prudent to begin with the thought of our recent allies or at least the Grim Reapers allies. Can anyone of you inform us if the vampires ever took an active part in the war against Voldemort the first time around?"

"I do not know, but by the looks of it, Harry is very close with one of their most influential leaders. That man that spoke up with Harry was the Lord of England. Not only that but his circle was with him, if I remember correctly, their names are Arcanus, Sophia, Estuce, Ellanore, Vendix, and Elsa. They are also known as some of the most powerful vampires in the vampire world." Remus remarked clearly thinking about what he had seen that day at St. Mungos.

"Why are they are allies though?" Somebody questioned.

"Perhaps because of how close Harry is with them, it was clear when Harry and Lord Bearson left together that they were close. Perhaps it is because of the Grims that we have the alliance of so many people that had not been ours before today. It was clear that they respected Harry and Ronald. Nobody could tell me otherwise because of how Harry fought alongside them. The question is how this came to be." Sirius remarked, frowning. He knew he hadn't known that much of the Grim Reapers they were so secretive. He would have liked to know that his godson, a person he considered a son, was associated with Vampires, Werewolves and other creatures of the kind. He was curious now though.

"Perhaps one of us…" "They won't tell anybody their allies, they want to keep them secret, and even we won't find out until everybody else." Minerva remarked as she shook her head.

"But there must be a way!" Somebody questioned exsesperadly.

"No way at all." Minerva stated.

"But we should be informed of these things; we are fighting the same thing! We are on same side! They should inform us of all they know!" A rather new Order Member shouted but when Mad-eye slammed his staff onto the ground, everybody turned to him.

"They are their own organization. They do things we are not willing and they have gained allies that have joined the war. Stop shouting about it not being far because life is not fair and they know that. You were not part of the Order back then, you did not know what we were doing or what they were doing, and you do not even know what it was like after Albus' death. Everything is different, everything!" He grunted his anger showing as he glared at the person who spoke up and everybody else.

"I agree with Alastor, now to the next point." Dumbledore stated.

"Those creatures that suddenly appeared, what the hell were they!" Somebody asked.

"Those things were Ron and Harry's Elemental Guardians. They are not animals in the sense that they can talk and think like humans they just look like animals and sometimes not even then for example one of Harry's guardians is a little girl." Sirius answered.

"Yes that one scared the living daylight out of me. The girl looked like she was five years old and was holding a weapon that was twice her size." Tonks laughed causing Remus to snort.

"Well they did have their uses, the Death Eaters and Vampires seemed afraid of them." James remarked.

"Yes, I find it quite interesting actually; perhaps I should ask them about it." Minerva whispered yet only Lily heard her and she hoped that the Head of Gryffindor would.

…

Harry grunted as he arrived at the old castle. He had just left little Ezabella in Poppy's confident hands for a meeting that he had called not long ago. Looking around the still run down property, he let a sigh leave his lips. He really needed to start work on this place if he wished to live here. Hurrying to the library, he got a book he had need off before disappearing into the shadows. They had agreed that instead of doing meetings at the castle they would do them at Headquarters, it was safer and although nobody knew about the castle they couldn't be too safe.

Arriving he found that everybody had arrived and with a lazy grin to everybody sat down beside Ginny who leaned into his side.

"Alright I called this meeting for an important event. As you all know I found out that I had a little second cousin that my oh so wonderful Aunt abandoned. Her name is Ezabella Evans and I refuse to let her go to an Orphanage. Both Ginny and I have agreed that we would take her in once this war is over but we hope that until then she leaves with my parents and me. They cannot adopt her but they can become temporary guardians. What I need though before we do any of this is to locate information that is why I have set a few tasks. Hermione, Susan, and Neville you three will find all information on her mother. Her name is Catherine Lesbetta; she is two years older than Dudley is. I've found you bass information in this folder; I need to know what happened to have produced Ezibella, what her opinion of my second cousin is and so on." Harry stated while handing over a light pink file to Hermione and started to go through the information.

"We can get started as soon as possible Harry." Susan stated while getting up and going to look over Hermione's shoulder as she read the folder.

"Fred, George, your task is very simple, continue to invent all sorts of products, yours work for some of the best missions we have." He stated and both twins gave identical grins and nods.

"Sure thing mate," "Be glad to keep up work on products." They said together.

"Ron, Luna, Draco I want you to keep watch over known Death Eaters that have yet to be captured, make sure you report anything of interest to me and to keep a look out for Nagini, we need her dead before we can even think of killing Voldemort, she's the last thing we need to kill." Harry stated and the trio gave nods.

"What about you and Ginny?" Draco questioned.

"We have mixed things, we need to keep an eye on Ezabella and we have meetings with our allies." Harry answered.

"Alright so with task what else do we need to do?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much, actually we need to focus on those tasks and the fact that a Halloween ball is taken place soon." Ginny answered.

"Then we should get to work." Hermione stated and with a nod from Harry, everybody left leaving him and Ginny alone.

Gently pushing himself up, Harry walked over to the music box and pushed play. Within seconds, a soft relaxing tune started to play through Headquarters and he turned to Ginny who looked at him with a smile.

"We have a bit of time to kill, would you care to dance?" He asked her causing her to smile as she accepted his hand and gently stood.

"I would love to." She answered before he pulled her close and they started to dance. Back at the castle, the Order meeting had just finished and Lily and James were in their room discussing Ezabella.

"So you're telling me Harry is prepared to take the girl in even though his only physically fifteen?" James stated and Lily gave a nod.

"Yes, I know it's absurd but James he would do it. You know our son and with him being mentally older well he would take that little girl in like it was the most right thing to do." Lily exclaimed and James gave a sigh before running his hand through his hair.

"You have a point but it's not the only reason is it Lil's?"

"No, oh James she looks so much like me it's uncanny. Moreover, Harry is right, we cannot send her to an orphanage, she is family, mother will have enough of a hissy fit once she finds out what my sister did and so will dad. You know how much they love family and to know that Petunia just abandoned apart of hers is unforgivable." She said her voice filled with sorrow yet anger all at once.

"Well the answer is simple, we take her in. She is part of our family and we can become her guardians in no time. I'll speak with Amelia in the morning, for now let's get some rest, today has been quite the day." James stated and Lily gave him a smile but agreed.

Two days later Lily could be found walked towards her mother and fathers house. It was a beautiful cottage near the coast of France. Far from England so that Voldemort wouldn't be able to attack them. Which she was very glad for, not to mention the fact that the place was surrounded by wards that didn't affect the muggle things inside. Arriving at the front door, she took a deep breath before knocking. She waited a moment and when the door opened, it was to reveal her father.

"Lily!" He exclaimed clearly shocked to see her.

"Hi dad, listen we need to talk." She stated and he gave a smile before ushering her in.

"What do we need to talk about dear?" He asked.

"Maybe its best if mums here to listen as well; it's not going to be one that nice of news to tell you guys." She answered and he gave a nod before calling her mother who hurried into the living room.

"Lily, what a nice surprise is James and the children with you?" She asked.

"No mum, it's just me but um could you sit down I really don't know how you're going to react, well that's not true, you'll be furious." Lily babbled on causing her mother to frown in worry.

"Lily dear you're babbling and what could have you so worked up to have you doing that?" She asked as she sat down.

"Um well there is not easy way to say this but two days ago there was an attack on our hospital. After the attack, a child was found to be in the hospital. Well this child's name was Ezabella, Ezabella Evans and she was Petunia's granddaughter meaning Dudley's child. The thing is Petunia abandoned Ezabella on the streets of London because well, she was a witch." Lily stated while looking at her mother worriedly but it was not her mother that had the first reaction it was her father. Edgar Evans was not well known for his temper but when he did get angry he had a very bad one.

"What do you mean she abandoned her just because she was a witch!" He shouted anger flooding his face, as he turned red.

"Just that dad, she abandoned her just because she had magic. You know how Petunia is about the whole magical world; she despises it with a pasion. She finds everything abnormal despicable and freakish." Lily sighed and for a moment, there was silent until Dora spoke.

"I think we will be posting a visit to Petunia, Edgar. If this is the way she will be, I think... I think we need to have a sever word with her." She whispered her voice filled with anger like nothing Lily had ever heard. "Lily dear could you please bring us there; I think it will be best if we get it done now."

"Um, very well mother if you're sure." Lily agreed before taken both their hands and disappearing.

At Hogwarts Hermione was frantically looking for Harry. At last, she found him in the infirmary with Ezabella. Running over she handed him a folder that he swiftly took. Looking through it, she watched as his eyes darkened considerable and then he rose.

"Watch over her." He ordered before leaving the infirmary.

He couldn't believe it, this hadn't happened the first time. Dudley hadn't been this bad, hadn't even dared do this the last time. His cousin was a little shit this time around, even worse than before.

"Perfect little family my ass." he muttered his knuckles whitening as she held on tightly to the folder.

He had to hold back the snort as he said that though, it seemed like Petunia didn't have the perfect family she wanted but had more of a freak then most people.

...

Lily winced as they arrived at Privet drive. She had never liked the place her sister had chosen to live, it was far to plain. Of course, she made sure to appear not far from Number four where Petunia lived with her husband and son. Looking around she gave a shake of her head. The place was horrible simple and identical. Looking at her parents, she felt a slight tingle of sympasy for her sister but it soon disappeared.

With furry still filling, their minds both Dora and Edgar Evans briskly walked towards number four. Those who saw them gave curious looks, as they had never seen them before not Lily who trailed behind them nervously.

Walking up towards number four. Dora knocked three times before stepping back and waiting. Within moments, Petunia opened the door and when she spotted them turned from her smiling face to one of shock.

"Mother, father what are you both doing here?" She asked ignoring Lily whose own anger started to surface.

"We are here to speak to you dear, can we come in. Thank you." Dora stated and without even waiting for an answer she, Edgar and Lily walked in leaving Petunia to close the door and follow them into the horribly decorated living room.

"What is this about mother, and why are you here?" She asked, sneering at Lily who glared back.

"Does the name Ezabella ring a bell?" Lily asked her voice as cold as ice while Petunia paled quite a bit.

"Eza...Ezabella?" She asked stuttering.

"Yes Ezabella Evans! Your granddaughter, the daughter of your son when she got a girl two years older than him pregnant! The girl you abandoned because of what she was!" Lily stated her voice rising slightly as her anger came to the for front.

"I...She was a freak!" Petunia shouted her face going from pale to green in seconds.

"SHE WAS YOUR GRAND DAUGHTER! YOU'RE FLESH AND BLOOD!" Dora screamed her fury taking over her.

"She was a freak!" Petunia screamed. "She was not welcomed here so we abandoned her in London!"

"She wasn't a freak Petunia, your son is." Came a soft voice that caused everybody to gasp as they say Harry standing there, a folder in his hands.

"You know what I found out Petunia. The news that your son is a freak himself. He didn't just get a girl pregnant, he raped her." Harry growled causing Lily to pale. "He raped her not once but three times over the course of two days and got her pregnant. I have already informed the authorities of this and they're looking for your son. He will be arrest and sent to court, the thing is after he's through with muggle court he'll go to ours because his raping that woman caused a magical child and that child was abandoned because of not only you but also him. He will be trialed there and most likely sent to prison." Harry stated before sneering at the very pale woman.

"You say my mother is a freak, well look at your own son and see the truth, as fat as a baby wale, a raper. Your son isn't an angel Petunia and he's no cousin of mine." Harry stated.

"You little liar!" Petunia screamed about to attack him but she was frozen in place.

"Attack me and it will be the last thing you do. I aint a little kid. However, you listen and you listen good. What you have done is unforgivable; all children should be cherished not abandoned in the streets like animals. Just because of what they are doesn't give you the right to do as you wish with them." Harry whispered his voice low yet filled with power that made the older woman quiver. "Oh by the way you're little perfect image will be shattered the moment tomorrow rolls by. The nabourhood has the right to know that they have a raper around and the fact that his family abandoned a child."

With that, he gave a last sneer at the woman who had raised him the first time and left the house of bad memories. As he did though he was the witness of two cop cars driving head long onto the road, and then he spotted him, Dudley Dursley was laughing and joking with a bunch of his friends, the same friends that had helped him rape that girl. In seconds, he watched as the cops hurried out of their car and hurriedly detained the group of teens who fought against them. Dudley even punched one of the cops.

"That's attack of a police officer there." He muttered to himself but then he had to get out of the way, as Petunia ran out of the house and towards the cops.

"Let him go, he did nothing wrong! My dudders didn't do anything wrong!" She cried.

"Ma'am your son rapped a young girl. He did something wrong and he will pay for his crimes. Not only that but he just assaulted an officer." An officer stated yet Petunia fought against him to the point of actually slapping one of them. Harry gave a wince but then had to hide a smirk as his aunt was swiftly detained herself and placed into a car.

"Well, don't think today could get better." He muttered before walking away from Number four.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

The sun shined brightly on the beautiful October day. Compared to the rain they had been getting for the past week it was a very big improvement. Today though was Halloween, Halloween morning and currently Harry was getting ready for a day of classes because even though he despised Halloween he still had to attend classes and today they were starting with Potions.

"Ron wake up, don't want to make Severus mad do you?" He questioned while throwing a pillow at his best friend who woke up with a groan.

"Dud, we should plead sickness today." He grunted.

"Better to just get it over with, plus tonight is the ball so that's a good thing about tonight, spending the time with our girls." Harry answered and for a moment Ron didn't say anything but then he sighed and got up.

"I guess you're right, better to just get it over with." Ron muttered before starting the search for a pair of pants.

On his bed, Harry smiled before tugging on a pair of clean white socks then his dress pants. After that he went with a undershirt and a white dress shirt before grabbing his Gryffindor tie and putting it on. Going to his mirror he looked himself over before grabbing his gel and running some of it through his hair making it spiky and manageable. The silver strands at the front glimmered slightly but Harry paid it no mind as he was used to it. Grabbing his chain he put it on before looking for his bag.

Making sure he had everything he needed he turned to see that Ron was trying to put his pants on but as a shirt.

"Ron the pants go on your legs not on your arms." He remarked and Ron opened his eyes to look before chuckling weakly.

"I guess your right, suppose I'm just to tired right now." He muttered before putting his pants on, this time the right way. Before long his had his on dress shirt on and his tie while Harry was holding his bag.

"Here, not lets go." Harry remarked while handing the bag over to the still haft asleep red head he took it before trudging behind Harry.

Waiting for them as they arrived in the Common room, were Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Demeter. Each were dressed for the day ahead although Ginny looked a little more tired the other others. Opening his arms to his girlfriend, Harry let her walk into them before giving her a kiss.

"Morning love, you seem to have the same problem as your brother in the area of waking up this morning." He commented.

"To tired." She whispered while cuddling into his chest.

"I noticed." He remarked before tugging at her so that she would pull away. "Piggy back?"

The question was simple but it got it's instant answer as in a matter of moments Ginny was on his back a smile on her lips as her eyes drifted close once more. But as that was happening Rose had arrived and was looking very nervous.

"What is it Rose?" Demeter asked.

"Um, is it okay if I walk with you guys?" She asked and Harry turned to look at his youngest and probably most naive sibling.

"Why, normally you walk down with your friends?" He questioned causing her to look down at her feet.

"We got into a big argument." She answered.

"About what?" Demeter asked.

"They, well they want to start stacking big brother, but I told them that we shouldn't because, well people don't like that. Well, at least that's what I learned this summer. Mum and dad told me that you didn't like whenever people fawned all over you and stuff and I guess big brother is the same." She answered while looking at Harry who was giving her a soft smile.

"You can follow us Rose." Harry agreed causing the youngest of the group to smile brightly up at him. "I'm glad your growing out of your hero worshiping faze. It's not a good faze to be in."

"I know that now, I just, I suppose…" "It's okay Rose." Demeter whispered while smiling at his youngest sister who smiled at him.

"Well, let's set off to the Great hall to get the two Weasley's fed so that they can wake up properly." Neville chuckled and Demeter turned to see that Hermione was trying to wake her boyfriend up.

Exiting the common room the group started to make their way towards the Great Hall. Not much was said on their way there.

As he walked towards the Great Hall, Harry thought about the different things that had been going on since the attack on St. Mungos. A petition for Ezabella's guardianship had been placed. His parents had petitioned and unknown to them he had as well. For some reason he just felt to attached to the little girl and since he was the Lord of two families, he knew that he was allowed to be a guardian. Yet the fact remained that he was going against his parents, who were well respected and loved people of the community, while he on the other hand had a dark lord after his hid because he was the freaking boy who lived. Also a second fact to go with that was that he was still considered too young in many peoples eyes. Thankfully Ginny and the other Grims were with him but they were practically the only people who knew he had petitioned for guardianship.

"I smell food." Came a soft voice at his ear that made him chuckle.

"Weasley's have such a sensitive nose." He remarked causing everybody to look at him weirdly until they noticed that Ginny was awake, or at least slightly awake.

"Smelled the food? Guess that's why Ron is waking up more." Neville remarked while looking at Ron who was indeed more alert now that they were in smelling distance of the Great Hall.

Chuckling softly Harry paused as he put Ginny back on the ground but still wrapped his arm around her shoulder before continuing to walk.

"Thanks for giving me a ride all the way down here." Ginny whispered as she leaned into his side.

"No trouble, love, no trouble at all." He answered causing her to smile.

Entering the hall they all made there way to their normal seats and started to pile food onto their plats. In little time, they were joined by Draco, Luna, Mia and Susan three of whom were slightly more sober then usual yet it didn't seem to affect the mood in the Great hall as most of it was buzzing with excitement about what was going to happen that night.

Eating his bacon, Harry didn't bother talking, none of them wanted to as most of them were thinking about all the things that had happened on Halloween, the last time it had been a mass breakout and possession of all Azkaban's top prisoners who had been taken under Voldemort's control, of course that had also been the last Halloween they had had back then.

Suddenly their silence was broken as a screech was herd, an owls screech that caused everybody to turn their attention to the ceiling were a large eagle owl flew. In it's claws a letter that it soon dropped in front of Harry before leaving.

Looking down at it Harry sat confused for a moment but then he noticed the handwriting. It was from Amelia! Swiftly grabbing the letter he opened it before started to read.

Lord Ravenclaw Gryffindor,

It is with honour that I announce to you that you have been assigned as one miss Ezabella Evans guardian. This prestige has been assigned to you for numerous reasons, for one you have shown great responsibility as seen by a watcher who observes a few of your visits with Miss Evans. She seemed very trusting of you and you showed great care to make sure that the child was safe and well taken care of. Another reason is that you are financially able to look after a child even at your young age. You have shown great talent for magic in the year of your education and this proves to us that you would have a steady job once you do leave school...

The letter continued on but Harry couldn't believe it, he had gotten custody of Ezabella, he was her guardian! Turning to Ginny he couldn't suppress that smile that had formed its way onto his face. This was brilliant, for the first time in a long time he was happy during Halloween.

"Harry what is it?" She questioned curiously but he only showed her the letter so that she could read it. It didn't take her long and the moment she read the first line a squeal had left her lips. Finished she dropped the letter before hugging him. "Oh Harry congratulations! You're going to make a great guardian!"

"As long as I have you by my side I know that we can do it." He whispered into her ear causing her to blush before she caught what he has said. She gave him a loving look before kissing him.

"Hey what happened!" Demeter questioned but Hermione had already read the letter and was smiling happily for her two friends. Looking at their goblets, she took her wand and gently tapped all of them before rising to her feat and raising the goblet.

"I know it's Halloween but we have been given some very good news, today I say congratulations to one Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I know that although young they are capable of much and that this will not interfere! I congratulate Harry Potter in receiving guardianship over his cousin and changing the life of on innocent child for the better!" She announced and as soon as everybody in their group heard they stood and raised their glasses to the duo who were looking at their friends with happiness. With a final cheer they all drank from their goblets to find that it tasted of mead and Hermione gave them a wink that caused them all to laugh.

"To a new family in the making!"

Up at the staff table Minerva had to hid a smile as she watched what was happening at her table. It was clear that something good had finally happened to the Grim Reapers especially since she had almost never seen Harry smile so brightly during Halloween.

"I wonder what happened?" Sirius muttered beside her and she turned to look at him before shaking her head.

"I have no idea but knowing them it's big." She answered but just then she noticed that Harry had stood and was walking towards them. For a moment she was confused but then he handed the recently received letter to Sirius who after reading let out a bark like laugh that startled her.

"Congratulations kiddo!" He exclaimed before handing the letter to her. What she read was not what she expected.

"Professor I would really appreciate the day off so that I can inform my new...charge." He stated.

"Of course Harry and congratulations, I can see nobody more fitting for that little girl then you and Ginny." She said her voice filled with confidence that made the boy smile broadly.

"Thank you Professor." He said before giving a light bow and leaving her to her breakfast. For a moment she didn't know what to do but then a soft laugh left her lips. Those Grim Reapers never stopped surprising her and she knew that there would many more to come.

...

Arriving at the hospital wing Harry couldn't get the smile off his face. He was happy, truly happy at the fact that he was a guardian, he couldn't believe that his aunt and uncle had been so darkened by it yet he couldn't understand a lot of what they thought. Entering the wing, Harry went to Poppy who was currently entertaining Ezabella with a bit of magic. The moment they say them Ezabella gave a squeal that Harry knew all to well.

"Hi Harry! What are you doing here so early, I thought you would have classes today?" She questioned yet the smile never left her face.

"I got excused from classes today my dear and I can tell you its for a very special reason. Today you and I have a bit of talk about and we need to make arrangements with Bearson." He stated his smile never leaving his face.

"Why?" The little girl questioned earning a chuckle from Harry as he sat down.

"Because my dear I have just received news that I, Harry James Potter, Lord Ravenclaw Gryffindor, am your official guardian." Harry announced causing the young girl to squeal with delight and Poppy to smile fondly as the two hugged.

"Congratulations Harry." She said and Harry gave her a found smile.

"Thanks Poppy."

"We'll I'll leave you both to plan what you will do now." She said before leaving the two alone.

As soon as she had gone Harry waived his hand so that a silencing ward was placed around them. Then he sat down and turned to the very happy Ezabella.

"Alright kiddo, we have a few things we need to plan. You know that we're at war and with us being at war there is danger especially for you as you are now my ward. You know that I have a big responsibility in this war and that whenever there is a battle I go to fight. I can't in good mind have you in danger so I have arranged that you would stay with a very good friend of mine until this war is over which won't take years my dear but a few months at the most." Harry said but it seemed like Ezabella didn't like that.

"But I'll be good! Please don't send me away!" She cried large tears forming in her eyes that broke at Harry's heart.

"I know bella, I know that you'll be good but this is for your safety. I'll visit every week along with Ginny to make sure that you're happy and safe. You just have to trust me with this because I want to see you live and to have a happy life." He said before taking her into his arms and holding her. "Against all blocks placed around my heart you broke through and I love you as thought you were my own, and now you are. You are my daughter, and I want you to understand that I want to protect you no matter wait." He whispered as she sniffed.

For a moment they didn't speak until finally Ezabella spoke once more.

"Where... where am I going?" She questioned while rubbing at her eyes.

"My friend, the man you saw with me at the hospital, Bearson he has agreed to take you into his home. A friend of ours, Annabeth, would love to watch over you." He answered the little girl in his arms.

"Can I meet her before?" She asked and Harry gave a nod.

"Sure thing bella, you can meet her tomorrow. Tonight though you're coming with me and Ginny to the Halloween ball." He said causing the little girl to look up at him with bright shining eyes and a very big smile.

"Can I be a princess!" She squealed and Harry gave a chuckle before nodding.

"Sure thing bella." He agreed a sparkle in his eyes as he looked down at the little girl in his arms.

...

At long last the time came and it was time for all the students allowed at the ball to get ready. Harry and Ezabella were making their way to Gryffindor tower when they ran into Ginny who gave them a bright smile.

"Ginny!" Ezabella squealed before extending her arms to her.

With a soft laugh Ginny took her into her arms and they continued to walk.

"Harry said I can go to the ball with you." She babbled causing Ginny to grin.

"Really now and what are you going to be?" She questioned.

"A princess!" Was her answered which made Ginny's grin grow wider.

"Well, then, why don't you come with me and I'll help you get ready for the ball. Leave Harry to his own changing." She remarked.

"Okay!"

Entering the Common room Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before going up the stairs to her own dorm. Once inside she set the girl on her bed and went to her wardrobe. Harry had informed her of wanting to bring Ezabella to the ball and during their shopping spree for costumes she had picked up one for the little girl. Good thing for her that it was a princess's costume. Grabbing her own costume she turned to the child who was look up at her with hope in her eyes. With a bright smile she showed her the costume that had the girl's eyes widening in excitement.

"Let's get you dressed." She said and with that Ginny placed her own costume on the bed before helping Ezabella into her own.

It didn't take long to get Ezabella washed and ready before putting the dress on the girl. Now though Ginny was trying the back of the dress and finished she turned her so that she was looking at the mirror.

Ezabella looked beautiful in the dress that complimented her bright red hair and green eyes. The dress was beautiful golden colour and was longer at the back then at the front, the sleeves were pouffy yet short. To go with her dress was a pair of white flat shoes that tied up her legs with ribbons like a ballerina.

"Alright bella, let's get your hair done then I have to get ready." Ginny said before starting on the long red hair. When she finished the hair was done in a pin up style of ringlets with some strands falling out here and there. At the front was an adorable yet simple tiara. "What do you think?"

"I look like a princess!" The little girl squealed before running over to the mirror and twirling around making Ginny smile at how happy the girl was.

"I'm glad you like it, but now I need to get ready myself." Ginny said and Ezabella gave a happy nod before going to sit on the bed.

Thankfully she had taken her shower at the same time as Ezabella so she was clean for that. Her legs were thankfully clear of all hair and as smooth as a baby's bum. Changing into a pink thong followed by a pink strapless bra. Done with the undergarments she started with the second part, white fishnet stockings followed by a light pink bunny suits that looked more like a bathing suit just without the sleeves The top of the suit had a v neck at the back there was a tuxedo tail and a white bunny tail. Making sure that the top of the suit wouldn't slip she then turned to her accessories. white neck tie with a pink bow followed by white wrist cuffs. Done that she put a pair of pink high heeled shoes that tied at her ankles and that had a bow at the back. Done that she got her hair ready. Tonight she would have it in soft ringlets that would stay in place thanks to some of the best hairspray in the wizarding world. Done that she got her bunny ears on and finished with her make up. Done she turned to Ezabella who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"You look pretty!" She exclaimed and Ginny gave a laugh, pretty yes sexy she was sure of it as well.

"Thanks bella, now let's go see Hermione." Ginny said before grabbing her white cloak and putting it over her costume to hid. Grabbing Ezabella's hand she lead her out of the room and up to the fifth year dorms. Knocking they waited until the door was opened to reveal Parvati who was having a slight melt down.

"What?"

"Hermione still here?" She questioned.

"Yes." The girl said before raising off to finish her preparations. Walking into the room Ginny swiftly spotted her friend and lead Ezabella over.

"Hermione, aren't you getting ready?" She questioned causing the brunette to smile.

"I got distracted want to help oh, hello Eza!" Hermione greeted before bending down to look at the little girl. "My you look like a very pretty Princess."

At her compliment Ezabella blushed but smiled up at her.

"Thank you." She whispered causing Hermione to laugh softly.

"Well since you seem ready and so is Ginny, I guess I best get to work, why don't you sit on my bed and wait for me okay?" Hermione asked and Ezabella gave a nod before Hermione helped her onto her bed to sit and wait.

"Alright if I'm going to help let's make it a surprise." Ginny said before taking her wand out and waiving it. Suddenly a red curtain appeared around Hermione's section and they got to work. "Go take you shower, make sure your clean and smell good. Leave your hair to me."

Ginny ordered and with a nod Hermione went to do as told. Ten minutes later she returned wearing nothing but her towel. Placed on her bed was her undergarments which she swiftly put on before Ginny pined her hair up so that it wouldn't get in the way.

"Alright thankfully you bought those so that you could wear this costume." Ginny remarked while making Hermione blush.

"Yeah, well I didn't think my normal bra and panties would work with that costume." Hermione muttered and Ginny gave a smirk.

"Well first things first, shorts." Ginny said before throwing the shorts to Hermione who with a little wiggling was able to get them on.

The showers were quite short, no pun intended. There were almost like a pair of panties but made of black leather. On the side was two silver zippers. The next part was the black bikini top that she was able to get on with Ginny's help. After that came the ribbon. The black ribbon would go throw the silver hoop that was at the front of her shorts around her back then back to the front where they would attached to the silver hoop there. Done that they attached her tail. Then came her boots. She had decided to go with a pair of high heeled round toe thy high black leather boots to go with the cat woman feel of her outfit.

"Alright now your hair." Ginny murmured before sitting behind her and getting started, by now Hermione's hair was getting frizzy because they had yet to tame it.

Thankfully they had found many useful spells to help in the taming of the granger hair. Waiving her wand Ginny made it so that Hermione's hair became perfectly strait then pined it back so that her bangs were out of her face and so that it wouldn't fight the mask that would soon be on Hermione's face. It didn't take them long to put that part on. The mask only covered the top part of her face, and had a set of cat ears made into it. It zipped at the back. finished they got Hermione's make up done before getting her her black cat caller then she put it.

"Finished." Ginny proclaimed causing Hermione to gulp. Standing she walked to her mirror and looked herself over. "You my dear look sexy."

"Pretty kitty!" Ezabella exclaimed and Hermione turned to smile at the little red headed princess.

"Thanks you two."

In the boys dorm, they were currently trying to get ready. They had all chosen different outfits. Ron was going to be a rescue worker, Neville a cowboy and he himself would be a barbarian. Thankfully their costumes were very simple to get on. Ron only had to get a pair of black shorts on that had the symbol of fire fighter on them with a set of red suspenders that were loose. This left his chest to the goggling eyes of the girls but most Hermione since he was going with her. Neville outfit consisted of a pair of short fake jean shorts with brown leather on the side. The shorts were very tight showing his muscled legs and he also wore not top that showed his well muscled chest. A red scarf around his neck was the only thing that went with it with a pair of cowboy boots and a ht. He on the other hand wore a pair of his black boxers with a brown leather kilt like thing that had flaps and golden studs. Around his neck was a thick caller that went to his shoulders. Then there was his gladiator sandals and the brown leather arm bands that tied at his wrist. The outfit showed off his bare chest, and his tattoo, which the moment his mother saw it would have him killed.

"Well I think we look pretty fine." Neville remarked.

"Pretty fine, you three are going to have detention when the Professors see you wearing that!" Seamus exclaimed yet the three just chuckled.

"They never put a restriction on what costumes we can wear." Harry remarked then turned and left the room with Neville and Ron following, yet not forgetting to grabbed their black cloaks before doing so. Arriving in the common room Harry gave a smirk as he spotted the two girls both hidden under black cloaks of their own.

"Ready?" Ron questioned.

"Very." Hermione answered and together they left to make their way to the meeting place. The Grims had all agreed to meet before going to the Ball so that they could make sure they would make a grand appearance. When they arrived the others were waiting and so with nods they made there way to the Great Hall.

...

Albus smiled as he looked around the hall at all the happy faces of the students. Even the staff, who had been forced to dress for the occasion, were having a good time. He had to chuckle as he looked at his fellow Professors. Some had picked very good costumes he had to say so himself. Minerva had dressed in a her old Auror robes that seemed to do her well as most of the students were staring at her in shock.

Severus had come dressed in the muggle horror person, Jack The Ripper. Lily had come dressed as a muggle televisions character, well that's what he thought she said it was, if he remembered correctly it was Jessica Raccit or something similar. James had come dressed as what he called a zombie. Remus had come as a 20s gangster man he said while Sirius had come as a pirate. Looking around at the rest of the students he had to laugh at some of the costumes as they were quite good. Still nothing seemed to compete with the Great Hall. This year the hall had been decorated for the Halloween ball. Pumpkin lanterns hung from the ceiling, with spiderwebs and candles. tables had been turned into multiple circular tables of black covered in purple and silver. There were skeletons on the walls and all sorts of spooky and dark things.

suddenly the door opened and he turned to look at who were the late arrivals. This time five boys entered, yet they were dressed in black cloaks. Yet as everybody turned to look at them they gave smirks before their cloaks burst into flames causing some screams but then whistle could be heard and beside him her heard Minerva curse, well he thought it was one, but he could only stair in shock. It seemed like the male members of the Grim Reapers had taken it a pone them to cause havoc to the young ladies of the school and to make Minerva quite frustrated seeing as they were all haft dressed.

"Well Minerva you have to admit they have at least covered the important parts." Severus remarked a chuckle in his voice.

"Yes but now everybody knows that Potter has a tattoo." She hissed back.

"Ah but they might just think it's part of the costume, you never know." Severus returned yet he stopped talking as Harry stepped forward and started to speak.

"Ladies and gents, Monsters, ghouls, vampires and werewolves, tonight we see the special honour of the one and only Princess Ezabella." He announced before waiving to the door as the others went to the side.

With a blush on her cheeks, the little Ezabella skipped forward and Albus had to smile at the innocence displayed by the young child.

"She's adorable!" Came an exclamation from Pomona who he knew always had a soft spoke for young children. She would have been a very good mother.

Around the hall there were calls of how adorable and cute the little girl was but then silence fell once more as Neville Longbottom stepped forward, his very tight shorts straining against him as he walked. Something most of the population noticed as the girls gave soft whistle.

"May we welcome the beautiful belly dancer miss Susan Bones!" He announced and he waved his arm just in time as indeed it was miss Bones who walked into the hall but most student had never seen her in such an outfit, not even the staff knew she would do such a thing for Miss Bones was dressed in a very flimsy outfit.

A halter style white bikini top with a gold band under her bust that had multiple beads hanging from it. Then she wore a skirt that had a gold belt that held it up but the skirt couldn't not very well be called a skirt for although it brushed across the floor as she walked, the fabric was tule and see three yet under they could see a bikini bottom. To go with her outfit she wore a pair of high heeled sandals and her red hair was in curls around her. On her wrist were golden bangles.

"I am going to boil them." Minerva hissed and nor Albus or Severus could say a word to it.

Gently she took Neville's hand who gave her a bow that she returned but with a curtsy. Then he pulled her to the side and they waited. This time it was Draco who stepped forward, Draco unlike the Neville or Harry was dressed as a pirate but not one like Sirius who was well covered. No he wore red and white stripped shorts that were very similar to Neville's in the regards that they were very tight. Around his was a sapphire blue silk belt and he wore pirate boots. On his head was a red bandana tied to the side with a black eyepatch covering his left eye. Apart from that his entire, very muscled chest was revealed to the world along with a thick scar that covered his right arm.

"I present to you the beautiful and magical miss Luna Lovegood!" He announced and just then Luna walked in but she was not what people expected.

Dressed in a very short sleeveless green dress that had a triangle cut out pattern at the bottom. The dress was very glittery. Attached to it were a set of fairy wings that moved slightly and that shinned. Her blond hair was pulled up at the back of her head and she wore a pair of green shoes that had a ball of white at the tip.

With a bow from Draco she gave a curtsy before he lead her to the side.

This time it was Fred or was it George Weasley who stepped forward. He was dressed in a single pair of white and black stripped prison pants, his red hair messy and the scar on his stomach very visible. He looked just the same as his twin who also had the scar.

"May I introduce the lovely miss Angelina Johnson!" He said and Minerva let a groan leave her lips at the thought that it wasn't just the Grim Reapers.

Angelina stepped into the hall and if somebody were to look they would definitively see a tick starting in the deputy Headmistress eye for Angelia was wearing a victorian french maid outfit that was very short and that showed off a large deal of cleavage.

"I Introduce miss Alicia Spinnet!" The second Weasley twin announced and this time Alicia stepped into the hall. She was wearing a blue jean skirt that was quite short with a white belt and a white halter top that was attached to the belt. She wore cow girl boots and w white cow bow hat. "We going to the rodeo!" The twin announced before twirling Alicia to the side.

The next to step forward was Ron who's loose shorts were a big improvement compared to the very tight shorts of his dorm mates although with no shirt it did not help.

"The dark comes with dangers and the cats are no exception, I introduce to you Hermione Granger!" He shouted before moving a side to let Hermione walk in. Unlike the others she was wearing a black cloak that hid even her face until it burst into fire and she stood there a smirk on her lips.

Many of the boys whistle as she gave a wink before taking Ron's hand and kissing him. Beside the Headmaster Minerva was clutching at her heart as she saw one of her most modest students dressed in such an outfit.

With both now to the side Harry stepped forward a smirk on his face.

"We've called the sexy, the courageous, and the prowler but ladies and gentlemen I think none has seen more then the gorges beauty of Ginny Weasley!" He announced and when Ginny walked in, her bunny ears flapping slight the boys cheered as they spotted her bunny suit. Severus had to steady Minerva who wavered on her feet. He didn't think she could handle more shocks and thankfully there were none.

"They are going to kill me." She moaned and Severus had to hold back a chuckle.

Authors note: Well I updated. I'll probably have to re-upload it later but I think I got most of the grammar mistakes. Hope you liked it because I've been working on it for a while now. Thanks to all those who have stuck with the story till now, it's not done yet!


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**Halloween Zombies**

**...**

The moment their entrance 9was, finished whispers started to break out around the hall. Still most students were still trying to get their mouths to work properly as most were still gapping at them in shock. Even the staff was frozen at the sight of their students in such outfits that they never would have thought to have seen at Hogwarts. Still the first to get their mouths back in order was Minerva who ordered all students back to the party before going towards the group waiting for her.

"What are you all wearing?" She questioned causing the girls to smile at her and the boys to chuckle.

"Now Professor, their costumes, you guys didn't put a limit on what costumes a student could wear so we went with these. Do you like them?" Harry questioned an innocent look on his face, or as innocent as he could do.

"Harry Potter you almost gave me a heart attack, all of you showing up such outfits, most notably you Miss Granger and you Miss Weasley. Dressed in such a manner, I didn't think it possible." She stated her Scottish accent breaking through as she started to rant.

"But Professor, I'm a bunny!" Ginny exclaimed while pointing to the ears on her head. "Plus the costume hides the important parts, so there's nothing really wrong with it."

"I agree with Ginny, the costume covers all the parts that should remain hidden. We were perfectly responsible enough to do that." Hermione stated while crossing her arms yet all it did was emphasize her chest.

"Miss Granger, what may I ask are you?" Professor Snape questioned as he joined the Head of Gryffindor's side.

"I'm Catwoman." She answered as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

."Catwoman? Who is Catwoman?" Minerva questioned and Lily answered.

"Catwoman is a fictional Character in a muggle comic book series. She is what they call a super villain. This would be a take on some of her more revealing costumes." She answered causing Minerva to sigh.

"Didn't know you knew about comic book characters mum." Harry chuckled, yet his mother didn't smile she was still frowning at their costumes. "Perhaps a less revealing costume would have been better for a school party?"

"Ah but where's the fun in that Mrs P." One of the Weasley twins remarked causing her lips to twitch. "Well party's a going best get to action!"

With that they were both gone with their dates and with grins the rest followed leaving the three teachers to watch as the group of teens danced and partied together.

"They are the reason I have no colour in my hair." Minerva grumbled causing Lily to chuckle.

"I thought it was the Marauders?" She joked earning a scowl from the elder woman.

"Both." Was Lily's only answer before Minerva made her way to the high table where she sat down and took a long gulp from her goblet. "I have a feeling that by the end of the night I am going to need Firewiskey."

As the night moved on the students were having very good times. They had eaten a hearty meal of stews and bread before restarting the party and eating all sorts of pastries and candies. The music had turned from the more traditional music to a more upbeat music that was perfect for the students and which they seemed very happy with until a loud sound started to resound around the hall. Many students covered their ears and screamed in fear as the sound continued.

As soon as the sound began, the Great Hall doors glowed before slamming with loud bangs and sealing themselves. The sound, sounding similar to that of the air raid from the world wars, became loud and constant until it was finally limited to a lower sound. Yet this hadn't been done by the Headmaster of Hogwarts but by Harry Potter who as soon as he had heard the sound had grabbed Ezabella and held her close. Moments after the sealing of the doors and woman appeared causing many students to scream.

"Sophia." Harry greeted.

"Annabeth wishes to help in the battle, as I am a better Healer, I shall take Ezabella with me to the safe house. The others are on their way, they should appear soon." She stated and Harry gave a nod before turning to Ezabella who was clutching at him and shaking.

The sound seemed to have affected her greatly and Harry felt guilt. It had been his idea to place the alarm system wards around the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a ward set to identify different threats to the school. For rogue Vampires, it was the sound of sirens, for Werewolves it was a loud and constant beeping sound. Death Eaters it was a constant ringing and Inferi an attacked they feared very likely was the sound they had just heard, the sound of the air raid horns that had been broadcast during the world wars.

"Bella, you have to listen to me okay. I need you to go with Sophia. She is a friend of mine and she wants to help protect you. She's going to bring you to the safe house I said you would be going to." He whispered causing the little girl to look up at him with wide fearful eyes.

"But I don't want to go!" She cried.

"I know kiddo but you have to listen to me. You're my responsibility and I need to, no want to protect you. I need you to be brave and to do what a big girl like you can do and go with Sophia for me. At the moment you are safer away from me and I need to know that you are safe so that I can concentrate on doing my job." He said voice turned from soft to hard to worry.

"Okay." She agreed and gently Harry handed her over to Sophia who accepted her and gave a soft smile. Just then though the rest of Bearson' council appeared along with Bearson himself.

"Bearson, glad you made it." Harry said before turning to Sophia who gave a nod before disappearing.

"Get changed, it's a big one." Bearson said his voice gruff and to the point.

Giving a nod Harry gave a swish of his wand causing his costume to change into that of his battle clothes. Leather pants, black long sleeved shirt and leather gloves. Black dragon hid boots would protect his feet and his weapons were in their designated place. Turning to the others, he found them also dressed and ready.

"Move." He ordered and with nods, they all disappeared leaving the staff and students in the halls alone.

Arriving outside on the steps of Hogwarts Harry had to take a step back because of what he saw. If he hadn't been a wizard he would have called it a horror scene from a zombie movie because at this moment the entire grounds of Hogwarts was covered with Inferi.

"Holly shit." Ron whispered.

"Inferi, dead bodies reanimated by a dark wizard. No free will; they cannot think for themselves, their purpose, to serve as puppets of the Dark Wizard who reanimated them. Used by Voldemort in the first war, they are tricky to kill. Only known method is fire." Annabeth whispered but Harry shook his head.

"Second way to kill them found during our first time in the second war. They can be melted by Nundu venom." Harry remarked causing them to turn to him.

"So I guess this means the air purifying spell is needed." Ron muttered and Harry gave a nod.

The air-purifying spell had been invented because of him. His most dangerous animagus form had caused this to be needed. During his time, researching the ways of becoming a multi animagus he had learned that he had a very powerful charm that had been a shock to most of them. He hadn't been able to use it until the last remaining month of the war considering they had been working on a way to purify the air their breathed during battle and after battle. Finally, Hermione and Luna were able to combine their work and form the air purifying charm that combined it with the bubble head charm so that they could breathe purified air during battle. It didn't have a time limit so it was perfect for long battles. That was a key factor as Voldemort had begun to use poison in his battles.

With a simple look towards the slowly approaching Inferi, the Grims all raised their wands and started to apply the spell. In little time, a large mark like bubble appeared around their mouths. The Vampires of the group had to hold back snickers at their appearance, as they were not used to seeing the Grims wearing bubbles around their faces. Unlike them though they didn't need them. Unlike humans, they were not affected by toxic air, only if the poisons and toxins were entered into their food supply and blood, then they were affect. Harry though wasn't affected because his system had become immune to the toxic poison, because of his animagus form. It helped him stand against many poisons and toxins but not all.

"Ron summon your guardians, they're the only fire basses ones we have at our aid." Harry ordered and Ron gave a nod before stepping forward and gathering his elemental power.

"PYRO!" He roared and with its own mighty roar, Pyro appeared.

"It's useless for us to summon are own guardians, they won't be much help against this things." Hermione remarked and Harry gave a nod.

"Move out, destroy them all, don't take pity on them, they have no pity of us." He said before suddenly transforming into his Nundu form. With a single soft ground, the mighty beast moved into action, silently moving across the grounds as though he had yet to touch the ground.

"Pryo, burn." Ron ordered and with a nod from the fire beast, Ron left on his own start of battle.

Today his fire elemental would be used with extreme force. After all one of the only way to kill the Inferi was with fire. Most of the Grim Reapers began using intense fire spells of their own though, Ginny's favour spell the Flame wipe while Neville was using his own favourite spell, the Firestorm spell that Harry had taught him. Meanwhile the Vampires, who were much older than them, were very capable of using the dark spell known as Fiendfyre. Thankfully, with their control it meant that they could easily rang it in.

Back in the Great hall, the moment the Grims disappeared so did four teachers who had been sent to help assure the first years thanks to Hogwarts own magic. Unknown to the people in the hall, all students who had been out in the halls and classrooms had also been sent to their common rooms thanks to the magic of Hogwarts. Meanwhile the students were being reassured by members of staff while those who hwere part of the order were currently gathered trying to get out of the Great Hall futilely seeing as Hogwarts would not even let the Headmaster out.

"Damn it!" James growled as he stomped his foot in frustration. "My son is out there fighting Merlin knows what. I need to get out there and help him!"

"I know James but if there is no way out of this hall, which we know of." Albus stated yet those who knew the old man could see the worry on his face.

"We so have to get them to teach us their way of transport." Lily muttered.

"Good luck, we tried, they refused." Tonks said before darting towards a window and looking out. What she saw made her pale. "You guys need to come and look at this."

Worried by her tone of voice, Remus hurried over to her side before looking out the window, what he himself saw, made a tone of dread appear in the pit of his stomach. This, this was just not what he expected for Halloween. Not far behind him, the others came around and looked beside him he heard Minerva.

"Oh great Merlin, how could he be such a monster."

"That's what he is Minerva, a monster and noting can change that. To do this, to send this to attack a school full of children is horrible." Sirius whispered his eyes burning with hatred towards the man who had caused so much pain. Yet too actually send a literal army of Inferi to Hogwarts was stooping to a new low.

"Seems like they're using Fiendfyre." Lily whispered and everybody turned to look as indeed the deadly and hard to control fire was being cast towards the attacking dead creatures.

"That's the Firestorm." Severus remarked while pointing to one person who was indeed using the Firestorm spell.

"That's the flame wipe, I think it's Ginny using it." Lily said while pointing to a woman with red hair.

"Yes it would be her, it's one of Ginny's favourite spells." Sirius remarked but just then, he noticed how pale Albus had gotten.

"What is it Albus?" He questioned yet the man did not speak. His blue eyes were fixed on a sight that would never escape his mind.

Prowling over the grounds of Hogwarts, attacking all Inferi it came onto was a large beast only found in East Africa, as it was native to that place. It's moves would have been silent, despite its gigantic size. It was like no beast he had ever seen before, well perhaps a bit under the Basilisk that had been killed in the castle. It's leopard skin tight against the strong body, the large fangs extending from the mouth. He could only believe how toxic its breath was. By the gasp that he heard, it seemed like he was not the only one to notice the terrifying beast that was helping in the defence of the school.

"Is that... Is that a Nundu." James question horror filling his voice as his eyes followed the mighty yet deadly beast that raced across the grounds.

"Yes. It's a Nundu." Remus whispered eyes following the beast he had only seen once before and it was a single glance.

"Harry." Minerva whispered causing everybody who didn't know to turn to her in shock. "Harry is a multi animagus, this and his Grim form are the only ones we know about but we know he has others. This though, is the form he was unable to use very well in the past. If I remember correctly, the Grims had to do quite a bit of research to invent a spell that would help them breath in battle while Harry used that form. It was a way to fight Inferi without fire as his saliva could melt anything he bit down into."

"He only used it once, and that was for five minutes during the final battle." Sirius whispered eyes still following the beast that was his godson slash son. It was a rather impressive form, one that Harry had been against using without the proper precautions taken.

"But why use that form against Inferi, fire is the only way to destroy them?" Lily questioned confusion written across her face. This time though it was Tonks who answered.

"Because of its venom. An Inferi cannot spill blood and are only affected by fire. It's the only known and written down way to kill them actually. But, they are affected by the nundu's venom that is so toxic that if a person is bit by one, the saliva will actually melt them. The thing with Inferi is that they are nothing but muggle zombies. Skin reduced and bones revealed. This means that they are even more affected by the venom and saliva." She explained.

Back outside the battle was coming to an end as the last few Inferi were destroyed. Still in Nundu form, Harry started to look around for any clues as to why the attack had happened and so suddenly. Approaching the gates of Hogwarts, Harry looked about to see that Hogsmeade had been completely untouched and that it didn't seem that they had noticed the attack that had just taken place. As he was, about to return to the castle his right eye caught something and he swiftly transformed back into his human form before waving his wand to purify the air. With that done, he went closer to the gate and found that it was an enveloped stuck to the gate. Checking it for spells; he found none and swiftly took it before opening it.

The note was simple and to the point. Only a few words written down with a little symbol at the bottom right corner to prove that it was written by a member of Bearson's own clan.

**Tonight, attack, 3:00 AM, Hogwarts.**

"Fucking shit." He growled before hurrying towards the steps of Hogwarts, all the while destroying the remaining corpses.

This was not good, he didn't think that Voldemort would attack so soon but he supposed that, as he was losing support from his own Death Eaters he would attack with fear that if he didn't attack now he might not have people to attack with later on. He just hoped all their allies could mobilise in time.

Arriving at the steps Harry spotted Bearson talking with Annabeth in hushed tones. Clearing his throat caught their attention quickly and they made their way over.

"What is it Harry?" Annabeth questioned worry filling her voice.

"We have a situation; I need to talk with Bearson for the moment." He answered and Annabeth gave a nod.

"I'll go help the others get rid of the corpses still here; we should have the grounds cleared in no less than 25 minutes." She said and both he and Bearson gave nods before she went to work.

"What is it Harry?" Bearson asked a frown on his face but Harry only handed him the note, which had his eyes furrowing. "Are you sure?"

"That's our symbol Bearson, our spy has just given us the news that Voldemort will be attacking tonight at 3 AM. We need to get everybody here by at least one so that we can get everybody to their right positions. I have a feeling that tonight, tonight will be the last battle of the war, the one that we have to win to get our lives back to normal, or as normal as possible." Harry whispered and Bearson gave a nod before looking down at the note.

"The others and I can go gather our allies inform them of tonight. Can you inform Dumbledore and his staff of Order members?" He questioned.

"Yes, we're going to have Hogwarts in full action soon. Dumbledore won't let his students be harmed." Harry answered and Bearson gave a nod.

"Well looks like their almost done, I'll go tell the others that the moment their done get to their assigned ally. We're going to need all the help we can get tonight." He grunted.

"By the looks of his Inferi army, yes we are." Harry agreed.

"Well it's 10 PM now that leaves us with five hours to get ready." Bearson remarked and Harry gave a sigh before running his hand through his hair.

"We had less time the first time around." He stated in a soft tired voice that had Bearson looking at him in worry but the man gave a nod before leaving to tell his council their new orders. "Let's hope it's enough time anyway."

Thankfully, the clearing of the grounds didn't take as long as they had thought and so with that done and the air purified the Grim Reapers all made their way to their leader who was passing back and forth.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny questioned as she went over to him and placed her hands on his arms to stop him from passing.

"We need to talk people." He said while looking at everybody around him. Instantly their faces turned from relaxed to grim in seconds.

"What's happening?" Neville questioned.

"We got information that Voldemort will be attacking Hogwarts tonight at 3:00 AM. Bearson and his group have just left to inform our allies, we need to inform Dumbledore, the Order and the Ministry of this fact." Harry stated causing everybody to tense.

"Tonight?" "3:00 AM bloody hell the blocks gone even more mental then before." The twins exclaimed causing them to smile slightly.

"Be it that, we need to get ready." Harry stated and the others gave nods of agreement.

"Let's go then, time to inform the Headmaster that his school will once more become a battle ground." Ginny remarked and together they walked back into the school towards the Great Halls, which although the threat had passed, had yet to unseal themselves.

Placing his grim covered hand onto the door Harry concentrated on his magic which came out in a burst making the door glow gold before unsealing itself and opening. Walking in, they were met with quite the sight. Students on one haft of the hall, all huddled together while the staff was on the other side near the windows that would have given them a perfect view of the grounds during the battle.

"Dumbledore, we need to talk."

**Author note: **

**Alright people, with this chapter I can only assume that you know that the end is approaching the story. But with its end there is a possibility that the pre-sequel or something like that will be posted, a story telling you about before they were sent back in time. It is basically the background story of this one. Now currently the pool is going like this. **

**Phoenix Stars Alive's idea and I screwed up the last poll. If you guys are interested in a background story of Past Present Future vote. **

**Yes **

**No**

**Currently yes is in first place with 50 votes while no is in second place with 16. Now I can only say that this might happen and it might not happen. I am currently working on a group of new stories but I am also re-writing the Guardian to hopefully get me back on track with the third instalment and so on. **


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Beginning of the end

…

Sitting in the Headmasters office, Harry let a sigh leave his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew that he would be telling them bad news and he desperately needed a drink for right now. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one thinking that as Minerva stood and summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and what Harry swiftly recognized as Minerva's prized 25 year old single malt scotch whiskey that she only brought out occasionally. Gently pouring glasses, she poured two of her scotch then handed things out. Expecting a Firewhiskey, Harry was shocked when she handed him her second glass of single malt scotch whiskey.

"They're children!" Lily exclaimed but Minerva ignored her protest and so did Harry as he accepted the drink with a smile that she returned.

"I have the feeling that we're all going to need this." She said before sitting down and taking a sip of her drink.

Taking a small sip, Harry had to smile as he remembered his the taste of the drink he was holding.

"Now Harry you have something to talk to us about. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you all left the hall to fight in a battle without consulting the staff." The Headmaster questioned.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that Dumbledore this is more important, the fact is your school is not going to be a school much longer, tonight at 3 AM Voldemort is launching his attack on Hogwarts ground." Harry answered while looking at his drink.

"How do you know?" He questioned while sitting straighter in his chair unlike Harry who was slouched in his seat.

"A spy in Voldemorts camp has just informed us. We found the note on the Hogwarts gate." He answered.

"It could be a trick."

"It isn't, we know because our symbol is on the right bottom corner. This message is real and it's a warning to us to get ready for battle. We need to get ready and prepare our fighters for one hell of a battle." Harry stated.

"But why? Why is Voldemort attacking no? The first time around you said he only attacked when you were seventeen. Why is he attacking now?" Lily questioned a look of worry on her face.

"We suspect it's because Voldemort knows that one of his Death Eaters is going against his command and sending people out on his own orders and getting his people killed in the process. We suspect that it might be because he thinks he has no choice that if he doesn't attack now that he won't have the amount of people he has today later on in the war." Ron answered and Harry gave a nod.

"Bearson has been sent to inform our allies. They will arrive by no later than 2 AM so that we can get them in their right positions." Harry stated then took a sip of his drink.

"Have you already been planning for this?" James questioned.

"We have always been planning for the attack on Hogwarts. We knew that it would happen way do or another. Voldemort would not chose to do the final battle anywhere but the place he wants the most and he wants Hogwarts no if and buts about it.

"What do you suggest as the first move." Minerva questioned.

"Air attack. The Vampires will take to the sky and drops spell bombs onto the grounds and approaching Death Eaters. The next part will be the Werewolves and Centaurs that will go in battle first, they always prefer going first." Harry revealed making Dumbledore frown.

"Centaurs?" He questioned.

"The Centaurs in the forbidden forest have agreed to help in the battle so have centaurs from other parts of the country. We even have their most a battle worn village coming to our aid." Ginny revealed.

"Of course before this all happens we have to think about the students. The first time around the students had been caught in the midst of battle as Hogwarts had been taken over by Voldemort and he cronies. We need to make sure that all students underage are gone from the ground. Hogwarts can make sure that all those are gone. We can't do much for the seventeen year old ones though as they are considered adults." Harry stated.

"How can we do that the Hogwarts express is to slow?" Severus remarked.

"Not if it goes full speed. We can pack the express in little under an hour and make place a team of aurors on board so that they are better protected. We should also evacuate Hogsmeade." Susan remarked causing her aunt to turn and look at her.

"That is a reasonable idea and the best I can think of. Albus we should implement it as soon as possible." Amelia stated and the Headmaster gave a nod of agreement.

"I agree but first let us complete this meeting." He said and then Harry remembered something. Taking his wand out, he sent a Patronus out with a message then sent a second one.

"Who did you send those to?" Ginny questioned confused.

"Headmistress Calipto and Nicolas, I hope that the Headmistress lends a helping hand for this battle." He answered and Hermione and Ron agreed. It would be a good idea to have help from them.

"I advise that we alert St. Mangos so that they can accept the very injured once they start coming in. Poppy will be able to handle the others but the with a battle on its way it's very well possible we're going to need to send before to the main hospital." Luna remarked and Susan agreed with that fact.

"That can easily be arranged." Remus said as he looked at Amelia who gave a nod of agreement.

"We should also request additional help." Lily said but Susan and Luna shook their heads.

"No need, Susan and I will be in the hospital wing were we can help the most, plus we have a five vampire healers on their way here, some of the best healers I know." Luna said.

"The Hospital wing will be well taken care of but you should get your Order members here Dumbledore, they'll be needed." Draco remarked before the Grims finished their drinks before getting up and placing their glasses down.

"We also have to prepare so if you excuse us." Harry said before they left the office.

Arriving downstairs, the Grims stood together before Harry started to give orders.

"Luna, Susan make your way to the Hospital wing and start helping Poppy with everything she needs, inform he of what's happening. Draco, you and Hermione go to the dungeons and start making simple healing potions to help keep Poppy supplied. I can trust you both in doing as much as you can. Fred, George, Neville take the Grim map and get started on some traps. Connect them to the map so that we can activate them form inside the castle when need be add whatever plants you can in, you know Sprout won't mind. Ron, Ginny, you both know the secret passageways to the school, go to them seal them for the battle so that nobody can get in here." He ordered causing everybody to nod.

"What about you Potter?" Draco questioned.

"I'm going to be adding new wards." He answered before leaving to do just that.

As swiftly, as they could Susan and Luna made their way to the infirmary. When they arrived, they found that Poppy was sitting down and looking over a few files. When they walked in, she looked up and paled at their expressions.

"What is it girls?" She asked her voice soft yet filled with tension.

"Voldemort will be attacking the school at 3 AM. We need to have this place ready for incoming injured people by that time." Susan answered causing the woman to pail drastically.

"Again…" She whispered fear ripping at her hear because she just didn't think they could go through another final battle on Hogwarts grounds. "No… Hogwarts, I can't see this happening again." She whispered.

"Poppy, we have to keep hold, we have to be strong because this time, this time we won't be leaving this battle, it's no more restarting, this time we will win and Harry has made sure of it. We have called everybody in. We will be able to do this and Hogwarts will stand strong once more." Susan said her voice filled with hope and determination as she tried to help her mentor get passed the memories of the past. They had to be able to get through this once more and they had to be strong, together.

"We can do this Poppy, we have hope, we have all the hope in the world if we can just remember that this time everything will be different." Luna whispered as she placed a gentle hand on her mentors shoulder.

Giving a nod of agreement Poppy composed herself before standing and getting her wand out.

"Hermione and Draco have gone to get as many potions as they can ready for our use, but we need to make sure that there are more beds and 9medical supplies." Susan stated and Poppy gave a nod showing that she understood.

"Well then girls let us get ready, Susan you get those extra hospital beds out and set up, Luna please make sure that all potions and supplies are ready to be used." Poppy ordered and with nods, the two got to work while Poppy swiftly got the hospital wing into better order so that they would be ready for the extra beds.

Meanwhile down in the dungeons both Hermione and Draco were getting ready when suddenly the door opened and in walked Severus and a few other Seventh years. Both Draco and Hermione didn't know what was happening.

"They shall be adding with the making of potions, they are the best seventh years in Potions and will be able to do many healing potions you give them to make." Severus stated and instantly the duo understood. With grins they got lists done before handing them to each person even Severus who gave a blink.

"We need all those done. The ingredients are all in the cupboard. Draco and I have those two rows take whichever other place you need but we need to get these potions done so that we are supplied. I assume that Severus has informed you of what is happening." Hermione stated and the group of students gave nods.

"Yes, we volunteered for this." One girl answered.

"Do any of you not know how to do a potion on your list?" Hermione questioned and the group looked down before shaking their heads showing that they could do all of them.

"Then get to work, we don't have a lot of time." Draco ordered and swiftly they did just that, Severus even following the order. In no times they had potions forming and if somebody would walk in, they would be amazed. On their side, Severus, Draco and Hermione had five different potions going at the same time while the others had two on the go.

Thankfully, with the extra help offered by Severus and the other students, things were going much faster and they would have more potions ready by the end of the night.

As that was going on, both Ron and Ginny were in the process of sealing the passageways into and out of the school. They were also adding passwords so that if need be, they could be unsealed by them as fast as they could. They would also be connecting those to the map so that they would be able to activate them via map.

"Alright so those are done, we best get to the dorms to get ready." Ron said as they left one of the secret passageways that had led to Hogsmeade.

"What sort of traps do you think the twins set up?" Ginny questioned as they made their way to Gryffindor tower.

"Painful and deadly traps, you know the twins they won't let anybody get through and Neville, with his plants won't let anybody get by without them missing a chunk or something." Ron answered causing Ginny to smirk.

As that, little conversation was taking place the Weasley twins and Neville were currently working on setting up their second trap that involved a deadly plant, and hanging string. Things were going very well as they had been able to get as many plants as needed from Sprouts green houses.

"You know the others are getting ready as well, I overheard McGonagall ordering Dean and a few others pyrotechnics in the school to set things of for the explosion of the bridge just like the first time. I think she knows that although he's a fifth year, which he's the best to lead them after all with all the explosions he's caused over the years." Neville remarked as they finished setting up the trap.

"Hey we remember him, good block." "Good with explosions." The twins agreed but just then, they heard the snapping of a twig and froze wands in their hands.

Their eyes looked around as they tried to see who was around but they could not. Finally, a Centaur appeared and they relaxed.

"We were sent to aid you in your trap making, by our leader. We are Esten, Elgor and Staille." A very big center introduced.

"I am Neville; this is Fred and this George, we are glad to have any help you offer." Neville stated voice strong.

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts, Harry was swiftly making his way down to the warding room. A place he knew of because of his connection to Hogwarts. It was one of the only rooms Dumbledore had been unable to locate because of how deep it was and how secretive it was. The room was the home of the largest warding stone Europe and he had yet to be inside.

Arriving at a painting of a raven, he gently ran a finger over its head before it opened. Walking in, he was glad that the painting swung shut behind him. Raising his wand he let its tip shine before noticing his surroundings. The hall was cramped but he knew why. It was a place that nobody but those who were meant to be, entered. He could tell by the dust on the ground and the spider webs on the ceiling that not even the house elves were allowed inside. Swiftly walked down the hall, Harry felt the shill creep up until he arrived at a set of spiral stairs that lead deeper into the school. Taking them down he kept his wand lit so that he would fall down and break his neck. As he went the cold continued to grow until he could finally see his breath in the air. Thankfully it wasn't much deeper until he arrived at a wooden door. Inscribed though was a saying at the top done in Latin.

_Be warned heir to thrones, for you shall enter the room sacred to Hogwarts. A place where power is applied and where protection is given._

Gently he tapped his wand against the door before touching the handle and opening it. As soon as he walked in his amazement at the power, Hogwarts held grew. The entire interior was amazing and he couldn't believe his eyes. The room although the same dark grey stone of the rest of the castle was bathed in a glow of purple because in the center of the room placed on large marble pedestal was a large uncut purple stone that glowed like nothing Harry had seen.

"I can't believe it; the power this stone holds is unbelievable." He whispered before shaking out of his shock and walking over to the stone. He had a job to do and that job was adding the new wards he had created to it. He needed to make sure that everything was in perfect condition and that they won this war.

Raising his wand, Harry began forming runes in the air and weaving the wards into the others.

Back up at the school the staff was also at work, the four Heads had been sent to inform the students that all students under the age of Seventeen would be sent home in an hour's time and that they had to be ready to leave in fifty minutes. The students seventeen and older had the choice to stay and help in the final battle If they so wished or they could leave as well, which was suggested. All who stayed would have to give their names so that they knew who would be staying. As of yet the entire Gryffindor house had volunteered to stay while only two Hufflepuffs decided not to, as to be on the train with the students encase of attack while five Ravenclaw also decided that and only two Slytherins left.

Now though Minerva stood in the Entrance hall a stern look on her face as she started on the protection of Hogwarts. She had already sent Dean Thomas with a handful of Seventh years and Pyrotechnic people to set up explosives on the bridge, just like the other time. The only order she gave was that Dean would be lead to the train before the hour was up so that he could be evacuated as well. Just as she was about to start there were footsteps behind and she spun only to stair in shock. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it. There standing around nervously were a group of people, over fifty young witches and wizards but they were not part of Hogwarts or even the Auror Department. They were the last people you expected to have arrived at Hogwarts, ready for battle.

"Professor McGonagall, my names Andrew, Andrew Malfoy and I'm the Captain of Puddlemere United and I've brought my team to help in this war. We know we might be Quidditch players but we're all ready to fight." Andrew announced. "Plus we brought a few other friends. If you'll have us, we would love to help defend this school and end this war."

For a moment she couldn't believe her eyes, she just… she was amazed. Before her was over ten different Quidditch teams and they were all here offering their help to defend Hogwarts and end the war.

"I… thank you." She whispered causing those who knew her to smile, as they had never seen the Head of Gryffindor speechless.

"We can do anything you ask of us Professor, just say where to go and we'll go." Cory Blacstorm stated his strong voice filled with confidence but just then, footsteps were heard and they all turned to see Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley walking towards them. The moment Ron saw them though he froze in shock and Andrew smirked.

"We thought we'd help." Andrew said before Ron could even say a word yet a smirk soon formed and he gave a nod.

"Follow me then, you guys are all good flyers. The first phase of our attack is the flight phase. You guys comfortable going into the air for this?" Ron questioned.

"We all brought our brooms but we also have a few healers on with us, our own teams healers are here along with a few others." Audrey said and Ron gave a nod.

"Alright all Healers, please follow Ginny, she'll lead you to the infirmary the rest of you follow me." Ron ordered and with grunts of agreement, the group split up leaving Professor McGonagall in shock until Christopher stayed behind causing her to frown.

"You might not recognize me Professor McGonagall but my names the name I go by on the Quidditch field isn't my real name. I ran away from home when I was sixteen and I haven't been back since. You know me as Chris McGonagall." He whispered causing Minerva's eyes to widen as for the first time in years she was staring at her nephew who had grown over the years of his absence.

"Chris…" She whispered before swiftly embracing him and holding him close.

"Aunt Minnie, I know leaving wasn't the best idea I had but I know now that I am not running away now. I am a McGonagall and I will stay right here at your side no matter wait. You were my mother figure during my years growing up and I just want you to know that I love you and that I've missed you all too much." He whispered causing tears to sprout in Minerva's eyes.

"Then you have better be good at Transfiguration." She ordered causing a chuckle to leave him.

"I could probably take Masteries and past." He answered causing her to smile before touching his shoulder and giving a nod. "After this you and I will be having a big talk."

"I know, but right now let's get ready for this war." He said and Minerva gave a nod before turning back to her task.

For a moment, she did nothing but then raised both arms and readied herself.

"Piertotum Locomotor!" She said voice strong and clear. Moments after she said the spell its affected started to take place. Statues came to life, suits of armor started to walk. Every rock statue in the school had come to life and were making their way outside. "Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!"

For a moment, nothing was said as the duo watched the statues and suits of armour got into position around Hogwarts, blocking the stone bridge and making sure that they stood strong.

"Nice." Chris finally whistled causing Minerva to chuckle.

"I love that spell." She answered causing her nephew to laugh but just then he stopped as before their vary eyes the wards of Hogwarts appeared. They glowed gold, then blue, purple and all sorts of other colors before disappearing once more.

"That was… Brilliant." He whispered and Minerva had to agree with her nephew it was.

The hour soon pasted and the students were all gathered, many students had been caught trying to stay behind but soon all students were being walked down to the train stationed. Leading them though was staff and Harry who was at the front. At the back was Hagrid who made sure that none got out of the line being lead down and on the sides were other members of staff and Quidditch members.

"Didn't expect you to show up Andrew." Harry whispered as they walked.

"Well after you sent me that patronus saying that for the next few weeks you guys wouldn't be available because Hogwarts was under attack I gathered the team and a few other players and we came here to help. I mean if we want to stop this war people have to step up so we decided to do just that. Not to mention the fact that Oliver was pretty head strong in the fact that he wouldn't let Hogwarts fight alone and that he wanted to be here to help." Andrew answered and Harry gave him a smile that had the man smiling back.

"Thank you Andrew."

"No trouble mate, no trouble at all."

When the group arrived at the train station, the students were soon led onto the train. The moment the last one was inside the Hogsmeade villagers were lead on and seated and finally the aurors took their place on the train and when that was done the doors slammed closed, sealed themselves along with the windows and the train started to move. Before anything could happen it took down the track and continued to take speak until it was a full speed and on its way to London where it would be arriving in two hours' time unlike the normal time. Harry watched the train go until it was out of sight before turning to look at Hogwarts. He could see the effects the preparations were having. The stone statues and suits of armour were in positions just like the wards that he had personally placed. He knew that Fred, George and Neville had returned after setting up many traps that they would activate from the map. Hermione, Draco, Severus and others were working on potions while all the healers were ready for incoming injured the moment the battle started. Now all they needed was the rest of their allies and they would be ready, he hoped.

"Please god, let us win this fight, for our future, for the future of our world and the future of England." He whispered while turning his gaze up at the moon. "Let us win."

* * *

Author note:

Well we're getting there, the battle starts soon, wait and read the next chapter to come in a weeks time. It's actually almost done but I'm having a bit of trouble with a battle scene.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**The lights of hope shine down on us from our wands that we use for the battle to come.**

**...**

Minerva McGonagall was nervous, those who knew her could tell especially her nephew who hadn't left her side since his and the other Quidditch Players arrival. Of course, she had been shocked that so many Quidditch players would want to help in a war but she had been relieved. Some of the best Duelers she knew had gone into Quidditch, such as Wood. Although he had been obsessed, with Quidditch he was a very capable dueler and she was thankful he was here.

Just as she was about to turn to her nephew the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked the Lord of England himself. Behind him was his entire Vampire clan, from all points in England, the only people missing was his council.

"Professor McGonagall, Harry has informed us that you would be waiting for the fighters to arrive. May I present to you my clan that will be helping in this battle? I have already sent our healers to the infirmary to help there." The man announced then gave her a smile that had her relaxing slightly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts all of you and thank you for your aid in this battle." She said her voice filled with more confidence then she actually felt considering she was speaking to an entire Vampire clan.

"My council members shell be joining us soon, they are also bringing other allies to aid us tonight. We hope that this is alright?" he asked and she gave a nod.

"Yes, yes the more help tonight the better it will be." She answered but just then, the doors were once more opened and in walked a young man, one of Bearson's council members. With him though were people she didn't recognize.

"May I present to you our lycan allies and the Centaurs." he grunted as just then the centaurs walked through, each one holding either a crossbow and arrows or another weapon. "The Centaurs have sent their own healers to aid as they know more about their kind then others."

"Thank you." She said her voice failing slightly as she didn't think that the Centaurs would have agreed to help in the defense of Hogwarts.

Yet it didn't stop there, one after the other allies started to arrive, a vampire clan known as the Misery clan arrives wearing thick furs that they quickly discarded to reveal well-built forms for battle yet the most shocking people to arrive was the Goblins who she hadn't though would ever join in the war against Voldemort. Each Goblin was dressed in armor with swords and staffs in their hands so that they would be able to defend Hogwarts.

Looking around at her surroundings, Minerva couldn't help but think that Harry had the most amazing ability to gather people together to fight because she had a feeling that the Quidditch Players were here because of him.

As the allies continued to arrive, the Grim Reapers readied themselves for battle. In the Gryffindor tower both Ginny and Harry were in the Head boy rooms readying themselves for what they knew would be a battle to remember. Both had already taken showers and currently Ginny was humming softly to herself.

Delicate hands gently placed ointment on her body. It was a special cream that prevented her skin from drying or sticking to her soon to be skintight suit. Like every other female member of the Grim Reapers that wore the battle outfit, mainly her and Hermione, she would only be wearing a thong under her clothing. It had long been discovered that if they would have worn a bra they would not have the same movements and flexibility as without it plus the outfit they wore didn't need a bra since the entire suit was perfectly shaped to their bodies.

As she was doing this Harry was sitting on the bed looking at his hands. All sorts of thoughts were running through his head, thoughts of his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and plenty of others.

He knew the definition of war: war, noun, a state of armed conflict between different nations or states of different groups within a nation or state. Synonyms of the word were combat, warfare, fighting, and bloodshed. Blood, all this stupid war because one man wanted to rid the world of 'durty blood'. Dirty blood his ass, if anybody was dirty it was the man who had started it all. Tom Riddle, a man that had a petty father problem decided that all muggles were the same and that they should all die just like muggle borns.

It was stupidity, which so many people had died just because of what was happening. So many lives gone, so many families ruined.

Just as he about to think about all those families his attention was drawn away and he looked up to see Ginny standing there, her hands on his hands a worried look on her face.

"Love." She whispered.

"Just thinking." He answered her unasked question.

"About what?"

"All this war has brought all it ruined." He answered causing her to sigh.

"It has done a lot of damage but now we should think about what is to come, this battle we are going to be facing is going to be one of the worst of the war, we might have all sorts of allies but Voldemort will want to beat everybody here and he will do anything to do that. Just look at what he has already done." Ginny whispered and Harry gave a nod before standing and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Promise me Ginny, that this battle won't separate us, we have to stay together. I can't lose you." He whispered into her ear as he held her close.

"I can't lose you either, the time I almost lost you, I was, I was devastated. I felt as though my heart had been pierced with a dagger was bleeding so bad that nobody could stop it or heal it." She cried tears falling from her eyes as she thought about that night during the third task.

"I don't want to do that to you again Ginny and I won't, we will live through this, we will do this together and we will win this war." He growled and for a moment, they stood there, holding onto each other, not saying a word.

"Help me get ready." She whispered and that was when Harry noticed that his girlfriend was wearing nothing but a red thong.

Chuckling softly he gave a nod before kissing her lips. She smiled at him before going and getting her battle outfit.

The first layer of the outfit was a set of very soft and thin cotton pants then the black skin-tight pants that had been made from a very high quality, highly durable yet flexible materiel. From there came the boots that were dragon hide boots that went up to her knees with buckles at the front and a corset back at the back. The boots had a slight heel and had steel at the front.

After that came the top of the battle outfit, it was a jacket that had cotton inside. The jacket itself was made from the same material as the pants. It tied in the back, which was the reason that she needed help. To make sure that it stayed to her skin like a second glove almost, the entire jacket was made like a corset but allowed good movement and flexibility. It also tied at the back like a corset so that no straps would get in the way at the front. The jacket itself had a high neck that was held in place with a strap while the front had a bit of padding at the right places. The sleeves hugged her arms and had padding at the elbows and shoulders.

The gloves there wore were product of the twins. Made from the same fabric as the rest of the outfit, they had metal plates on the top of the hand and the knuckles to protect them.

Around her waist came a black leather belt that held a set of daggers in them. With the belt in place, Harry attached the cloak that every Grim Reaper wore with steal clasps at her shoulder before giving a nod. He let her get her hair in order and went to get his own battle outfit on.

Black pants were the first thing on followed by the black dragon hid boots. Just as he was about to get his shirt on Ginny walked over, long red hair pulled into a very high ponytail at the back of her head so that it didn't get in her way. With gloved covered hands she took the jacket and helped him put it on. She made sure that it was tight enough before moving on with the rest of his outfit. The gloves were different since they attached to his shoulders with thin straps yet were soon covered by black metal guards. On the front of his jacket was the crest of the Grim Reapers done in silver print. Running her hands down his arms, she looked up at him to see him looking down at her.

Smiling sadly, she continued by strapping the cloak to his shoulders with the grim shaped studs that held it in place. The cloak, unlike there's didn't have a black inside but a grey inside that contrasted well with the black of his outfit.

As she took a step back to admire his appearance, she couldn't help but see a strong, powerful leader that she always knew was there.

"We're ready." He grunted as he took his blades and strapped them in various places along with his two wants.

Ginny gave a nod before taking his hand and kissing him.

"I love you Harry Potter."

"And I love you Ginny Weasley."

Smiling they both left the room but as they walked down the first set of stairs Harry froze causing Ginny to look back with a frown.

"What is it Harry?" She asked but he put his finger to his lips and motioned to the door that held one of the cupboards of the dorm. She frowned as he placed his gloved hand on the handle before pulling it open swiftly revealing two people they both knew all too well.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" He growled anger flowing into every word he spoke as he looked at his twin brother and oldest younger sister as they stood in the broom closet fear on their face.

"We, we want to help!" Mia finally exclaimed yet Harry grabbed hold of their arms and dragged them up to the head boy rooms once more. Ginny Followed behind a frown on her own face as she looked at the two younger Potters.

Without a care about how hard he was, Harry pushed them onto the bed where the both fell down. They both knew how angry Harry was if he had yet to say anything after his first question. Normally he would have been shouting at them.

"There was a reason we sent all the younger students home, there was a reason we didn't let them fight. Do you both remember what I showed you! DID YOU NOT SEE THE DEATHS IN THE MEMORIES I SHOWED YOU!" He roared eyes blazing in anger as he stared down at his two siblings.

"We, we want to fight because we can help! Harry you trained us yourself! Sure we're not at the calibre you guys are at but we can still fight, we have our animagus forms, we've been taught by Bearson and his council." Demeter exclaimed.

"Yes we trained you but you both don't get the point! You have yet to fight in a battle; you have yet to take a life! I don't want my brother and sister to be hut because of this fucking war! I don't want you two to take the life of another person! You are fifteen and fourteen years old! You are not, I repeat not old enough for this!" Harry shouted.

"But you're also fifteen or did you forget that we were also born at the same time Harry! Sure, you might be mentally older but the first time you did this, you were the same age as I am now! I can't be on that train as it brings me to safety, not if I can do something to help in this war, Harry you said it yourself that I was good enough to fight in war! You said that because of your training that I could probably face off against Death Eaters and win! Harry I want to help, I need to help!" Demeter shouted.

"We can both do things big brother, we can do things to help if you just let us, please Harry! I can be in the skies in my animagus form!" Mia exclaimed.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered as she placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to turn and look into her eyes.

For a moment, they didn't move but then she gave a nod of her head and he sighed.

"Fine but you do as ordered am I understood." He growled and they both gave nods of their head to show that they did indeed understand. "Alright, Ginny help Mia get into the battle outfit, there should be one in the trunk, I'll help Demeter."

"Do you have any idea how angry mum is going to be when she finds out that I actually let you both stay?" Harry grumbled as he and Demeter stood on one side of the room getting the boy ready for battle.

"I'll take the shit Harry, because even if you wouldn't have let us, we would have stayed. Nevertheless, I need to help and so does Mia. If we have the ability to help then we should be allowed." Demeter muttered causing Harry to chuckle darkly.

"I was just like that when I was your age, you know, which sounds pretty funny coming from me at this moment since we're physically almost the same age." Harry said causing Demeter to smile at him with a sheepish smile that had Harry chuckling. "Well let's finish getting you ready."

Thankfully, it didn't take long to get the duo ready and when done, they were lead down to the Great Hall where Harry took them both and walked to Bearson.

"Bearson my friend, guess who I found still on Hogwarts grounds." Harry grunted yet Bearson could only shake his head as he spotted the two Potters behind Harry.

"I see that we have two youngsters that will be aiding us in battle. You want them in the air?" He questioned.

"Mia can go in the air, her animagus form will handle it, Demeter on the other hand can help from the ground, I'm making sure that he's with the Centaurs, they'll be the best with him and his animagus form." Harry answered and Bearson gave a nod.

"Alright, well Mia follow me I'll lead you to your partner in the air. You're to follow her orders to a point." Bearson stated and Mia gave a nod before following the Lord of England.

Harry then lead his twin to the group of Centaurs and Goblins that were talking amongst themselves about various tactics they would be using. When they noticed his arrival, they gave salutes that he returned.

"My friends I have a favor to ask. As you see, my brother has remained at Hogwarts. I would ask that he be allowed to join your squad." Harry said, for a moment, none moved but then a goblin approached, and observed Demeter closely.

"What can he bring to the squad?"

"His animagus form is that of a Griffin, I have tested him and he is able to form balls of fire in his mouth and propel them at the enemy. He would be a valuable asset to any team." Harry stated.

"Then why not the air?"

"Because we havn't been able to stay in the air that long, we are still training him in that aspect." Harry answered and the goblin gave a nod.

"We can find a fine spot for him, you will have nothing to worry about young sir, he will be as safe as the rest of the squad as long as he follows all orders given to him."

"He will, won't you Demeter?" Harry questioned and Demeter gave a nod of agreement.

"Good, then I leave you to get your orders. I have to go and see how my own squad is doing." Harry stated before slapping Demeter in the back and walking away.

Going to head table Harry smiled as he spotted the Grim Reapes all gathered around their map. Greeting them, he looked down to see that they had found Voldemorts army not far from Hogwarts. He could also see new marks where the traps had been lawed.

"Alright listen well guys because we only have a few hours until battle starts and we need to be ready. The first attack will be from the air." He announced.

Three hours passed in little time and the hall was silent. A good portion was gone from the hall, all the vampires who had been part of the arial attack had left only moments ago along with a good portion of the Quidditch players. Suddenly the doors opened and Ron looked up to see his old Headmistress walking in with various Professors and even old students.

"Headmsitress!" He exclaimed clearly relived to see so many Elementals.

"Mister Weasley, I am glad we could make it to help in the defense of Hogwarts. May I ask were Mister Potter is?" She asked and that's when the Order all noticed Harry's absence.

"He's part of the aerial attack ma'am, he won't be here to greet you I'm afraid." Ron announced causing everybody to gasp.

"WHAT!"

Phase one, Ariel view:

The sky was dark still as the aerial team flew over the grounds of Hogwarts making sure to stay up in the clouds so that they wouldn't be seen. None spoke as they flew. In the midst of the group a two figures were the most unique creatures that one could see. A Featheredone, a beautiful creature that, for the longest time had not been seen. Her human legs, covered in small dark feathers yet her feet like those of a hawk yet much bigger. Her bird shaped head of pure black feathers blended perfectly into the dark sky and her wing covered arms were spread as she glided over the wind. Over the single yet her form had changed slightly, she now had body armour done in pure black yet it only covered the important parts and couldn't really be considered armor. Beside her was a creature that was just as beautiful as Mia but this creature looked nothing like a human. The creature had to be hidden by vampires because of its white and golden feathers. Its two large white wings were open wide just like its two smaller white wings. Its white body glimmered as the moon light hit him. The gold beak and tipped feathers shimmered before he was once more bathed in darkness. He was a Rutiluspenna.

"_Form the bombs!" Came a voice that filled the minds of all the people in the air. _

Thankfully the spells they would be using were dark in color so wouldn't attract as much attention to their position. They were planning on hitting Voldemort's werewolf and vampire fleet as they were the most numbered in size. 9

Forming the bomb in his beak, Harry waited until they were finally above before dropping it bellow. Beside him, Mia did the same but she formed it into her claw like hands.

The moment the first bombs hit the ground battle broke out. All around fights could be seen as Rogue vampire fought against vampire and werewolves.

All around him, Harry could see Vampire against vampire, Wizard against Werewolf, and he had to stop himself from thinking about the death that would follow this battle.

He was one of the leaders of the light and he couldn't stand down now.

Thinking about his form Harry swiftly turned into his human form and with a bout of his wind elemental he was able to stay in the sky to fight.

"Die puny human!" Came a cry and he turned to see a Rogue flying towards him, sword in its hand. Without hesitation, he reached for his own sword and as soon as it turned to its normal size slashed at the Vampire.

"Like hell I'll die!" He shouted back and with that, his fight began.

Back in the Great hall things were very tense, Ron had activated the 3D ability of their map and had zoomed into the attack, He pointed out Harry's form before he suddenly transformed back to his human form.

"That was Harry's rarest animagus form, which is a Rutiluspenna." Ron announced while pointing to Harry.

"They are mystical Creatures. I never thought even I would see one." Came a male voice and everybody turned to see Nicolas and his wife standing there.

"I am glad you could make it Nicolas." Ginny greeted and the man gave a smile.

"What is a Rutiluspenna?" Lily asked confused.

"The Rutiluspenna is a creature of vast power. As you can see, it can fly but it can also run at very high speeds. It has various body parts of animals as you see Harry's body, although covered by white and gold feathers, is actually shaped like that of a large cat. It has large claws but its head is shaped like a bird with a large golden beak. It's feathers are large to hold it's wait. The Rutiluspenna is known to have various powers, such as to be able to speak to a person with their brain. They are also able to form magic in their beaks." Nicolas recited causing everybody to turn to look at Harry. "Still it has not been seen for hundreds of years. Even before my time."

"Wow."

"What about the other one?" James questioned as he pointed to one of the fighting fliers. For a moment, Nicolas didn't speak but then Perenelle did.

"That is a Featheredone." She answered. "It's a creature similar to Harry's animagus form, one that hasn't been seen for equally as long. They are good fighting, fierce fighters. They can also perform magic without a wand. As you see it's a cross between human and hawk. Very much, like a harpy but just way more fierce, and slightly more hawk like. They normally gain armour as they grow."

"That is impressive but the question is, why is there one in the battle when they have not been seen for so long?" The Headmaster questioned.

"It's most probably an animagus form."

"But all the Grim Reapers are accounted for." Amelia remarked.

"It's not one of us." Ginny whispered as she watched to Featheredone fighting.

"Then who is it?" She asked confused.

"It's Mia." Came the soft whisper that caused Lily and James to pale as they saw their daughter fighting in battle.


	58. Chapter 58

**Author note: This chapter is going to have a bit of smut; this is just a warning so that you may know. I'm sure you'll know when it starts, when it does. I'm not really good at writing smut but I need to practice to improve right, plus it's not that much. Hope you like. **

**Chapter 58**

**To do what is right even though it isn't easy. **

…

The Great Hall was silent as people waited for their turns to set foot onto the battlefield. For some reason, Dumbledore had agreed to let the Grim Reapers organise the battle, from their group to the Order to, with Amelia agreement, the Auror force themselves.

"Look, Death Eaters heading towards the traps." Ginny whispered and everybody watched worried until with little poofs of smock the names disappeared.

"Dead," Ron muttered and Ginny gave a nod before continuing to look over the map. In the skies, they could tell that the battle was going big time. It had for the last five minutes. "Send word to the ground fleet, they are to head out and interfere with the werewolf fleet on the move."

With that order, Neville sent a patronus towards their ground crew to inform them that they were to move out. It didn't take long for the lion to make its way to the ground team and for them to take foot to battle. From inside the Great Hall Ron could see them start their move and his eyes instantly moved to Demeters name.

"He'll be fin." He whispered to himself before looking for any other things and that's when he spotted them, a fleet of Death Eaters coming from the west, going straight towards the bridge. "Is it set?" He asked looking up at Minerva who gave a nod of her head.

"It's ready to do with at your command." She stated and Ron gave a nod then returned to look at the map, waiting with a batted breath for the Death Eaters to get onto the bridge. As they piled on, he gave a smirk before aiming his wand at that section.

"Activate."

With that simple command they felt the ground under their feet shudder and watched, as the bridge on the map burst from the explosion. Names disappeared within seconds before only a dozen were left.

"Send the team position around there to get the reset." He ordered and Ginny gave a nod before sending her own patronus.

"What about us!" Came a shout that had Ron turning to see that some of the junior aurors were getting frustrated.

"We have a plan, you will be deployed soon, just relax and wait for your turn." He ordered while Amelia gave her aurors a glare that made them shrink back.

"Fuck Ron!" Ginny exclaimed while pointing to something that made Ron curse in all sorts of languages. There on the map was a large army making their way towards Hogwarts. The army though was not an ally, no, it was an enemy and by far one of the biggest, that Voldemort had.

"This isn't good." Hermione whispered as she looked over the map and pressing her wand at certain areas until a keyboard like thing appeared in front of her. As she pulled a chair up she started to type which confused many as most the people there did not recognize what she was doing.

After a few types on the keyboard though a second hologram appeared, showing just what they were up against in that army.

"That's Lord Slowburn, he's an enemy of Bearson, going against his command. We've had our suspicions that the dud has been gathering allies to try and over throw Bearson from his command as Lord of England." Ron remarked as he spotted the dark figure flying towards them.

"But why, the Lord of England is just that, the Lord of England. It's not like he has a big command on things of the world?" Somebody in the Order question but Hermione shook her head.

"That's the thing, Bearson is so much more important than that. Bearson is not only the Lord of England but he is on the War Committee. The War Committee is a worldwide committee of magical creatures that hold quite a bit of say in the affairs of all creature communities. He was chosen to represent the Vampires by the king himself." Hermione explained before she typed a few things. "Lord Slowburn has been one of his most challenging enemies, not only because the man wants the title of Lord of England but also because he wants the man's place on the Committee. He is literally jealous of Bearson because of how close to the king he is."

"Bearson is very influential but that also gives him a few enemies along the line. Hermione I think it's time we call the king." Ron remarked and Hermione gave a nod of agreement.

"Yes, especially since the guy is not alone. You recognize that crest don't you Hermione?" Ron asked while pointing to a crest of a bat with a crown.

"Yes, damn it, somebody send the message to Harry and Bearson. Warn them!" She cried before pushing her chair out and hurrying out of the hall.

"Ron what can we do." The Headmistress of Nature questioned and for a moment, Ron thought. He knew he couldn't send them all out, it wasn't time.

"Stay put, it's not time yet and we are going to stick to the plan." Ron stated.

"Mister Weasley, are you sure that is for the best, there is a large army coming towards Hogwarts. If we can fight we should." Dumbledore remarked.

"That army is an hour's flight from Hogwarts. We have time and trust me with this. We need to stick to our plan for this to work and for this work you have to listen. Professor I know this is frustrating, I know that you want to be out there fighting, so do I. However, we have things to do. We have plans that we can drop. We need to do this correctly because there's not a second chance, we already got it and we can stop now." Ron stated while glaring at the elderly man that was his Headmaster.

"Ron we have Death Eaters coming from Hogsmeade." Neville exclaimed and swiftly Ron turned to see that indeed Death Eaters were coming from Hogsmeade, and as they made their way through the magical village, they set fire to all properties.

"Neville, you Kinglsey, Remus, Tonks, and a team of Aurors can set foot. Do what you can to stop them." Ron ordered and instantly Amelia set in.

"You know how to tell if they've been imperious. Those stones will tell you, make sure that you do not harm them as much as possible." She ordered and the group gave a nod before leaving the hall. Instantly their names appeared on the map and Ron watched as they went to meet battle.

"They'll be fine brother." Ginny whispered as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know I just worry. We don't have a third chance." He whispered and she gave a nod.

"That's why we are going to win this." Ginny agreed but just then a stag patronus ran into the hall and Harry's voice filled the room.

_It's understood, Bearson and I are bringing a few others to meet them, please sent reinforcements. Preferably, a few elementals joined into the mix._

"Alright, Headmistress, are there any elementals that will be capable in the air and against Vampires?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, they're a mix of all elementals but their some of our best fliers and fighters in the air." She answered.

"Do they have brooms?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes."

"Alright then they will follow me. I'm heading out. Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, Sirius, James and a group of Aurors should follow." Ginny announced and Ron gave a nod of agreement.

"Good idea." Ron agreed and so with nods of agreement, the group left the hall. As they arrived outside, they all got their brooms out, Ginny at the lead.

"Stick together and remember use your abilities to their best potential!" She shouted before they got onto their brooms the fleet of aurors right behind them, before they kicked off.

As they flew at top speed, Ginny made sure to think about nothing but Harry. She knew he would be tired from battle and it was a reason why she was bringing him his Firebolt so that he didn't have to use his wind elemental.

Suddenly a sound caught their attention and they all looked to see Harry's flying animagus form coming towards them. With him were a group of Vampires, which although looked a bit torn were in good shape.

As James looked at his son, he couldn't believe just how large this mythical beast was. It was amazing how such a large creature had probably vanished off the earth.

"I have your Firebolt!" Ginny cried while unshrinking the Firebolt that she had in her pocket. That caused some confusion until Harry de-transformed and accepted it with gratitude. "Thought you could use with keeping your strength for a bit more time."

"Thanks love needed it." Harry agreed. "Alright listen up everybody, in a few moments will be meeting up with the war heads! I need everybody to be ready for a big conflict." Harry announced while looking back. "Just do your best, that's all we can ask for."

"I'll be taking on the leader." Bearson announced and Harry gave a nod. "Nobody is to interfere, even you Harry."

"Understood Bearson." He agreed but just then, the large army came into view.

"This isn't the time to be a hero, just fight and do your best." Ginny announced and with a new to the rest both Harry and Ginny took their wands before getting closer together and capturing each other's lips in a passionate kiss that lit their fire. The moment they let go, they turned to the approaching enemy and fired the first curse.

"Baubilious!" Ginny shouted causing a bright bolt of light to explode from the tip of her wand, blinding most of the enemy vampires who didn't see Harry's silent arrow curse, that sent arrows towards them. Screams could be heard as said arrows pierced the flesh of many but soon those became shouts as battle took full force. In the air, Harry sent a Blasting Curse that hit a vampire square in the face causing him to burst into agonizing fire. It didn't take long for that vampire to die and as he flew about casting spell after spell he couldn't help but thing that tonight might just never end.

Tiring from using his magic Harry swiftly put his wand away and took his sword out. With a single swipe he was able to the decapitate a vampire then continued on. For hours they flew, battling in the sky, the number of Vampires was going down showing just how good they were doing but then Harry spotted Bearson and the idiot fighting in the distance. Both were brutally wounded but it seemed like Bearson was holding his own much better than his enemy. Then he spotted a vampire going for his back. Kicking his broom into high gear he flew towards him and with a single swipe, cut through the man's body as if it were butter.

"Never interfere!" He hissed earning a nod from Bearson and a scowl from the other.

"Back stabbing fool, you think you can actually defeat me by cheating!" Bearson roared, his eyes narrowing in anger as he turned his furry towards his enemy. "Do you have no honor? I fight you fairly and this is what I get, you filthy piece of worthless life!"

With a might roar Bearson raised his sword and flew towards Lord Slowburn who in a moment of panic tried to block his attack but it did nothing as Bearson easily shattered his sword and with a might swipe of his blade took the man's head off. It almost seemed like a domino effect, as the moment Lord Slowburn's head was cut from his body others started to fall, bodies burning and melting leaving the light in confusion.

"Necromancy." Harry whispered as he looked at Bearson who looked at Harry in shock. "The idiot sold his soul and the rest of his army to necromancers so that they could try and defeat you."

"Fool, sacrificed his own people to try and defeat me." Bearson muttered but then shook his head. "Let us return to the Castle, we got word not long ago that the other battle was successful, it seems that Voldemort has retreated his people and is organising a new attack formation. We should be at Hogwarts to await it."

"I agree, to the castle." Harry said and with nods from those who survived, they swiftly grabbed the bodies of the fallen and left for Hogwarts. Thankfully, the battle only took two Aurors and none else was killed. It was a miracle in itself with the amount of army they had gone to face. Harry had haft expected more casualties. Still he was thankful that none of the Order, nor Ginny were fatally injured or killed.

It took them a haft an hour to return to the castle and as they touched ground the group were met by their friends and family. Instantly James was tackled by his worried wife while Harry and Ginny were both pulled into a hug by Mrs. Weasley who was crying softly.

"We're fine mum, you see perfectly alive. With a bit of healing from Susan or Luna, we'll be in perfect shape and ready for whatever else is thrown our way." Ginny whispered.

"Yes Molly, we're fine." Harry said before wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist.

"I worry, you two are so young, and… Luna, is waiting for you both. You should be healed before it starts again." Molly stated and Harry chuckled before hugging her close.

"Never change Molly." He whispered causing her to sniffle.

Giving her a smile, he and Ginny swiftly made their way to the infirmary. What met their eyes when they entered was something that they didn't want to see. The infirmary was filled with injured. The metallic smell of blood filled the air and it seemed like all the healers were in a hurry to try and heal everybody. Suddenly Harry spotted his sister sitting on a chair bandages being wrapped around her upper arm by Luna. Going over they both greeted the two who greeted them back.

"I'll get to the both of you next, sit." Luna ordered and with soft chuckles, they did as told.

"How are you feeling little sister?" Harry questioned as he looked at his sisters tired yet relaxed face.

"It went a lot better than I thought it would. I'm a little tired right now but Luna says that it's nothing bad that my magic should return to normal in an hour or so." Mia answered and Harry gave a nod before motioning to the bandages.

"What about that?" He asked.

"Oh this, one Vampire got a bit to close and was able to cut me with their sword, they didn't get far because seconds later one of our own, Exo killed him." Mia answered.

"They hurt one we were told to protect; it was no trouble Miss Mia." Came a soft male voice that had Harry turning to see Exo standing there bandages of his own around his left arm.

"Thank you Exo, how are you doing?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing to worry about sir, the injuries are not to be worried about and I am resting. May I ask how you both are holding up?" The man asked.

"We're doing well; we just came back from fighting that small army that was coming towards Hogwarts." Ginny answered while squeezing Harry's hand.

"Small, I heard it was larger than the one we were fighting!" Mia exclaimed.

"It was, but when Lord Slowburn was killed by Bearson it was revealed that the man had sold his own soul and those of his people to a Necromancer so that he would destroy Bearson, it didn't work since the man tried to cheat which caused Bearson's anger to rise. When Lord Slowburn was killed the others all fell since they were connected to Lord Slowburn." Harry answered while wincing as Luna disinfected the large cut on his chest.

"Wow." Mia whispered before shaking her head. "That's one sick bastard."

"Mia!" Came a shout that had Mia tensing and turning to see her mother running towards her. "watch your language young lady!"

"Sorry mum." She whispered but then she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug that had her wincing slightly.

"OH my poor baby. How do you feel, are you hurt bad?" Lily asked but Mia just gave her a smile.

"Not too bad, just the cut on my arm. I'll be fine mum." Mia answered.

"Good because you are so grounded after this is over. How dare you stay?" James shouted causing Mia to wince and look down. "You're mother and I have been worried sick about you, Demeter and Harry. We knew that Harry would be staying to fight but we expected you and Demeter to follow what you were told and board the Hogwarts express for London. We did not expect you both to stay at Hogwarts to fight, no matter who taught you."

"Dad we had to…"

"No you didn't! Mia you are a little girl, you're fourteen, you deserve to have the life of a child." James said while going on one knee and looking up at his oldest daughter. "You're supposed to be crushing after guys, that I'll disapprove of, you're supposed to be getting detentions, having fun in Hogsmeade and just being a teen. You're not supposed to be fighting in this war."

"I know daddy, but please Demeter and I we… we don't want that. We want to help, if we can help then we should and the both of us can help. You saw what I did out there, Ron told me all about that map showing the battle. I fought those people because I wanted to protect my friends, and the future from those who think they have the right to decided that blood matters above everything else. Daddy I love you and mum but please I can't just sit in London as my big brother, parents and friends fight for their lives, and the lives of all the others!" Mia said her voice filling with determination and confidence. "Please, just believe in me and Demeter."

"Mum, dad, she's right, I mean just a year ago you would have allowed Demeter to fight because of the fact that he was the boy who lived. He is able to fight and so is Mia. I trust them and those around them to keep them safe." Harry stated then looked to Ginny who was getting her right hand bandaged by Luna.

"They will be safe Mrs. Potter, you can trust in Harry's judgement of this." Luna said her voice soft and dreamy.

"I just don't want to lose my babies." Lily whispered while pulling her daughter into a hug.

"And you won't."

…

Rolling his shoulders, Harry sighed as he looked over the grounds from his position at the top of the Astronomy tower. Behind him was his love. Since she had taken her jacket off in the infirmary, she had been dressed in a tank top so that Luna could bandage their wounds. He was currently shirtless and it felt great.

"You know, I think after this is done, I want to go on a vacation." Harry remarked causing Ginny to laugh.

"Really? Where?" She asked.

"Don't know, maybe somewhere hot." He answered. "A place that nobody knows who I am and that I can be free for a bit."

"I agree." Ginny whispered as she leaned into his side. "So does that mean where skipping the rest of the year?" Ginny asked while looking up at him.

"Maybe, but if anything it sure is going to be this summer." He answered before kissing her deeply; slowly he lowered her to the ground causing her to hum softly.

Gently cupping her breast Harry gently climbed onto of her before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"Tell me if you don…" But he was stopped by Ginny's fingers on his lips.

"I don't care." She whispered before kissing him and making him grunt before pulling away again. Grabbing his wand, he closed the door and put a silencing spell over it before putting a silencing ward around the tower and a cushioning charm on the floor.

"We're not going to go too far tonight, I don't want it to be here." He whispered and she gave a nod before pulling him back down and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

"Understood love." She agreed in a soft whisper.

Gently running his hands up her sides, Harry hooked his thumbs onto the hem of her tank top before pulling it up, making sure to be gently with her injury. Once it was off, he kissed her neck before slowly trailing kisses down until he captured one of her nipples into his mouth causing her to gasp and arch up as he gently sucked on it and ran his ruff tongue across its soft tip.

"Beautiful." He whispered voice hoarse as he pulled away from his love to look down at her.

Her red hair was sprawled around her, even though it was still in its ponytail. A few strands were loose framing her face perfectly. Her cheeks were tanned a soft pink and her lips were rosy and full from the kisses. Her body had goose bumps all over as the cool air of October brushed across her skin.

"Stop teasing." She wined causing him to chuckle.

"Oh I'll tease all I want my lady." He grunted before bending down to suck on her neck. This had its affect as Ginny through her head back and moaned softly. Her delicate sounds had its effect on Harry as he was swiftly getting quite stiff. Running his ruff hands up and down her sides he brought his hips down to grind against her owns causing her to gasp and buck up to meet him.

"Tease!" She cried but Harry didn't answer her, he was all too happy to tease her until she became nothing but a babbling pool of his love and that was his goal.

"You call me a tease now." He whispered before gently pulling her pants off revealing her red thong. "What until I really start."

…

The Great Hall was silent as people took in the peace of the night. At the high table, Ron sat on a chair looking over the map. He could see Voldemort's camp not far from Hogsmeade and he could see their people doing their patrols. As he looked over Hogwarts, his eyes moved to both Harry and Ginny's name tag to see that they were on the Astronomy tower.

"Um romantic." Came a soft voice at his side and he turned to see Hermione looking at the map. "You do know they aren't exactly keeping guard."

That caused him to scowl but he then sighed. He knew the tension they were all going through. Everybody had various ways of letting that tension go and he knew, although he would rather not know, how his sister and his brother took care of their tension. The thing is, it was just not something he wanted to know at all.

"I do hope Harry didn't forget the silencing charms." Hermione muttered causing him to fake gage.

"Hermione, please that's my sister!" He growled causing Hermione to giggle. "You evil woman."

"I love you to." She whispered before kissing his cheek. "Just ignore that part of the castle."

"Um, I will, you though rest. I'll be fine right now." He muttered and she gave a soft smile before curling up on one of the staff chairs. Moments later Ron placed a blanket over her form, hearing the soft snores coming from her.

"How are things looking Ron?" Minerva asked as she walked over.

"Quite. Did you rest well?" He asked.

"Yes a few hours does wonders, that's why I'm going to relieve you of your post and you will be getting a few hours of shut eye as well." She stated and just as he was about to say no he looked at Hermione before smiling.

"Alright, just don't look at this part of the castle, for your own eyes safety." He remarked before standing and stretching.

Walking over to a chair, he transfigured it into a bench and law down on it. Moment later he was snoring away and Minerva smiled. Sitting down she looked over the map before looking at the section he had advised her against looking at. Instantly she spotted both names, practically on top of each other. Connecting the dots, she blushed profoundly before thinking that it would be best that Molly never know about this.

"They better be using contraption charms." She muttered.

Author note: To all those who read the Reading the book stories please help me in stopping the person behind the removal of so many wonderful stories!


	59. Chapter 59

Plans, Heads and boom!

Chapter 59

...

It was an hour before the rest of the light army was expected to rise from their slumber and all was peaceful and the castle. Those keeping guard were awake but silent and had yet to notice that not a single Grim Reaper could be found in the castle. The reason for this was that the Grim Reapers were all gathered in the Room of Requirements having a small yet very important meeting.

"Harry I think we need to go in and start the attack. If we let them attack us we will be unprepared, and they will have the upper hand. If we move in as fast as possible then they might not be prepared to face us and we might have a chance to destroy the last horcrux." Draco recommended as they all sat around a round table.

"We agree with Draco." "We need to make sure that we start with the upper hand." The twins stated and Harry gave a thoughtful nod before looking at the map of Voldemorts army. It had been mapped out in the same way as the marauders map, thanks to the vampires that had been able to look around. Everything was marked simply and details were given on a separate stack of parchment.

"Alright so the Grim Reapers should move in first, I say take out their first and second platoon by way of bombing and explosive spells that are on a timer." Harry stated and Hermione gave a nod of agreement while Ron mapped out a route that matched what Harry was saying. "This can be done by a squad while another goes deeper and tries to find Nagini and kill her before she can get to Voldemort. As of late she is allowed to roam the camp site."

"Seems like he has yet to notice just how many of his hocruxes have been destroyed." Neville stated before motioning to the giant camp. "What about them?"

"We can't do much ourselves but there isn't many of them left. We can leave them to when Voldemort attacks. What I am worrying about though is the acrumentula in the forest." Harry remarked while motioning to the forest.

"Centaurs are working on that problem with one team of aurors. I hope that we can count them out of the loop. Fred, George have you pointed out various aspects of the map to Minerva?" He asked.

"Yes, and Mia, it's been decided that Mia is going to remain in the castle to look over the map." Fred remarked and Harry gave a nod.

"Probably a way for her to still be involved in the war but out of the most danger, it's a good plan. I know that Demeter will still be on the battlefield." Hermione remarked.

"Actually he's going to be on one of the towers in his animagus form sending fireballs to the enemy." Harry revealed and Hermione gave a nod.

"Okay, so when do we start?" Draco questioned.

"In an hour's time, make sure Minerva knows of our plan so that she can make sure everybody is ready." Harry stated before standing. "When we have the first two platoons destroyed, they're going to send their forces strait to Hogwarts. If, after five minutes after the destruction of those two platoons Nagini isn't killed return to Hogwarts and repair to enter full out battle."

…

Looking around the camp, Harry felt a scowl appear on his face. Merlin he hated this place and it had only been a few minutes after his arrival. The enemy's camp was everything he would have imagined. A damp smelled filled the air no thanks to Dementors, and Vampires. Blood covered the dirt ground and tents were covered in black fabric each baring the Dark mark on them. The only lights came from green flames that danced on torches. It was quite depressing considering that it almost felt as though they had entered the Dementors domain, Harry was vaguely reminded of Azkaban, something he really didn't like remembering considering that the only time he had gone to Azkaban was to get information out of a prisoner. Shaking his head from those dark thoughts, he looked around him. He needed to get a move on the plan. Swiftly making his way through the camp, he set the spells into place with a timer of two minutes. They had estimated that it would take them that long to set everything into place and although they wished it would have been a shorter time span, they knew that they had little choice. Attaching various explosive charms onto tents and any other objects he could find he knew thought about the small group going through the rest of the camp trying to find Nagini. That group consisted of Neville, Fred, George and Draco. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and himself were left to place explosive charms around the second and first fleet camps. At long last he met up with Hermione and Ron who gave nods before they hurried off back to Hogsmeade where they would be meeting the others when they arrived.

Back in the Death Eaters camp though, the group of four were still having a hard time, they had five minutes left to try to find and kill Nagini before the explosive started but the snake had yet to be spotted. Neville looked around, eyes trying to take in all that he could. They had all split up to see if they could find the blasted snake but nothing had come of it, to date. Suddenly a flash of something caught his eye and he slowly followed, he was ever so grateful for his instincts as the flash of something had been a snake, a giant green snake was slithering through the camp.

"Find you." He growled before pulling the sword of Gryffindor from his waist. However, just as he was going to behead the creature Draco appeared being chased by two Death Eaters.

"Mission failed!"

"No it's not!" Neville growled before leaping towards the snake. He had one chance at this and hope to Merlin it was a right thing. The snake had lunged at Draco the moment it spotted him. Still in the air, Neville gave a mighty roar before slashing at the snake. With a triumphed grin, he felt the blade co through flesh before a thump was heard. Turning he saw Nagini, beheaded laying on the ground. "Mission complete, get out of here!"

With a wave of his wand, he set the snakes body on fire before noticing that Draco had disappeared into the shadows. Turning he saw Fred and George doing the same thing. Seeing him as the last one there Death Eaters sent spells towards him but before they could meet, he disappeared and as the spells met, a large explosion rocked the camp soon followed by multiple other explosions that soon set fire to most of the first and second platoon camps.

Arriving in Hogsmeade he found the others waiting for him and gave a salute to Harry.

"Mission complete, Nagini has been beheaded and body set on fire." He stated causing Harry to grin brightly.

"Great job Neville; let's get back to the castle. An attack is soon to follow I presume." Harry remarked before they all melted back into the shadows and appeared inside the Great Hall just in time to see Dumbledore arguing with Minerva. "What's wrong Dumbledore?"

"Harry!" Came an exclamation as many turned to see them appear, most of them were covered in dirt. It was clear to all that they had gone to do something without the Order of Aurors with them. "Where have you been?"

"Doing something rather important if I do say so myself." Harry answered as they approached Minerva who gave them a glare. "It was a success but I think we should get ready. As soon as Voldemort learns that we destroyed the last one and his precious snake no less, he won't be at all happy and will attack."

"Understood, everybody to your positions, prepare for attack!" Minerva ordered and with nods from Amelia, everybody moved to do as told.

Walking over to his sister, he gave her a hug that she returned. He knew she wanted him safe and to return and although he couldn't promise that he knew that he would do his best.

"If I don't make it, tell Rose that I'm sorry." He whispered causing Mia to shake her head.

"You tell her yourself. You're going to live and that's final." She ordered causing him to smile.

"Harry their attacking!" Came a shout causing him to curse.

"Go to your post. I trust you not to leave it." He said and she gave a nod before he ran out of the hall. It was time to end it all.

When he arrived outside, he couldn't believe just how similar it was to the first time around. Giants were there, with Dementors that were being pushed; the Vampires were in flight attacking all who came. Elementals were in battle, and he spotted his old Headmistress attacking three Death Eaters at once. He knew where he needed to be. He knew he was the only one to do it. He had to kill Tom if they wanted to live through this. Suddenly a mighty roar caused him to turn and grin as he saw Demeter on one of the towers fireballs being sent out to attack the enemy as it attacked. Today it would end! Balling his fist, he took the dirt, running through the battle all the while sending various deadly spells towards the enemy but before he could get too far he was trapped by five Death Eaters that surrounded him. Growling deeply he crouched and raised his wand.

"You think you have a chance against five Death Eaters!" Came a shout that had him smirking.

"You think you have a chance against one boy who lived." He taunted before doing a rapid fire offensive spells that disarmed and injured the five Death Eaters who all fell to the ground moaning in pain. "Next time think with your heads."

Hurrying off he continued to fight those who got in his way. Then he spotted one of Ron's elemental guardians and cursed. Why hadn't he thought of that! Letting his wind surround him, his eyes instantly started to glow and he growled out his wind elemental guardian. "Silverfang!"

With a mighty roar, the beast appeared and looked around before giving a nod to Harry and heading out into battle. Smirking Harry continued with his summoning, second one to be summed was his Shadow guardian. "Eztli!" He shouted eyes glowing black and as the second beast appeared, it gave a light growl before pouncing into action and killing two Death Eaters off the bat. Finally he summoned his final Guardian. Gathering his water elemental, he swiftly summoned the guardian who scared people the most. "Kyoto!"

With a burst of water, Kyoto appeared her white dressed flowing in the wind. With a soft giggle, she summoned her trident before disappearing into battle.

"That's going to help." He growled before taking to the dirt once more in search of Voldemort.

In another area of the battlefield Hermione was facing off against a vampire when suddenly it was stabbed in the chest with a trident. A soft giggle caught her attention, her eyes landed on the little elemental Guardian, and she almost slapped herself. She was so stupid. Unlike Harry and Ron, she and Ginny were the only ones who hadn't summoned their guardians into battle. Ginny because she had just learned how and she because their hadn't been need to.

"Well theirs a first time for everything." She grunted before gathering her main elemental around her. Water.

Opening her eyes it was to reveal that the brown had been replaced by glowing blue. "Extel!"

For a moment, it seemed as though nothing was going to happen until suddenly water started to form, coming from the ground itself. As it rose up it started to form a figure, that of a man or at least people thought so as they say it. Finally standing there as tall and big as Hagrid was a figure that had blue skin. Dark blue armour covered his body, mostly his shoulders, arms, legs and waist where a blue clothe hung to cover his more private bits. On his back though was a large axe like weapon.

"Please help in the defense of the light." She ordered and he gave a grunt before heading off to attack leaving Hermione to summon her second guardian, her thunder guardian.

Summoning the elemental around her, people made sure to stay away as sparks started to cover her body causing her hair to rise up. Her eyes glowed gold before she whispered the name. "Electra!"

As she had been gathering her elemental, dark clouds had been forming overhead as she whispered her guardians name a burst of thunder hit the earth only centimetres away from her. When it disappeared people watched as a beast rose. The beast had large raiser sharp claws shaped like those of an eagle just really big, it was on all fours and its body was covered in feathers that seemed to generate electric shocks that ran across its body. There were no wings but its head was like that of a lion and its tail was long thick yet filled with feathers.

"Electra you know what to do." She ordered and the beast gave a nod.

"Of course lady Hermione." Came a female voice before the beast took to the battle and in little time, people could hear the screams as the beast of thunder was electrocuting the enemy.

In her own area of the battlefield, Ginny was summoning her own guardians. Around her, a few other elementals were protecting her, knowing what she was trying to do. Around her, the earth cracked and formed spears before finally in a large tremor a roar was heard before a beast shoot from the ground. When it landed it was as if a mini earthquake had hit but nobody dared say anything as when they turned to see what had happened they were met by a strange sight there standing beside Ginny was something people only considered myth, it was a minotaur. It was quite a bit bigger then Hagrid, its body completely covered in thick brown fur yet its muscle was clearly visible. It's legs might have been sharp but the sharp looking hooves were deadly. On its head were two large and powerful looking horns and in its hand was a large wood like club.

"Ready Oxy?" Ginny asked as she looked up at the beast at her side.

"Ready Miss Ginny." He agreed before bending down and letting her jump onto his shoulder. With a grunt, they soon went to battle scaring many with their approach.

"Monster!" Came a shout causing Ginny to smirk.

"I'll show you monster!" Oxy roared before stamping his foot down hard onto the ground causing earth to shoot up around a group and squishing them into pancakes.

But just as Oxy was about to attack another group a voice broke through the battle and Ginny recognized the voice quite well after all she had heard it before and what was even more stupid was the fact that the words he was speaking she had heard before.

"_I know that you are prepared to fight. Your effort are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed…" _

But suddenly Voldemort's voice was stopped in the middle of his speech and a different voice was heard.

"_Oh fuck the hell up you bastard!" _

That caused Ginny to burst into giggles as she instantly recognized Harry's voice. He was clearly annoyed by the fact that Voldemort had tried once the same strategy as before.

"You're mate does not seem pleased with the snake faced man." Oxy grunted and Ginny gave a laugh.

"No he is not." She agreed. "Shall we?"

With that they returned to battle.

…

"Bloody idiot, while others fight for their lives you stand here as though nothing was wrong. You speak about spilling magical blood why you have spilled more magical blood then any dark lord!" Harry roared as he raised his wand to Voldemort. "You're nothing but a coward Riddle and you'll die as one!"

"My name is Lord Voldemort!" Riddle screamed while spinning to raise his own wand to Harry. "You will die at my hands Potter and I will rule this world!"

"You rule the world? Tom your ego is bigger than I thought." Harry chuckled before ducking as the dark lord sent a killing curse his way. "Already going high class are we Tom? Poor you thought you had more patients."

As harry taunted the man that had once ruined his life, he continued to avoid the spells he sent hi way while sending his own in exchange. With each taught he sent though the man seemed to get more and more frustrated at the fact causing his aim to go wary.

"Man I knew you were old Tom but I didn't think you would lose so much of your magical ability so soon." Harry chuckled while sending a rapid shower of cutting spells towards Tom.

"You are nothing but a boy!" Tom shouted.

"And yet I was able to take one of your arms, see you haven't gotten rid of it yet either!" Harry sneered. "Face it Tom, you're scared of me, scared of what I can do to you. You have never faced off against somebody who was able to wound you so well, little alone permanently. You fear what I could do to you if you didn't have your other arm, you fear what I would do if you were at my mercy."

"You are nothing! Nothing compared to me Potter!" Riddle screamed before raising his wand. "Avada Kadavra!"

"How many times will you cast that spell on me Tom? You have to realise that it doesn't work!" Harry shouted before suddenly Tom, in a fit of anger sent a bone-breaking hex that hit Harry's wand arm casing his bone to bring quite painfully.

Clutching his arm to his chest, Harry swiftly evaded another spell while grinding his teeth. Merlin that bloody hurt!

"You think you could survive Tom, if you do kill me, then somebody will kill you." Harry growled out.

"If they do I will return!" Voldemort screamed triymphantly.

"With what, you're Horcruxes? You might forget Tom that Nagini is dead, we killed her!" Harry shouted causing the man to grow pale.

"I have others." The man sneered yet Harry could see the effect he had on the man.

"What others, the ring, the Goblet, the Diadem, the necklace, or even the diary?" Harry questioned and as he named each one of them, Voldemort's face continued to pale. "Let me tell you Tom, your ever loyal servant, Lucius gave away the diary, the ring was destroyed by my people, along with the necklace. We destroyed the Diadem and the diary. However, you know what you destroyed one as well. You helped us in ending your life, by almost killing me you destroyed a Horcrux you didn't even know you created. You made me into one of your Horcruxes and you yourself destroyed it."

That seemed to cause Voldemort's furry to rise but instead of screaming like Harry thought he would he started to speak in a low voice.

"After I kill you Harry Potter, I'll move to your girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. She'll be a nice fight against the power of the dark. I'll torture her; have my people do what they want with her before killing her." Tom hissed. "Then I'll get your mother and sisters."

The moment Tom spoke of Ginny, Harry's eyes had grown dark, but the moment he mentioned his mother and sister his anger bowled over and with a mighty roar his sword appeared in his hands. Using his vampire training, Harry moved faster than he had ever moved before. With his good arm raised, he gave a mighty roar before slashing his arm through the air, while focusing his wind elemental through the blade itself. As though sensing the anger from Voldemort he tried to move but as harry gave a slash the man froze and Harry came to a stop just behind him.

"Threaten me sure, threaten my family you're a dead man." He growled before slowly, turning to watch as Voldemort slowly chocked before crumbling to the ground, blood spilled from his almost completely severed neck while his unnatural red eyes lost their glowing look. "You pissed me off Riddle."

With that, he cast a fire curse on the body causing it to burst into flames and without even looking at the man, he left to re-enter the battle, even with his now broken arm. Thankfully, for the light it seemed like the dark forces had felt he death of their leader since they were slowly weakening. It seemed like the only big foes were the rogue vampires, who were being taken care of by the light vampires, and the giants who were still putting on quite the big fight against the light.

With the use of his wand arm gone, Harry turned to using his elemental powers which were quite useful against the enemy as even though they had been fighting against elementals for the past few hours they didn't seem to be able to block most of the attacks sent there way, especially by the elemental guardians.

"You killed the dark lord!" Came a scream and suddenly Harry had to evade a killing curse as a Death Eater came to attack him. Shaking his head at the stupidity of the Death Eaters. It seemed like they just couldn't quit.

"Oh shove off you bunch of death wankers!" He growled before being pulled into a five on one duel with them and only one useful arm.

Author note:

Okay, it so sucked but you have to admit I suck at writing battles, as you see. I tried, really I did but guess it didn't really mater.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Healing and plans

…

As night started to rise, people of the light continued to do what they were doing, searching for any survivors and dead so that they could be properly buried. In the Infirmary, Sirius Black groaned as he felt the pain of the poison on his body. Not long after Voldemort had been killed, a Death Eater, in blind rage at his Master defeat had struck out using the poison jinx. Sirius who hadn't been able to avoid it in time because of his injured leg had been struck by it full force in the chest.

Remus who hadn't been far had come to his rescue, disarming the Death Eater and binding him before jumping to Sirius's aid and levitating him towards the infirmary. For the past two hours, Madam Pomfrey had been at work trying to get rid of the poison in his veins. Thankfully, there was a very simple way of getting rid of the poison. It was called draining. As venom was drained from his system, blood-replenishing potions were continuously pumped into his body. Sadly, for the entire process he could not be put to sleep, or even given healing potions. The reason for this was that the other potions would conflict with the blood replenishing potions that left him in quite a bit of pain, looking up at the white ceiling of the hospital wing trying not to think about the pain. Thankfully, his thoughts were moved from the White ceiling to one of his best mates as James Potter ran into the infirmary looking pale.

"Sirius!" He exclaimed before running over and hurriedly looking at him. "How you feeling mate?"

"Horrible, bloody poison." He grunted before groaning as a painful stab was felt. "Is Harry alright?" He asked worried for his adopted son.

"I don't know but just you wait he'll be walking through that door as healthy as anybody to come and see you." James answered causing Sirius to smile weakly.

"You should get yourself looked after James, don't worry Remus here will watch over me." He whispered but James would have none of it as he vehemently shook his head and sat down.

"No, I left your side once before, I won't do it again. You're my brother Sirius, I am not leaving. If they want to heal me, they'll have to do while I'm sitting right here." James said and for a moment Sirius just blinked but then he chuckled although not for long considering it hurt.

Yet not long after he said that his clothes were changed and he was clean, or at least as clean as could be with magic. Looking up he saw that Susan was walking towards him a look of determination on her face.

"At least now we can see your injuries." Was her only reply as she got to work in bandaging his arm, that turned out to have a large gash covering it. She also healed his other numerous injuries before giving him a nod. "You're not as bad as some but you'll have to stay with that robe, until your arm Is fully healed, afraid it's going to scar over though."

Then her attention was pulled away from James as a groan met her ears. Turning, they all spotted Ginny stumbling into the infirmary, with Harry leaning quite heavily against him. One of his arms hug loosely at his side, while the other was around Ginny shoulder. The teen was covered in mud and blood, most of it his own. Yet the witch wasn't uninjured, she also held numerous cuts and even a large gash on her side.

"Merlin's beard." Susan whispered before hurrying over to the both of them, along with Luna. Susan swiftly took Ginny as Luna got Harry and they both brought them over to two beds beside Sirius. As they got them into the beds, the swiftly banished their clothing and got to work. "Injuries are too bad for a magical cleaning. We'll have to wash them by hand."

"Somebody get us clean worm water and a washcloth!"

"We need at least two buckets of water!"

"Somebody get me Bandages!"

"Blood replenishing potions here now!"

As they got to work on their individual patients James, Sirius and Remus watched at the sidelines. Worried for the two teens. Both Susan and Luna were trying to be as gentle as they could in washing the wounds but no matter how gently they pressed the duo continued to wince. Finally, the duo were clean of all the muck, and blood that had littered their bodies and the two girls got started on healing their wounds.

Susan first went to Ginny's large gash that was on her side. It went from just under her breast to her hipbone and was pretty bad looking. Gently she poured a healing salve over it and rubbed it in before pouring a paste that stayed bright purple. She then, with the help of another healer, wrapped her waist to cover the paste so that it wouldn't be rubbed away. From there she started to heal the various cuts and scrapes on her body.

Meanwhile Luna was doing her best to heal Harry's broken arm. It had been broken in three different places. Because of the spell used, the arm would be slow in healing even with potions so it would have to be bandaged up and put in a sling. That didn't take long and soon Luna moved to various other injures, such as his rather horribly injured leg. It seemed like after killing Voldemort he had been hit by debris from an explosive charm and some of the debris went flying into his leg. Thankfully, those were the only two major injuries with the exception of a large cut on his head. The rest was all scraps and cuts.

"How are they?" Remus finally asked while looking down at the two teens asleep on the bed.

"Well, Ginny isn't so bad although she did lose a lot of blood because of that wound, Harry on the other hand has a broken arm and he's probably going to have to walk with a cane for a few months. He's going to have a bit of scaring but apart from that I'm sure they'll be just as fine as before." Luna answered as she cleaned her hands and looking over at her two friends.

"They are asleep right now, its best if they stay that way so that they can heal without having to worry." Susan stated before drying her own hands. "If they do wake up I want one of you two to come and get one of us at once."

"Yes ma'am." They agreed with a soft chuckle that had Susan smiling before she hurried off to help somewhere else with Luna not far behind.

Moments later though Lily walked into the hall with Demeter, and the rest of the Grim reapers that were swiftly lead to beds. Their injuries weren't as severe as the two others but they had still been injured. Thankfully Demeter had stayed on the upper towers and weren't as injured as them but the moment he spotted Harry laying on the bed he ran over.

"Is he okay?" He asked worried.

"Broken bone, injured leg, he'll be fine." James answered before placing his hand on his son's shoulder while Lily hurried over to Harry and checked him herself. It seems she was satisfied with his state of healing as she gave a soft kiss on his forehead before looking towards Sirius.

"How you feeling Sirius?" She asked.

"Like shit." He grunted before wincing. "How are the other Grim Reapers?"

"Draco has a miner head injury and a few burns, Hermione has a broken finger and an injured leg as well. I think she'll need to walk with a cane for a bit, Ron has cuts all over his back from shielding somebody from exploding glass, Neville just has a few cuts and the twins as well." She answered and Sirius gave a sigh before resting against his pillow.

The next day the hospital wing was still filled with injured by the worst cases had been sent to St. Mungos that had been repaired. Normally families could be seen sitting beside those who were in the hospital wing and the Potter and Weasley family were no exception. Harry and Ginny had yet to wake up but Poppy, who had made a check up on both of them, said that it was normal. During the night, one of the Weasley Twins had gone to get Mia and to close the map. Now Mia sat beside her brother with Demeter while her mother tried to bussy herself with making sure that everybody was fine.

"James are you sure you aren't cold?" Lily asked as she looked at her husband who had been allowed to get dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"yes Lily, I'm fine."

"You shouldn't worry so much mum." Came a soft voice that had everybody turning to look at the bed. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and gave them all a soft yet tired looking smile.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed as she hurried over to her son. "How you feeling baby?"

"Like I broke an arm and my leg got mangled, each happened, so not so bad." He answered before trying to push himself into a sitting position. Thankfully, both Mia and his mum helped him and as he looked around the hospital wing, his eyes fell on Sirius. "You got stuck in here as well?"

"Poison." Sirius answered causing him to shake his head. "I know it sucks."

"Mister Potter, what on earth do you think you're doing sitting up!" Came a shout as Poppy walked over to them.

"Poppy, I'm perfectly healthy; you have nothing to worry about!" Harry tried to say but she gave him a glare.

"Perfectly fine, you have a broken arm; your leg is mangled, meaning you'll have to walk with a walking stick for a few months! Your magic is low because of everything you did during the battle and your say you're perfectly healthy!" Poppy exclaimed causing Harry to wince. "You are not fine Harry Potter and you are going to be here for more than just two days."

"But Poppy…" Harry exclaimed but Poppy gave him a glare then made him sigh and sit back against his bed and let a sigh leave him.

"She's the only one you back down from isn't she mate." Demeter laughed causing Harry to grin and look at his brother.

"You look good mate, glad you didn't get hurt." Harry remarked but Demeter just blushed.

"I was above, in my animagus form, nothing like you guys. You guys were down on the ground fighting them up front." He remarked causing Harry to chuckle.

"You liar, I saw you, you were up against Rogue vampires as well. Don't sell yourself short brother, you did great." Harry stated before wincing as Poppy stuck a needle into his shoulder. "Bloody hell woman, what was that!"

"That Potter is a numbing agent." She snapped back causing him to groan. "You yourself said that you don't like the taste of potions so I had to find a different way to get the potions into you."

"Bloody woman." He grumbled causing Demeter to grin.

"Harry, don't be like that. Poppy could have just given you the potion instead." Lily exclaimed causing Harry to blink before shaking his head.

"How is Ginny?" He finally asked.

"She's doing well, she woke a bit before you before going back to sleep, she's tired, her magic is severely depleted and she's going to recover faster than you." Poppy answered before going to check on another patient.

For a while, they spoke, but then Harry's attention was pulled from his brother to the door causing Demeter to turn and look as well. There walking into the hall was Annabeth and in her arms was none other than Ezabella dressed in a simple dress.

With Demeter's help, he was able to push himself up so that he was sitting against the back of the bed. The moment the little girl noticed him though her face lit up and she practically ran over to his bed.

"Hello munchkin!" He exclaimed causing the little girl to laugh before she climbed onto his bed and gently hugged him.

"Sophia told me that you got hurt." She whispered and Harry smiled as he wrapped his good arm around her.

"I did, but I'll be all better soon, Poppy is a good Healer." He answered. "How was your stay with Sophia?" He asked.

"It was great, I helped Sofia when other people with booboo's arrived." She exclaimed a happy look on her face.

"Really? What did you do?" He asked.

"I got bandages and medicine for them when they needed it." She answered causing Harry to smile with pride.

"I'm proud of you kiddo." He whispered before kissing her forehead.

"According to Sophia, she was a perfect little angel and anytime she wants to visit she is all to welcomed." Annabeth stated as she approached his bed and looked him over. "All our training and you still get hurt, well I guess we're just going to have to up the training."

"Now, now Annabeth, no need to add torture to the poor guy." Came a male voice and everybody looked to see Bearson walked towards him. He was limping slightly and his own arm was bandaged but he looked quite a bit more healthy then Harry.

"Bearson, glad to see you still alive." Harry greeted causing Bearson to chuckle.

"It's good to see you still alive Harry, didn't fancy turning you into a vampire because I just know I would have gotten a huge headache." Bearson joked causing Harry to laugh.

"Ginny would not have been impressed."

"No I would not." Came a soft yet tired voice that had everybody looked to Ginny who was waking up. "Don't you dare try to bight him."

"I wouldn't dare Ginny." Bearson remarked before walking over to her and helping her as she sat up. "You look like hell."

"Thanks, it's nice to see you as well." She groaned. "What I miss?"

"Nothing much, your love there has a broken arm, Sirius got poisoned and apart from that you're the only other one that had a severe injury." He remarked causing Ginny to blink before she looked to Harry who gave her a wave.

"He left out the part that I'll be walking with a walking stick for a few months." He stated causing her to shake her head then she gave a soft smile.

"Better than the last time, at least we didn't find ourselves being sent back to the past to redo it again." She remarked.

"I think we're all quite happy that that didn't have to happen." Came a soft voice that had everybody turning to see none other than Yuri walking with the trio's old Headmistress.

"It's good to see you all looking slightly healthy, or at least as healthy as possible with the end of a war." She remarked earning chuckles from the group.

"Thank you Headmistress, for coming to our aid. We are ever so relieved that you did." Harry said voice filled with respect.

"It was our honor to come and help. You were students under my care for years, I could not let that just go unnoticed. Not to mention I suspect that I would have been strangled by my staff if I had not come." She answered causing Harry to chuckle.

"How does it feel to finally be done with this war?" Yuri questioned as she looked at the Grim Reapers and the rest of the Time travellers around.

"Very good, after so many years I didn't want it to go on much longer." Draco remarked from his place on a his bed. "At least now we have time to relax and cherish our time."

"Albus was talking, and he thinks that classes may be able to begin at the beginning of December." Remus remarked and for a moment, Harry didn't speak but he did share a look with Ginny.

"I'm going to have to speak with Gringotts soon." He remarked.

"Why?" Lily questioned.

"Well this little bundle here, I have to put her as part of my will on a more permanent basses." Harry answered while motioning to the child curled up beside him.

"You have a will?" Came a shocked whisper that had many of the Grim Reapers scowling.

"Of course we had wills! What do you take us for, idiots? We were at war; we needed to make sure that our possessions would not go into the wrong hands. Harry especially needed to make sure that he had his own possessions given to the right people as the Lord of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor families. We all had something to loose during this war and we had to be prepared encase one of us would die." Neville exclaimed.

"We might be in fifteen year old bodies but mentally we are older. You seem to forget that." Susan stated as she checked Neville over.

That seemed to cut the adults a bit and after that, it was a bit tense. It seemed like the adults did not know how to respond to what they had been told and although the teens noticed did not speak. When night started to fall, those who were not injured were allowed to leave for their rooms. Harry insisted that Ezabella stay with him and Ginny. After dinner was given, the patients were looked over before Poppy left to go to bed. Unknown to her the Grim Reapers had been talking to each other in hushed voices.

"So what are we going to do." Hermione finally asked as she leaned against Ron.

"I think we're all in the agreement that we need a bloody break." Ginny remarked as she looked to Harry who was making sure that his charge was fast asleep.

"I agree with you there love. We do, I think Ginny and I will be going on a vacation, with Ezabella of course. Family thing." Harry said and Ginny gave a nod of agreement. "Since Dumbledore decided that the school will only reopen at the beginning of December, I was sort of thinking that we could go and just relax for that and most of the Christmas vacation. I mean it's not like we don't know what's being taught here. We have done this already. Sure we're in OWL's but we already know what they're going to ask and it's not like we're going to fail or something."

"I completely agree with Harry, I think we do need a break." Luna whispered while sitting beside Draco who had his arm around her waist.

"We need to make more products for our shop." "We can go exploring for new ingredients." The twins remarked a glint in their eyes as they talked about their combined ambition to go travelling.

"Well I guess it's decided, are we all going on vacations?" Harry questioned.

"I think so, should we leave tonight?" Ron asked but Harry shook his head.

"I think we should go tomorrow night, that way our families get to see us for a bit and we can plan this a bit more." There was a general round of agreement before they all decided to go to sleep for night. Tomorrow they would be a bit more planning.

Author note:

Sorry for the delay, didn't mean to, looks like plans are in motion what will the adults think when the Grims are gone out on vacation? Well happy Canada weekened, on the first it's Canada day and I'm going out with my friends!


	61. Chapter 61

**Author note: **

**Just thought I would warn you all that this last chapter is just done in sections of events that I thought you'd like to know about for the epilogue. I didn't want to push the story further so this is how it will end. **

…

Chapter 61

The end

….

Harry chuckled softly as he watched Ginny fuss over Ezabella. Today was the day they would be returning to England for Christmas Eve. They would be making their way to Potter Manor where the celebrations would be taking place. The entire Weasley family, the Potters, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and some Order members, even Dumbledore and some of the teachers. The Grim Reapers would be going as well. For the past few weeks, Ginny, Ezabella and himself had gone to various places, exploring and seeing all sorts of things that had brought excitement and curiosity. There last place had been New York, where Ginny had wanted to go for a bit of shopping.

During their vacations, Harry remained in contact with the Goblins, making sure that everything was going as planned for the castle. The finishing products wouldn't be done for a year yet but they were willing to wait.

"Ginny, we're going to be late." He exclaimed causing the red head to sigh.

"I suppose we're ready." She agreed before turning around to face him.

She was beautiful, as always. As a sigh of festivities, her hair was in ringlets and she wore a beautiful short sparkly sequence dress that had sleeves with slits. Beside her, Ezabella wore a cute dress that was poufy and done in gold and ivory with a white flower on her side. Her own hair was pulled up into a cut little ponytail and she wore shiny black shoes.

"Now I feel underdressed." He remarked while looking down at his plain black dress pants and red silk dress shirt, which went well with his black dragon hid boots.

"Nonsense love, you look handsome." She remarked while running a hand across his stumbled cheek, were a day of beard was growing.

"Why thank you my lady. Shall we?" He asked while raising his arm to her and taking Ezabella into his arms.

"We shall." She agreed before they all disappeared in a flash of snow.

At Potter manor, many people were waiting patiently for the arrival of the last members of the party. Harry, Ginny and Ezabella would be arriving from Merlin knew where. Everybody was already waiting. It was Christmas Eve and everybody would be together for the new Christmas.

Lily sighed as she fused over Mia's purple dress. She was worried about Harry not arriving earlier. She could still remember the day she and the others had gone to the Hospital wing just to see that all the members of the Grim Reapers were gone with only letters informing them that after so many years of war, they needed a break and so had gone on vacation. Lily, Molly and Alice had been furious along with Poppy but everybody else only shook their heads.

"Mum, he'll be here soon." Mia exclaimed as she tried to fix the girls hair.

"I…" However, whatever she was about to say was put aside as the doorbell rang.

Hurrying to the door, she opened it just in time to see Harry, Ginny and Ezabella standing there all dressed for the occasion. Each of them looked happy, healthy and relaxed, not to mention tanned.

"Harry!" She exclaimed before hugging her son who hugged her back.

"Hi mum, nice to see you so happy and beautiful." He remarked as he pulled away.

"Oh you, and really Harry, dragon hid boots?" She questioned while looking at Harry's black boots.

"Ah mum, I love you to." He chuckled causing her to shake her head before she turned to Ginny and hugged her.

"Ginny dear, welcome to Potter Manor, you look beautiful." She greeted causing Ginny to smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter, you look beautiful as well." Ginny whispered causing Lily to smile before she turned to Ezabella.

"Hello sweaty how's the little Princess?"

"High Grandma!" Ezabella greeted causing Lily to laugh and Harry to smirk. "Daddy said that I'm as pretty like all princesses and that when I'm older I'll be just as beautiful as mommy."

"OH I'm sure you will be darling, now why don't you three come inside. Everybody is here." Lily remarked which made Harry chuckle and Ginny scowl.

"Told you we'd be the last ones here." He teased as they walked in and took their coats off.

"Yes, yes, I should have known." She grumbled as Ezabella was put down on the ground.

"Well let's lead you to the others; they've all been expecting you." Lily said causing Harry to chuckle as he wrapped his arm around Ginny who leaned into his side. "You all gave us such a fright, when you vanished, you know."

"Sorry mum." Harry chuckled earning a soft glare from his mother.

"Sometimes I wonder about you. Look who's arrived everybody!" She exclaimed as they walked into the living room. Instantly everybody stood and moved to great them. Questions about their voyages were asked and Ginny was all too happy to tell them about them as Harry spoke with Ron.

"Hey Minnie when do you think we could play your giant chess set again?" Ron finally asked causing the Head of Gryffindor to look at them and shake her head.

"What giant chess set?" Lily questioned.

"It was one of the tasks used to protect the philosopher stone. When they were eleven the first time around, they were able to beat it." Minerva answered. "And just as what it is said, it's a giant chess set."

"Why would you want to play that again Ronald?" Molly questioned her youngest son who gave a soft chuckle.

"Because it was fun." He answered earning a shake of her head from Hermione and a chuckle from Harry.

For the good portion of the night, the groups talked and laughed, Ezabella was put to bed when she fell asleep on Ginny and after that people were showed to their rooms. Ron would be sharing with Harry who would be sleeping in his old room.

"So, mate, what are we going to do?" Ron questioned as he set up his bed and got changed.

"About what?" Harry questioned while changing out of his clothes and into some comfortable pajamas.

"Quidditch of course!" Ron exclaimed causing Harry to freeze before turning to look at him with eyes open wide in horror.

"Fuck."

…

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first game of the season for Puddlemere United and the Hallyhead Harpies! The match will be beginning in a couple of minutes so please sit back and wait patiently. _

The crowd cheered as people waited for the match to begin. Many were there happy to see Puddlemere back after all the team had participated in the final battle of the war, along with many others including the harpies. However, today was a special game, not just for the fans but for the players as well. In the stands, the Potter family, the Weasley Family, the Grangers and a few others were in their own stands. The Grangers were amazed at what they say, not having ever witnessed a Quidditch match in their life.

"Sirius were is Harry, Hermione and Ron, the match is about to start!" Lily exclaimed.

"Don't worry Lily, their fine; I'm sure their coming soon. Just sit back and watch the game, I just know it's going to be great." Sirius exclaimed a happy grin plastered on his face as he waited for the match to start.

Finally the cheers were heard as in a blast of light the Harpies appeared all flying on Firebolts. The Harpies fans erupted into cheers as they did a lap before taking up their position.

_Ladies en gentlemen, let's hear it for the Harpies, their captain and Beater, Gwenog Jones! Chasers, Wilda Griffiths, Valmai Morgan, and Susan Calvite! Second Beater, Alexa Slovanie and Seeker Adella Swolf!_

Cheers broke out around the stands as the harpies were named but it was nothing like the cheers when Puddlemere arrived.

_Now let us introduce the home team but tonight we have a really unique event. Tonight the entire team is going by their real names. As you well know, many players decide to start playing Quidditch with fake names. Well tonight, they are all showing the world who they are for real. First the Captain and Chaser, Andrew Malfoy! Then we have the another other Chasers, the one you all know as Crystal Harp now going to by her real name, Audrey Black!_

Cheers broke out as the Chasers zoomed onto the field, it was clear that most of the people in the stands were united fans, which was understandable considering that they were playing in their arena. Up in the stands, Sirius was looking from the players to Lily and James; he couldn't wait to see their faces!

"Why didn't they call the third Chaser up?" James questioned but the others didn't seem to mind as the Beaters were the next to be called up into action.

_Then we have the Beaters! Cory Blacstorm and Christopher Strone! _

With a new round of cheers, the two Beaters left the arena, waving their bats around and doing a few tricks that earned much cheers from their fans. They soon joined the two chasers.

_Now tonight we are in for a grand treat, as I said all the players for Puddlemere will be going by their real names. You have all noticed the absence of the Keeper, Seeker and third Chaser, well this evening, to play in those positions will be the reserve Keeper and Chaser, and the main Seeker. Now hold onto your hats ladies and gentlemen because even I was shocked by what I learned. Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Edward Grim, Seeker! Bilius Sphinx Keeper and Elizabeth Reaper, Chaser!_

Instantly the stands erupted into cheers as the three youngest players joined the team waving at the people grins on their faces.

_But you all must be wondering, what are their real names! Well its time that you know, for the Chaser, we have Hermione Granger!_

In their booth, those who knew Hermione could only watch in shock as the moment her name was announced, glamour's fell revealing her true appearance to the world. Her parents, who were in the stands, watched in shock and slightly horror that their own daughter was willing to play a game on a broom!

"It can't be…" Lily whispered eyes wide before narrowing and turning to look at Sirius who was laughing.

_Second ladies en gentlemen Keeper, Ronald Weasley! _

This brought shouts of shock from the Weasley family who then erupted into cheers as they realised that their brother was now a professional Quidditch player.

"Ronald Weasley you are in so much trouble!" Molly screamed as she looked at her son hovering there waiving to the crowed as though he wasn't just fifteen and playing professional Quidditch.

_Third but not lease, ladies and gentlemen, we have Harry Potter!_

This time the stands seem to break the sound limit as they all cheered for the Seeker who had won them the Quidditch world cup! Everybody was shocked but not as much as James and Lily Potter who when their son's name was announce could only gap in shock at their oldest son waved. Beside them Sirius was laughing at their shocked looks which seemed to startle them out of it.

"You knew! You knew my son was playing professional Quidditch and didn't tell us! You knew!" Lily screamed.

"We only learned after they made the team and after the Evans Family reunion at that. But look at the bright side Lily they already have a world cup under their belt." Remus exclaimed while trying not to run from Lily's glare.

"My son is a professional Quidditch player!" James exclaimed joy filling his voice as the reality of the situation finally came crashing down on him.

"James he could serious get hurt!" Lily exclaimed while turning to her husband who by all means looked as though Christmas had come early.

"My son's a professional Quidditch player Lily!" He exclaimed before cheering his son on earning a glare from his wife even more so when Sirius, Remus and Tonks joined in.

"Now Lily, you should remember that Harry isn't a boy." Minerva remarked causing Lily to sigh.

"I suppose so." She agreed. "I just worry about him so much."

"We all do, oh kick their ass Hermione!" Minerva exclaimed as the game started and Hermione had just scored the first goal of the game. Her exclamation seemed to shock Lily and the Grangers but she didn't seem to mind as she soon joined the four others in cheering on Puddlemere United.

The game lasted a good five hours before Harry finally caught the snitch, but by that time Puddlemere was a good three hundred points ahead of the harpies who just couldn't seem to beat the trio Chasers or the Keeper.

As the stands erupted into cheers, Puddlemere did a large lap before landing and walking into their changing room. Back in the stands, Sirius turned to everybody catching their attention.

"We'll be going to Grimmauld for the evening since we're going to be meeting Puddlemere there. Harry thought you all would like to meet their team mates, although most of you have seen them as they fought in the last battle." Sirius remarked earning nods from everybody else.

In the locker rooms, Harry chuckled to himself as he washed of the sweat. The game had been a good one especially the start when they had been announced. He knew they would be in for an earful once they got to Grimmauld but Harry just didn't care. It had been hilarious to hear Minnie during the start of the game.

"So where are we going?" Andrew questioned as he walked out of his shower and started to dry off.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. We'll be apparating there and meeting the others. You guys don't mind right?" He asked while turning the water off from his own shower.

"No, happy to meet your family, although we did meet a few of them not long ago, they didn't know that you played for Puddlemere back then so it wasn't a real meeting." Andrew answered before wrapping his towel around his waist. "Plus, it's going to be funny to hear."

"You have no idea." Harry agreed as he dried off and wrapped his own towel around his waist before walking out to his locker. Grabbing his change of clothes, he started to get dressed. "You'll also be meeting my daughter."

"What bloody daughter!" Came the round of exclamation that had the trio grinning.

"Harry adopted a girl, her names Ezabella and she calls Harry dad and Ginny mum now. It's absolutely adorable, ever since they returned from their vacation she's been doing it. Shocked Harry's mum when she called her Grandma Lily." Ron said chuckles still leaving him at the thought of his own mother's expression when Eza called her Grandma Molly.

For a good few minutes, Harry told them about his daughter before finally they were ready to go. With the address handed to everybody, they left for number twelve Grimmauld Place.

Walking in Harry instantly heard a squeal and looked down to see Ezabella running towards him a happy smile on her face. With a wide grin, he picked her up and twirled her around, when he turned to look at the others he placed her on his hip and gave a grin.

"Everybody I'd like you to meet Ezabella, she's my daughter. Eza this is the people I play Quidditch with." Harry announced and a sudden squeal had him looking at the females of his team in shock.

"What, she's so adorable!" Audrey exclaimed in her defense.

"Harry James Potter!" Came a scream causing Harry to wince and the others to grin.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" "Ronald Billius Weasley!"

"Damn triple names." Ron muttered while the others could help but laugh at the unfortunate trio.

Just then, three rather irate mothers arrived and the trio gulped. It was clear that they were not impressed, especially since Hermione's mother was a muggle and it had been the first time she had ever seen Quidditch.

"Um mum, how did you like the match?" Harry questioned yet he could see the tick at her forehead and gave a light wince. This was not good.

"Why is it that you forgot to mention that you played for a professional Quidditch team at the age of eleven?" Lily questioned her voice sharp and hard.

"Or the fact that you thought it best to tell Sirius yet not us!" Molly exclaimed.

"I thought you understood Hermione, that big things like this goes through us!" Mrs. Granger reproached causing the trio to sigh but just then, Minerva walked behind them.

"I understand that the three of you are angry that they did not inform you of this. But you know perfectly well that you would not have agreed to them playing Professional Quidditch at the age of eleven. I understand Mrs. Granger's thoughts for she has just been recently told the truth of her daughter, but you all must remember that they are not mentally the age they are physically. They were responsible in the fact that their grades did not slip and the fact that they were able to not be affected by the fame it brought them." She stated. "Now we are not here to argue but to celebrate the amazing win and to meet their team mates."

With that the three mothers deflated and slightly chastised the group was lead to the party room where in kittle to no time they were celebrating that days win against the Harpies.

…

It was a beautiful summer's night, a cool breath filling the air causing the grass to sway softly. In the sky, no clouds obscured the view of the stars and crescent moon above. At the old Hogwarts castle, two teens walked through the gardens.

Only days ago the castle had been finished, the building restored to what it was supposed to be, the gardens returned to beauty and everything warded with unbelievable wards. It had taken a few years to gather the various material's for the décor of the castle. Both had spent months researching what they wanted and wait was beast for their home.

"It's amazing to finally have a home of our own." Ginny whispered as she and Harry walked through the gardens.

The last three years had been a blessing, with no war and only a few Death Eaters left, they had been able to relax and capture the rest of the Death Eaters with little effort. Bearson and the other Lord Vampires had come down hard on all Rogue vampires and now that population was gone and things were striving for the Vampires and werewolves thanks to Amelia who was all too happy to help those who had helped them against the darkness that would have reigned hard. It helped plenty that Harry and she would normally be seen with Bearson during balls and other events, showing their trust in the man.

"I agree not to mention that we've finally finished Hogwarts." Harry chuckled earning a soft laugh from the red haired woman at his side.

Slowly they approached the fountain, its gentle music soothing to both of them as they sat at its edge and looked up at the starry sky above. "You know I've been thinking."

"Oh that's dangerous, are you sure your brain hasn't turned black from the burning sensation you must have felt?" Ginny teased causing him to scowl playfully at her.

"No it has not, but as I was saying, I've been thinking. Your mother won't want us to move in together." He stated causing her eyes to narrow.

"And why not, she's known you for a long time; you're practically one of her son's, not to mention the fact that she loves you just as much. What would be her excuse!" She questioned clearly not happy with what Harry had been thinking.

"Calm down love, there are ways around it. After all there is only one thing she's going to say and I have a solution." Harry stated causing her to blink.

"And that would be?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked and as it took a few seconds for the question to set in, Ginny turned her sight away from the stars to the man sitting beside her to see that he was looking at her and in his hand was a ring. The exact ring Harry had proposed to her with the first time.

For a moment she just stared then her eyes filled up with tears and she through her arms around Harry who gave a grin as he hugged her.

"I'd love to marry you Harry Potter." She agreed causing him to chuckle as he kissed her.

…

It was a beautiful spring day in Scotland. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and all around there was a beautiful feeling in the air. Yet today was a rather important day. Today was the day of a wedding, one that would be the start of many others to come. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were at last going to share each other's vows and become husband and wife. There had been much preparation for the wedding, most especially as it was happening only a month after their engagement. They hurry didn't seem to surprise some while others were a bit worried. Still the couple were happy and to many that was all that mattered.

In a guest room at the old castle, Harry Potter looked himself over. He and Ginny had agreed that the wedding colors would be sapphire blue, silver and brown. They represented their first elementals, even though most people did not know that Ginny was an earth elemental.

Therefore, that was why at that moment he was wearing a black suit with a blue dress shirt and a silver tie. His shoulder length black hair was pulled back but his blue bangs fell forward showing his water elemental abilities. Over the last two years he had built up his body, he was quite well built and taller than before. His shoulders were broad and he normally always had a rather closely shaven, yet still visible beard on his face, just like now.

"Mate, mums going to freak at the fact that you didn't shave properly." Ron remarked as he walked into the room.

"Well at the moment Ginny's opinion matters more, she wanted it for the wedding, said it gave me a rogue sort of look." Harry chuckled causing his soon to be brother in law to shake his head.

Turning to his friend, he gave him a look and nodded. Ron was dressed to impress with his own black suit. The only different color he had was the white handkerchief in his breast pocket. Not far from him was Demeter who was dressed in a similar manor and it made Harry smile.

He had had such a hard time picking his best man, the first time around he knew down to it that it would be Ron but this time he had his brother at his side. Yet he hadn't needed to worry. He had decided that instead of having one best man, it was always better to have two and so both Ron and Demeter were sharing the owner of being his best man.

"Well I have to say you both look rather dashing, anybody to impress?" He questioned.

"Nobody." Demeter answered rather quickly making Harry chuckle as Ron rolled his eyes.

"We best get to the podium, wouldn't want Ginny to beat us there now would we." Ron remarked causing Harry to laugh and nod.

"To true my friend, to true." He agreed before throwing both his arms around the two men at his sides. "Well mates, right now is about the last few hours I'll be a lone man. From this day forward it's not just going to me Harry Potter, but Harry and Ginny Potter."

It took then a few minutes to walk out of the castle but at long last, they arrived at the outside gardens where the wedding would be taking place. Already, plenty of people had arrived, sitting and waiting for the wedding. The entire, Potter family, and Weasley family were there, all quite eager for the wedding. Even the Evans who knew about magic were there. All sorts of people had been invited, to Puddlemere United, and the Hogwarts to even the Elemental friends he had made and some of that staff. Then there was the fact that vampires, werewolves, and other members of the alliance had all arrived to witness the wedding, Bearson and his council being all too proud to be present.

"This is going to be one event not to miss." Demeter remarked and Harry gave a low chuckle.

"I completely agree mate, completely agree."

Walking down the aisle the trio soon took their places at the top where, of all people, Bearson stood. As the Lord of England, he had the power to wed others and it had been decided that he would be the one to wed Harry and Ginny.

"Nervous?" Bearson questioned.

"Slightly, wondering if she got smart and runs." Harry joked causing Bearson to chuckle.

"No way is that woman running from you Harry Potter. She loves you way too much to do that." Bearson whispered but just then a soft melody started and everybody turned to see Harry's ice phoenix, Nieve came flying through the isle. People visibly relaxed as it continued to sing its son even as it landed on its perch.

After Nieve, came the flower girl, Ezabella, who was now eight years old. She had grown over the last few years, not only in height but in confidence as well. The little eight years old was dressed to impress in a royal blue dress that went to just above her knees. All over the top of the dress was darker blue flower petals the dress was tulle, flowed around her perfectly, and went very well with the simple silver flats she wore. Her red hair was done up and in her hands was a basket with blue and silver flower petals inside.

After Ezabella though came the bridesmaids. Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Mia Potter and Luna Lovegood, Luna being the maid of honor. They wore similar dressed to Ezabella's but the skirts of theirs was not tulle but fabric and they were wearing high-heeled silver sandals while their hair was done in soft waves.

Finally, it was the brides turn and as she walked out people rose from their seats. Ginny, as was normal at ones wedding, was no doubt the most beautiful girl in the wedding. Her long red hair was flowing down her back in soft red locks while a beautiful tiara sat on her head. The tiara had come from the centaurs, which were just as skilled as the goblins in making beautiful things. Her dress though had been made by the Vampires; the top of the dress was made of beautiful vampire silk that was embroidered with a beautiful yet simple motif. The skirt of the dress was long, and made of tulle. It wasn't poufy though but soft and elegant keeping the appearance of a mermaid style dress. The back of it was corset style and it had a train. The entire thing was done in white. In her hands was a rather beautiful bouquet of flowers that was longer at the bottom. It was composed of white and blue flowers, mostly roses, lilies, and agapanthus's and beautiful bluebell flowers.

Walking beside her was her father, Arthur who had the brightest smile on his face Harry had ever seen.

As they walked up the aisle, Nieves song to a slightly higher but even more beautiful pitch and was soon joined by a second phoenix, this one red and gold, Fawkes. As both phoenixes sang their song, the bride finally arrived at her destination. Shaking Arthur's hand, Harry gave him a smile before turning to his bride.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as he took his place at her side.

"And you handsome." She whispered before they entwined their arms and started to walk the last few steps towards Bearson who was smiling way too cheerfully for a vampire.

When they arrive, the two phoenixes calmed their song but still a light melody continued to fill the area and with that, Bearson started to ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here to witness the birth of a new union. Two souls who have gone through so much together are about to take the next step in their lives, the step of husband and wife." Bearson stated before giving them both smiles. From there the ceremony continued until at long last came the vows. The first to speak was Harry who turned to his future wife and looked into her eyes.

"Ginny Weasley, I have known you for a long time, longer than most people think. We have gone through time together. We have laughed, cried and smiled together but most of all we have learned that we are meant for each other. I remember the day you captured me heart, the day with your brilliant smile and your amazing spunky attitude. At that point, I knew that I could not live without you. We have fought in battles together, we have known hardship together. Yet I know that we still have so much in front of our eyes to live and I wouldn't want to spend another day without you by my side. You my flower that blooms with patient, I love you Gin-gin." He whispered finishing with her nickname that had her laughing slightly.

"I remember when I was a child, my mother, like all mothers, would tell me the story of the Boy who lived. How he was a savior. Well you know what she was right. You are a savior, my savior. You have protect me, and fought by my side. You have allowed me to grow into something that I am proud of being and you have helped me to that goal. We have gone through so much together that I doubt I could see my life without you. I love you Harry Potter and I know that I want to spend the rest of my days with you, no matter what comes our way. I know that we will be able to stand strange and together no mater wait." She whispered tears falling from her eyes as she looked up at her future husband.

"Now let us continue." Bearson whispered as the people in the crowed blew their noses. "Harry Potter do you take this woman to be your beautiful, charming, sassy and cheerful wife?" Bearson questioned causing Harry to chuckle.

"Forever and ever." He answered.

"Do you Ginny Weasley take this man as your charming, headstrong, adventurous and smiling husband?" Bearson asked causing Ginny to laugh.

"How could I say no?" She whispered.

"Then Harry, you may kiss your bride." Bearson announced and with a grin on his face, Harry placed his arm around her waist pulled her close and tipped it back before kissing her causing everybody present to erupted into cheers. "Ladies and gentlemen I now introduce to you Harry and Ginny Potter!"

…

Kings Cross station was filled with noise as September first came to start. For some odd reason, just like every other year groups of parents with their children hurried around the station, carrying owls, cats and trunks, some even with broomsticks. The reason for this was simple actually all those children were heading off to start a new year at their school, a school of magic called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yet this year was a special year. This year a group of rather special students would be attending. This year for the first time since fourteen years the next generation of first year students would consist of a member of the well-known Grim Reapers.

"Athena Potter, don't you dare even think about taking that out of your pocket!" Came a strong female voice as a group of six people hurried through the platform.

This group consisted of a tale rather well built and handsome man that had long black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. The more shocking aspect of his hair being the blue bangs at the front. His eyes were shocking emerald green and he had a rather closely shaven beard on his face. The man was dressed in a pair of black dress pants a pair of black boots and a blue dress shirt. Beside him was a woman was beauty. She just went to his shoulders but was slime and elegant. She had long dark red hair that went her waist and worm amber eyes. She wore a simple white skirt with a yellow blouse. These were Harry Potter and Ginny Potter, married couple of fourteen years and parents of five. The eldest, Ezabella Potter was already out of school. At the age of 22, she was now working for the Goblins as a translator and Curse Breaker. The second oldest was Athena Potter who was fourteen years old. She had inherited her mother's appearance, but her father's prankster side. For three years now, she had been considered a member of the Neo Marauders, a group consisting of four other people. There was Teddy, or Ted Remus Lupin, Harry's godson. Then there was Calico Black, the daughter of Sirius Black and Annabeth, who was still a member of Bearson's court. After that came the two shockers, Alexander and Sebastian Snape, twin sons of Severus Snape and Victoire Snape, a muggle born witch from France who was well versed in Potions. When news had come out that those five had become best friends and formed a new prankster group, many had laughed especially at the fact that two of the members were the sons of Severus Snape. The funniest thing was that the entire group had been sorted into, most shockingly enough, Hufflepuff.

After Athena came her younger twin brothers, named after Ginny's uncles, Fabian James and Gideon Hadrian Sirius Potter. They were thirteen years old and had their fathers black hair but their mothers amber eyes. Unlike their ancestors, though they were not pranksters. They were more on the lines of adventurers. They spent many of their spare time exploring and getting into trouble rather than pranking people. With them though was a Weasley, the oldest son of Hermione and Ron, Hugo Weasley. They had all be sorted into Gryffindor.

Then came the youngest, the only child that looked exactly like her father. Katy Potter was a spitting image of her father. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes. She was small, smaller than most people were her age yet she was very interested in wards thanks to her father. She would be starting her first year at Hogwarts. However, with her came a group of others. First Rose Weasley, youngest daughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Then there was Scorpius Malfoy, youngest son of Draco and Luna. Third Edgar Longbottom, youngest son of Neville Longbottom and Susan bones. Then there was the Anesta Weasley, youngest daughter of Fred, and Alicia Weasley. Then there was Roxanne Weasley, youngest girl of George and Angelina. The only other first year of the group that wasn't a part of the Grim Reapers, was the son of Demeter Potter and Astoria, Calvin Potter.

"Alright everybody, two at a time." Ginny ordered and in little to no time, everybody had gone through the barrier to arrive on Platform 9 and ¾. As they looked around Harry and Ginny smiled in remembrance before looking at each other.

"Alright you lot go and find your compartments." Harry ordered, already knowing that three of his children had plans to meet at certain compartments. Looking down at his youngest, he found her looking around hopefully.

Knowing what she was looking for he looked about until finally seeing his best mate, standing with his wife.

"I see your Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione. I think Rose will be with them." He told her causing her face to light up.

Going towards their general direction, Harry had to chuckle as he spotted the group that had gathered. Everybody was there and with a squeal of happiness, Katy ran forward and hugged Rose who with a squeal of delight hugged back.

"Harry!" Hermione greeted before hugging him and then hugging Ginny.

"Hey guys, so everybody excited?" Harry asked the children who all looked up at him and gave exited nods.

"Good, now do you guys have a compartment?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, dad was able to get one for us, already put my stuff in there." Calvin answered.

"Good, then I'll get the rest of your stuff there." Harry stated before he and Ron hurriedly got the trunks and pet cages and brought them over to were Demeter was waiting. Swiftly getting them on board Harry looked about at all the pets. Seven in total, four kittens, one pup, and two owls. The dog belonged to Katy who always loved dogs.

"You behave for her okay." He ordered to the dog that just looked up at him with sleeping blue eyes.

Jumping off the train, he gave his brother a one armed hug that he returned. Then they walked over to the group.

"Trunks and pets on the train. Now all its missing is you lot." Demeter announced but just then the train sounded its whistle and hurriedly they brought the children over and helped them get on.

"You guys are going to have a great year at Hogwarts, trust me I know." Harry remarked.

"Don't worry about the house you get into, whatever house it is will love you all the same." Hermione announced.

"Maybe a bit less for Slytherin." Ron joked earning a jab in the sides by his wife that had the children laughing.

"Don't worry about anything. Minnie's Headmistress and I'm sure she's looking forward to seeing you guys at Hogwarts." Harry chuckled.

"That's what you said with Athena, and you were sent a howler about how she could strangle you at the fact that you produced a new generation of marauders." Katy teased causing everybody to chuckle.

"Well you know your uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Severus also got the howlers." Harry chuckled.

However, it didn't take long for the train to start moving cutting their conversation. Before long, the train was off bringing the next generation to their destination at Hogwarts. Sixteen years had passed since the final battle against Voldemort.

Harry, had become Captain of Puddlemere for six years until he finally stopped playing, giving the captain seat to Gryffindor's' old Captain, Oliver Wood. He now worked as one of the world's top warders and was actually the Head of the warding department in the Ministry, overseeing all major wards in England, including Hogwarts' wards.

Hermione was now a primary school teacher, teaching magical children, the basics of the magical world, bringing in the muggle born students, and helping them and their parents adjust to the change. She was actually, the Headmistress of the first Magical primary school in England.

Ron was now Head Auror and was well respected in his position.

Ginny had decided to play Quidditch for four years, joining the Hollyhead Harpies before becoming a member of the Ministry, taking a position as liaison between the Vampires, centaurs and others.

Luna and Susan had both gone into become Healers, Luna was now the resident Healer at Hogwarts while Susan was Head Healer at St-Mungos, only taking the position a two years ago.

Neville was the new Hogwarts Herbology Professor, taking over after Professor Sprout had decided to retire. He also ran his own Herbology business.

The twin's business had grown; they now had a shop in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and La Rue de Magie in France. They had even bought out Zonkos.

Everything was going well for the Grim Reapers and their families. The world was at peace and England was happy.

**Author note: **

**Therefore, ladies and gentlemen that is how the story ends. It has taken a good two years to write, with many stops along the way but it has been finished. With many reviews, chapters and words this story is by far the longest story I have ever written during my time in this sight. Maybe one day I will be able to beat the numbers on this story. I would like to thank all those that have continued to read and reread this story and have supported me through it. I understand that the English isn't that good but I have to say it's better than a lot I have seen. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to hearing from you on other stories I have written and will write in the future. **


End file.
